Chroniques de BourgPalette
by Cornedrue 19
Summary: Voici les aventures de trois adolescents issus de Pokémon génération Rouge/Bleu/Vert/Jaune à travers Kanto. Pour des raisons pratiques, ils se nomment Red Hikari, Green Chen et Blue Aoi au lieu de Sacha, Régis et Olga.
1. C'est demain!

**Chapitre 1 : C'est demain!**

**oooooo**

**Nicolas : Kikoo et bienvenue à tous les lecteurs.**

**Sora sortant sa Keyblade : AHHHH NON!**

**Naruto et Homura dégainant un kunai : Pas question!**

**Sechs créant une boule de plasma : Mais c'est que tu tiens pas à la vie toaaa!**

**Nicolas un peu désorienté : Heu... qu'y a-t-il les gars? ^^'**

**Sora : Tu vas encore plus nous délaisser au profit de Pokémon!**

**Homura : Tu n'as pas honte de ME laisser tomber? **

**Red : Mais du calme voyons ^^'**

**Tous : Toi tu parleras quand on t'aura sonné!**

**Nicolas : Ecoutez, je suis mon inspiration, je sais qu'à côté j'écris d'autres fanfics et que la saison 1 de _Le son d'une clochette_ commence à peine mais en lisant la fanfic Kanto's story, ça a achevé de me convaincre de me lancer, merci donc à Light ^^**

**Lightning Faaron : De rien.**

**Nicolas : Non, pas toi... bref, voilà ma version de l'histoire de Pokémon. Comme le manga l'a prouvé, on peut donner à ce monde gentil et naïf un côté sombre. J'espère que vous apprécierez! **

**Xion lisant un bout de papier : Merci de ne pas cracher du venin par rapport à l'âge de l'auteur qui a dépassé la vingtaine, car il était encore en primmaire quand Pokémon est sortit en France... pourquoi dois-je lire ça?**

**Nicolas : Parce que j'adore entendre le son de ta voix ^^**

**ooooooooooooo**

Red était paresseusement allongé dans l'herbe de la colline dominant sa bourgade, sa casquette rouge rabattue sur son visage pour le protéger des rayons bienfaisants du soleil. Ça y est, ils étaient en été. Il venait de terminer sa dernière année d'école, mais les vacances seraient courtes.

À bien des égards il n'était qu'un adolescent de 12 ans sans histoires. Sa mère s'occupait de la maison et son père était toujours à l'étranger pour affaires. Pourtant, demain sa vie allait prendre un tournant radical. Il avait un rêve et comptait mettre tout en œuvre pour le réaliser, devenir…

Soudain Red sursauta et redressa vivement sa casquette dévoilant ses yeux rouges, sans doute l'origine de son prénom et se tourna vers sa main. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir un Miaouss en train de la lécher. Les Miaouss étaient des chats beiges avec sur le front une sorte de talisman doré. À part leur particularité de pouvoir se tenir sur deux pattes, les Miaouss étaient différents des autres chats, ils étaient des Pokémon. Qu'est-ce qu'un Pokémon? Une sorte de créature animale, végétale ou même minérale qui possédait des pouvoirs mystérieux. Plus de 100 espèces étaient répertoriées rien qu'à Kanto, le pays de Red. Aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, Red avait toujours côtoyé ces monstres fabuleux. Le garçon sourit et gratouilla le menton de son ami, il le reconnaîtrait entre mille, il s'agissait du chat errant qu'il avait rencontré un jour dans la forêt. D'abord agité, il se laissa approcher par le garçon.

-Tu veux des biscuits, hein? Sourit Red.

-Miaouss!

Non, ce n'était pas un miaulement bizarre, c'était son nom. Les pokémon pouvaient parler mais ne pouvaient prononcer que leurs noms. Néanmoins, Red devina avec le ton enjoué de son nouveau compagnon de paresse qu'il voulait dire « oui ». Le garçon sortit alors de son jean bleu ciel des biscuits qu'il sortit de leur emballage en riant. Il les tendit au Miaouss qui ne se priva pas pour grimper sur son torse et à grignoter comme les humains, ses pattes avant tenant les biscuits. Red le regarda longuement en le grattant derrière l'oreille avant de lever les yeux vers le ciel.

-Tu sais, demain je vais partir.

Le Miaouss se roula en boule contre lui.

-Hey, tu m'écoutes? Rit Red. J'ai dit que demain, je deviendrai un dresseur Pokémon.

Les dresseurs étaient des personnes capturant et collectionnant les pokémons sauvages. Pour la majorité d'entre eux, ils se servaient de leurs pokémons pour se défier dans des combats. Il pouvait y avoir plusieurs interprétations différentes selon les dresseurs sur ce que représentait un pokémon. Un compagnon, un moyen de se battre, une arme, un partenaire, un ami, un animal domestique. Red, qui était fasciné par ces créatures optait plutôt pour l'option « ami ». En tout cas, il l'était avec ce Miaouss.

-On va se promener?

-Miaouss…

Curieusement, le pokémon n'était pas emballé à cette idée, il était bien sur Red, ce qui fit rire à nouveau le garçon.

-Mais quel fainéant!

Le Miaouss le pointa du doigt avec un sourire malicieux, semblant dire « comme toi ».

-Ouais, mais moi, je suis en vacances, c'est différent, répondit-il avec le même sourire. Allez, go go go Garfield.

Il l'avait surnommé le Miaouss ainsi, comme ce gros chat orange avec des rayures des bandes-dessinées passant son temps à manger et dormir. C'était plus un surnom affectueux qu'autre chose. Le Miaouss bondit de son torse et Red se releva. Il épousseta sa veste rouge sans manche et son tee-shirt noir, s'étira et bailla un bon coup, remit sa casquette en place sur ses cheveux mi-longs et noirs d'ébène avant de marcher tranquillement vers la petite forêt, suivit de prêt par Miaouss. À ses poignets, deux bracelets noirs. Ils avaient l'air tout à fait banales mais pourtant ils étaient très importants pour le garçon, ils le liaient à la promesse qu'il avait faite à ses deux meilleurs amis.

La forêt était d'un vert chatoyant, les arbres majestueux étalaient leurs branchages ornés de feuilles dans toutes les directions. Boug-Palette, la bourgade où il vivait était très respectueuse de l'environnement et son air pur et vivifiant semblait mettre en émois tous les pokémons passant par là. Tel était le cas pour Miaouss, très agité, quand il avait rencontré Red. Il bondissait d'arbres en arbres avec une énergie phénoménale alors qu'aujourd'hui, le pokémon semblait s'être calmé, vu qu'il marchait tranquillement.

-Alors à ton avis? Lequel je prends demain? Bulbizarre, Salamèche ou Carapuce?

Miaouss haussa les épaules. À vrai dire, ça ne le concernait pas plus que ça.

-Merci de m'aider, soupira Red.

À l'âge de 12 ans, les enfants étaient considérés comme prêts pour partir en voyage à travers le pays en tant que dresseur pokémon. À cette occasion, le Professeur Chen, scientifique passionné par les études sur les pokémons et grand-père de Green, meilleur ami de Red, remettait un pokémon aux débutants. Chacun des trois avaient un type spécifique, Bulbizarre était de type plante, Salamèche de type feu et Carapuce de type eau. Red avait vu leur apparence sur des posters mais n'en avait jamais approché des vrais.

Soudain, un bruit résonna dans les fourrés. Red s'y tourna, étonné lorsqu'un homme surgit, un sac sur le dos. Le garçon cligna des yeux tandis que Miaouss, méfiant, s'était caché derrière ses jambes. L'homme était entièrement vêtu de noir avec une casquette masquant une bonne partie de son visage. Red cru entrevoir l'espace d'un instant sur la poitrine de l'inconnu un R écarlate, mais c'est tout ce qu'il put voir, car un instant plus tard, il se fit bousculer et tomba sur les fesses alors que, sans ralentir, le type s'éloignait.

-Ouille! Hey! Chauffard! S'écria Red en battant du poing. Ce gars là m'avait l'air assez pressé.

Un nouveau bruit, cette fois-ci, Red était sur ses gardes lorsque surgit… un homme d'âge respectable à en voir ses cheveux brun perdant de leurs couleurs pour un ton gris, portant une longue blouse blanche de scientifique, il semblait exténué, le garçon le reconnut tout de suite.

-Hey, vous êtes le grand-père de Green!

-Red? As-tu vu un homme en noir? Articula-t-il péniblement.

-Heu oui, il vient de passer à l'instant, il avait l'air assez press…

-Il faut que tu le rattrapes! Cet odieux personnage m'a volé des pokémons!

L'information ne mit pas longtemps à pénétrer dans le cerveau de Red, voler des pokémons appartenant à d'autres? C'était dégueulasse! Comment ce type pouvait se regarder le matin dans la glace sans se cracher dessus? Le garçon tentera de trouver une réponse à cette question existentielle plus tard. Pour l'instant, le plus urgent était de le rattraper. Red se mit alors à courir, suivit de prêt par Miaouss.

-Méfies-toi, cet homme est sans scrupule! Lui lança le professeur Chen tandis qu'il s'assaillait aux pieds d'un arbre, épuisé par cette course poursuite. Houlà là ce n'est plus de mon âge.

Red avait crut comprendre en effet. Il aperçut la silhouette du voleur au loin, il pressa le pas, espérant que le sac qu'il portait était suffisamment lourd pour le ralentir. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que Miaouss le suivait de prêt, Red eut alors une idée.

-Tu crois que tu pourrais le rattraper en montant dans les arbres?

-Miaouss!

Red prit ça pour un oui, il souleva Miaouss sans ralentir et le lança de toutes ses forces dans les arbres. Le pokémon se rétablit grâce à ses griffes et se mit à bondir d'arbre en arbre. Il gagnait du terrain, Red en fut partiellement soulagé. Faisant appel à toutes les forces de ses pattes, Miaouss bondit une dernière fois et atterrit devant le voleur. Celui-ci, surprit, s'arrêta. Red ne mit pas longtemps à arriver à sa hauteur. Tous reprirent leur souffle après cette folle poursuite à travers la forêt. Red, malgré son souffle saccadé put articuler :

-Rend… moi… ce que tu as volé!

-Non mais tu rêves ou quoi, le mioche?

-Miaouss!

Le pokémon chat sortit ses griffes pour montrer qu'ils ne plaisantaient pas.

-T'iras pas plus loin alors fait pas d'histoires et rend moi les pokémons!

-Ah ouais? Demanda le voleur avec un sourire mesquin.

Il plongea rapidement sa main à sa ceinture, en tira une balle moitié rouge, moitié blanche et la lança par terre. Red sursauta, il s'agissait d'une pokéball, une balle servant à capturer et transporter les pokémons. Du petit nuage de fumée émergea une petite silhouette humanoïde aux yeux rouges, à la peau bleu-grise avec des petits mais redoutables muscles.

-Machoc, débarrasse-moi de ce stupide chat de gouttière! Poing-karaté!

Le pokémon à peine plus grand que Miaouss se rua sur ce dernier, le poing en avant. Le chat plongea sur le côté, il avait bien fait à en jugé par la taille du cratère au sol résultant de l'attaque du pokémon. Red en était ébahis, comment un si petit corps pouvait-il être aussi puissant? C'était bien là la magie des pokémons, mais cette magie était devenue à cet instant un maléfice, qu'est-ce que Miaouss pouvait bien faire face à ce dangereux Machoc?

-Tu es peut être rapide mais tu n'es qu'une sous-espèce de chat, clama sadiquement le voleur. De plus, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Red, il me semble que c'est un pokémon sauvage, non?

Red serra les dents. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider Miaouss, il ignorait tout des attaques dont il disposait et en plus il n'avait pas de pokémons pour lui servir de renfort. Son attitude confirma les propos du voleur qui éclata de rire.

-Machoc, finit le, je me charge de faire taire ce sale gamin.

Joignant le geste à la parole, le voleur laissa tomber son sac et sortit de l'arrière de sa ceinture un fouet qu'il fit claquer prêt de Red. Il ne manquait plus que ça, maintenant ce sale type était armé! Le garçon se mit à reculer mais trop tard, le voleur avait lancé à nouveau son fouet qui cette fois-ci s'enroula tel un serpent autour de son cou. Red gémit et tenta d'écarter le fouet qui lui serrait la gorge, l'empêchant de respirer. L'homme en noir ne perdit pas de temps et se précipita sur le garçon pour lui donner un coup de genou au ventre qui lui coupa le souffle avant de retirer son fouet et écraser da gorge avec son bras, derrière Red. Le sadisme du type le poussa à tourner le garçon vers le combat pokémon, Miaouss était rapide et agile mais s'était fatigué à courser le voleur, Machoc gagnait peu à peu du terrain sur lui.

-Ha ha ha ha! Voilà ce qui arrive quand on se mêle des affaires des autres. Avant de passer l'arme à gauche, je t'offre quand même ce petit spectacle.

Le sinistre individu ne plaisantait pas, Red le savait bien, luttant pour son air. Le manque d'oxygène lui faisait tourner la tête mais il se forçait à réfléchir à un plan, n'importe lequel mais il ne pouvait que regarder Miaouss ralentir et Machoc se rapprocher dangereusement. Son regard tomba alors sur le sac que le voleur avait lâché pour saisir son fouet. Au même instant, Miaouss subit un violent coup de poing de la part de Machoc. N'y tenant plus, Red mordit à pleine dent le bras qui l'entravait et écrasa le pied du voleur. Ce dernier poussa un cri de douleur et relâcha son étreinte, le garçon en profita pour se ruer sur le sac et plongea sa main dedans. Il n'avait qu'une ébauche de plan mais c'était mieux que rien, lorsque sa main effleura une balle, il s'en saisit vivement, sortit son bras du sac et jeta la balle au sol, laissant apparaître… une salamandre orangée avec, à l'extrémité de sa queue, une petite flamme. Aucun doute, c'était Salamèche!

-Toi, espèce de sale petit…

-Salamèche, je sais que c'est nouveau mais si tu veux sauver tes amis il va falloir que tu me fasses confiance, ok?

Red pria intérieurement pour que Salamèche comprenne la gravité de la situation, à son plus grand soulagement, le pokémon hocha la tête, le regard sérieux.

-Super! Bon, c'est pas très académique mais, fonce sur ce Machoc!

Pas très académique dans le sens où Machoc était déjà en train de combattre. Salamèche se jeta sur lui, tête en avant et l'éloigna de façon radicale de Miaouss qu'il s'apprêtait à achever.

Red accourut vers Miaouss et le prit dans ses bras.

-Maintenant utilise tes flammes!

Salamèche ouvrit sa bouche et cracha des gerbes de flammes, Machoc, encore sonné par la première attaque ne put répliquer et se retrouva assommé par la brûlure des flammes. Voyant qu'il avait perdu, le voleur brandit la pokéball d'où était sortit Machoc et un rayon rouge en sortit pour toucher et le recouvrit avant de l'absorber dans la balle.

-Tu nous le payeras! La Team Rocket est partout et invincible! Lança-t-il en s'enfuyant.

-La Team Rocket? C'est quoi ce truc? Se demanda Red.

Mais il sortit de ses réflexions aussitôt, le plus urgent était de retrouver le professeur Chen. Red ramassa le sac et fit la route en sens inverse accompagné de Salamèche. À vrai dire, c'était lui que Red avait pensé choisir demain et le hasard les avaient fait se rencontrer avant l'heure. Pourquoi lui? Sa couleur? L'orange était proche du rouge, et le rouge, c'était aussi la couleur du feu.

Après un bout de chemin, ils retrouvèrent enfin le professeur assis aux pieds d'un arbre, semblant les attendre.

**oooooooooooooo**

-Et alors tu l'as fait fuir? Eh bé! Chapeau, Red, s'enthousiasma Blue en tirant son chapeau blanc.

Red était rentré chez lui après que le professeur eut reprit ses pokémons. Le garçon l'avait accompagné jusqu'à son labo pour soigner le Miaouss sauvage avant de prendre congé. Blue, son amie d'enfance l'attendait sur le perron, Red s'était installé à ses côtés et lui avait tout raconté. C'était une fille énergique, malicieuse, intelligente et enjouée, aux longs cheveux auburn et des yeux bleus océan. Même si elle avait un caractère assez masculin, sa tenue était des plus féminine, une robe noire sans manches et un chapeau qu'elle ne sortait qu'en été. Comme lui, elle avait 12 ans et demain, elle aussi deviendra un dresseur. Elle portait aux poignets les mêmes bracelets noirs que Red.

-Merci, sourit le garçon.

-Tu n'as pas attendu demain pour choisir ton pokémon, petit malin! J'en suis même un peu jalouse.

-Je l'ai rendu au professeur.

-Oh je vois, mais tu comptes quand même le récupérer demain, hein?

-Et comment! Je sais pas si on peut appeler ça un premier combat mais je pense m'être assez bien débrouillé, se vanta Red.

-Tu as raison, on ne peut pas appeler ça un combat, se moqua Blue. Après tout tu as attaqué son pokémon par derrière.

-Et son dresseur m'avait attaqué moi!

Blue éclata de rire en voyant la moue vexée de Red. Le garçon finit par rire à son tour, entraîné par l'enthousiasme de son amie.

-Et le Miaouss?

-Il est retourné dans la forêt.

-Je vois, tu essayeras de le capturer quand tu auras ton pokémon?

Bonne question, Red ne se l'était jusqu'à présent jamais posée. Miaouss était un pokémon sauvage donc n'importe quel dresseur pouvait le capturer. Fort heureusement, Blue aperçut un garçon qui passait non loin d'eux et lui fit signe.

-Hey Green! Viens avec nous, Red vient de vivre une super aventure!

Il était légèrement plus grand que Red, il portait un pull violet d'où ressortait un pendentif yin et yang vert et jaune, un pantalon noir et des bottes brunes. Il avait des cheveux bruns et un visage plus mûr que les deux autres, même si il avait aussi 12 ans. Ses yeux verts feuille se posèrent un moment sur Red et Blue. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Green détourna les yeux et sans un mot passa devant eux pour rentrer dans la maison voisine. Blue resta perplexe.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? Ça fait au moins trois jours que vous vous êtes plus parlé.

-Je me le demande aussi…

Red lui-même aurait aimé le savoir. Green était parti une semaine quelque part et était rentré il y a quatre jours. Jamais il ne leur avait dit où il était allé et lorsque Red lui a parlé, Green s'était montré pour la première fois différent. Il a toujours été sympa, mature et cool mais là, il s'était montré arrogant, hautain, comme si il se considérait comme supérieur. Red fut vexé par ce comportement mais tenta de ne pas en tenir ombrage, il devait être fatigué après cette semaine, du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait. Le ton de Green monta quand Red lui demanda où il était allé, alors il n'insista pas. À partir de ce jour, Green ne lui parlait plus du tout, à sa grande surprise. Quand à Blue, coincée entre les deux avait tenté quelques approches mais Green était devenu comme sourd lorsqu'il s'agissait de Red.

-Il est peut être stressé par rapport à demain? Supposa Blue.

-Green? Stressé?

-Ben quoi? Nous aussi nous avons attendus demain toute notre vie, non?

Red réfléchit puis sourit, Blue avait peut être raison… du moins le garçon l'espérait.

-Bon je te laisse, j'ai mon sac à préparer, bonne soirée!

-Bonne soirée, répondit Red en rentrant chez lui.

**ooooooooooooooo**

-Red, tu devrais aller te coucher.

Red se tourna à sa droite pour faire face à sa mère.

-Oui oui, ne t'en fait pas maman.

Après avoir dit ça le plus vite possible, il retourna à la contemplation de son écran et pianota sur les touches de son ordinateur pour envoyer un message à son interlocuteur sur MSN.

-Je suis sérieuse, as-tu au moins fait ton sac? Insista sa mère.

-Oui oui oui.

-Tu y a mit la potion que je t'ai acheté aujourd'hui?

-Oui oui oui oui! S'impatienta Red.

Sa mère s'approcha de son fils et se pencha sur l'écran pour voir avec qui son fils discutait, l'image perso montrait un dessin représentant une joyeuse fillette blonde au milieu de fleurs. Le remarquant, Red plaqua ses mains sur l'écran pour l'empêcher de lire leur conversation.

-Maman! Rougit-il.

Cette dernière rit, caressa les cheveux de son fils et prit congés. Red se tourna impatiemment vers son écran. Petit Papillon lui avait répondu.

Petit Papillon a dit (22:10) : Tu es vachement courageux, j'aimerai tant être comme toi! (smiley de coeur)

Red ne put retenir son sourire fier et lui répondit :

Sala-mec a dit (22:12) : Oh tu me gênes (^o^) Tu sais, ce que j'ai fait tu le peux aussi! Motives-toi, rien n'est impossible!

Petit Papillon a dit (22:13) : Merci, tes conseils me font du bien, mais dis-moi, comment va le Miaouss?

Sala-mec a dit (22:14) : T'en fait pas, il était en forme quand il est partit, il est passé dans une étrange machine et il en est ressortit requinqué en un instant, vive la technologie! XD

Petit Papillon a dit (22:15) : Hihi, moi aussi j'aimerai avoir un ami comme ça! ^v^

Sala-mec a dit (22:17) : Toi aussi tu aimerais voyager?

Petit Papillon a dit (22:19) : Oh oui j'aimerai beaucoup, mais en même temps j'aurai un peu peur toute seule T^T

Sala-mec a dit (22:22) : Tu seras pas toute seule, ton pokémon veillera sur toi!

Petit Papillon a dit (22:24) : Oui tu as raison!

Sala-mec a dit (22:25) : Hey j'ai une super idée, tu me préviendras quand tu commenceras ton voyage et je t'accompagnerai dans tes premiers pas ;)

Petit Papillon a dit (22:26) : Tu ferais ça? (^/ /o/ /^)

Sala-mec a dit (22:26) : Bien sûr! X3

Petit Papillon a dit (22:27) : Oh merchiiii! Tu me manqueras beaucoup beaucoup!

Sala-mec a dit (22:28) : Je me connecterai aux centres pokémon pour t'envoyer des mails, promis!

Petit Papillon a dit (22:30) : J'attends ça avec impatience, mais tu devrais aller te coucher, il faut que tu sois en forme demain et je veux pas que tu arrives en retard par ma faute! °(x . x)°

Sala-mec a dit (22:32) : Bon d'accord ^^ Bonne nuit Yuyu!

Petit Papillon a dit (22:34) : Bonne nuit Redaï ^^

Red se déconnecta, éteignit son ordinateur et bondit dans son lit, excité comme une puce. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, demain il aura son Salamèche et il commencera sa carrière de dresseur pokémon.

**ooooooooooo**

**Nicolas : Et voilà, fin du premier chapitre!**

**Blue : Merci de m'avoir introduite!**

**Red : Ouais, la touche féminine c'est important!**

**Nicolas : J'espère que vous avez apprécié, prochain chapitre posté demain juste avant Noël!**


	2. Premier arrivé, premier servit

**Chapitre 2 : Premier arrivé, premier servit**

**oooooo**

**Nicolas : Ca y est, dans quelques instants, c'est Noël! Comme promit, voici un cadeau pour les fans intemporels de Pokémon!**

**Red : Pour moi aussi ça y est! Je vais avoir mon premier pokémon! **

**Nicolas : Bonne lecture! **

**oooooooooo**

-Désolé Red, mais il ne reste aucun pokémon de disponible pour toi, lui dit le professeur Chen.

-NOOON! S'écria Red de désespoir.

-Oh ne t'en fait pas, ça sera pour l'année prochaine, sourit Blue, une pokéball à la main.

-Tu pourras toujours te distraire en jetant des cailloux dans les poubelles, railla Green en jonglant avec une autre pokéball.

-Red? Red! Fit une voix résonnant en écho.

-Non! Non! Comment c'est possible ça? C'est le rêve de ma vie! C'est impossible qu'on m'en prive une année entière!

-Red, debout! Insista la voix.

Red rouvrit les yeux et se redressa vivement sur son lit en poussant une exclamation de surprise. Son souffle était saccadé, son cœur battait la chamade. Bien vite, il s'aperçut qu'il était dans sa chambre et réalisa alors qu'à son plus grand soulagement, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un horrible cauchemar plutôt, en tout cas, ce n'était pas réel.

-… oh maman.

-Ce n'est pas trop tôt, j'essaye de te réveiller depuis un bon moment déjà.

-QUEWA? S'exclama Red en se tournant vivement vers son horloge.

À sa grande horreur, il découvrit que le rêve n'était pas si loin de la réalité, si il ne se dépêchait pas, il allait arriver en retard, il s'empressa de se lever, de faire voler son pyjama dans tous les sens et de s'habiller le plus vite possible. Tandis qu'il se préparait hâtivement, sa mère, Retsu, qui avait de longs cheveux aussi noirs que son fils et un visage paisible parlait l'index levé :

-Tu as eu une rude journée hier mais bien entendu tu ne m'as pas écouté quand je t'ai dit que tu devais te coucher tôt et tu as filé sur l'ordinateur, non pas que j'ai quelque chose contre les relations que tu noues sur internet, mais je préfèrerai que ça ne t'entrave pas. Après, tu es assez grand pour que je ne te dise plus de faire attention et puis tu as ton intimité mais j'aimerai tout de même que tu gardes ça à l'esprit.

-Merci maman, j'y go! Pressa-t-il en déposant un rapide bisou sur la joue de sa mère.

Il sortit de sa chambre et dévala les escaliers en trombe.

-Je me demande par ailleurs si il a noué ses lacets? Se demanda Retsu, un raffut terrible dans les escaliers lui répondit. Apparemment pas, conclut-elle, tout sourire.

_Il fallait bien qu'il parte un jour, n'est-ce pas, Shiki?_

Retsu se tourna vers la photo posée sur la table de chevet de son fils. Il y figurait, plus jeune, avec derrière lui un homme à qui il ressemblait de plus en plus au fil du temps, les mêmes yeux et les mêmes cheveux.

**ooooooooooo**

-Hey Red! Tu as eu une panne de réveil ou quoi? Demanda Blue en l'apercevant.

Red accourait toujours, son pantalon tombait a chaque pas car déboutonné, sa casquette de travers l'empêchait de voir correctement, sa veste pendait au niveau de ses coudes, entravant les mouvements de ses bras dans sa course folle. La jeune fille était assise sur le muret bordant le laboratoire du professeur Chen, la grille d'entrée était ouverte. Le garçon l'aperçut et s'arrêta au niveau de la grille pour reprendre son souffle.

-Blue?

-Heu… pourrais-tu t'embrailler? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle détournait le regard et plaquait sa main sur sa bouche, mais c'était pour mieux cacher son fou rire. Red rougit et se dépêcha de s'arranger, c'était toujours mieux que dans son rêve où il se présentait carrément en pyjama au scientifique. Après avoir remit ses affaires en ordre, Red remarqua que Blue avait changé de garde-robe. Elle avait toujours son chapeau blanc mais à présent elle arborait un haut cyan sans manches et une jupe rose lui arrivant à la mi-cuisse, en fait, l'ensemble était encore plus court que sa robe noire mais Red préféra ne pas commenter, il était vrai que s'habiller en noir en été était déconseillé et au moins, Blue ne risquait pas d'avoir chaud. À côté d'elle était posé un sac jaune à bandoulière, Red pour sa part avait un sac à dos jaune qu'il avait oublié à la maison.

-Yo.

Red se retourna et reconnut immédiatement Green. Lui aussi avait changé de vêtements, il portait tout de même toujours du noir et du violet, sauf que c'était son tee-shirt qui était en noir et son pantalon violet. Il portait également une ceinture blanche à pochettes. Il avait toujours son pendentif autour du cou. Ses manches étant plus courtes, Red pu voir les bracelets violets de Green et sourit. Chacun des amis avait acheté deux bracelets et l'avait donné aux deux autres avec leur nom dessus pour sceller leur promesse d'être de grands maîtres pokémon. Celui au poignet droit de Red était celui offert par Green et celui à son poignet gauche, offert par Blue. Tous trois se connaissaient depuis si longtemps et la tension qui régnait ces derniers jours semblait s'être évaporée. Green lui tendit d'ailleurs son sac à dos jaune.

-Tiens, ta mère m'a dit de t'apporter ça.

-Ah merci! Mais alors, je suis pas en retard!

-Non non, assura Blue.

-Ouf! Tu nous attendais Blue?

-Non, j'ai déjà mon pokémon, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Cool! Lequel as-tu prit? Demanda Red.

Blue bondit du muret et atterrit avec grâce au sol et sortit de son sac une pokéball et la jeta au sol, laissant apparaître… une tortue bleue.

-Carapuce, dit le pokémon.

-Wa! Tu as prit Carapuce!

-Grand-père n'est pas revenu? Demanda Green.

-Hein? Fit Red sans comprendre.

-Peu après mon arrivée, monsieur Chen est partit régler des affaires de je sais pas quoi sur la Route 1.

-Oh, je vois… donc on doit l'attendre.

Red s'assit sur l'herbe, Green s'appuya sur le muret les mains dans les poches et Blue jouait avec son Carapuce un grand sourire. Bien vite, Red ne tint plus en place et se releva.

-Bon, je vais le chercher!

-Il n'est sûrement pas loin, fit remarquer Blue.

-Ouais mais je peux plus attendre!

Sur ces mots, Red s'élança vers la Route 1 qui menait à Jadielle qui se trouvait à l'autre bout du village.

-Monsieur Chen? Monsieur Chen? Appelait Red en regardant autour de lui, les mains en porte-voix.

Red se dirigea vers les hautes herbes et continua d'appeler. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose frôler sa jambe. Il frissonna et bondit en arrière en criant sa surprise.

-Miaouss!

-Oh c'est toi, tu m'as fait peur! Soupira Red. Tu n'aurais pas vu le professeur Chen?

-Red, éloigne-toi!

Le garçon leva les yeux et vit le professeur lui-même en train de courir dans sa direction, encore des ennuis? Et les ennuis lui sautèrent littéralement dessus, Red plongea sur le côté, imité par Miaouss. C'était une espèce de petite chose toute jaune entourée d'éclairs. Red se redressa et écarquilla les yeux, il s'agissait d'un pokémon, une espèce de souris un peu plus petite que Miaouss toute jaune à part l'extrémité des oreilles noires, avec deux cercles rouge sur les joues et une queue en forme d'éclair dressée. Il n'avait jamais vu ce type de pokémon et ignorait complètement son nom.

-Pika! Rugit-il de sa petite voix aigüe.

-Pika? Répéta le garçon sans comprendre.

Par contre, il comprit vite quand des étincelles sortirent de ses joues, ce pokémon était tout sauf ravi de voir le garçon. Il ne cachait pas son hostilité, mais Miaouss bondit devant Red et sortit ses griffes. C'est à ce moment que le professeur Chen arriva à la hauteur de garçon et se mit à son tour devant.

-Que fais-tu ici?

-Ben je vous cherchais, répondit Red. Que faisiez-vous?

-Eh bien j'avais détecté une anomalie dans la pression atmosphérique et après analyse j'ai localisé ce phénomène inhabituel et je suis allé vérifier.

-… gnié? Fit Red, embrouillé.

-Ce pokémon dégage des ondes électriques, simplifia le scientifique.

-Ahh! Mais pourquoi fait-il ça?

Sans crier gare, les étincelles du pokémon jaune se transformèrent en un éclair qui disparut dans le ciel.

-Ce pokémon, Pikachu, est grisé par l'air tonique et vivifiant de Bourg-Palette, il ne sait plus quoi faire pour se dépenser.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire?

-Je ne vois qu'une solution, mais pour ça j'ai besoin de Miaouss.

Le pokémon chat se tourna vers Red qui confirma qu'ils avaient besoin de son aide, il miaula alors et se mit devant Chen.

-Utilises ton attaque Griffe!

Toutes griffes dehors, Miaouss bondit à grande vitesse sur le Pikachu sauvage. Red était impressionné, le Professeur méritais bien son surnom de Prof. Pokémon, il connaissait par cœur les attaques des Miaouss. Mais la souris pokémon ne se laissa pas impressionée et lui échappa.

-Il est rapide! S'écria Red.

Un nouvel éclair jaillit du corps de Pikachu pour disparaître dans le ciel mais cette fois-ci, cet éclair s'abbatit avec violence sur Miaouss qui ne put esquiver. Red craignait le pire mais, bien qu'amoché, le pokémon se redressa et repartit à l'assaut.

-Je vois, ce pokémon a encore un niveau faible.

-Faible? S'exclama Red. Il fait tomber des éclairs!

-Mais ceux-ci ne sont pas très puissants, c'est plus impressionnant qu'autre choses, affirma Chen. Miaouss, lance ton Rugissement!

Miaouss se mit alors à miauler d'un ton grave, le Pikachu campé sur ses quatres pattes rugit de nouveau pour répondre à cette provocation.

-Et maintenant? … professeur? Demanda Red en regardant autour de lui. Où il est passé?

Soudain, avec une agilité incroyable pour son âge, Chen surgit derrière Pikachu et lança sur lui une pokéball. Le pokémon disparut à l'intérieur, Red en était ébahis. Il avait réussi? Non, la balle gigotait, comme si le pokémon prisonnier à l'intérieur se débattait pour en sortir. Miaouss se tenait prêt si jamais le pokémon parvenait à se libérer, Chen aussi était sur ses gardes, et au bout de trois secondes… la balle s'immobilisa. Le vieil homme poussa un gros soupir et ramassa la pokéball.

-Wa! Vous avez réussi!

-Oui mais ce n'est plus vraiment de mon âge, répondit le professeur en souriant. Bien, à nous alors. Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu me cherchais?

-Pour recevoir mon pokémon bien sûr, je ne pouvais plus attendre!

-Miaouss! Confirma le pokémon chat en hochant la tête.

-Hm? Hey! Attends voir, comment ça se fait que tu sois au courant? En fait tu me suivais que je suis sorti de chez moi?

Miaouss confirma en hochant la tête avec un sourire malicieux.

-Je comprends mieux, eh bien ce que je pensais sur toi se confirme.

-Hein? Qu'est-ce que vous pensiez de moi?

-Que tu as un don avec les pokémons. Ce Miaouss par exemple, il a beau être sauvage, il te fait entièrement confiance. Peu de gens ont ce « feeling » avec des pokémons sauvages.

Red massa sa nuque, flatté par ces propos, ils venaient tout de même d'un expert.

-Bien, retournons dans mon labo, Green m'y attend n'est-ce pas?

-Ah oui!

Tandis que Miaouss prit congés d'eux, Chen entraîna Red à son laboratoire.

-Ah, vous revoilà, sourit Blue.

-Green, Red, Blue, suivez-moi je vous prie, demanda Chen en entrant dans son laboratoire.

Un instant plus tard, les trois adolescents se retrouvèrent au cœur du fameux labo. Rien n'avait changé depuis hier, toujours ces machines bizarres, ces bibliothèques remplies de livres traitant sur les pokémons, ces tables remplies d'instruments étonnants et surtout, ces vitrines derrière lesquelles étaient exposées des pokéball. Au centre de la pièce trônait une sorte de générateur d'un mètre de haut de forme cylindrique avec un dôme de verre en son sommet. À l'intérieur trônait trois pokéball disposées en triangle. Chacune portait une inscription et de couleur différente, « Bulbizarre » en vert, « Salamèche » en orange et « Carapuce » en bleu. Red déglutit, le dôme se sépara en deux et disparut dans la machine, laissant les pokéball à l'air libre.

-Bien, Red, tu peux choisir.

Red s'avança et n'eut pas un instant d'hésitation, il saisit la pokéball avec les inscriptions orange.

-Je choisis mon partenaire, Salamèche!

Red, tout excité ouvrit la balle, mais rien n'en sortit.

-… QUOI? Paniqua le garçon.

-À vrai dire… commença Chen.

-Il a déjà été prit par Damien qui est arrivé le premier, acheva Blue avec un sourire crispé.

-Et comme on dit, premier arrivé, premier servit, conclut le professeur.

Damien? Il s'agissait d'un ami des trois adolescents, du même âge qu'eux avec qui ils s'amusaient de temps en temps, il était assez sympa mais là, Red prenait très mal le fait qu'il l'ait doublé, surtout qu'il avait déjà tissé un semblant de lien avec Salamèche, mais il devait se résigner.

-Bon… eh bien je vais prendre le dernier puisque Blue a Carapuce. De toute façon Bulbizarre est vivement conseillé pour les débutants, positiva le garçon en saisissant la balle aux inscriptions vertes.

Red appuya sur le bouton au centre de la pokéball pour l'ouvrir et il se passa… absolument rien.

-… ARGH! Mais où est-il?

-Eh bien tu vois… Sarao l'a prit, répondit Blue, toujours avec son sourire crispé.

Sarao? Au fond ça n'étonnait Red qu'à moitié, cet autre ami avait toujours clamé qu'il choisirait le pokémon de type Plante. Cette fois ci, ça y est, le cauchemar de Red s'était changé en réalité. Arriver à l'heure n'avait pas suffit, il s'était fait sucrer Salamèche et par-dessus le marché, il ne restait plus aucun pokémon pour lui.

-Pas de chances, confirma calmement Green.

-Tu dis ça mais toi non plus tu n'as pas eu de pokémon! C'est horrible, on va devoir attendre encore un an à jouer à la Super Nintendo en imaginant que les pokémons qu'on dirige sont les nôtres ou à jeter des cailloux dans les poubelles en imaginant que ce sont des pokéballs!

-Allons, allons, du calme, ce n'est pas dans un an qu'il y aura un nouvel arrivage mais un mois, corrigea Chen.

-C'est du pareil au même! On s'était promit tous les trois de partir ensembles et seul Blue va pouvoir le faire.

-Tu es bien naïf, sourit Green.

-Hein?

-Ta réaction, mon cher Red, me confirme que tu es plus que prêt à partir en voyage. J'ai sentit que Salamèche et toi vous étiez comporté comme une équipe alors dés que Damien est venu le prendre, je me suis dit que peut être qu'un autre pokémon te conviendrait mieux.

-C'est vrai? Il en reste un?

-Il m'en reste même deux, assura Chen en sortant de sa poche la pokéball contenant le Pikachu capturé tout à l'heure.

Red cligna des yeux et soudain, entre les trois pokéball, au cœur du triangle émergea une nouvelle balle rouge et blanche.

-C'est! C'est Évoli! S'exclama Green.

-Évoli? Répétèrent Red et Blue.

-En effet, c'est lui, confirma Chen.

-Mais papi, tu avais dit que tu me le confierais! Contesta Green.

-C'est quoi au juste un Évoli? Demanda Blue.

-Aux premiers abords, ce n'est qu'un pokémon de type Normal, qui n'a donc aucune particularité, commença Green.

-Seulement, c'est un pokémon très spécial, non seulement à cause de sa grande rareté mais aussi parce qu'il possède un pouvoir que les autres pokémons n'ont pas. J'ai mené bien des recherches sur lui mais j'ai récement décidé de le remettre entre les mains d'un apprenti dresseur capable d'exploiter cet immense potentiel.

-Justement, je suis le plus à même de manipuler ce grand pouvoir, papi! Affirma Green, sûr de lui. Fais-moi confiance!

-Un grand pouvoir… murmura Blue.

-Ma décision est prise, Green, c'est Red que j'ai choisit pour être le dresseur d'Évoli. Et je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était à toi, j'ai dit que je le confierai à celui que je jugerai capable…

En un éclair, Green saisit la pokéball contenant Évoli sous le nez de Red et le libéra. Apparut alors à leurs pieds une sorte de renard brun aux longues oreilles. Il leva ses yeux noirs et regarda Green, puis Red, puis Blue, puis le Professeur, puis de nouveau Green.

-Lihiii, sourit le pokémon.

Aparemment le « mal » était déjà fait, Évoli s'était déjà prit d'affection pour Green. Blue s'agenouilla devant lui pour mieux le voir.

-Alors c'est lui le pokémon si redoutable? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Le pouvoir ne rime pas forcément avec la force, dit sagement le professeur. Eh bien quoiqu'il en soit, on dirait qu'Évoli t'as déjà adopté et puisque tu es si sur de toi Green alors je te le confie, quand à toi Red, je t'offre celui-là, il est peut être encore un peu instable mais ça va vite aller, j'en suis convaincu.

Joignant le geste à la parole, le professeur Chen posa dans la main de Red la pokéball contenant Pikachu. Red sourit, même si cette souris avait tout à l'heure essayé de lui sauté dessus, maintenant il était son premier pokémon et ça lui suffisait. Et puis, les experts s'accordaient tous à dire que Salamèche était le plus difficile des trois à dresser, il s'était déjà bien préparé.

-Merci beaucoup professeur, je vous promets d'en prendre soin!

-J'en suis sur. Bien, maintenant que chacun d'entre vous possède son pokémon, vous pouvez partir à l'aventure!

Tous trois hochèrent la tête et s'apprêtèrent à sortir, mais Chen les arrêta.

-Néanmoins, il y a une raison pour laquelle j'ai tenu à vous avoir ici tous les trois, mais rassurez vous, ça ne sera pas long, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouté face aux mines déconfites des trois adolescents. Vous qui avez le meilleur potentiel en tant que qu'apprenti-dresseur de tous le village, je voudrais vous remettre ma dernière invention sur laquelle j'ai pour ainsi dire travaillé toute ma vie : le Pokédex.

Il s'éloigna vers une table et prit trois petites boîtes rouges bizarres et identiques que Red avait partiellement remarqué à son arrivée.

-Quand j'étais jeune je rêvais de parcourir le monde et recenser tous les pokémons existants sur terre et le Pokédex enregistre toutes les informations sur les pokémons rencontrés ou capturés! C'est pour ainsi dire une véritable encyclopédie pokémon! Mon rêve est de faire un guide complet sur les pokémons du monde entier, mais hélas je suis trop vieux maintenant, aussi puis-je m'en remettre à vous trois pour accomplir cette mission à ma place?

-Oui! Répondit Red.

-C'est passionant, je ferai de mon mieux! Assura Blue.

-Aucun problème, affirma Green.

-Merci beaucoup à vous trois, allez roulez jeunesse et faites un bon voyage!

Red et Blue allaient partir quand…

-Red! Et si nous faisions un duel pour savoir lequel de nos deux pokémons est le plus fort? Proposa Green. À moins que tu n'aies la trouille de perdre.

Encore ce ton cynique qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Il y avait décidément quelque chose qui n'allait pas, Red décida de tirer enfin cette affaire au clair.

-Très bien, mais si je gagne, tu devras me dire ce qu'il s'est passé durant la semaine où tu es partit, répondit le garçon en rajustant sa casquette.

-Comme tu voudras, puisque de toute façon je vais gagner.

-Eh bien, vous ne perdez pas de temps, s'enthousiamsa Blue.

-Parfait, voilà une bonne occasion de vous fammiliariser avec le Pokédex, se réjouit Chen. Allons dehors.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Red jeta sa pokéball au sol, Pikachu apparut.

-Pikachu.

-Waouh! Il est vraiment mignon, tu es un veinard Red!

-D'habitude les Pikachu vivent dans les forêts, il est assez rare d'en croiser sur les routes, expliqua Chen.

- Alors comment expliquez-vous sa présence sur la Route 1? Demanda Red.

-Eh bien tout simplement que nous avons affaire à un pokémon voyageur.

-Chu! Confirma Pikachu en hochant fièrement la tête, comme si c'était une évidence.

-Pikachu, un pokémon souris de type Electrik, dit Green.

Red se tourna étonné vers son ami et remarqua qu'il pointait son Pokédex ouvert sur Pikachu. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs ouvrit alors le sien et le pointa sur Pikachu à son tour, en plus des informations dictées par Green, il y avait sa taille, son poids et de plus amples détails sur son Pikachu, comme ses goûts pour les pommes.

-J'ai plus d'informations sur Pikachu que Green.

-C'est normal, puisque le Pokédex l'a enregistré comme étant ton pokémon, informa Chen.

-Ah je vois, voyons voir Évoli, ajouta Red en pointant son gadget bien pratique sur le petit pokémon brun. « Évoli, pokémon renard de type Normal » c'est tout?

-J'ai la même chose, confirma Blue avec son propre Pokédex. Et toi Green?

-… je comprends mieux quel est son pouvoir. Tout réside dans son ADN instable, il s'adapte à son environnement.

-Son ADN? Répéta Red, abasourdi. Je comprends pourquoi le professeur l'étudait.

-Essayez sur le miens, proposa Blue.

« Carapuce, pokémon tortue de type Eau ».

-Belle initiative, vous avez à présent 3 pokémons vus dans vos Pokédex. De plus, hormis les informations personnelles de vos pokémons, il y a également la liste complète des attaques qu'ils connaissent déjà, idéal pour des apprentis-dresseurs.

-Génial! Alors on le commence ce duel? S'impacienta Red.

-Bien.

Évoli se posta devant Green et Pikachu, jusqu'à présent immobile, regardant avec curiosité autour de lui, avait disparut.

-Hein? Pikachu? Où es-tu? Appela Red, ébahis par la disparition soudaine de son pokémon.

Cependant, il n'eut pas à le chercher bien longtemps. Il le trouva auprès de Blue qui s'était agenouillée pour lui caresser la tête avec un sourire heureux, Pikachu semblait lui aussi apprécier ce moment.

-Eh oh! Ton dresseur est par ici!

-Il ne m'a pas l'air très réceptif, ton pokémon, fit remarquer calmement Green.

-Non, tu crois? Tu les as eus en promo tes yeux? Hey Pikachu!

-Chu! Fit le pokémon en détournant le regard.

-Ce n'est pas terrible pour un premier duel, mais j'imagine que c'est toujours mieux que rien. Évoli, attaque Charge!

-Hey une minute, on est pas prêts! Contesta Red.

-Pourquoi as-tu relevé ce défi si tu n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir te servir de ton pokémon? Demanda Blue.

-Je me doutais pas qu'il serait désobéissant à ce point…

Les oreilles de Pikachu se dressèrent et sans se retourner, il bondit sur le côté pour esquiver la Charge d'Évoli. Red reprit espoir, il consulta le Pokédex pour savoir de quelles attaques ils disposaient.

-Pikachu, réplique avec ton attaque Éclair!

Mais à son grand désespoir, Pikachu continua d'esquiver les attaques d'Évoli sans chercher à riposter. Il s'autorisa même à détourner le regard pour tirer la langue à son dresseur.

-Je vois, les Pikachu sont à la base assez rapides, murmura Green.

-Pikachu, utilise ton Éclair bon sang! Allez quoi!

Pikachu lui fit une grimace en guise de réponse, manifestement indisposé à l'idée de lui obéir.

-Mais enfin, pourquoi refuses-tu d'obéir? Tu ne vois pas que si tu ne fais rien pour te défendre, l'Évoli de Green va te pulvériser.

Pikachu jeta un coup d'œil vers le pokémon adverse campé sur ses pattes arrière, prêt à charger de nouveau. Avec une indifférence des plus marquée, le pokémon jaune gambada jusqu'à l'arbre le plus proche et l'escalada sans difficulté pour s'allonger à la branche la plus haute. Pour Red, c'était le comble, maintenant Pikachu fuyait le combat!

-Mais tu vas te bouger espèce de sale petit flemmard! Explosa le dresseur.

-Évoli, Coup de main.

Soudain, le pokémon brun fut entouré d'un halo de lumière.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore? S'exclama Red en pointant son Pokédex sur Évoli.

« Coup de main, pouvoir utilisé pour accroître les capacités du lanceur ».

-Maintenant Charge sur l'arbre.

Sans hésitations, Évoli se rua sur l'arbre et donna un coup de tête si fort que le végétal partit en arrière, déséquilibrant Pikachu qui tomba au sol sur le dos.

-… pi… pika!

Des étincelles jaillirent de ses joues tandis qu'il se redressait sur ses deux pattes arrière. Ce coup l'avait rendu hostile, Évoli le défiait du regard avec un sourire moqueur, nullement impressioné.

-On dirait que ce coup l'a motivé, profites-en Red! Conseilla Blue.

-Heu… oui! Se reprit le garçon, jusque là béa face à la force colossale d'Évoli. Pikachu, à l'attaque!

Pikachu s'élança alors.

-Enfin il se réveille, Évoli Charge!

-Yes! Lance ton Éclair!

Mais Pikachu continua à n'en faire qu'à sa tête, il voulait bien se battre, mais seul et juste pour se venger de la chute. Il heurta violement Évoli du crâne. Les deux petits pokémons se repoussèrent mutuellement face à l'intensité du choc mais se redressèrent rapidement pour repartir à l'assaut.

-Non pas comme ça! Évoli a plus de force de frappe que toi!

Peine perdu, Pikachu chargea à nouveau, bien décidé à lutter au corps à corps et ce, même si effectivement, il était plus atteint par les chocs qu'Évoli. Ils se heurtèrent à nouveau mais se rétablirent pour mieux repartir à l'attaque.

-Je me demande ce qu'il essaye de prouver…, se demandait Blue, perplexe face au comportement de Pikachu.

-À mon avis, il veut prouver que même capturé, il n'a besoin de personne et rien ne peut le forcer à obéir à des ordres… cette indépendance d'esprit est assez inhabituelle chez un pokémon de ce niveau. Il est vrai que les Pikachu ne sont pas de nature docile avec les garçons mais là, il pousse même jusqu'à défier son propre dresseur.

En effet, lorsque Pikachu se décida enfin à utiliser son Éclair, c'était sur son propre dresseur qui venait de le traiter de petite teigne.

-Aïe! Gémit Red.

-En général, ce genre de rebellion chez les pokémons s'explique tout simplement par le fait qu'ils se considèrent comme beaucoup trop puissant pour leur dresseur, acheva Chen. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je comptais confier Pikachu à Green, ça aurait été un excellent moyen de tester son niveau d'autorité.

-Mais c'est Red qui l'a, et lui et l'autorité, c'est loin de faire un, constata Blue. Oh j'ai une idée! Red! Prend le par les sentiments!

-Les sentiments? Répéta le garçon avant de se tourner vers Pikachu, puis le Pokédex. Mais oui! Pikachu écoute! Si tu combats sous mes ordres au moins pour cette fois, je t'offre une pomme!

Les oreilles de Pikachu gigotèrent au mot « pomme ». Red sourit malicieusement, son plan avait l'air de fonctionner.

-Maintenant baisse le niveau de son attaque avec ton Rugissement!

Pikachu s'exécuta en rugissant d'une voix plus grave que son ton naturellement aigu.

-Évoli Charge vite!

Le pokémon se rua sur Pikachu et le renversa d'un coup d'épaule. Pikachu roula par terre sur quelques mètres avant de se relever de nouveau, reprenant son souffle.

-Pikachu, utilse ton Éclair!

-Pika… chu!

Les étincelles des joues du pokémon jaune devinrent un véritable courant électrique qui parcourut son petit corps avant de le déchainer sur Évoli qui n'eut le temps d'éviter.

-Oui! S'exclama Red.

-Ça y est, le combat a vraiment commencé! S'excita Blue.

-Et hélas il est bientôt terminé, précisa Chen.

En effet, les deux pokémons n'étaient plus vraiment au meilleur de leur forme, haletants et couverts de poussière. Tout allait se jouer dans le dernier assaut. Red et Green se fixaient intensément, en transe depuis déjà quelques secondes.

-Charge! S'écrièrent-ils soudain.

Les deux pokémons se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et se heurtèrent une dernière fois avant d'être repoussés et s'affaler au sol.

-Pikachu, appela Red, inquiet.

-Relèves-toi Évoli! Exigea Green.

Pikachu remuait à peine, Évoli tenta avec grandes difficultés de se remettre sur pattes mais son corps fut parcouru soudain de petits éclairs avant qu'il ne s'écroule pour de bon.

-Le combat est terminé, match nul!

-Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces éclairs sur Évoli? Demanda Blue tandis que Red se précipita sur son pokémon pour le soulever dans ses bras.

-Eh bien lorsque Pikachu utilise son Éclair, il génère un champ électrique autour de son corps qu'il expédie sur son adversaire, mais après l'attaque, le champ est toujours actif et lorsqu'il a chargé sur Évoli, Pikachu l'a électrocuté en même temps et le courant dégagé autour Évoli l'a paralysé, on appelle ça la capacité Statik, expliqua Chen.

-Je vois, ce pokémon a des ressources, fit Green en rappelant Évoli dans sa pokéball. Peut être aurais-je en effet du prendre celui-là.

**ooooooooooooo**

Les deux pokéball ressortirent de la machine du professeur Chen régénérant les pokémons. Les propriétaires les récupérèrent.

-Entraînez bien vos pokémons et surtout prenez soin d'eux. Tenez, je vous offre à chacun cinq pokéball vides qui vous permettront de capturer des pokémons sauvages. Mais les lancer n'est pas suffisant, il faut affaiblir le pokémon adverse avec le vôtre. Bien, sur ce, roulez jeunesse!

Les trois adolescents allaient pour partir quand la balle dans la main de Red se mit à vibrer.

-Hm? Hey qu'est-ce qui se passe encore? Se demanda-t-il en regardant la balle.

Sans crier gare, elle s'ouvrit, libérant Pikachu sans que Red n'ait fait quoique ce soit. Celui-ci était rétablit mais il arborait à nouveau un visage hautain.

-Il s'est libéré tout seul! S'exclama Blue.

-Cette pokéball doit avoir un défaut, se dit Red.

-Voilà qui est interessant. Non content d'être rebelle, il est manifestement claustrophobe, informa le professeur Chen.

-Claustroquoi?

-Il n'aime pas les lieux clos.

Green eut un rire léger et moqueur.

-Si tu veux un bon conseil ne dors plus, il risquerait de s'échapper.

-Oh ça va! Pikachu, retournes dans ta pokéball, demanda Red.

-Chu, fit le pokémon en détournant le regard.

-… bon et puis après tout tant mieux, ça nous donnera l'occasion de mieux nous connaître à marcher côte à côte. On est une équipe maintenant, pas vrai, Pikachu?

Le pokémon regarda son dresseur d'un drôle d'air, comme si cette idée était la plus stupide que Red pouvait trouver. Il s'approcha alors, debout sur ses deux pattes arrières et leva un doigt de sa main vers sa bouche en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pikapi.

-Hein? Tu as un problème dans la bouche?

Pikachu leva les yeux au ciel, s'approcha de son dresseur et le mordit au mollet.

-Aaaaaaaïe! S'écria Red.

Une fois le premier choc passé, il leva la jambe et l'agita pour faire lâcher Pikachu, mais ce dernier gardait fermement ses petits crocs plantés et s'accrochait.

-Bon, je vous laisse faire mumuse toi et ton pokéminus.

Sur ces mots, Green sortit du laboratoire sans se retourner.

-Tu sais, je crois qu'il réclame la pomme que tu lui a promit.

-Ouille ouille ouille! Tu pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt?

-Désolée mais tu aurais pu t'en souvenir de toi-même.

-Mais non pas toi, Pikachu!

-Sans vouloir t'enfoncer, je pense qu'il s'est tué à le dire.

Ce dernier lâcha enfin prise et tendit sa patte avant. Red soupira et posa son sac par terre, il n'avait pas le choix et si il voulait instaurer un climat de confiance entre eux, il devait tenir ses promesses, il tira donc de son sac une pomme rouge bien juteuse dans une boîte plastique avec d'autres fruits et la tendit à Pikachu.

-Tiens, régale-toi, tu l'as méritée, sourit Red.

Le pokémon la prit dans sa bouche, se remit à quatres pattes et s'enfuit dehors avec. Red soupira.

-Ça commence bien…

-Oui, sur les chapeaux de roues! Sourit Blue. Bien, alors bonne chance avec ton Pikachu, on se retrouve à Jadielle si tu arrives à nous rattraper.

-Faudra déjà que je l'attrape LUI d'abord, soupira Red avant de se resaisir. Mais tu as raison! Après tout on vit notre rêve et on sera à la hauteur!

-Voilà le Red que je connais! Eh bien à plus, Red, Professeur.

Les deux interessés accompagnèrent la jeune fille jusqu'à la grille, Pikachu était là a grignoter sa pomme avec un sourire satisfait. Blue caressa sa tête au passage.

-Ne soit pas trop dur avec lui, il t'aime déjà, lui dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Pikachu haussa les épaules, non pas qu'il ne la croyait pas mais ce que pensait son dresseur vis-à-vis de lui lui était complètement égal.

-Au fait Red, tu peux donner un surnom à tes pokémons, en as-tu un pour Pikachu? Demanda Chen.

-J'en avais prévu un pour Salamèche, mais j'imagine qu'il ira tout aussi bien pour Pikachu.

Red s'assit prêt de son pokémon et le regarda manger. Ce dernier se contentait de l'ignorer. Lorsqu'il finit sa pomme, Pikachu s'étira tandis que Red se redressa.

-Bon, on les a assez laissé prendre de l'avance sur nous, ces quatre là! En route Homura!

**oooooooooo**

**Nicolas : Et voilà, le duo Red/Homura est en marche.**

**Homura sceptique : Pika...**

**Red désespéré : Pourquoi ne puis-je être un dresseur lambda? T^T**

**Nicolas : Parce que ce serait trop facile sinon, banane ^^ Pour information, Retsu la mère de Red est directement tirée de Retsu Unohana de Bleach et Shiki, son père eh bien vous le serez plus tard. J'ai donné à Pikachu le nom d'Homura, le guenin héros de ma fanfic sur Naruto _Le son d'une clochette_. Et pourquoi à la base Red pensait que ce nom allait bien pour Salamèche? Parce qu'Homura signifie "embrasement" en japonais. Sur ce, passez de bonnes vacances! **


	3. La défiance d'Homura

**Chapitre 3 : La défiance d'Homura**

**ooooooooo**

**Nicolas : Salut, je suis de retour pour vous jouer un bon tour, je sais c'est ringard mais je trouve que ça sonne bien! XD**

**Red et Homura sont perplexes.**

**Green et Evoli ne réagissent pas.**

**Blue et Cara éclatent de rire.**

**Nicolas : Bref, cela m'a prit du temps, j'aime trop les détails, pour finir le chapitre 4! **

**Homura (Nagisa, pas le Pikachu) : Peut être que si tu lâchais Pokémon pour Naruto, ça irait plus vite? ^^**

**Nicolas avec un petit sourire sadique : Ouais, ou peut être que je pourrai lâcher Naruto pour Pokémon, j'irais aussi plus vite.**

**Homura Nagisa : Heuuu... non ça ira ^^' heuu Vive Pokémon!**

**Red : Merci.**

**Nicolas : Brave petit. A tous les lecteurs, merci de me lire et voilà la suite des aventures de Red, Green et Blue!**

**ooooooooooooo**

Red avait décidé de s'arrêter chez lui pour embrasser une dernière fois sa mère. Il baissa les yeux vers Homura et constata à regret que ce dernier était plus indisposé qu'autres choses de devoir le suivre. Homura était un Pikachu peu docile, voire rebelle. Il n'écoutait pas son dresseur, faisait que ce que bon lui semblait et se moquait même parfois de lui. À croire que c'était Homura qui dressait Red et non l'inverse. Le garçon tenta tout de même de faire bonne figure pour mettre son Pikachu en confiance et ouvrit la porte.

-Maman, c'est moi, je suis avec Homura.

Le pokémon se laissa convaincre d'entrer à son tour, curieux. Et puis si la mère de son dresseur était aussi gentille qu'il le clamait, elle lui donnera peut-être une pomme. Apparemment ce n'était pas pour tout de suite lorsqu'il vit la mère accueillir son fils avec son sourire chaleureux. Homura préféra largement s'éclipser, non pas que cette scène le répugnait mais elle lui rappelait des souvenirs familiaux qu'il avait laissé derrière lui en quittant sa forêt natale. Et puis c'était quoi ce nom, Homura? Le Pikachu était bien curieux de le savoir.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire pour échapper à son ennui et poussé par la curiosité, il grimpa les escaliers de la maison et chercha la chambre de Red, il la trouva bien vite et poussa la porte à l'aide de ses mains. C'était une chambre normale au mur blanc grisâtre, au parquais de bois confortable pour les pattes d'Homura avec au centre de la chambre un tapis vert à pois jaunes où étaient posés un écran de télévision et une sorte de console qu'Homura avait déjà aperçut en vente dans un magasin de ce que les humains appelaient jeux vidéo à Jadielle. Divers jeux étaient posés en pile, tous parlaient de pokémons. Contre le mur, un lit simple aux draps blancs et à l'oreiller qu'Homura jugea moelleux après être monté dessus. Du haut du lit il pouvait apercevoir ce qui se trouvait sur le bureau posé contre le mur à droite de la porte, un ordinateur. Il y avait aussi une commode et une petite bibliothèque peinte en verte pour aiguayer surement, rempli de magazines et de jouets à l'effigie des pokémons. Le Pikachu poussa un soupir et bondit hors du lit et grimpa sur le rebord de la fenêtre située au-dessus pour regarder le paisible village. Il s'était toujours dit qu'il serait libre et sans maître. Ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il arpentait les routes en quête d'un nouvel endroit à découvrir. Lorsqu'il arriva dans cette campagne, l'air pur et vivifiant l'émoustilla, il s'était sentit heureux et libre. Il était tellement foufou qu'il en oubliait de contrôler le flux électrique de ses joues, c'est alors qu'à peine deux heures après son arrivée, ce bonhomme avec la longue blouse blanche l'avait repéré. Méfiant, le Pikachu tenta de s'enfuir et c'est là qu'il « tomba » sur ce gamin avec ce Miaouss. Il en voulait beaucoup à ce vieux schnoque qui l'avait capturé mais plus encore à ce garçon qui le privait de sa liberté. Pikachu aimait les grands espaces, regarder le ciel, gambader dans les champs de fleurs, sentir les odeurs de la nature et au lieu de ça, il était confiné dans une balle. Les deux heures de paradis qu'il avait vécu dans ce havre de paix que la main de l'homme n'avait pas encore gâché avaient soudain laissé place à l'enfer, son enfer. Lorsqu'il sortit enfin de sa balle, c'était pour se battre avec un autre pokémon. Au moins, la fille elle était différente de ces deux barbares qui lui servaient d'amis, elle avait un cœur, elle.

-Ah tu es là Homura.

Le Pikachu se retourna, il était surprit mais ne laissait rien paraître. Il avait une bonne ouïe mais plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu Red venir. Il détourna alors la tête pour retourner à sa contemplation du monde extérieur. Le dresseur s'assit sur son lit, à la hauteur du Pikachu.

-Tu me fais toujours la tête?

-Pika, confirma-t-il en hochant la tête sans le regarder.

-C'est parce que j'ai oublié de te donner ta pomme?

Homura leva la patte pour signifier que c'était ça mais qu'il y avait autre chose de plus grave.

-Écoute, tu es mon premier pokémon et je suis ravi de t'avoir à mes côtés. Pour moi tu n'es pas un pokémon comme les autres.

C'était le moins que Red pouvait dire. Homura ne semblait même pas l'écouter.

-Et si tu tiens tant que ça à ne pas être transporté dans cette pokéball alors je te laisserai à l'air libre.

Homura se retourna et le regarda, méfiant mais interrogatif.

-On fait un marché, je ne te transporte pas dans ta pokéball et tu ne t'enfuis pas, d'accord? Demanda-t-il en tendant la main.

Le pokémon regarda la main tendue puis le visage de Red qui souriait honnêtement. Ça semblait équitable et il n'avait pas l'air d'y avoir anguille sous roche. Il tendit donc la patte et ses petits doigts se refermèrent sur l'un de ceux de son dresseur. Celui-ci semblait plus que ravi d'avoir franchi le premier pas, il déchanta vite lorsqu'il vit le sourire démoniaque du Pikachu.

-GYAAAAA! Hurla-t-il, électrocuté.

C'est ce moment que choisit Retsu pour entrer dans la chambre de son fils. Elle sourit tranquillement.

-Oh, que c'est attendrissant. Sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeux de mots, le courant me semble bien passer entre vous deux, c'est un véritable coup de foudre.

-Gaaaa… oui sans doute maman…, marmonna Red sonné.

-Par contre, j'ai bien cherché partout et je n'ai pas trouvé de carte de Kanto, désolée mon grand.

-C'est pas grave, je me débrouillerai. En attendant Homura, je crois que tu as grillé la pomme que je voulais te donner, c'est malin.

Red sortit la pomme en question de sa poche et au vu de son aspect et de la fumée qui s'en dégageait, elle avait perdu de son côté apetissant. Homura plissa les yeux, suspicieux. Ainsi Red avait voulu lui donner une pomme? C'est qu'il voulait certainement lui demander quelque chose.

-Je vais t'en chercher une autre.

Alors Red sortit de la chambre. Homura s'intéressa alors à Retsu. Elle était belle, le visage doux et dégagé, ses longs cheveux noirs noués en une longue tresse, un sourire aimable aux lèvres, ses yeux noirs brillaient d'un éclat amusé. Que pouvait-il se cacher derrière ce sourire persistant? Était-il faux? Homura savait déjà à quel point les humains pouvaient être hypocrites, pourtant une étrange aura d'honnêteté émanait d'elle, la même que celle entourant son fils. Elle se tourna vers le Pikachu et hocha poliment la tête vers lui. Pris au dépourvu, le pokémon ne put que lui rendre le geste. Red remonta et tendit une belle pomme bien rouge et succulente au museau triangulaire de son pokémon.

-Régale-toi, souhaita Red en souriant sincèrement.

Homura renifla la pomme et se tourna vers son dresseur, attendant de savoir à quelle condition il devra se soumettre pour se régaler.

-Qu'y a-t-il? Elle a une odeur bizarre?

Homura secoua la tête.

-Alors qu'attends-tu?

Toujours pas de conditions? Soit la pomme était piégée, mais le pokémon en doutait vu qu'il l'avait bien reniflé pour détecter une odeur suspecte, soit Red voulait tout simplement faire plaisir à Homura, théorie que ce dernier refusa de croire. Le Pikachu se laissa tout de même convaincre d'en croquer un morceau. C'était délicieux. Comme tous ses congénères, Homura appréciait les pommes plus que tout autre fruit.

Red le laissa manger tranquillement en se contentant de le regarder.

-Bien allons-y!

-Pi?

-À Jadielle!

Homura n'était curieusement pas aussi emballé que Red, mais le garçon tâcha de faire bonne figure et après avoir embrassé sa mère une dernière fois, il quitta la maison. Son Pikachu le suivait sans grand enthousiasme, debout sur ses deux pattes pour s'assurer de marcher plus lentement. Le marché stipulait qu'il ne devait pas s'enfuir mais Red n'avait jamais précisé de suivre son rythme. Exploitant cette faille par pure provocation, le pokémon testait ainsi les nerfs de son dresseur, et si ce dernier finissait par se lasser de lui et le relâcher, tant mieux!

Red voyait bien qu'Homura le faisait exprès mais s'efforça de ne pas en tenir compte, ce qui était déjà nerveusement éprouvant, il tenta alors une nouvelle approche.

-Homura, et si tu grimpais sur mon épaule? Ça t'évitera de marcher.

-Pikaaaaa, répondit son compagnon d'un ton las.

Ça commençait bien! À peine les limites du village étaient-elles atteintes que Red sentait déjà ses joues brûlantes de chaleur provoquée par sa colère contenue. Il coupait le plus possible sa respiration pour ne pas faire résonner le grognement qui montait à sa gorge. Le garçon avait une patience d'ordinaire moyenne mais il avait tellement fondé d'espoirs sur cette journée « historique » qui le verrait devenir dresseur de pokémons que ses désillusions successives le rendaient à cran. Homura marchait de plus en plus lentement. Les villageois qu'il croisait regardait le dresseur et son pokémon d'un drôle d'air, Red les entendaient presque penser « ils sont en froids? ». Cependant le garçon se retint à grands peines de céder à la solution de facilité qui était de tenir son Pikachu en laisse et le traîner derrière lui, ça ne ferait que dégrader encore plus leurs rapports qui n'étaient déjà guère brillants. De même qu'il ne croyait pas en la sévérité pour élever les pokémons. De la fermeté en revanche, c'était à voir…

-Miaouss!

-Hein?

Red, qui était arrivé à la Route 1 s'arrêta de marcher et regarda autour de lui sans trouver le pokémon qui avait « miaoussé ». Un nouvel appel résonna, il venait de l'arbre juste à côté du garçon. Il leva les yeux et vit Miaouss allongé sur une branche, il le salua de la patte. Red lui fit un signe de la main tandis que le pokémon atterrit avec grâce au sol.

-Tu as récupéré depuis tout à l'heure?

Miaouss acquiesça vivement.

-Tant mieux, tu es venu me dire au revoir?

Le pokémon chat hocha à nouveau la tête, un peu triste.

-Ne t'en fait pas, maman viendra te voir de temps en temps sur la colline. Dis-moi, tu peux me faire une promesse?

-Miaouss? Demanda-t-il.

-De veiller sur elle.

Miaouss réfléchit un instant avant de sourire et d'acquiescer.

-Merci, grâce à toi je peux partir encore plus soulagé. On se reverra quand je reviendrai alors.

-Pika!

Red se retourna et vu l'expression d'Homura, il devina tout de suite qu'il valait mieux se mettre entre les deux pokémons.

-Hey, ça va c'est un ami.

Ça, Homura voulait bien le croire, sinon pourquoi ce pokémon aussi sauvage qu'il ne l'était il y avait encore quelques instants, aurait obéit à un humain?

-Mia miaouss, mia mia.

-Pi? Pikapi! Pikachu!

Red se tournait tour à tour vers les deux pokémons sans comprendre un traître mot de leur dialogue pour le moins animé. Au moins, ils n'allaient pas se ruer l'un sur l'autre, c'était déjà ça. Le garçon sortit son Pokédex et le pointa sur Miaouss.

« Miaouss, pokémon chat de type Normal ». C'était tout ce qu'il y avait sur lui. Pour plus d'informations, il fallait le capturer mais Red préféra capturer un autre Miaouss sauvage, il en rencontrera sûrement d'autres dans son voyage.

Les deux pokémons finirent de discuter et Miaouss prit congés d'eux. Homura le regarda s'éloigner, pensif.

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

-… finalement je pense que j'aurai eu besoin d'une carte, gémit Red.

-Pikachu…, soupira Homura.

-Oh ça va, je suis sûr qu'on finira par trouver notre chemin.

Il était bientôt midi et cela faisait déjà une heure que Red suivait aveuglément le sentier de terre battue. Néanmoins c'était loin d'être facile car la végétation couvrait parfois des bandes du sentier sur plusieurs mètres, brouillant les pistes. Ils avaient beau être en rase campagne, c'était assez difficile de se retrouver. Curieusement, personne ne croisa la route du dresseur. En même temps, Bourg-Palette était perçut à Kanto comme la campagne profonde, Red allait finir par le considérer aussi. Il regarda autour de lui, curieux malgré tout. Il espérait découvrir un pokémon rapidement.

Un battement d'aile résonna aux oreilles de Red et un oiseau brun se posa dans les hautes herbes à quelques dizaines de mètres du dresseur, sans doute avait-il repérer un insecte à se mettre sous le bec, le garçon ne perdit pas de temps, il saisit son Pokédex et le pointa sur l'oiseau.

« Roucool, pokémon pigeon de type Vol ». Parmi les types de pokémon, certains avaient le dessus sur eux, dont les pokémons Electrik, Homura était de ce type. Dans un combat pokémon, les éléments qu'ils utilisaient étaient en général déterminants pour l'issue. Red se tourna vivement vers son pokémon.

-Vas-y Homura, attaque-le!

L'intéressé haussa un sourcil. Il se tourna vers le Roucool, eut un rictus cynique avant reprendre la marche.

-Hein? Hey Homura! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches? Lance ton Éclair !

-Pika, refusa-t-il tranquillement sans regarder son dresseur.

-Mais est-ce qu'un jour tu voudras m'obéir?

Le Pikachu secoua la tête, la réponse était claire.

-Mais tu sers à rien! Bon eh bien reste, je le capturerai tout seul, poltron!

Homura n'apprécia pas d'être traité de poltron et le fit vite savoir par un coup de boule sur les jambes de Red, celui-ci, surprit, tomba misérablement par terre. Le pokémon jaune éclata de rire. Quant au Roucool, il ne perdit pas de temps avant de prendre son envol, alerté par tout ce tapage.

-Hnn… ah ben bravo, il s'est enfuit… je suppose que tu es fier de toi? Gronda Red.

Homura s'arrêta de rire et détourna le regard. Son indifférence ajouta de l'huile sur le feu qui brûlait dans les yeux de Red. Un rongeur violet s'approcha du dresseur, renifla ses fesses avant de planter ses dents dedans.

-OUAILLLE!

-Pikahahahaha! Gloussa Homura.

Red se redressa vivement et se mit à tourner en rond en s'agitant de manière ridicule. Il passa sa main en arrière, saisit la queue du rongeur et le jeta au sol.

-Ça suffit! Je suis un dresseur de pokémon, tu ne crois tout de même pas pouvoir me mordre comme ça non?

Avec agilité, le rongeur se rétablit au sol et se cabra sur ses pattes avant.

-Rattata!

-Tu vas voir! Prévint Red en pointant le Pokédex sur lui.

« Rattata, pokémon rat de type Normal ».

De sa main libre, Red massa ses fesses endolories et sentit dans sa poche arrière la barre chocolatée qu'il avait sorti tout à l'heure de son sac pour déjeuner après encore quelques minutes de marche. Ainsi ce Rattata avait faim? Il n'allait pas être déçu. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait compter que sur lui-même, Homura étant trop occupé à se fendre la poire, Red décida de capturer ce pokémon seul. Il prit un morceau de sa barre chocolatée et la lança au sol à deux mètres de Rattata. Celui-ci, méfiant, s'approcha prudemment en reniflant. Rassuré que ce soit bel et bien de la nourriture, il se mit à la grignoter. Pendant ce temps, Red saisit un caillou et le lança sans sommations sur le pokémon sauvage, pour l'affaiblir manuellement. Le caillou heurta son museau. Red saisit sa chance et lança une pokéball vide sur le pokémon sauvage. Elle s'ouvrit et l'absorba.

-Ouais, j'ai réussi! Et d'un!

Mais la balle s'agita toute seule, le pokémon tentait d'en sortir. Red déglutit, normalement le pokémon était capturé s'il restait trois secondes à l'intérieur de la pokéball. 3... 2... 1... Pouf! Rattata ouvrit de force la balle et en ressortit.

-Crénom dé diou! Jura Red.

N'ayant laissé aucune miette, Rattata s'enfuit sans demander son reste, c'était encore un échec. Et Homura jubilait, affalé aux pieds d'un arbre. Red sentit une colère noire monter en lui.

-Mais tu vas la fermer oui? Quand je pense que Salamèche m'avait obéit à peine il m'avait vu, toi tu n'en fait qu'à ta tête, tu es inutile et tu sers à rien! Tout ce que tu sais faire c'est te gausser en me regardant! J'en ai ma claque!

Cette comparaison fit froncer les sourcils à Homura et à mesure que Red progressait dans ses accusations, la colère du Pikachu grandissait de plus en plus. Être avec ce gamin lui plaisait de moins en moins. Sa colère atteint son comble quand Red sortit de la poche de sa veste la pokéball dans laquelle il avait été capturé.

-Tu vas passer un moment enfermé, ça te calmera!

Homura se cabra et cracha, les poils hérissés comme un félin en colère, des étincelles jaillirent de ses joues.

-Ah tu le fais enfin? J'ai failli attendre, railla Red. Mais c'est un peu trop tard, t'es aussi lent qu'un Ramoloss. C'est affligeant comme tu réagis à retardement. Encore heureux que tu ne sois pas un Ronflex, t'imagines la galère pour se déplacer? On n'arriverait à Jadielle qu'au bout d'un mois.

Le cynisme de Red ne faisait qu'augmenter la colère d'Homura. Il était à deux doigts de libérer l'énergie électrique accumulée dans son corps, Red le fixait sans ciller.

- Si tu veux le faire, ben fais-le.

-….. Chu.

Le champ électrique autour Homura disparut. Il ne décolérait pas mais il ne s'abaisserait pas à ce point, il se contenta de détourner le regard et reprendre la route. Red ramassa la balle vide, mit ses mains dans ses poches, passa devant son Pikachu et marcha droit devant lui.

Ils n'échangèrent aucune parole durant le reste du voyage sur la Route 1, même pendant leur pause déjeuné. Quelques Rattata les avaient épiés cachés dans les bosquets, des Roucool s'envolaient à leur approche mais Red ne tenta plus rien, c'était inutile. À moins que l'un d'eux ne se laisse capturer mais il en doutait sincèrement. Bientôt, il aperçut un panneau sur le sentier où il était marqué Jadielle. La petite ville paisible s'étendait non loin de là. Ça n'avait en effet rien à voir avec la bourgade qu'était Bourg-Palette. L'enthousiasme de Red revint.

-Ok nous y sommes! Direction le centre pokémon!

Les centres Pokémon étaient des infirmeries pour Pokémons ainsi que des auberges gratuites pour les dresseurs, financés par l'état, présents dans chaque ville et des routes les plus délicates à aborder de Kanto. Ils étaient reconnaissables par leur toit rouge. D'ailleurs celui de Jadielle était non loin de l'entrée de la ville, en face du commissariat. En passant devant, il aperçut un avis à la population.

« Chers concitoyens, ces derniers temps ont été signalé des vols de pokémons par un groupe organisé portant le nom de Team Rocket. Soyez vigilants et veillez sur vos pokémons. Ces voleurs seraient vêtus de noirs avec un R écarlate sur la poitrine. »

-Team Rocket…

-Exact, des voleurs de pokémons sans scrupules.

Red se retourna et sourit à la jeune femme en uniforme policier qui sortait du commissariat.

-Bonjour agent Kayou.

-Tiens, tu es le jeune garçon qui a battu un de ces voleurs hier.

Alertée par le professeur Chen, Kayou était venu à Bourg-Palette interroger Red.

-Donc ils sont bien en bande.

-C'est plus qu'une bande, une organisation je dirais. Ils sont partout et nulle part à la fois. Leur dernier méfait sur cette ville a été perpétré hier soir, un cambriolage, avec un Machoc.

-Un Machoc? Alors c'était sûrement lui…

-C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi. Mon enquête se poursuit.

-Ben bonne chance à vous, je vais au centre pokémon.

-Fais bien gaffe à toi petit gars. Non content d'être violents, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient rancuniers.

Curieusement, cette information ne rassura pas le garçon.

Arrivé au centre pokémon, il se dirigea vers la partie informatique et s'assit devant un ordinateur. Homura bondit sur une chaise éloignée de Red. Il n'y avait personne dans la salle alors ça ne gênait pas énormément. Il se connecta à sa boîte mail et envoya un message à Petit Papillon.

« Kikoo Petit Papillon, c'est Sala-mec! Bon eh bien je vais essayer de te résumer rapidement ma première journée en tant que dresseur pokémon (qui d'ailleurs n'est pas encore finit). Tout d'abord je ne suis pas arrivé en retard mais celui qui a été le plus en avance m'a sucré Salamèche. (T^T) Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai un pokémon! Le Prof Pokémon m'a confié un Pikachu, je l'ai appelé Homura. Mes relations avec lui sont un peu tendues car il est peu docile… ( ^_^') Enfin il est là et je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer avec lui. J'essayerai de capturer un pokémon plus tard. Sur ce, comme il reste une heure et demie avant que la nuit ne tombe, je vais faire un tour du côté de la Route 22 pour voir un peu comment est la Ligue Pokémon. Ah! Je suis si impatient que j'en tremble rien que d'y penser! Sur ce, à plus tard!

Signé : Sala-mec qui va peut-être se renommer Pika-chou. XD »

Sauf qu'Homura était loin d'être chou, mais ça n'était pas la peine de le préciser, il envoya son mail et se leva.

-Homura, je vais me promener, tu viens?

-… chu, dit-il, l'air de dire « pourquoi pas? ».

- Alors allons-y.

En descendant de l'étage réservé à la section informatique, Red remarqua au comptoir à côté d'une machine régénérant les pokémons, une élégante jeune femme aux cheveux roses se tenait droite, souriante. À côté d'elle se tenait à la grande surprise du garçon un pokémon. Il avait la forme d'un œuf géant hormis ses bras et ses pieds, ainsi que des crêtes sur les côtés et sur son ventre, dans sa poche ventrale se trouvait un œuf. Red s'empressa de pointer son Pokédex dans la direction de cette drôle d'infirmière.

« Leveinard, pokémon œuf de type Normal ».

Ces pokémons étaient extrêmement rares à l'état sauvage. Il fallait être un sacré veinard pour en capturer un. Red aura peut-être cette chance un jour…

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux compagnons se retrouvèrent sur la Route 22, cernée des deux côtés par des collines. Devant eux, un chemin ascendant bordé de végétations et de gros rochers. Frémissant d'excitation, Red était conscient que de grands champions avaient un jour marché sur cette même route avant lui pour atteindre le Plateau Indigo pour y disputer la plus grande des compétitions, la Ligue Pokémon. Le cœur battant, il avançait un pas après l'autre. Certes les obstacles naturels ne laissaient en rien penser au prestige de cette route mais c'était normal, les dresseurs pokémon avaient pour règle fondamentale d'endurer sans broncher les épreuves difficiles pour n'en ressortir que plus forts. La dureté de l'apprentissage ne laissait aucune chance aux solutions de facilité. Homura quant à lui était plus curieux de découvrir ce nouveau lieu qu'il n'avait pas abordé lors de sa dernière visite à Jadielle.

Sans crier gare, un rocher de la taille d'un homme tomba à deux pas devant Red. Le garçon poussa une exclamation de surprise avant de tomber sur le cul, effaré. Homura scruta hâtivement les alentours, cherchant le responsable de cette attaque soudaine. C'est alors que ses petits doigts se refermèrent sur le col de Red et pointa de l'autre patte un gros rocher pratiquement de la taille des collines qui bordaient la route. Red reprit ses esprits et leva les yeux. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir une silhouette au sommet du rocher. Elle n'était pas bien grande d'ailleurs. Les Roucool qui picoraient tranquillement le sol, cachés par les hautes herbes s'envolèrent et des Rattata s'enfuirent dans toutes les directions, aussi loin que possible. Apparemment cette silhouette, si petite qu'elle pouvait être avait réussi à effrayer tous les pokémons sauvages des environs. Cette dernière bondit du rocher pour atterrir au sol. Red pouvait désormais le détailler, il s'agissait d'une sorte de primate blanc avec un groin de porc et les sourcils froncés.

-Houlà!

-Pika…

Red ne perdit pas un instant et sortit son Pokédex.

« Ferosinge, pokémon singe de type Combat ». Un type combat exactement comme Machoc, il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'il ait pu soulever ce rocher qui avait failli aplatir le dresseur.

-Ah tu me défies hein? Eh bien tu vas vite t'en mordre les doigts! Homura, attaque Éclair!

Et ce n'était qu'à ce moment-là que Red se souvint à quel point son Pikachu était désobéissant. Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un « Chu! » hautain avant qu'il ne s'éloigne. Apparemment, Red devra se débrouiller tout seul. _Une fois n'est pas coutume_, pensa-t-il.

Mais qu'il le voulait ou non, Homura allait être impliqué de très près dans le combat, car le Ferosinge sauvage voulait se battre et ce pokémon domestique était devenu sa proie. Il fixa alors le Pikachu, ses yeux bruns devinrent rouges et un petit flash sembla frapper Homura. Red cligna des yeux et consulta son Pokédex. « Groz'yeux, technique de regard faisant baisser la défense de l'adversaire par le sentiment de supériorité que le lanceur dégage. »

Red déglutit. Homura tournait toujours le dos à Ferosinge mais sa queue et ses oreilles étaient dressées, un frisson parcourait son échine. Il se retourna lentement, tremblant, les dents serrées et les sourcils froncés.

-Pikaaaa! Rugit-il.

Le jeune dresseur comprit qu'Homura n'était pas impressionné et qu'il comptait bien montrer à ce pokémon singe qu'il était le plus fort.

-Cette fois-ci, on luttera ensembles, d'accord?

Mais Homura continuait à pousser son Rugissement, laissant entendre qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de son dresseur. Red remarqua une lueur rouge autour de Ferosinge.

-Homura! Si tu continues à me désobéir, ça risque de devenir difficile pour toi!

Ferosinge surgit, les mains unies levées au-dessus de sa tête et les abattit violement sur Homura. Ce dernier reçut le coup et roula à terre sur plusieurs mètres.

-Homura!

Le pokémon jaune se redressa vivement, grognant. Red en était partiellement soulagé mais Ferosinge repartit à l'assaut. Homura plongea au dernier moment sur le côté et chargea sur Ferosinge, mais ce dernier broncha à peine et répliqua par un Balayage du pied qui repoussa à nouveau Homura.

-Tu ne peux pas gagner au corps à corps, utilises ton Eclair à distance!

Mais son Pikachu qui se redressait péniblement, continuait de faire la sourde oreille et poursuivit son Rugissement. Une lueur rouge entoura de nouveau Ferosinge avant que ce dernier ne reparte à l'attaque.

-Homura!

Cette fois-ci Homura s'exécuta, mais de son propre chef et envoya la décharge électrique la plus puissante qu'il pouvait générer sur son adversaire. Ce dernier se stoppa dans sa course et endura l'électrocution, les bras en croix pour se protéger au mieux. Homura fit durer son Eclair le plus longtemps qu'il pouvait, trois secondes, avant de s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Red constata à sa grande horreur que l'attaque n'avait pas fait de grands dégâts. Il fut à nouveau entouré d'une lueur rouge avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, fit un bond spectaculaire pour donner un coup de Griffe à Homura avant de finir par un nouveau balayage qui l'envoya une nouvelle fois à terre.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe? Les attaques de Ferosinge restent très puissantes alors qu'Homura enchaîne ses rugissements! Encore une attaque de ce genre et Homura sera K.O. _

Red repensa alors à la lueur rouge qui émanait de Ferosinge avant chacun de ses assauts. Au début, il avait pensé que c'était l'effet de Groz'yeux mais il commençait à en douter, il pointa son Pokédex sur le pokémon sauvage et la réponse s'afficha.

« Puissance. » La technique qui renforçait la force de frappe du lanceur, Ferosinge l'a fait plus souvent que les Rugissements d'Homura, ce qui expliquait cet écart énorme.

- Homura, va-t'en vite! Il est trop puissant pour toi! Jamais tu ne gagneras contre lui au corps à corps, son niveau est trop élevé.

Mais le Pikachu secoua vivement la tête malgré ses blessures. Il encaissa la nouvelle attaque Griffe du Ferosinge et chargea en plein milieu de son corps et lança son Eclair à bout portant.

-Pikachuuuuu! Rugit-il.

L'attaque produisit un flash lumineux, Red du se protéger de la lumière en abaissant sa casquette. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'Homura ait eu raison du pokémon sauvage sur cette attaque. Le vacarme assourdissant des craquements électriques prirent fin. Homura prit un violent coup qui le fit voler quelques secondes en direction de son dresseur avant de s'écraser par terre comme une poupée de chiffon.

-Non! Homura! S'affola Red.

Le Ferosinge n'était même pas sonné, mais tout de même affaibli, peut-être que si Red essayait…

Trop tard, le pokémon sauvage s'élançait déjà sur Homura, ce dernier était toujours à terre, il remuait légèrement. Ferosinge était un pokémon de type Combat, les pokémons Vol avaient l'avantage sur lui, si seulement il avait pu capturer ce Roucool tout à l'heure… mais les regrets ne changeaient rien. Son père lui avait assez répété lors de ses visites devenues trop rares. Red saisit sa pokéball et la pointa sur son Pikachu pour le ramener.

… _c'est vrai, tu es fier et tu es une petite teigne… puis-je vraiment trahir ma promesse de ne plus t'enfermer dans cette balle trop étroite? Même si c'est pour te sauver? _

À supposer qu'il réussisse à le capturer, Ferosinge sera aussi désobéissant qu'Homura tant il était violent. Red en était conscient, mais s'il voulait vraiment être dresseur, il rencontrera d'innombrables pokémons tout aussi forcenés et devra les faire obéir. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce qui lui importait, c'était son Pikachu qu'il serrait dans ses bras, endurant des coups de Griffe dans le dos. Il s'était jeté sur Homura et le protégeait de son corps. Son pokémon le regardait de ses yeux plissés par la douleur et la fatigue. Qu'est-ce que ce garçon était en train de faire? Ne le considérait pas comme un objet décoratif, un animal domestique qu'il expose comme une conquête aux yeux des autres dresseurs? Un moyen de prouvé qu'il était supérieur aux autres? Alors pourquoi se mêler de ce combat et se prendre les coups à la place d'Homura? Ce n'était même pas lui que son dresseur attendait mais un Salamèche. Mais pourquoi? Il n'arrivait décidément pas à répondre à cette question… il était aussi troublé que lorsqu'ils étaient chez Red et qu'il lui offrit une pomme sans raison, c'était finalement pour lui faire plaisir, ce que le Pikachu refusait de croire. Alors il dû se rendre à l'évidence, son dresseur n'était pas aussi horrible qu'il le pensait et… il tenait à son Pokémon.

Soudain, Homura surgit sous Red sur le côté et écarta Ferosinge d'un coup de pied sauté. Il était requinqué, il avait retrouvé toutes ses forces grâce au spray d'une potion que Red venait d'asperger sur lui. Il l'avait prise dans son sac avant de le laisser derrière et plonger sur Homura. Le dresseur se redressa péniblement, un œil clos de douleur.

-Ok, en route pour le second round! Clama Red en frottant le dos de sa main sur sa joue.

-Pika! Fit Homura, enthousiaste.

Ferosinge n'était pas impressionné, il se jeta sur Homura, ce dernier plongea sur le côté.

-Homura, il peut augmenter sa force mais pas sa vitesse, lance ton Eclair à distance!

-Pika!

Le pokémon jaune électrocuta son adversaire de toute son énergie retrouvée. Le Ferosinge encaissa l'attaque en chargeant en même temps sur Homura. Ce dernier esquiva le coup de Griffe au dernier moment.

-C'est bien, le laisses pas respirer! Continue!

C'était comme une libération, aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre. Cette excitation, cet état de transe qui s'emparait aussi bien à l'un qu'à l'autre, ils en venaient même à prendre du plaisir. Homura usa de sa vitesse et de son agilité, le Ferosinge tentait en vain de se débarrasser de cette souris qui ne cessait de lui filait entre les griffes et qui le harcelait de ses Eclairs. Plus il utilisait son attaque et plus l'électricité restait autour du pokémon sauvage, Red consulta le Pokédex et ses soupçons se justifièrent, Homura était en train d'apprendre « Cage-Eclair », une technique électrique qui paralysait à coup sûr l'adversaire. Ferosinge s'affala au sol, complètement immobilisé, le jeune dresseur saisit sa chance et lança sa pokéball vide sur le pokémon qui disparut à l'intérieur.

-Cette fois-ci je te tiens!

La balle remua faiblement, une seconde, deux secondes, trois secondes… la balle s'immobilisa.

-YEEEEES! Ferosinge capturé! S'exclama Red.

-Pikpikachu! Se réjouit Homura, le poing levé.

La première étape était franchie, le jeune dresseur venait de capturer son premier pokémon mais surtout, Homura et lui s'étaient parfaitement entendu, Red aurait aimé que cela dure toujours comme ça. Le Pikachu s'approcha de lui, il sourit alors et lui fit un clin d'œil en levant deux doigts en V. Le dresseur lui rendit son geste.

-Grande nouvelle Homura, on est trois à présent! Je propose qu'on remette notre visite du Plateau Indigo à demain.

-Pika! Acquiesça Homura.

Au retour, Red s'arrêta à la Pokéboutique, lieu où tout dresseur se rend pour acheter des pokéball et des potions, l'établissement était reconnaissable par son toit bleu. Il y en avait un dans chaque grande ville de Kanto.

-On va acheter deux-trois potions et quelques pokéball supplémentaires pour vite capturer d'autres pokémons!

-Pika!

Ça faisait plaisir de voir Homura aussi enthousiaste. Leur voyage commençait vraiment désormais. À peine entré à la boutique que le vendeur l'interpella.

-Eh petit! Oui toi avec le Pikachu, tu es de Bourg-Palette?

-Moi? Heu… ben oui.

-Génial, pourrais-tu y retourner pour apporter ça au Professeur Chen?

Le vendeur sortit de sous le comptoir une boite en carton soigneusement ficelée.

-Heu… vous ne pouvez pas le faire livrer?

-Mon employé est partit sur la Route 1 pour planter des pancartes sur la Pokéboutique. Et je l'ai déjà proposé à deux garçons mais ils ont refusé en prétendant qu'ils étaient pressés.

-Je vois… mais ce n'était pas vraiment dans mes projets, demain je dois partir pour le Plateau Indigo avant de me diriger vers la Forêt de Jade.

-Je te donne deux articles de chaque produit si tu le fait! Si tu vas dans la forêt, tu auras besoin d'antidotes pour les pokémons venimeux.

-Hm… bon ok, mais demain.

-Merci beaucoup, garçon!

Et avec enthousiasme, le vendeur posa sur les mains de Red le colis et dessus deux potions, deux antidotes, deux anti-paras et surtout deux pokéball. Celles-ci glissèrent de la pile improvisée et allèrent heurter le sol quand Homura les rattrapèrent, une dans ses mains, l'autre de sa queue.

-Ouf! Merci Homura. Bon eh bien encore merci et au revoir.

Après avoir rangé les objets, Red sortit avec son Pikachu de la boutique. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, les deux compagnons s'empressèrent de rentrer au Centre pokémon. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se dirigea sur au comptoir.

-Bonjour madame.

-Mademoiselle, corrigea la belle infirmière en souriant poliment. Mais appelez-moi Infirmière Joëlle, jeune homme.

-Infirmière Joëlle, pouvez-vous vous occuper de mon Ferosinge?

-Bien entendu, veuillez me le confier. Et pour votre Pikachu?

Red baissa les yeux vers ce dernier et l'interrogea du regard, Homura leva le pouce pour signifier que tout allait bien.

-Non ça ira.

-Bien, veuillez patienter quelques instants.

Tandis que Joëlle disposait la pokéball contenant Ferosinge sur la machine spéciale guérissant les pokémons, Red prit place sur l'une des nombreuses banquettes confortables. Il remarqua bien vite que de nombreuses personnes étaient dispersées dans tout l'établissement, de tous âges. Le garçon ôta sa casquette et vérifia si Green, Blue, Sarao ou Damien n'étaient pas ici pour la nuit également. Aucun adolescent de son âge ne correspondait à leur description. Finalement il laissa son sac et sa casquette sur la banquette avec Homura pour chercher Ferosinge. Lorsqu'il revint, il se tourna vers son Pikachu.

-Tu penses qu'on pourrait… le libérer?

Homura haussa les épaules, mitigé. Ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée mais ce n'en était peut-être pas une bonne non plus.

-Bon ben essayons on verra bien.

Se tenant sur ses gardes, Red ouvrit sa pokéball et Ferosinge en sortit. Ce dernier regarda autour de lui avant de se tourner vers son dresseur. À présent il n'avait plus cette expression forcenée au visage mais des yeux paisibles, amicaux même.

-Salut, je suis Red ton dresseur et lui c'est Homura.

-Pika, fit Homura en hochant la tête, joyeux.

-Fero, répondit-il avec enthousiasme.

-Toi aussi je vais te donner un surnom, voyons… ah je sais! Désormais, tu t'appelleras Goku.

**oooooooooooooo**

**Nicolas : Et voilà! Non sans difficultés, Red capture son premier pokémon, un Ferosinge.**

**Red : Mais maintenant ça sera plus facile, puisqu'Homura et moi sommes copains maintenant.**

**Homura : Pikapi! ^^**

**Nicolas : Plus accesible je dirais, je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes présentes sur mes deux premiers chapitres, mon correcteur semblait ne plus fonctionner mais maintenant j'en ai un nouveau, ça devrait aller. A bientôt pour la suite où Blue et Green seront présents avec un invité surprise!**


	4. Les Champions Pokémon

**Chapitre 4 : Les Champions Pokémon**

**oooooooo**

**Nicolas : Et voici la suite des aventures rocambolesque de Red Hikari, le jeune dresseur à la casquette rouge venant de Bourg-Palette.**

**Red : Et d'Homura, son intrépide compagnon jaune!**

**Homura : Pika!**

**Nicolas : Un petit résumé vu que je sais pas quoi dire d'autre XD Alors que la relation entre Red et son Pikachu ne pouvait être plus tendue, le dresseur décida de faire un tour sur la Route 22 pour voir de près le Plateau Indigo (son père n'a jamais voulu l'y emmener pour assister au tournois de la Ligue Pokémon qui a lieu tous les 3 ans). C'est alors qu'un Ferosinge sauvagement fort et fortement sauvage leur tombe dessus et cherche l'affrontement avec Homura, ce dernier s'obstinant à ignorer son dresseur se retrouve en très mauvaise posture. Red s'interposa alors courageusement sous les coups du Ferosinge pour guérir Homura avec une potion. Requinqué et accordant sa confiance à ce courageux garçon qui n'avait pas hésité à souffrir pour le secourir, Homura balaye Ferosinge et son dresseur le capture. Ils retournèrent au Centre pokémon de Jadielle et prirent lui, Homura et Goku le Ferosinge un repos bien mérité après cette première et éprouvante journée. **

**oooooooooooooo **

Au centre pokémon de Jadielle, Red dormait dans son sac de couchage au sol. Homura, son Pikachu, portant sur sa tête la casquette de son dresseur et Goku, son Ferosinge, étaient installés sur le siège à côté. À les voir l'un contre l'autre, personne n'aurait pu dire qu'hier encore ils s'étaient affrontés avec violence. Red sentit une délicieuse odeur, chaude, sucrée et chocolatée. Il ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut que près de son visage était suspendue en l'air une tasse blanche en plastique dégageant le doux fumet, il vit alors une main tenant la tasse portant un bracelet noir au poignet. Il se redressa et sourit en prenant la tasse tendue.

-Bonjour Blue. Tu étais où?

-Salut, sourit-elle. Je suis arrivée un peu tard et je t'ai vu dormir, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller alors je me suis installée à côté.

-Je me disais aussi que je t'avais pas vu ici hier.

-Tu n'as pas traîné à ce que je vois, tu as attrapé un nouveau pokémon. Un Ferosinge!

-Ça n'a pas été facile, soupira Red en se redressant. Et Homura a été assez désobéissant.

-Mais? Demanda malicieusement Blue.

Il but une gorgée de chocolat chaud et sourit. Il lui raconta les évènements d'hier. La jeune fille quant à elle s'était rendue du côté de la Forêt de Jade mais a fait demi-tour pour se reposer à Jadielle.

-Alors comme ça, tu retournes à Bourg-Palette? À voir les types de tes pokémons, je serai désavantagée si on s'affrontait.

-Comment ça? Demanda Red.

-Moi aussi j'ai attrapé un pokémon hier.

Elle sortit de la poche avant de sa sacoche une pokéball qu'elle ouvrit, un pokémon en sortit et se matérialisa au sol prêt d'elle. Il était petit, avait les yeux rouges et tout le corps violet.

-Un Rattata?

-Eh oui, un Rattata, il n'est pas mignon? Demanda-t-elle fièrement avec un clin d'œil.

-Ben… je suis un peu en froid avec eux depuis qu'il y en a un qui m'a mordu les fesses…, avoua Red. Tu as vu Green?

-Non, ni à Jadielle, ni sur la Route 2.

-Alors il est sûrement dans la Forêt de Jade, tout comme Sarao et Damien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais alors?

-Hm… rien ne presse, je te suis à Bourg-Palette, je connais des raccourcis.

-Super! Eh, Homura, Goku, réveillez-vous, on repart! Nous avons une longue journée devant nous.

-Pi…

Le Pikachu ouvrit les yeux, se les frottas et ôta la casquette de sa tête pour la tendre à Red avant de bailler à pleine bouche.

Quelques minutes après, les deux pokémons gambadaient joyeusement devant les deux jeunes dresseurs qui marchaient côte à côte, discutant tranquillement. En une heure à peine, ils avaient atteint Bourg-Palette.

-Ces raccourcis sont très utiles, s'exclama Red en voyant l'entrée du village non loin d'eux.

-Je les aie repérés à mon premier passage. Dis donc, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'on ait croisé aucun pokémon?

Red haussa les épaules, il ne s'était pas posé la question plus tôt.

-Bon, allons voir le professeur alors.

Une fois arrivé devant la propriété, ils sonnèrent à la grille.

-Oui? Demanda une voix dans l'interphone.

-C'est Red et Blue, on vient vous donner votre colis.

-Mon colis?

-De Jadielle, précisa Red.

-Ah oui la pokéball! Mais entrez donc!

Le portail s'ouvrit tout seul et ils entrèrent dans le laboratoire. Sous leurs yeux, le professeur déballa le colis qui contenait en effet une pokéball, mais celle-ci était différente de toutes celles que les deux adolescents avaient pu voir. Celle-ci était à moitié dorée et à moitié argentée, et deux lettres étaient gravée dessus, G et S.

-Une amie scientifique me l'a envoyée pour que je puisse l'analyser, précisa Chen. Bref, votre voyage se passe bien?

-Heu…, hésita Red en baissant les yeux vers ses deux pokémons. Eh bien j'en ai capturé un.

-Bien joué, j'en conclus donc que vous vous entendez enfin, toi et Homura, devina le professeur avec un clin d'œil.

-Ce fut difficile, mais oui. Enfin j'ai raison? Demanda-t-il à son Pikachu.

-Chu! Confirma Homura.

Blue ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Je vais appeler Green pour voir où il est.

Sur ses mots, Chen décrocha son téléphone fixe pour appeler le portable de son petit-fils.

-Allo? Green? C'est moi, alors la chasse est bonne? Où es-tu en ce moment? À la Route 22? Tu te rends au Plateau Indigo alors? Red et Blue sont ici, que dirais-tu de revenir un instant à Bourg-Palette? … ah? Tu n'as pas le temps? Tu es pressé? Pourquoi? … oh une rumeur? Je vois, eh bien je te laisse alors, ils te rattraperont peut être, au revoir et bonne chance.

-Alors? Demanda Red.

-Eh bien il a aussi capturé un pokémon et il est en train de l'entraîner.

-Et c'est quoi cette histoire de rumeur? Demanda Blue, suspicieuse.

-Cette rumeur concerne la Forêt de Jade, mais il ne m'en a pas dit plus. Bon, eh bien je ne vais pas vous retenir très longtemps, j'ai juste un conseil à vous donner.

-On vous écoute! Assura Red.

-Oui mais faites vite, c'est qu'on a une longue route, fit remarquer malicieusement Blue.

-Entraîner un pokémon ne suffit pas toujours à s'assurer la victoire, il y a une chose essentielle que tout dresseur doit faire avec ses pokémons : se lier.

-Se lier? Répéta Red.

-Par exemple entre toi et Homura, c'est le cœur qui a parlé. Tu lui as montré que tu pouvais avoir confiance en lui alors il s'est laissé convaincre de t'accepter en tant que son dresseur.

-Pika! Confirma Homura.

-Bah, je ne vous ai pas attendus pour être gentils et aimant avec mes pokémons, ce sont des amis pour moi, hein les gars?

-Pika!

-Fero!

-Je vois ça. Eh bien continue sur cette voie Red, quand à toi Blue, essaye d'y réfléchir aussi.

-Hi hi c'est tout réfléchit, j'adore leur compagnie.

-Bien, je vous souhaite bonne chance à tous les deux.

-Merci, à bientôt!

Les deux adolescents sortirent du laboratoire en compagnie d'Homura et Goku. Red n'avait toujours pas de carte mais pensait savoir où en dénicher une.

-Je vais passer faire un petit coucou à mes parents.

-Moi je vais chez Nina.

-Oh mais dis-moi Red, c'est quoi ce groooooooos sourire béat sur ton visage? Demanda malicieusement Blue.

Le garçon rougit. Le prétexte de la carte pour aller voir Nina, la sœur aînée de Green ne lui avait pas déplu.

-J'en serai presque jalouse.

-Tu… tu te fais des idées…

Blue se mit à rire et lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Je te laisse alors, on se retrouve à la sortie du village.

Sur ces mots, elle partit. Homura et Goku se tournèrent vers leur dresseur, l'interrogeant du regard. Ce dernier s'éclaircit la gorge en fuyant leur regard.

-Et si nous y allions?

Sur ses mots, Red se précipita à la maison voisine de la sienne et frappa à la porte, Nina lui ouvrit. C'était une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux châtains avec un ruban dans les cheveux, portant une robe verte et avec de jolis yeux émeraude. Elle était la grande sœur que Red n'avait jamais eue et elle l'avait toujours accueilli chez elle à bras ouverts.

-Bonjour Red, quelle bonne surprise. Je pensais que tu étais déjà parti.

-En fait je suis revenu pour te demander quelque chose.

-Ah? Entre je t'en prie.

Elle s'écarta pour le laisser passer. Red entra suivit de prêt par Homura et Goku.

-Eh bien, tu as déjà deux pokémons. En plus ton Pikachu est très mignon.

Elle se pencha pour le caresser avant que Red n'eut le temps de la prévenir qu'Homura pouvait se montrer irritable. Sauf que le pokémon ne semblait pas détester la caresse, au contraire il bondit sur Nina et se blottit contre sa poitrine. Red vit rouge, jaloux de la chance de son Pikachu.

-Alors? Que voulais-tu me demander?

-J'ai besoin d'une carte, est-ce que tu en aurais une? Sinon je vais finir par me perdre…

-Bien sûr. Ne bouge pas, je crois qu'il y en a une dans le placard.

Ne lâchant pas Homura qu'elle maintenait contre sa poitrine d'une main, elle se pencha pour ouvrir le placard d'un meuble, tendit sa main libre et saisit la fameuse carte qu'elle cherchait.

-Voilà. Fais bien attention à toi Red.

Le garçon prit la carte et la rangea dans son sac.

-Ne t'en fait surtout pas, je sais me débrouiller. Je pense que finalement je vais rendre visite à ma mère, elle est juste à côté.

-Elle vient hélas de partir se promener.

-Oh… bon eh bien tant pis, on se reverra sûrement plus tard.

Sans crier gare, Nina se pencha vers lui, retira sa casquette et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front, ce qui le fit rougir d'avantage, un sourire bêta lui monta aux lèvres, un regard rêveur comme ensorcelé

-Bonne chance.

-Pi?

Homura bondit des bras de Nina, grimpa à l'épaule de son dresseur et agita sa patte devant lui.

-Pika? Pi?

-Heu… oui, marmonna Red, déboussolé. Bon alors salut et… à quand je reviendrai.

-Red?

Le garçon allait pour partir mais s'était heurté à la porte fermée. Il se retourna distraitement.

-Oui?

-N'oublie pas ta casquette, signala Nina en lui remettant sur la tête.

-Ah oui tiens. Je me disais aussi que je me sentais plus léger tout à coup. Bon, Homuku, Gora, on y va.

Les deux pokémons se regardèrent, sceptique, Red ouvrit la porte et sortit de la maison, mais il avait toujours un air rêveur.

-Alors? Ces adieux romantiques?

Red sursauta, surprit par Blue et son sourire malicieux.

-P… pas vraiment… et puis on a de la route à faire ! Clama le garçon en marchant le plus vite possible vers la Route 1.

-Si tu le dis, s'amusait la jeune fille en le suivant avec les deux pokémons.

Quelques minutes de marche plus tard, des bruits sourds commencèrent à résonner à leurs oreilles. Ils provenaient du ciel au loin, d'immenses nuages noirs se dirigeaient vers eux.

-Houlà ! Je crois qu'on va se prendre une belle douche.

Red rappela Goku dans sa pokéball et se tourna vers Homura. Ce dernier eu alors l'ingénieuse idée d'escalader son dresseur, souleva sa casquette, s'installa sur sa tête et rabattit la casquette sur son corps pour être protégé de la pluie qui s'annonçait.

-Hey, ne te gênes pas, commenta Red, amusé.

-Par contre il y a la queue qui dépasse, fit remarquer Blue.

-Pi. Pika.

-Hein ? Demandèrent les deux adolescents.

En guise de réponse, Homura pointa du doigt sous le nez de Red la poche intérieure de sa veste rouge où se trouvait son Pokédex. Le garçon s'empressa de l'ouvrir et lu les informations sur les Pikachu.

-Ah j'ai compris, les Pikachu se servent de leur queue comme paratonnerre. Ils captent l'énergie électrique absorbée et leurs attaques en ressortent encore plus dévastatrices.

-Merci de nous protéger Homura, sourit Blue avant d'accélérer.

-Tu sais Homura, ma casquette est peut-être plus étroite qu'une poké…

Une petite étincelle jaillit près de Red, le coupant net dans sa tentative de mettre son pokémon à l'abri dans sa balle. Il haussa finalement les épaules, caressa Homura et se mit à courir pour rattraper son amie qui sprintait comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Eh ! Tu pourrais au moins m'attendre ! Lui lança Red.

-J'ai bien peur qu'on se prendra la pluie d'une manière ou d'une autre, faisons en sorte que ça dure le moins longtemps possible.

-Je comprends maintenant pourquoi aucun pokémon ne se promenait à l'air libre.

-Ouais, ils sont plus proches que nous, ils peuvent sentir quand des évènements météorologiques sont sur le point d'arriver.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, ce qu'ils avaient vu de loin leur tomba dessus, tout d'abord sous forme de fines gouttelettes innocentes, puis de plus en plus nombreuses et de plus en plus grosses. Leur bruit en clapotant au sol multiplié à l'infini résonna aux oreilles des deux jeunes voyageurs qui, bien que fatigués par ce sprint, accélérèrent d'avantage. Le tonnerre grondait au-dessus de leur tête mais aucune lumière d'une foudre ou d'un éclair ne perça les nuages opaques masquant le soleil, transformant le ciel bleu d'été en un ciel gris d'acier menaçant et triste.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Où vas-tu comme ça ?

-Heu… j-juste dehors… me promener un peu.

-Par ce temps ?

-J'aime la pluie.

-Tu les as mises ?

-O-oui ! En plus je ne vais pas loin, ne t'en fait pas maman.

-Tu dois toujours les avoir à partir du moment où tu sors, il y va de ta sûreté.

-… je sais…

-Et ne tarde pas à rentrer, tu vas attraper un rhume.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Les portes du salut s'ouvrirent toutes seules à leur approche. Red et Blue reprirent leur souffle rendu saccadé par cette folle course. Ils étaient trempés jusqu'aux os et grelotaient. Homura bondit de la tête de son dresseur, toujours caché par la casquette de Red mise à l'envers et se secoua, un peu mouillé aussi.

-Je file prendre une bonne douche chaude, lança Blue en se précipitant aux vestiaires des filles, après avoir posé son sac et son chapeau sur le premier siège à portée.

Red eut la furtive pensée que son amie faisait comme chez elle, mais il réalisa vite qu'un Centre pokémon était un peu une seconde maison pour les dresseurs.

-En tout cas, Blue s'en est vite accommodée, marmonna Red avec un léger sourire. Ah mais elle a oublié d'emporter des vêtements secs !

Red se gratta les cheveux tout en cherchant une solution. S'il entrait dans les vestiaires des filles, il se ferait vite repérer et viré à coups de pieds aux fesses. S'il l'attendait sagement, elle finira par sortir enroulée autour d'une serviette devant tout le monde, et ça ce serait tout autant gênant pour lui. Il se tourna vers Homura avant de se stopper net, il était un pokémon de type Electrik, ça pouvait être dangereux si une étincelle jaillissait de ses joues alors qu'il était déjà trempé. Après un savant calcul, Red trouva la solution, il chercha des yeux, parmi les gens présents à l'intérieur de l'établissement médical un type bien précis. La chance lui sourit, une personne plus petite que lui venait de descendre les escaliers menant à la salle informatique. Elle était tout à fait le type de personne que Red recherchait, à savoir une fille. Une fillette blonde de dix ans dont les cheveux étaient noués en une queue de cheval. Elle portait un uniforme scolaire de marin, blanc avec le nœud et le col verts. Sa jupe qui descendait jusqu'au niveau des genoux était verte également. Elle semblait surexcitée.

-Eh, excuses-moi, interpella Red.

La fillette se tourna vers lui, surprise d'être abordée par un parfait inconnu. Sa mère lui avait fortement interdit de leur parler si il s'agissait d'adultes, mais comme ce garçon ne devait être guère plus âgée qu'elle, elle fit un sourire timide et répondit.

-Ou-oui ?

-Tu peux me rendre un petit service s'il te plaît ?

-L-lequel ?

Red remarqua bien vite qu'elle était timide, elle fixait ses pieds en parlant et semblait avoir un problème d'élocution, le contraste avec la fille toute joyeuse descendant les escaliers était saisissant.

-Voilà, j'ai une amie qui a filé aux vestiaires et… elle a oublié d'emporter des vêtements secs.

-Aïe, c'est embêtant…, murmura la petite blonde.

-Et… je me demandais si tu pouvais lui apporter.

-Moi ? P-pourquoi ?

-Ben tu es une fille, mais si ça te gênes, je peux demander à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Non ! S'exclama-t-elle soudain en redressant le visage.

Red pouvait alors voir l'éclat magnifique des yeux verts de la fillette.

-Je vais le faire.

Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait se rendre utile un tant soit peu et se prouver à elle-même qu'elle n'était pas différente des autres filles, elle n'allait pas laisser passer cette occasion. Elle tendit alors ses petits bras, le garçon plus grand qu'elle avec des yeux couleur feu lui sourit. Elle sentit alors son visage s'embraser et ne put que retourner vivement à la contemplation de ses pieds. C'était comme ça, le regard des autres pesait lourd sur elle. Mais avec lui, c'était une autre forme de gêne, une gêne plaisante, comme si elle aimait être l'objet de ce regard avec ces yeux d'une si jolie couleur. Elle sentait une douce chaleur émaner de son propre corps, comme un feu de cheminée un soir d'hiver. Les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. Le garçon la remercia en posant les affaires de son amie dans ses bras, elle tressaillit sous le poids pourtant extrêmement léger des vêtements, preuve qu'elle était partie dans les nuages, se reprit, hocha la tête et se précipita aux vestiaires.

Red la regardait s'éloigner, elle était peut-être timide mais il la trouvait plutôt mignonne. Une fois qu'elle ait disparut de son champ de vision, il chercha du regard Homura.

-Hm ? Homura ? Où es-tu ? Homura ?

-Kaaa !

Reconnaissant sa voix, Red se précipita dans sa direction et poussa un soupir de soulagement, son Pikachu était près d'un radiateur, se réchauffant tranquillement. Le jeune dresseur se pencha devant lui et récupéra sa casquette rouge, toujours sur la tête du petit pokémon jaune. Elle était encore un peu humide mais il l'enfila quand même.

-Ben voilà, on est revenu à Jadielle.

-Pi.

Homura s'éloigna du radiateur et se dirigeait vers la sortie.

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il pleut dehors.

Homura secoua la tête et pointa du doigt une fenêtre, Red s'y tourna et constata que la pluie s'était arrêtée… dix minutes après qu'ils soient rentrés, ils devaient être malchanceux lui et Blue. Il ouvrit la poche avant du sac de la jeune fille et libéra Carapuce et Rattata.

-Puisque la pluie est terminée, moi et Homura allons faire un tour sur le Plateau Indigo, vous pouvez surveiller les affaires de votre dresseur ?

-Cara !

-Tata !

-Bien, alors allons-y Homura.

-Pika !

La petite blonde sortit des vestiaires et aperçut Red en train de partir, à ses côtés marchait un Pikachu. Elle savait quel était ce pokémon, car elle en avait trouvé un sur la Route 2 il y avait de ça quelques jours, il était blessé et ne se laissait pas approcher facilement. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à le mettre en confiance et le soigna. Il était repartit le lendemain frais comme un gardon. La fille sursauta alors, tout à l'heure elle était montée pour consulter sa boîte mail et dans le message qu'elle a lu, envoyé par son ami Sala-mec, il racontait qu'il se trouvait en ce moment même à Jadielle avec un Pikachu à ses côtés. Elle mit plusieurs secondes, plongée dans l'ébahissement le plus total, pour réaliser que ce garçon en rouge était son ami, son Sala-mec ! Son cœur se remit à cogner dans sa poitrine, plus fort et plus vite.

-Heyyy ! Attend ! s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant à la porte.

Trop tard, il n'était plus là, plus aux alentours du Centre pokémon. Elle se lança alors à sa recherche, folle de joie et pleine d'espoir.

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

Les nuages étaient partis et le soleil brillait de nouveau. Il se dégageait des hautes herbes et de la terre une odeur humide un peu désagréable, mais Red n'en tint pas compte, il était trop excité par l'idée de se rendre enfin dans ce lieu culte où les plus grands champions pokémons se sont succédés. Un jour, il avait supplié son père de l'emmener à l'immense stade perché au sommet du Plateau Indigo pour assister au tournoi, mais celui-ci avait refusé. Red secoua la tête, il préférait ne pas penser à son père.

Lui et Homura dépassèrent le rocher où ils avaient attrapé Goku, peut-être trouveront-ils un autre pokémon à attraper. À cette pensée, Red était d'autant plus impatient de progresser sur le chemin. Pour lui, c'était sûr, le prochain pokémon sauvage qu'ils verraient, ils le captureront. La végétation devenait plus dense, les deux compagnons contournèrent les hautes herbes en faisant attention de ne pas butter sur un gros caillou. Les arbres poussaient de façon chaotique sur le chemin et les collines rocheuses cernaient le sentier. Un point d'eau se trouvait derrière l'immense rocher qu'ils durent contourner. Quelques mètres plus loin, la végétation laissa place à une voie aux dalles beiges, une barrière blanche longeait la colline jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une immense propriété au loin, semblant incrustée dans la paroi rocheuse. C'est juste après le bâtiment que les deux collines se joignirent en une. Le cœur battant, Red accéléra le pas, il distinguait bientôt les détails de la propriété quand la double-porte vitrée s'écarta d'elle-même, laissant sortir un garçon. Red sursauta.

-Green ? C'est toi ?

-Pikapi !

-Tiens ? Toi aussi tu as voulu faire un tour au Plateau ? demanda Green en l'apercevant. Laisse tomber, la compétition étant dans quelques mois, tout est fermé au public.

-Ah bon ? fit Red déçu.

-Mais j'ai obtenu des informations très intéressantes sur le nouveau règlement de la Ligue.

-Le nouveau règlement ?

-En fait c'est plus un ajout qu'autre choses, mais qui a son importance. Savais-tu que dans les plus grandes villes du pays, Jadielle comprit, se trouvaient une arène pokémon ?

-Une arène pokémon ?

-Oui, il y en a huit dans tout Kanto, chacune abrite un Champion pokémon, un expert dans un type de pokémon donné. Ces huit Champions sont considérés comme l'élite des dresseurs pokémons.

-L'élite ! Waouh !

-Chuuu ! fit Homura, impressionné.

-Le Champion remet à ceux qui le battent un badge, c'est une preuve irréfutable de la victoire dans une arène.

-C'est génial, mais quel est le rapport avec la Ligue Pokémon sur le Plateau Indigo ?

-J'allais y venir, désormais ceux qui se présentent à la compétition avec les 8 badges de Kanto accèdent directement aux phases finales.

-AUX PHASES FINALES ?

C'était le rêve de chaque dresseur, accéder au sommet, à quelques marches du couronnement suprême et l'obtenir. Avoir la chance d'y être en remportant seulement huit victoires était un trésor sans prix pour Red.

-C'est décidé ! Je les battrais tous les huit ! clama-t-il.

-Ne t'emballe pas, le niveau est évidemment très élevé. On dit que certains d'entre eux ont l'indulgence de se mettre au niveau de leurs adversaires en fonction du nombre de badges qu'ils possèdent mais d'autres se battent tout simplement à fond dans chaque combats. Et devine quoi, cette égalité hier ne me satisfait pas, je te défie et cette fois-ci, il n'y aura pas d'ex aequo.

-… bien, mais avant dis-moi, j'étais là quand ton grand-père t'a appelé, tu parlais d'une rumeur concernant la Forêt de Jade, de quoi s'agissait-il ?

-Eh bien tu auras ta réponse si tu me bats.

Red fronça les sourcils, Green continuait à s'esquiver, comme si parler de détails le concernant personnellement était banni. Pourtant ils avaient toujours tout partagé depuis leur plus tendre enfance, pourquoi ce soudain mutisme ? Red allait tirer ça au clair. Ils se déplacèrent jusqu'à un terrain dégagé, sans dalles.

-Très bien en garde !

Green lança sa pokéball au sol, il en sortit un pokémon oiseau différent de Roucool. Red sortit son Pokédex et le pointa vers l'inconnu.

« Piafabec, pokémon piaf de type Vol ».

À l'instar de Roucool, Piafabec était un oiseau vulnérable aux attaques de type Electrik.

-Vas-y Homura ! Éclair !

Le Pikachu de Red se chargea d'électricité et déchaîna l'énergie accumulée durant trois secondes sur Piafabec. Celui-ci ne cessait de caqueter en continue à l'intention d'Homura avant d'être atteint par l'attaque.

Le voile de poussière soulevé par le choc se leva, découvrant Piafabec bien debout.

-Hein ?

-Tu croyais que j'ignorais l'avantage qu'a ton Pikachu contre mon pokémon ?

-Comment a-t-il fait pour résister ?

-Tu poses tellement de questions que ça en devient lassant. Piafabec, Picpic !

Piafabec déploya ses ailes, s'envola et se précipita droit sur Homura. Ce dernier ne put éviter les coups de becs de son adversaire qui reprit aussitôt son envol.

-Homura, continue à lancer ton Éclair !

Le Pikachu acquiesça et envoya une nouvelle décharge électrique qui percuta Piafabec de plein fouet.

-Cette fois-ci on l'a eu ! Clama Red en voyant le pokémon adverse perdre de l'altitude, de la fumée noire s'échappant de son corps.

-Picpic ! Ordonna Green.

Piafabec se stabilisa dans les airs et repartit à l'attaque bec en avant.

-Mais comment fait-il pour… !

Red se rappela des caquètements incessants de l'oiseau durant la première attaque. Et si c'était tout simplement un Rugissement ? Red réalisa alors à quel point Green était doué, il avait entraîné son Piafabec à utiliser des attaques sans dire un seul mot.

-Homura, Charge !

Le Pikachu s'élança sur son adversaire plumé, sa tête heurta le bec et les deux pokémons se repoussèrent mutuellement. Homura se rétablit sur ses quatre pattes et Piafabec dans les airs en battant des ailes juste au-dessus du sol. Homura leva le pouce en direction de Red, le dresseur sourit.

-Allez achevons-le Homura, Éclair !

Si Green avait à ce moment-là regardé son Pokédex, il aurait vite comprit, mais il se contenta de dire :

-Envoles-toi Piafabec !

À ce moment-là, Green aperçut des petits arcs électriques autour de son pokémon, il comprit trop tard, l'attaque du Pikachu l'atteint sans qu'il ne puisse voler plus haut, ses ailes engourdies. Il s'écroula alors, vaincu.

-Bravo ! S'exclama Red.

-Pika ! Se réjouit Homura.

Green rappela Piafabec dans sa pokéball, son visage était pourtant assez calme.

-Tu comptes toujours sur la capacité Statik pour te sauver la mise ? Demanda-t-il en saisissant une nouvelle pokéball de la sacoche blanche.

-Jusqu'à présent ça a toujours été assez efficace, avoua Red. Mais pour celui qui vient, je vais utiliser une autre tactique.

-À ta guise, Évoli à toi !

Le pokémon brun sortit de sa pokéball.

-Lihiii !

-Pika !

-Homura, Cage-éclair !

-Évoli, Coup de main !

Alors que le pokémon de Green brillait d'un éclat rouge, une vague d'électricité jaune l'encercla et se referma sur lui. Ses membres étaient à présent trop engourdis pour qu'il puisse se déplacer rapidement, Homura venait de prendre un avantage certain et ce, même si Évoli était plus fort. Curieusement, Green conservait son calme, les bras croisés. Un tel sang-froid fit naître de la tension chez Red, avait-il un plan de secours ?

-Maintenant ton pokémon est paralysé.

-Si tu crois qu'il a besoin de se déplacer pour battre ton Pikachu, tu te trompes. Tu n'as pas remarqué que Piafabec volait toujours à ras de terre ? Évoli, Jet de sable !

Le terrain rendu friable par les battements d'ailes répétés de Piafabec facilitait l'envoi de sable de la queue d'Évoli sur Homura qui en reçut dans les yeux.

-Kaaa ! Gémit le Pikachu en tentant avec ses petites mains d'enlever le sable dans ses yeux.

Red sortit à vive allure son Pokédex pour voir quel était le Jet de sable. « Attaque de type sol affaiblissant la précision de l'adversaire, affaiblit également les attaques Electrik. » Déjà qu'elles étaient affaiblies par les Rugissements du Piafabec de Green, l'issue du combat devenait d'autant plus incertaine.

-Charge !

Red écarquilla les yeux, Évoli s'élança avec une aisance extraordinaire et percuta Homura, ce dernier fut propulsé plusieurs mètres en arrière.

-Homura !

-Piii…, gémit le Pikachu en se redressant péniblement.

-Éclair, vite !

Homura secoua la tête, il voyait la silhouette de son adversaire, il déchaîna alors toutes ses forces dans son attaque.

-Charge !

Évoli endura l'éclair de son adversaire et après un dernier coup d'épaule de sa part Homura s'écroula pour la dernière fois.

-Chaaaa…

Red se précipita sur Homura et le prit dans ses bras, il remuait faiblement et gémissait, son dresseur caressa sa tête.

-Ne t'en fait pas, tu t'es bien battu, consola Red. Mais comment Évoli a fait ? Il était paralysé !

-Tu croyais sincèrement que ton Pikachu était le seul pokémon à bénéficier d'une capacité spéciale ? Je vais alors t'expliquer, il s'agit de l'Adaptabilité. Grâce à elle, mon pokémon s'adapte au type de son adversaire. S'étant adapté au type Electrik, ce genre d'attaques n'avait plus beaucoup d'effet sur lui, c'est comme ça qu'il s'est libéré de l'emprise du Cage-éclair.

-Je vois, c'est ça ce pouvoir immense dont parlait le Professeur Chen.

-Maintenant que tu es un peu moins idiot sur le sujet, je m'en vais.

-Hey, pas si vite ! Le combat n'est pas terminé, j'ai encore un pokémon sur moi ! Tu devrais arrêter de me prendre de haut, tu es peut être talentueux mais c'est pas comme si il y avait un fossé entre nous !

-Alors utilise-le, si tu penses qu'il pourra faire le poids face à Évoli.

Red posa délicatement Homura au sol près de lui et lança la balle contenant son Ferosinge qui sortit, fin prêt pour le combat.

-En avant, Goku !

-Tiens donc, un Ferosinge… intéressant.

Et le jeune dresseur aux yeux rouges voyait où son ami voulait en venir, Ferosinge était un pokémon de type Combat, ces derniers avaient l'avantage élémentaire sur les pokémon de type Normal. Les deux pokémons se faisaient face, se défiant du regard, un silence tendu s'instaura alors. Red sentit alors un frisson d'excitation, même si cette fois encore il avait l'avantage élémentaire, Green savait s'adapter dans tous les sens du terme aux stratégies de ses adversaires.

-Puissance !

-Coup de main !

Les deux pokémon se mirent à briller l'espace d'un instant d'une lumière rouge.

-Groz'yeux, ordonna Red.

-Mimi-queue, contra Green.

Les deux pokémons, après avoir renforcé leur attaque, s'affaiblirent mutuellement par le regard de Goku et par les balancements de la queue d'Évoli. Red serrait les dents, Green décroisa les bras.

-Jet de sable !

-Goku, esquive-le !

Mais trop tard, son pokémon reçu le sable de plein fouet et bascula en arrière.

-Achève-le, Charge !

Évoli se précipita sur Goku, misant toutes ses forces dans cette attaque. Red le regarda se rapprocher de plus en plus, son Ferosinge se redressait à peine quand Évoli arriva à sa hauteur.

-Balayage !

Goku, n'attendant que le signal de son dresseur, exécuta un balayage de pied sur le côté gauche d'Évoli, le pokémon Normal fut alors propulsé au sol en gémissant.

-Et maintenant Griffe !

Goku bondit sur son adversaire et le griffa sèchement pour le maintenir au sol.

-Liiii !

-Et le coup de grâce, Balayage !

Goku rasa le sol du pied avant d'atteindre Évoli qui fut envoyé plus loin.

-Évoli, reviens.

Green le rappela dans sa pokéball et fit un geste de sa main libre vers sa ceinture avant de se figer et finalement de la remettre dans sa poche.

-Bien, pour cette fois tu as gagné, mais n'attrapes pas la grosse tête.

Sur ces mots, Green allait pour partir mais Red lui bloqua la route, les sourcils froncés.

-Tu me dois des explications, exigea-t-il.

Green regarda longuement Red avant de fermer les yeux en poussant un léger soupir.

-Dans la Forêt de Jade se trouveraient deux pokémons doués d'une force rare. À ce jour, ils ont vaincu tous les dresseurs qui ont tentés de les capturer. Le premier est un pokémon Insecte répondant au nom d'Insécateur. Le second est un Roucoups, la forme évoluée du Roucool. Maintenant, à plus.

-Une seconde !

-Quoi encore ?

-Et ce qui s'est passé pendant cette fameuse semaine ?

-… ce n'était pas dans le pari.

-Deux pokémons battus, deux réponses, insista Red.

-Pff.

Green bouscula le garçon d'un coup d'épaule et reprit son chemin vers Jadielle. Il s'arrêta au bout de quelques mètres.

-J'étais avec mon père.

Sans rien ajouter et sans se retourner, Green partit.

Red réfléchit. Il n'avait pas eu souvent l'occasion de voir le père de son meilleur ami ces derniers temps, pas plus que son propre père d'ailleurs. C'était un grand dresseur reconnu dans tout Kanto et Green l'admirait beaucoup. Pourquoi voulait-il cacher à Red ce détail ? Mystères… au final il se posait plus de questions qu'avant. Son père ne pouvait pas avoir changé Green, c'était impossible mais alors que diable s'était-il passé ? Le garçon réfléchira à la question une autre fois, pour l'instant le plus urgent était de soigner Homura.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

-Je suis rentrée, fit mollement la petite blonde.

-Tu as attrapé froid ? Demanda sa mère dans la cuisine.

-Non, je monte me changer.

La fillette rentra dans sa chambre, même si les rayons bienfaisants du soleil d'été avaient vite fait de la sécher, son uniforme était tout de même un peu lourd. Elle alluma son ordinateur au passage tandis qu'elle se rendait dans la salle de bain pour y poser ses vêtements humides. Elle revint avec une serviette sur la tête, elle s'assit sur son lit et poussa un soupir. Elle avait cherché son Sala-mec ou plutôt son Pika-chou de partout et aucune trace de lui. Elle s'était aventurée également sur la Route 2 mais elle ne l'avait pas trouvé. Dans son mail qui datait d'hier, il disait qu'il allait à la Route 22, donc il y avait peu de chances qu'il y soit retourné. Il n'était donc peut-être déjà plus à Jadielle. Penser qu'il était loin la rendait triste, il était comme elle l'avait imaginé, gentil, attentionné et assez beau. C'étaient surtout ses yeux rouges qui la fascinaient. Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas reconnu sur le moment ? Que pouvait-elle faire maintenant ?

Alors qu'elle enfilait des vêtements secs, elle jeta un œil à son ordinateur et s'aperçu qu'elle avait reçu un mail, elle s'empressa de l'ouvrir.

« Salut Petit Papillon, c'est Pika-chou ! J'ai fait un aller-retour à Bourg-Palette et fait un nouveau tour du côté de la Route 22. Devine quoi ? J'y ai rencontré mon meilleur ami et je l'ai battu ! Notre premier match pokémon s'était soldé par un nul mais cette fois, j'ai une victoire et ça ne sera pas la dernière ! Je croiserai sûrement d'autres dresseurs que lui et Cara-girl, mais avec Homura mon Pikachu et Goku mon Ferosinge, je gagnerai tous les matches ! Sinon je me suis fixé un nouvel objectif durant mon voyage : vaincre les huit Champions Pokémon de Kanto pour être d'office qualifié aux phases finales de la Ligue Pokémon ! \(^o^)/ Comme la compétition a lieu une fois tous les 3 ans, je dois me presser de faire le tour de Kanto en quelques mois si je ne veux pas rater cette occasion. Je suis allé faire un tour du côté de l'arène de Jadielle… »

L'arène de Jadielle ? Ce gymnase situé à l'extérieur de la ville et fermé depuis un bon moment déjà ? Elle-même ne saurait dire précisément où l'arène se situait, pas étonnant qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé son ami qu'elle chérissait tant.

« … mais c'était désert, il y avait juste une pancarte poussiéreuse disant que le Champion était absent (-_-) Je te cache pas que j'ai été bien déçu mais je suis fermement décidé à poursuivre mon voyage. Je suis retourné au Centre pokémon pour t'envoyer ce mail et aussi voir si Cara-girl était là, mais elle est déjà partie on dirait, je prends la direction de la Forêt de Jade tout de suite, je risque de ne plus t'envoyer de messages pendant un petit moment mais ne t'en fait pas et souhaite moi bonne chance ! (^_^)/

À plus ! Pika-chou. »

Une fois les dernières lignes lues, la fillette réfléchit un bon moment. La Forêt de Jade était vaste et dangereuse, sa mère lui interdisait strictement de s'y rendre au moins deux fois par jours. D'un autre côté, elle n'aura probablement plus l'occasion de le rencontrer avant un long moment, mais désobéir à sa mère était une chose dont elle ne pouvait se résoudre, ça l'inquiéterait et ça lui ferait du mal.

En effet Kanan souffrait d'un problème au cœur depuis un accident qui avait coûté la vie à son père alors elle n'était qu'un bébé. Elle ne connaissait de lui que les photos où il la portait fièrement dans ses bras. À chaque fois qu'il voyait son beau visage jeune et souriant, elle se mettait à pleurer alors que sa mère regardait l'image de son mari sans ciller, elle était si forte.

C'était vraiment un choix difficile. C'est alors qu'elle eut une idée…

Un peu plus tard, Kanan appela sa fille pour qu'elle descende se mettre à table. Elle ne répondit pas. Après plusieurs appels sans réponses, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas, la jeune femme à la longue chevelure argentée monta les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de sa fille. Les lumières étaient éteintes alors qu'il faisait nuit dehors, elle appuya sur l'interrupteur et se tourna vers le lit de sa fille. Les couvertures étaient rabattues, dessinant les formes d'une silhouette. Kanan allait pour la secouer doucement, mais elle se ravisa. Elle avait bien vu que ces derniers temps, son poussin était loin d'apprécier l'insistance de sa mère à lui imposer certaines règles, quitte à les répéter plusieurs fois par jours. C'était surtout parce qu'elle se faisait beaucoup de soucis, sa fille était si jeune, si candide, si naïve. N'importe qui pouvait lui faire du mal, abuser d'elle voir pire encore. Elle devait comprendre que cacher leurs yeux au monde était vital. Elle passa sa main sur la couverture pour caresser la tête de sa précieuse fille mais sentit une matière toute molle, elle retira alors vivement la couverture et découvrit le subterfuge : des coussins alignés de sorte de créer l'illusion que quelqu'un dormait ici-même. Kanan tenta de garder son calme mais elle ne pouvait que reconnaître ce qu'il se passait : sa fille s'était enfuit.

-Yellow !

**oooooooooooooo**

**Nicolas : Voilà, je ne sais pas si vous avez reconnu l'invitée surprise ou si vous ne savez tout simplement pas qui c'est mais elle est là et fait partie intégrande de l'histoire!**

**Red : En route pour la Forêt de Jade! Nous y trouverons plein de nouveaux pokémons!**

**Homura : Pika!**

**Goku : Fero! **

**Nicolas : Merci de me lire et à bientôt! Au prochain chapitre apparaîtront encore de nouveaux personnages dont certain sont connu de tout le monde je pense. **


	5. Au coeur de la forêt

**Chapitre 5 : Au cœur de la forêt**

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Nicolas : Rebonjour et bienvenue à nouveau dans le monde pokémon Première génération! Voici un rapide résumé des évènements précédents :**

**Red et ses amis Green, Blue, Sarao et Damien commencent leur grand voyage en tant qu'apprenti-dresseur. Le Pikachu de Red, baptisé Homura, est une vraie petite peste et refuse catégoriquement d'obéir à son dresseur, refusant de remettre en question sa liberté. Cependant l'intervention farouche d'un Ferosinge verra le lien entre les deux compagnons, Homura ayant comprit que Red ne le considérait pas comme un trophée, un objet pour frimer ou tout simplement son chien, mais son ami. Apprenant par Green que le rêve de leur vie ne tenait qu'à huit victoires face aux Champions Pokémon de Kanto, et après un second match mouvementé, celui-ci lui révèle l'existence de deux puissants pokémons dans la Forêt de Jade qui ont prit l'habitude de défier et vaincre les dresseurs qu'ils rencontraient : Insécateur et Roucoups. Pendant ce temps Yellow, amie par Internet de Red apprend qu'il est en route pour la Forêt, elle prend alors la décision de s'y rendre pour l'y retrouver sans rien dire à sa mère, celle-ci découvre la fugue de sa précieuse fille...**

**oooooooooooooooo**

-Ne t'éloigne pas trop, Homura.

Mais Red avait beau l'appeler, son Pikachu était trop enjoué pour l'écouter. Ils venaient de pénétrer dans la Forêt de Jade, la plus grande forêt de Kanto. Les sentiers de terre battue menant à la sortie se raréfiaient à mesure qu'ils progressaient. Autour d'eux, des arbres à perte de vue, la végétation luxuriante, toutes sortes de plantes poussaient autour du chemin. Pour l'instant, le soleil illuminait encore la forêt mais il commençait à décliner, il était urgent de trouver le plus tôt possible une clairière pour y passer la nuit. De ce côté-là, il ne se faisait pas trop de soucis, Homura semblait très bien connaître la forêt.

-Dis Homura, c'est bien ici que tu es né, c'est ça ?

-Pika, confirma ce dernier en hochant la tête.

Sa bonne humeur faisait plaisir à son dresseur, difficile à croire qu'hier encore, il était la pire des petites teignes qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré.

Soudain, un magnifique papillon aux ailes blanches s'envola d'un arbre. Red continuait de marcher en l'admirant. Il plongea vite sa main dans la poche de sa veste et pointa son Pokédex sur l'insecte.

« Papilusion, pokémon papillon de type Insecte ».

-Pi ? Pika ! Pikapi ! S'exclama soudain le Pikachu en agitant les pattes.

-Hein quoi ? Demanda Red en levant le nez de son gadget.

-Chnip !

Alors qu'il allait poser le pied à terre pour faire un pas, Red se figea soudain en entendant ce drôle de bruit situé… au-dessous de son pied. Prit tout de même dans son élan, il sursauta et bascula en arrière. Il tomba alors sur les fesses, ça allait finir par devenir une habitude. Homura retournait auprès de lui après avoir poussé un soupir de soulagement. Le jeune dresseur regarda alors sur quoi il avait failli marcher, il s'agissait d'une sorte de grosse chenille verte.

-Tu devrais faire attention petit, j'ai failli te marcher dessus.

-Pika…, dit Homura sceptique, semblant dire « c'est toi qui ne regardais pas où tu marchais ».

-Oui ben il n'y a pas eu de blessé ! L'incident est clos.

Homura éclata de rire, vite imité par Red. L'étrange insecte les regardait tour à tour.

-Bon, alors en route ! Ravi de t'avoir connu, petit.

-Pika.

Les deux compagnons se remirent en route après un dernier signe de la main à la chenille mais cette dernière les suivit, cependant elle était si lente que les deux autres disparaissaient peu à peu dans la forêt.

-Chnip ! Chnip !

-Hein ?

Red se retourna et vit de nouveau la chenille qui avançait vers lui lentement, le jeune dresseur fit demi-tour et s'agenouilla devant.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as un problème ?

La chenille secoua la tête et désigna Homura.

-Chnip nipan !

-Pika, Pi Pika.

-Hein ? Tu comprends ce qu'il dit Homura ?

Le pokémon jaune hocha la tête, pointa son dresseur du doigt et tapota sa hanche.

-Quoi ? Ma poche ? Ah tu as faim !

-Pi…, soupira Homura en se donnant une claque sur le front.

Pour mieux se faire comprendre, il tapota la boule dans la poche de son dresseur qui était la pokéball contenant Goku. Puis il se tourna vers la chenille et fit mine de lui lancer un objet imaginaire.

-Ah ! Bien sûr !

Homura retint son souffle, s'attendant à tout et n'importe quoi de la part de son dresseur dont le cerveau semblait prendre son temps pour comprendre quelque chose.

-Ce pokémon veut venir avec nous.

-Pikaaa ! S'exclama joyeusement Homura.

-Chniiiiip ! Confirma l'autre pokémon.

-Ça serait mal élevé de décliner cette proposition. Très bien, sois le bienvenu parmi nous.

Red prit dans une poche de son sac une pokéball vide qu'il lança sur le pokémon vert. Ce dernier disparut à l'intérieur. Red la ramassa et l'ouvrit, la chenille réapparut, le garçon pointa son Pokédex dessus.

« Chenipan, pokémon chenille de type Insecte ». L'appareil fournissait toutes les informations sur le pokémon, son poids, sa taille, son goût pour les fleurs, ses attaques et surtout, son lien avec les Papilusion comme celui que Red regardait il y a un instant : il s'agissait de sa forme finale d'évolution. L'évolution était un phénomène se produisant chez les pokémons quand ces derniers devenaient plus forts et avaient acquis de l'expérience. Ils quittaient leur forme d'origine pour en adopter une plus puissante. Pour Red, c'était un peu logique que Chenipan devienne un Papilusion, les chenilles devenaient bien des papillons.

En face du nom du pokémon vert, un curieux symbole rouge figurait. Red s'interrogea, jusqu'à présent il ne l'avait pas remarqué, mais ce signe avait toujours été bleu en face de son Pikachu et de son Ferosinge. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Il l'avait déjà vu en cours de sciences s'il se souvenait bien, mais il en avait oublié la signification.

-Bon, pas grave, je demanderai au Prof. Alors Chenipan, que penserais-tu de t'appeler…

-Pi ! Pikachu.

Homura attira l'attention de son dresseur. Il s'approcha de lui et tapota son jean.

-Hein ? Mon jean ?

Homura pointa le ciel et le jean, Red réfléchit, quel était le point commun ?

-Tu parles du bleu ?

-Pika ! Confirma Homura.

-Bleu… bleu…. Blue ! Ça a un rapport avec Blue !

-Pikapi !

-Mais quel rapport ?

Homura pointa d'une patte son dresseur et de l'autre le ciel.

-Par rapport à moi ? Ben c'est un dresseur.

-Pi…

Homura n'avait plus le choix, il dessina sur son torse de ses mains deux demi-boules.

-… une fille ?

-Pikaaaa !

-Oui, Blue est une fille, je le sais depuis longtemps ça, quel est le rapport avec…. Chenipan…

-Chnip.

-Wow ! Chenipan, tu es une fille ? S'exclama Red, abasourdit.

Le ou plutôt la Chenipan confirma son genre en hochant la tête.

-Et ben ça alors ! C'est pas banal, sourit Red. Il faut que je te donne un nom de fille alors. Hm… ah je sais ! J'ai trouvé un magnifique nom pour toi : Orihime. Ça te plait ?

-Chnip ! Confirma le petit pokémon, ses yeux plissés en un sourire.

-Parfait ! Alors continuons notre périple.

Red posa la main à terre, Orihime escalada son bras jusqu'à son épaule et les trois compagnons se remirent à marcher.

-Il y a plein de pokémons sauvages ici, c'est génial ! S'excita Red. Il me reste encore cinq pokéball et il y a deux puissants pokémons à trouver ici !

-Pika ?

-Ah oui, tu étais épuisé quand Green m'a parlé des deux pokémons doués d'une force rare, il s'agit d'un Roucoups et d'un Insécateur. Ils ont jusqu'à présent vaincu tous les dresseurs qui les ont défiés ! Bon je ne sais pas trop à quoi ressemble un Insécateur mais le Roucoups ne doit pas être bien différent des Roucool. On les aura tous les deux, pas vrai Homura ? … Homura ?

Red se tourna vers le sol à côté de lui, son Pikachu ne le suivait plus. Il se retourna et le vit en plein milieu du chemin, pensif, fixant le sol.

-Quoi ?

-… Pi ? Pika, répondit Homura en secouant la tête.

Il revint aux côtés de son dresseur et continuèrent leur route. Le sentier avait disparu au profit d'une végétation dense et abondante, c'était là que le fameux labyrinthe qu'était cette forêt commençait. Le ciel avait pris une teinte pourpre, signe que le soleil déclinait.

-Bon, on va s'arrêter là et chercher un coin où dormir.

Homura pointa du doigt à leur gauche, Red s'y rendit et découvrit bientôt une clairière.

-Parfait, nous passerons la nuit ici alors !

Sur ces mots, Red fit descendre Orihime de son épaule et posa son sac, il sortit alors Goku de sa pokéball.

-Goku et moi allons chercher du bois pour le feu, veillez sur nos affaires.

-Pika ! Répondit Homura avec un salut militaire.

-Chnip !

Red revint avec son Ferosinge quelques instants plus tard les bras chargés de brindilles et de morceaux de bois. Il disposa en un tas autour de grosses pierres afin que le feu ne se répande pas. Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'à faire le feu. Ça aurait été un jeu d'enfant si Red avait Salamèche mais Homura était là.

-Homura, tu crois que tu peux produire une étincelle ?

Homura hocha la tête, se rapprocha du tas de bois, posa le bout de sa queue qui cracha une étincelle qui mit le feu. Il retira sa queue vivement.

-Bravo, tu mérites bien ton surnom.

-Pika ?

-Homura veut dire « embrasement ».

Le Pikachu sourit, fier de lui, ce nom lui plaisait assez finalement. Red saisit quatre brindilles, sortit de son sac des marshmallow et en piqua deux à chaque brindilles, en donna une pour Goku et une pour Homura qui imitèrent leur dresseur qui tendait ses deux brindilles à proximité du feu. Quelques instants plus tard, dans la bonne humeur, comme quand Red campait avec Green, Blue et Nina, il tendit un de ses brindilles à Orihime et tous dégustèrent les marshmallows fondant, grillés au feu de bois. Pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, Red leur raconta des histoires qui faisaient rire ses pokémons, Goku et Homura jouaient aux équilibristes et exécutaient des acrobaties, Orihime avec un filet de sa Sécrétion joua à Tarzan en se balançant d'arbres en arbres.

-On ferait mieux de dormir, on aura de la route à faire demain.

-Pika.

-Ferofero.

-Nipan.

Tous s'endormirent autour du feu, Red dans son sac de couchage, Homura et Orihime blottis l'un contre l'autre et Goku tranquillement installé sur l'herbe.

Le lendemain, le feu s'était éteint, les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les feuilles des arbres, c'était une belle journée qui s'annonçait. Red sortit de son sac de couchage et s'étira en baillant. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et ses yeux étaient plissés de fatigue. Il espérait qu'un lac ou un ruisseau se trouvait dans la forêt, il avait besoin de remplir sa gourde et aussi faire sa toilette.

-Allez debout les morts, c'est une nouvelle journée qui commence.

-Kaaa…, gémit Homura.

-Rooo…

-Paaan…

-Nous avons une longue route devant nous, il faut traverser la forêt le plus vite possible.

De mauvaise grâce, les pokémons se forcèrent à se tirer de leur douce torpeur, Homura se frotta les yeux, Goku se grattait la tête et Orihime hochait plusieurs fois la tête, somnolente.

-Orihime, y aurait-il un point d'eau quelque part par ici ?

La Chenipan secoua la tête et ne la hocha qu'une seule fois. Elle pointa de son nez la direction. Red fouilla dans son sac pour en tirer ses vêtements, étant en pyjama, son pain de savon, sa gourde et sa serviette.

-Vous deux restez là et veillez sur nos affaires.

Red s'éloigna, guidé par Orihime perchée sur son épaule qui filait sa Sécrétion pour que son dresseur retrouve son chemin vers la clairière à travers la forêt. Plus ils progressaient, mieux le son de l'eau qui coulait résonnait aux oreilles de Red, ils s'approchaient de la rivière. Il écarta des branches feuillues qui lui barraient la route et déboucha devant le courant d'eau.

-Bravo Orihime.

Le jeune dresseur posa délicatement son pokémon à terre et se déshabilla pour entrer dans l'eau fraîche. Il passa sa tête sous l'eau et la ressortit vivement.

-Ahhh ! Finalement on aurait dû y aller tous ensembles, ça les auraient rafraîchis.

Un bruit léger résonna sur la rive en face et un pokémon jaune sortit des buissons.

-Tiens, quand on parle de la souris, tu nous as suivi Homura ? Sourit Red.

-Pika ? S'exclama le pokémon, surprit d'être interpellé.

Il se tourna vers Red et recula de quelques pas, méfiant.

-Hein ? Tu n'es pas Homura ?

L'attitude du Pikachu le laissait clairement voir, il se tenait le plus éloigné possible de Red.

-Ah c'est vrai, les Pikachu vivent en forêt, sourit le garçon. Tu es venu te rafraîchir, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas t'embêter.

-Pi ?

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, affirma-t-il sincèrement.

Red se retourna, prit son pain de savon et commença à se laver. Le Pikachu s'approchait avec précautions de la rivière et donna un petit coup de langue sur la surface de l'eau, les oreilles dressées, sur ses quatre pattes, prêt à s'enfuir au moindre mouvement brusque du garçon. Il continuait de boire en restant sur ses gardes tandis que Red finit de se laver et sortit de l'eau pour se sécher avec sa serviette. Puis il s'habilla.

-Bien, on peut y aller Orihime.

Une fois de plus, Red avait oublié sa casquette rouge derrière lui, nul doute qu'Homura devait jouer avec en son absence. Orihime grimpa sur son épaule.

-Eh bien bonne journée Pikachu.

-… Pi…

Il revint à la clairière en suivant le fil de soie de son pokémon vert. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir qu'une fille guère plus âgée que lui, aux longs cheveux bruns, était sur les lieux en train de serrer Homura dans ses bras, ce qui n'était évidemment pas pour déplaire au petit pokémon.

-Enfin, enfin ! Ça fait des heures et des heures que je te cherche et je t'ai enfin trouvé ! Enfin j'ai trouvé un Pikachu à moi et à moi seule !

-Heu…, fit Red, crispé. Excuses-moi mais ce Pikachu m'appartient, il s'appelle Homura.

La fille tourna ses yeux noisette vers lui. À en juger par son uniforme, elle devait être encore écolière. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Ah oui ? En as-tu une preuve ? Et qui es-tu d'abord ?

-Je m'appelle Red, Red Hikari.

-Red ? Eh bien moi c'est Sasha, Sasha Johan.

-Fero ! Ferosinge !

- Kyaa ! Ne m'approche pas, primate plein de puces !

-… heu oui j'ai une preuve. Homura, montres-lui que tu n'es pas un pokémon sauvage. Et toi Goku, c'est bon, ça ira, j'espère.

-Chu.

Homura bondit des bras de Sasha pour rejoindre Red qui commençait à tout ranger dans son sac.

-Tu vois ?

-Grraaaa ! S'écria-t-elle. Mais c'est pas vrai, ça fait deux jours que j'arpente la forêt pour trouver un Pikachu !

-Ben peut être que tu ne cherches pas aux bons endroits.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais d'abord ?

-Je dis ça parce que j'ai vu un Pikachu sauvage près de la rivière il y a un inst…

Red n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la fille venait de partir dans la direction qu'il indiquait du pouce, laissant une traînée de poussière derrière elle.

-Curieuse fille, conclut-il. Bah, je peux comprendre que les Pikachu soient convoités.

-Pika, confirma Homura en hochant la tête.

-C'est pour ça que tu es parti voyager ? Pour fuir ceux qui voulaient te capturer ?

Homura secoua la tête. Il était vrai que cette raison était vraisemblable mais pas plus que l'hypothèse qu'il voulait tout simplement découvrir le monde.

-Bon en route, clama le garçon en remettant sa casquette sur sa tête.

Au lieu de partir à l'aveuglette, Red opta pour un itinéraire pratique, il prit donc la direction de la rivière pour suivre son cours dans la direction de la sortie débouchant sur Argenta, la prochaine étape du voyage. Le garçon gardait tout de même à l'esprit qu'il y avait deux pokémons puissants dans cette forêt. La chance lui sourira peut être. Arrivés au niveau de la rivière, ils entendirent des bruits de pas s'éloigner d'eux avec derrière des cris, apparemment Sasha poursuivait le Pikachu.

Les oreilles d'Homura s'agitèrent, il tira un pan du jean de son dresseur pour attirer son attention.

-Quoi ?

-Pika, répondit le pokémon jaune en pointant du doigt à leur droite.

Les bosquets recouvrant la zone désignée s'agitaient tout seuls, aucun doute n'était permis, il s'agissait d'un animal qui se déplaçait, à part un enfant de moins de trois ans, aucun humain ne pouvait être entièrement dissimulé. C'est alors qu'émergea un pokémon poilu avec des antennes et de gros yeux rouges. Red s'empressa de sortir son Pokédex pour analyser le nouveau venu.

« Mimitoss, pokémon lépidoptère de type Insecte ». Lépidoptère, le genre d'insecte qui, arrivé au stade adulte devenait une espèce de papillon. Voilà un autre insecte à ajouter à la collection de Red. Mais à peine avait-il remué que le pokémon, à la touffe violette et aux grands yeux écarlates, se précipita dans la direction opposée. Le garçon se mit alors à lui courir après, talonné de près par ses pokémons.

-Orihime, immobilise ses pattes avec ta Sécrétion.

La Chenipan hocha la tête et lança un filin de soie de sa bouche qui filait droit sur le Mimitoss. Ce dernier, sans même se retourner, bondit en diagonale, esquivant la Sécrétion.

-Comment il a fait ça ?

La folle poursuite à travers la forêt continuait. Homura et Goku avaient du mal à suivre les grandes enjambées de leur dresseur. Orihime faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour capturer leur cible, sans succès. Le Mimitoss semblait avoir une vision à 360°, il n'esquivait pas que les attaques derrière lui, il évitait les obstacles sans même les regarder. Red ne savait pas comment il faisait ça, mais le pokémon avait un avantage certain, il fallait lui bloquer la route pour… Soudain, le Mimitoss s'arrêta de courir et se retourna pour faire face à ses poursuivants. Ceux-ci s'arrêtèrent brusquement pour rester à une distance de sécurité respectable.

-Cette fois-ci on te tient ! Homura, utilise ton Cage-éclair !

-Pikaaaa…

C'est le moment que choisit un garçon avec un chapeau de paille et un filet à papillons pour émerger entre deux arbres pour capturer Mimitoss.

-Chuu !

Du coup il se retrouvait en plein sur la trajectoire de l'attaque paralysante d'Homura, Red ne pu l'arrêter à temps et fut électrocuté sur place, son filet brandit en l'air.

-GWAAAIIIII !

-Homura, arrête !

Le pokémon jaune cessa son attaque le plus rapidement possible. Le garçon tomba à genoux au sol, gaga.

-Heu… ça va ? Demanda Red.

Au vu du sourire bêta du garçon, le jeune dresseur en doutait.

-Dis quelque chose.

-Maman…

-Bon ben c'est toujours mieux que rien.

Red leva les yeux, Mimitoss s'était enfuit. Avait-il vu venir le garçon ? Red en doutait, ce pokémon insecte ne pouvait tout de même pas avoir des yeux partout… quoique…

-Gnn, s'agita le garçon.

-Ah, de retour parmi nous.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Ben… tu as surgit, on ne t'as pas vu à temps et mon Pikachu t'as… eu au lieu de frapper le Mimitoss.

-QUOI ? Mais ça va pas la tête ?

-Hey, c'est toi qui a surgit de nulle part ! J'avais vu ce Mimitoss le premier, les règles sur la chasse aux pokémons sauvages sont claires : « le dresseur qui lance le premier son pokémon sur celui qui est sauvage a la priorité. »

-Possible mais c'est moi qui le course depuis des jours ! J'en ai besoin pour trouver l'Insécateur !

-Toi aussi tu le cherches ?

-Ouais et il n'y a pas que moi, mes copains scout aussi le cherchent activement. Cette forêt est si grande que même la connaître par cœur ne suffit pas. C'est pour ça qu'il me faut Mimitoss.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus qu'un autre pokémon ?

-Il est le seul pokémon à posséder un système radar dans les yeux. Il peut scanner un lieu à des kilomètres autour de lui.

-Waaa ! S'enthousiasma Red. C'est cool !

-Et ce n'est pas tout, il peut aussi diffuser un pollen qui paralyse son entourage !

-Et ben ! On peut dire que tu en sais des choses sur les pokémons Insectes.

-Évidemment, c'est ma grande passion. Au fait, je m'appelle Alfred.

-Moi c'est Red. En tout cas je comprends mieux comment il faisait pour esquiver les attaques d'Orihime sans se retourner.

-Orihime ?

-C'est ma Chenipan, précisa Red en désignant son pokémon toujours perché sur son épaule.

-Oh je vois, alors tu es un dresseur pokémon aussi. Dans ce cas je te défie et si je gagne, tu dois promettre de ne plus chercher Insécateur !

-Quoi ? S'exclama Red, abasourdit.

-Nous les scouts, nous sommes solidaires et nous défions tous les étrangers qui cherchent à s'emparer d'Insécateur avant nous, go Aspicot !

Alfred lança une pokéball qui s'ouvrit en touchant le sol, laissant apparaître une chenille brune munie d'un dard au sommet de sa tête ronde et d'un autre à l'extrémité de son corps.

-Bon très bien, mais si je gagne, tu devras respecter aussi cette promesse. En avant Goku !

Le Ferosinge s'avança devant Red.

-On ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à se débarrasser de ce petit pokémon, Balayage !

Goku s'élança sur Aspicot.

-Ne le sous-estime pas, Aspicot, utilise ta Sécrétion pour lui immobiliser les jambes !

Aspicot lança un filin identique à ceux d'Orihime de sa bouche invisible à l'œil nu. Goku bondit à temps pour éviter le filin et donna un coup de pied magistral à l'insecte. Néanmoins, celui-ci ne chancela que très légèrement.

-Hein ?

-Héhé, les attaques purement physiques des pokémons de type Combat n'ont pas beaucoup d'effet sur les corps mous des Insectes.

-Je comprends, ils absorbent le choc facilement. Dans ce cas, utilises Griffe !

-Sécrétion à bout portant !

Aspicot réussit à envelopper dans son fil de soie l'un de bras de Goku mais ce dernier donna un puissant coup de griffe qui cette fois-ci eut un effet redoutable.

-Dard-venin !

Aspicot devint un véritable missile, tête et dard en avant, lancé sur son adversaire.

-Venin ? Goku, esquive !

Le dard effleura le corps du Ferosinge qui évita de justesse.

-Puissance !

Le corps du pokémon de Red se mit à briller d'un éclat rouge avant qu'il de plisse les genoux, quelque chose n'allait pas. Le dresseur sortit son Pokédex pour voir ce qu'il se passait. « Empoisonné ». L'Aspicot l'avait à peine effleuré et pourtant cela avait suffi à empoisonner Goku. Red s'empressa d'en finir en voyant l'Aspicot se jeter à nouveau sur son Ferosinge.

-Achève-le vite avec ton attaque Griffe !

Goku reçut cette fois-ci le dard de plein fouet mais riposta de manière radicale qui mit l'adversaire K.O. Alfred rappela son pokémon.

-Pas mal, mais ton Ferosinge est tout de même empoisonné et j'ai encore un pokémon !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Alfred libéra un nouveau pokémon, un Chenipan.

Red préféra rappeler Goku dans sa pokéball.

-Homura, tu peux prendre un antidote qui est dans mon sac ? Demanda le garçon en posant son sac par terre.

-Pi ! Acquiesça le Pikachu en se mettant à chercher.

-Moi je choisis Orihime !

L'intéressée descendit de l'épaule de son dresseur pour faire face à son homologue, Chenipan contre Chenipan. L'issue était incertaine.

-Charge ! S'écrièrent les dresseurs.

Les deux pokémons s'entrechoquèrent de toutes leurs petites forces, ce n'était pas une confrontation du niveau d'Homura et d'Évoli mais c'était toujours aussi grisant pour Red. Il adorait les matches pokémons et d'en vivre un pour de vrai était excitant.

-Orihime, Sécrétion !

-Chenipan, Charge !

Orihime lança son filin sur Chenipan alors que ce dernier lui donna un coup de tête.

-Continue, Orihime !

La Chenipan obéit, ayant confiance à son dresseur alors qu'elle reçut un nouvelle Charge sur le corps qui la rejeta en arrière. Elle continuait malgré les coups répétés.

-Tu perds ton temps, tu aurais mieux fait de riposter pendant que ton pokémon était encore au mieux de sa forme, Chenipan, achève la ! Charge de toutes tes forces.

-Orihime, Charge !

Malgré son état de faiblesse, Orihime fut plus rapide que le Chenipan adverse.

-Allez Orihime, encore !

-Chenipan, mais réagit !

-Inutile, il ne peut plus avancer, ses ventouses sont recouvertes de Sécrétion, sourit Red.

-! ! ! Oh non, Chenipan n'y arrivera pas ! S'exclama Alfred.

-Tu as tout comprit, Orihime, une dernière fois, Charge !

Orihime rassembla ses dernières forces et envoya son adversaire à terre d'un dernier coup de tête.

-Oh non !

-On a gagné ! Bravo Orihime !

-Pik Pikachu !

Red se précipita sur sa Chenipan et la caressa pour la féliciter.

-Tu as été courageuse.

-Chnip ! … Ch… Nipan !

-Pi ? Pikapi !

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à tous les deux ?

Soudain, Orihime se mit à briller, elle devint lumineuse. Inquiet, Red consulta son Pokédex pour savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait. « Évolution en cours… » Évolution ? Cela signifiait que son pokémon allait changer de forme.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la lumière disparut, révélant une chrysalide géante et verte dotée d'yeux. Red se tourna à nouveau vers son Pokédex. « Félicitations, votre Chenipan a évolué en Chrysacier ». En même temps, son pokémon avait appris une nouvelle capacité.

-Génial ! Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant que tu ne deviennes un Papilusion !

-Chrysa.

-Eh ben là, je te tire mon chapeau ! Ton Chenipan a évolué plus vite que le miens.

Red sortit Goku de sa pokéball, prit l'antidote qu'Homura avait trouvé dans son sac et lui administra.

-Ça va mieux, Goku ?

-Fero ! Répondit ce dernier énergiquement.

-Tant mieux. Alors on repart, salut Alfred.

-Ouais, bon courage pour la suite, Red. Je vais quand même essayer de capturer le Mimitoss.

Red reprit la route après avoir rappelé Goku et Orihime dans leur pokéball. Homura marchait à ses côtés. Ils longeaient la rivière depuis déjà une bonne heure sans croiser de Mimitoss, uniquement des Chenipan accrochés aux arbres où dans les hautes herbes en train de grignoter.

-Je me demande quand même à quoi ça ressemble un Insécateur, lança Red tandis qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés pour faire une pause. Toi qui as vécu ici, tu l'as déjà croisé Homura ?

-…

Homura demeura un instant étrangement silencieux en fixant le sol. Red réalisa alors qu'à chaque fois qu'on parlait de ce pokémon, son Pikachu devenait pensif.

-… ka, confirma-t-il en hochant la tête.

-Je m'en doutais… tu veux en parler ?

-… chu.

Homura tenta de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé en le mimant.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Homura avait toujours été obstiné et orgueilleux. Pour lui-même, il était le meilleur combattant de la Forêt de Jade. Il avait battu des pokémons rusés, des pokémons rapides, des pokémons à la défense solide et même des pokémons redoutables comme les Dardargnan. Il faisait ça pour la gloire et montrer à tous qu'il était le meilleur, son amour propre était comblé. Mais un jour, où il rencontra ce pokémon vert avec des lames en guise de bras, il comprit qu'il n'était pas invincible. Sa fierté pris un coup critique face à cette cuisante défaite. Humilié, il prit alors la décision de quitter la forêt et voyager à travers le monde pour devenir plus fort et un jour, revenir pour défier à nouveau cet Insécateur et le vaincre pour regagner sa fierté. Mais il n'avait pas attendu d'être guérit de ses blessures et ces dernières s'infectèrent, le rendant faible et fatigué alors qu'il quittait à peine la forêt. C'est là qu'une petite humaine aux yeux purs le recueillit et le soigna avec patience et douceur. Une fois guérit et remit le lendemain, Homura reprit la route. Quelques jours plus tard, il arrivait à Bourg-Palette et se faisait capturer par le Professeur Chen pour ensuite être remit à Red.

**ooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Red n'avait pas tout comprit mais avait au moins saisit l'essentiel. Il réfléchit longuement tandis qu'Homura grignotait un quart de pomme.

-Bon, on va commencer notre recherche par l'endroit où vous vous êtes affrontés, tu t'en souviens ?

-Pika, confirma Homura.

-Alors mettons nous en route.

-Ka…

-Après que tu ais finit de manger bien sûr, sourit Red.

-Chu !

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux compagnons s'enfoncèrent davantage au cœur de la forêt. Les obstacles naturels tels que les ronces, les orties et les branches des arbres ralentissaient leur progression. De plus, les bruits autour d'eux trahissaient la présence des pokémons cachés dans la végétation, à les observer. Homura s'arrêtait de longues secondes pour bien reconnaître l'endroit.

Finalement ils débouchèrent dans une clairière paisible. Homura désigna de sa patte un endroit au sol, Red s'approcha et constata que ce dernier portait des traces noires, comme des brûlures. Aucun doute, c'était l'Éclair d'Homura qui avait frappé le sol, même si la trace était presque effacée.

-Bon, maintenant qu'on y est, cherchons des indices, des traces, tout ce qui pourrait nous conduire jusqu'à lui.

-Pika.

Red et Homura cherchaient des traces. Le garçon songea qu'il aurait pu demander à Alfred des détails sur le physique d'Insécateur, sa couleur, s'il avait un dard, des antennes ou des ailes. Homura, lui, savait à quoi ça ressemblait donc Red ne pouvait que se reposer sur lui et croiser un maximum les doigts. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent bientôt derrière lui. À les entendre, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il s'agisse d'un pokémon, c'était certainement un dresseur ou plutôt deux, il y avait deux rythmes différents.

-Salut petit, dit une voix d'homme. Dis-moi, est-ce que par hasard tu viendrais de Bourg-Palette ?

-Hm ? Oui, pourquoi ? Demanda Red en continuant à chercher des indices, sans se retourner.

-C'est parfait, nous en avons trouvé un, déclara une femme.

-Pi ? Fit Homura en se retournant. Pika !

-Qu'y a-t-il Homu… !

Red plongea sur le côté, évitant de justesse un caillou de la taille d'un poing.

-Hey, ça va pas ? S'écria Red. Vous avez failli me fendre le crâne !

-Pika !

À présent, il pouvait les voir et écarquilla les yeux. L'homme avait de courts cheveux bleus et tenait une rose de la même couleur entre ses doigts, la femme avait de longs cheveux rouges rejetés en arrière et tous les deux portaient des uniformes blancs sur lesquels figuraient sur la poitrine un R écarlate. Eux ? Ici ? Dans la Forêt de Jade ? Red serra les dents.

-C'est précisément ce que nous cherchions à faire, morveux, répondit l'homme.

-Les dresseurs du Bourg-Palette se voient remettre au début de leur apprentissage un pokémon extrêmement rare et au potentiel inouï, affirma la femme. Il est donc tout naturel que nous les attendions au tournant pour les déposséder de ce bien trop précieux entre leurs mains inexpérimentées, cela gâcherait tout. Entre nos mains en revanche, ils serviront une cause universelle. Celle de la Team Rocket ! Afin de préserver le monde de la dévastation…

-Afin de rallier tous les peuples à notre nation…

-Afin d'écraser l'amour et la vérité…

-Afin d'étendre notre pouvoir jusqu'à la Voie Lactée…

-Nous sommes Jessie…

-… et James…

-Les lieutenants Rocket ! Rendez-vous tous ou ce sera la guerre ! Achevèrent-ils en chœur.

-… … … … plait-il ? Demanda Red, perplexe.

-Hein ? Comment ça « plait-il » ? S'offusqua James. Tu ne nous as pas entendus ?

-C'est bien les gamins de nos jours ça, ils se bousillent les oreilles avec leur MP3 et ils finissent par se retrouver aussi sourds que si ils étaient octogénaires.

-Non non, c'est pas que je sois sourd, mais j'aurai simplement jamais cru qu'il soit possible de mettre autant de conneries dans un seul slogan.

-Pika, confirma Homura.

-Comment oses-tu, gamin insolent ? S'énerva Jessie. C'est le slogan officiel de la Team Rocket !

-Sais-tu au moins ce que nous représentons ?

-Je crois savoir oui. Alors et d'une, vous portez des uniformes BLANCS, de deux vous êtes de sacrés andouilles de déballer vos noms et de trois, votre slogan est vraiment pourrit ! En somme, vous m'avez l'air d'être de sacrés ratés, résuma Red.

-Je vais le descendre ce morveux. Sache pour ta gouverne que l'uniforme Rocket blanc est réservé aux lieutenants Rocket ! Affirma James.

-Pour ce que j'en ai à faire… faut dire que personne d'autre ne voudrait enfiler ces machins. « Préserver le monde de la dévastation », quelle dévastation? Celle que vous causez ? « Rallier tous les peuples à notre nation » laquelle ? Les terroristes n'ont pas de nation précise. « Écraser l'amour et la vérité », vous vous croyez dans Power Rangers ou autre série has been? On se réveille les gars, on est dans la vraie vie là. Et « étendre votre pouvoir jusqu'à la Voie Lactée », commencez par étendre votre pouvoir jusqu'à votre teinturier, ça sera pas mal, parce que blanc, ça fait même pas criminel alors que d'après ce que j'ai compris, vous vous revendiqués comme tel.

-Évidement ! Nous sommes ignobles, vicieux et odieux, nous sommes les méchants !

Red leur rit au nez, Homura fit pareil, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la colère des deux Rocket.

-Les gens sont loin d'être aussi crédules. Vous ne pouvez pas affirmer que vous êtes le Mal.

-Et pourquoi pas ? S'impatienta James.

-Parce que le Bien, le Mal, le Blanc, le Noir, ça n'existe pas, les gens l'ont compris depuis bien longtemps. Sauf peut-être quelques attardés mentaux qui se font exploiter et amadoués par de « jolis uniformes » et un slogan qui « arrache »… avouez le, vous avez jamais trouvé votre place dans la société, alors vous vous êtes tournés vers le crime. Et comme vous étiez de bons toutous, vous êtes vite monté en grades.

-Tu as entendu ça Jessie ? Il ne se rend même pas compte dans quelle situation il s'est mis.

-Tu as raison James, il est temps de lui donner une correction à la mesure de sa stupidité. Prépare la corde.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous allez faire avec ? M'attacher par les pieds ? Vous avez répété avant de venir ? Demanda Red, nullement impressionné.

Mais James préparait plutôt une autre sorte de nœud avec la corde qu'il sortait, si cette fois ils étaient sérieux, leurs intentions étaient claires. Red serra les dents, il savait déjà bien ce que ça faisait d'étouffer, de manquer d'air, d'avoir la tête qui tournait et perdre peu à peu connaissance, avec des souffrances lentes.

-Nous voulons bien faire un effort de ne pas écourter ta misérable vie si tu acceptes gentiment de nous donner tes pokémons.

-Désolé mais vous n'en aurez aucun.

-Dans ce cas la guerre est ouverte, déclara Jessie.

D'un même geste, les deux Rocket lancèrent trois pokéball en tout, apparurent alors un boule violette avec des yeux, un bouche s'étirant en un sourire bêta et un symbole de pirate en dessous, un serpent violet avec une rayure jaune au cou et la partie ventrale également jaune et enfin un Miaouss, pokémon que Red connaissait déjà. Trois pokémons à la fois, ça n'allait pas être facile. Red pointa son Pokédex vers les deux qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Abo, pokémon serpent de type Poison Smogo, pokémon bombe de smog de type Poison ». Le smog était une brume brunâtre et épaisse au fort taux de pollution. La vipère était parfaite pour représenter la Team Rocket, et le Miaouss… ça Red n'aurait su dire.

-Hey ! Espèce de lâches, vous ne pouvez pas vous battre à un contre un ?

-Hahaha ! On pourrait oui, mais on en a pas envie, railla Jessie. C'est tellement plus facile. La preuve : Abo, étrangle-le avec ton Ligotage.

-Smogo, asphyxie-le avec ton Gaz toxik !

Les orifices de Smogo laissèrent échapper une fumée brune et dense tandis qu'Abo glissait au sol dans la direction du garçon. Ce dernier couvrit son nez avec son bras.

-Homura, allons-nous-en.

Son compagnon ne se le fit pas répéter et se précipitèrent vers les arbres entourant la clairière quand le Miaouss surgit pour leur barrer le chemin. Par réflexe, Red se stoppa net. Il était plus grand que le pokémon et pouvait l'écarter d'un coup de pied mais l'idée de battre un Miaouss quand ce dernier lui rappelait son ami resté à Bourg-Palette était loin de lui plaire.

-Miaouss, utilise ta morsure, ordonna Jessie.

Alors que le pokémon chat sautait sur Red, que le serpent s'apprêtait à s'enrouler autour de son pied et que la fumée toxique se rapprochait, une silhouette surgit des arbres en un éclair, ce qui coupa net l'élan du Miaouss qui tomba sur la tête d'Abo. Red saisit sa chance pour s'éloigner le plus possible par le même endroit que la mystérieuse silhouette était sortie, il se heurta alors à quelqu'un qui surgit en face de lui. Tous deux tombèrent sur les fesses.

-Aouille…

-Hnn… toi ?

-Pik ? Pika !

-Lihi !

Cette voix, ce pokémon qui venait de parler, Red releva la tête et vit Green et Évoli.

-Green ! S'exclama Red. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Pour toute réponse, son ami pointa du doigt derrière le garçon à casquette. Red se retourna et eut un hoquet de surprise. Il était grand, vert, ses bras avaient la forme de faux acérées, doté d'ailes, il s'agissait de la silhouette qui venait de lui sauver la mise, il pointa vite son Pokédex vers le pokémon.

« Insécateur, pokémon mante religieuse de type Insecte ». C'était lui, il l'avait finalement trouvé. Rien qu'en le regardant, Red comprit pourquoi il était sujet à tant de convoitise, ce pokémon avait la classe !

-Pika…

Red se tourna vers Homura, ce dernier était crispé, tendu. Il venait de retrouver son rival à l'époque où il était encore sauvage.

-Tu vois ce que je vois James ? Demanda Jessie.

-C'est définitivement notre jour de chance, Jessie ! Non seulement nous allons nous emparer de deux pokémons rares de Bourg-Palette mais en plus le célèbre Insécateur doué d'une force rare viens à nous de lui-même. Noël avant l'heure !

-Abo, Ligotage !

-Smogo, Charge !

Homura et Évoli surgirent sur le côté et repoussèrent les deux pokémons Poison d'un coup d'épaule. Jessie et James se tournèrent vers les deux propriétaires, contrariés.

-Ne soyez pas impatients, vous serez très vite écraser, attendez sagement votre tour, conseilla Jessie.

-Désolé de vous contredire, mais selon le règlement, j'ai la priorité sur Insécateur, annonça Green.

-Et je suis témoin ! Renchérit Red. Alors cassez-vous.

Les deux complices Rocket éclatèrent de rire.

-Nous nous fichons éperdument de vos règlements. Nous n'en connaissons qu'un seul, le nôtre, révéla James.

-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Dit Red.

-Eh bien Jessie, puisqu'ils sont si pressés, donnons leur satisfaction.

-Double duel ! S'exclamèrent Red et Green.

Le double duel était un match pokémon opposant deux équipes de deux dresseurs ou deux dresseurs contre un. C'était une discipline assez nouvelle et encore peu pratiquée dans les tournois officiels. La difficulté principale était de travailler en symbiose avec son partenaire pour ne pas entraver ses mouvements et vice versa.

-Nous ne ferons qu'une bouchée de vous, Smogo Détritus !

-Abo Dard-venin et Miaouss, Grincement.

Smogo cracha sur Homura un liquide visqueux et noir qui le renversa au sol, de la bouche d'Abo sortirent une nuée d'aiguilles lumineuses sur Évoli qui ne put esquiver. Quant au Miaouss, il se faisait les griffes sur une grosse pierre, ce qui provoquait un bruit grinçant et insupportable. Bien entendu les deux complices avaient pris soin de mettre des protections pour leurs oreilles, Red et Green plaquèrent leurs mains sur les leurs.

-Hnnn ! Homura, arrêtes-le avec ton Éclair !

Homura se concentra mais Smogo fut le plus rapide en lui crachant à nouveau un Détritus.

-Évoli, Jet de sable !

Le pokémon brun envoya de sa queue un nuage de sable aveugla Abo avant de le mettre à terre d'une Charge bien placée sur la tête du serpent.

-Abo ! Espèce de sale gosse ! S'écria Jessie.

-Jet de sable !

À nouveau, Évoli balaya le sol de sa queue mais cette fois, le sable atteint Miaouss qui s'arrêta de gratter le rocher. Homura bondit sur Smogo et l'envoya d'un coup de queue directement sur Miaouss. Les deux garçons de Bourg-Palette avaient repris l'avantage.

-Plus le choix ! James, utilises-le !

James sortit de sa poche un pistolet, un vrai pistolet automatique, un Beretta ! Comment Red le savait ? Il aimait les héros de Resident Evil. Néanmoins, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de savoir si c'était bien un vrai.

-Ah ! Non pas de question ! Sécrétion !

Au moment où James allait tirer, le canon du pistolet fut dévié par un fil de soie provenant du sommet d'un arbre. Red n'était pas dupe, il s'était attendu à un moment ou un autre un coup en traître comme celui-là, c'est pour ça qu'il avait discrètement sortit Orihime. Cette dernière avait, grâce à sa Sécrétion, bondit d'arbres en arbres jusqu'à être bien placé.

-Vous croyiez vraiment pouvoir gagner comme ça ? Vous êtes bien naïfs, railla Green.

-Tu n'as pas idée, confirma Red. Homura !

-Évoli !

-Vive-attaque ! s'écrièrent les deux dresseurs en même temps.

Débordé, Miaouss et Abo se retrouvèrent K.O. en un instant.

-Smogo, Puredpois !

De la fumée violette s'échappa des orifices du Smogo de James. Red allait ordonner à Homura d'attaquer à distance quand Green le retint en posant la main sur son épaule, son bras cachant son nez.

-C'est un gaz nocif qui détériore les poumons, j'espérais l'éviter mais j'ai la parade.

-Ah oui ? S'étonna Red.

-Je comptais la garder en réserve pour lui, mais tant pis. Évoli, Tornade !

-Quoi ?

-Évoliiiiii !

Le pokémon renard se précipita dans la brume pourpre et fit tournoyer sa queue au-dessus de sa tête à une vitesse impressionnante, ce qui créa une mini-tornade qui balaya le gaz et envoya le dernier pokémon adverse au tapis. Red en était ébahis, Évoli venait d'utiliser une attaque de type Vol. Son dresseur était vraiment un génie pour lui apprendre des techniques pareilles !

-La Team Rocket à la vitesse de la lumière…

-… exécute un repli stratégique du tonnerre ! Acheva James en rappelant Smogo.

Les deux truands s'enfuirent alors en courant sans demander leur reste. Red allait pour les poursuivre mais se ravisa, inutile de les provoquer d'avantage, ils avaient eu leur compte pour cette fois. Homura revint vers lui, il était sale, recouvert du liquide noir nauséabond craché par Smogo. Son dresseur sourit, s'agenouilla auprès de lui et le félicita en caressant sa tête.

-Bravo Homura, tu t'es très bien battu.

-Pika ! Clama ce dernier fièrement.

-Et maintenant, à nous deux.

Red sursauta et se tourna vivement vers Green, mais à son grand soulagement, ce dernier s'adressait à Insécateur qui était resté à la lisière de la clairière à attendre la fin du combat pour savoir qui allait le défier.

-Eh ben ! J'ai jamais vu un pokémon aussi déterminé.

Green rappela Évoli et sortit une nouvelle pokéball de sa sacoche. Red retint son souffle, son ami allait-il réussir à s'emparer du pokémon devenu une légende dans cette forêt ?

**ooooooooooooooooo**

**Nicolas : Et voilà, la Team Looser fait son apparition, comme dans Pokémon Jaune mais rassurez-vous, je ne compte pas les faire apparaître à chaque chapitres avec des plans toujours plus foireux, c'est bien pour appuyer le fait que la Team Rocket est partout et nulle part à la fois, sombre et violente. A bientot pour la suite.**


	6. L'armée de Jade

**Chapitre 6 : L'armée de Jade**

**Yellow : Bonjour! Je suis ravie de vous accueillir! Mon nom est Yellow, plutôt connue en France sous le nom de Jammy!**

**Red : Attend voir... tu es une fille?**

**Yellow : Oups, petite boulette ^^'**

**Nicolas : Red, t'es vraiment un gros branlot, depuis un an qu'elle vit avec toi après la bataille sur l'île Sulfur tu sais toujours pas QUI est Jammy?**

**Red : On parle d'un autre Red là... je crois... ^^'**

**Nicolas : Ah ouais pas faux, le Red du manga... bon bref! voici un rapide résumé de l'histoire :**

**Red reçut du Professeur Chen Pikachu qu'il baptisa Homura, Green eut un Evoli et Blue choisit un Carapuce. Ils ont déjà traversés Jadielle. Dans la petite ville proche de Bourg-Palette, Red rencontre sans le savoir son amie d'Internet, Petit Papillon, elle en revanche le reconnaît juste avant qu'il ne sorte du Centre pokémon. Rentrant dépitée de chez elle après l'avoir cherché de partout dans Jadielle, elle reçoit un mail dans lequel Red, alias Sala-mec puis Pika-chou, raconte qu'il n'avait pu affronter le Champion qui y était absent et qu'il se dirigeaitr donc dans la Forêt de Jade pour continuer son voyage. Yellow prend alors la décision de l'y retrouver, elle fugua. Dans la forêt, Red ne tarde pas à capturer une sympathique Chenipan qu'il surnomma Orihime. A la recherche d'Insécateur, le garçon est interpellé par deux sbires de la Team Rocket voulant le déposséder de ses pokémons, car les dresseurs du Bourg-Palette reçoivent tous un pokémon rare au potentiel immense au début de leur apprentissage. Insécateur apparaît alors, poursuivit par Green. Après un double duel entre Red et Green et Jessie et James, les lieutenants Rocket prennent la fuite, laissant le champ libre à Green pour enfin affronter l'un des deux pokémons les plus redoutable de la Forêt de Jade.**

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

-Ohéééé ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Appela Yellow en regardant autour d'elle.

La journée était déjà bien avancée et le soleil commençait à décliner, ce qui n'était pas pour la rassurer. Elle tenta de garder son calme malgré l'oppressante hauteur des arbres qui l'entourait. Elle n'avait pas souvenir que la forêt était aussi sombre et effrayante. La panique se fit ressentir en elle quand elle réalisé qu'elle s'était écartée du sentier.

La fillette se figea soudain, quelque chose venait d'effleurer ses bottines. Frissonnante, elle baissa les yeux vers ses pieds et poussa un cri de surprise qui devait résonner à des kilomètres de là avant de tomber sur ses petites fesses.

-Ouille ouille ouille…

-Spi ?

Yellow sursauta à nouveau et se tourna vers l'insecte qui l'avait effleuré. C'était une chenille brune avec un dard au sommet de sa tête. Sur le coup elle avait eu peur qu'il ne la pique avec. Déjà qu'elle avait une peur panique du cabinet du médecin ou du dentiste à cause des grosses seringues qu'ils sortaient pour piquer son bras ou ses gencives, la vue du dard venait de lui rappeler ces moments d'angoisses. Toujours au sol elle recula un peu pour rester hors de portée, mais c'était peine perdu, car elle avait attisé la curiosité du pokémon qui rampait vers elle.

-Aspicot ?

-Aspicot ? Ce… c'est ton nom ? Demanda Yellow en tentant de reprendre confiance.

La chenille cligna ses petits yeux noirs de surprise et rampa jusqu'à la fillette. Celle-ci avait encore un peu peur du dard qui ornait sa tête mais elle avait comprise qu'il ne s'en servirait pas contre elle, ses petits yeux noirs le lui disaient, il était juste curieux.

-Heu… est-ce que tu peux m'aider ? Je me suis perdue et je ne retrouve pas mon chemin, et je cherche quelqu'un, tu n'aurais pas vu un garçon grand avec des cheveux noirs et une casquette rouge ? Il est avec un Pikachu.

Elle eut alors peur qu'Aspicot ne comprenne rien de ce qu'elle disait. Elle ne s'y connaissait pas trop en pokémon et même si elle était parvenue à communiquer avec le Pikachu blessé, peut-être y avait-il des pokémons qui ne comprenaient rien au langage humain. Aspicot secoua sa petite tête ronde. Yellow fut à la fois déçue qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider et rassurée qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle disait.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, les dernières lueurs du soleil brillaient faiblement, la nuit allait tomber, elle soupira de désespoir.

-Spi.

-Hein ?

Aspicot fit des mouvements de tête, comme si il l'invitait à le suivre, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre et heureuse de ne plus être toute seule, elle le suivit.

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Piafabec, Furie.

Le pokémon oiseau de Green mitrailla Insécateur de son bec. Ce dernier se protégeait habilement avec ses lames qui lui servaient de bras.

Red déglutit, les hostilités avaient commencées depuis cinq bonnes minutes et aucun des adversaires ne semblait prendre l'avantage, Green jaugeait le redoutable pokémon sauvage, concentré sur le combat. Quant à Homura, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Insécateur avec colère, des étincelles jaillissaient de ses joues. Son dresseur comprit vite qu'il donnerait tout pour être à la place de Piafabec.

-Picpic !

Piafabec prit au signal de son dresseur de l'altitude et se mit à picorer la tête d'Insécateur qui endura le coup avant de repousser son adversaire. Les pokémons Vol avaient l'avantage élémentaire sur les Insectes, pourtant le pokémon vert semblait peu affecté par cette attaque. Il disparut du champ de vision de Red et réapparut derrière Piafabec et abattit une de ses lames sur l'oiseau.

-Piaf ! Gémit-il, expédié à terre.

-La Vive-attaque…, commenta Green. Piafabec, Groz'yeux !

Le pokémon se redressa sur ses serres et fixa son adversaire. Ce dernier le lui rendit et tous deux reçurent un flash résultant de leur regard intense, ils avaient tous les deux utilisés Groz'yeux. Insécateur s'élança alors, une lame courbée au-dessus du sol et une autre levée, se servant de ses ailes pour accélérer sa charge.

-Continue Groz'yeux, ordonna Green.

Piafabec reçut un nouveau coup de lame mais continuait à fixer son adversaire pour affaiblir sa défense. Red se demandait quelle stratégie son ami pouvait avoir. Soudain, Insécateur traversa Piafabec en le fauchant au passage.

-Green, rappelle-le ! Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas assez puissant, utilise plutôt Évoli ! Son attaque Tornade l'avantagera.

Green semblait ne pas l'avoir entendu, il continuait d'affaiblir la défense d'Insécateur sans contre-attaquer.

-Green, Piafabec ne tiendra pas le rythme longtemps ! Insista Red.

-C'est impossible, répondit-il.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Il est empoisonné.

Red allait lui demander comment quand la réponse lui vint de lui-même : le Smogo de la Team Rocket qui avait lancé un gaz toxique sur eux, Évoli l'avait repoussé avec sa Tornade mais avait dû en respirer par mégarde.

-Alors utilises-en un autre !

-Impossible aussi, répondit-il le plus calmement du monde.

-Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as pas capturé d'autres pokémons !

-Si, mais je ne les ait pas gardés avec moi.

Red ne comprenait pas, les avait-il confiés à son grand-père ? Quoiqu'il en soit, Piafabec était clairement désavantagé.

-Encore un peu, marmonna Green.

-Hein ?

Insécateur faucha à nouveau Piafabec qui se redressa tant bien que mal, épuisé.

-Green !

Le pokémon sauvage s'élança sur son adversaire plumé pour lui donner le coup de grâce. Le garçon en noir et violet réagit alors.

-Maintenant !

Il rappela Piafabec et enchaîna aussitôt avec une pokéball qu'il lança au sol. Red aperçut dans la fumée provoquée par la sortie du pokémon une petite silhouette de forme pratiquement humain mais il n'eut l'occasion d'en voir d'avantage, Insécateur poussa un cri. Red leva vivement les yeux vers le redoutable pokémon sauvage et eut du mal à croire ce qui se passait sous ses yeux : alors qu'il s'élançait vers son nouvel adversaire, Insécateur fut propulsé à un arbre avant d'être plaqué au sol sans que le pokémon de Green n'ait fait un seul geste. Le garçon brun rappela son pokémon avant que Red n'ait eu le temps de sortir son Pokédex et lança une pokéball vide sur Insécateur. La balle remua faiblement avant de se figer, il avait réussi ! Le garçon à casquette rouge en était ébahi. En une seule attaque, Green avait maté le plus redoutable pokémon sauvage de la Forêt de Jade.

-Mais… mais…

-Pi… Pika…, fit Homura, impressionné lui aussi.

-C'est ici que nos routes se séparent, annonça Green en reprenant la marche.

-Quoi ? Hein ? Green, attend, c'était quoi ce…

Mais Green avait déjà disparu entre les arbres, comme avalé par la forêt. Un nouvelle foule de questions assaillit la tête de Red qui soupira et se tourna vers Homura.

-Bon ben haut les cœurs ! Nous avons une forêt à traverser !

-Pika !

Et à l'instar de Green, eux aussi reprirent la route par un chemin différent.

Longeant toujours la rivière, les deux compagnons firent une pause au bout d'une heure de marche. Red libéra Goku et Orihime et sortit des biscuits de son sac ainsi que des feuilles bien vertes qu'il avait cueilli au passage pour Orihime, le dernier quart de pomme pour Homura et une banane pour Goku.

-Reprenons des forces, il n'est encore que 15h20, annonça Red en consultant le petit écran fixé sur son sac qui indiquait la date et l'heure.

Tous les quatre se détendirent un petit moment. Un Roucool descendit du ciel pour picorer les miettes de biscuits que Red avait laissé. En le regardant, le jeune dresseur se demanda à quoi pouvait bien ressembler ce fameux Roucoups. Ils ne devaient pas être très différents l'un de l'autre étant une évolution. Quoique Chenipan et Chrysacier avaient une apparence très différente l'un de l'autre.

Soudain, le Roucool prit son envol et s'enfuit le plus vite possible.

-Ben qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

La réponse tomba du ciel, un autre Roucool atterrit là où se tenait son prédécesseur et picora les restes. Mais celui-ci était au moins deux fois plus grand que celui qui venait de s'enfuir, ses plumes étaient plus claires et il avait une crête rose sur la tête. Prit de doute, Red sortit son Pokédex et le pointa vers le nouveau venu.

« Roucoups, pokémon faucon de type Vol ».

-Roucoups ! Alors c'est lui l'autre terreur de la forêt ? Homura !

-Pika !

Homura bondit devant son dresseur, prêt à attaquer. Le Roucoups se tourna vers eux, son regard était insolent.

-Rou Roucoups, narguait-il.

-Hey ! Mais il se moque de nous !

-Pika !

-Fero !

-Chrysa !

Et la raison était évidente, tous les pokémons de Red étaient deux fois plus petits que Roucoups, pour lui c'étaient des minus, pas des adversaires.

-Tu ne devrais pas estimer leur force par leur taille ! Tu vas être surprit, Homura Cage-éclair !

-Pikaaaa !

Alors que la vague électrique déchaînée par le corps d'Homura se précipitait sur le Roucoups, celui-ci disparut.

-Pika !

-Où est-il ? Se demanda Red, abasourdi.

Homura fut percuté par les serres de Roucoups, qui s'était envolé à grande vitesse, et envoyé à terre.

-Il utilise la Vive-attaque, il va être difficile à saisir. Homura, Vive-attaque.

Le Pikachu disparut du champ de vision de Roucoups et l'atteint sur sa gauche avec un magnifique coup de pied sauté.

-Bravo !

Mais Roucoups chargea en plein sur Homura, la différence de force pure repoussa Homura à plusieurs mètres derrière. L'oiseau gardait son sourire arrogant, l'humilité ne semblait pas être son for.

-C'est pas finit ! Clama Red.

Homura se releva, prêt à en découdre. Il se tourna vers son dresseur pour savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Après un instant de réflexion, Red lui sourit et lui adressa un clin d'œil éloquent. Homura lui rendit son sourire et se tourna vers le faucon qui le prenait de si haut. Le courant électrique jaune entoura son corps au bout de deux secondes de concentration et le déchaîna sans attendre l'ordre de Red son Éclair.

Surprit par l'attitude peu conventionnelle du pokémon domestique, Roucoups n'eut pas le temps de s'envoler, il battit alors une fois des ailes pour projeter un Jet de sable pour affaiblir le courant électrique qui le frappa.

_Ce Roucoups a de la répartie, ce n'est sûrement pas le premier Pikachu qu'il affronte mais Homura est plus fort que ses homologues sauvages._

Saisissant sa chance, Red lança une pokéball vide sur le Roucoups mais celui-ci, bien qu'amoché par l'attaque, la repoussa d'un revers d'aile.

-Zut ! Il va falloir mettre le paquet ! Vive-attaque !

Homura et Roucoups disparurent au même moment et réapparurent à deux mètres du sol, leur visage tourné vers le côté, Roucoups ayant reçu un coup de pied en plein visage et Homura un coup de serre au même endroit. Malgré la violence du choc, tous les deux se rétablirent, Roucoups en se stabilisant dans les airs et Homura en exécutant une pirouette.

Roucoups battit puissamment ses ailes au-dessus du sol pour envoyer le plus de sable possible sur Homura. Malheureusement pour lui, ses ailes, engourdies par le choc Statik lorsque lui et le Pikachu se sont entrechoqués, se figèrent et il tomba au sol. Homura se jeta sur lui et lui fit une dernière Charge qui le repoussa légèrement en arrière. Red lança une nouvelle pokéball vide qui absorba Roucoups. 3… 2… 1… la balle se figea.

-YES ! Roucoups capturé !

-Pik Pikachu ! Se réjouit Homura en levant deux doigts.

Goku et Orihime aussi étaient heureux, ils avaient rabattu son caquet à celui qui considérait les plus petits que lui comme des faibles. Red ramassa la pokéball contenant son nouveau pokémon tandis qu'Homura lui tendit celle vide, repoussée quelques instants plus tôt. Red l'examina.

-Hm… on dirait que le système s'est cassé, bah ce n'est pas grave, j'en ai encore trois. Et maintenant on va faire les présentations, sourit Red.

Sur ces mots, il libéra Roucoups de sa pokéball, ce dernier apparut debout, fier malgré son état. Il n'avait plus son rictus cynique mais adoptait à présent une attitude distante, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer le jeune dresseur. Pour le mettre en confiance, il sortit de son sac un anti-para, un spray de couleur verte et lui administra. L'oiseau se laissa faire et remua un peu des ailes pour éprouver leur mobilité retrouvée.

-Eh bien, on dirait que ça va déjà mieux, se réjouit Red. Alors moi c'est Red et je te présente Homura…

-Pika, lui dit-il en lui faisant coucou de la main.

-Goku…

-Fero, fit ce dernier en faisant un signe de tête.

-Et Orihime.

-Chrysa ! Dit-elle, enthousiaste.

-… coups, concéda le nouveau venu.

-Hm… un faucon fier… je sais ! Je vais t'appeler Sasuke.

-Rou ?

-Oui, Sasuke, ça te va très bien, assura Red avec un grand sourire.

Sasuke haussa les ailes et se détourna de la petite bande, cherchant quelque chose à se mettre sous le bec de son regard vif.

-Viens manger avec nous, c'est plus sympa, proposa Red.

Le Roucoups ignora son dresseur et s'envola au sommet d'un arbre pour mieux repérer une proie, préférant trouver sa propre nourriture tout seul. Red n'insista pas, après tout Sasuke venait à peine d'être capturé, il ne devait pas être très obéissant pour le moment, mais le garçon était persuadé que ça ira mieux dans quelques heures.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

Yellow avait passé l'une des nuits les plus effrayantes de sa vie. La fillette blonde était partie hier de chez elle sans rien dire à sa mère pour pouvoir rattraper ce garçon à la casquette rouge avec son Pikachu. Hélas elle ne l'avait pas trouvé et la nuit était déjà bien avancée. La lune brillait d'un éclat écarlate, le vent filtrant à travers les feuilles des arbres diffusait des bruits inquiétants tout autour d'elle. Tout ce qu'elle avait pris était une lampe torche. Non seulement elle avait grandement sous-estimé la profondeur de cette forêt mais en plus elle s'était perdue. C'est alors qu'elle croisa un Aspicot qui la guida jusqu'à un arbre géant. Il partit peu après, au grand désespoir de Yellow. Elle s'était allongée en fœtus aux pieds de l'arbre, mais elle eut de grandes difficultés à trouver le sommeil. Elle sursautait à chaque bruissement dans les buissons, son imagination confondait les ombres étirées par la lune écarlate avec des monstres effrayants qui l'épiaient, tapis dans l'ombre et qui d'un moment à l'autre se jetteraient sur elle pour l'emmener loin dans un autre monde, loin de sa maison, loin de sa maman, loin de son Pika-chou.

Mais heureusement, tout ça était finit. Le soleil brillait, une douce brise caressait sa peau et le doux parfum des fleurs parvenait à ses narines, porté par un Mystherbe qui passait non loin d'elle. Elle préférait largement la face jour de la nature que sa face nuit. Néanmoins, elle essaya de ne pas trop s'égarer dans sa contemplation admirative et béate, elle était perdue et devait à tout prix retrouver son chemin. Par intermittence, elle appelait à l'aide sans obtenir de réponses, à croire que tous ceux qui campaient ou traverser la forêt évitaient justement l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Et toujours aucun signe de son petit compagnon brun.

Elle s'assit sur les racines d'un arbre encore plus grand que celui d'hier et poussa un soupir à fendre le cœur. Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu, qu'allait-elle devenir ? Elle avait eu la chance de trouver des baies et un point d'eau douce pour boire mais elle ne pouvait pas rester éternellement dans cette position délicate.

En s'allongeant contre l'arbre, elle fut frappée par sa hauteur vertigineuse, c'était peut-être le plus grand de la Forêt de Jade… le plus grand ? Le sourire de Yellow ressuscita, elle venait de trouver une solution à son problème, elle allait monter au sommet de l'arbre, ainsi elle aura une vue panoramique de toute la forêt, il lui suffira ensuite de repérer Jadielle et de marcher tout droit dans cette direction. Elle commença donc son escalade en se hissant sur une grosse branche. Elle tendit ses mains vers le haut, attraper une autre branche et grimpa dessus. Pour l'instant tout se passait bien, mais évidemment, c'était trop beau pour durer. La branche du dessus était plus haute et elle avait beau tendre ses petits bras, Yellow n'arrivait pas à s'en saisir. Elle se mit alors à sautiller pour l'atteindre. Yellow se stoppa en entendant quelque chose se décrocher et tomber par terre. Elle jeta un œil, ça avait fait un trop gros bruit pour n'être qu'une noix. Elle avait eu raison, non seulement c'était gros, mais en plus ça bougeait.

-Coconfort ! Coconfort !

-Ça parle !

Yellow s'empressa de descendre de l'arbre pour porter secours à l'espèce de cocon jaunâtre haut d'un demi-mètre. Elle s'agenouilla auprès de lui et l'examina pour savoir comment d'ordinaire il se tenait debout. Un bourdonnement résonna à ses oreilles, cela venait du ciel. Elle leva les yeux et eut un hoquet de surprise, une abeille géante avec des dards en guise de bras volait dans sa direction.

-Zzzzzzzz.

-Cocon ! Coconfort !

Yellow regardait tour à tour les deux pokémons, ne comprenant pas un traître mot de ce qu'ils disaient, mais à voir comment l'abeille pointait un de ses dards vers elle, elle sut qu'elle avait du soucis à se faire.

-Heuu c'est à toi ? Demanda-t-elle en suant. Je ne voulais pas le faire tomber… c'était un accident.

Tout en parlant, elle reculait, guère rassurée par le bourdonnement émis par le pokémon.

-C'est un malentendu ! Assura-t-elle avant de se jeter à plat ventre pour éviter un coup de dard. Heu… au revoir !

Elle prit dans ses bras le Coconfort, se redressa le plus vite possible et se mit à courir, coursée par le pokémon abeille. Elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines…

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Orihime, Armure !

Le petit rongeur rose aux grandes oreilles se jeta en avant sur la Chrysacier, sa corne frontale en avant. Le choc ne fit même pas chanceler Orihime, le pokémon rose bondit en arrière.

-Maintenant Charge !

Orihime fit basculer ses dix kilos en avant sur son adversaire qui encaissa difficilement, néanmoins, il eut un petit sourire malicieux. Orihime gémit. Red pointa son Pokédex sur elle.

-Orihime a été empoisonnée par le Point poison de Nidoran, sa capacité spéciale…

Nidoran était visiblement fier d'avoir surpris le dresseur en empoisonnant son pokémon mais Red lui sourit à son tour.

Orihime se mit à briller d'une lumière verte et lorsqu'elle s'estompa, elle ne souffrait plus du poison.

-Les Chrysacier ont aussi une capacité spéciale : la Mue qui les guérissent de toutes les altérations d'état, Orihime Charge !

La Chrysacier bouscula de nouveau Nidoran, ce dernier s'apprêta à répliquer quand Red la rappela dans sa pokéball et lança la balle contenant son Roucoups qui sortit.

-Sasuke, Tornade !

-… Rou ?

Sasuke se tourna vers Nidoran qui faisait la moitié de sa taille, le faucon lui rit au museau et s'envola sur les épaules de son dresseur.

-Pika…, soupira Homura.

-Heu… tu nous fais quoi là ?

Sasuke bailla aux corneilles, montrant clairement qu'affronter un « pokéminus », comme dirait Green, n'avait strictement aucun intérêt pour lui. Le Nidoran, vexé, le fixa d'un regard noir, lançant Groz'yeux. Le Roucoups ouvrit un œil mais ne semblait guère impressionné.

-S'il te plaît Sasuke, pourrais-tu avoir l'amabilité de m'aider à capturer Nidoran ? Avec Point poison, je ne peux pas envoyer Goku.

-Coups, répondit-il, désignant du bec Homura.

-Et Homura se repose, allez s'il te plaît.

-Nido ! Nidoran ! Provoqua le pokémon rose.

Sasuke jeta un œil à Nidoran, puis à son dresseur, puis à Homura, tous le fixait. Tout le monde semblait s'être ligué contre lui. Il soupira et concéda à descendre de l'épaule de Red pour faire face à Nidoran qui n'attendit pas plus longtemps avant de se jeter sur lui.

-Bien, allons-y Sasuke, Tornade !

Les puissants battements d'aile du Roucoups créèrent une Tornade qui balaya sans sommation le petit rongeur rose aux grandes oreilles qui, après une chute spectaculairement haute, s'écrasa au sol. Au vu de cette démonstration de force, Red comprit vite que même face à un « faible », quand il s'en donnait la peine, Sasuke se battait à fond, il ne semblait pas connaître la demi-mesure.

-Heu… c'est bien mais vas-y mollo, c'est pas la peine d'y aller à fond…

Homura plaqua sa main sur son front, c'était fou comme cet oiseau frimait. Enfin, les résultats étaient tout de mêmes bons, trop peut-être mais Red tenta de ne pas s'en plaindre. Il ramassa la pokéball contenant à présent Nidoran.

-Et voilà ! Cinquième pokémon capturé !

Homura se réjouit tandis que Sasuke regardait ailleurs, se sentant guère concerné par cette manifestation de joie.

-Hm, et si on l'appelait Shadow ? Sourit Red.

Homura hocha vigoureusement la tête, trouvant que ce nom était bien. Ses oreilles s'agitèrent, il se tourna à sa gauche.

-Quoi ? Tu as entendu quelque chose ?

-Pika, confirma Homura en pointant du doigt des hautes herbes.

En effet, elles s'agitaient de plus en plus, preuve de l'approche d'un animal. Red resta sur ses gardes, attendant que la chose dans les herbes apparaisse.

La tête d'un Aspicot sortit alors du rideau de végétation, il prenait soin de bien regarder aux alentours, sûrement pour se protéger d'une attaque de Roucool, puis aperçut Red.

Lorsque le pokémon se tourna vers lui, les battements du cœur de Red s'accélérèrent, s'il ne réagissait pas vite, l'Aspicot allait s'échapper !

-Homura, Vive-attaque !

Homura réagit aussi vite que son dresseur le lui avait ordonné, il disparut et réapparut à pleine vitesse sur la droite de l'Aspicot et lui donna un vif coup d'épaule pour l'extraire entièrement des hautes herbes. L'insecte roula par terre, trop surprit par l'attaque pour avoir eu le temps de se défendre. Red saisit sa chance et lui lança sa pokéball vide, pensant qu'il l'avait suffisamment affaibli. La balle ne remua même pas, Aspicot était probablement sonné.

-Et de six ! Clama Red en brandissant la pokéball. Notre équipe s'agrandit !

-Pika ! Se réjouit Homura.

-Alors voyons voir, dit Red en consultant son Pokédex. Le symbole est… rouge, ça veut dire qu'Aspicot est une fille, il faut donc lui trouver un nom féminin.

-Pi.

-Hm… je sais ! Elle s'appellera Soi Fon.

Justement, la pokéball contenant Soi Fon s'agitait dans la main de Red. Celui-ci la regarda, surprit. Il s'aperçut alors pour la première fois que la coque rouge d'une pokéball était transparente si elle était bien orientée dans la lumière. Il voyait Soi Fon taper contre la coque avec son dard, l'air agité.

-Elle serait aussi claustrophobe ?

Red s'empressa de libérer Soi Fon, il tenait vraiment à bien s'entendre avec tous ses pokémons. À peine ventouses à terre, elle se tourna vers son dresseur.

-Spic ! Spic ! Aspicot ! Disait-elle d'un ton empressé.

-Pi ? Pika ? Pikapi ?

Homura semblait choqué, Soi Fon hocha la tête.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Homura se tourna vers son dresseur, réfléchit un instant avant de désigner Soi Fon.

-Un Aspicot ?

Homura secoua la tête et désigna son dresseur puis Soi Fon en même temps.

-Tu veux dire… une fille humaine ?

-Pika ! Confirma Homura.

Il baissa sa patte au niveau de sa hanche.

-Une petite fille.

Homura hocha la tête puis se mit à gambader en faisant du sur place, tout guilleret avant de s'arrêter, de regarder partout autour de lui, de se recroqueviller sur lui-même et de gémir.

-! ! ! ! ! Une petite fille s'est perdue dans la forêt ?

Les deux pokémons confirmèrent ses dires. Pour Red, c'était clair, il fallait la retrouver le plus vite possible. Il était bien placé pour savoir que les crapules ne perdaient pas d'occasions de rôder dans la forêt, sans compter sur les pokémons sauvages qui pouvaient se montrer agressifs. Mais comment la retrouver ? Le garçon réfléchit, un Mimitoss lui aurait été bien utile mais il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé celui qui lui avait échappé. Et à supposer qu'Alfred avait réussi à le capturer, où était Alfred en ce moment ? Son regard tomba alors sur Sasuke…

-Homura, Soi Fon, approchez.

Red s'accroupit auprès de ses deux pokémons et leur chuchota quelque chose avant de se redresser et se diriger vers Sasuke.

-Sasuke, pourrais-tu nous aider ? Nous aurons besoin de ton regard vif pour retrouver une fillette qui s'est perdue dans la forêt.

Le Roucoups détourna la tête, laissant clairement entendre que ça ne le concernait pas. Red l'avait prévu et dans son dos, fit un geste de l'index à l'intention d'Homura, une seconde plus tard, Sasuke sursauta et regarda vivement autour de lui.

-Hm ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda son dresseur en souriant.

Sasuke détourna à nouveau le regard mais ressentit presque aussitôt un nouveau frisson statique qui piquait à la surface de son corps.

-Un problème ?

Sasuke regarda son dresseur suspicieux avant de soupirer et d'hocher la tête, n'ayant pas d'autre choix. Red sourit et lui enleva le filin de soie que Soi Fon avait discrètement tissé autour de sa patte et Homura lâcha l'autre extrémité du filin.

-Comme c'est gentil de ta part, alors écoute bien la description de Soi Fon.

Sasuke se tourna vers l'Aspicot qui lui décrivit la petite fille égarée. Il hocha la tête et prit son envol au-dessus des arbres. Red libéra Goku, Orihime et Shadow.

-Goku, tu pars dans la direction par où est arrivé Soi Fon, Shadow et Homura, utilisez votre ouïe pour repérer un humain, Soi Fon et Orihime, vous vous chargez de tisser votre Sécrétion pour rester lié aux trois autres.

Sitôt dit, Red attacha à la patte de Shadow et Goku l'extrémité du filin tissé par les deux insectes. Goku disparut en sautant de branches en branches, allant tout droit devant lui. Homura et Shadow partirent explorer une autre zone, courant côte à côte. Portant entre ses bras Orihime et Soi Fon perchée sur son épaule, Red prit une direction différente et se mit à appeler la petite fille perdue.

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

Yellow courrait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, toujours poursuivit par le pokémon abeille et tenant toujours dans ses bras le Coconfort qu'elle pensait protéger, car sa mère lui avait parlé de ce genre de pokémon, les Dardargnan, ils étaient les plus agressifs et les plus violents des pokémons, ils attaquaient aussi bien les humains que les pokémons pour un oui ou un non. Ce Dardargnan était loin de donner tort aux dires de sa mère. Néanmoins le Coconfort, même si il ne se débattait pas, était une charge de dix kilos. Elle tentait de se faufiler entre les arbres, de zigzaguer, de changer de direction, de plonger dans les buissons, Dardargnan retrouvait toujours sa trace et la poursuite reprenait de plus belle.

-Au secours quelqu'un !

Et là, ce qui menaçait de se produire arriva, elle butta sur la racine d'un arbre et tomba au sol, étendue sur le côté. Elle serra les dents, elle avait entendu comme un bruit sourd sur le bras où elle était tombée et une douleur aigüe la saisit.

-Hnn ! Il a dû se casser…

Le bourdonnement de Dardargnan résonna à ses oreilles, elle tourna sa tête vers le ciel et vit le pokémon prendre de l'altitude, elle enlaça Coconfort de son bras intact en gémissant de douleur.

_Au secours… venez m'aider s'il vous plait, n'importe qui…_

Le Dardargnan plongea en piqué sur Yellow, dards en avant. Elle ferma les yeux et cria sa détresse.

-Homura, Éclair !

Une décharge électrique résonna à ses oreilles mais Yellow gardait toujours les yeux fermés, le visage crispé de peur et de douleur. Elle entendit le bruit d'un corps qui tombait par terre et sentit une main douce et chaleureuse se poser sur son épaule.

-Ça va ?

**oooooooooooooooooo**

Red était vraiment soulagé d'être arrivé à temps, heureusement que Sasuke avait vite retrouvé la fillette sinon… en fait il préférait ne pas y penser. Elle portait une robe blanche sans manches, lui arrivant au niveau des cuisses avec un mignon nœud au-dessus du torse. La robe avait été bien malmenée par la forêt : tâchée de vert de végétation et de brun de poussière et de terre, écorchée à divers endroits sur les côtés laissant entrevoir la peau rose de la fillette. Son pantalon noir se fondant aux formes de ses jambes était également écorché à divers endroits, ses bottines brunes étaient usées et sales. Elle tenait un Coconfort contre elle, le garçon le savait parce qu'il en avait vu suspendu aux branches des arbres. Il l'avait déjà reconnu de loin, c'était la petite fille blonde qu'il avait croisé au Centre pokémon de Jadielle. La pauvre, elle avait dû avoir une belle frayeur. Il posa une main sur sa frêle épaule.

-Ça va ?

Elle se détendit et ouvrit les yeux, Red s'attendait à voir ses jolis yeux verts mais au lieu de ça, il fut frappé par la magnifique couleur jaune or que son regard avait à présent. Un sentiment bizarre l'envahit, il ne saurait trop comment l'expliquer mais si il existait au monde une fille au cœur pur, Red aurait dit que c'était elle.

-Ou-oui je crois…, répondit-elle en se levant les yeux vers Red et eut un hoquet de surprise. Mais tu es !

-Oui, on s'est vu au Centre pokémon de Jadielle hier. Ça fait un peu bizarre de dire ça avec le contexte mais ça fait plaisir de te rev…

Elle blottit vivement sa tête contre le torse de Red et éclata en sanglots. Le garçon la laissa faire et caressa ses longs cheveux blonds détachés. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, il était normal qu'elle craque.

-Chut, tout va bien maintenant.

Le Dardargnan s'enfuit le plus vite possible, Homura se tourna vers son dresseur et s'approcha de la fille, intrigué. Peu à peu, la petite blonde se calma et Red la fit s'assoir dans une position plus confortable, elle gémit de douleur.

-Tu as mal ?

-Mon bras… je crois qu'il est cassé.

-Ne bouge pas.

Red sortit de sa poche une pokéball et libéra son Aspicot.

-Soi Fon, fais-lui un plâtre avec Sécrétion.

Yellow regarda l'Aspicot qui lui souriait à peine l'avait-elle vue.

-Mais ! C'est toi ?

Soi Fon hocha joyeusement la tête et commença à tisser un plâtre sur le bras blessé de la fillette.

-Heureusement qu'elle nous a trouvée, sinon nous n'aurions pas su pour toi.

-Elle ? Tu es une fille ? Sourit la petite.

-Eh oui, en fait, je m'appelle Red, Red Hikari et toi ?

-Yellow, Yellow Nagisa.

-Dis-moi, qu'est ce qui est arrivé à tes yeux ? Ils ont changés de couleur.

Yellow sursauta et rougit.

-Heu… eh bien…

-Pika !

Homura bondit sur les genoux de Yellow et se frotta à son ventre. Celle-ci surprise ne réagit pas tout de suite mais une fois le choc passé, elle sourit et le caressa de sa main libre.

-Ça alors, toi aussi tu es là ?

-Tu connais Homura ?

-Ou… oui… je l'ai recueillie quand il était blessé et je l'ai soigné.

-Pika ! Confirma le pokémon.

-On peut dire que c'est une coïncidence.

-En fait Red… je…

Les oreilles d'Homura gigotèrent, Red se retourna vivement, les sourcils froncés. Un bruit sourd résonnait au loin et se rapprochait de plus en plus. C'était comme un bourdonnement, mais à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, le garçon réalisait que ce n'était pas un, mais de multiples, soit tout un essaim. Il se tourna vivement vers Yellow, elle était clairement inquiète de l'attitude de son sauveur. Red réfléchit à toute vitesse, il était clair qu'elle ne pouvait pas courir. Le Coconfort auprès d'elle commença à s'agiter, reconnaissant le bruit de ses congénères plus évolués, Soi Fon tremblait comme une feuille.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle surgit à travers les arbres et au-dessus pour se diriger droit sur eux, l'armée de Jade. C'était le plus grand rassemblement de pokémon que Red n'ai jamais vu. Une chose était sûre : fuir était impossible.

-Mais pourquoi ils nous en veulent ? Demanda Yellow.

-Cocon ! Coconfort !

Red se tourna vivement vers le Coconfort, il rappela Soi Fon et libéra Goku.

-Veille sur Yellow.

-Fero !

-Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Red souleva sans difficulté le pokémon cocon et se dirigea vers l'essaim qui se rapprochait dangereusement. Homura marchait à ses côtés. Les apercevant, les Dardargnan s'immobilisèrent dans les airs, le garçon tendit Coconfort vers eux.

-C'est votre ami que vous êtes venu chercher ? Eh bien le voilà. Nous ne lui avons fait aucun mal.

Un Dardargnan plus foncé que les autres en raison de l'attaque d'Homura plongea sur le garçon sans sommations, dards en avant. Red se jeta à plat ventre, Coconfort bien assuré dans ses bras. Il entendit le bourdonnement du pokémon agressif de très près avant qu'il ne reprenne de l'altitude. Il se redressa vivement, le geste donné par leur camarade acheva de convaincre les autres Dardargnan de passer à l'attaque. C'était vraiment désolant, la violence pour la violence.

-Vous voulez tous vous battre en même temps ? Dans ce cas je ne vais pas me gêner non plus !

-Pika !

Red réfléchit à toute vitesse, il avait un semblant de plan mais c'était très risqué, il y avait une part de chance très importante mais il avait foi en ses pokémons et il savait qu'ils ne les décevraient pas. Coconfort était au sol entre ses pieds, Red saisit une pokéball et l'ouvrit. Soi Fon apparut.

-Homura, Cage-éclair sur celui que tu as déjà affaiblit !

-Pikaaa !

La prison électrique créée par Homura se referma sur le Dardargnan déjà blessé et qui avait engagé les hostilités.

-Soi Fon, Dard-venin !

La pokémon se jeta dard en avant sur le Dardargnan paralysé et acheva de le calmer définitivement. Retombant, elle se mise à briller et en regagnant le sol, elle avait évolué en Coconfort. Trois Dardargnan se jetèrent sur Red. Ce dernier tenait déjà une nouvelle pokéball, là encore il allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de chance, même si la première étape de son plan avait marché. Il libéra Orihime.

-Homura, Éclair ! Orihime, Soi Fon, Armure !

Homura grilla sur place l'un des Dardargnan, Orihime et Soi Fon durcirent au maximum, à tel point que les deux autres abeilles se cassèrent leurs dards dessus sans les égratigner. Red enchaîna en sortant son Nidoran à l'approche d'une nouvelle vague ennemie.

-Recommencez, Shadow Picpic !

Les deux pokémons Insectes sautaient devant Red pour le défendre, Armure étincelant leur corps au maximum tandis qu'Homura et Shadow attaquaient sur les côtés. Les Dardargnan tombaient… comme des abeilles, il fallait le dire. Il y en avait déjà sept à terre et plusieurs se retiraient, les dards brisés. Seulement, ils avaient beau être de nature violente, ils n'en étaient pas pour autant dépourvus d'intelligence, le reste de l'essaim forma un cercle autour du garçon et de ses pokémons. La situation devenait critique. Red ne pouvait que prier pour que Sasuke, envoyé immédiatement après avoir repéré Yellow pour trouver la direction du village ou ville la plus proche, se presse de revenir. Pour l'instant il se défendait comme il le pouvait. Deux Dardargnan tentèrent leur chance de connivence.

-Orihime, Soi Fon, Armure !

Une fois de plus, les dards éclatèrent face à la dureté des corps mais Red n'allait pas laisser passer cette chance.

-Charge !

Ayant à peine touché le sol, les deux pokémons se jetèrent sur les Dardargnan blessés et les plaquèrent au sol. Shadow et Homura renversèrent deux autres pokémons hostiles qui se jetaient sur leur dresseur mais trois autres tombaient du ciel droit sur lui.

-Pika !

-Nido !

Red les aperçurent trop tard, il leva les deux bras en croix au-dessus de sa tête par réflexe pour se protéger. Il sentit une fraction de seconde plus tard au-dessus de sa tête non pas les quatre dards s'enfonçant dans ses bras mais une puissante rafale qui le fit chanceler. Il desserra les bras et vit un pokémon plumé fier avec un sourire assuré au bec.

-Tu tombe à pic, Sasu, remercia son dresseur.

-Roucoups !

_Eh ben ! On peut dire qu'il est emballé là._

-Pikapi !

Red se retourna pour voir Homura, ses yeux furent attirés par la lumière que dégageaient Orihime et Soi Fon. Il s'empressa de saisir son Pokédex. La chrysalide verte s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir un magnifique papillon et le cocon jaunâtre découvrit une puissante abeille.

-Choc mental, Furie et Tornade !

Soi Fon de ses deux dards mitrailla ses congénères. Orihime repoussait les assaillants par la seule force de sa pensée, entourée par un halo lumineux et bleu. Sasuke balaya cinq Dardargnan d'une bourrasque. En déroute, le reste de l'essaim s'empressa de fuir.

-On a gagné !

-Pika !

-Zzzz !

-Pilu !

-Nido !

-Roucouuuuuups ! Rugit fièrement Sasuke au sol à battre des ailes.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui et éclatèrent de rire. C'était un magnifique travail d'équipe, tous avaient parfaitement joué leur rôle, Red les félicita chacun à leur tour.

-Kyaaa !

La petite bande cessa de rire et se retournèrent vivement, le Dardargnan que Soi Fon avait vaincu en étant encore une Aspicot volait lentement et maladroitement vers Yellow !

-Goku, attaque !

Goku surgit au sommet de l'arbre et plaqua le Dardargnan au sol de son corps. Red, tout comme ses pokémons poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. Ils s'empressèrent de rejoindre l'arbre aux pieds duquel Yellow était assise. Elle avait les yeux en tourbillons, proche de l'évanouissement et sérieusement sonnée.

-Heu… ça va ?

-Ou… oui. Je m'en remettrai.

Elle souriait, rassurée de voir que Red allait bien, son regard passa sur ses pokémons et s'arrêta sur Soi Fon. Cette dernière ferma les yeux en un sourire et leva son dard pour la saluer. Mais Yellow ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de peur et de détourner le regard. Même si elle savait que c'était Soi Fon, les Dardargnan la terrifiaient maintenant. L'abeille le comprit et s'éloigna tristement prendre le Coconfort entre ses dards et le fixa sur la branche d'un arbre où il sera en sécurité des prédateurs en attendant son évolution finale.

Homura tapota la jambe de Yellow pour la consoler, elle lui caressa le visage de sa main valide.

-Merci beaucoup, Homura… merci de m'avoir sauvée, mon Sala-mec… enfin, mon Pika-chou, dit-elle d'un sourire radieux en levant les yeux vers son sauveur.

-Mais c'est tout naturel ! … Hey attend une minute ! Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire là ? S'exclama Red, abasourdi.

-Oui, c'est moi, Petit Papillon.

Il fallut une bonne minute à Red pour que l'information n'atteigne son cerveau. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, son amie d'internet si enthousiaste, si adorable et Yellow ne faisaient qu'une ! Maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle ne lui avait jamais dit où elle habitait.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que c'était toi au Centre ?

-Parce que je n'avais pas encore comprise que c'était toi… désolée.

Red l'enlaça doucement, Yellow rougit mais se laissa faire, appréciant le corps doux et chaud de son sauveur. Elle en avait presque les larmes aux yeux, son petit cœur battait comme un foufou. Sa main quitta la tête d'Homura pour enlever la casquette de Red, ayant envie de revoir son visage à découvert. Il lui sourit mais hélas, il défit son étreinte, se redressa et lui tendit la main.

-Allez en route ! Nous avons du chemin à faire, sourit-il.

Yellow lui rendit son sourire et s'aida de sa main pour se relever. Red rappela tous ses pokémons, excepté bien sûr Homura qui grimpa sur son épaule, ainsi que Sasuke qui se chargeait de leur indiquer le chemin qui menait à la ville la plus proche. Étant donné qu'il n'avait jamais quitté la Forêt de Jade, il ne savait pas trop si c'était la ville où voulait se rendre son dresseur mais il s'en contrefichait.

Suivant Sasuke, aussi naturellement que devant leur écran d'ordinateur, Red et Yellow se mirent à parler de tout et de rien. La fillette finit par lui révélé qu'elle s'était aventurée dans la forêt pour le retrouver. Le garçon en fut flatté mais également gêné.

-Tu as fait ça parce que tu y tenais. Je ne vais pas t'accabler pour ça.

-Merci, sourit-elle, soulagée.

-Dis-moi, pourquoi est-ce qu'hier tes yeux étaient verts et maintenant ils sont jaunes ?

-Oh c'est vrai ! En fait, quand je sors, ma maman me fait mettre des lentilles de couleur.

-Pourquoi ? Moi je trouve ça joli, cette couleur. C'est dommage de la cacher.

-Je ne sais pas trop, maman a les mêmes yeux que moi et elle aussi met des lentilles de couleur quand elle sort. Elle m'a un jour expliqué mais je n'ai pas bien comprise… à part que nous aurions des problèmes si les gens les voyaient.

-Mais c'est idiot ! C'est vrai que cette couleur d'yeux n'est pas courante mais les gens ne sont pas si débiles. Ils ne vont pas vous chercher des histoires juste parce que vous êtes un peu différentes. Et un peu, c'est déjà beaucoup dire, tu n'es pas différente des autres filles de ton âge.

-Oui, tu as raison. Mais tu sais, elle est tellement autoritaire pour ces choses-là… enfin ! Je suis tout de même heureuse de t'avoir trouvé.

-C'est plutôt l'inverse qui s'est passé, sourit Red.

-Mais l'émotion est la même !

-Pikapi, confirma Homura.

Tous les trois se mirent à rire de bon cœur tout en progressant dans la forêt. Les arbres étaient de moins en moins serrés, les chemins forestiers commençaient enfin à apparaître et finalement, alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher, ils se retrouvèrent enfin à la lisière de la Forêt de Jade. Enfin de grands espaces plats et un chemin de terre battue menant à une grande ville bordant de hautes montagnes grises. D'ailleurs, les toits des maisons étant peints en gris-blanc comme la pierre, la ville semblait en fait un prolongement de la montagne, un peu comme les petites vagues devant un tsunami qui formaient la mer.

-Et voilà, il ne reste plus qu'à savoir vers quelle ville on se dirige.

-Ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce n'est pas Jadielle, affirma Yellow.

-Pika ! Dit Homura en pointant du doigt un panneau indicatif.

Red s'y dirigea et sourit. « Argenta ». En effet, le coin était argenté, cette ville portait bien son nom.

-Nous dormirons dans un Centre Pokémon ce soir ! Merci Sasuke.

-… coups.

-Et encore mille merci de nous avoir aidés, lui dit Yellow en caressant sa crête rose.

Curieusement, Sasuke se laissa faire et à voir son sourire, il appréciait ça. Red réfléchit et lui sourit, il venait d'avoir une idée.

-Tu sais Yellow, les pokémons ne sont pas tous bons ou mauvais, certains sont un peu sauvages avec les étrangers comme Homura l'était, d'autres peuvent se montrer gentils et sympathique d'emblée comme Orihime quand elle était encore un Chenipan, mais d'autres peuvent se montrer violents, comme ces Dardargnan. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tous les Dardargnan du monde sont comme ça.

Il prit doucement la main valide de Yellow et y déposa une pokéball. La fillette écarquilla les yeux. À travers la coque rouge, elle voyait Soi Fon qui, remarquant qu'elle était observée, lui adressa un timide salut.

-Même les dresseurs peuvent se montrer cruel et utiliser leurs pokémons pour faire du mal aux autres, mais je suis convaincu que si tu l'élève avec gentillesse, ton pokémon t'aimera. En tout cas, c'est ce que je vis avec Homura et tous les autres.

-Je comprends, sourit Yellow en lui tendant la pokéball pour qu'il la reprenne.

Mais Red ramena la pokéball contre la fille.

-Occupes-t-en bien.

-! ! ! Tu… tu me la confie ? S'exclama Yellow, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

-Et je lui charge de te protéger. Donnant-donnant.

Yellow sourit et sortit son tout premier pokémon de sa pokéball. Elle n'avait plus peur du tout, car Soi Fon qui n'était encore qu'une petite Aspicot quand elles se sont rencontrées la première fois avait veillé sur elle. Elles étaient amies.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

**Nicolas : Et ainsi débuta une belle amitié entre Yellow et Soi Fon.**

**Homura : Pika! ^^**

**Red : Un message de tolérance certes dévalorisé par les idées préconçues sur l'univers pokémon mais que voulez-vous? ^^**

**Sasuke Uchiwa regardant Sasuke Roucoups : ...**

**Sasuke Roucoups regardant Sasuke Uchiwa : ...**

**Homura Nagisa caressant Homura Pikachu : Tu t'y habituera, sempai ^^ **

**Homura Pikachu : Pika ^^**

**Homura Nagisa : En fait, comment ça se fait que Yellow ait le même nom de famille que moi?**

**Nicolas : Il me fallait un nom, je lui ai filé le tiens ^^ **

**Red : Prochain chapitre à Argenta! **

**Nicolas : A bientôt!**


	7. Le Champion dur comme la pierre

**Chapitre 7 : Le champion dur comme la pierre**

**Nicolas : Hello! Bienvenue à nouveau, voilà la suite des aventures de Red et d'Homura à Argenta! Voici le résumé des chapitres précédents :**

**Depuis leur entrée dans la Forêt de Jade, Red et Homura enchaînent les captures de pokémons. Orihime (Chenipan qui deviendra Papilusion), Sasuke (Roucoups), Shadow (Nidoran) et Soi Fon (Aspicot qui deviendra Dardargnan), rejoignent son équipe. Avant d'être capturée, Soi Fon recherchait de l'aide pour une petite fille qui s'était perdue dans la forêt, Yellow. Red la retrouva et la sauva d'un essaim de Dardargnan. Il confie Soi Fon à Yellow pour qu'elle puisse se protéger, le lien entre les deux était déjà fait, ce qui effaça définitivement la peur de Yellow vis à vis des Dardargnan. Guidés par Sasuke, ils sortent enfin de la Forêt de Jade pour atteindre Argenta.**

**oooooooooooooooooo **

-Bonsoir, bienvenue au Centre pokémon, salua l'infirmière derrière son comptoir en leur souriant aimablement.

En la voyant, Red ouvrit grand les yeux, bouche bée. Cheveux roses noués en deux boucles, yeux bleus, aucun doute, c'était la même infirmière qu'à Jadielle.

-Mais… mais vous êtes…

-Hm ? Vous désirez jeune homme ?

-Ah je comprends, vous avez été transférée de Jadielle à Argenta.

L'infirmière eut un petit rire.

-Je comprends, vous n'êtes donc pas au courant.

-Au courant de quoi ? Demanda Red, déboussolé.

-Eh bien tous les Centres pokémon sont tenus par nous, les infirmières Joëlle.

-Les ?

-Et oui, non seulement nous nous appelons toutes Joëlle mais en plus nous avons pratiquement toutes la même apparence.

-… apparemment la dimension de Star Wars a fusionnée avec la nôtre de façon inattendue.

-Ne vous en faites pas, nous ne sommes pas des clones, nous sommes juste de la même famille.

-Vous pourriez examiner le bras de mon amie ?

-Bien sûr, mais pourquoi ne pas aller à la clinique ?

-En fait… on ne sait pas trop où c'est, on arrive à peine et cette ville à l'air si grande…

-Ne vous en faites pas, je sais soigner aussi bien les pokémons que les humains.

Elle fit le tour de son comptoir, laissant à son assistante Leveinard le soin de prendre sa place et retira le plâtre de fortune tissé par Soi Fon. Son bras nu était fin mais il y avait un joli bleu dessus, l'infirmière tâta le bras avec précautions tout en observant les réactions de Yellow.

-Je vois, ce n'est pas trop grave. Un peu de pommade et éviter de trop bouger le bras et dans deux jours ce sera partit.

-Ouf, soupira-t-elle, rassurée.

-Bon maintenant il faut prévenir ta mère, annonça Red.

-Tu… tu crois ? Hésita la fillette.

-Tu préfères la laisser s'inquiéter d'avantage ?

-N-non ! Mais tu n'as pas de portable ?

-Je n'en vois pas l'utilité, alors je n'en ai pas. Mais là je dois avouer que ça aurait été pratique.

-En fait les appels sont gratuits, précisa l'infirmière en revenant de chercher la pommade. La seule obligation est d'y insérer sa carte de dresseur.

-Une carte de dresseur ? Répéta Yellow.

Red sourit, fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste pour lui montrer. Elle était de couleur rouge, outre l'identité de Red, la carte indiquait également sa date de naissance, sa nationalité et la ville où il habitait. Sur la droite, dans un petit cadre figurait une photo de son visage. Les yeux de Yellow tombèrent sur un numéro : 09581.

-Que veut dire le 9581 ?

-C'est mon numéro de dresseur. De sorte qu'il n'y ait pas confusion si dans Kanto il y avait un autre Red Hikari, expliqua-t-il.

Enfin, dans un petit cadre numérique et transparent était marqué le nombre de pokémons que Red avait capturé durant son voyage, dix.

-Il y a une erreur, ta carte dit que tu en as capturé dix alors que tu en as cinq si on ne compte pas Soi Fon.

-Regarde mieux, lui dit Red en posant le doigt sur la ligne du dessous.

Yellow pouvait lire « nombre de pokémons en poche ».

-Même si je n'ai plus Soi Fon, ses trois apparences comptent dans le nombre de pokémons capturés.

-Oh je vois ! Et avec les trois apparences d'Orihime ça fait six.

-Voilà, ensuite tu ajoutes Homura, Sasuke, Goku et Shadow et le compte y est. Et en dessous, c'est le nombre total de pokémon que j'ai rencontré jusqu'à présent.

-C'est vraiment cool ! Mais tu penses que quand je serai moi aussi dresseur, je pourrais avoir une carte comme ça mais jaune ?

-Évidement, on est libre de choisir la couleur qu'il nous plait.

Red rangea sa carte tandis que l'infirmière banda la partie blessée du bras de Yellow.

-Et voilà, si tu ne l'agite pas dans tous les sens, dans deux jours tu es guérie.

-Merci, ça me lance encore un peu de temps en temps mais là ça va beaucoup mieux.

-Tu as de jolis yeux, dit Joëlle en souriant.

-Oh m-merci…, rougit-elle.

-Encore merci de l'avoir soigné, dit Red.

-Ce fut un plaisir.

-Vous pouvez aussi soigner mes pokémons ?

-Bien entendu.

Sur ce, la douce jeune femme aux cheveux roses regagna sa place avec un plateau contenant les quatre pokéball et accompagnée d'Homura. Red passa sa carte dans la fente d'un des téléphones verts mis à disposition pour les dresseurs. En parlant de dresseurs, le garçon s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde. Quatre personnes tout au plus. Yellow composa le numéro de chez elle.

-Allo maman, c'est moi.

La fillette du éloigner le combiné de ses oreilles, Red sursauta de terreur en entendant la voix sévère et dure parler fort de l'autre côté de la ligne, Yellow suait beaucoup, figée et tremblotante.

-Je suis à Argenta…

Nouvelle séance de remise à l'ordre, la fillette ne put que s'excuser avant d'expliquer à sa mère pourquoi elle s'était enfuie, car il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour expliquer le geste de la petite blonde. Red entendait clairement la mère exiger que Yellow rentre à la maison séance tenante. Elle annonça qu'elle allait appeler un taxi, la Forêt de Jade n'était pas le seul chemin menant de Jadielle à Argenta mais c'était plus captivant pour les dresseurs de la traverser. Red était pleinement d'accord puisqu'il y avait capturé quatre pokémons.

-Excusez-moi madame, intervint-il en prenant le combiné.

-Qui es-tu toi ?

-Je suis Red, l'ami de votre…

-Tu en as assez fait comme ça, ne t'approche plus jamais d'elle.

-Mais madame…

-Et estime-toi heureux que je m'en tienne à ça.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous me reprocher ?

-De parler à ma fille derrière un écran, de la pousser à faire des bêtises qui ont mises sa vie en danger et lui donner un pokémon ! Quelle absurdité, ma fille n'en a pas besoin. Encore moins si il s'agit du cadeau d'un étranger.

-Mais tout va bien, elle a juste un gros bleu au bras. Et ce pokémon est à elle, c'est son amie, vous ne pouvez pas lui en priver.

-Ton pokémon est le cadet de mes soucis, et qu'elle aille bien ne suffit pas. Si tu avais un tant soit peu de bon sens gamin, tu la dissuaderais de te suivre.

Red sentait bien qu'elle perdait patience, déjà que son ton faisait peur à entendre, si en plus elle se mettait en colère… Néanmoins, le garçon brûlait d'envie de lui poser cette question.

-Pourquoi vous lui faites cacher ses yeux ?

-Ça ne te regarde absolument pas, gamin.

-Les gens ne sont pas aussi cruels et dangereux que vous ne le craignez.

-Ça n'a rien à voir, tu ne comprends rien ! Il ne s'agit ni de différence ni de préjugé !

-Pour moi c'est une fille comme les autres !

-Repasse-la-moi tout de suite !

Red s'exécuta par réflexe, impressionné par la voix de la femme. S'il était un pokémon, elle l'aurait dressé sans problème avec un ton autoritaire pareil.

-Oui maman ? Demanda Yellow, tendue.

-Remet tes lentilles colorées tout de suite !

-Je ne peux pas… je les aie laissées à la maison…

-Tu n'es qu'une inconsciente ! Reste dans un endroit où personne ne pourras te voir, je viens te chercher. Où es-tu ?

-Heu… au Centre pokémon d'Argenta.

-Isole-toi, il y a trop de monde qui peut te voir.

-Mais maman…

-Écoute-moi pour une fois, insista vivement sa mère. Attends-moi dans le Centre à l'abri des regards, j'arrive.

-Non maman, s'il te plaît, mon ami va se battre contre le Champion d'Argenta demain, je veux rester pour l'encourager.

-Non, je viens maintenant, tu es en danger.

Sur ses mots, Kanan raccrocha le téléphone, enfila sa veste, prit les lentilles de sa fille laissées sur sa table de nuit, mit les siennes et verrouilla la maison. Elle s'installa dans sa voiture, démarra au quart de tour et prit la route pour Argenta. Sa fille ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait était imprudent. Elle ne l'écoutait même plus. Dorénavant, Kanan allait s'assurer de sa protection, c'était sa fille, son soleil, sa raison de vivre, personne ne lui enlèvera. Elle savait ce qui était bon pour elle, elle la protègera de son insouciance.

-Elle ne répond plus… elle est sûrement déjà en chemin…

-Ce n'est pas grave, on essayera de la convaincre de rester au moins jusqu'à la fin du match.

-Tu ne la connais pas... elle est… on ne peut la raisonner dès qu'elle a décidé d'une chose.

-Nous verrons.

Red se dirigea vers l'infirmière qui pianotait sur son ordinateur.

-Heu dites-moi, il faut combien de temps à une voiture pour faire le trajet Jadielle-Argenta ?

-Eh bien… je dirai deux heures et demie.

-Alors le temps qu'elle arrive, le Centre sera déjà fermé… il faut la prévenir !

-Qui donc ?

-La mère de mon amie, elle vient la chercher.

-Au pire, je l'attendrai dehors, proposa Yellow.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

-Il n'en est pas question, objecta fermement l'infirmière. Même devant le Centre, la ville peut être dangereuse la nuit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ? Demanda Red.

-Il lui faudra attendre demain, ta maman a-t-elle un portable ?

-Heu oui attendez…

Après plusieurs hésitations, Yellow dicta à l'infirmière Joëlle le numéro de sa mère qu'elle appela tout de suite.

-Allô ? Bonsoir, je suis l'infirmière Joëlle d'Argenta.

Red et sa petite compagne retenaient leur souffle tandis que l'infirmière parlementait calmement avec la mère inquiète. Puis, lorsqu'elle raccrocha, elle leur adressa un sourire.

-Ta mère viendra te chercher demain matin.

-Oh… matin…

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu seras avec moi par la pensée, assura Red.

-Oui mais ça ne sera pas pareil…

-Les matchs sont diffusés en direct sur le site de la Ligue Pokémon ainsi qu'à la télé, ils sont très médiatisés dans tout Kanto, assura l'infirmière en souriant.

-C'est super !

-Mais maintenant, il faut dormir, les enfants.

-Ou… oui !

L'infirmière tendit les quatre pokéball de Red et son Pikachu bondit du comptoir pour atterrir dans les bras de Yellow. Toutes les chambres réservées aux dresseurs étant une fois de plus toutes prises, le garçon s'allongea sur une banquette vide, laissant son sac de couchage à Yellow qu'elle partagea avec Homura et s'endormirent tandis que le rideau métallique se ferma sur l'entrée du Centre et que les lumières s'éteignirent.

Le lendemain, une certaine animation régnait dans le hall du Centre, ce qui réveilla Red. Il bailla paresseusement et se tourna vers Yellow et Homura, ils étaient mignons ensembles, ça lui fit sourire. Il se redressa et s'apprêta à se rendre aux vestiaires pour se doucher quand un homme assis sur une des banquettes attira son attention par le journal qu'il lisait, surtout le gros titre. Son cœur manqua un battement en le lisant, comme si il avait raté une marche.

« La Team Rocket attaque l'arène pokémon d'Azuria, le Champion est porté disparu ! »

Satanés Rocket, non content d'agresser et voler les dresseurs, voilà qu'ils se mettaient à kidnapper les gens ! Et des Champions de surcroit, il comptait justement se rendre au bureau de police pour donner le signalement de ces deux bouffons qu'il avait affronté dans la Forêt de Jade.

Après s'être douché et avoir mis ses habits de rechange, un autre T-shirt noir, une longue veste à manches courtes de la même couleur et un pantalon tout aussi sombre, Red rejoignit Yellow venait de se réveiller. Elle se tourna vers lui et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

-Red ? C'est toi ?

-Ben oui, qui d'autre ? Demanda-t-il en riant.

-Eh bien… tout ce noir…

-Bah, c'est juste en attendant que mes autres affaires soient propres. Et puis j'aime bien ces vêtements. Ils appartenaient à mon père quand lui-même a débuté.

-Je n'aime pas beaucoup le noir, mais sur toi… ça te va bien, sourit Yellow.

En réalité elle le trouvait d'autant plus beau comme ça, cette vision du chevalier noir venu la cueillir acheva de la réveiller et paradoxalement, la fit d'autant plus se complaire dans un rêve.

-Ta mère ne devrait pas tarder.

Yellow sursauta et couvrit ses yeux avec ses mains. L'évocation de sa mère lui faisait penser qu'elle ne devait montrer ses yeux à personne. Red ramassa sa casquette et lui mit sur la tête.

-Tiens, avec ça personne ne verra tes yeux.

-Oh merci, tu es gentil, sourit Yellow.

-Mais non c'est naturel.

Les portes du Centre s'ouvrirent toutes seules laissant passer une femme magnifique aux longs cheveux argentés, les yeux verts et vêtue d'un haut sans manches de couleur noir sous une robe rouge descendant jusqu'aux cuisses et serré à la taille par une ceinture blanche. Ses avant-bras étaient recouverts par un long tissu noir serré par des bijoux dorés. Dans l'ensemble, elle était vêtue dans un style égyptien, ce qui ajoutait d'avantage d'harmonie à la magnifique apparition qu'elle était.

-Waou ! Elle est très jolie ! S'exclama Red.

Et il n'était pas le seul à le penser, tous les garçons se retournaient à son passage, elle semblait chercher quelqu'un.

-Maman ! S'exclama Yellow en se précipitant vers elle.

L'interpellée se tourna vivement vers la fillette et accouru à son tour vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer de toutes ses forces. Red avait évidemment imaginé à quel point elle s'était inquiété pour sa fille mais la réalité lui montra qu'il était loin du compte, mais après tout il n'était pas père donc il ne pouvait pas vraiment se mettre à sa place. À voir les cernes sous ses yeux, elle avait peu dormi.

Kanan prit sa fille par la main et l'entraîna aux toilettes, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Elles ressortirent un instant plus tard, Yellow avait enlevé la casquette de Red et avait à présent les yeux verts. Le même éclat innocent y brillait mais avec beaucoup moins d'intensité. Elle se dirigea vers le garçon pour lui rendre, sa mère le regardait fixement, clairement méfiante. Red se sentit frissonner, Homura se cachait derrière ses jambes pour échapper à ce regard inquisiteur. Elle intimidait aussi bien les pokémons que les humains.

-Heu… bonjour, je… je suis…

-Ne t'approche plus jamais de ma fille, coupa-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

-Maman, il m'a sauvée la vie, intervint timidement Yellow.

-Jamais tu ne serais allé dans la Forêt de Jade si n'avait pas été là ! Maintenant on rentre à la maison.

-S'il te plaît maman, j'ai tant envie de le voir contre le Champion.

-Non, écoute-moi.

-Madame, vous êtes fatiguée, reposez-vous un peu avant de reprendre la route, demanda Red.

-Je me sens parfaitement bien, mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde.

-Ne soyez pas obstinée.

-Silence !

-Veuillez parler moins fort, intervint calmement l'infirmière. Madame, je pense que vous devriez suivre le conseil de ce jeune homme, des chambres sont libres maintenant.

-Je me reposerai à la maison.

-En tant qu'infirmière, il est de mon devoir de vous le déconseiller. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'un accident soit ajouté à la rubrique des faits divers de demain.

Kanan réfléchit, preuve qu'elle était fatiguée. Si elle avait vraiment été en forme, elle aurait envoyé l'infirmière sur les roses et serai partie avec sa fille à l'instant.

-Maman s'il te plaît…

-… tu resteras dans ma chambre.

-Oui, promit Yellow.

-Alors permettez-moi de vous y conduire, quand à toi jeune homme, tu devrais aller t'inscrire, tu n'es pas le seul dresseur à vouloir affronter le Champion.

Red n'en doutait pas, si l'ajout au règlement parlant des badges des Champions, tous devaient se bousculer pour l'affronter. Il salua son amie et sa mère et sortit du Centre en compagnie d'Homura.

Au poste de police, il eut la surprise de retrouver l'agent Kayou. Celle-ci était installée devant l'accueil en train de taper sur un ordinateur.

-Agent Kayou ?

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus leva ses yeux rouges vers lui.

-Tu désires, petit ?

-Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? C'est moi, Red de Bourg-Palette, vous y êtes venu pour m'interroger sur l'homme de la Team Rocket.

-Oh tu es le garçon dont ma cousine m'a parlée.

-Cousine ?

Kayou plongea sa main sous le bureau et en tira une photo, Red la regarda et sursauta, bouche bée. Toutes les policières de la photo, se ressemblaient ! Que des Kayou ! Une dizaine ! C'était comme les infirmières Joëlle. Décidément, la diversité des personnages dans le monde des pokémons était des plus simplifiée.

-On peut dire que vous vous ressemblez toutes.

-Certes, bon j'imagine que tu n'es pas venu ici pour me saluer.

-Oui, c'était pour que vous préveniez les dresseurs qui se rendent dans la Forêt de Jade, la Team Rocket y envoie des hommes pour intercepter les dresseurs de Bourg-Palette et voler leur pokémon en toute impunité.

-Es-tu vraiment sûr que ce soit bien la Team Rocket ?

-Oui, les deux que j'ai rencontrés étaient peut-être des bouffons mais ils étaient sérieux. Ils sont deux, un homme avec des cheveux courts bleus, une femme avec de longs cheveux rouge rejetés en arrière et ils ont un Smogo, un Abo et un Miaouss. Ils s'appellent James et Jessie. Ah et contrairement au Rocket que j'ai vu à Bourg-Palette, ils portent un uniforme blanc, ceux des gradés d'après ce qu'ils ont dit.

Kayou notait tout sur son ordinateur, attentive à la description de Red.

-Puisque tu as vu leur visage, on va pouvoir dresser un portrait-robot.

-D'accord.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient terminés. C'étaient bien les deux criminels.

-Ah, ils sont aussi armés d'un pistolet.

-Je vois. Eh bien merci pour ton témoignage, cela nous sera grandement utile pour protéger les dresseurs, je fais passer le message et les portraits aux postes des autres villes.

-Merci, vous pourriez m'indiquer où se trouve l'arène pokémon ?

-C'est le gymnase en plein cœur de la ville, tu ne peux pas le rater.

Red la remercia et prit congés. Il devait probablement s'inscrire sur place alors il se dirigea vers le centre-ville. Quand il l'aperçut, le garçon confirma intérieurement les propos de l'agent Kayou. Non seulement l'établissement se distinguait par sa grandeur mais aussi par son esthétisme, d'immenses blocs de pierres taillées en rectangles. Entièrement grise décolorée, l'arène semblait en réalité un temple des temps anciens bâti pour vénérer la ville tout aussi grise et rocheuse de par sa proximité avec la montagne et la couleur de ses toits. Seule la double porte était vitrée, celle-ci s'écarta toute seule à l'approche du garçon.

L'intérieur était bien moins rustique que l'extérieur, si Red n'avait pas vu la façade, il se serait cru dans un établissement lambda, éclairé par le soleil à travers le plafond vitré, sans doute pour compenser l'absence de fenêtres. Il se dirigea vers l'accueil, une réceptionniste au charmant sourire l'accueilli.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Red Hikari, je suis un dresseur venu défier le Champion de la ville.

-Bien, je vous inscris donc sur la liste, pourriez-vous me confier votre carte de dresseur ?

Red la sortit de sa poche et lui tendit. La réceptionniste la prit et pianota sur son ordinateur, le garçon promena son regard sur les murs décolorés mais propres. De grands cadres représentant les Champions d'Argenta qui s'étaient succédé étaient disposés du plus ancien au plus récent, un adolescent qui ne devait avoir que quelques années de plus que Red, à la peau mate aux cheveux brun foncés en pics et aux yeux bridés. Le garçon lu : « Pierre, le champion aussi dur que son nom. » Red ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, ses parents n'avaient pas dû chercher bien loin pour le prénommer comme ça.

-Et voilà.

Red se tourna vers la réceptionniste qui lui tendait sa carte.

-Dites-moi jeune homme, vous ne seriez pas déjà venu ici ?

-Hein ? Heu… non pourquoi ?

-Ah bon, j'ai cru vous avoir déjà vu quelque part, enfin ce n'est rien. Les premiers matchs débutent à 10 h et s'enchaînent jusqu'à midi où le Champion Pierre prend sa pause déjeuner, les combats reprennent à 14 h jusqu'à 18 h. L'ordre des priorités sera préservé si jamais à la fin de l'horaire ce n'est toujours pas votre tour ou l'interruption de combats dus à des incidents techniques. Mais avant d'avoir le droit de défier Pierre, il vous faudra passer un test.

-Un test ? Quel genre de test ?

-Un match pokémon vous opposant au second de Pierre. Quand êtes-vous disponible ?

-Eh bien là tout de suite.

-Parfait, alors je le préviens.

-Merci beaucoup !

-Vous pouvez attendre dans la salle d'attente juste là.

Red ouvrit la porte et entra, suivit d'Homura avant de la refermer et s'installer sur une chaise. La salle d'attente était immense et déserte. Red consulta l'horloge fixée au sommet du mur qui lui faisait face, 9h30.

-Tu te sens d'attaque Homura ?

-Pika ! Affirma-t-il.

-Tant mieux, parce qu'on doit gagner ce test-match avant d'affronter le Champion. Je me disais aussi que c'était trop « facile » de l'affronter directement.

-Pi Pikapi !

Homura était aussi surexcité que son dresseur et levait deux doigts pour affirmer qu'ils gagneront.

-Dis, tu crois que ce Champion à Azuria va bien ?

-Pi ?

-La Team Rocket a attaqué son arène et le Champion a disparu.

-Pika ? Piiii !

Homura était choqué et inquiet aussi.

-Oui, c'est préoccupant, si ces crapules sont aussi fortes qu'un Champion…

Red soupira. Rien que d'y penser, il se rappelait de ce que lui avait dit l'agent Kayou de Jadielle : « Non content d'être violents, j'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient rancuniers ».

-Pika ! Kachu ! Piii !

-Qu'y-a-t-il Homura ? Tu sembles bien agiter tout à…

Red se stoppa net en voyant ce qu'Homura pointait du doigt. Il s'agissait d'un cadre représentant un dresseur. Le garçon se leva vivement et se mit en face. Un garçon était représenté sur le cadre, un garçon qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, les mêmes yeux écarlates, les mêmes cheveux noirs, les mêmes courbes du visage quoique plus matures pour le jeune âge et portait exactement les mêmes vêtements noirs que Red à l'instant. Sans même lire son nom, le garçon comprit qu'il s'agissait de Shiki Hikari, son père. Rien que son regard faisait frissonner Red, une aura particulière se dégageait autour de lui.

-C'est mon père quand il avait mon âge.

-Pikaaaa, dit Homura, impressionné.

-Oui tu as raison, il était parmi les plus grands.

-Pika ? Demanda-t-il à propos de la phrase de son dresseur au passé.

-… c'est sans importance…

Red recula et leva les yeux pour voir quelle était la particularité de ces dresseurs représentés ici. « Vainqueurs des Champions d'Argenta » Juste à la gauche de son père, un autre cadre représentait un autre jeune homme, il avait de longs cheveux noirs, un regard émeraude plus dur, sérieux et charismatique que celui de son père. Son visage n'était pas inconnu à Red, il baissa les yeux sur la plaque où était inscrite son nom, il sourit alors. C'était évident. « Xénos Chen ».

-C'est notre tour à présent.

Red sursauta et se retourna vivement. Green était là, appuyé dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Salut Green.

-Yo, alors tu es venu défier Pierre ?

-Comme tu vois.

-Pikachu !

Green baissa les yeux vers Homura et un mince sourire étira ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas un sourire agréable mais plutôt un rictus narquois.

-Tu n'arriveras à rien avec celui-là, Pierre utilise des pokémons de type Roche, les attaques électriques n'ont aucun effet sur eux.

-Des pokémons Roche ?

-Tu vas vite comprendre. Ton adversaire est là.

Un garçon en uniforme vert entra dans la salle.

-C'est toi Red Hikari du Bourg-Palette ?

-Ou-oui !

-Je m'appelle Elvin. Allons-y.

-Heu où ça ?

-Dans l'arène, il reste encore quelques minutes avant que Pierre ne commence à relever les défis, nous allons en profiter pour l'utiliser.

-Tâche de ne pas faire honte à Bourg-Palette en perdant contre un Testeur, railla Green.

-Tu verras !

-Pika !

Red et Homura suivirent Elvin jusqu'à une double porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit et un bruit de foule gagna leurs oreilles. Au-dessus d'eux, en face et sur les côtés, des tribunes surélevées bondées de monde. Le garçon déglutit. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait jamais eu affaire à un public.

-Pi…, fit Homura, gêné.

Red se pencha sur lui et caressa sa tête tout en regardant le terrain au sol de terre dure et rocheuse qui lui faisait face, parsemé de rochers de diverses tailles dont les plus grands atteignaient les deux mètres. Elvin lui désigna un rectangle au sol juste avant que le sol ne se transforme en terrain de combat avant de l'éloigner de l'autre côté de l'arène pour prendre place dans un autre rectangle. Les projecteurs fixés au plafond illuminaient toute l'arène et des écrans géants étaient disposés sur les murs.

-Bien le bonjour mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs ! Résonna une voix enjouée et féminine dans tout le gymnase. Aujourd'hui encore, Pierre notre champion pokémon local va se mesurer à des challengers de tous horizons et de tous niveaux ! Ici Kathie, votre commentatrice préférée, n'est-ce pas tout le monde ?

Le public approuva, l'ambiance bonne enfant détendit Red.

-Mais avant de commencer, en ouverture nous vous présentons un test-match pour vous mettre en appétit ! Voici donc le Testeur, amateur de camping, Elvin !

Elvin salua la foule en souriant poliment.

-Et le prétendant du jour pour avoir le privilège d'affronter notre Champion, voici… ! Miaou ! Cha alors ! Incroyable, nous avons ici même le fils d'une véritable légende de cette arène ! Ceux qui ont plus de vingt ans le connaissent sûrement, ainsi que ses exploits, voici donc le fils de « L'Unique Obscur » Shiki Hikari : Red Hikari !

La foule l'acclama avec infiniment plus d'enthousiasme qu'Elvin, mais Red savait grâce à la commentatrice que c'était uniquement dû à son pédigrée. Enfin, au moins il y avait encore de nombreuses personnes qui se souvenaient de son père, c'était un point positif, car son père lui-même l'avait oublié. Red se prit à espérer qu'il regarde la télévision à ce moment-là pour qu'il entende ces ovations qui lui étaient dus à lui pour ses exploits passés et le convaincre une fois pour toute qu'il avait eu tort.

Red leva la main en souriant, même si la présentation l'avait quand même mise dans une situation délicate et l'avait encore plus stressé que la petite phrase de Green.

-Nous allons tout de suite savoir si oui ou non, ce garçon est le digne héritier de cette référence disparue trop tôt de la scène sans aucune explication. En tout cas ses goûts vestimentaires viennent clairement de lui !

_Et elle en rajoute une couche…_

-Les règles sont simples, dans les matchs d'arène, le Champion décide combien de pokémons lui et les Testeurs utiliseront, les challengeurs sont libres d'utiliser toute leur équipe !

-Vachement sympa le Champion, sourit Red.

-Elvin ne devra utiliser que deux pokémons ! Les dresseurs sont-ils prêts ?

-Tu te sens d'attaque Homura ?

-Pika !

Elvin hocha la tête, Red se tourna vers la loge où se trouvait la commentatrice et aperçut brièvement ses cheveux roux bouclés et leva la main vers elle.

-Tout est prêt, commencez !

-En avant Homura !

Homura s'élança dans l'arène, sûr de lui, Elvin lança une pokéball d'où en sortit… une sorte de belette jaunâtre. Red sortit son Pokédex pour voir de quel pokémon il s'agissait.

« Sabelette, pokémon belette de type Sol ».

Les propos de Green se confirmaient, les pokémons Sol avaient une épaisse couche de protection sableuse qui les protégeait de l'électricité.

-Le match débute entre un Sabelette et un Pikachu, notre chalenger est d'emblée désavantagé !

-Un Pikachu ? Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas changé ? Se moqua Elvin.

-Ne sous-estimez pas Homura ! Vive-attaque !

Homura disparut du champ de vision de tout le gymnase pour réapparaître sur le côté gauche de Sabelette et telle une flèche jaune, le percuta vivement d'un coup d'épaule, ce qui envoya balader le pokémon Sol.

-Sabelette, ressaisit toi, Boul'armure !

Encore dans sa chute, le pokémon Sol se mit en boule avant de transpercer le rocher sur lequel il allait s'écraser et se mit à rouler dans la direction d'Homura.

-Bien, utilise Griffe !

Sabelette roula autour d'Homura sans rien tenter. Red serra les dents, tant que son adversaire restait comme ça, les attaques ne serviraient à rien. Le Pikachu guettait avec appréhension le moment où Sabelette se décidera à se déplier pour l'attaquer. C'est alors que son adversaire bondit et se déplia dans les airs et abattit ses griffes sur Homura qui gémit de douleur.

-Courage Homura, Charge !

Homura riposta immédiatement en chargeant droit sur le ventre mou de Sabelette, son point faible.

-Boul'armure et éloigne toi !

Sabelette se mit le plus rapidement possible en boule, évitant de justesse de se prendre un nouveau coup de tête d'Homura sur le ventre, au lieu de ça il roula en arrière propulsée par l'attaque et se stoppa à bonne distance.

-Jet de sable !

Sabelette se mit alors à agiter ses pattes à grande vitesse sur le sol pour projeter du sable sur Homura.

-Vite, ferme les yeux ! Ordonna Red.

Se boucher la vue n'était pas suffisant, il y avait aussi le sable qui recouvrait son corps et qui irritait la peau d'Homura et affaiblissait ses attaques électriques.

-Kaaa !

Et le plus grave était que lorsque Sabelette eut finit, un voile de poussière empêchait Red de le voir. Il pouvait surgir de n'importe où. Homura rouvrit les yeux et comprit à son tour dans quelle situation il se trouvait.

-Griffe !

Homura reçut un coup sur le côté.

-Kaa !

Red réfléchit à toute vitesse. Soudain le Sabelette lui donna un nouveau coup avant de disparaître à nouveau dans le voile de poussière. Si le garçon ne réagissait pas rapidement, Homura allait perdre. Un nouveau coup plus violent que les autres l'expédia à terre.

-Homura ! S'exclama Red en faisant un pas vers lui mais se figeant presque aussitôt. Grr que faire ? Même la Vive-attaque est inutile si Homura ne sait pas où surgit l'adversaire… mais comment anticiper ?

Soudain, Red eut une idée bien à lui, basée sur la chance.

-Homura, tu peux encore te battre ? Murmura Red.

-Pi… Pika ! Acquiesça le pokémon jaune.

-Alors écoute bien, tu vas te servir de tes oreilles pour le localiser et dès qu'il bouge vers toi, tu le frappes en plein dans le ventre.

Homura hocha la tête, son ouïe mieux développée que chez les humains lui permettait d'entendre les murmures de son dresseur sans problèmes alors que même Elvin n'avait pas entendu.

-Pikachu se trouve dans une situation critique, pourquoi est-ce que notre jeune challenger ne change pas de pokémon ? Se demanda l'énergique commentatrice.

_Parce que je tiens à ce que ce soit Homura qui batte le premier pokémon dans mon premier combat officiel et aussi à montrer que le type ne fait pas tout._

Les oreilles du petit pokémon s'agitèrent, c'était le signal muet.

-Homura, Vive-attaque !

Sabelette surgit pour abattre Griffe sur Homura mais ne rencontra que le vide, le Pikachu réapparut juste à côté et frappa de toutes ses forces de son pied le ventre du Sabelette qui l'envoya à terre.

-Oh ! C'est magnifique ! Je n'ai moi-même pas vraiment comprit comment il s'y est pris, mais Pikachu a réussi !

Sabelette était en effet K.O. Le gymnase fut plongé dans un long silence béat. Un pokémon Electrik avait vaincu un pokémon Sol !

-Bravo Homura ! S'éleva soudain une voix.

Red se tourna vivement sur sa gauche et s'aperçut pour la première fois qu'il y avait des bancs sous les tribunes où étaient assis des dresseurs, l'un d'eux s'était levé et agitait sa main vers Homura, le garçon sourit, reconnaissant immédiatement Blue. Le Pikachu aussi d'ailleurs et s'inclina dans la direction de son amie. Les tribunes sortirent de leur mutisme et applaudirent à tout rompre la performance de ce petit pokémon.

Sabelette réintégra sa balle.

-Bien, dans ce cas, à toi ! Dit Elvin en lançant une nouvelle pokéball.

Une fois qu'elle toucha le sol, elle s'ouvrit en deux, dévoilant un gros rocher brunâtre doté… de bras ! Avec deux yeux et une bouche.

« Racaillou, pokémon rocher de type Roche ». Voilà donc à quoi ressemblait un pokémon Roche. Ils ne faisaient vraiment qu'un avec la pierre !

-Homura, replies-toi !

Le Pikachu acquiesça et s'empressa de rejoindre son dresseur. Inutile de tenter d'avantage le diable.

-Ah ça y est, Red va utiliser un autre pokémon !

_Le poison de Shadow n'aura aucun effet sur lui, les attaques aériennes de Sasuke risquent de ne pas l'ébranler, Homura ne peut l'électrocuter, mais il me reste encore deux pokémons. Eux pourront percer la solide couche rocheuse de Racaillou._

-Très bien, en avant Ori…

Soudain l'une des pokéball de Red s'ouvrit dans sa poche alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer celle d'Orihime, Sasuke apparut sur le terrain.

-Roucouuups ! S'écria-t-il.

-Quoi ? S'exclama Red.

-Ça t'amuse tant que ça d'envoyer des pokémons faibles contre les miens ? S'impatienta Elvin, vexé.

-Red a choisi un Roucoups, un choix peu judicieux, car, et ça le dresseur moyen le sait, les attaques aériennes n'ont jamais pu faire bouger d'un pouce les lourds pokémons de type Roche. De plus les pokémons Vol sont très sensibles aux attaques rocheuses !

-Sasuke ! Ce n'est pas toi que j'allais appeler, retournes tout de suite dans ta pokéball !

-Coups, s'obstina l'oiseau en détournant fièrement la tête.

-Mais…

-Racaillou, lance ton Jet de pierre ! Ordonna Elvin.

-Attends Elvin, c'est un malentendu, tenta Red.

Mais trop tard, Racaillou explosa des rochers à grands renforts de coups de poings qui auraient pu renverser en taureau, saisit les grosses pierres de ses mains et les jeta sur son adversaire. Red se gifla le front qui pour une fois était dégagé, sans sa casquette, geste vite imité par Homura. Mais dans quelle galère son Roucoups l'avait mis ? Tout le monde allait croire qu'il envoyait son oiseau au casse-pipe !

Sasuke prit son envol et esquiva avec une agilité que seule celle d'Homura pouvait rivaliser toutes les pierres lancées par son adversaire et se posta au-dessus de lui.

-… bon eh bien puisqu'on y est, autant aller jusqu'au bout ! Sasuke, Tornade !

-Tu veux rire ou quoi ? Demanda Elvin. Jamais tu ne bougeras un Racaillou d'un millimètre, quel que soit le niveau de ton Roucoups !

Mais ce dernier s'en contrefichait et agita les ailes avec plus d'intensité que lors de son combat face à l'essaim de Dardargnan. La bourrasque engendrée par ses puissants battements se transforma en une Tornade qui, ne tenant compte que de la volonté de Sasuke et non des lois de la physique, emporta Racaillou comme un fétu de paille. Celui-ci s'envola littéralement jusqu'au plafond, le heurta avant de retomber lourdement au sol, provoquant une mini-secousse dans toute l'arène au passage.

Voilà, c'était Sasuke. Un Roucoups fier et puissant qui rabattait le caquet des langues de vipère et calmait les offensives adverses en déchaînant dessus une puissante Tornade qui semblait pouvoir de tout balayer.

-Roucouuuuups ! Rugit-il fièrement.

-On a gagné !

-Pik Pikachu ! Se réjouit Homura.

-Bravo ! Applaudit Blue.

Mais elle était la seule. L'arène entière semblait à nouveau plongée dans un silence perplexe. Tous fixaient Sasuke sans le croire, ébahis. Un pokémon Vol venait de vaincre un pokémon Roche ! C'était un exploit dont seuls les plus grands dresseurs étaient capables.

Dans une chambre du Centre pokémon d'Argenta, Yellow fit de son mieux pour ne pas exploser de joie, sa mère dormait sur le lit. La fillette avait baissé le volume à 3 sur 100, près du poste pour entendre un petit peu. Son Pika-chou avait réussi !

-… bravoooo ! Red Hikari, digne fils de l'Unique Obscur vient de passer son test-match avec succès, et ce de manière incroyable ! Félicitations ! Souhaitons qu'il puisse rivaliser avec notre champion !

Sous l'impulsion de Kathie, les spectateurs se mirent à applaudir et acclamer Red et ses deux pokémons. Le garçon en noir souleva Homura et le leva au-dessus de sa tête pour que tout le monde l'acclame. Il avait réussi et même si il était trop tôt pour crier victoire il était fou de joie. Il avait définitivement démontré aux spectateurs que les éléments ne faisaient pas tout. Il se précipita vers Blue. Cette dernière gratouilla le menton d'Homura et tapota l'épaule de Red.

-Tu as été sensass, où as-tu déniché ce Roucoups ?

-Dans la forêt de Jade. C'était l'une des deux terreurs.

Blue retira vivement sa main quand elle vit Sasuke se poser sur l'épaule de Red, elle recula de quelque pas, tendue.

-Voilà Sasuke, Sasuke, voilà Blue.

-Coups, concéda-t-il, hautain.

Blue déglutit, tremblotante.

-En… enchantée…

-Pika ?

-Tu t'en es bien sortit Red, intervint un garçon qui venait de les rejoindre.

L'intéressé leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur. Il avait à peu près la même taille que lui, les cheveux bruns coiffés d'une drôle de manière, deux mèches longues encadrant son visage et des mèches courtes sur son front et se dressaient sur la nuque à mi-hauteur en épis. Ses yeux noisette pétillaient de sympathie, son sourire persistant aux lèvres que tout Bourg-Palette connaissait, révélant son caractère éternellement optimiste, il portait un T-shirt bleu foncé sous une veste verte, un pantalon blanc et des chaussures vertes. C'était Sarao Yuki, un ami de Red et l'apprenti dresseur qui avait pris Bulbizarre, sûrement à cause de sa couleur verte.

-Merci, sourit Red. J'imagine que vous vous en êtes mieux sortit que moi avec Carapuce et Bulbizarre.

-Ouais, assez, affirma Blue avec un sourire malicieux.

-Le champion est sûrement mille fois plus fort, raison de plus pour se mesurer à lui ! S'excita Sarao.

-Green est là aussi mais je ne vois pas Damien, fit remarquer Red.

-Il a perdu contre Pierre alors il m'a dit qu'il était parti s'entraîner, informa Sarao.

-Oh je vois… et toi ?

-Je suis arrivé hier mais le temps que Pierre batte les autres dresseurs inscrits avant moi, c'était la fin de la journée, donc aujourd'hui je passe le premier.

-Ben c'est cool !

-Et toi ? Tu as eu un pokémon finalement ?

-Oui, j'ai eu Homura.

-Pikachu.

-Et Green a eu…

-Évoli, oui je sais, Green l'a utilisé hier pendant son test-match.

-Ça y est, le Champion arrive ! S'exclama Blue.

En effet, la double-porte de l'autre côté du gymnase s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser passer Pierre. Il était plus imposant en réel que sur la photo le représentant.

-Et voici Pierre notre champion ! Annonça Kathie. Surnommé à juste titre « Le dresseur aussi dur que la pierre », il utilise les pokémons roches les plus résistants de Kanto !

Red déglutit. Blue eut un petit rire.

-Ne t'en fait pas, elle enjolive la réalité, et puis Pierre s'adapte toujours aux niveaux de ses adversaires en fonction du nombre de badges qu'ils possèdent.

-Tu me rassures là.

-Néanmoins ça reste un Champion Pokémon, si tu ne te bats pas à fond, il te ratatine ! Ajouta Sarao, toujours aussi survolté.

À la grande surprise de tout le monde, Pierre traversa le champ de bataille et se dirigea vers les dresseurs installés, attendant leur tour. Il s'arrêta devant Red, il le dépassait d'une bonne tête.

-Je tiens à m'excuser pour le manque de politesse d'Elvin qui est parti comme un voleur.

Red resta bête avant que Blue ne lui secoue l'épaule par-derrière.

-Ah heu… oui… pas grave…, s'empressa-t-il de répondre en se forçant à sourire.

-Tu ferais mieux de te détendre en attendant ton tour, ce n'est qu'un match.

-Oui héhé…

_Ce n'est qu'un match ? Non, pas pour moi. C'est le premier des huit échelons à menant à la Ligue Pokémon et aux phases finales._

-Il y a vingt ans de cela ton père l'emportait sur le miens, nous verrons qui aura l'avantage aujourd'hui.

Pierre se tourna vers tous les dresseurs présents.

-Bonne chance à chacun d'entre vous.

Sans rien ajouter, il rejoignit son côté du terrain.

-Le premier challenger à se présenter concourt pour son premier badge, un dresseur venu du Bourg-Palette : Sarao Yuki !

Le public fit une ovation au nouveau venu dont le visage apparaissait à l'écran à côté de celui de Pierre.

-Souhaitez-moi bonne chance !

Sarao accourut jusqu'au rectangle sur lequel Red se trouvait il y a un instant.

-Le match va commencer ! Si vous venez d'arriver, je vous rappelle que le Champion n'utilisera que deux pokémons et son adversaire est libre d'en utiliser autant qu'il souhaite. C'est partis, Pierre viens de lancer la première pokéball ! Oh ! C'est Racaillou ! Sarao lance sa première pokéball !

-Let's go, Ptitard !

Face au pokémon Roche apparut un gros têtard bleu avec une spirale sur le ventre, doté d'une queue et de pieds mais pas de mains. Sa tête et son corps ne formaient qu'un.

« Ptitard, pokémon têtard de type Eau ». Red aimerait bien avoir un pokémon comme lui, il le trouvait intéressant.

-Ptitard, Ecume !

La bouche du pokémon bleu laissa s'échapper un flot de bulles qui éclatèrent toutes sur Racaillou. À première vue, ce n'était qu'une attaque banale mais pour les pokémon Roche, l'eau précipitait leur érosion, c'était comme recevoir un fulgurant coup de poing d'un motard baraqué dans la figure à chaque bulles. Le pokémon Roche tenta de riposter en se jetant sur Ptitard mais celui-ci était rapide et relança une vague d'Ecume, Racaillou s'écroula.

Ça semblait si facile pour Sarao de battre le pokémon d'un Champion, l'élément avait grandement joué bien sûr mais il fallait bien maîtriser son pokémon également. Pierre rappela son pokémon et lança son second et dernier.

Se dressant à une hauteur phénoménale, un immense serpent de pierre dont les anneaux étaient des blocs de rochers gris avec une immense corne sur la tête apparut devant le Champion.

-Kaa !

Homura qui était jusqu'à présent assis sur les genoux de son dresseur plongea derrière lui, sous sa veste. Homura, si intrépide, courageux et téméraire se cachait comme un enfant apeuré. Red le sentait trembler comme une feuille. Le garçon ne pouvait lui donner tort, ce serpent était effroyablement grand et puissant, constitué que de rochers ! Ce monstre avait-il seulement un point faible ? Il utilisa de nouveau son Pokédex. « Onix, pokémon basilic de type Roche ». Ptitard ne faisait physiquement par le poids mais il avait l'avantage élémentaire.

-Onix, Charge !

Existait-il dans le vaste monde un seul pokémon capable de stopper l'infernale Charge de ce gargantuesque pokémon, faisant trembler le gymnase tout entier ? Red était sûr d'une chose : aucun de ses cinq pokémons n'en était capable.

-Ptitard, Ecume !

Onix encaissa les bulles qui éclataient sur son visage de pierre sans ralentir, restant de marbre avant de donner un coup de tête phénoménal au pauvre petit pokémon qui s'écrasa violement contre un rocher.

-Ptiiiii…

-Accroche-toi Ptitard ! Tourniquet !

Le petit pokémon se redressa et se mit à tourner sur lui-même en crachant de l'eau, pas avec énormément de pression mais suffisamment pour asperger Onix, qui broncha légèrement.

-C'est inutile, il n'est pas assez expérimenté pour battre Onix. Jet de pierre !

Le pokémon géant fit un ample mouvement de sa queue sur les rochers du champ de bataille et les envoya directement sur Ptitard qui n'eut le temps de se mettre à l'abri. Heureusement pour lui, son corps rendu humide par sa danse lui permit de se faufiler entre les pierres entassées autour de lui.

-Ptitard, reviens !

-Sarao rappelle son Ptitard, avec quel pokémon va-t-il contre-attaquer ?

Le garçon en vert lança une nouvelle pokéball et face à Onix apparut une minuscule créature bleue avec un bulbe vert sur son dos.

« Bulbizarre, pokémon bourgeon de type Plante ». Red déglutit, le petit pokémon avait-il une chance ?

-Vampigraine !

-Onix, Charge !

Une fois de plus, l'immense pokémon s'élança dans une Charge qui faisait trembler toute l'arène. Red pensait même que tout allait s'écrouler. Bulbizarre se cabra et son bulbe expulsa dans un bruit de détonation… une graine. Cette graine se planta au beau milieu du front d'Onix et germa à toute vitesse des lianes qui ligotèrent le serpent gargantuesque en quelques instants, arrêtant sa charge pour se secouer dans l'espoir de se libérer, ce qui fut complètement inutile. Un halo vert brilla autour d'Onix et se transférait à Bulbizarre.

-Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Onix ? Demanda Red.

-Vampigraine est une graine qui absorbe l'énergie vitale du pokémon sur lequel elle germe. Cette énergie est reconduite dans le corps de l'expéditeur.

-Ah tu es là Green, sourit Blue. Tu avais disparut aux toilettes ?

-Non, c'est perso.

-Tu regardais la photo de ton père ? Demanda Red.

-… mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde.

-Hey ! Tu vas arrêter de nous parler comme ça Green ? Ça commence à bien faire ! Prévint Red en se levant. Et si, ça nous regarde !

-Et en quel honneur ?

Blue se mit entre eux, sentant la tension qui s'était installée.

-Allons, vous n'allez pas vous disputer.

-En l'honneur que nous sommes tes amis, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié !

-Amis ? Non, pour moi vous n'êtes plus que des adversaires potentiels, mais en aucun cas vous êtes dignes d'être des rivaux, tellement vous êtes boulets, répondit-il calmement.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? S'énerva Red.

-Red, calme-toi ! Green, arrêtes de le provoquer !

-Vous n'êtes que des rêveurs si vous pensez qu'utiliser des pokémons « mignons » ou perdre un temps immense à les dorloter au lieu de les entraîner vous permettrons d'accéder au sommet. Vous êtes lourds. Je vous suis cent fois supérieur.

-Retires ce que tu as dit !

-Quoi ? Tu prétendrais le contraire ? C'est les vêtements que tu portes qui te rendent si sûrs de toi ? Admets-le, ton père n'était qu'un raté, c'est pour ça qu'il a tout abandonné. Et toi tu suivras sûrement ses traces dans l'abîme.

Red écarta vivement Blue pour se jeter sur Green mais Blue fut la plus rapide, anticipant cette réaction, elle sortit son Carapuce.

-Kara, Pistolet à O !

Le Carapuce cracha un jet d'eau qui renversa les deux garçons. Blue les toisa de toute sa hauteur, les mains sur les hanches, clairement en colère.

-Ça vous a rafraîchi les idées j'espère ? Parce que je vous préviens, il est hors de question pour moi de choisir entre vous deux alors révisez votre comportement. Je ne renoncerai pas à l'amitié que j'ai pour vous.

-…

-…

Que dire ? Que répondre ? Rien, juste un silence gêné. Blue avait raison, Red devait se calmer et chercher les raisons du comportement de Green au lieu de l'en blâmer, parce qu'il s'était sans conteste passé quelque chose et ça avait sûrement un rapport avec Xénos Chen, le père de Green. Ils étaient restés ensembles une semaine durant mais Green ne lui avait pas précisé ce qu'ils avaient fait. Contrairement à Shiki, Xénos n'avait jamais stoppé sa carrière de dresseur pokémon et voyageait toujours à travers le monde, sans doute pour aider son propre père le Professeur Chen dans ses recherches.

-Green… je…

-Ce n'est pas en restant aussi mous que vous êtes que vous aiderez qui que ce soit, répondit ce dernier en se redressant.

-Aider ? Qu'entends-tu par-là ?

-Peu importe, vous ne seriez pas fichu de comprendre.

Red allait répliquer quand la foule applaudit à tout rompre.

-Sarao a gagné ! Clama Kathie. Le Champion lui remet le Badge Roche ! Félicitations ! Miaou !

Red applaudit avec les autres, Green ne semblait plus d'humeur à parler et de toutes façons, il ne voudra certainement pas répondre à ses questions. Le Champion avait à disposition de son côté du terrain un appareil pour soigner les pokémons. C'était pratique, comme ça il pouvait enchaîner les matchs. Sarao revint auprès d'eux et leur montra le fameux badge, ayant la forme d'un diamant gris.

Pierre enchaîna trois matchs qu'il gagna.

-Prochain challenger : originaire de Bourg-Palette, il combat pour son premier badge, veuillez applaudir Green Chen ! C'est le petit-fils du célèbre professeur Chen et le fils du légendaire « Faucheur » Xénos Chen !

-Bonne chance, lui souhaita Red.

-Ouais, reste zen et la victoire t'appartient, sourit Blue.

Green ne leur répondit même pas, il se leva de sa place et se dirigea de son côté du terrain.

-Les pokémons de notre champion sont régénérés, le match va pouvoir commencer ! Annonça Kathie.

-Ton père avait vaincu le miens en utilisant sa fameuse stratégie de mort subite, d'où son surnom de « Faucheur », je serai assez curieux de voir ta propre stratégie, dit Pierre.

-La mort subite est démodée de nos jours, pas parce que les dresseurs ne veulent pas l'utiliser mais simplement parce que personne n'est capable de l'appliquer, à part deux personnes : mon père et moi. Mais les reliques du passé ne sont bonnes qu'à jeter à la poubelle. En garde !

Green lança une pokéball sur le champ de bataille, Évoli apparut.

-Lihiii !

-Un Évoli ? Comme tu voudras, Racaillou à l'attaque !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Pierre lança la pokéball et le pokémon rocher réapparut.

-D'emblée, le challenger est désavantagé, les attaques Normal d'Évoli ont peu de chance, si ce n'est aucune, de percer la cuirasse de pierre de Racaillou ! Notre Champion ne va sûrement démontrer aucune pitié.

-Ils ne devraient pas sous-estimer Évoli, marmonna Red. Il peut s'adapter à toutes situations.

-Pika, confirma Homura.

-Racaillou, Charge.

-Évoli, Coud'boue !

Cet ordre surprit tout le monde, Coud'boue était une attaque de type Sol, or Évoli était de type Normal. Ce qui n'empêcha pas le pokémon brun de plonger sa queue dans une flaque boueuse, vestige du combat de Ptitard et le lança avec violence dans les yeux de Racaillou qui stoppa sa charge en gémissant. Green souriait, l'air supérieur.

-Depuis le temps que tu es Champion, tu n'avais pas compris que les dresseurs de Bourg-Palette n'étaient pas ordinaires ? Évoli, Coup de main.

Évoli se mit à briller d'une lueur rouge durant un instant.

-Et maintenant Vive-attaque.

-Racaillou, Boul'armure !

Mais trop tard, Évoli était déjà sur Racaillou alors que celui-ci s'apprêtait à se replier sur lui-même et planta deux de ses pattes dans chacun de ses yeux en pleine course avant de prendre appui et d'expédier son adversaire à terre. Déjà que ses yeux avaient été abîmés par la boue, les coups de pattes l'avaient achevé. Pierre s'empressa de le rappeler.

Red avala sa salive avec difficulté. Le prochain pokémon qui allait apparaître du côté du Champion n'était inconnu de personne. Le petit Évoli aura-t-il la même chance que Bulbizarre ?

Un instant plus tard, l'immense basilic de pierre fit sa glorieuse entrée dans l'arène. Green était calme, Évoli serein, tout le contraire d'Homura qui se cachait sous la veste de son dresseur à chaque fois que le monstre taillé dans la roche surgissait de sa minuscule pokéball.

-Onix vient de faire son entrée sur le terrain, c'est le dernier pokémon du Champion mais non le moindre, comment le jeune Green va-t-il négocier son nouvel adversaire de taille ? Demanda Kathie.

C'était bien la question que tout le monde se posait. Onix chargea sur Évoli, se dernier disparut du champ de vision de tout le monde pour réapparaître sur le visage du pokémon et agiter sa queue sur son œil. La Mimi-queue prenait vraiment un air de jeu enfantin quand les petits pokémons l'utilisaient contre les infiniment plus grands, il eut même quelques éclats de rire. Mais Onix n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter et le fit vite savoir en dressant sa tête à une hauteur vertigineuse et en l'agitant pour faire partir le petit indésirable. Il réussit.

-Onix, Étreinte !

Les anneaux de pierre rattrapèrent Évoli dans sa chute et ligotèrent son petit corps. Onix fit pression sur son adversaire qui en eut le souffle pratiquement coupé, en témoignait son gémissement étouffé.

-Oh non, pauvre Évoli ! S'inquiéta Blue.

-Il faut que Green le rappelle.

Mais ce dernier se contentait de regarder son pokémon étouffer sans intervenir, les bras croisés, impassible. Ce qui n'échappa à Red.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ? Il ne voit pas qu'Évoli ne peut pas se dégager ? S'exclama Red.

Ce détail ne semblait pas préoccuper Green plus que ça. Il se contentait d'attendre. Finalement, Évoli perdit connaissance. Le sentant, Onix le posa par terre et défit son Étreinte. Enfin, Green rappela son pokémon. Red serrait les dents et Blue était choquée par cette indifférence. C'était comme si les souffrances d'Évoli lui était égales.

-Pour cette fois, je n'ai pas vu en quoi cet Évoli était différent des autres, railla Pierre, répondant ainsi à la pique lancée par Green.

-C'est normal, je parlais des dresseurs, non de leurs pokémons. Go !

Green lança une nouvelle pokéball. Elle s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une petite silhouette que Red reconnue aussitôt, c'était le pokémon qui avait vaincu Insécateur en une « attaque ». Il sortit son Pokédex pour voir de quel pokémon il s'agissait.

« Abra, pokémon humanoïde psychique de type Psy ». Le type Psy, ces pokémons étaient physiquement fragiles mais possédaient des pouvoirs paranormaux. L'attaque sur l'esprit de leurs adversaires était leur spécialité, ainsi que la maîtrise de ce qui s'apparenterait à la Force dans Star Wars.

Le pokémon semblait dormir, assis à même le sol, la tête penchée en avant, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce.

-C'est trop cool, Green a capturé un Abra ! Bon faut dire que la plupart du temps c'est un jeu d'enfant, rit Sarao.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda Red.

-Tu ne sais rien sur Abra ? Ben sache que c'est un pokémon que seul Ronflex bat au niveau de fainéantise. Il dort dix-huit heures pas jours.

-DIX-HUIT HEURES ?

-Par jour, confirma Sarao, tout sourire.

Red se remémora l'instant où Green attendait sans broncher pendant que son Piafabec perdait contre Insécateur, en fait il attendait juste qu'Abra soit réveillé.

-Onix, Jet de pierre !

Pierre ne perdait pas de temps à se débarrasser au plus vite de son nouvel adversaire, Onix lança donc une nuée de pierres sur le petit pokémon.

-Téléport.

Abra disparut. Red le chercha vivement des yeux et le trouva derrière Onix.

-Onix, derrière toi !

-Abra, Choc mental !

Onix n'aura pas eu le temps de réagir face à la vitesse d'Abra qui le souleva par la seule force de sa volonté à hauteur avant de le rabattre au sol violemment, secouant le gymnase entier pendant de longues secondes. Par miracle, ni le plafond ni les projecteurs ne tombèrent dans l'arène ou sur les spectateurs. Le géant de pierre ne répondait plus aux ordres, la chute avait été trop brutale.

-Cha alors ! Battu en un seul coup ! Ça c'est de la mort subite ! Onix est K.O. Le vainqueur du match est Green Chen ! Il remporte son premier badge ! Youpi !

Ce fut le deuxième dresseur de la journée qui avait vaincu Pierre, la foule était d'autant plus survoltée qu'il s'agisse du fils d'une légende vivante. On l'applaudit plus longuement que Sarao. Il rappela son pokémon comateux et se dirigea vers Pierre qui lui offrit le badge Roche. Toutefois, Green ne semblait pas savourer sa victoire à sa juste valeur, ce qui étonnait une fois de plus Red. Il restait sobre et neutre. Mais que lui était-il arrivé ? Était-ce finalement de la faute de son père ? Toujours est-il que Green partit sans un mot pour ses trois amis qui le regardèrent quitter l'arène, puis entre eux, perplexes.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

**Nicolas : Et oui, le chapitre est finit, il faudra pacienter encore un peu pour voir Red et Pierre s'affronter. Si vous ne visualisez pas Sarao, c'est simple, prenez Judai (Jaden) Yuki de Yu-gi-oh GX, mettez lui un haut bleu foncé avec une veste verte et voilà! Pour Damien, j'avoue que j'hésite entre reprendre celui de l'animé ou tout simplement m'en fabriquer un. Enfin nous verrons, tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'un nouveau personnage (et oui encore) "apparaîtra" briévement au prochain chapitre, vous ne le reconnaîtrez peut être pas mais il fait bien partie de l'histoire pokémon. A bientôt! **


	8. Premier match

**Chapitre 8 : Premier match **

**Nicolas : Et voilà la suite des trépidentes aventures de Red (Pikachu), Blue (Carapuce) et Yellow à Argenta! Sarao (Bulbizarre) et Green (Evoli) ont déjà obtenus leur premier badge! Dans le chapitre précédent l'ont en apprit plus sur le père de Red, Shiki Hikari l'Unique Obscur, un des meilleurs dresseurs de sa génération avec Xénos Chen le Faucheur, père de Green. De son côté, Damien a perdu contre Pierre et a dit à Sarao qu'il partait s'entraîner. Une dispute éclata entre Red et Green, ce dernier critiquant allégrement les méthodes de dressage de ses deux meilleurs amis, méprisant. Malgré la bonne volonté de Red de vouloir oublier ces regrettables paroles sous l'impulsion de Blue, Green semblait être de plus en plus distant et froid à mesure que le temps passait... **

**oooooooooooooo**

-Kara, Pistolet à O !

Le Carapuce de Blue recouvrit entièrement Onix d'eau, ce qui ne devait pas plaire au géant de pierre qui poussa un hurlement d'agonie.

-Achève-le ! Charge !

-Onix, Armure !

Onix se mit à briller d'un éclat bleuté, sa défense était grandement renforcée mais hélas l'humidité l'avait rendu extrêmement fragile et Kara d'un coup de crâne en plein visage le renversa à terre. Red ouvrit grand la bouche, ébahis. La minuscule tortue venait d'accomplir un exploit spectaculaire en renversant ce monstre gargantuesque. Il ne pouvait qu'applaudir.

-Félicitations ! Blue Aoi du Bourg-Palette gagne son premier badge ! Clama Kathie.

Kara revint vers son dresseur, celle-ci s'accroupit et le réceptionna dans ses bras. Un autre petit pokémon bleu ressemblant à Shadow, qui était jusqu'à présent à ses côtés bondit à son tour sur elle, ce qui la renversa. Elle éclata de rire en faisant des câlins à Kara et Nini, sa Nidorane qui avait vaincu Racaillou avec deux solides coups de patte. Tout le monde l'applaudissait et l'acclamait. Elle reçut le badge et revint auprès de Red et bondit dans ses bras. Celui-ci surprit faillit partir en arrière.

-Wooo ! Doucement !

-Hihi pardon.

La gente masculine parmi les spectateurs ne semblait pas apprécier ce geste amical, enviant la chance de Red. Il était vrai que Blue était mignonne, cette pensée fit rougir le garçon en noir tandis qu'il sentait le doux corps de son amie contre lui.

-C'est à toi de jouer, t'as intérêt à gagner !

-Je… je ferai de mon mieux, articula-t-il.

-Non, tu vas gagner, point !

-Pikapi ! Encouragea Homura.

Boosté par le ton ferme et assuré de Blue, Red sourit et hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Tu as raison ! On va gagner !

Red se leva de sa place et se précipita de son côté du terrain, tous les autres dresseurs présents avant lui étaient tous passés, suivit de près par Homura.

-Le prochain challenger n'est autre que Red Hikari du Bourg-Palette ! Il concourt pour son premier badge… et va devoir attendre l'heure de la reprise des matchs.

Red faillit perdre l'équilibre, dépité. C'était enfin à son tour et il allait devoir attendre deux heures de plus. Blue tapota son épaule et lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux.

-On va manger ?

-Pika !

Homura semblait penser que c'était une bonne idée, Red lui-même, l'excitation d'affronter Pierre à l'instant passée, ressentit les gargouillis dans son ventre. Il n'avait rien avalé au petit déjeuner. Ils sortirent donc de l'arène.

Avant de sortir, un photographe immortalisa Blue afin de mettre sa photo parmi le mur des vainqueurs du Champion d'Argenta. Elle tenait à être photographiée en tenant Kara dans ses bras et Nini au sommet de son chapeau. Une fois dehors, la jeune fille dirigea son ami vers un fast-food sympathique mondialement connu portant comme logo un « S » rose fuchsia, le Snack-Douglas.

-J'y ai mangé hier, précisa-t-elle alors qu'ils s'installaient dans les sièges confortables. Ils servent aussi de la nourriture pour les pokémons.

Homura bondit sur la table, confirmant qu'il voulait sa part. Kara et Nini s'installèrent à côté de leur dresseur. Celle-ci saisit deux autres pokéballs et libéra son Rattata et… un Pikachu, légèrement plus petit qu'Homura.

-Ça alors, tu en as capturé un ?

-Une, précisa Blue.

-Une fille Pikachu ? Waa !

-Héhé, oui elle n'a pas été facile à capturer, confirma Blue avec un sourire malicieux. Hein Touchou ?

-Pika, confirma la Pikachu de Blue avant de bondir sur la table pour rejoindre Homura. Pika.

-Kapi ? Demanda Homura, surprit.

Les deux pokémons jaunes commencèrent alors à discuter entre eux, sous le regard complice de leurs deux dresseurs.

-Eh bien, le courant semble bien passer entre eux, fit remarquer Blue. D'habitude, Touchou est un peu sauvageonne avec les autres pokémons, que ce soit Kara, Ratatouille ou Nini.

-Ouais, sûrement parce qu'ils sont de la même espèce. En tout cas, bravo pour ton badge, c'était incroyable, tu as bluffé tout le monde avec ta Nidorane.

-En fait c'est pas sorcier. Les pokémons Roche sont très résistants mais les attaques de type Combat sont chargées d'énergie combative concentrée aux poings, aux pieds ou à la tête, ce qui fait qu'ils peuvent briser un rocher en mille morceaux, contrairement aux attaques Normal qui attaquent sans vraiment viser le point précis où ils veulent frapper.

-Alors Goku a vraiment une chance.

Red et Blue se levèrent pour commander. Ils payèrent et posèrent leurs plateaux sur la table. Red libéra Goku, Sasuke, Orihime et Shadow. Goku s'installa à côté de son dresseur, Shadow prit place à côté de lui et croisa le regard de Nini assise juste en face. Sasuke se posa sur l'épaule de Red et Orihime flottait juste à quelques centimètres au-dessus de la table, Blue la caressa.

-Tiens, pour toi Shadow. Shadow ? Youhou !

Red se pencha et agita la main devant son Nidoran mais celui-ci ne semblait avoir d'yeux que pour Nini. Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire rêveur, sous le charme également. Remarquant ça, Red se massa la nuque.

-Je crois qu'il y a de l'amour dans l'air, prévint Red, un peu gêné.

-Ah oui, on dirait, rit Blue, tournée vers sa Nidorane.

Elle prit Nini dans ses bras et la posa sous la table en plein milieu avec la boîte de ses croquettes faisant office de couvert. Red posa la nourriture de Shadow juste en face de celle de Nini. Shadow bondit sous la table et rejoignit la Nidorane.

-Régalez-vous, sourit Red en se rasseyant.

-Ah c'est mignon, commenta Blue.

-Et si tu me parlais de Touchou ?

-En fait je l'ai repérée au bord de la rivière, mais grâce à son ouïe, elle a détecté ma présence.

**oooooooooooooooo**

Il était là, penché sur la rivière, un joli petit Pikachu qu'elle apercevait au loin. Elle sortit discrètement Nini de sa pokéball.

-Écoute le plan Nini et sois attentive, chuchota Blue.

-Nido ! Répondit-elle, attentive.

-Tu vas te faire passer pour un pokémon sauvage et faire ami-ami avec lui, tu lui sors le grand jeu. Et après l'avoir ensorcelé, tu l'attireras par ici et hop ! Je le capture.

Nidorane hocha joyeusement la tête et partit d'un pas naturel pour rejoindre la rivière. Faisant mine d'être sans maître avec un certain talent, elle se rapprocha. Bien entendu, Pikachu ne mit pas longtemps à la repérer et se tourna vers elle, méfiant.

-Nido, salua poliment Nini avec un joli sourire.

-Ka ? Pikapi ?

-Nido nidorane.

Elle se pencha pour boire l'eau fraîche, Pikachu haussa les épaules, pas très convaincu. S'approchant avec le plus de discrétion possible, Blue se cacha derrière un arbre pour observer la scène. Elle était surprise que le parfait numéro d'actrice de Nini n'ait pas fonctionné. Néanmoins, Pikachu se rapprocha de la Nidorane.

-Nido ? Demanda-t-elle en un sourire charmeur.

-… Pi…

Les sourcils froncés, Pikachu se mit à humer l'air de son museau triangulaire, il se pencha sur Nini. Blue se dit que c'était gagné quand Pikachu bondit vivement en arrière.

-Chu ! Pikapi ! Accusa le Pikachu.

-Ni Nido ! Tenta Nini en secouant la tête.

Pikachu avait démasqué l'imposture et Blue comprit vite pourquoi : c'était à cause de l'odeur d'humain que portait Nini, celle de son dresseur. La souris huma l'air une fois de plus et se tourna dans la direction de Blue. Le cœur battant, la jeune fille se cramponna à sa cachette, retenant son souffle. Pikachu détourna le regard, Blue pensa alors que le danger était passé lorsque le pokémon jaune se concentra et lança un arc électrique sur la jeune fille. Celle-ci plongea sur le côté pour éviter l'éclair qui transperça l'arbre derrière lequel elle s'était cachée.

-Nini, Griffe !

Pikachu bondit en arrière, évitant ainsi l'attaque sur le côté de Nini. Il se cabra sur ses quatre pattes, prêt à attaquer.

-Pika !

Blue remarqua pour la première fois que la queue du pokémon jaune était légèrement écorchée en son sommet. Intriguée, elle sortit son Pokédex. Elle sourit en voyant le symbole rouge en face de son nom, c'était bien ce qu'elle pensait, ce n'était pas une blessure mais un signe distinct des Pikachu femelles. Il n'était pas si étonnant que la demoiselle n'ait pas été charmée par Nini. Le temps de relever les yeux vers sa cible, celle-ci commençait déjà à prendre la fuite.

-Hey ! Pas question !

Blue lança le plus fort possible une pokéball en direction de la Pikachu. Celle-ci l'entendit venir en gigotant les oreilles et se baissa, la balle rouge et blanche passa au-dessus d'elle mais pour mieux s'ouvrir, dévoilant un petit pokémon violet.

-Rattata !

-Pika !

-Ratatouille, Vive-attaque !

Pikachu bondit sur Ratatouille qui disparut avant qu'elle n'ait pu le toucher. Il réapparut derrière elle et la renversa à terre d'un coup d'épaule lancé à pleine vitesse. Blue allait saisir sa chance pour lancer une pokéball vide quand…

-Hey ! Ce Pikachu est pour moi ! S'écria une fille sur le côté.

Blue jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction, elle suffoquait, preuve qu'elle avait couru à en perdre haleine, la sueur perlait son front, elle portait un uniforme scolaire blanc et vert propre aux écoliers de Jadielle.

-Désolée ma belle, mais j'ai déjà sorti mon pokémon, je suis prioritaire.

-Pas question ! Ça fait deux jours que j'en cherche un, je ne vais pas renoncer maintenant !

-Tata !

Blue se tourna vivement vers Ratatouille, Pikachu venait de se relever et chargeait son attaque électrique.

-Vite ! Vive-attaque !

Une fois de plus, la Pikachu déchaîna son éclair dans le vide et renversée par Ratatouille d'un coup de tête avant de monter sur elle et lui donner un nouveau coup de tête pour bien la clouer au sol.

-Bien, maintenant ! S'exclama Blue.

Elle s'apprêta à lancer sa pokéball quand une autre entra dans son champ de vision, se dirigeant droit vers Pikachu, Blue fronça les sourcils.

-Ratatouille !

Le Rattata bondit sur la pokéball qui s'ouvrit à son contact mais qui ne l'absorba pas, preuve que Ratatouille appartenait déjà à un autre dresseur et qui, par conséquent, ne pouvait être capturé. Blue lança aussitôt sa pokéball qui engloutit la Pikachu. Elle se précipita sur la pokéball et la ramassa. Elle se tourna ensuite vers la fille, maintenant elle avait des comptes à régler.

-Cette attitude n'était pas fair-play !

-J'étais plus prioritaire que toi, c'est un dresseur qui m'a indiqué cet endroit et je suis dans la forêt depuis bien plus longtemps !

-Ce n'est pas une raison, les règles sont claires : c'est à celui qui lance le premier son pokémon qui est prioritaire.

Blue tenta de conserver son calme, jouer le jeu de cette pimbêche n'était pas une bonne idée.

-Puisque c'est comme ça je te défie et si je gagne, tu devras me remettre Pikachu.

-Pas question.

Blue disait ça, mais elle n'avait pas le choix en ce qui concernait le duel.

-Selon le règlement de la Ligue Pokémon, aucun dresseur n'a le droit de refuser un défi lancé par un autre.

-Je n'accepte les enjeux.

Mais la fille ne l'écouta pas et lança une pokéball d'où apparut un Nidoran.

-Nido !

-Bon tu l'auras voulu, Nini, go !

-Ni !

-Tu vas goûter à la force des pokémons de Sasha Johan ! Nidoran, Koud'korne !

Le pokémon rose s'élança sur Nini.

-Nini, Charme !

En plein milieu de sa course, Nidoran s'arrêta, les yeux écarquillés, fixant Nini qui lui faisait un clin d'œil charmeur avec plein de petits cœurs autour. Des cœurs apparurent à la place des yeux du Nidoran adverse, il était envoûté.

-Nidoran, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Koud'korne !

-C'est inutile, il ne peut attaquer la fille qu'il aime, informa malicieusement Blue.

-Quoi ? Tricheuse ! Tu triche de manière répugnante !

-Cette technique s'appelle Charme et elle est autorisée dans les compétitions, Nini Charge !

Nini ne se gêna absolument pas pour frapper de toutes ses forces, mettant son soupirant K.O.

-Kyaaa ! Nidoran, nooon !

-Alors ? Tu te rends ?

-Même pas en rêves ! À toi !

Sasha rappela Nidoran et lança une nouvelle pokéball d'où apparut… une Nidorane.

-Je vois. Nini revient.

Blue rappela son pokémon dans sa balle et lança celle de son Carapuce.

-Nidorane, Griffe !

-Kara, Écume !

Sasha réalisa trop tard qu'elle était piégée. Kara lançait des attaques à distance alors que sa Nidorane ne pouvait qu'effectuer des attaques physiques, aucune chance que le Carapuce ne soit empoisonné par contact. Nidorane tentait d'approcher Kara mais elle était irrémédiablement repoussée par les bulles qui lui éclataient au visage. Finalement, à bout de forces, elle tomba à terre.

-Et voilà, j'ai gagné ! Clama Blue.

-Cara !

Sasha tomba à genoux, complètement vaincue par la stratégie bien huilée de son adversaire. Blue eut alors pitié d'elle.

-Allez, sois pas triste, si tu restes par ici et que tu es bien discrète, je suis sûre qu'un Pikachu finira par venir. D'ici là, bonne chance et salut.

Une fois éloignée, Blue sortit Pikachu de sa pokéball. Cette dernière jeta un œil à Kara qui lui fit un coucou enthousiaste de la patte, content d'avoir une nouvelle coéquipière. Pikachu détourna le regard, fière.

-Ka !

-Moo, Pikachu, ne soit pas méchante avec Kara, souries, proposa Blue en souriant.

Pikachu se tourna vers son dresseur et haussa les épaules.

-Laisse-moi faire les présentations.

Elle libéra ses deux autres pokémons qui saluèrent tous Pikachu.

-Voilà Kara, Ratatouille et Nini. Et toi, comment vais-je te surnommer ?

Malgré les salut polis et amicaux, Pikachu ne semblait avoir d'yeux que pour sa jeune dresseuse, elle grimpa sur son épaule et lécha joyeusement sa joue.

-Hihihi, arrête tu me chatouille ! Ah je sais comment je vais t'appeler ! Touchou !

**oooooooooooooo**

-Et voilà comment Touchou intégra ma fine équipe.

-Eh ben ! Chapeau, tu l'as bien eue. Elle était à deux doigts de me chiper Homura quand je l'ai rencontrée.

-Cette fille est folle. Pour en revenir au combat contre Pierre, tu le sens comment ?

-Bien ! Je vais gagner, j'ai déjà un bon plan pour gagner.

-Cool, j'ai hâte de voir ça.

-Mais avant je retourne au Centre pour me changer et dire au revoir à Yellow… si elle n'est pas déjà partie.

Ils finirent leur repas, débarrassèrent et prirent la direction du Centre pokémon entourés de leur petite troupe.

-Vous avez tous la forme ? Demanda Red.

-Pika !

-Fero !

-Lilu !

-ROUCOUUUUUPS !

-Woo ! Du calme Sasuke !

-A… apparemment ton Roucoups semble très en forme, commenta Blue en frissonnant.

-Ouais, il adore affronter des adversaires plus grands que lui. Tout à l'heure, il est même sortit de sa pokéball tout seul.

-Tu les collectionne décidément, d'abord Homura et maintenant ton Sasuke.

-Ils ont leur caractère, mais je les aime tous comme ils sont, sourit Red.

Derrière eux, ils entendirent un brouhaha. Ils se retournèrent et découvrirent deux Piafabec en train de voler en cercle à quelques mètres, juste devant des personnes massées.

-Nini ? Où est passée Nini ?

Red jeta un œil à sa troupe.

-Shadow aussi a disparu !

Aboutissant à la même conclusion, ils se précipitèrent sur les gens.

-Excusez-moi mais que se passe-t-il ?

-C'est encore ces maudits Piafabec, ils sont si agressifs qu'ils se jettent sur les premiers pokémons apprivoisés qu'ils croisent dans la ville.

-Des pokémon apprivoisés ? Ah ! Ça ne peut être que… Vite, écartez-vous ! Pressa Red.

Les deux Piafabec plongèrent à l'unisson à quelques mètres devant, visant Shadow et Nini qui s'étaient attardés pour mieux être seuls. Ils plongèrent sur le côté pour éviter l'attaque. La petite foule surprise laissa passer les deux jeunes dresseurs. Red comprit vite qu'il n'y avait pas un instant à perdre, il fallait contre-attaquer. Voyant que leur dresseur les avait rejoints, les deux amoureux reprirent confiance, prêts à en découdre.

-Tu te sens d'attaque, Blue ? Demanda Red.

Contrairement à ce qu'il s'était attendu, Blue ne répondit pas, ses yeux suivaient effarés les cercles décrits pas les deux pokémons oiseaux.

-Hey Blue !

Red secoua l'épaule de son amie pour qu'elle réagisse.

-Ou…oui !

-Shadow, Puissance !

-Nini… Charme…

Le Nidoran renforça sa puissance d'attaque mais Nini n'entendit pas l'ordre bredouillé par son dresseur et se retrouva désemparée. Les Piafabec plongèrent à nouveau.

-Shadow, Picpic !

Shadow bondit sur l'oiseau de gauche, sa corne s'entrechoqua avec le bec de l'adversaire. Quant à Nini, elle fut renversée par les serres de l'autre pokémon hostile. Red ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

-Blue ! Réagis enfin !

-Pikapi ! S'agita Homura.

Elle d'ordinaire si sûre d'elle quelle que soit la situation, même face au terrifiant Onix, tremblait comme une feuille, paralysée.

-Vite Nini, replies-toi, lui cria Red. Homura, remplace-la.

-Pika !

Nini revenait vers son dresseur quand l'un des Piafabec plongea sur elle. Shadow sauta et se prit le coup.

-Niii ! Gémit-il en tombant par terre.

-Nido ! Nidorane ! S'inquiéta Nini.

Les Piafabec croassaient comme des corbeaux, Blue en tremblait d'avantage, les mains plaquées sur les oreilles.

-Non ! Non ! Assez ! S'écria-t-elle. Pitié, allez-vous-en !

Elle tomba à genoux les larmes aux yeux. Red prit rapidement son Pokédex pour le pointer vers Nidorane. Le gadget afficha sur son écran les attaques dont elle disposait.

-Nini, il va falloir me faire confiance, ok ?

La pokémon bleue se tourna vers Red et après un instant d'hésitation hocha la tête. Homura voulu remplacer Shadow mais ce dernier se redressa et hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il pouvait encore se battre. Homura revint auprès de Red.

-Tu es sûr ? Ok, alors à mon signal, vous sautez en même temps.

-Nido ! Répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

Les Piafabec tournaient en cercle avant de plonger à nouveau droit sur eux. Ils se rapprochaient à grande vitesse. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à deux mètres des deux pokémons domestiques.

-Maintenant !

Shadow et Nini sautèrent le plus haut possible.

-Double-pied ! Ordonna Red.

Les attaques de type Combat n'avaient certes pas beaucoup d'effets sur les pokémons volants mais lorsqu'elles venaient du ciel et non du sol, elles prenaient une efficacité remarquable. À l'unisson, Shadow et Nini frappèrent dans le dos les deux oiseaux qui se retrouvèrent plaqués au sol. Les spectateurs étaient stupéfaits. Red lança sa dernière pokéball vide sur celui plaqué par Shadow. Ce dernier rejoignit Nini pour l'aider à maintenir l'autre oiseau au sol. Le jeune dresseur se tourna vers son amie. Homura, Touchou, Ratatouille et Kara l'entouraient pour tenter de la consoler et la rassurer.

-Blue, c'est fini, capture-le.

La jeune fille hocha mollement la tête, son ami l'aida à se redresser. Elle lança à contrecœur une pokéball vide qui emprisonna l'autre Piafabec. Les deux rongeurs rose et bleu rejoignirent leur dresseur, balles dans la bouche. Dans un silence gêné, la foule se dispersa dans l'immensité d'Argenta.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit que tu avais peur des oiseaux ? Demanda Red avec douceur.

-… c'est ridicule, je sais. Personne n'a peur des oiseaux… au contraire, tout le monde les envient, ils volent haut dans le ciel, ils vont où ils veulent, ils sont libres.

-Blue… tu sais… on m'a dit un jour que peut être qu'ils sont libres, mais pour aller où ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers son ami, ce dernier semblait lointain.

-Où se poser ? Où revenir ? Ils ne font que voyager pour se protéger du mauvais temps. Ils sont condamnés à ne jamais avoir de terre où se poser pour vivre. Peut-être regrettent-ils d'avoir des ailes, peut-être sont-elles finalement la croix qu'ils portent.

Red caressa le plumage de Sasuke. Le pokémon ne fit pas de commentaire mais n'en pensait pas moins.

-… c'est la première fois que j'entends quelqu'un remettre en question la liberté « absolue » des oiseaux. Qui t'as dit ça ?

-… on devrait rentrer au Centre, l'heure tourne.

Sans rien ajouter, Red se remit à marcher.

À l'instant où ils entrèrent, ils furent accueillis par Yellow toute souriante, suivit de près par une espèce de pokémon tout rose avec de grands yeux verts et le corps en forme de boule, avec une seule mèche de cheveux sur son front.

-Regarde Red, je me suis fait une nouvelle amie, elle s'appelle Rondoudou.

-Doudou ! Salua-t-elle joyeusement.

-Bonjour, fit poliment Red.

-Pika.

-Waaa ! Elle est trop mignonne ! S'exclama Blue.

-Où est son dresseur ? Demanda Red.

-Elle n'en a pas, elle va en ville de temps en temps pour chanter sa belle chanson aux gens.

-Comment sais-tu tout ça sur Rondoudou ? Demanda Red, étonné.

-Ben elle me l'a dit, répondit simplement Yellow comme si c'était une évidence.

-Doudou, confirma joyeusement Rondoudou.

-Ah je vois…, répondit Red, songeant que le pokémon avait trouvé un moyen de se faire comprendre. Sinon tu es toujours là à ce que je vois.

-J'ai supplié maman de rester pour assister à ton match, elle a miraculeusement dit oui.

-Du peu que je la connais, c'est un miracle en effet, confirma Red.

-J'ai vu ton combat à la télé, tu as été super !

-Merci, mais tu sais, c'était qu'un test-match, le Champion est bien plus fort.

-Mais il a un plan du tonnerre pour le battre, assura Blue.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Yellow, des étoiles plein les yeux.

-Oui bien sûr, affirma mollement Red.

_Bravo_ _Blue. Si jamais je perds elle aura le cœur brisé, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ?_

-En tout cas je serai curieux d'entendre sa chanson. Tu veux bien nous la chanter ?

Rondoudou acquiesça avec un grand sourire, heureuse d'avoir trouvé des oreilles attentives.

-Heu Red…, tenta Blue.

-Douuuuu doudoudouuu Rondoudouuuu Rondoudouuuuu.

Sa voix était douce et légère, c'était une magnifique berceuse qui l'entraînait vers les doux bras de Morphée, il se sentit glisser, partir… partir…

Il entendit des voix qui lui semblaient très lointaine et sentit une belle gifle qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux illico.

-Quoi ? Quoi quoi ?

-Ah c'est pas trop tôt, ça fait cinq minutes qu'on essaye de te réveiller, lui dit Blue.

Red redressa vivement la tête, il était allongé sur une banquette du Centre pokémon. Sur son ventre somnolait Homura, un sourire bienheureux aux lèvres.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Red en secouant son Pikachu.

-J'ai essayé de te prévenir, il ne faut jamais écouter la berceuse de Rondoudou, sinon on s'endort direct.

-Sans blagues ! Rondoudou a le pouvoir de faire dormir les gens rien qu'en chantant ? D'ailleurs elle est où ?

Blue pointa du doigt Yellow qui la portait. Rondoudou adressait au jeune dresseur une moue fâchée.

-P… pourquoi elle me regarde comme ça ?

-Tu l'as vexée, expliqua Blue. Elle n'a pas apprécié que tu t'endormes pendant sa chanson. Moi je me suis protégé les oreilles.

-Oh… désolé Rondoudou…

-Dou ! Se plaignit-elle en détournant le regard.

Red posa délicatement Homura qui dormait toujours sur la banquette, se leva et étira les bras.

-En tout cas cette sieste de cinq minutes m'a fait du bien !

-De la part d'un fainéant comme toi, ça ne m'étonne pas, rit Blue.

-Aha… je vais vite me changer.

Red prit son sac et fila aux vestiaires. Il revint avec ses chaussures blanches et rouges, son jean bleu, sa veste rouge sans manche et sa casquette.

-Perso, je trouve que le noir ressort mieux tes yeux, commenta Blue.

-Oh non, moi je trouve Red très bien comme ça, affirma Yellow.

-Merci Yellow. Bon, il est bientôt l'heure d'aller défier Pierre ! Homura est réveillé ?

-Toujours pas, répondit Blue en le désignant toujours allongé avec un sourire bienheureux.

-Bon ben je vais le porter alors.

-Red s'il te plaît, tu peux dire à ton amie que c'est pas bien ce qu'elle veut faire ?

-Quoi ? Demanda Red. Comment ça ?

-Elle veut priver Rondoudou de sa liberté.

-Petite, je suis un dresseur pokémon, répondit Blue. Et j'ai proposé à Rondoudou de venir avec moi, après c'est à elle de décider.

-Mais elle est sûrement mieux ici, avec ses amis. N'est-ce pas Rondoudou ?

-Dou…

-Avec moi tu voyageras dans tout le pays et tu pourras chanter devant autant de personnes que tu voudras. Tu découvriras d'autres paysages, tu rencontreras de nombreuses personnes et surtout, j'ai besoin de toi Rondoudou.

Manifestement, la pokémon rose était indécise. Une part d'elle voulait quitter ses montagnes mais une autre souhaitait rester ici, avec ses connaissances et sa famille.

-Rondoudou, il faut que tu restes, tes parents s'inquiéteraient trop si tu partais, lui dit Yellow.

Red avait la furtive impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce genre de phrase quelque part.

-Eh bien puisqu'elle-même ne sait pas quoi faire, si nous faisions un match ? Proposa Blue. Le vainqueur décide pour Rondoudou.

-D'accord ! Répondit Yellow sans réfléchir.

-Heu Blue… Yellow ne peut pas…

-Mais si elle peut, elle a un pokémon, alors c'est un dresseur, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui mais elle est inexpérimentée, elle n'a jamais fait de match de sa vie.

-Mais je peux y arriver ! Affirma Yellow.

Après un instant d'hésitation, Red opina et lui tendit le Pokédex.

-Sers-toi de ça pour connaître les attaques de Soi Fon.

-D'accord, se réjouit Yellow. Allons dehors.

Yellow, Blue et Red sortirent du Centre et en firent le tour pour être tranquilles, sans curieux. La petite blonde ouvrit sa seule pokéball, révélant Soi Fon la Dardargnan donné par Red.

-Un Dardargnan ? Bien, dans ce cas, je choisis Touchou !

La balle lancée au sol par Blue libéra sa Pikachu.

-Chu !

-Ok alors…, réfléchit Yellow en consultant longuement le Pokédex.

-Zzzz…, patienta Soi Fon.

-Touchou, lance ton Éclair !

Évidement Blue était la plus avantagée, et pas uniquement grâce à son expérience. Dardargnan était de type Insecte mais aussi Poison et Vol. Et les attaques Electrik faisaient des ravages chez les types Vol. Entendant l'ordre de Blue, Yellow redressa vivement la tête.

-Hey, non ! Une minute, je suis pas prête !

Mais trop tard, la vague d'électricité jaune partit de Touchou pour se précipiter droit vers Soi Fon et la foudroya sans autre forme de procès. Elle en tomba au sol.

-Soi Fon !

-Et voilà, j'ai gagné.

Soi Fon bourdonnait faiblement. Yellow allait se précipiter sur son pokémon lorsqu'elle s'immobilisa, cligna des yeux avant d'hocher la tête, sérieuse.

-Dard-venin !

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rappeler Touchou, Blue sursauta, prise au dépourvu. Soi Fon tendit un de ses dards. Celui-ci se mit à briller et en sortit des aiguilles lumineuses qui s'abattirent sur Touchou.

-Piiii ! Gémit-elle.

-Touchou, dégage-toi de là ! Vive-attaque !

-Zzz !

-Ok vas-y ! Dit Yellow tandis que Touchou disparut de leur champ de vision.

À peine Soi Fon fut remise sur ses pattes que la Pikachu surgit sur le côté et la heurta d'un coup d'épaule. Mais à la plus grande surprise de Red et Blue, Touchou fut repoussée en arrière.

-Reprend ton envol et Dard-venin !

-Touchou, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Blue sans comprendre.

Soi Fon obéit à Yellow et mitrailla Touchou avec ses aiguilles lumineuses. Son adversaire jaune se redressa et se mit à courir sur ses quatre pattes pour échapper à l'attaque.

-Utilise à nouveau Vive-attaque !

-Soi Fon, fais-le !

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que Soi Fon était censée faire ? Qu'est-ce que cet ordre voulait dire ? Blue n'aurait su dire. Toutefois Touchou surgit derrière Soi Fon et la frappa tête en avant. L'abeille avait cessé son Dard-venin quand Yellow avait fini de parler et encaissa le coup dans broncher. En revanche, Touchou atterrit lourdement au sol en se massant le front.

-Chaaaa !

Blue comprit alors. Soi Fon avait durcit au maximum avec sa technique Armure lorsque Touchou se ruait sur elle. Ça expliquait tout, y compris la résistance de l'abeille face à l'Éclair. Mais pour que Soi Fon utilise son Armure sans que Yellow ne lui en donne l'ordre était surprenant.

-Zzzz zzz zzzz.

-Oui, bonne idée, on va faire comme ça, répondit Yellow, concentrée sur le combat.

Red écarquilla les yeux. Blue eut un hoquet de surprise. Cette petite communiquait avec son pokémon ! Ce n'était pas une compréhension par des gestes mais bien dans les bourdonnements de Soi Fon ! Yellow comprenait ce que lui disait son pokémon, c'était incroyable mais les faits étaient là !

-Touchou, utilise ta vitesse ! Fait en sorte qu'elle ne t'atteigne pas.

La Pikachu bondit sur ses pattes et se mit à courir à grande vitesse sur ses quatre pattes autour de Soi Fon en ne cessant de changer de direction. L'abeille répliqua en crachant un long filet de Sécrétion grise en suivant de la tête les mouvements de Touchou mais la souris jaune était plus rapide.

-Lance ton Éclair ! Ordonna Blue.

-Fais-le quand tu le sens, dit Yellow.

Soi Fon n'ignorait pas qu'un Pikachu devait charger un minimum deux secondes avant de pouvoir lancer son courant électrique. Aussi elle continua à harceler son adversaire de Sécrétion avant de cesser et activer son Armure qui la frappa de plein fouet.

_Cette Dardargnan fait preuve d'une bonne autonomie, sans doute à cause de son expérience acquise auprès de Red. _

En attendant leur propre match contre Pierre, Red lui avait parlé de ses péripéties dans la Forêt de Jade. Les mots « Team Rocket » avait laissé la jeune fille suspicieuse. Il lui parla également de sa rencontre avec Yellow jusqu'à leur arrivée à Argenta.

L'Armure permettait à Soi Fon de mieux résister aux attaques électriques mais n'en était pas pleinement protégée pour autant. En restant rapide pour ne pas se faire prendre dans la Sécrétion et offensive en lançant des Éclairs, Blue finira par faire tomber l'abeille. Yellow serrait les dents, elle semblait dans l'impasse. Avoir un pokémon expérimenté et pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il disait n'avait pas suffi pour remporter la victoire.

Soudain, Touchou s'immobilisa.

-Touchou ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Cours !

-Inutile, il est collé au sol, dit Yellow.

Blue baissa les yeux au sol de terre battue et réalisa que la Sécrétion de Soi Fon était répandue sur tout le sol l'entourant, Touchou avait les pattes dedans, il se débattait pour les libérer.

-Pi ! Pika !

Blue sourit intérieurement, elle était tellement concentrée sur Soi Fon dans les airs qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention au sol, cette fillette et cet Dardargnan étaient rusées. Elles l'avaient piégé en beauté.

-Et maintenant Soi Fon, le coup de grâce ! Fu…

-Yellow ! S'écria une voix non loin d'eux.

La fillette se figea dans son geste, son bras tendu vers le ciel. Elle reconnaîtrait cette voix entre mille. Elle se tourna vers la personne à qui elle appartenait.

-Ma… maman.

-Touchou, Éclair de toutes tes forces !

-Pikaaachuuu !

Aussi surprise que Yellow, Soi Fon n'eut le temps de se protéger et fut foudroyée par l'attaque et s'écroula par terre. Blue passa son poignet sur son front, elle avait eu chaud sur ce coup là et surtout de la chance que Kanan retrouve sa fille à cet instant.

La redoutable jeune femme aux cheveux argentés ne tarda pas à arriver à la hauteur de sa fille, les bras croisés.

-Qu'est-ce que l'infirmière t'a dit pour ton bras ?

-Mais… je… enfin… ! Soi Fon !

Yellow contourna sa mère et rejoignit la pauvre abeille allongée à terre, hors de la zone recouverte de Sécrétion.

-Soi Fon, parles-moi.

-Zzzz…, répondit-elle faiblement.

-Un Dardargnan ? S'exclama Kanan avant de se tourner vers Red et le foudroyer du regard. Espèce de petit inconscient, donner un pokémon violent à ma fille ! Criminel.

Red sua abondement et n'osa répondre, profondément intimidé. Homura n'était guère plus courageux, il plongea derrière un arbre pour échapper à la redoutable mère.

-Oh tu n'as pas à être désolée, tu t'es bien battue, tu avais presque gagné, consola Yellow en prenant son pokémon dans ses bras.

-C'est vrai.

Blue posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Yellow en lui souriant chaleureusement.

-Vous n'avez pas démérités, vous êtes douées.

-Merci, sourit Yellow.

-Mais dis-moi, tu peux vraiment comprendre ce que disent les pokémons ?

-En fait, c'est comme si ils envoyaient dans mes yeux des images en parlant. Mais oui, je les comprends parfaitement.

-Je vois, c'est un don qui n'est pas donné à tout le monde.

-Et dont je t'interdis strictement d'ébruiter, jeune fille, intervint Kanan, d'autant plus sévère.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas madame, nous serons moi et mon ami muets comme des Magicarpe, promit Blue.

-Vous avez intérêt.

-Doudou.

Blue se retourna pour sourire à Rondoudou. Elle jeta furtivement un œil à Yellow qui semblait à ce moment peinée pour sa nouvelle poké-amie.

-Je vais te faire une promesse. Si j'échoue à rendre Rosie heureuse, je te la donnerai et tu seras libre d'en faire ce que tu veux.

-D'accord, je te fais confiance… grande sœur.

-Grande sœur ? S'étonna Blue avant de rire. Pourquoi pas ? Je serai heureuse d'avoir une petite sœur aussi mimi.

-Génial, merci !

-Bienvenue dans mon équipe, Rosie.

-Rondoudou ! S'exclama-t-elle, joyeuse.

Blue lança une pokéball vide sur son nouveau pokémon.

-Au fait, où sont Red et Homura ? Demanda Yellow en les cherchant du regard.

Blue rangea la pokéball de Rosie dans son sac et consulta l'heure sur son portable.

-Il doit être parti pour l'arène, les matchs vont bientôt reprendre.

_Et toi ? Me considères-tu comme ta grande sœur ? Pourtant tu ne me l'a jamais dit…_

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Red ressentait l'appréhension d'Homura à l'idée de se retrouver face à Onix.

-Ne t'en fait pas, tout se passera bien, assura son dresseur.

Il inspira un grand coup et ouvrit la double-porte menant au champ de bataille. Le bruit de la foule gagna à nouveau ses oreilles. Il déglutit avec difficulté et se dirigea vers son côté du terrain, suivit de près par Homura.

-Et nous revoici en direct de l'arène d'Argenta, ici Kathie, votre présentatrice préférée, je commenterai les rencontres à venir pour votre plus grand plaisir, miaou !

Red se demandait pourquoi elle miaulait parfois. Un micro apparut dans son champ de vision, tenu par une main. Le jeune dresseur eut un sursaut et longea des yeux la main, le bras jusqu'à voir une jeune fille énergique, rousse aux cheveux courts bouclés qui lui souriait. De ses cheveux émergeaient deux oreilles triangulaires ressemblant à celles des chats. Ses yeux verts pétillaient de malice, ses pupilles noires étaient dilatées comme ceux des félins. En taille, elle était à peine plus grande que Red, ce qui lui fit penser qu'ils devaient avoir à peu près le même âge.

-Un commentaire pour le match à venir, Red ?

-Heu…

-Comment avez-vous trouvé le Champion ce matin ?

-Heu… impressionnant…

-Vous êtes le troisième dresseur originaire du Bourg-Palette à affronter Pierre aujourd'hui, tous ont gagnés jusqu'à présent, mis à part celui défait hier. Stressez-vous à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur de vos compatriotes ?

-Ben… je…

Entendre sa voix hésitante qui résonnait dans toute l'arène en plus de voir son visage dans les écrans le gêna encore plus, il se força à regarder Kathie et de ne pas perdre contenance.

-Je ferai de mon mieux pour avoir le badge.

-Avez-vous un plan pour défaire les pokémons résistants de Pierre ?

-Oui… heu non… enfin peut être… c'est encore qu'un ébauche…

En fait, si. Red avait un plan, mais il n'allait pas s'en vanter. Comme d'habitude il y avait une énorme part de chance mais seulement au début. Le reste devrait bien se passer.

-Pour l'instant vous avez utilisé que des pokémons faibles contre les Sol/Roche, allez-vous en utiliser d'autres ou c'est juste que vous n'en avez pas d'autres ?

-Pika ! Se vexa Homura.

-Heu… vous verrez, répondit Red en retenant son Pikachu qui voulait se ruer sur Kathie.

-Une dernière question, je vois que vous avez changé de garde-robe mais les vêtements que vous portiez tout à l'heure étaient ceux de votre père n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Alors voilà ma question ! Et je suis sûre que tous ses fans se la posent : pourquoi a-t-il abandonné du jour au lendemain les compétitions ?

-Heu… désolé, je ne peux répondre à sa place…

-Pourtant vous êtes son fils, il a dû vous le dire à un moment ou un autre, insista Kathie, excitée à l'idée de savoir.

-Désolé, je ne peux… pas répondre à ça.

-Dommage, bonne chance pour votre combat.

Manifestement déçue mais gardant toujours sa bonne humeur, Kathie fila vers les tribunes pour regagner sa loge.

-Pika…

-Ne l'écoute pas Homura. Pour moi tu es le plus fort.

-Pikachu, sourit-il à son dresseur.

La double porte du fond s'ouvrit, révélant Pierre le Champion Pokémon d'Argenta sous les acclamations des spectateurs.

-Le Champion viens d'arriver, le match va commencer ! S'excita Kathie.

_Ok, on y est_, pensa Red en tirant de sa poche la pokéball d'Orihime. _Huit marches à gravir pour être proche du titre suprême._

-Je vous rappelle les règles : le Champion se bat avec deux pokémons, le challenger est libre d'en utiliser autant qu'il le souhaite ! Celui qui n'aura plus de pokémons aptes au combat sera vaincu. En cas d'égalité, la victoire reviendra au Champion.

-Bonne chance, commençons.

Sur ces mots, Pierre lança la pokéball qu'il avait dans ses mains, celle-ci s'ouvrit, révélant Racaillou. Red inspira un grand coup.

-Vas-y, Ori…

Dans la poche de Red, la pokéball de Sasuke s'ouvrit à nouveau et il apparut sur le terrain.

-Roucoups !

-Tu deviens lourd Sasuke…

-Pika…

_Bon après tout c'est jouable, je peux battre le même pokémon._

-Une fois de plus, Red choisit son Roucoups pour affronter Racaillou. Ce matin nous avons vu avec quelle aisance le pokémon oiseau avait balayé dans tous les sens du terme le Racaillou d'Elvin. Allons-nous assistez au même phénomène surprenamment insolite ?

-Bon ! Après tout il est enthousiaste, c'est toujours ça. Sasuke, Tornade !

-Racaillou, Boul'armure !

Sasuke s'envola au-dessus de Racaillou et battit des ailes le plus fort possible, créant une tornade qui s'abattit sur son adversaire rocheux. Pierre regardait, bras croisés, impassible. Lorsque la bourrasque se calma, Racaillou était toujours au même endroit, il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre !

-Jet de pierre !

Racaillou lança, contrairement à son homologue de tout à l'heure, de plus grosses pierres qui firent tomber Sasuke au sol.

-Sasuke !

-Mauvaise tactique. Les pokémons ont beau être les mêmes, ils sont tous différents. Et ce Racaillou, c'est moi qui l'ai entraîné, ce n'est donc pas si étonnant qu'il résiste mieux à celui que tu as affronté tout à l'heure. Médite cette leçon.

Pierre avait apporté la preuve de ses dires. Red avait l'espace d'un instant oublié qu'il affrontait un Champion, cette erreur a été fatale à son Roucoups.

-Sasuke revient.

Mais Sasuke se redressa péniblement en écartant les pierres de ses ailes et évita le rayon émit par la balle, à la plus grande surprise de tout le monde.

-Pika ?

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Retourne dans ta pokéball !

Mais le fier Roucoups ignora son dresseur et s'élança directement sur Racaillou. Sa Charge fut bloquée net par la cuirasse rocheuse du pokémon, mais loin de se décourager, le faucon repartit à l'attaque.

-Sasuke ! Ça suffit maintenant ! Tu ne peux pas l'atteindre, il a une défense trop élevée !

Mais rien à faire, Sasuke s'obstinait avec ses coups de becs qui n'ébranlaient même pas son adversaire.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Tu n'arrives pas à te faire obéir de ton propre pokémon ? C'est bien regrettable, commenta Pierre. Peut-être n'es-tu pas aussi bon que je ne m'y attendais.

-Non ce n'est pas ça !

-Alors pourquoi ne t'écoute-t-il pas ? Je ne vois qu'une explication, il a un niveau trop élevé pour tes compétences. Racaillou, Charge !

Le pokémon de Pierre mit Sasuke à terre d'un coup de poing, mais ce dernier, bien qu'affaiblit se redressa à nouveau.

-Sois raisonnable ! Abandonne, tu vas te faire massacrer !

-Coups ! Refusa catégoriquement le pokémons.

Il reçut un nouveau coup qui l'expédia à terre. Red le regardait en serrant les dents.

-Sasuke… il faut que tu réalises. Dans le monde, il y a des pokémons plus petits qu'Homura et qui sont plus fort que toi.

Red savait que cette vérité était dure à faire accepter à cette tête brûlée de Sasuke mais celui-ci semblait l'écouter. Trapu dans sa dignité, il déploya ses ailes avec difficulté et s'envola maladroitement hors du champ de bataille pour se diriger vers les tribunes. Quand il passa au-dessus de lui, son dresseur crut voir des larmes briller dans les yeux perçants du faucon.

-Homura, va le rejoindre.

-… pika, opina-t-il après un instant d'hésitation et partit dans la même direction.

-Le Roucoups de Red semble avoir abandonné, le vainqueur de la première manche est Pierre ! Le challenger va utiliser un nouveau pokémon !

-Les pokémons désobéissants n'ont pas leur place dans l'équipe d'un vrai dresseur, commenta Pierre, les bras toujours croisés. Seule une équipe soudée et fidèle à son dresseur pourras l'emmener aux plus hauts sommets.

-Non, je suis d'accord avec la dernière partie, mais absolument pas pour la première, contra Red. Sasuke ne m'écoute que peu et il fait uniquement ce qui lui passe par la tête, mais moi à ceux qui me diront ça, je répondrai « et alors ? ». Sasuke n'est pas un soldat, c'est mon ami. À chaque fois que je l'envoi au combat, et ça c'est pareil pour mes autres pokémons, je mets toute ma foi en lui. Homura m'a montré durant mon premier jour en tant que dresseur qu'instaurer un climat de confiance avec un pokémon pouvait être dur, ça pouvait parfois paraître insurmontable. Sasuke a son caractère, il est peut être difficile mais il est lui ! Peut-être changera-t-il avec le temps comme l'a fait Homura mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que je ne le garde pas dans mon équipe ! Si c'est avec le temps que mon équipe deviendra soudée, je le prendrai ce temps. En vérité, j'admire cette fierté noble qui l'habite, sinon jamais je ne lui aurais donné ce nom. Maintenant le vrai duel commence ! En avant Orihime !

-Red reprend le combat, il appelle son nouveau pokémon… c'est un Papilusion ! Hélas les attaques de type Insecte comme Poison n'ont pas beaucoup d'effets sur les résistants pokémons Roche ! De plus Papilusion à pour type secondaire Vol, donc vulnérable aux attaques rocheuses !

_Si tu crois que je ne le sais pas, mais c'est un risque à prendre._

-Racaillou, Jet de pierre !

-Orihime, Choc mental !

Les pierres lancées par Racaillou se figèrent un instant dans les airs, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Un mystérieux halo bleu entourait Orihime avant que Racaillou ne soit soulevé des quelques centimètres où il était déjà au-dessus du sol pour le faire mettre en un instant devant les pierres qu'il avait lui-même lancé, le temps reprit son cours et Racaillou protégea malgré lui Orihime.

-Caill !

-Choc Mental !

-Vite Racaillou, Boul'armure !

Trop tard, Racaillou était une nouvelle fois sous le contrôle d'Orihime qui le projeta contre les gros rochers du champ de bataille.

-Maintenant monte le très haut et fait le s'abattre au sol !

-Lilu, opina Orihime.

Par le Choc mental elle souleva alors Racaillou, le fit monter jusqu'au plafond de l'arène et relâcha son emprise.

-Racaillou, Boul'armure !

Durant la chute, le pokémon Roche replia ses bras en croix et atterrit lourdement au sol avec fracas.

-Jet de pierre, vite !

-Orihime, dépêche-toi de t'envoler !

-Luuu !

La Papilusion agita ses grandes ailes le plus vite possible mais n'étant pas aussi vive et rapide que Sasuke, elle reçut un rocher en plein sur le corps, elle vacilla mais se rattrapa au dernier moment.

-Choc mental !

Orihime repoussa une dernière fois à distance Racaillou qui s'évanouit après s'être écrasé contre un énième rocher.

-Racaillou revient.

Le prochain n'était un mystère pour personne. Red déglutit, il regrettait qu'Homura ne soit pas là pour le soutenir.

-Bravoooo ! S'écria une voix féminine.

Red se retourna et sourit. Juste derrière lui, au premier rang des tribunes étaient assises Blue, Yellow et Kanan. Il agita sa main vers elles. La seule présence de ses deux amies lui redonna le moral, surtout qu'elles venaient d'assister à un magnifique retournement de situation. Celle de Kanan en revanche le refroidit un peu. Stricte, le dos bien droit, les bras croisés, elle semblait attendre avec impatience la fin de la rencontre pour ramener sa fille à la maison.

-Red a vaincu le Racaillou du Champion, mais attention à ne pas baisser sa garde, car un autre pokémon, plus grand, plus résistant, plus méchant, plus redoutable, bref, l'équivalence d'une vingtaine de Racaillou à la fois…

La pokéball s'ouvrit une fois qu'elle eut touché le sol, laissant apparaître le serpent de pierre gargantuesque.

-Onix, le pokémon Roche ! Acheva Kathie.

-Choc mental !

-Tomberoche !

La tête d'Onix partit en arrière mais ses anneaux de pierre restèrent fermement ancrés au sol tandis que les rochers qu'il avait craché un instant avant retombèrent selon une trajectoire parfaitement calculée, avec une vitesse terrifiante, sur Orihime qui l'écrasa net au milieu d'un tas de roches. Pierre ne plaisantait pas, il venait de le prouver en utilisant d'entrée la plus puissante attaque de son plus redoutable pokémon. Red se précipita sur le champ de bataille et fit un gros effort pour écarter la tombe rocheuse d'Orihime. Cette dernière gisait inconsciente entre les pierres, néanmoins elle respirait encore, Red en fut grandement soulagé et la rappela dans sa pokéball. Un pokémon aquatique lui serait bien utile dans son équipe, hélas il n'en avait pas trouvé jusqu'à présent durant son voyage. Cependant il sourit. Son rêve, il le vivait pleinement, même si il gardait les pieds sur terre.

-Onix a vaincu Papilusion d'un seul coup, nous attendons tous le prochain pokémon de Red !

Ça ne sera pas simple, mais avec force et volonté, rien n'était impossible, y compris renverser ce géant rocheux.

-En avant Goku !

-Et voilà le troisième pokémon de Red, un Ferosinge, commenta Kathie en voyant apparaître le primate dans l'arène.

-Onix, Jet de pierres !

Le basilic ouvrit sa grande gueule d'où en sortit une pluie de pierres.

-Puissance !

Alors que les pierres tombaient dans sa direction, Goku se mit à briller d'une aura rouge.

-Maintenant montre-leur ce qu'est un pokémon Combat ! À l'attaque !

Goku se jeta sur la pierre la plus proche et la démolit d'un coup de poing avant de bondir vers Onix.

-Balayage !

Goku tourna une fois sur lui-même dans les airs et effectua un coup de pied circulaire sur l'un des anneaux du serpent géant qui bascula violement en arrière sous les yeux médusés des spectateurs.

-Fero ! Clama Goku les bras levés.

-Bien joué, félicita Red. Plus l'adversaire est lourd, plus le Balayage fait des ravages !

-J'avoue que ce n'était pas mal, mais insuffisant, Onix Étreinte !

Profitant que son long corps à terre entourait Goku, Onix le resserra tout à coup sur le Ferosinge et mit instantanément plus de force dans le ligotage pour étouffer son adversaire. Red serra les dents, il n'aimait définitivement pas cette attaque, l'ayant déjà vue à l'œuvre sur Évoli.

-Goku, Poing-karaté !

Le pokémon blanc leva son poing et abattit avec violence la tranche de sa main sur le corps rocheux d'Onix, ce qui provoqua une fissure dans son corps. Le pokémon Roche le sentit puisqu'il défit son étreinte et rugit de douleur, Goku une fois dépêtré se mit à courir le long du corps pour sauter sur la tête, unir ses mains et frapper un grand coup dessus, ce qui expédia le géant à terre avec fracas.

-Ouais !

-Quel match mes amis ! Le Ferosinge de Red a ébranlé la défense d'Onix et l'a expédié une nouvelle fois à terre, miaou !

-Tomberoche !

Onix redressa la tête et cracha des rochers plus grands que ceux du Jet de pierre.

-Goku, attaque !

Goku se jeta en avant et démolit les lourds rochers avec ses poings, progressant vers Onix.

-J'ai plutôt l'impression que ce sont tes attaques qui sont insuffisantes Pierre, railla Red. Goku, Poing-karaté !

-Armure !

Le tranchant de la main de Goku frappa le corps rocheux, provoquant une grosse fissure. Aucun doute, cette attaque était efficace, l'Armure n'y changeait rien.

-Onix, Charge !

La tête du basilic repoussa violement Goku qui s'écrasa contre les rochers du champ de bataille. Pierre ne laissa pas respirer Red et enchaîna aussitôt.

-Tomberoche !

Les lourds rochers enterrèrent Goku avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se relever.

-Goku ! S'inquiéta Red.

Le silence se fit dans l'arène. Un silence pesant. Goku était-il battu ? Un craquement résonna dans la tombe de rochers avant que celui au-dessus du tas n'explose. Le Ferosinge bondit et se secoua.

-Ferosinge est de retour ! Bravooooo ! Acclama Kathie.

Red sourit et rajusta sa casquette. Bien que Pierre restait de marbre, l'on pouvait deviner sa surprise.

-Maintenant en avant, il est temps de frapper un grand coup !

-Fero ! Confirma Goku, prêt à repartir à l'assaut.

-Onix, Patience !

Red s'apprêtait à une nouvelle pluie de rochers encore plus gros et dévastateurs mais il ne se passa absolument rien. Onix semblait s'être figé. Le jeune dresseur ne savait pas ce qu'il mijotait mais il n'allait pas rester les bras croisés.

-Goku, Puissance !

Goku augmenta encore sa force de frappe. Onix ne réagit pas, se contentant d'attendre, regardant son adversaire de haut.

-Encore une Puissance !

Goku atteint le maximal de puissance qu'il pouvait concentrer, Onix ne bronchait toujours pas. Red eut un sursaut. Et si cette attaque mettait simplement du temps avant d'être lancée et qu'elle était la plus puissante qu'Onix possédait ? Dans ce cas, il n'était plus question de le laisser faire.

-Goku, lance vite ton Balayage !

Le Ferosinge s'élança le plus vite possible sur le serpent de pierre et le frappa de toutes ses forces d'un coup de pied repoussant d'un bon mètre son adversaire, les anneaux de son corps dangereusement fissurés.

-Onix, maintenant !

Onix ouvrit grande sa gueule et lança un immense rayon blanc qui s'abattit sur Goku avec une grande violence, ce dernier n'eut que le temps de replier ses bras en croix. Un lourd nuage de poussière recouvrit le côté de Red.

-Patience est une attaque de contre, expliqua Pierre. Mon pokémon accumule les dégâts des attaques adverses et les relâchent sur eux avec un surplus de puissance et au vu de la violence de l'attaque que ton Ferosinge a porté sur Onix, il doit maintenant être définitivement K.O.

-Quelle attaque dévastatrice ! C'en est sûrement finit du Ferosinge de notre challenger, Patience est l'attaque de dernier recours de notre Champion et rares sont les adversaires qui y ont résistés.

Le voile de poussière se dispersa, dévoilant un Red souriant, sûr de lui et il en avait toutes les raisons, devant lui, Goku était bien debout, blessé mais toujours debout. Tout le monde en était profondément ébahi, Pierre était sans voix.

-C'est une super attaque, commenta Red. Mais elle n'ébranle pas d'un pouce notre détermination, pas vrai ?

-Fero ! Confirma énergiquement Goku.

-C'est impossible…, marmonna Pierre.

-Allez Goku, la contre-contre-attaque est lancée !

-Onix Tomberoche !

Goku s'élança au milieu de la pluie des lourds rochers, il bondit dessus, en réduit plusieurs en poussière sans jamais ralentir. Il progressait dangereusement de son adversaire gargantuesque qui s'obstinait à cracher son avalanche.

-Onix, Souplesse !

Pierre sursauta, il était tellement en transe qu'avant qu'il n'ait pu annuler cet ordre, Onix fit onduler sa queue le long du terrain, rasant les rochers constituant le terrain avec l'efficacité d'un bulldozer, cette attaque n'était habituellement utilisée que pour les dresseurs de niveau supérieurs, autant dire qu'Onix ne se retenait plus.

-Bloque-la ! Ordonna Red.

Goku stoppa sa course et leva les mains. La queue rocheuse le poussa. Ses pieds campés au sol laissant de profondes traces dans leur sillage, Goku reculait mais résistait, tentant d'arrêter le coup de queue de ce gigantesque adversaire. Après avoir reculé sur plusieurs mètres, miraculeusement, Goku stoppa la queue d'Onix en plein mouvement.

Pour Pierre une telle abnégation relevait de l'exploit, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde de posséder un pokémon doté d'une telle volonté. Non, c'était la volonté combinée de celle du pokémon avec celle de son dresseur, Pierre le voyait dans les yeux écarlates de Red d'où brûlait un feu qui semblait ne jamais s'éteindre.

-Maintenant Goku, saute sur son corps !

-Onix Patience !

Goku sauta sur le corps de son adversaire, couru dessus avant de sauter du haut de la corne d'Onix.

-Le coup de grâce ! Poing-karaté ! Ordonna Red en abattant le tranchant de sa main levée en avant.

Imitant son dresseur, Goku leva son bras et abattit le tranchant de sa main sur la tête d'Onix dont une bonne partie explosa sous l'impact, l'expédiant au sol en faisant trembler le sol. C'était fini, le basilic était vaincu.

-Onix est K.O., le vainqueur du match est Red Hikari du Bourg-Palette !

-Ferosinge !

-Ouais ! Clama Red en se précipitant dans le champ de bataille.

Il prit le poignet de Goku et lui fit lever bien haut son poing sous les acclamations du public qui applaudissait à tout rompre, soulevant son Ferosinge au passage.

-Pikapi !

Red se retourna et sourit. Homura se précipitait à quatre pattes sur lui, Sasuke dans son sillage. Le jeune dresseur posa Goku et s'accroupit au sol pour réceptionner ses pokémons. Homura lui bondit dessus avec une force si surprenante que Red en tomba à la renverse.

-Woo ! Tu as mangé des rochers à midi ? Sourit Red en faisant un clin d'œil.

-Pika, sourit Homura en lui tirant la langue.

Les deux lascars et Goku éclatèrent de rire. Orihime, Shadow et Végéta s'agitaient dans la poche de Red. Le jeune dresseur les libéra et tous se ruèrent sur leur dresseur pour le féliciter, mis à part Sasuke qui se tenait un peu en retrait, comme d'habitude, fier. C'était comme une libération, la première marche était montée, il en restait encore sept. Allongé au sol, il vit les baskets de Pierre. Ses pokémons s'écartèrent pour le laisser se relever.

-Félicitations Red. Tu as gagné, voici le badge Roche.

Pierre lui tendit le fameux badge en forme de cristal gris. C'était toute la fierté du dresseur et de ses pokémons. Ils se serrèrent la main.

-Et si jamais tu repassais à Argenta, ça serait toujours un plaisir que de t'affronter à nouveau.

-Moi aussi j'en serai ravi, sourit Red.

_Tu me vois papa ? Tu as changé d'avis ?_

**oooooooooooooooo**

-Et voilà, vos pokémons sont rétablis.

-Merci, sourit Red en reprenant ses pokéball.

-Chu !

Homura bondit sur son épaule et regarda autour de lui.

-Pikapi ?

-Tu cherches Yellow ? Elle est partie avec sa mère.

-Pi…, dit-il, triste qu'elle ne soit plus là.

Quant à Blue, elle était partie immédiatement après avoir félicité Red, elle semblait pressée.

-Oh ne t'en fait pas, on reviendra à Jadielle un jour. Et puis elle nous verra à la télé en train d'étaler les autres Champions !

Homura sourit et leva son poing, convaincu.

-Allez en route ! On va prendre la Route 3 mais avant, on va acheter quelques pokéball, je n'en ai plus aucune.

-Red ! Red !

Le jeune dresseur se retourna, un homme en blouse blanche avec des lunettes rondes marchait vers lui. Red le reconnu, il s'agissait de l'assistant du Professeur Chen, Herbert.

-Ah bonjour, sourit le garçon.

-Félicitations pour ton éclatante victoire.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Tiens, je me rendais à Argenta pour étudier les fossiles trouvés au Mont Sélénite au musée, ta mère m'a confié ceci.

Herbert tendit à Red un paquet cadeau sortit de sa sacoche. Le garçon le prit, il y avait un petit mot sur le ruban. « De la part de ton père ».

-…

-Pika ?

Red paraissait bien silencieux tout à coup, fixant le petit mot de sa mère, ce qui n'était pas pour le rassurer.

-Pik chuchu ?

-Hein ? Oh pardon Homura. On l'ouvre ? Demanda-t-il avec un soudain entrain.

-Pika ! Sourit Homura.

Red défit le ruban et déchira le papier. L'emballage était long et plat, à l'intérieur une ceinture. Le garçon lu le titre du produit. « Ceinture du dresseur pokémon ».

-Waa ! Ça alors ! S'exclama le garçon.

Il s'empressa d'ouvrir l'emballage, d'en tirer la ceinture noire et de l'enfiler sur les passants de son jean.

-Comment me trouves-tu Homura ? demanda-t-il en prenant la pose, les mains sur les hanches.

Homura sourit, hocha la tête et leva le pouce.

-Mais je ne vois pas en quoi cette ceinture est pour dresseurs…

-Eh bien c'est le tout dernier produit de la Sylphe Sarl de Safrania, intervint Herbert en ajustant ses lunettes de l'index. Prend une de tes pokéball et met-là près de ta ceinture.

Red cligna des yeux et prit une pokéball dans sa poche, celle-ci contenait Orihime. Le garçon le savait car il collait des étiquettes sur ses pokéball où il mettait ensuite le surnom en une couleur, jaune pour Homura même si il n'y était jamais, marron pour Goku, verte pour Orihime, beige pour Sasuke, rose pour Shadow et orange pour Végéta. Il approcha la balle de sa ceinture et, comme aimantée, elle se colla à sa ceinture sur l'un des espèces de boutons en métal. Red pensait que ce n'était que des éléments décoratifs.

-Waa ! Trop cool !

Il sautilla mais la pokéball ne se décrocha pas. Il s'empressa alors de disposer ses cinq autres balles sur la ceinture. En tout, il y avait que six boutons aimantés.

-Ça c'est la classe !

-Pikapi ! Confirma Homura.

-Merci encore, vous rentrez à Bourg-Palette après ?

-Oui, tu as un message ?

-Oui, pour ma mère, de remercier mon père de ma part.

-Bien.

Red conserva la notice de la ceinture dans son sac et jeta l'emballage dans une poubelle. Il prit la direction de la Pokéboutique pour acheter une dizaine de pokéball avant de se diriger à l'Est d'Argenta, direction Azuria. Avec un peu de chance, le Champion kidnappé sera retrouvé avant que le jeune dresseur et sa troupe n'y parviennent.

**ooooooooooooo**

Encore une journée tranquille pour Stan qui pianotait sur son ordinateur au musée d'Argenta. Il s'arrêta un moment, leva ses lunettes rondes et se frotta les yeux avant de les remettre et laissa promener son regard sur l'ambre trouvée récemment par Pierre au Mont Sélénite. Les théories selon lesquelles les pokémons d'autrefois pouvaient être ramenés à la vie à partir de fossiles semblaient aux premiers abords invraisemblables mais les recherches se poursuivaient. La lointaine Cramois'Île disposait d'un laboratoire plus performant. L'ambre y sera envoyé sitôt les recherches du musée terminées.

Stan retourna à son écran et se remit à pianoter sur son clavier. Un son étrange le perturba. D'abord léger comme lointain, le son prit peu à peu l'air d'une mélodie douce et apaisante pour devenir une berceuse qui entraîna le scientifique au pays des songes. La porte de derrière était entrouverte, une ombre se faufila dans la pièce, aveugla la caméra de surveillance avec une blouse blanche, se saisit de l'ambre posée en évidence sur son piédestal et sortit du musée par le chemin d'où elle était venue.

Une fois à l'air libre et après avoir monté une petite colline à l'extérieur d'Argenta, cachée par les arbres, la silhouette s'agenouilla près d'un bosquet et en tira son sac qu'elle avait caché. Elle l'ouvrit, y déposa une pokéball, l'ambre et en tira son portable.

-Mission accomplie, annonça-t-elle.

-Bien, répondit une voix neutre et calme.

-Tu as trouvé ce que je t'ai laissé ?

-Oui.

-Sois moins formel, mon petit chat. Tu pourrais étouffer tes réponses, fit-elle remarquer malicieusement.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, répondit l'interlocuteur, agacé.

-Tu as du nouveau ? Demanda-t-elle plus sérieusement.

-Oui, ils s'apprêtent à frapper au Mont Sélénite.

-J'y serai avant eux.

-Trop tard, ils sont déjà sur place.

-Tu es bien caché au moins ?

-Ils ne me trouveront pas.

-Bien, alors j'arrive le plus vite possible. Pas d'imprudences, petit chat.

Son interlocuteur avait déjà raccroché à la fin de la première phrase. Blue remit son portable dans son sac et s'empressa de passer la bandoulière sur son épaule avant de courir vers les plus hautes montagnes de la région. Un Piafabec n'était pas grand-chose mais au moins si il se faisait repérer il pourra se défendre le temps qu'elle arrive…

**oooooooooooooooo**

**Nicolas : Et voilà! A bientôt pour la suite des aventures de Red.**

**Red : Et dans le prochain chapitre, un personnage important fera son entrée en scène!**

**Homura, impacient : Pikapika!**

**Nicolas : En attendant, voilà la composition de l'équipe de Red: **

**-Homura (Pikachu) nom tiré d'Homura Nagisa, héros de ma fanfiction _Le son d'une clochette _sur Naruto. **

**-Goku (Ferosinge) nom tiré de San Goku de Saiyuki, le héros glouton qui se fait toujours traité de singe par la bande.**

**-Orihime (Papilusion) nom tiré d'Orihime Inoue, la rouquine toute guillerette de Bleach, quel rapport? Les shinigami utilisent des papillons.**

**-Sasuke (Roucoups) nom tiré évidement de Sasuke Uchiwa, ami et surtout rival de Naruto. Après sa victoire face à Itachi, il délaisse les serpents pour adopter les faucons.**

**-Shadow (Nidoran) nom tiré de Shadow le hérisson noir de l'univers de Sonic, les Nidoran sont des lapicornes mais j'ai eu envie de caser ce nom classe quelque part. **

**-Végéta (Piafabec) nom tiré évidement de Végéta, rival du héros Songoku, un des personnages principaux de Dragon Ball Z. Pourquoi le donner à Piafabec? Parce que je trouve que les Piafy froncent beaucoup (si ce n'est tout le temps) les sourcils. **

**Voilà, à très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures, le prochain chapitre sera moins long rassurez-vous. ^^'**


	9. Satisfait et remboursé

**Chapitre 9 : Satisfait et remboursé**

**oooooooooo**

**Nicolas : Salut à toutes, salut à tous, nous revoilà pour la grande aventure à travers Kanto!**

**Red : J'ai eu mon premier badge! **

**Blue : Nous aussi!**

**Green lisant le script du chapitre 10 : ... il est long ce truc.**

**Nicolas le prenant vivement : Ouais sauf que c'est pas pour tout de suite! Or donc voici la suite !**

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Red étira les bras en baillant. Il y a quelques heures, il avait remporté son premier badge de dresseur face au redoutable Pierre, Champion d'Argenta et ses solides pokémons de type Roche. Homura marchait gaiement à ses côtés, appréciant le paysage rocheux bordant la route, curieux de tout. Plus ils avançaient, plus ils prenaient de l'altitude. Le garçon consulta sa carte pliée dans sa poche.

-D'après la carte, il y a un Centre pokémon aux pieds du Mont Sélénite, la plus haute montagne de la région. On y passera la nuit.

-Pika, acquiesça Homura. Pi ? Pikapi !

Red se détourna de sa carte pour se tourner vers Homura. Ce dernier, tout agité, pointait du doigt un gros rocher. Au sommet, Red découvrit une Nidorane repliée en boule, dormant paisiblement. Red regarda autour de lui, personne. Apparemment la pokémon rongeur était bel et bien sauvage. Lui et Homura s'approchèrent alors d'elle à pas de loup. Ils s'arrêtèrent bien vite, remarquant qu'à chaque nouveaux pas, les oreilles de Nidorane s'agitaient d'avantage. Le garçon s'accroupit près de son pokémon.

-Je vais essayer de la capturer dans son sommeil, chuchota Red. Si elle repousse la balle, tu utilises ton Cage-éclair.

-Pika, opina discrètement Homura.

Red lança la balle sur la Nidorane qui n'eut un sursaut de réveil que trop tard, elle disparut. La pokéball roula au sol et s'agita pendant trois secondes avant de s'immobiliser.

-Yes ! On l'a eue !

-Pikpikachu ! Se réjouit Homura.

Red s'empressa de ramasser la pokéball et la montrer à Homura.

-C'est chouette, on a une fille en plus dans l'équipe. Et si on l'appelait Lilinette ?

-Pika pika ! Confirma Homura, trouvant ce nom joli.

Soudain, la balle se mit à briller d'une mystérieuse lumière blanche, Red crut que c'était Lilinette qui voulait sortir mais dès la que lumière s'estompa, sa pokéball avait tout bonnement disparue !

-QUOI ? Elle a disparue ! Mais où elle est ? Demanda Red. Elle est peut être tombée.

Red s'accroupit et chercha par terre entre les herbes. Homura, inquiet aussi, renifla le sol en quête de l'odeur de sa nouvelle amie. Il se redressa, secouant tristement la tête.

-Chu…

-Tu ne la trouves pas ?

Homura pointa du doigt son museau, le sol et secoua la tête. Red comprit vite que l'odeur de Lilinette avait disparue. C'était incroyable ! Comment une pokéball pouvait-elle s'évaporer comme ça, d'un claquement de doigt ? Il tenta de garder son calme. Il s'abaissa au sol pour chercher un indice.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais à quatre pattes ?

Red sursauta et se retourna, reconnaissant cette voix.

-Alfred ?

Alfred était le scout qu'Homura avait malencontreusement électrocuté alors que Red poursuivait un Mimitoss dans la Forêt de Jade.

-Salut Red. Alors ? Ne me dis pas que tu cherches des traces.

-Ben en fait je viens de capturer un pokémon mais à peine ramassée, la pokéball a brillé et a disparue !

-Disparue tu dis ?

-Ouais, envolée ! Volatilisée ! Zappée !

-Et dis-moi, mise à part celui que tu viens de capturer, tu en as combien sur toi de pokémons ?

-Six, pourquoi ?

Alfred se mit à rire, sous le regard stupéfait eu dresseur et son pokémon.

-C'est normal. Toi qui connais aussi bien le règlement, tu devrais savoir qu'une équipe ne peut compter que six pokémons maximum.

-Oui, je le sais, mais ça n'explique pas où est passée Lilinette.

-Ne t'en fait pas, comme ton équipe est complète, ton pokémon a été téléporté.

-Té… téléporté ?

-Pikachu ?

-Mais où ?

-Ben chez toi normalement. Enfin, si tu possèdes un téléporteur de pokémons.

-Et si je n'en ai pas ?

-Il est transféré au Centre pokémon le plus proche de chez toi.

-Ok… donc je dois faire demi-tour jusqu'à Jadielle…

-Pi ? Kaaaaa…, soupira Homura.

-Mais non, rassures-toi, il suffit de te rendre dans un Centre pokémon et que tu te connecte au système de boîtes pokémon.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Red avait bien remarqué des espèces de machines dans les Centre pokémons reliées à un ordinateur, il ne s'en était pas approché jusqu'à présent.

-Waaa ! La technologie n'a pas fini de m'étonner !

-Pikaaaa ! Ajouta Homura, impressionné.

-Tu l'as dit, moi j'y dépose tous les insectes que je capture et je garde que les plus forts.

-Tu vas à Azuria ?

-Non, je retourne dans mon village à deux pas d'ici.

-Ok, alors salut et merci du tuyau.

-Eh pas si vite ! Je voudrais un match retour !

Red cligna des yeux avant de sourire.

-Pas de problèmes ! Allons-y !

Alfred prit une de ses pokéball et la lança, révélant un Coconfort.

-Coconfort hein ? Shadow, à l'attaque !

De la pokéball que lança Red apparut son Nidoran, prêt au combat.

-Coconfort, utilise ton Dard-venin !

Le pokémon bascula à terre sous le regard sceptique de Red avant de lancer par l'extrémité de son corps des aiguilles lumineuses. Shadow les encaissa sans difficulté. Le cocon se redressa.

-Désolé, mais Shadow est de type Poison, les attaques Poison n'ont presque pas d'effet sur lui. Picpic !

Shadow se jeta en avant et donna quelques coups de cornes qui envoyèrent le Coconfort dans les vapes.

-Coconfort revient ! Très bien alors voilà ma botte secrète, Mimitoss.

Le petit lépidoptère aux grands yeux rouge et à la touffe violette apparut devant Shadow.

-Alors tu l'as capturé finalement ? Ok ça va être intéressant, Shadow, Picpic !

-Choc mental !

Avant que Shadow n'ait pu atteindre son adversaire, il fut violemment repoussé en arrière sur plusieurs mètres, roulant au sol.

-Aïe ! Les attaques Psy ont un effet dévastateur sur les pokémons Poison. Shadow revient.

Le Nidoran réintégra sa pokéball, Red en tira une nouvelle et la lança. Sasuke surgit.

-Sasuke, Tornade !

-… Roucoups ! S'écria le faucon en battant puissamment des ailes.

L'air se changea en bourrasque qui balaya Mimitoss, Alfred se dépêcha de le rappeler. Sasuke avait finalement accepté sa défaite face à Racaillou, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de garder son caractère spécial.

-Il est redoutable mais c'est pas finit ! À toi Papilusion !

-Cool, ton Chenipan a évolué ! Sourit Red. Sasuke revient. Vas-y Homura.

Le Pikachu ne se le fit pas répéter et bondit devant le Papilusion.

-Attaque Éclair !

-Papilusion, Choc mental, vi…

Trop tard, la vague électrique jaune frappa le papillon de plein fouet et le plaqua à terre.

-Et zut ! J'ai encore perdu, t'es trop fort.

-Et encore, t'as pas tout vu, regarde ça, se vanta Red en exhibant son badge Roche accroché à son T-shirt au niveau de sa poitrine.

-Wa ! Tu as vaincu Pierre ! J'hallucine !

-Héhé, c'est que je suis doué.

-Bon, j'y vais alors… peut être à une prochaine fois.

-Salut. Bien, on reprend la route Homura.

-Pi.

Les coins d'hautes herbes devenaient plus denses. Quelques arbres poussaient au gré du paysage mêlé de vert d'herbe et de gris rocheux. Le sentier en terre battue où l'herbe avait renoncé à pousser, perpétuellement piétinée indiqua aux deux voyageurs la bonne direction. Homura s'amusait à flâner par-ci par-là, monter aux sommets des rochers ou sentir le doux parfum des fleurs. Red sourit, son Pikachu était définitivement plus heureux dans la nature, les grands espaces. Il n'avait rien à faire dans une pokéball. En plus il était petit, donc il ne risque pas d'encombrer son dresseur.

-Pikapi !

Red se précipita auprès d'Homura qui pointait du doigt les hautes herbes. En effet, elles s'agitaient, preuve que quelque part, un pokémon rôdait.

-On va le faire sortir, Sasuke, Tornade !

La pokéball du Roucoups s'ouvrit, il s'envola au-dessus des hautes herbes, repéra le pokémon avec son regard vif et créa une Tornade qui l'extirpa à découvert.

-Douuuuu !

-Une Rondoudou ! S'exclama Red. On va la capturer !

-Dou ! S'outra la bouboule en se tournant vers le dresseur et son faucon. Rondoudou oudouuu rondoudouu rondoudouuuu.

Red et Homura s'étaient instinctivement bouchés les oreilles mais Sasuke n'eut pas cette chance et tomba à terre, dormant paisiblement. Red le rappela. La Rondoudou était fière, un rictus narquois aux lèvres.

-Savoure ta victoire, ça va pas durer. Go Goku !

Goku apparut, prêt au combat. Rondoudou ne perdit pas un instant pour lui chanter sa Berceuse, le Ferosinge l'écouta sans broncher jusqu'à la fin.

-Dou ?

-Eh oui, tu ne le savais pas mais les Ferosinge possèdent la capacité d'Esprit vital, rien ne peut l'endormir, ni ta Berceuse, ni Poudre dodo, ni Hypnose. Goku, Griffe !

Il suffit d'un seul coup à Goku pour affaiblir Rondoudou au point qu'elle tenait à peine debout, Red lança une pokéball vide. Trois secondes plus tard, Rondoudou était à lui. Le temps de se pencher pour ramasser la balle, celle-ci disparut, rejoignant sans doute celle de Lilinette.

Red et ses deux pokémons reprirent la route sans attendre. Il était maintenant 17h40, le soleil allait bientôt décliner et il était hors de question d'arriver tard. Ils pressèrent donc le pas.

Après quelques minutes de marche, Homura s'immobilisa. Son museau triangulaire s'agitait.

-Pi ! Pika !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Homu… hey attend !

Son Pikachu semblait pressé, tout agité. Il s'écartait du chemin et se précipitait sur la droite, en direction d'un haut tas de pierres qu'il contourna. Red et Goku étaient à ses trousses. Lorsque le garçon rattrapa Homura, il se figea. À quelques mètres d'eux était étendue une jeune fille sur le dos. Un Racaillou se dirigeait vers elle et arma son poing pour la frapper.

-Vite Goku, Poing-karaté ! S'écria Red en saisissant son pokémon et en le lançant.

En un instant, Goku fut sur le Racaillou et lui asséna un coup dévastateur du tranchant de la main, ce qui calma aussitôt le pokémon Roche. Red lança sa pokéball vide qui ne s'agita guère, le captif étant trop sonné pour réagir.

Tandis que la pokéball disparaissait, Red se précipita sur la jeune fille. Vu de près, elle devait être légèrement plus âgée que lui et devait le dépasser en taille. Elle portait des baskets rouges, des guêtres mauves remontant jusqu'au mollet, un short en jean serré par une ceinture noire à boucle. Son ventre nu avait beau être fin, Red ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il était athlétique. À ses poignets, des brassards bleus. Son haut était un bustier rouge qui s'arrêtait sous le thorax. Elle était rousse, ses cheveux étaient tirés sur le côté droit en une couette. Un sac bleu était étalé non loin d'elle. Red s'agenouilla auprès de l'inconnue. De près, il vit à quel point elle était sale, couverte de boue et de sueur. Ses bras et ses jambes nues étaient couverts d'estafilades comme si elle avait traversé un champ de ronces et vu la position de son corps à moitié tordu, elle ne se reposait pas du tout. Elle avait dû tomber d'épuisement. Red l'allongea dans une position plus confortable, posa son sac par terre et s'accroupit au-dessus d'elle.

-Goku, Homura, soulevez son dos.

Les deux pokémons s'y employèrent tandis que Red levait la jambe gauche de l'inconnue pour la mettre sur sa hanche, une fois maintenue, il fit de même avec l'autre. Il se retourna pour voir où les deux pokémons en étaient. Homura avait du mal étant petit et pas très costaud mais avec l'aide de Goku, ils réussirent à redresser la moitié de son corps. Le garçon colla son dos à elle, fit passer ses bras fins sur son cou et se redressa, ses mains tenant la jeune fille sous les genoux. Goku enfila le sac de Red et Homura traîna derrière lui celui de la jeune fille.

-Dépêchons-nous d'atteindre le Centre, elle a besoin de soins, pressa le garçon.

Tout en s'assurant qu'elle était bien accrochée, Red pressa le pas. Après quelques minutes de course, le chemin arriva à une bifurcation. Un panneau posé en évidence indiquait que le chemin de gauche menait au Centre pokémon et à l'entrée du Mont Sélénite, tout droit commençait la Route 4. Red et sa bande prirent le chemin de gauche. Après encore quelques minutes, le Centre leur apparut devant la falaise du Mont. Ils y entrèrent.

-Bienvenue au Centre pokémon.

Red se tourna vers la voix douce qui provenait du comptoir d'accueil, une infirmière était derrière avec un doux sourire. Son sourire laissa place à un regard étonné en voyant que le garçon portait une jeune fille sur son dos.

-Infirmière, pouvez-vous la soigner s'il vous plaît ? Elle était étendue et un Racaillou l'a attaqué.

L'infirmière fit rapidement le tour du comptoir et le rejoignit.

-Suivez-moi.

-Restez là tous les deux et surveillez les sacs, demanda Red à ses pokémons en suivant l'infirmière.

Celle-ci la conduisit à l'infirmerie, dans une chambre vide et s'écarta pour que Red puisse l'allonger sur le lit.

-Je vais l'examiner, tu peux y aller.

-D'accord, merci.

Red sortit et retourna auprès de ses pokémons. Il prit le sac qu'Homura tenait encore et l'examina. À l'intérieur, une étiquette, le garçon y lut « Ondine Mizu ». Pas de doute, c'était le nom de la fille. Elle avait sans doute traversé de lourdes épreuves avant d'atterrir ici. Même si il ne la connaissait pas, Red espérait qu'elle s'en remettrait vite. De toute façon il restait ici pour la nuit. Il y avait aussi un maillot bleu deux pièces, une serviette, des sous-vêtements de rechange, ce qui le fit rougir et un livre. Red le tira du sac pour voir de quel livre il s'agissait. « Voyages sur Lockhlass ». Lockhlass… Ce magnifique pokémon était représenté sur la couverture du livre. Red sourit en le voyant.

-Pika ?

-Fero ?

-Oh pardon, regardez ce pokémon, dit Red en leur tendant le livre.

-Pikaaaa, fit Homura, impressionné.

-C'est un Lockhlass, on le surnomme le prince des océans. Ils sont le rêve de tout enfant, le désir de tout adulte et le souhait de tout vieillard. Je faisais partie de ces veinards.

-Kapi ? Demanda Homura, étonné.

Pour mieux se faire comprendre il pointa en même temps son dresseur et le livre.

-Si tu me demande si j'en ai déjà vu pour de vrai, oui. Je me souviens encore de sa douce mélodie qu'il chantait pour m'endormir quand j'étais encore tout petit. Il appartenait à mon père.

Plus Homura entendait parler du père de son dresseur, plus il était impressionné. À ce qu'il avait compris, peu de dresseurs possédaient un Lockhlass. Il tapota gentiment les mains de son dresseur, ce qui lui valut une petite gratouille au menton.

-Kaaa, ronronna Homura.

Red repéra rapidement la machine qui l'avait intrigué, c'était sans doute le téléporteur de pokémons. Il se leva et alluma l'ordinateur par lequel la machine était reliée. Un message apparut sur l'écran. « Veuillez glisser votre carte de dresseur ». Red s'exécuta. Il accéda au menu principal, un pc nommé Léo. Il avait l'option de déposer, retirer ou déplacer les pokémons qu'il possède auprès de lui ou dans les Boîtes prévues à cet effet, il accéda à la Boîte 1. Trois pokémons y étaient présents : Lilinette, Rondoudou et Racaillou. Aucun ne manquait à l'appel. Tous étaient réunis dans un seul endroit : le laboratoire du Professeur Chen. Red sourit, il se doutait qu'il n'aurait pas à s'en faire, les sachant là-bas. Pour faire l'expérience, il cliqua sur l'option « déposer ». Un nouveau message apparut.

« Veuillez glisser la pokéball de votre pokémon dans la machine ». Red le fit et confirma qu'il voulait déposer son pokémon. La pokéball dans la machine se mit à briller avant de disparaître, envoyant Végéta chez le professeur.

Il s'assit sur un siège, rappela Goku dans sa balle et referma le sac d'Ondine. Homura bondit sur ses genoux et s'y allongea, fatigué. Son dresseur lui sourit et caressa sa tête.

-Ne t'en fait pas Homura, on a toute la nuit pour se reposer. On reprendra la route demain.

-Pi.

Red sortit sa carte de son sac pour l'examiner.

-Hm… la Route 4 mène directement à Azuria mais…

-Pi ?

-Ça nous demandera trois jours de marche… en revanche si on passait par le Mont Sélénite, ça nous prendrait qu'une journée.

-Pikapi.

« Le choix est vite fait », semblait dire Homura.

-Mais le problème c'est que cette montagne est peuplée de pokémons de type Roche et Sol… ce qui complique beaucoup les choses…

-Pika…, confirma Homura.

-Si seulement j'avais un pokémon de type Eau comme Carapuce ou Ptitard…, soupira Red en rangeant sa carte.

-Excuses-moi petit.

Red leva les yeux et vit un homme assez rond à l'aspect fort sympathique, le crâne un peu dégarni.

-Tu me dis si je te dérange, mais il m'a semblé comprendre que tu cherchais un pokémon aquatique.

-Oh oui, ça me serait très utile pour franchir le Mont Sélénite, soupira Red.

-Eh bien c'est ton jour de chance, mon garçon. Il se trouve que je pêche à mes heures perdues et que j'ai récemment capturé un pokémon aquatique, mais après mûres réflexions, je souhaiterai le vendre à un dresseur compétent pour qu'il puisse s'épanouir.

-Vraiment ? S'exclama Red. Ça c'est une chance ! C'est quoi comme pokémon ?

-Un Magicarpe, répondit le pêcheur en lui tendant la pokéball.

Red regarda le couvercle et y vit un étrange poisson avec de grands yeux ronds, la bouche grande ouverte.

-Mais… un poisson ne peut survivre à l'air libre…

-Ha ha ha, ne t'en fait pas pour ça, même si c'est un poisson, Magicarpe est tout de même un pokémon, il peut vivre aussi bien sur terre que sur mer, c'est juste que ses nageoires l'empêchent de se mouvoir sur la terre ferme.

-Cool ! Je l'achète !

-Je veux bien te le laisser à 500 pokédollars.

-500 ? Hm c'est cher mais ça vaut le coup ! Vendu !

-Merci, tu ne le regretteras pas, fit aimablement le pêcheur en empochant les billets. Eh bien bonne chance pour ton escapade au Mont Sélénite.

-Merci beaucoup ! Regarde Homura ! Ça y est ! On a un pokémon aquatique !

Red baissa la main pour qu'Homura puisse voir la pokéball de Magicarpe. Celui-ci la renifla et sourit.

-Pikachu !

-Grâce à lui, demain dans la soirée nous serons à Azuria !

Homura acquiesça vivement en levant deux doigts, tout excité. La porte menant à l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, l'infirmière chercha du regard Red. Homura bondit des genoux de son dresseur tandis que ce dernier marcha à la rencontre de l'infirmière.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Tu n'as plus aucune inquiétude à avoir, ton amie se repose, elle devrait bientôt se réveiller.

-En fait je ne la connais pas mais je vous remercie.

-C'est une chance que tu l'aies trouvé, sans soins elle aurait mis longtemps avant de se réveiller et les nuits sont fraîches par ici.

-On est en été pourtant, qu'est-ce que ça doit être l'hiver…

-Je vous ai préparé une chambre.

Red écarquilla les yeux. L'infirmière se mit à rire.

-Une chambre avec deux lits.

-Ouf… heu je peux vous demander encore une petite chose ? Pouvez-vous vous occuper de mes pokémons ?

-Bien sûr, je suis là pour ça, sourit Joelle.

Red lui confia les quatre pokéball à sa ceinture et Homura, gardant celle de Magicarpe qui n'avait pas besoin de soins. Toujours aussi excité, il se demanda quel surnom allait-il donné à son nouveau pokémon quand de violentes secousses terrestres lui firent perdre l'équilibre et tomba un genou au sol.

Les portes du Centre s'ouvrirent et de petites détonations retentirent. Red redressa vivement la tête et fut frappé d'horreur. Ils étaient cinq, dont un avec une écharpe jaune. Tous vêtus de noir avec un R écarlate sur la poitrine, le visage voilé par des bérets noirs, entourés de chauves-souris bleues. Toutes les personnes présentes se mirent à paniquer, la Team Rocket était là. Devant celui à l'écharpe, un petit pokémon brun orangé avec un masque en ossements et tenant un os dans sa main.

-Nous sommes la Team Rocket ! Première et dernière sommation : donnez-nous vos pokémons, votre argent et vos objets de valeur, sinon… Osselait, Ampleur !

Le pokémon masqué frappa de l'os le sol, ce qui provoqua de violentes secousses sismiques, provoquant la chute de plusieurs meubles. C'était clair, ils ne plaisantaient pas. Tandis que les dresseurs s'exécutaient, Red pointa discrètement son Pokédex vers les chauves-souris.

« Nosférapti, pokémon chauve-souris de type Poison/Vol ». Homura pouvait les battre mais hélas il ne l'avait pas sous la main. Et le pokémon avec l'os ? « Osselait, pokémon dinosaure de type Sol ». Sol ! Les pokémons Eau les battaient sans problèmes. Le chef du groupe des Rocket arriva à sa hauteur. Red fit mine de céder en tendant sa pokéball mais appuya sur le bouton quand il la mit dans la main du malfrat. Celui-ci eut un sursaut de surprise quand la pokéball s'ouvrit, Red fit un bond en arrière.

-En avant, Magicarpe !

Le pokémon carpe de couleur rouge apparut.

-Carp carp.

Les membres de la Team Rocket regardèrent le pokémon, s'échangèrent des regards avant de tous éclater de rire en se tenant les côtes.

-Oh pitié ! Héhéhéhé ! Dit l'un d'eux.

-Ce gosse est un vrai clown ! Hahahaha !

Red fronça les sourcils et consulta son Pokédex. Ces gars sous-estimaient son pokémon, ils allaient être surprit ! Magicarpe possédait une attaque de type Eau.

-Magicarpe, Trempette sur Osselait !

-Carp !

Magicarpe bascula au sol, allongé de côté et se mit à sautiller en s'agitant.

-Carp carp carp, magi magi magicarpe !

Red écarquilla les yeux pendant que les rires des cinq affreux gagnèrent encore plus en intensité. Et pas l'ombre d'une goutte d'eau résultant de l'attaque Eau…

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'exclama Red.

-T'es un débutant hein petit ? Demanda le chef. Tu n'as pas l'air de savoir ce que sont les Magicarpe.

-Ben ce sont des pokémons Eau !

-Comme tu nous a bien divertit, je vais t'expliquer, jamais tu ne pourras gagner le moindre match avec ce truc, c'est le pokémon le plus faible du monde !

Les autres se remirent à se gausser.

-Même un minuscule Chenipan en viendrait à bout tellement il est nul, en fait il n'est même pas faible, il est inutile !

-Pourtant Trempette est bien une attaque Eau ! Contra Red en serrant les dents.

-Cette pitoyable attaque ? Hahahaha ! Elle n'a d'effet que si il se trouve dans un étang ou une rivière et encore, si le courant ne le porte pas, tellement il est maladroit.

-Carpe…, fit le pauvre pokémon en baissant tristement les yeux.

-Arrêtez de l'insulter ! S'écria Red.

-Ah ces dresseurs débutants, si gentils avec leurs pokémons. Je vais te montrer ce que sait faire le mieux ce déchet ! Osselait, Massd'os !

Osselait se jeta sur la carpe et lui donna un coup d'os sur la tête qui l'expédia contre un mur.

-Magicarpe ! S'exclama Red.

-Alors, ça te suffit, sale gosse ?

Red serra les dents, espérant que l'infirmière Joelle qui avait ses pokémons s'était rendue compte de l'attaque et qu'elle allait alerter la police. Un des quatre autres revint auprès du chef avec un sac rempli.

-C'est bon, on a tout.

-Avant de partir, on va s'amuser un peu avec ce gosse minable et son Magicarpe. Osselait, Massd'os !

-Magicarpe, Charge !

Le pokémon rouge se remit à l'endroit et sauta en avant sur Osselait. Ce dernier bloqua son attaque sans problèmes avec son os et l'expédia à terre, Magicarpe s'agita, étendu sur le côté, tentant de se remettre debout sous les rires des sbires Rocket.

-Un pokémon pareil n'a pas sa place dans ce monde, Osselait, Ampleur !

Le puissant coup qui avait provoqué par deux fois un choc sismique fut porté sur Magicarpe, des craquements sinistres résonnèrent.

-CAAARP ! Souffrait le pokémon.

-Vite Magicarpe, re…

-Nosférapti, Ultrason !

Un cri strident vrilla les tympans de Red qui lâcha la pokéball de Magicarpe pour se tenir les oreilles.

-AHHHH !

-Pas question que tu le ramènes, on s'amuse tellement ! Vas-y Osselait, déchiquette-moi ce déchet.

Osselait enchaîna les simples coups d'os sur Magicarpe sans aucune pitié. Grâce à sa défense aussi grande que celle d'un Chrysacier, le pokémon résistait aux coups mais souffrait. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps comme ça.

-Magicarpe… arrêtez ça !

Les sbires de la Team Rocket riaient sadiquement, ne perdant pas une miette de l'horrible spectacle. Red tremblait, ne sachant quoi faire, un des Rocket tenait la pokéball de Magicarpe. Les autres dresseurs et l'infirmière assistaient tout aussi impuissants à cette odieuse scène. Une chose jaune émergea du comptoir, Red fut le seul à la remarquer, il cligna des yeux. La chose avait la forme d'un éclair et s'agitait de droite à gauche.

-Homura ? Marmonna Red.

La queue acquiesça.

-Tu peux attaquer tous les Nosférapti en même temps ?

La queue en forme d'éclair après un moment de réflexion acquiesça.

-Alors charges-toi au maximum et attend mon signal.

Homura pouvait aisément griller les Nosférapti, mais le problème restait Osselait ainsi que les autres pokémons que pouvaient avoir les Rocket, il faudra agir vite.

-Bon, je crois qu'on s'est assez amusés, Osselait, finit-le avec Ampleur !

Red oublia immédiatement qu'Homura chargeait son attaque et plongea à corps perdu sur Magicarpe sous l'étonnement de tout le monde. Il parvint à temps sur son pokémon et reçu un violent coup qui fit vibrer son corps et lui arracha un cri de douleur. Un craquement sinistre résonna dans son dos. Cette attaque avait provoqué un choc sismique, il était donc aisé d'imaginer l'ampleur des dégâts sur un corps humain. Le sang remonta à la gorge de Red avant de le cracher dans un bruit étouffé.

-Carp !

-Hein ? S'exclama le chef des Rocket. J'y crois pas, ce gosse est plus timbré que je le pensais. Se sacrifier pour un pokémon inutile.

-La… la ferme, articula péniblement Red, tremblant et serrant fort Magicarpe pour le protéger. Même… si il ne sert à rien… il reste un être vivant. Je ne vous laisserai plus lui faire du mal ! Ne t'en fait pas Magicarpe, je suis là, ajouta-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait rassurant.

Magicarpe était surpris, impressionné et profondément ému. Le jour où il avait été pêché par cet escroc, il fut vendu à de nombreux dresseurs novices. À chaque fois, tous avaient été déçu par ses piètres performances. Ils l'avaient blâmé, insulté, crié dessus, maltraité pour être finalement abandonné, jeté dans une poubelle pour être ensuite récupéré par le pêcheur et être vendu à nouveau. Il n'avait jamais connu les bras rassurants d'un humain, des paroles réconfortantes et encourageantes, uniquement le mépris d'être ce qu'il était. Mais ce garçon était différent. Il n'hésitait pas à le protéger des coups, de le rassurer. Magicarpe en pleura.

-Je t'abandonnerai… jamais…

-Ce jeu m'a lassé, puisque tu y tiens tant, tu vas crever avec lui. Osselait, achève-les !

Osselait leva son os. Red crispa le visage et attendit, quoiqu'il arrive, son corps protégera son précieux pokémon. Soudain, Magicarpe se mit à briller d'une intense lumière. Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux.

-Maaaaagicarpe !

De sa bouche ouverte jaillit un puissant souffle de fumée incandescente bleue. Celui-ci frappa de plein fouet Osselait qui s'écroula à terre, carbonisé. Tout le monde en était ébahi, ce Magicarpe venait d'utiliser la Draco-rage, une puissante attaque de type Dragon !

-Alors ? Vous trouvez toujours que les Magicarpe ne servent à rien ? Railla Red qui n'avait pas lâché son pokémon, le visage crispé par la douleur.

-Attaquez !

-Homura, libères ton Éclair !

Homura bondit du comptoir survolté.

-Piiiii kaaaa CHUUUUUU !

La vague électrique se déchaîna sur les Nosférapti et leurs dresseurs qui subirent une cuisante électrocution. Les plombs du Centre pokémon sautèrent sous l'intensité du courant. Tous les Rocket et leurs Nosférapti gisaient à terre, assommés par l'attaque. Red eut un petit sourire avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience…

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Pikapi…

-Ne t'en fait pas, il est hors de danger.

Ces voix… elles semblaient se perdre dans le lointain, Red devait bien se concentrer pour en saisir le sens.

-Quand pensez-vous qu'il se réveillera ?

Cette voix, Red ne la connaissait pas. Qui ça pouvait-il bien être. Ses paupières semblaient collées, il gémit dans son effort pour les ouvrir.

-Il se réveille.

-Pikapi !

Red ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit était jaune, debout à droite de sa tête. Elle se précipita sur son visage.

-Pikapikachu ! Se réjouit Homura, profondément soulagé.

-Hmmm ! Hmm !

-Doucement, tu l'étouffes, prévint l'infirmière.

Homura comprit et s'écarta. Red reprit son souffle, poussa un gros soupir et sourit à son Pikachu. Il caressa sa tête.

-Oh ! Infirmière, où est Magicarpe ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? S'inquiéta Red.

-Ne t'en fait pas, il est juste là, répondit la voix inconnue.

Red se retourna et vit son Magicarpe entre les bras d'une jeune fille rousse assise à son chevet, c'était celle qu'il avait trouvé, Ondine Mizu. Cette dernière avait meilleure mine et toute propre, Red pouvait sentir l'odeur du savon, elle lui souriait.

-Carp carp !

-Magicarpe ! S'écria le garçon en ouvrant grand ses bras.

Le pokémon rouge bondit des bras de la jeune fille pour atterrir dans ceux de son dresseur qui riait, rassuré.

-On les a bien eus !

-Carp !

-Pika !

-Eh bien, je dois avouer que c'est rare qu'un dresseur soit si attaché à son Magicarpe, sourit Ondine.

-Tu m'as bluffé quand tu as utilisé ta Draco-rage, c'était hallucinant ! Dit-il à son pokémon avant de se tourner vers la jeune rousse. Chacun de mes pokémons m'est précieux.

-Je te comprends, moi aussi j'y suis très attachée. Oh, j'allais oublier de me présenter. Je m'appelle Ondine, Ondine Mizu.

-Moi c'est Red Hikari.

Ils se serrèrent la main en souriant.

-Bien, ton état est stable mais évite de trop t'agiter jusqu'à demain, lui dit l'infirmière avant de prendre congés.

-Merci. Alors Ondine, que faisais-tu toute seule sans tes pokémons ?

-C'est une longue histoire, mais pour simplifier, des types en noir comme ceux de tout à l'heure, la Team Rocket, m'ont volé tous mes pokémons en m'attaquant par derrière.

-C'est tout eux ça…

-Malgré ma blessure, je les aie poursuivis mais ils m'ont vite semé quand je suis sortie de ma ville. J'avais pris mon sac au passage mais à part un spray de Repousse, je n'avais pas grand-chose d'utile. J'ai suivi leur piste jusqu'ici sans jamais m'arrêter et j'ai trébuché sur quelque chose de dur. C'est là que j'ai perdu connaissance.

-Je vois… tu n'as pas dû voir ce Racaillou et tu as trébuché dessus. Et ça faisait combien de temps que tu leur courrais après ?

-Depuis hier midi.

Red déglutit, ce n'était pas si étonnant qu'elle était autant épuisée. Ceci dit, lui-même en aurait fait autant pour ses pokémons.

-Mais en fait, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après que je me sois évanoui ? Demanda-t-il.

-Les autres dresseurs ont récupéré leurs biens après avoir solidement ficelés les sbires Rocket, la police d'Argenta est arrivée pour les embarquer peu après.

-Tu as retrouvé tes pokémons alors ?

-Hélas non, ce n'était pas eux mes agresseurs, répondit-il tristement.

-Zut !

-Pika…

-Carp…

Homura et Magicarpe se mettaient à la place de ces pauvres pokémons volés. Eux qui adoraient leur dresseur seraient trop tristes d'en être aussi brutalement séparé.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je finirai par les retrouver. Je pense savoir où ils sont.

-Et où ça ?

-Au Mont Sélénite. À l'intérieur même de la montagne, mais comme je n'ai pas de preuves, je ne l'ai pas dit à la police.

-Je vois… nous t'accompagnons ! Cette grotte est sûrement pleine de pokémons sauvages dangereux, en plus de ces sales types.

-Pika ! Confirma Homura.

-Merci beaucoup, sourit Ondine. Dis-moi Red, as-tu des pokémons aquatiques ?

-Je n'ai que Magicarpe, mais il ne possède pas vraiment d'attaque Eau…

-Carp…

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, je m'en occupe ! Répondit Ondine avec un soudain entrain.

Red redressa vivement la tête vers elle. Elle semblait sûre d'elle.

-Je suis spécialistes des pokémons Eau, ils n'ont aucun secret pour moi, je vais apprendre à ton Magicarpe une attaque aquatique.

-Tu ferais ça ? Oh merci ! Merci beaucoup ! Tu as entendu Magicarpe ?

-Carp ! Se réjouit-il.

-C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour te remercier. De plus, pour qu'un Magicarpe apprenne spontanément Draco-rage, tu dois être doué.

-Je suis juste moi, répondit Red en rougissant.

-Nous partons demain à la première heure, peux-tu me confier ton Magicarpe en attendant ?

-Bien sûr.

Red rappela son pokémon dans sa pokéball posée avec les 5 autres sur sa table de chevet et la tendit à Ondine qui lui prit et sortit avec un sourire confiant.

La porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes après. Red redressa la tête et fronça les sourcils. Homura se cabra sur ses quatre pattes, l'air mauvais.

-Pika !

-Encore vous ?

Il s'agissait du pêcheur qui l'avait si habilement arnaqué.

-Rebonjour, tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

Homura se tourna vers son dresseur, comme attendant l'ordre d'électrocuter cet escroc. Red leva la main pour réfréner ses ardeurs et lui fit un clin d'œil discret.

-Que voulez-vous encore ?

-Eh bien mon garçon, il y a eu comme qui dirait un malentendu.

-Tiens donc, un malentendu ?

-Oui, j'ignorais que tu ignorais les vraies propriétés des Magicarpe.

-C'est plutôt parce que je les ignorais que vous m'en avait proposé un, hein ?

-Je suis prêt à me racheter de cette regrettable erreur, et te le racheter deux fois plus cher. 1000 pokédollars, cela te conviendrait ?

Homura dut se retenir pour ne pas se jeter sur lui et le mordre à la jambe. Red restait calme.

-J'apprécie votre attention, après tout à quoi me servirait un Magicarpe possédant la Draco-rage, n'est-ce pas ? Un Magicarpe pareil ne doit valoir qu'à peine vingt fois plus cher que ce que vous me proposez, répondit Red, cynique.

Le pêcheur déglutit, le garçon avait fait mouche.

-A-a-a-allons, soyons sérieux deux secondes, je suis prêt à te le racheter pour 2000 pokédollars.

-Non, rassurez-vous, je m'en voudrais d'escroquer un escroc. Je veux bien 1000 pokédollars.

-Ah bien, je vois que tu es raisonnable, mon garçon.

L'escroc sortit de son portefeuille la somme en billets qu'il donna à Red.

-Merci.

-… alors ? Demanda le pêcheur.

-Alors je ne vous le rends pas, sourit Red.

-C-comment ?

-500 pour le Magicarpe et 500 pour que je ne vous dénonce pas à la police, c'est équitable non ?

-Quoi ? Mais ça ne va pas se… !

Alors qu'il s'approchait du lit du garçon, Homura lui barra le chemin, de ses joues sortaient un courant électrique.

-Pika !

-Je suis entièrement satisfait de mon Magicarpe, mais vu comment vous le considérez, j'estime avoir été en droit d'être remboursé. Ça vous servira de leçon, et prenez garde, si vous recommencez, je vous dénoncerai sans chercher plus loin.

L'escroc fulminait mais n'avait d'autre choix que de céder, de tourner les talons et s'en aller, humilié.

**oooooooooooooooo**

**Nicolas : Et voilà! Fin du chapitre et arrivée de nouveaux membres dans l'équipe de Red, ainsi que... heu... **

**Red se faisant regardé bizarrement : Ben quoi?**

**Nicolas : Tu peux t'éloigner trois secondes?**

**Red cligne des yeux mais obéit, suivit par Homura.**

**Nicolas : Ainsi qu'Ondine donc qui fait son entrée en scène plus tôt que prévu!**

**Ondine : L'héroïne vedette de l'animé!**

**Nicolas : A ta place j'en serait pas aussi fier... à part ça je pense que tous les lecteurs te connaissent pour une autre raison.**

**Ondine en souriant : Ah sûrement. Vive Azuria!**

**Nicolas : Chers lecteurs, rassurez-vous, le prochain chapitre recouvrira tout le Mont Sélénite, de ce fait il sera un petit peu long. A bientôt.**


	10. Sombres projets

**Chapitre 10 : Sombres projets**

**oooooooooo**

**Nicolas : Ca y est, la chapitre d'Azuria est terminé! **

**Homura Nagisa, tout content : Donc ensuite c'est à moi la priorité!**

**Red : Ca doit être dur d'écrire sur deux univers différents à la fois.**

**Nicolas : Les 3 P mon petit gars : Passion, Pratique et Paix !**

**Blue : C'est ma foi très éloquent.**

**Homura Pikachu qui reste maintenant collé à Homura Nagisa le petit genin de Konoha : Chu! ^^**

**Homura Nagisa en riant : Héhé, oui t'es un bon petit gars, normal tu as mon prénom.**

**Red voyant rouge : Ouais ben t'es gentil mais c'est MON pokémon!**

**Ondine en riant : C'est chasse gardée avec les pokémons de Red.**

**Red en rougissant : Mais pas du tout!**

**Nicolas : Bon c'est pas qu'on s'ennui mais voici la suite de l'histoire! Bonne lecture à tous! PS : Evoli n'est pas un renard mais un fennec.**

**oooooooooooooooo**

-Tu te sens d'attaque ? Demanda Ondine.

-Fin prêt ! Affirma Red. Et toi Homura ?

-Pika !

-Alors en avant !

Tous les trois étaient devant le tunnel sombre creusé sur la falaise, l'entrée du Mont Sélénite. L'entrée était balisée avec un panneau indiquant qu'en raison d'un récent éboulement, le Mont Sélénite était interdit au public.

-Les grottes comme celles-ci sont l'habitat naturel des Nosférapti, des pokémons Roche et Sol. Il y a aussi les très convoités Mélofée, on n'en trouve qu'ici.

-Mélofée ? Demanda Red.

-Ce sont de jolis petits pokémons roses. Ils sont toujours joyeux et très sympathiques. Hélas ils se montrent rarement aux étrangers.

-Je vois. Il faudra que j'en capture un pour le Pokédex.

-Le Pokédex ? Demanda Ondine sans comprendre.

Red sourit et sortit de sa poche son gadget rouge.

-C'est une encyclopédie qui enregistre les données sur les pokémons que je capture durant mon voyage. Jusqu'à présent j'ai rassemblé les informations de quinze pokémons en tout.

-C'est génial, où l'as-tu eu ?

-C'est le professeur Chen de Bourg-Palette qui me l'a remis ainsi qu'à Blue et Green pour qu'on rassemble toutes les données sur tous les pokémons existants, comme ça il en fera un guide complet et il réalisera son rêve.

-Eh bien, je comprends mieux pourquoi on dit que les dresseurs du Bourg-Palette ne sont pas ordinaires, sourit Ondine. Ça doit être utile aussi bien pour le dressage que pour les combats. Tu es un sacré veinard.

-Héhé. C'est vrai. Le professeur Chen nous fait vraiment confiance, c'est comme si il nous confiait une partie de sa vie.

-Quel grand romantique, commenta Ondine avec un sourire malicieux.

Red rougit et s'éclaircit la gorge.

-B-bon on y va ?

Ondine eut un petit rire avant d'entrer la première en se penchant pour passer entre les cordes bloquant le passage, suivie de près par Red et Homura. Après quelques mètres, la grotte devint sombre et il était difficile d'y voir à plus d'un pas devant soi. Ondine alluma sa torche électrique. Le garçon tendit les bras pour trouver Ondine dont les pas claquaient devant lui. Il atteint ses épaules.

-C'est pas très éclairé…, commenta-t-il.

-En effet, je m'attendais à ce qu'il y ait un éclairage artificiel ou des fissures qui diffuseraient un peu de lumière… si on est pas attentifs , on risque de se perdre… attend.

Red sentit Ondine s'arrêter et fit de même. Il l'entendit poser son sac par terre et un moment plus tard, il sursauta. Il venait de sentir quelque chose de long et fin passer au bas de son dos pour l'encercler à la taille tel un serpent. À la lumière de la torche, il s'aperçut que ce n'était qu'Ondine qui serrait une corde solidement autour de lui. Elle se fit la même chose avec l'autre extrémité.

-Bonne idée, comme ça on ne se perdra pas. Homura, grimpe sur moi.

-Chu, opina le pokémon en escaladant son dresseur pour arriver au sommet de sa tête.

-Il va falloir faire attention aux endroits où l'on pose nos pieds.

-Si seulement on avait un éclairage plus puissant…, soupira Red.

-Pika ? Pikapi.

-Qu'y a-t-il Homura ? Demanda Ondine en l'éclairant de sa lampe.

Homura se désigna leva sa tête vers le plafond et fit de grands mouvements de ses bras de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur, faisant des demi-cercles.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? Demanda Red.

-Je pense qu'il veut nous faire comprendre qu'il peut produire un meilleur éclairage.

-Chu, confirma-t-il.

-Mais oui ! Homura est un pokémon Electrik ! Vas-y, illumine les environs avec ton Éclair.

Homura ferma les yeux et se concentra quelques instants avant de tendre ses pattes vers le plafond et de déchaîner de la lumière sans que l'électricité ne jaillisse de son corps. Pari réussi, le corps d'Homura diffusa de la lumière tout autour de lui dans un rayon d'au moins dix mètres.

-Bien joué ! Félicita son dresseur. Grâce à toi on ne se prendra pas les parois dans la figure.

Ondine éteignit sa lampe torche et réfléchit quelques instants en regardant Homura avant de sourire.

-Oui, ça m'a tout l'air d'être la technique Flash.

-Flash ? Alors… Homura a acquis une nouvelle technique ? Demanda Red tout excité.

-Ça m'en a tout l'air, confirma Ondine. Avec ça, tes explorations dans le noir complet sont finies. Homura est vraiment différent des autres Pikachu.

-Ça c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, rit Red. La seule chose qui lui fait peur, c'est les pokémons Roche vingt vois plus grand que lui.

-Pika ! Se vexa Homura.

-C'est vrai, tu ne faisais pas le fier quand tu voyais Onix jaillir de sa pokéball.

-Je pensais plutôt au fait qu'il soit assez autonome, précisa Ondine. C'est pas commun de voir un pokémon apprivoisé se balader à l'air libre vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

-Homura est claustrophobe, il n'est pas à l'aise dans les endroits étroits. Je sais pas comment est une pokéball de l'intérieur mais pour lui ça soit être insoutenable.

-Je vois, il a son caractère.

-Pika.

-Au début on ne s'entendait pas du tout, on a passé un accord : il ne se sauve pas et je le laisse hors de sa pokéball. Mais chaque jour qui passe me convainc de plus en plus qu'il n'a pas sa place dans une pokéball. Il aime trop se promener, regarder les paysages, sentir les fleurs. Il serait trop malheureux dans une pokéball.

Homura confirmait chaque propos de son dresseur par un « ka », hochant la tête.

-Je comprends, c'est justement parce qu'il assume son caractère qu'il est autonome mais comme tu as gagné sa confiance, il t'accepte comme dresseur.

-Héhé, pour ça, il aura fallu que je me jette sur lui pour le protéger des coups d'un Ferosinge particulièrement bagarreur. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est à peu près la même chose qui s'est produite hier avec cet Osselait et mon Magicarpe.

-Parce que tu leur as montré que tu tenais sincèrement à eux, Homura a alors décidé de te faire confiance et Magicarpe de se surpasser pour te protéger à son tour. En fait, tu es l'un des dresseurs les plus proches de ses pokémons que j'ai vu, avoua Ondine. Je t'envie.

-Il… il ne faut pas, rougit Red.

-Tu as un grand cœur, ceux qui diront le contraire sont des idiots.

Red était de plus en plus gêné mais ce n'était pas désagréable. Au contraire, ces mots doux firent monter une étrange mais plaisante chaleur à ses joues.

-Dis-moi Red, es-tu fils unique ?

-Hein ? Demanda-t-il, quelque peu surpris par cette soudaine question. Ou-oui.

Ondine hocha la tête en regardant attentivement autour d'elle, aux aguets mais ses yeux verts d'eau semblaient voilés de mélancolie. Red ne la connaissait que depuis hier et elle lui avait peu parlé de sa vie, sûrement parce qu'elle avait surtout demandé au garçon ce qu'il savait sur la Team Rocket. Mais elle lui avait dit des petits détails sur le ton de la conversation, par exemple qu'elle avait récemment eu 13 ans, ou qu'elle venait d'Azuria. Quelques mois seulement séparaient leur jour de naissance mais ça n'empêchait pas la jeune fille d'être plus grande que lui. Elle vouait également une grande passion pour les pokémon de type Eau et d'après ses dires, elle était une experte dans ce domaine.

Red aimait beaucoup quand elle en parlait, car dans ses moments-là, le visage de la jeune fille s'illuminait, devenait radieux, heureux. Abonné aux incessants sourires de sa mère, le garçon aimait voir ceux des autres et celui d'Ondine était plaisant à voir, assez joli. Mais en dehors des moments où elle parlait de sa passion, elle semblait assez réservée, pas introvertie mais pas loin, avec un côté mélancolique, ce qui la rendait touchante aux yeux du garçon. C'est comme si deux Ondine cohabitaient le même corps.

-Cet éclairage est utile mais tu ne crois pas qu'ils vont nous repérer facilement ? Demanda Red.

-Je ne crois pas qu'ils rôderaient dans le noir complet. Ils sont sûrement un peu plus loin avec…

Ondine s'interrompit en regardant à sa gauche au niveau du sol.

-Homura, pourrais-tu orienter ta lumière vers là ?

Le Pikachu s'exécuta, laissant apparaître dans la lumière une sorte de crustacé rouge avec deux champignons plantés dans son dos affalé au le sol, les yeux mi-clos. Red se précipita vers lui et le tâta.

-Paaa…, gémit le pokémon.

-Il est tout sec… que lui est-il arrivé ?

-Oh le pauvre.

Red s'empressa de consulter son Pokédex. « Paras, pokémon parasite de type Insecte/Plante ».

-C'est pas normal qu'il soit si sec, fit remarquer Ondine. Il faut l'hydrater, attend petit.

Ondine s'agenouilla auprès de lui et tira sa gourde d'eau et aspergea le petit pokémon. Ce dernier eut comme un regain de force et se redressa lentement. Il sourit aux deux adolescents.

-Paras, remercia-t-il.

-Ouf, content de voir que ça va déjà mieux, dit Red, soulagé.

-La question est pourquoi est-il dans cet état ?

-Un pokémon Feu ? Hasarda Red.

-Non… Paras aurait des traces de brûlure si il avait été attaqué.

Homura bondit de la tête de son dresseur et se mit à parler à Paras. Ce dernier lui répondit.

-Bonne idée Homura. Alors ?

Une fois leur discussion terminée, Homura se tourna vers son dresseur. Il désigna son dresseur.

-Un humain ?

Homura leva haut la patte.

-Un adulte ?

Homura leva deux doigts.

-Deux ?

Homura leva la main vers le haut.

-Plus, un groupe ?

Homura hocha la tête et martela le sol avec un marteau imaginaire.

-Ils creusent ?

Homura secoua la tête et s'assit.

-Ils installent ? Tenta Ondine.

-Pika, confirma le pokémon jaune.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils installent ?

Homura créa un lien électrique entre ses mains et écarta les bras, son corps éclaira de plus en plus les alentours.

-Des adultes installent de la lumière électrique ?

-Pika ! Confirma Homura.

Le pokémon jaune s'approcha de Paras. Celui-ci fit mine de s'éponger le front et de ramper au sol.

-Ces installations font trop de chaleur ! Conclut Red

Les deux pokémons hochèrent vivement la tête.

-Mais pour quelle raison ?

Paras secoua la tête pour dire que malheureusement, il l'ignorait.

-Peux-tu nous conduire là où se trouvent ces éclairages ? Demanda Red.

Le pokémon rouge hocha la tête et passa devant. Red et Ondine le suivirent, éclairés par Homura. Heureusement qu'ils l'avaient trouvé et qu'ils avaient son aide, le Mont Sélénite était un véritable labyrinthe, les galeries scindées en plusieurs chemins. Ils croisèrent notamment quelques Paras en train de planter leur champignons sur le sol dur, sans doute pour se soulager d'un poids et quelques Sabelette affalés au sol rampaient dans leur direction. Nul doute qu'ils venaient de l'endroit où ces types avaient posé leur installation. Le soi-disant éboulement qui avait eu lieu était bel et bien un leurre.

Au tournant, deux cercles de lumière apparurent dans l'obscurité sur la paroi rocheuse.

-Homura, annule ton Flash, chuchota Red en se précipitant sur le côté.

Toujours reliés à la corde autour de leur taille, Ondine s'accroupit près de lui et attendirent, tendant l'oreille. Bientôt, des bruits de pas résonnèrent et se rapprochèrent de leur cachette dans la pénombre.

-Et Paras ? Chuchota Red.

Ondine tâta le sol autour d'elle, n'y voyant plus rien à part le faisceau des deux lampes torches qui se rapprochaient.

-Il n'est pas là…

-Pff quelle corvée ! Des tours de garde, et puis quoi encore ? Se plaignit une voix. Personne n'est assez con pour venir avec « l'éboulement ».

-Te plains pas, c'est toujours mieux que rester dans le sillage de ces deux clowns qui nous servent de chefs.

-À la première occasion, je change d'affectation, ces guignols me reviennent vraiment pas. Avec cette garce rousse et narcissique et ce travelo aux cheveux bleus. Comment ils s'appellent déjà ?

-Jessie et James, on le saura depuis le temps qu'ils nous le clament.

Red eut un hoquet de surprise qu'il ne put réprimer. Les lumières se tournèrent alors tout près d'eux.

-T'as entendu ?

-Ouais, ça venait de par là.

Les cercles de lumière scrutaient le sol, de plus en plus proches des deux adolescents. Ils retinrent leur souffle. À tâtons, Red saisit une de ses pokéball, prêt à se défendre lorsqu'ils seront découverts. Sans les avoir vu, il savait à qui ils avaient affaire, Jessie et James étaient des lieutenants de la Team Rocket que lui et Green avaient affronté dans la Forêt de Jade et ces deux-là étaient leurs sous-fifres d'après ce qu'il avait compris. C'est alors que Paras apparut dans le cercle lumineux de la lampe torche.

-Paras, paras.

-Oh, c'est qu'un foutu pokémon sauvage.

-C'est pas un de ceux qu'on recherche ?

-Mais non abruti, c'est les Mélofée qu'on cherche.

-Ah ouais, ces pokémons super rares qui valent un bon pactole.

-Sérieux, tu ne les a pas vu dans la cache ?

Red fronça les sourcils. C'était pour ça que la Team Rocket était venue ? Pour capturer le plus de Mélofée possible en vue de les revendre ? C'était vraiment dégueulasse.

-Cage-éclair !

La grotte s'illumina un bref instant par la vague électrique qui s'abattit sur les deux criminels. Surpris, ils lâchèrent leur torche et tombèrent au sol en criant de surprise et de douleur, des petits arcs électriques parcouraient leur corps. Les deux jeunes dresseurs ramassèrent les lampes et braquèrent les faisceaux sur leur visage.

-Tenez-vous tranquille et ne faites aucun bruit ou vous sentirez le courant passer, prévint Red en prenant une voix plus grave.

-Dites-nous ce que vous faites ici, exigea Ondine, la voix aussi contrefaite.

-Il est marrant lui, commenta un des Rocket.

-Vous voulez peut être une autre électrocution ? Demanda Red.

-On va parler ! On va parler ! S'exclama l'autre.

-Dis rien espèce de crétin !

-Nous vous écoutons, sourit Ondine.

-On est à la recherche de plus de Mélofée possible, c'est tout, avoua l'autre Rocket.

-Oui oui oui ! Confirma son acolyte tremblant.

-Qu'avez-vous fait de ceux que vous avez capturés ? Demanda Red.

-On sait pas, c'est les supérieurs qui s'occupent de ça.

-Pourtant y'a pas trois secondes tu te vantais de savoir où ils étaient, fit remarquer sévèrement Ondine. Alors où est cette cachette ?

-Quelle cachette ?

Red claqua des doigts, Homura brilla faiblement, des arcs électriques entourant son corps, prêt à frapper. Red préférait éviter de l'appeler par son nom par précaution. Et puis les deux malfrats étaient aveuglés par la lumière des lampes torches et n'avaient aucune idée de qui pouvaient être leur deux geôliers, ils optèrent alors pour la sécurité.

-La troisième galerie à gauche dans le sous-sol !

-Merci.

Red sortit Orihime de sa pokéball et décida d'utiliser sa nouvelle attaque.

-Poudre dodo.

Orihime agita ses ailes au-dessus des deux sbires, ce qui fit tomber une poudre dorée scintillante à la lumière des torches qui les endormirent. Red et Ondine mirent les pokéball des deux Rocket dans leur sac, les dissimulèrent dans un coin et reprirent leur marche. Au moins quand ils se réveilleront, ils ne pourront pas se servir de leurs pokémons.

Progressant dans la grotte avec les deux lampes torches subtilisées, Red et Ondine, guidés par Paras, trouvèrent enfin au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minute d'exploration une échelle à corde menant vraisemblablement au sous-sol. De la lumière ressortait du trou. Paras en tremblait rien qu'en voyant ce passage trop bien éclairé.

-Tu devrais t'en aller, ne t'en fait pas on va s'occuper de ça, promit Red.

-Ras ?

-Pika, confirma Homura.

Paras retourna sur ses pas après avoir hoché la tête à contrecœur.

-Bon allons-y.

Les deux adolescents descendirent le long de l'échelle, Homura sur l'épaule de son dresseur. Les parois rocheuses grises étaient rendues dorées à cause de la lumière des lampes fixées au plafond. Restant sur leur garde, Red et Ondine suivirent le chemin tout tracé, faisant le moins de bruit possible. Les oreilles d'Homura s'agitèrent.

-Pi ? Se demanda-t-il en se retournant. Pikapi !

Red tourna la tête vers lui.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Pour toute réponse, Red entendit des pas lourds et pensants résonner derrière lui. Il vit alors une dizaine de Racaillou accourir vers eux en sautant, n'étant pas dotés de pieds, l'air mauvais. Manifestement, ils n'étaient pas enchantés de voir les nouveaux venus.

-Eh bien je crois que c'est le moment ou jamais. En avant Magicarpe !

Le pokémon carpe sortit de sa pokéball. Red retint son souffle, hier Ondine était revenue au Centre un peu déçue en précisant que malgré les soins, Magicarpe ne pourra réutiliser ses pouvoirs que le lendemain, sûrement le contrecoup causé par la Draco-rage, ainsi Magicarpe ne pouvait utiliser cette puissante attaque qu'une fois par jour. C'était donc avec deux heures de retard qu'ils étaient entrés au Mont Sélénite. Mais Red n'avait pas perdu son temps, lui aussi avait entraîné un de ses pokémons et le résultat avait porté puisqu'il avait appris une nouvelle attaque.

-Magicarpe, Vibraqua !

Magicarpe se concentra un instant avant de lancer de sa bouche des ondes en forme de cercle recouvertes d'eau. Les ondes aquatiques refroidirent les ardeurs des Racaillou qui s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste. Red nota que certains avaient la démarche incertaine, comme si ils étaient étourdis.

-Waa ! Bravo, tu les as bien eu Magicarpe !

-Carp ! Répondit-il, heureux que son dresseur soit fier de lui.

-Évidemment, il ne pouvait qu'être brillant puisque je l'ai entraîné, se vanta Ondine.

Revoilà l'Ondine sûre d'elle qui n'apparaissait que lorsque l'on parlait des pokémons Eau. Red ne pouvait connaître son niveau mais elle était expérimentée, c'était un fait. Elle n'avait pas exagérée en se qualifiant d'experte en pokémon Eau.

Red rappela son Magicarpe et reprit la marche avec Ondine et Homura. Le chemin se divisa en plusieurs galeries, toutes éclairées par le réseau des lampes. Ils prirent la troisième à gauche comme l'avait indiqué le sbire Rocket en restant discrets et prudents, songeant que cela pouvait être un piège. Au fond du passage, un élément insolite qui n'avait rien à faire au cœur d'une montagne : une lourde double-porte en métal qui leur barrait le chemin.

-Il va falloir faire preuve de finesse, prévint Ondine.

Red opina de la tête. Si c'était bien la cache secrète du butin, les Rocket ne l'avaient pas laissée sans gardes sans raisons. Il y avait sûrement quelqu'un à l'intérieur et la porte était peut être piégée. Il frappa doucement à la porte et tous se mirent sur le côté, attendant qu'elle s'ouvre. Rien. Ils tentèrent alors d'ouvrir. Verrouillée, naturellement.

-Il va falloir utiliser une méthode musclée.

Red libéra Goku.

-Gonfle-toi au maximum avec Puissance et ensuite Balayage sur cette porte.

-Fero !

Goku s'exécuta, concentrant ses forces au maximum avant de se lancer sur la solide porte et l'éventrer d'un coup de pied. Cela fit bien entendu un boucan pas possible mais il était trop tard pour reculer, ils se penchèrent pour entrer dans le trou d'un mètre de haut.

C'était comme la caverne d'Ali Baba, des centaines de sacs s'étendaient sur toute la vaste pièce, pleins à craquer de pokéballs, de bijoux, d'objets de valeur ou rares, des pierres précieuses, d'objets pour pokémons, sans doute le butin de leurs larcins perpétrés dans tout Kanto. Et tout était trié. Pendant que Goku et Homura montaient la garde, Ondine se précipita sur un des sacs contenant les pokéball, tirant un peu Red, toujours relié à elle par la corde, et se mit à fouiller.

-Tu crois que tu arriveras à les trouver parmi toutes ces pokéballs ? Demanda Red.

-Je crois bien oui, j'en ai déjà trouvée deux, sourit-elle.

Red était bluffé. Il brûlait de lui demander comment elle avait fait. Comme pour répondre à sa question muette, Ondine lui montra une balle. C'était bien une pokéball mais elle était bleue et blanche avec un S gravé dessus et deux traits rouge. C'était une superball, une pokéball de niveau supérieur.

-Au lieu de rester bête, prends quelques objets au cas où.

Red cligna des yeux avant d'opiner et se tourna vers les objets des dresseurs. Il prit deux cristaux de Rappel, deux Corde sortie, deux Antidote et trois Super potion, des sprays rouge et dorés qui redonnent plus d'énergie que des Potion normales. Un objet brillant attira son attention, c'était une balle de verre transparente et jaune qui brillait d'un mystérieux éclat de l'intérieur. Red la prit, elle était froide. Il l'examina avant de la glisser dans son sac, la trouvant jolie.

-Tu t'en sors ? Demanda-t-il à Ondine.

-Voilà le dernier ! Clama-t-elle, joyeuse.

-Bien, par contre les Mélofée ne sont pas là.

Homura agita son museau en regardant autour de lui.

-Pika, pika kachu.

Homura se précipita vers un grand meuble recouvert par un ample drap gris. Red ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt, il rejoignit Homura, suivit par Ondine. Intrigué par l'insistance du Pikachu, les deux adolescents baissèrent le drap pour découvrir, non un meuble mais une grande cage dans laquelle des pokémons roses étaient allongés ou assis, tristes et désespérés. Cette scène choqua autant qu'elle révolta les deux dresseurs. Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel ? Si les Mélofée étaient connus pour leur joli sourire, la Team Rocket avait réussi à ternir leur âme joyeuse et adorable. Certains Mélofée en voyant les deux humains reculèrent au fond de la cage. Red comprit vite pourquoi. À la lumière, il pouvait clairement voir que certains de ces pokémons portaient des bleus et des traces écarlates, comme si on leur avait donné des coups de fouet. C'était le comble !

-Goku, détruit cette cage !

Le Ferosinge détruisit sans difficulté la porte de la cage, les Mélofée passèrent de l'effroi à l'étonnement.

-Ne vous en faites pas, nous sommes venus vous délivrer, leur dit gentiment Ondine. Dépêchons nous de partir.

-Et pour aller où ? Demanda une voix derrière eux.

À peine Red et Ondine eurent-ils le temps de se retourner que la porte blindée fracturée vola en morceaux suite à un puissant choc. Un homme se tenait à l'entrée avec un pokémon certes petit mais musclé, Machoc. Red eut un hoquet de surprise. Ce type en noir tenant un fouet était le voleur du Professeur Chen à Bourg-Palette. Voyant Red, une lueur sadique brilla dans ses yeux.

-Tiens tiens, ne serais-ce pas le sale gamin de Bourg-Palette ?

-Le monde est petit…, répondit le garçon, tendu. C'est toi qui a battu ces pauvres Mélofée hein ?

-Et si c'était le cas ?

-Goku !

Goku bondit devant son dresseur. Machoc s'avança vers les intrus.

-Poing-karaté !

-Poing-karaté !

Les deux pokémons se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, poing en avant. L'impact était fulgurant, faisant vibre le sol. Les deux pokémons engagèrent alors un combat de boxe.

-Accroche-toi Goku !

-Ne lui laisse aucune chance Machoc, Balayage !

-Saute et Poing-karaté !

Goku sauta juste à temps pour esquiver le coup de pied à mi-hauteur et abattit le tranchant de sa main sur la tête de Machoc, le même coup qui avait démoli une bonne partie du visage du puissant Onix. Machoc tomba à terre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? Railla Red.

-Machoc revient. Rattatac à toi !

Un rat brun plus gros qu'Homura avec des dents proéminentes sortit de sa pokéball. Red pointa vite son Pokédex dessus. « Rattatac, pokémon rat de type Normal, évolution de Rattata ». Ça se compliquait, mais Goku était de type Combat, il avait l'avantage.

-Goku, Poing-karaté !

-Rattatac, Vive-attaque !

Rattatac disparut avant que le coup de l'atteigne et frappa Goku par derrière.

-Ton petit singe insignifiant n'égalera jamais mon pokémon en vitesse ! Croc de mort !

Rattatac planta ses redoutables crocs sur Goku.

-Feroooooo !

-Vite reviens !

Red rappela Goku avant que son adversaire ne l'achève.

-Go Shadow !

Le Nidoran de Red apparut devant lui.

-Ça ne sert à rien, tous tes pokémons sont impuissants face à mon Rattatac. De plus, ton pokémon n'est qu'un minus, se moqua le sbire.

-Nido ! Se vexa Shadow.

-On va lui montrer qui est le minus ici. Groz'yeux !

-Rattatac, Croc de mort !

Rattatac fut en un éclair sur Shadow et planta ses crocs dans son dos.

-Niiiii ! S'écria-t-il de douleur.

-Courage Shadow ! Puissance !

Le Nidoran brilla d'une lumière rouge mais Rattatac maintenait son emprise avant de soulever son adversaire et le jeter contre la paroi rocheuse.

-Red, laisse-moi faire, intervint Ondine. Il est trop rapide pour que ton Nidoran puisse le toucher.

-Non, fais-moi confiance, il va assurer ! Affirma Red en souriant. Pas vrai Shadow ?

-Nido ! Confirma-t-il en se relevant.

-Rattatac, achève-moi ce sale petit rongeur !

-Raaa…, gémit le pokémon, fébrile et chancelant.

-Hein ? Que t'arrives-t-il ?

-C'est le Point poison des Nidoran, expliqua Red avec un sourire malicieux. En mordant son corps, ton Rattatac s'est empoisonné tout seul. Shadow, Double-pied !

Shadow ne se fit pas prier, profitant de l'affaiblissement de Rattatac pour l'achever de deux coups de pattes bien placées. Le pokémon rat s'évanouit, K.O.

-Alors ? As-tu autre chose à me proposer ou bien tu te rends ?

Curieusement, le sbire Rocket semblait bien calme alors qu'il venait de voir son puissant pokémon vaincu. Il le rappela et libéra Machoc, toujours inconscient. Red fronça les sourcils, où ce type voulait en venir ?

-On va voir si tu fais toujours autant le malin avec ça.

Il tira de sa poche une seringue contenant un liquide noir. Il l'injecta sur le bras de Machoc qui rouvrit aussitôt les yeux et se redressa, requinqué. Au début, Red pensa qu'il avait utilisé un Rappel sous forme de seringue mais c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Machoc se mit à briller et à grandir, gagnant en taille et en muscle, sa peau bleu grisée clair s'assombrit pour devenir violette, il portait un maillot noir et une ceinture à la taille. Ce colosse mesurait à présent un bon mètre cinquante. Il venait d'évoluer !

« Machopeur, pokémon humanoïde musclé de type Combat, forme évoluée du Machoc ».

-C'est impossible ! S'exclama Ondine.

-Héhéhé ! Bien sûr que si, grâce à ce produit, nous pouvons décupler la puissance de nos pokémons et même les faire évoluer !

-Ce n'est pas une évolution naturelle, c'est trop dangereux pour le pokémon ! S'écria-t-elle. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

-Oh mais si nous le pouvons. Savez-vous au moins pourquoi la Team Rocket a investi le Mont Sélénite ?

-Pour ces pauvres Mélofée que vous torturez avant de les revendre ! Répondit vertement Red.

-Oui il y a ça, mais pas seulement. Voyez-vous, le composant principal de ce produit est la poussière d'une roche que l'on ne trouve qu'ici, la pierre lune.

-La pierre lune ? Répéta Red sans comprendre.

-C'est une roche noire extrêmement rare provenant d'un morceau de la lune qui s'est détaché et a atterrit au Mont Sélénite il y a plusieurs siècles, la raison pour laquelle la montagne porte ce nom, expliqua Ondine. Alors ce n'était pas une légende…

-Hélas vous vous doutez bien que vous ne raconterez ça à personne. Machopeur, Frappe atlas !

Machopeur saisit Shadow, tourna sur lui-même dans une spirale de la mort et le projeta avec violence sur la cage des Mélofée qui explosa sous l'impact. Les pokémon roses y étaient restées, trop effrayées à l'arrivée du Rocket. Red se dépêcha de le rappeler. Il ne lui restait plus que quatre pokémons en état de combattre. Il lança une nouvelle pokéball au sol, celle-ci s'ouvrit dévoilant… Magicarpe.

Tout comme ses collègues d'hier, le Rocket éclata de rire.

-Tu le déteste tellement que tu l'envoies au massacre ? Pourquoi pas ? Machopeur, Poing-karaté !

-Magicarpe, Vibraqua à ses pieds !

Magicarpe obéit, le sol de terre dure se ramolli et se transforma en boue. Machopeur courrait la main levée, il ne ralentit absolument pas devant la boue, la raison pour laquelle il glissa et tomba sur les fesses.

-QUOI ? S'exclama le Rocket.

-Ça t'apprendra à te moquer des autres, railla Red.

-Carp carp, riait Magicarpe.

Ondine non plus ne pouvait contenir son fou rire face à ce Machopeur ridiculisé. Le Rocket et son pokémon virent rouge. Ces sales gosses allaient payer cher cette humiliation !

Red rappela son Magicarpe et ouvrit une nouvelle pokéball dévoilant Sasuke.

-Roucouuups ! Rugit-il, impatient d'affronter enfin un pokémon balèze.

-Machopeur, fait s'écrouler cette maudite pièce, tant pis pour les Mélofée, je veux que ces deux gamins et leur foutus pokémon crèvent !

Le Rocket prit soin de se mettre à l'extérieur de la pièce, Machopeur obéit et donna un puissant coup de poing sur la paroi rocheuse, provoquant la chute de quelques cailloux et de poussière.

-Je te laisserai pas faire, Sasuke Coud 'boue !

Voilà la nouvelle attaque que Red avait apprise à Sasuke en s'inspirant d'Évoli face à Racaillou. Sasuke battit des ailes à ras du sol et au lieu de projeter de la poussière et du sable, il envoya une flaque de boue en plein sur le visage de Machopeur. Cette combinaison entre l'eau de Magicarpe et le Jet de sable de Sasuke transformé en Coud 'boue avait parfaitement marché. À présent le colosse était aveuglé, il ne restait plus qu'à porter le coup de grâce.

-Sasuke, Tornade !

Le faucon prit d'avantage d'altitude et créa une petite tornade de ses puissants battements d'ailes qui expédia Machopeur à terre.

-Bravo, tu as réussi ! Félicita Ondine.

-Pikpikachu !

Mais le Rocket affichait un sourire mauvais, son pokémon musclé se releva. Les Mélofée se recroquevillèrent d'autant plus au fond de la pièce.

-Maaaachopeur ! Clama le pokémon en pressant ses deux poings l'un contre l'autre.

Mais ce n'était que de la frime, il ne pouvait pas voir où ils étaient à cause de la boue sur ses yeux, il entreprit de s'essuyer le visage.

-Sasuke Vive-attaque !

-Ça ne sert à rien, prévint le Rocket.

Sasuke pourfendit Machopeur du bec en un éclair avant de revenir auprès de son dresseur. Le colosse s'était plié en deux, les bras repliés sur le ventre.

-Et maintenant Tornade pleine puissance !

La bourrasque projetée par Sasuke était si puissante qu'un vent violent souffla dans toute la pièce, faisant vibrer les parois et soulevant un demi-mètre de poussière, Machopeur était balloté tel un fétu de paille à travers toute la pièce, ricochant de parois en parois telle une bille dans un flipper. À ce stade ce n'était plus une Tornade, c'était un Cyclone !

Machopeur s'écrasa contre un mur de roche, mais à la plus grande horreur d'Ondine, d'Homura et des Mélofée, le colosse s'extirpa du trou que son corps avait formé sous l'impact, aveugle mais toujours aussi puissant.

-Hahaha ! La drogue a triplé sa puissance, il est invincible désormais. Il se relèvera toujours parce que vos pokémons sont trop faibles pour le vaincre. Machopeur, tournes-toi à trois heures et ils sont juste en face de toi.

Mais Red le savait déjà, l'attaque Cyclone n'avait été utilisée que pour gagner du temps. Maintenant, le garçon avait trouvé le moyen de stopper Machopeur. Pendant que celui-ci s'extirpait du mur, Red avait murmuré son plan à son Roucoups.

-Vive-attaque.

-Encore ? Tu n'as pas compris que c'était inutile ?

Sasuke frôla de près le Rocket derrière lui et rata de peu Machopeur pour planer à nouveau au-dessus de son dresseur.

-Hahaha ! Il l'a raté !

-Ce n'était pas Machopeur qu'il visait, affirma Red en tendant la main.

Sasuke ouvrit ses serres pour laisser tomber une balle rouge et blanche dans sa main.

-Une pokéball ? Machopeur n'est pas sauvage pauvre fou.

-Non, je ne vais pas le capturer, je vais le ramener, sourit le garçon. Machopeur, reviens.

Un rayon jaillit de la pokéball et ramena Machopeur à l'intérieur. Prit d'un doute affreux, le Rocket vérifia à sa ceinture et constata qu'en effet, la pokéball lui avait été subtilisée, mais comment ? Et quand ? Puis il sursauta. Avant d'attaquer, le Roucoups l'avait frôlé dans son dos. Il s'était fait avoir ! Il ne lui restait plus qu'une solution, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit le plus vite possible.

-Homura, Cage-éclair !

Le Pikachu se mit à courir sur ses quatre pattes tout en chargeant l'électricité dans ses joues avant de tout relâcher sur le Rocket qui tomba à terre, paralysé.

-Cette fois, tu n'échapperas pas à la police, affirma Red.

Avec une corde, Red et Ondine le ligotèrent et le bâillonnèrent avant de le laisser dans un coin de la salle du trésor. Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers les Mélofée. Elles étaient rassurées que le cruel Rocket soit mis hors d'état de nuire mais elles étaient toujours autant peureuses. Ondine s'approcha d'elles, se pencha et tendit une main en souriant.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre calvaire est finit. Laissez-nous vous aider à sortir d'ici.

Les Mélofée se regardèrent entre elles. L'une d'elle s'avança timidement vers Ondine, la regarda des pieds à la tête avant de poser sa petite main dans celle de la dresseuse. Elle sourit.

-Mélo. Mélo mélofée.

-Pika pikachu, sourit Homura.

Rassurées, les autres Mélofée hochèrent la tête.

-Allons-y.

Red ouvrit la marche avec Sasuke, prêt à se battre de nouveau.

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

-Tu ne pourras plus nous échapper espèce de sale petite peste ! Clama victorieusement un Rocket.

Lui et ses trois compagnons avaient acculés une Mélofée contre un mur, elle ne pouvait plus s'échapper.

-Allez donne-nous la pierre lune, exigea le Rocket.

-Mélo…

La pokémon déglutit avant de se retourner vers ses poursuivants et de montrer ses petits bras, ils ne tenaient rien.

-Maudit ver de terre ! Où as-tu mit la pierre lune ?

Mélofée avait peur mais elle était fière d'elle. Durant sa fuite, elle l'avait lâchée sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

-Tu nous mèneras à elle de gré ou de force ! Sabelette, Griffe !

Le pokémon Sol se jeta sur la Mélofée, celle-ci bondit sur le côté et donna une superbe gifle à son adversaire qui s'écroula à terre. Les Rocket étaient surprit, ces pitoyables créatures roses savaient se battre ?

-Nosférapti, Ultrason !

La pauvre Mélofée s'affala à terre en essayant de se boucher les oreilles sous les rires sadiques des Rocket.

-Si tu ne veux pas perdre la raison, je te conseille de passer à table.

-Attaque Éclair ! Fit une voix derrière eux.

Une vague d'électricité frappa non seulement le Nosférapti mais aussi les quatre Rocket qui s'écroulèrent, assommés.

L'horrible bruit résonnant aux oreilles de Mélofée cessa enfin. Toujours à terre, elle leva ses petits yeux noirs vers le Pikachu qui l'avait sauvé et son dresseur. C'était une fille qui s'approcha et s'accroupit vers elle.

-Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Blue d'une voix douce.

-Mé… mélofée, acquiesça la Mélofée.

-Tu es courageuse, tu n'as pas hésité à protéger la pierre avant de te protéger toi.

-Mé… mélo ! Mélofée mélo mélo mélofée !

-Touchou, tu peux me traduire ?

Touchou désigna Mélofée, fit un X de ses bras avant d'agripper les barreaux d'une cage imaginaire.

-Je vois, tu veux sauver tes amies.

Mélofée confirma d'un hochement de tête.

-Alors fais-moi confiance, sourit Blue en sortant une pokéball vide de son sac.

**oooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Orihime, Choc mental !

L'attaque plaqua le Nosférapti téméraire au sol. Red lança une pokéball vide dessus et le captura.

-Ouf ! Les pokémons sont vraiment agités ici.

-C'est à cause des lumières, elles dérèglent leur habitat naturel, expliqua Ondine.

-Avant de sortir on fera sauter toutes les lampes.

Une Mélofée guidait le groupe à travers les galeries. Red et Ondine restaient aux aguets, à part le sbire qu'ils avaient neutralisé, aucun signe de la Team Rocket. C'était bizarre. Dans le meilleur des cas, ils étaient de l'autre côté du Mont et dans le pire des cas, ils savaient déjà que des intrus progressaient dans leur territoire et attendaient le bon moment pour les piéger. Soudain, la Mélofée de tête se mit à faire des petits sauts droit devant elle. Red en conclut qu'elle voulait qu'ils accélèrent mais elle s'arrêta vite face à une paroi et se pencha pour ramasser quelque chose parmi un tas de cailloux. Elle revint vers Red, tenant entre ses pattes une pierre qu'elle tendit. Le garçon se pencha pour la voir. La pierre était noire, polie comme la roche des volcans mais avec des reflets mystérieux.

-Pika ! S'exclama soudain Homura en désignant le tunnel devant eux.

Red se détourna de la pierre pour lever les yeux et tendre les oreilles. Des bruits de pas résonnaient. Des pas humains. Les deux ados se tinrent prêts. C'est alors qu'il apparut dans la lumière, un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs avec des lunettes carrés, avec une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir. Il titubait. Qui qu'il puisse être, il n'était sûrement pas de la Team Rocket. Il portait une sacoche brune usée.

-Hey salut, dit amicalement Red.

L'interpellé ricana en marchant dans leur direction, marmonnant des mots incompréhensibles. Red et Ondine clignèrent des yeux.

-Heu… ça va ?

Un nouveau ricanement en guise de réponse. Il souriait bêtement, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer les deux jeunes dresseurs.

-Héhéhéhéhé hahahahaha héhéhéhé… z'aurez pas hahahaha vouz'aurez pas…

-Pa… pardon ?

-Vous ne les aurez paaaaas ! S'écria-t-il en lançant une pokéball.

La balle s'ouvrit dévoilant… une espèce de créature gélatineuse et opaque de couleur violette dotés de bras, d'yeux et d'une bouche.

-C'est un pokémon ce truc ? Demanda Red en pointant son Pokédex dessus.

« Tadmorv, pokémon vase gluante de type Poison ». Cela se confirmait, c'était bien un pokémon.

-Non, attend ! Tenta Ondine.

-Tadmorv, Détritus.

La créature ouvrit grand sa bouche dévoilant sa langue grisâtre et vomit un liquide violet sombre sur la pauvre Mélofée tenant la pierre qui fut renversée par terre.

-Hey ! Elle ne t'avait rien fait, espèce de malade ! S'outra Red. Homura, calme-le avec ton Éclair !

Pendant que le Pikachu électrocutait le Tadmorv, Ondine prit une de ses pokéball et l'ouvrit, découvrant un petit hippocampe bleu.

-Hypotrempe, lave le visage de Mélofée.

Le pokémon hocha la tête, heureux de retrouver sa dresseuse et s'exécuta.

-Tadmorv, ricana le dresseur fou, Gaz toxik.

Le pokémon Poison ouvrit à nouveau la bouche et cette fois, il s'y échappa du gaz brunâtre, comme celui de Smogo. Durant le combat, Homura avait tourné autour de Tadmorv pour échapper aux flaques de détritus qu'il lançait, le gaz était donc dans la direction opposée de ses compagnons.

-Fais attention Homura, ne respire pas ce gaz ! Prévint Red.

Homura masqua son museau de ses petites mains.

-Cage-éclair !

-Pfifapfouuuu ! S'écria Homura, la bouche partiellement voilée par ses pattes.

La prison d'électricité se referma autour de Tadmorv qui s'arrêta de cracher son gaz, vibrant de partout.

-Un dernier coup ! Charge !

Homura se précipita vers son adversaire et lui donna un coup de boule sur la figure qui lui fit gicler plusieurs morceaux de son corps dans tous les sens. Le tas de boue s'aplatit dans un bruit dégoûtant. Son dresseur le rappela en ricanant toujours comme un dément.

-Héhéhé t'as peut être eu c'lui-là mais t'auras pas mon Voltorbe héhéhé. Attaque !

Red ne connaissait pas de pokémon s'appelant Voltorbe. Il s'attendait à tout. La balle s'ouvrit et… non elle ne s'était pas ouverte. La pokéball jetée par le dresseur roulait au sol sans s'ouvrir.

-…

Elle devait être vide, Red s'avança alors vers le jeune homme pour lui parler posément, ou du moins essayer.

-Charge !

Aussi incroyable que cela l'était, la pokéball se mit à rouler toute seule et faucha les jambes de Red qui tomba à terre.

-Aie !

-Red, ça va ? S'inquiéta Ondine.

-Pikapi !

-J'en reviens pas, une pokéball télécommandée !

-Héhéhé, Voltorbe, Étincelle.

La pokéball fut parcouru de courant électrique et chargea sur le garçon. Homura s'interposa en donnant un coup de boule à la balle qui roula plus loin.

-Non ! C'est un pokémon ça ? S'exclama Red, ébahi.

Il pointa son Pokédex sur la balle et en effet : « Voltorbe, pokémon balle de type Electrik ». Il remarqua alors que le pokémon avait des yeux plissés de colère. Un type Electrik comme Homura. Sasuke, Orihime et Magicarpe étaient vulnérables face à ce type d'attaque. Red n'avait d'autre choix que de poursuivre le combat avec Homura.

-Vive-attaque !

Homura vibrait encore à cause du choc électrique de Voltorbe mais se ressaisit et s'élança à toute vitesse. Il donna un coup de patte sauté phénoménal sur balle qui roula plus loin. Voltorbe n'avait pas l'air très redoutable.

-Voltorbe Sonicboom héhéhé.

Voltorbe se mit à tourner sur lui-même et soudain des arcs de lumière jaillirent de son corps pour frapper Homura.

-Kaaa !

-Accroche-toi Homura ! Vive-attaque !

Homura enchaîna alors plusieurs coups rapides, harcelant Voltorbe pour qu'il ne puisse réagir. Cette stratégie paya, puisque le pokémon balle finit par s'immobiliser. Homura reprit son souffle, vibrant, des étincelles jaillissaient autour de son corps.

-Kaaa…

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Homura ?

-Naaaaan ! C'est pas juste ! Voltorbe ! S'écria le jeune homme à lunettes.

-Hypotrempe, rafraîchis-lui les idées avec Pistolet à O !

L'hippocampe lança un jet d'eau en plein sur le visage du jeune homme qui en tomba par terre.

Red allait vers Homura mais celui-ci, au prix de lourds efforts, leva la main et secoua la tête pour l'empêcher de l'approcher, les étincelles continuaient de parcourir son corps. Red vérifia son état sur le Pokédex et constata qu'il était paralysé suite au choc contre Voltorbe. Ce dernier devait aussi avoir Statik pour capacité spéciale. Le garçon enleva son sac et le fouilla à la recherche d'un Anti-para.

-Ça va mieux ? Demanda Ondine au jeune homme, les mains sur les hanches.

-Oh… où suis-je ?

-Au Mont Sélénite. Tu as dû être dérouté par les Ultrasons des Nosférapti.

-Ah oui peut être…

-Je m'appelle Ondine.

-Moi c'est Michel, je recherche des fossiles pour le musée d'Argenta. Pierre viens quelque fois m'aider dans mes recherches.

-Les fossiles de pokémon ?

-Entre autres oui. J'en ai découvert deux quand des Nosférapti se sont rués sur moi.

-Ça explique tout.

Un objet fendit l'air et frappa le crâne de Michel qui s'écroula, inconscient. L'objet lancé était une pierre.

-Tu nous en as donné du fil à retordre, fit une voix de femme.

-Mais à présent nous te tenons enfin, ajouta un homme.

Red qui administrait l'anti-para à Homura redressa vivement la tête, il reconnaissait ces voix grinçantes. Jessie et James, les lieutenants Rocket.

-Comme le monde est petit James, regarde ce que nous avons là.

-Le morveux avec son Pikachu qui nous a donné du fil à retordre.

Soudain, Abo surgit d'une paroi rocheuse, saisit la sacoche de Michel dans sa gueule et l'apporta à Jessie.

-Bravo Abo, à présent les fossiles sont nôtres, clama Jessie.

-Vous l'avez assommé juste pour un stupide tas de cailloux ? S'exclama Red.

-Un stupide tas de cailloux ? Répéta James. Ah l'innocence de la jeunesse. Et si nous lui expliquions Jessie ?

-Fort bonne idée James, il mourra moins idiot comme ça. Alors petit fouineur, sais-tu pourquoi la Team Rocket a investi le Mont Sélénite ?

-Oui, pour brutaliser et capturer le plus de Mélofée possible afin de les vendre et de trouver des pierres lune afin de fabriquer vos immondices de drogues.

-Bravo cher inspecteur, je vous donne un B+, dit James.

-Néanmoins ce n'est pas tout. Notre mission au Mont Sélénite se divise en trois parties : en priorité mettre la main sur le plus de pierre lune possible évidemment. En second, capturer le plus de Mélofée possible. Et troisièmement, les fossiles qui ont une confortable valeur marchande.

-En effet, il est beaucoup plus rentable d'en vendre à de riches collectionneurs plutôt que d'en faire don à un musée poussiéreux, acheva James.

-Vous êtes vraiment des crapules ! Lança Ondine.

-Et oui, c'est notre lot jeune fille, répondit James avec élégance.

-Ça ne le sera plus très longtemps, assura Red. Vous serez arrêtés sous peu.

-Pika !

-Qu'il est drôle, commenta Jessie. Il joue au fanfaron alors qu'il n'a aucune idée de ce qui l'attend, vas-y James.

-C'est comme si c'était fait, très chère, affirma-t-il en claquant des doigts.

Soudain, un morceau de roche tomba du plafond juste derrière les Mélofée et une corde pendit juste après. Un instant plus tard, une dizaine de sbires Rocket glissèrent tour à tour sur la corde et encerclèrent leurs proies. Un autre morceau du plafond tomba derrière Jessie et James pour découvrir une autre dizaine de Rocket. Ça allait être plus difficile que prévu, surtout si ils avaient l'intention de lancer tous leurs pokémons en même temps. Ils étaient cernés.

-Espèce de lâches ! S'écria Red.

-Inutile de tenter de nous flatter jeune crétin, répondit James. C'est ce qui s'appelle faire d'une pierre trois coups, n'est-ce pas Jessie ?

-En effet, non seulement ces petits idiots nous ont facilité la tâche avec les fossiles mais en plus ils nous amènent un groupe de Mélofée et cerise sur le gâteau, l'un d'entre eux tient une pierre lune.

Red sursauta et se tourna vivement vers la Mélofée qui avait ramassé cette roche noire polie. C'était donc ça une pierre lune ?

Ondine regardait attentivement autour d'elle et repéra une fissure sur une paroi rocheuse d'où filtrait un mince filet d'eau. Elle compta alors rapidement les Mélofée, elles étaient six. C'était jouable mais risqué, cependant elle ne voyait pas d'autre solution, elle devait prendre les choses en main.

-Red, porte Michel et ne le lâche surtout pas, murmura Ondine.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces messes basses ? Se méfia Jessie.

-Inutile de chercher un plan, vous n'avez aucune issue, affirma James.

Le garçon ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre mais se pencha et passa ses bras autour du torse de Michel.

-Oh mais je ne cherche pas une issue, puisque c'est vous qui allez détaler, sourit Ondine.

Elle plongea rapidement sa main dans son sac. Les sbires Rocket réagirent immédiatement en libérant leurs Sabelette, Rattata et Nidoran. La jeune fille saisit une superball et l'ouvrit, il en sortit un drôle de pokémon rond et bleu avec une spirale sur le ventre. Dans l'ensemble il ressemblait à Ptitard mais était plus grand et doté de bras, sa spirale ventrale tournait dans l'autre sens et sa bouche avait disparu.

-Tétarte, Ultimapoing sur la paroi !

Alors que les pokémons des Rocket chargeaient droit sur eux, Tétarte donna un formidable coup de poing sur la fissure humide de la grotte. Il en jaillit immédiatement un flot incontrôlable qui fit disparaître Tétarte et Ondine du champ de vision de Red et balaya les pokémons des Rocket. Le garçon tenta de rester debout, le courant était fort même si après la première vague, l'eau glacée n'atteignait plus que ses mollets mais il frissonnait de froid. Une Mélofée se faisait pousser par le courant, tenant la pierre lune. Le garçon tendit vite le bras, l'attrapa et la hissa sur son épaule. Les sbires préférèrent prendre la fuite, ne voulant pas risquer d'être noyés dans les sous-sols. En effet, l'eau montait vite. Red sursauta. Ondine ? Homura ? Et les Mélofée ?

-Mais revenez bande de lâches ! S'écria Jessie suspendue à l'une des cordes pendant au plafond. C'est juste un peu d'eau, vous n'êtes pas des poules !

Soudain, les Mélofée sortirent de l'eau. Red cligna des yeux, il eut l'espace d'un instant l'impression qu'elles marchaient sur l'eau, mais en réalité, elles étaient sur le dos d'Hypotrempe, de Tétarte, d'un poisson blanc et rouge avec une corne et d'une étoile de mer géante et brune avec une pierre rouge en son centre. Red poussa un soupir de soulagement mais ses jambes tremblantes glissèrent sous la pression du courant et il tomba par terre. Néanmoins il n'était pas emporté grâce à la corde serrée autour de la taille. Il se rappela alors que cette corde le reliait à Ondine. Cette dernière sortit finalement de l'eau, debout, droite comme un i, les bras croisés avec un sourire enjoué aux lèvres. Sous ses pieds, une autre étoile de mer mais plus grande, dotée de plus de branches et de couleur violette. Red était impressionné, cette jeune fille semblait dompter les flots, en cet instant le garçon ne pensa qu'une chose : elle avait la classe !

-Pikapi ! Fit Homura sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

-Homura ! Sourit son dresseur, soulagé.

-Maintenant qu'on a fait le ménage, Staross, Tétarte, Siphon !

Les deux pokémons créèrent un tourbillon aqueux qui fit partir toute l'eau en un instant par là où elle était venue.

-Tétarte, referme la fissure avec ton Laser glace.

Tétarte posa les deux Mélofée qu'il portait sur le sol boueux et lança du centre de sa spirale un rayon lumineux et blanc qui gela la fissure, empêchant l'eau de revenir.

-Et voilà, fit fièrement Ondine.

Red était bluffé par la facilité qu'elle avait à manipuler tous ses pokémons en même temps. Elle lui donna une tape amicale sur le dos. Homura bondit de son épaule pour s'accrocher à la veste de son dresseur. Ce dernier lâcha Michel, posa Mélofée et serra son Pikachu contre lui.

-Pika.

-Oui je vais bien, sourit-il.

-Plus pour longtemps ! S'écria Jessie en sautant de la corde pour atterrir au sol. Abo à l'attaque !

Le pokémon serpent surgit de sa pokéball et tenta de mordre Red, Homura repoussa sa gueule juste à temps avec un coup de tête. James glissa le long de la corde portant la sacoche de Michel.

-Smogo à l'attaque ! Puredpois !

Le pokémon sortit de sa pokéball et fit sortir le gaz brunâtre de ses orifices.

-Staross, Tour rapide !

L'étoile de mer violette se mit à tourner sur elle-même et se lança dans le nuage opaque. Elle atteignit Smogo qui, désorienté, laissa s'échapper son gaz dans toutes les directions, y compris celle de ses dresseurs.

-Ahhh ! Pas sur nous, espèce de bon à rien ! S'exclama James.

Ils étaient encore reliés par la corde, mais Red ne voyait plus Ondine. Homura restait le plus loin possible du gaz et esquivait les morsures de son adversaire serpent. Néanmoins il commençait à ralentir, fatigué par tous les combats qui s'enchaînaient. Red ne tarda pas à le remarquer.

-Homura, repli.

-Abo, Dard-venin sur le gosse !

Homura revenait à quatre pattes vers son dresseur armé de la pokéball d'Orihime, mais les aiguilles lumineuses crachées par Abo se précipitaient droit sur lui, Homura sauta et protégea son dresseur de son corps.

-Chaaaa !

-Homura !

Le Pikachu s'écroula à terre, grièvement blessé. Red s'agenouilla auprès de lui, inquiet.

-Homura, ça va ? Réponds Homura !

-… kaaaaa…, gémit faiblement ce dernier.

Red posa vite son sac par terre et fouilla activement pour y prendre de la super potion mais Jessie n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser souffler. La balle de verre jaune roula au sol.

-Le coup de grâce ! Morsure !

Abo rampa à grande vitesse vers Red pour le mordre au cou et ainsi en finir définitivement avec cet empêcheur de comploter et d'enlever en rond. Ce dernier se mit sur Homura et le protégea de tout son corps, attendant l'attaque. Le Pikachu s'en voulu, il lui restait si peu de forces. C'était une fois de plus son dresseur qui devait le protéger. Il enrageait contre son impuissance, c'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose de froid toucher son corps, il se tourna et vit la balle, à son contact, elle s'était mise à briller intensément.

Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il se dégagea de son dresseur, Abo n'était plus qu'à quelques pas, il bondit sur Red. Tenant entre ses pattes la balle, Homura concentra ses dernières forces.

-Homura !

-PikaaaaCHUUUUUU !

L'Éclair jaune d'Homura se transforma en un mur électrique qui foudroya Abo avec une puissance que même le Pikachu ne soupçonnait pas. Le serpent tomba K.O. sur le coup.

-Staross, Météores !

Le rubis incrusté au cœur de Staross se mit à briller et lança des dizaines de petites étoiles sur Smogo qui rejoignit son acolyte serpent au pays des songes.

-Abo et Smogo sont à terre, dit James.

-Merci, je l'avais remarqué ! Répliqua vertement Jessie.

Red portait Homura dans ses bras, évanoui, tenant toujours la balle miraculeuse. Il avait utilisé ses ultimes forces, il avait besoin de repos.

-Maintenant que vos pokémons sont à terre, rendez-vous ! Exigea Ondine.

-Nous rendre ? Alors que nous sommes sur le point de gagner ? Demanda Jessie d'un ton sournois.

Red sursauta. Abo, Smogo, il en manquait un, qu'avaient-ils fait de Miaouss ?

-Mélofééée !

Red et Ondine se tournèrent vivement vers le cri et virent une des Mélofée menacée par les griffes d'un Miaouss. Celui-ci affichait un sourire narquois, fier de lui. Durant la bataille, il s'était subtilement glissé derrière le groupe pour prendre un otage en cas de défaite.

-Ordures ! Laissez cette Mélofée tranquille !

-Tu n'es pas en position d'exiger quoique ce soit, annonça triomphalement Jessie. Vois-tu notre Miaouss est contrairement à la plupart des pokémons très indépendant. C'est le joker de la Team Rocket.

-Maintenant si vous ne voulez pas que ce pokémon ne soit abîmé plus qu'il ne l'est déjà, rappelez vos pokémons et jetez vos sacs et vos pokéballs, et pas d'entourloupe, sinon…

Miaouss pressa ses griffes sur le visage de Mélofée pour appuyer les propos de James.

-Mélo…, gémit la pauvre pokémon.

Ondine rappela Staross, mit la pokéball dans son sac et le jeta. Red posa délicatement Homura au sol et défit sa ceinture de dresseur contenant ses cinq autres pokémons.

-Tu es sourd ou quoi gamin ? Ramène ce Pikachu dans sa pokéball, insista James.

-…

-Tu veux peut être que ce Mélofée ait une jolie cicatrice ? Proposa Jessie.

Red serra les poings en regardant Homura allongé au sol. Sa casquette masquait son visage crispé et tremblant.

-Je peux pas, marmonna-t-il.

-Pardon ?

-Je peux pas…

-Red… écoutez il a perdu la pokéball de son Pikachu, inventa Ondine. Il ne peut pas le rappeler.

-Et comment pouvons-nous être sûrs que ce n'est pas un piège ?

-Mais ouvrez les yeux ! S'écria Ondine. Vous ne voyez pas qu'il n'est plus en état de se battre ? Et nous ne sommes pas comme vous, nous ne risquerions pas la vie d'un pokémon innocent.

-C'est nous qui donnons les ordres ici ! Clama Jessie. Je compte jusqu'à cinq et si tu n'as pas rappelé ton rat d'ici là, Miaouss mutilera cet innocent. Un… deux… trois…

Devait-il rompre la promesse qu'il avait faite à Homura pour sauver un pokémon ? Lui en voudra-t-il ? Homura était si imprévisible, il ne voudra peut être plus jamais lui parler.

-… quatre…

-Miaouss ! Gémit le chat en tombant par terre.

Soudain, un pokémon avait surgit devant lui pour lui flanquer un coup de boule, le séparant de Mélofée.

-Qu'est-ce que ? S'exclama Jessie.

Red redressa la tête, il vit près de la Mélofée un Rattata et à leur côté, une jeune fille auburn au regard azur.

-Blue !

C'était bien elle avec son célèbre sourire malicieux.

-Ok Team Lavettes, je compte jusqu'à dix, le temps pour vous de vous tirer.

-Team Lavettes ? Pour qui tu te prends petite pimbêche ? S'exclama Jessie. Miaouss, Tranche !

-Un… deux… dix ! Ratatouille, Vive-attaque !

Le Rattata fut sur son adversaire le premier et le projeta d'un coup de boule vers ses acolytes.

-Quoi ? S'exclama James, ébahi.

-Comment ce minus a-t-il put battre Miaouss en UN coup ?

-Oh juste une accumulation de Puissance pendant que vous étiez occupé à faire du chantage à mon ami, répondit-elle malicieusement.

-Apparemment, nous n'avons plus d'autres choix ! James ?

-Jessie !

Les deux lieutenants Rocket exécutèrent un enchaînement de poses.

-La Team Rocket à la vitesse du son...

-Nulle besoin de tergiverser et déguerpissons !

Puis sans chercher plus loin, ils s'enfuirent.

-Et ne revenez pas ! Clama Ondine.

Red poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, c'était enfin terminé... pour l'instant du moins.

-Merci pour le coup de main, Blue. Ah, je te présente Ondine, une amie que j'ai rencontrée hier.

-Enchantée et merci beaucoup.

-De rien, sourit Blue. Apparemment, tu n'as aucun mal à me remplacer Red, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton coquin en jaugeant Ondine. Tu cherches à me rendre jalouse, avoue.

Les deux autres rougirent et détournèrent fièrement le regard.

-Mais… pas du tout ! Hey ! Les fossiles ! Ils sont partis avec !

-Tu parles de ça ? Demanda Blue en sortant de son sac deux pierres avec des formes bizarres gravées dessus.

Red et Ondine étaient ébahis, comment avait-elle fait pour leur dérober ?

-Ça alors ! Mais comment as-tu…

-Secret, répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil malicieux. Oh et tous leur copains se sont enfuis, il ne reste plus que nous au Mont Sélénite, nous et les pokémons sauvages. On devrait y aller.

-Bonne idée, approuva Red. Homura est dans un sale état et j'en ai deux autres inconscients.

Il se tourna vers les Mélofée et leur sourit.

-Vous êtes hors de danger, vous pouvez partir.

Les six Mélofée se regardèrent entre elles et acquiescèrent avec de grands sourires. Elles s'en allèrent en bondissant. Du moins cinq d'entre elles.

-Mélo mélofée, dit une Mélofée en tirant le pantalon de Red pour avoir son attention.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle lui tendit dans sa petite main la pierre lune. Red lui sourit.

-Tu veux me la donner ?

-Lofée ! Confirma joyeusement la pokémon.

-C'est gentil, merci beaucoup.

Red entendit derrière lui un corps tomber à terre. Il se retourna vivement, son instinct lui criant que les problèmes revenaient. Il écarquilla les yeux. Seule Blue se trouvait près d'Ondine, la main levée comme si elle venait de donner un coup. Blue ? Agresser Ondine ?

La jeune fille se tourna lentement vers son ami, l'expression sympathique et souriante de son regard avait changé. Son visage était maintenant tellement froid que Red eut des frissons rien qu'en croisant son regard.

-Red, ne fait pas d'histoires et donne-moi la pierre lune.

-Qu-quoi ? A-a-attend, c'est une blague ? Demanda-t-il en reculant.

-Pas du tout. Il me faut cette pierre et je l'aurai.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec cette pierre ? Même toi Blue…

-Donne-la-moi. C'est trop dangereux pour que tu la gardes.

-Tu-tu en feras quoi ?

-Tu n'as pas à le savoir.

-Je… non pas question ! Mais enfin Blue, qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

-Très bien, puisque tu refuses, je te défie. Il te reste encore trois pokémons, alors ce sera un duel à trois contre trois.

-Blue, on a autre choses à faire qu'un duel !

Mais Blue refusa de l'écouter et libéra Rosie de sa pokéball. Red n'avait plus le choix, il envoya Orihime au combat.

-Berceuse !

-Poudre dodo !

Rosie se mit à chanter alors qu'Orihime battait des ailes pour libérer sa poudre dorée qui tombait sur son adversaire. Toutes deux s'endormirent mutuellement. Aucune ne put donc profiter de l'handicap de l'autre, c'est à la première qui se réveillera qui aura l'avantage. Aucun des deux ne rappela son pokémon. Ils ne pouvaient en utiliser que trois alors autant attendre que leur sommeil soit finit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire de la pierre lune ? La Team Rocket s'en sert pour faire une drogue qui démultiplie la puissance des pokémons, ne me dit pas que c'est dans tes intentions !

-Pas du tout, répondit-elle. J'en ai simplement besoin. Plus que toi.

Red secoua la tête, c'était un cauchemar, il allait se réveiller. Il avait dû prendre un coup sur la tête pendant l'inondation. Mais hélas tout ce qu'il vivait était bien réel. Le sommeil d'Orihime prit fin le premier.

-Orihime, Charge !

La Papilusion chargea sur Rosie et la renversa, ce qui mit fin à son propre sommeil.

-Rosie, Boul'armure !

La Rondoudou obéit, elle replia ses pieds et ses bras.

-Maintenant Roulade !

Soudain, Rosie sembla s'être transformée en boulet de canon qui roula à toute vitesse sur Orihime.

-Orihime Armure vite !

Dès qu'Orihime fut à portée, Rosie bondit et la percuta de plein fouet. Elle réussit néanmoins à se maintenir dans les airs, mais le coup l'avait très affaibli.

-Liluuuu…

-Choc mental !

Orihime parvint à stopper la course de Rosie et de l'envoyer contre un mur. Elle était K.O.

-À toi de jouer, Vanille !

-Vanille ?

Une Mélofée sortit de la pokéball de Blue.

-Orihime, reviens. Sasuke, go ! Cyclone !

Sans attendre, le faucon créa de multiples courants d'air qui envoya Vanille contre une paroi. Mais celle-ci se releva.

-Vanille, Ecras'face !

La Mélofée accourut vers Sasuke. Ce dernier volait au niveau du plafond, il ne risquait donc pas que son adversaire ne l'atteigne.

-Tornade !

Une bourrasque de vent se leva mais Vanille l'endura, se servit du vent levé pour sauter incroyablement haut et asséna une formidable gifle à Sasuke. Ce denier faillit perdre l'équilibre mais se reprit et fit une Charge sur Vanille, l'accompagnant dans sa chute jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut plaquée au sol, évanouie.

Et de deux, plus qu'un pokémon pour Blue. Red pria pour que ce soit Kara et pas celui auquel elle pensait. Son dernier pokémon était… Touchou ! C'était ce qu'il craignait.

-Sasuke, Cyclone !

Mais Sasuke resta au sol et chargea sur Touchou.

-Hein ? Non Sasuke, j'ai dit Cyclone !

Touchou esquiva facilement la Charge de Sasuke. Red se tourna vers Blue, celle-ci souriait.

-N'as-tu pas vu pendant la chute que Vanille agitait le doigt ? C'est la technique Encore qui force le pokémon à reproduire la même attaque à l'infini. Touchou, Éclair !

Sasuke fut foudroyé et tomba à terre, Red le rappela.

-Orihime, Poudre dodo, vite !

-Inutile, Touchou lance ton Éclair !

La Pikachu foudroya impitoyablement la Papilusion, ne lui laissant aucune chance de répliquer.

-Plus qu'un pokémon chacun, annonça Blue.

Il allait falloir être plus rapide que Touchou, hors la Pikachu était si rapide que seuls Homura et Sasuke pouvaient rivaliser avec elle en termes de vitesse. Mais Red refusait d'en demander encore à Homura. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que Blue se moque de lui quand elle verra Magicarpe.

-Mélofée !

-Hein ? Demanda Red en se tournant vers la Mélofée qui était restée.

-Mélo mélo ! Féfée !

Vu la façon dont elle s'agitait et fronçait les sourcils, elle semblait attendre quelque chose de Red.

-Tu veux te battre à mes côtés ?

Mélofée acquiesça. Le sourire de Red ressuscita. Avant son départ de Bourg-Palette, le Professeur Chen lui avait parlé du feeling qu'il avait avec les pokémons sauvages. Il était juste lui-même et pourtant cette Mélofée voulait l'aider, ce fut suffisant pour lui redonner du baume au cœur.

-Désolé Mélofée mais je ne peux pas t'utiliser dans ce duel, mais merci. Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive mais tout à coup, j'ai la pêche !

-Mélo, sourit la pokémon rose.

-À l'attaque ! Dit-il en lançant sa dernière pokéball.

Même si Magicarpe apparut, Blue resta concentrée et impassible. Magicarpe était un pokémon de type Eau, Touchou de type Electrik, une seule attaque suffira.

-Éclair !

-Draco-rage !

À la plus grande surprise des deux adversaires, c'est Magicarpe qui atteignit Touchou le premier avec son nuage de fumée incandescente bleue. La chance insolente de Red avait fait que Glissade, la capacité spéciale de Magicarpe faisait augmenter sa vitesse lorsqu'il se trouvait sur un terrain humide, et après l'inondation d'il y a un instant, on ne pouvait faire plus humide. Touchou fut grièvement blessée et s'écroula, vaincue.

-Kaaa…

-Lofééééé ! S'exclama Mélofée, heureuse.

Blue rappela Touchou, s'approcha de Michel toujours étendu pour y poser les deux fossiles près de lui. Elle se redressa et se tourna vers Red, son sourire naturel était revenu mais le garçon resta sur ses gardes.

-Jolie attaque, dit-elle. Prends bien soin d'Homura.

Et sans rien ajouter, Blue s'en alla en courant. Red la regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue. Est-ce que les filles sont trop compliquées pour avoir deux visages ou Blue et Ondine étaient des exceptions ? Red admira longuement la pierre lune brillant dans sa main.

-Mélofée.

-Carp.

Red regarda les deux pokémons et leur sourire gagna le dresseur.

-Bon, en route alors. On a deux corps à traîner.

-Aie aie aie…

-Ah Michel, réveillé ?

-Hmm…, fit-il en se massant la nuque. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-En gros tu as été attaqué par des criminels qui ont essayé de voler tes fossiles, répondit Red en rangeant la pierre lune dans son sac.

-Ah oui… je ferai mieux de retourner immédiatement à Argenta alors.

-Tu arriveras à t'orienter dans le noir ?

-Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, mon Voltorbe a la capacité Flash.

-Bonne chance alors.

Michel aida Red à mettre Ondine sur son dos et remonta par l'échelle à corde plus loin. Le garçon mit Homura dans le sac de la jeune fille et l'accrocha à son bras en plus du sien. Il suivit Mélofée qui lui indiquait le chemin de la sortie.

Il faisait déjà nuit quand ils ressortirent. Red inspira un bon coup l'air frais avant de poser le sac où Homura dormait, le sien et allongea délicatement Ondine sur l'herbe. Il sortit son sac de couchage et glissa la jeune fille à l'intérieur pour éviter qu'elle n'ai froid. Ils s'occuperont de l'installation électrique des Rocket demain. Pour l'instant, il était trop épuisé pour penser à autre chose. Il étendit la serviette d'Ondine au sol et s'allongea dessus tout habillé, ôta sa casquette et ferma les yeux.

-Bonne nuit Mélofée…

-Mélo.

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

Le lendemain au musée d'Argenta, l'expert analysa les fossiles trouvés par Michel.

-Eh bien… en fait il me semble que ce ne sont que des pierres qui ont des formes semblables aux fossiles.

-Quoi ? Pourtant j'étais sûr que c'en était…

Michel conclura juste qu'il avait mal vu dans la pénombre, faiblement éclairé par son Voltorbe mais en réalité, les deux fossiles qu'il avait découverts se trouvaient dans le sac d'une jeune fille avec un chapeau blanc qui se dirigeait vers Azuria…

**oooooooooooooooooo**

**Nicolas : Je sais, ça casse un peu l'image de la jeune fille douce et gentille de Blue XD**

**Blue, malicieuse : C'est que je sais bien cacher mon jeu.**

**Ondine : Et au prochain chapitre, je rentre chez moi!**

**Red : Je suis impacient de voir à quoi ça ressemble!**

**Nicolas : Tu vas pas être déçu. Merci à tous les lecteurs de me lire, si vous pouviez me laisser des commentaires ça serait gentil, histoire d'entrenir la flamme de ma passion (^.^) **


	11. La Sirène en short

**Chapitre 11 : La sirène en short**

**oooooooooooo**

**Nicolas : Et me revoilà! **

**Red : Chouette!**

**Hoot-hoot femelle : Hou hou!**

**Homura en soupirant : Pika...**

**Nicolas : La bonne blague... or donc! Nous en étions resté à la fin du Mont Sélénite et au début d'Azuria!**

**Ondine : En effet, je vais rentrer chez moi.**

**Nicolas : J'ai réussit à caser pratiquement tout Azuria dans UN chapitre, c'est pas cool ça? (^.^)**

**Homura Nagisa en marmonnant : Je vais le tuer...**

**Nicolas : Non, je ne t'ai pas oublié, boule de nerfs ^^ **

**Sora : Et moi tu m'as abbandonné!**

**Nicolas : Tu sais dans la vie, il faut parfois faire des sacrifices.**

**Homura Nagisa : En gros, il t'aime plus.**

**Nicolas : Non, mais il ne m'inspire plus. Bref, dans ce chapitre, Green, Sarao et Blue font leur réapparition!**

**Blue : Ahh c'est super! J'ai l'impression qu'on s'était quitté l'épisode dernier.**

**Red : Mais on S'EST quitté l'épisode dernier. Et de nouveaux personnages?**

**Nicolas : Ouais, et de nouvelles emmerdes pour toi XD J'en dis pas plus, tout est dans la suite!**

**ooooooooooooooooooooo **

-Waaaa !

-Pikaaaaa !

Red et Homura étaient impressionnés. Ils se trouvaient devant un immense manoir, Red n'en avait jamais vu de pareils, sauf à la télé, dans des reportages sur des familles riches. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce fut bel et bien la maison d'Ondine. Celle-ci secoua la main devant son visage pour le réveiller.

-Ohé, ici la Terre, j'appelle Red, dit-elle malicieusement.

Red cligna des yeux et sortit de son ébahissement.

-Tu vis vraiment là-dedans ?

-Oui, mais je ne vis pas seule.

Ondine entra, Red et Homura la suivaient de près. L'intérieur était aussi spécieux et riche que le laissait penser l'extérieur. C'était impressionnant, Homura qui était déjà petit en eut le vertige. Une porte sur le côté s'ouvrit, quatre domestiques en élégantes tenue de soubrette virent Ondine et se précipitèrent autour d'elle.

-Oh Mademoiselle Ondine, vous êtes revenue.

-Le ciel soit loué.

-Mais dans quel état êtes-vous ?

-Ne vous en faites pas, je vais très bien, assura Ondine.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-On dit que vous avez été enlevée !

-Nous étions mortes d'inquiétude.

-Rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas été enlevée, je vous raconterez ça plus tard, le voyage de retour m'a épuisée. Je vous présente mon ami Red Hikari, il m'a secouru deux fois déjà et j'attends de vous à ce que vous l'accueilliez avec tous les égards.

Toutes se mirent en une ligne parfaite et s'inclinèrent.

-Soyez le bienvenu dans cette maison Monsieur, dirent-elles d'une seule voix.

Red sentait une bouffée de chaleur monter à ses joues, rougissant d'être accueilli comme si il était quelqu'un d'important. Il alla pour s'incliner à son tour mais Ondine le stoppa dans son geste. Il regarda son amie, interrogateur.

-Ne t'incline pas, tu vas les embarrasser. Contente-toi de les saluer.

-Oh d'accord. Eh bien heu… je vous remercie à toutes pour cet accueil chaleureux.

-Pi, confirma Homura.

-Bien, je te laisse alors, on se retrouve au dîner.

-D'accord.

Une jeune servante dotée d'un certain charme âgée de vingt ans s'inclina devant lui.

-Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous conduire à votre chambre Monsieur.

-Merci, après vous.

Il gravit l'escalier recouvert par un tapis rouge. Lorsque la servante ouvrit la porte, Red était encore plus ébahi. Ça une chambre ? Mais elle avait presque les dimensions d'un appartement entier ! C'était luxueux et spacieux, comme un hôtel quatre étoiles. La chambre était divisée en trois pièces, la salle de bain privée avec toilettes, le séjour avec fauteuils, canapé, meubles et télé et enfin, LA chambre avec un lit à baldaquin. Après avoir dormit par terre sur l'herbe froide sous un sol dur, le corps de Red n'avait qu'une envie, filer à la salle de bain avant de faire un magnifique plongeon dans le lit.

-Je vous laisse.

-Encore merci mademoiselle, sourit Red.

Elle s'inclina et sortit en refermant la porte. Red ne perdit pas de temps, il lança son sac sur le canapé et libéra ses cinq autres pokémons.

-Les gars…

-Lilu ! S'agita Orihime.

-Et Orihime, ajouta Red en riant, bienvenus au paradis !

-Pika !

-Nido !

-Fero !

-Roucoups !

-Liluuuu !

-Carp carp !

-On va commencer par se débarrasser de la crasse accumulée. Shadow, Magicarpe, Goku, vous venez vous laver avec moi.

Les trois intéressés acquiescèrent. Red souleva son Magicarpe et entrèrent dans la salle de bain. Il se fit couler un bon bain chaud et vérifia les produits. Il y avait même des savons et des brosses pour pokémons. Red déposa Magicarpe dans la baignoire.

-Alors ? Elle est bonne ?

-Carp carp ! Répondit-il en s'agitant de partout, faisant gicler de l'eau par terre sous les rires des trois autres.

-Hey, doucement petit plaisantin. T'es aussi à l'aise qu'un poisson dans l'eau.

Red se déshabilla et rejoignit Magicarpe. Il poussa un long soupir d'aise. Il n'avait pris depuis son départ que des douches mais là il pouvait enfin se détendre complètement. Shadow et Goku bondirent dans la baignoire à leur tour, provoquant des éclaboussures et des rires de toute part. Red mit du produit tandis que l'eau montait pour faire un bain moussant, ce qui eut l'avantage de cacher la couleur de l'eau et de l'achever de le détendre. Magicarpe nageait joyeusement non loin de lui en faisant de petits ronds et les deux autres s'amusaient à s'envoyer de l'eau à la figure, Goku avec ses main, Shadow avec sa corne. Red se demandait ce que pouvaient bien faire les trois autres.

Homura avait de nouveau enfilé la casquette de Red et jouait à l'équilibriste avec une pokéball. Orihime respirait les fleurs fraîchement cueillies posées dans un vase. Sasuke tapait la fenêtre du bec, voulant sortir à l'air libre.

-Pi ? Kapi ?

-Coups.

-Lusion ?

-Rou rou.

Homura et Orihime tentèrent à grand peine de convaincre leur ami de se calmer et de se reposer au lieu d'aller survoler Azuria mais ce dernier, comme d'habitude, ne voulut rien entendre qui n'était pas de son opinion. Homura se tourna vers la salle de bain. Apparemment, Red en avait encore pour un petit bout de temps avec les autres. Alors il sourit, il venait d'avoir une idée. L'idée de survoler Azuria n'était pas si stupide et jamais leur dresseur ne leur avait interdit de quitter le manoir, alors il bondit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se tourna vers Sasuke pour lui donner des conditions. À voir la tête peu emballée sur Roucoups, Homura comprit que ça ne l'enchantait pas mais la malicieuse souris ne lui laissait pas le choix, il pouvait ouvrir la fenêtre avec ses pattes, LUI. Sasuke accepta alors à contre cœur, Homura ouvrit la fenêtre et bondit sur le dos du faucon.

-Chu ! Clama-t-il, le doigt pointé vers le ciel.

Sasuke et Orihime s'envolèrent alors par la fenêtre. Le baptême de l'air d'Homura fut magique, comme lui aussi il aimerait voler haut dans le ciel. La ville était traversée par une rivière prenant sa source de la mer au nord-est. La plupart des toits des maisons étaient peints en bleu azur, surement pour honorer le nom de la ville. Ici c'était plus coloré qu'Argenta et les bâtiments semblaient rivaliser en taille. Comme le manoir était situé à l'extérieur de la ville et avait même quelques hectares de pelouse, d'arbres et de fleurs, il semblait ne pas se soucier de la taille de ses voisins. Le bâtiment le plus large était sans aucun doute la piscine dont les murs étaient peints en de multiples couleurs, la rendant encore plus attractive. Le toit était en vitres transparentes et de là où ils étaient, Homura, Sasuke et Orihime pouvaient constater que l'intérieur disposait de toutes les nuances de bleu possibles et imaginables. Ils apercevaient les familles barboter gaiement en maillot. C'était une belle journée d'été.

**oooooooooooooooo**

-Et voilà, vous êtes tout propres tous les trois, clama fièrement Red.

Goku, Shadow et Magicarpe acquiescèrent joyeusement. Il ouvrit la porte pour les laisser sortir et vêtu d'un peignoir, sortit à son tour.

-Homura ?

Le Pikachu arriva auprès de lui, tout guilleret.

-Pika ?

-Va dans la salle de bain, je t'y rejoins vite.

Homura acquiesça et entra tandis que Red sortit de la chambre pour chercher quelqu'un.

-Heu… s'il vous plaît ? Appela-t-il.

Personne ne répondit, il se mit alors à la recherche de quelqu'un. Une porte s'ouvrit en trombe au moment où il passait à côté, lui giflant le visage et le projetant à terre.

-Oui oui je t'assure, j'y serai demain ! Oui, elle est revenue. Tout va pour le mieux.

Red se massa le nez en se relevant. Celle qui avait ouverte brusquement sa porte était une jeune fille beaucoup plus grande que lui avec les cheveux magenta foncés et l'air survolté. Une chose était sûre, elle n'était pas une domestique. Elle parlait avec animation à son portable. Ses yeux verts d'eau se posèrent sur le garçon, elle écourta sa conversation et raccrocha. Elle lui sourit poliment.

-Bonjour.

-Heu… bonjour… heu vous êtes ?

-C'est à moi de te poser cette question.

-Ah oui pardon, je suis Red… l'ami d'Ondine.

Il ne voyait pas en effet comment il pourrait mieux se définir. La jeune fille eut un petit rire.

-Oh je vois, notre invité de marque. Je suis Lily Mizu, sa grande sœur.

-Wa ! Elle ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle avait une sœur.

-Curieusement ça ne m'étonne pas, s'amusa-t-elle. Tu t'es perdu ?

-En fait je cherchais quelqu'un pour qu'on me prête des gants isolants, je veux laver mon Pikachu.

-C'est comme si tu les avais, affirma-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Et pardon pour le coup de porte, je ne t'avais pas vu.

-C'est rien.

Red devait avouer qu'il y avait une certaine similitude avec Ondine dans leur entrain et leur caractère énergique, mais celui de Lily semblait plus perdurer que celui de sa cadette. Elle descendit les escaliers et revint cinq minutes plus tard.

-Et voilà.

-Merci.

Lily se pencha vers lui, leurs visages étaient proches, il pouvait clairement distinguer les traits fins de la sœur d'Ondine. Red cligna des yeux, gêné par cette proximité et surtout ce regard persistant qui, sans être agressif, lui donnait l'impression qu'elle le mettait à nu.

-Q… quoi ? Articula-t-il.

-D'accord, sourit-elle en reculant sa tête. Ça doit être les yeux.

-Pardon ?

-Bon, il faut que je te laisse, on se revoit au déjeuner.

Et sur ces mots, Lily partit sans plus d'explications. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient ses yeux ? Perplexe, Red rentra dans sa chambre et lava Homura, les mains recouvertes des gants en caoutchouc. Homura adorait les petits massages sur son dos et les petites gratouilles sur sa tête.

-On doit pas être loin de midi… dommage j'aurais bien fait une petite sieste dans ce lit moelleux…

En tout cas, ses pokémons ne se privaient pas pour le faire. Un grognement résonna néanmoins dans le ventre de Red. Il prit conscience qu'il n'avait rien avalé au petit déjeuner. C'est Ondine qui dut le secouer pour le réveiller en lui promettant qu'ils n'auront pas un long chemin à faire. Mélofée était restée fidèlement éveillée toute la nuit, protégeant le petit groupe avec l'aide du Paras qu'ils avaient rencontré au Mont Sélénite. En reprenant la route, les deux pokémons avaient insistés pour rester avec Red, il les captura donc.

Red enfila le pantalon noir de son père et son tee-shirt noir et descendit aux côtés d'Homura affublé de la casquette de son dresseur, le reste de la bande étant trop bien installés pour que leur dresseur n'ose les déranger.

À peine arrivé, il fut frappé en plein cœur, foudroyé sur place. À la longue table étaient déjà installés trois ravissantes créatures avec des robes coûtant minimum un œil de la tête d'un père de famille classe moyenne, soit avec dentelles, soit avec un tissu fin et pratiquement transparent, un vrai trio de princesses. Parmi elles, Red reconnut Lily en jaune qui lui fit signe de se rapprocher. Les deux autres semblaient plus âgées, aucune d'entre elles n'étant Ondine. Lily lui désigna une place, il s'en approcha mais ne s'asseyait pas.

-Je pense que tu ne les connais pas.

Red confirma en secouant la tête, trop ensorcelé pour dire un mot.

-Alors je me présente, je me nomme Violette Mizu, je suis la seconde sœur par ordre de naissance.

Violette avait comme couleur de robe le vert et comme couleur de cheveux le bleu roi, plus longs et ondulés que ceux de Lily.

-B-b-bonjour.

-Quant à moi, je suis l'aînée, je m'appelle Daisy Mizu, cela me procure un grand plaisir que de te rencontrer enfin.

Daisy était assurément la plus grande et la plus belle de la fratrie, elle pouvait sans problèmes rivaliser avec Nina Chen. Ses cheveux dorés incroyablement longs étaient plus ondulés et portait une robe blanche. Toutes les sœurs avaient les mêmes yeux verts d'eau.

-M-moi aussi je…. je suis enchanté, mesdemoiselles…, articula-t-il, tout rouge.

-Excuse notre benjamine, elle va être un tout petit peu en retard. Mais installe-toi, lui dit aimablement Daisy.

Le garçon ne se le fit pas répéter. Homura bondit sur la table. Lui aussi était ébloui par la beauté de ces jeunes filles.

-Ce n'est pas grave, assura Red.

-C'est à chaque fois la même chose quand nous avons des déjeuners promettant d'être intéressants, dit Violette. Elle se fait désirer pour mieux qu'on l'applaudisse à son arrivée.

-Pour cela elle soigne son entrée en scène, ce n'est pas notre sœur pour rien, confirma Lily.

-Nous pouvons toujours en profiter pour apprendre à mieux connaître l'heureux élu, proposa Daisy avec un sourire aimable destiné à Red. Alors tu t'appelles Red Hikari ?

-O-oui…

-Pi !

-Ah et voilà Homura, mon premier pokémon.

-Kachu.

« Ah quand même » semblait-il dire.

-Eh bien dis-moi il est assez mignon, dit Violette à Lily.

-Si vous saviez…, répondit Red en levant les yeux au ciel.

Car c'était connu, le côté chou d'Homura avait bien des fois joué des tours à son dresseur.

-Hihi, non pas ton Pikachu, Violette parlait de toi, précisa Lily.

Red eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing en plein cœur et ses joues s'échauffer. Il tenta de rester calme malgré cette habile manœuvre.

-M-m-merci…

-Oui mais est-il vraiment son genre ? Demanda Lily.

-Ça je ne sais pas, le nombre de garçons qu'elle a ramené à la maison jusqu'à présent atteint le chiffre du vide intersidéral.

-Certes, confirma Daisy. Mais n'oubliez pas que notre petite cadette est maintenant en âge de puberté.

Red écarquilla les yeux. Mais de quoi les trois sœurs parlaient-elles donc ? De lui ? D'Ondine ? De puberté ? Kézako ?

-Alors elle commence à chercher son genre tu penses ? Demanda Violette à son aînée.

-Je ne serai dans la capacité de répondre que lorsqu'Ondine sera là. D'ailleurs la voilà.

La double porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une quatrième princesse en robe rouge en tissu léger et fluide, se mouvant parfaitement à son corps. Ses cheveux roux détachés n'étaient pas ondulés du tout mais raides et courts, se terminant en pointes. Néanmoins, Red devait reconnaître qu'elle avait du charme. Il se sentit vraiment comme un squatteur en les voyants si bien habillées et entourées de servantes dévouées alors que lui… son style ne pouvait pas être plus lambda. Quant à la couleur, on dirait qu'il broyait du noir. Il ne faisait vraiment pas honneur à ses hôtesses. Ondine s'installa en face de lui sous l'insistance de Lily.

-Tu tombes à pic, petite sœur. Nous étions justement en train de nous poser la question.

-Et quelle question ? Demanda Ondine à Daisy.

-Si vous vous entendiez bien tous les deux, répondit Daisy.

-Et au passage nous annoncer la date de votre premier rendez-vous galant, ajouta Violette.

-Et enfin et surtout, dans combien d'années comptait-il nous demander ta main, demanda malicieusement Lily.

C'était curieux, plus elles parlaient, plus le teint de Red virait à l'écarlate. Du côté d'Ondine, ce n'était guère mieux. Ils essayèrent de fuir mutuellement leur regard et ceux des trois sœurs très curieuses. Était-ce possible de faire des plans sur la comète pareils ? Mais n'importe quoi ! Ils n'avaient que treize ans, enfin dans quelques mois pour Red, comment pouvaient-elles aborder un domaine aussi sérieux que le mariage ? Lui, Red et elle, Ondine ?

-Mais ça ne va pas non ? S'outra Ondine. Violette, Lily ! Allez colporter vos ragots ailleurs !

-Tu élude la question, petite sœur, fit habilement remarquer Violette.

-Et si tu répondais au moins à la question de Daisy ? Proposa Lily.

-On est amis, c'est tout !

-Ça, c'est ce qu'on dit et un jour, on se fait passer la bague de fiançailles au doigt. Et avec cette jolie robe, tu ne trompes personne.

-Qu'est-ce que ma robe a à voir dans cette histoire, Lily ?

-Elle est rouge et ta couleur préférée est le bleu.

-Peut être que j'aime bien cette robe ?

-Te mettre à ton avantage en rouge plutôt qu'en bleu est un signe flagrant, affirma Violette. Tu cherches à capter le regard rubis de notre invité. Red ne veut-il pas dire « rouge » en anglais ?

Le principal intéressé préféra ne pas se mêler de cette discussion, il fixait son assiette vide comme si elle était particulièrement intéressante.

-Je te demande pourquoi tu portes une robe verte ? Répliqua Ondine.

-Oh mais tu ne le nies pas ? Fit malicieusement Lily.

Apparemment, Lily et Violette étaient des expertes pour taquiner leur petite sœur. Elles savaient titiller là où c'était irritable.

-Grrr !

Heureusement les servantes apportèrent le délicieux repas, semblant être un mix des plus grandes spécialités culinaires du monde. Cela mit fin aux assauts des deux taquines et Red et Homura purent enfin se remplir la panse. La dernière fois que le garçon avait mangé une chose aussi bonne c'était à Safrania dans un restaurant Cinq étoiles au sommet d'un gratte-ciel, ils étaient venus dans la capitale de Kanto lui et sa mère pour voir son père. Le restaurant s'appelait d'ailleurs _Le noble Lockhlass_.

Une fois le dessert achevé, un immense gâteau parsemé de chantilly et de fraises, Red se leva et souleva doucement son pokémon qui s'était endormi. Il était 13h et des poussières, le garçon se leva de table, impatient d'aller faire une petite sieste. Ondine se leva à son tour et insista pour l'accompagner.

-Et ne faites pas de bêtises, lança malicieusement Lily.

Une fois qu'elle eut claqué la double porte, Ondine marcha aux côtés de Red.

-J'espère qu'elles ne t'ont pas embarrassées, dit-elle.

-Un peu mais c'est pas grave. Tu as beaucoup de chance tu sais, moi aussi j'aurai aimé avoir trois sœurs aînées.

-…

-Je me serai sentit moins seul.

-Il ne faut pas se fier à notre nombre, c'est parce que tu es fils unique que tu dis ça. J'aurai peut être approuvé si il en était autrement, mais je suis la benjamine, la dernière-née. C'est plus difficile à porter qu'on ne le croit.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est vrai qu'elles me taquinent gentiment et que sous leurs airs de pimbêches elles sont aimables et gentilles avec moi, elles sont cool aussi et jolies, mais… c'est elles qui ont la priorité sur l'attention de mes parents.

-Ah bon ? Et où sont tes parents ? Je ne les ai pas vus.

-Ils sont propriétaires de la grande piscine d'Azuria, connue dans tout Kanto. Ils ont eu l'idée originale d'y monter des spectacles pokémons et plus simplement de la remplir de pokémons aquatiques afin que les enfants comme les adultes puissent jouer et s'amuser avec.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu aimes tant les pokémons Eau, tu as grandi parmi eux.

-Oui. Les piscines de cette taille ne sont présentes que dans deux villes dans tout Kanto : Azuria bien sûr et Safrania. Mes parents y sont actuellement pour négocier un projet d'agrandissement des piscines déjà présentes dans les principales villes mais de taille plus modeste.

-Si je comprends bien, ils ont implantés des piscines dans les plus grandes villes de Kanto ! Eh bien ! Moi aussi j'aimerai nager avec des pokémons, ça serait drôle.

-Ils rentrent peu à la maison au fil du temps, et quand ils sont là, ils regardent surtout les aînées, leurs fréquentations, leurs problèmes, leurs petits amis, la nature qui fait grandir leurs corps… tout ce qui ne me concerne pas encore… je passe en dernier parce que je suis la plus jeune.

-… oh… je n'avais pas vu la chose sous cet angle…

-Mais si il n'y avait que ça, j'ai appris à faire avec…

-Si tu veux en parler, je suis là.

Red ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, entra et déposa Homura dans le lit avec les autres qui somnolaient toujours. Il retourna au séjour et sourit, Ondine était entrée, elle était assise sur le canapé, le garçon prit place à côté d'elle. Elle était calme mais mélancolique.

-Mes sœurs sont toutes passées avant moi et récemment, Lily m'a remise le flambeau qui lui a été transmise par Violette qui le tenait de Daisy. Donc tout le monde s'attend à ce que je fasse mieux qu'elles, si ce n'est les surpasser. J'avoue que ça me donne un trac pas possible… Mais le problème c'est que je suis la quatrième, donc même si je parviens à mieux briller que mes sœurs, personne ne le remarquera, pour tout le monde ce sera normal, dans l'ordre des choses.

Red comprenait mieux la dualité entre les deux Ondine. Voilà pourquoi elle était si heureuse avec les pokémons Eau et triste le reste du temps.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord. C'est vrai qu'aux premiers abords certains diraient ça, et je sais de quoi je parle…, dit Red en pensant à ce qui s'est passé dans l'arène d'Argenta. Mais d'autres penseront sûrement autrement et t'admireront si tu y mets tout ton cœur. Sois courageuse et ne te compare pas à tes sœurs, ça te bride et c'est inutile. Aucune d'entre elles n'est toi, tu n'es pas Daisy, Violette ou Lily, tu es Ondine, pas vrai ?

-C'est vrai… mais je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver… « Mettre tout mon cœur », « être courageuse », « être moi », ce ne sont que des mots.

-Alors transforme ces mots en réalité ! Ainsi tu leur donneras un sens.

Ondine se tourna vers son ami, les yeux grands ouverts. Il ne l'encourageait pas qu'avec les mots, il l'encourageait de tout son cœur, elle le voyait dans les yeux rouge du garçon d'où brûlait des flammes ardentes. Des plaques rouges brûlantes empourprèrent ses joues, mais elle sourit.

-Oui, je vais faire ça, merci.

Red fut soulagé en voyant ce sourire, il lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Je t'en prie.

Sur ce, elle sortit. Jamais Red ne le sut mais Ondine colla son longuement son dos à la porte qu'elle venait de fermer, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres, comme si les rougeurs de son visage lui étaient plaisantes. Elle finit par regagner sa chambre pour enfiler des vêtements plus saillants, elle n'aimait pas trop les robes, elle n'en mettait que pendant les repas de famille.

**oooooooooooooooo**

-Mademoiselle Ondine est sortie.

-Oh… et vous savez quand elle rentrera ? Demanda Red, un peu déçu.

-En général aux alentours de 19h.

19h ? Mais il était à peine 16h ! Azuria était aussi grande que ça pour qu'elle s'y promène si longtemps ? En tout cas ça contrariait ses projets de se promener avec elle comme guide, surtout qu'il comptait lui demander où se trouvait l'arène pokémon. Tant pis, il attendra en faisant un tour. Il sortit donc en compagnie d'Homura, les autres étant dans leur pokéball respective.

Azuria était en effet immense et belle. La famille d'Ondine avait eu raison de s'installer aux abords de la ville. Les gens n'étaient pas serrés mais quand même… Homura le guidait avec entrain, comme si il connaissait la ville.

-Sais-tu au moins où tu nous emmènes, Homura ?

-Pika, confirma le petit pokémon.

Il conduisit son dresseur devant une immense piscine avec pour emblème une otarie blanche joyeuse, sans doute un pokémon. Il y avait marqué en très gros « Arène pokémon ». L'arène était dans cette piscine ?

-Bon eh bien puisqu'on y est…

-Pika ! Répondit Homura plein d'entrain.

Red entra. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un aquarium géant, il vit même un banc de Poissirène et de Magicarpe passer devant les vitres, il y avait aussi de curieuses méduses bleues avec deux tentacules et des cercles rouge aux tempes et une pierre rouge au milieu du front. Red sortit son Pokédex pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

« Tentacool, pokémon méduse de type Eau/Poison ».

-On se croirait dans un paradis de pokémons aquatique, c'est génial ! Je comprends pourquoi ça a tant de succès.

-Bienvenue, puis-je vous aider ? Demanda la charmante hôtesse à l'accueil.

-Oui, je souhaiterais combattre le Champion pokémon de la ville.

-Bien, veuillez me confier votre carte de dresseur.

Red s'exécuta et attendit patiemment.

-Red Hikari… parfait, votre test-match aura lieu dans une demi-heure, vous affronterez Diane.

-Merci.

Red se dit qu'en attendant, il allait flâner dans l'aquarium pour rassembler de nouvelles données sur les pokémons Eau. Et ce fut payant. Il rencontra une otarie blanche plus grossière que celle représentée à l'extérieur, Otaria. Il y avait aussi des poissons plus gros que Magicarpe, des Poissoroy, l'évolution de Poissirène.

-… roi, reine… ne me dit pas que d'une fille il devient un garçon… si ?

Homura leva les yeux au ciel, son dresseur était bien naïf de penser des trucs pareils.

-Je me demande si ils ont un Lockhlass. Si c'est le cas, leur fortune est assurée.

Mais aucune trace du prince des océans. Red et Homura longèrent le couloir qui leur faisait face. Une flèche indiquait « tribunes ». Les deux compères se regardèrent et eurent la même idée. Curieux de voir la tête du Champion, ils se précipitèrent sur la porte avant qu'une main ne saisisse le dos de la veste de Red.

-Wa !

-C'est toi Red ?

Le garçon se retourna pour se retrouver face à une jeune fille brune légèrement plus âgée que lui portant une veste verte sous son bikini bleu foncé et des sandales.

-Heu… oui.

-La Championne attendra, tu dois d'abord me battre. Je suis Diane la Testeuse.

-LA Cham… waaa !

Red se fit entraîné de force par Diane dans une tout autre direction que l'arène. Elle l'entraîna dans une immense salle au plafond transparent, laissant filtrer la lumière du soleil. Elle se dirigea vers la piscine centrale où personne ne se baignait, car tout autour il y avait des bassins plus ou moins profonds où les gens s'amusaient avec les pokémons Eau. Elle le lâcha une fois qu'il fut au rectangle blanc dessiné au sol et retira sa veste. Red se remit de ses émotions tandis que Diane plongea dans l'eau et nagea à une vitesse folle de l'autre côté.

-Bien ! Échauffement terminé ! Clama-t-elle.

-Heu… alors on va commencer ?

-Oui.

-Ici ? Dans une piscine ?

Là c'était clair, Red était désavantagé. En face de lui il y avait bien un petit prolongement de terrain avant l'eau mais la majorité du terrain de combat était sur l'eau, à part quelques bouées de sécurité qui longeaient les lignes pour les nageurs.

-Exact, ici tu es dans l'arène d'Azuria, tous les dresseurs ici sont experts en pokémons Eau.

-Ok… et votre Champion est une fille ?

-Ouais, c'est la Sirène en short.

-Mais comment une sirène peut-elle enfiler un short ? Demanda Red, perplexe.

-Raaah ! Mais on s'en fiche de ça, c'est qu'un surnom ! C'est pour faire genre qu'elle est à l'aise dans l'eau.

-Encore heureux, ça aurait été bizarre que la Championne de pokémons Eau ne sache pas nager.

-T'as finit avec tes remarques débiles ? Prépares-toi à combattre ! En avant Psykokwak !

Un curieux canard jaune orangé se tenant la tête avec ses palmes apparut dans l'eau.

-Heu… j'ai droit à combien de pokémons ?

-Autant que tu veux, pour ma part je n'en utiliserai que deux.

« Psykokwak, pokémon canard de type Eau/Psy ».

Il valait mieux prendre un pokémon spécialisé dans les attaques à distance. De plus Goku et Shadow étaient sensibles aux attaques Psy.

-Je choisis Orihime !

La Papilusion apparut au-dessus du terrain.

-Psykokwak, fais le tomber dans l'eau avec ton Pistolet à O.

Diane avait raison, si Orihime tombait dans l'eau, ses ailes seraient engourdies et elle se noiera.

-Orihime, esquive et saupoudre-le de Poudre dodo !

Le canard ouvrit son bec d'où jaillit un jet d'eau. Orihime l'évita de justesse et vola au-dessus de lui en cercles, sa poudre dorée tombant sur le canard. Les enfants qui étaient sorti de l'eau pour voir ce combat étaient émerveillés.

-Allez Diane !

-Psykokwak, plonge.

Psykokwak s'exécuta et remonta à la surface dans le dos d'Orihime, suffisamment loin. Diane fit un clin d'œil à son jeune public avant de se recentrer sur son adversaire.

-Fais-le tomber avec Choc mental !

-Sors-le de l'eau avec Choc mental !

Le duel se transforma en guerre de volonté. Choc mental n'était pas une attaque que l'on pouvait physiquement voir. Les deux pokémons étaient entourés d'une aura bleue et se concentraient au maximum pour faire plier la volonté de l'autre. Psykokwak céda et fut soulevé avec violence pour être projeté contre le mur, hors du terrain.

-Ouais ! Bravo Orihime !

-Lilu ! Fit-elle, fière d'elle.

-… Psykokwak revient. Je n'aime pas utiliser les pokémons des autres mais puisqu'elle l'a voulu, Poissirène, go !

-Poissi poissi.

Là c'était clair, déloger ce pokémon de l'eau sera plus difficile.

-Poissirène, plonge !

La pokémon poisson disparut sous l'eau, ce qui compliquait d'avantage les choses. Orihime ne pouvait pas voler éternellement, contrairement à son adversaire qui pouvait rester indéfiniment dans l'eau.

-Koud'korne !

Poissirène jaillit de l'eau dans le dos d'Orihime et lui donna un violent coup de sa corne qui le déséquilibra. Il se stabilisa à temps au-dessus de l'eau.

-Picpic !

À peine de nouveau dans l'eau, Poissirène sauta à nouveau, corne en avant sur son adversaire.

-Choc mental !

Orihime repoussa son adversaire plus loin et reprit de l'altitude. Son dresseur consulta son Pokédex et remarqua qu'Orihime avait appris une nouvelle attaque. Il sourit.

-Orihime, vole le plus haut possible et essaye de trouver Poissirène.

Orihime acquiesça et prit de l'altitude, hors de portée d'un nouveau Koud'korne.

-Connaître sa position ne te sauvera pas plus que d'aller le plus haut possible, Poissirène Cascade !

Un pilier d'eau jaillit au cœur de la piscine, chevauché par Poissirène. Red était surpris mais s'attendait à ce que Diane trouve une solution.

-Orihime, Tornade !

Prenant Poissirène de cours, la Papilusion battit très rapidement de ses ailes, créant une bourrasque qui repoussa son adversaire dans les airs.

-Poissirène ! S'exclama Diane.

-Et maintenant Choc mental !

À l'instar de Psykokwak, Poissirène se retrouva hors de l'eau, écrasée contre un mur du gymnase.

-C'est pas possible ! J'ai perdu !

Orihime vola jusqu'à son dresseur qui la prise dans ses bras.

-Bravo Orihime, t'as été sensationnelle !

-Pika ! Félicita Homura.

-Lilu ! Fit la Papilusion, heureuse.

Les enfants applaudirent le vainqueur et la vaincue.

-Bravo Red, tu t'es bien débrouillé.

Red se tourna sur le côté et reconnut Ondine dans sa tenue et coiffure de tous les jours.

-Tu étais là alors ? Sourit Red.

Homura escalada la jeune fille et se frotta à elle. Ondine lui caressa la tête.

-Oui, désolée d'être partie brusquement mais j'avais des affaires importantes à régler.

-Je comprends. Mais dis-moi, puisque tu connais bien cet endroit, tu dois aussi connaître la Championne !

-Tu l'as devant toi, répondit-elle simplement.

-… PARDON ? ! ! ! ! !

-PIKACHUPI ? ! ! ! !

-Héhé, je suis Ondine Mizu, la Sirène en short, actuelle Championne pokémon d'Azuria.

Red écarquilla les yeux, la bouche grande ouverte. Comment avait-il pu être aussi aveugle ? Sa grande maîtrise des pokémons Eau, la disparition du Champion d'Azuria dans les journaux, l'agression qu'elle a subit de la part de la Team Rocket, le rôle important légué par ses sœurs, son sexe, tout concordait !

Ondine reprit la pokéball contenant sa Poissirène des mains de Diane.

-Merci beaucoup de l'avoir testé.

-Ouais, mais tu n'as pas des duels qui t'attendent ? Demanda Diane.

-J'ai fait une petite pause pour assister à votre match. Et bien on se retrouve dans l'arène, Red, Homura.

-Heu oui…

-Pi…

Ondine prit Homura et le déposa dans les bras de son dresseur avant de partir en courant. Diane agita sa main devant lui.

-Eh oh, maintenant que tu es sur la liste d'attente, tu peux te rendre dans l'arène principale.

-Hein ? Oh oui ! Merci pour le match !

Portant toujours Homura, Red se précipita à la sortie.

-Curieux garçon, commenta Diane, alors que Red pensait la même chose d'elle.

**oooooooooooooooo**

-Pour ceux qui nous rejoignent, bienvenue en direct de l'arène d'Azuria ! Je me nomme Julie, je serai chargée de commenter les rencontres !

Contrairement à Kathy, Julie était plus posée mais enthousiaste quand même. Elle était aussi plus âgée et aux formes féminines certaines. Elle avait de charmants yeux améthyste et de longs cheveux attachés couleur cyan. Ses oreilles étaient des petites nageoires cyan ressemblant à des ailes de chauve-souris, contrairement aux oreilles de chat de Kathy. Et pour parfaire son petit cosplay, une queue se terminant en nageoires sortait de son short.

-Après cette petite pause, nous retrouvons la Championne d'Azuria, Ondine !

Ondine salua son public avec entrain.

-Son prochain challenger sera… Sarao Yuki du Bourg-Palette ! Il concourt pour son deuxième badge.

-Merci ! Merci public aimé ! S'anima Sarao en agitant les bras sous les ovations.

Red arriva juste à temps pour voir son ami se positionner de son côté du terrain. L'arène était une reconstitution de la mer de Kanto avec des îles rocheuses émergeant de la piscine qui naturellement était encore plus grande que celle de tout à l'heure. L'île devant Sarao devait sûrement représenter Cramois'île, l'île volcanique très appréciée des touristes et ces rocs groupés sortant de l'eau les mystérieuses Îles Écume. Sur le côté gauche, un bout de terrain assimilé à Bourg-Palette et à droite, un bout de terrain de Parmanie. Red s'empressa de s'installer sur les bancs des challengers.

-Tiens, toi aussi tu es là.

Red se tourna vivement à sa droite, il reconnaîtrait cette voix entre mille.

-Tiens Green, salut.

-Red !

Blue se jeta sur lui et le prit vigoureusement dans ses bras. Le garçon ne savait pas si il devait se méfier ou si la Blue menaçante s'était définitivement envolée.

-Alors tu es parvenu à sortir du Mont Sélénite finalement ? Demanda-t-elle, tout sourire.

_Pas grâce à toi_, brûlait-il d'envie de lui répondre mais il valait mieux s'abstenir en présence de Green. En fait, Red lui-même ne savait pas quoi en penser. Lui et Blue se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient petits et jamais il ne l'avait vu sous ce jour-là. Il aurait voulu lui poser des questions mais comme lisant dans ses pensées, Blue posa discrètement son doigt sur ses lèvres avant de s'assoir à la gauche de Red.

-C'est formidable, nous sommes tous les cinq à Azuria, dit-elle avec entrain.

-… Damien est là ?

-Il a affronté Ondine tout à l'heure, répondit Blue. Il a perdu.

-Aïe…

-Il pouvait en être autrement avec ses pokémons si faibles, ajouta Green.

-C'est normal que Salamèche soit moins fort qu'un pokémon Eau, fit remarquer Red.

-Bien entraîné, un Salamèche a le potentiel pour battre un Onix et Damien n'avait toujours pas obtenu le badge Roche.

Red fronça les sourcils.

-Et si tu arrêtais de rabaisser les autres ? Avant que les autres ne te méprisent tous ?

-Je me fiche de l'avis des autres, répondit calmement Green. Je suis bien au-dessus d'eux.

-Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas te retrouver tout seul et tu ne pourras plus t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, prévint Red.

-Ce serait au contraire heureux, puisque je n'ai besoin de personne, et surtout pas de minables boulets.

Blue attrapa vivement des deux mains le poignet de Red avant que son poing ne parte directement à la figure de Green.

-Nous avons juste une façon de dresser nos pokémons qui nous est propre Green, dit Blue en tentant d'apaiser les esprits. Et tu sais que si quelque chose te préoccupe, tu peux nous en parler.

Blue n'avait pas tort, peut être que Green leur cachait quelque chose qui le rongeait. Après tout il n'avait jamais été comme ça avant… leur départ. Plus le temps passait, plus il devenait arrogant, solitaire et hautain.

-Ah je sais ! Ton Abra te manipule par télépathie !

Homura se gifla le front.

-Non, répondit simplement Green.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr de toi ? Demanda Red.

-Parce qu'enfermés dans leur pokéball, les pokémons ne peuvent pas libérer leur pouvoir de l'extérieur.

-…

-Et là tu as l'air bien bête, commenta malicieusement Blue.

Red rougit en se massant la nuque.

-Incroyable ! Le Magnéti de notre challenger a foudroyé Stari !

Le trio se concentra sur le match. Magnéti était une espèce de boule de métal avec des boulons, un œil et deux aimants sur les côtés. « Magnéti, pokémon aimant de type Electrik ». Il flottait au-dessus de l'eau. Ondine rappela Stari pour sortir son évolution et son meilleur pokémon, Staross. Son Armure la protégea des attaques électriques de Magnéti et le réduit en tas de ferraille avec une Charge bien placée. Sarao le rappela.

-Où est-ce qu'il a trouvé un pokémon pareil ? Demanda Red.

-Aux abords de la Centrale électrique je suppose, répondit Blue. Elle attire de nombreux pokémon sauvages de type Electrik comme Pikachu ou Magnéti.

-Je comprends.

Sarao lança son Bulbizarre. Staross cessa alors ses attaques aquatiques pour des attaques physiques, Sarao profita de la proximité de son adversaire pour y planter une Vampigraine. Ondine tenta de s'en débarrasser avec Tour rapide mais les Fouets liane de Bulbizarre achevèrent l'étoile de mer.

-Félicitations ! Sarao Yuki a vaincu la Championne !

Sarao prit Bulbizarre dans ses bras et fit le tour de l'arène en levant son pokémon, ivre de joie.

-Quel crétin…, commenta Green.

-Mais il a gagné, insista Blue.

-Il avait le bon type.

-Magnéti aussi avait théoriquement l'avantage, fit remarquer Red.

-Mais il n'était pas suffisamment entraîné.

Où est-ce que Green voulait en venir ? Il était bien au-dessus des provocations gratuites. Pourtant il persistait à s'enfoncer toujours plus dans le noir.

Pendant que Sarao, Red et Blue se retrouvaient et discutaient gaiement, Ondine balaya tous les autres adversaires qui se présentèrent à elle. Ni les Pikachu, ni les Magnéti, ni les Voltorbe ne parvinrent à électrocuter Staross.

-Le prochain adversaire est Green Chen du Bourg-Palette qui concourt pour son deuxième badge !

-Bonne chance ! Fit Sarao, enthousiaste.

-Tu vas l'avoir ce deuxième badge ! Encouragea Blue.

-… essaye de l'avoir.

C'était la chose la plus aimable que Red était capable de lui dire pour l'instant. Quant à Green, il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre aux encouragements de ses amis, il se leva et marcha jusqu'à Ondine, elle lui serra la main en souriant.

-Alors c'est toi l'ami de Red ? D'après ce qu'il dit, tu t'adapte à toutes les situations ?

-J'ai déjà gagné, affirma Green en lâchant la main d'Ondine et se retrouva sur son côté du terrain.

Ondine ne dit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Elle gagna son côté du terrain, ses pokémons étaient rétablis. Elle envoya Stari et Green envoya un pokémon des plus étranges. Un groupe de six œufs roses dotés de bouche et d'yeux apparut sur son côté du terrain, au sec.

« Noeunoeuf, pokémon œufs de type Plante ». Apparemment l'équipe de Green comptait un nouveau membre des plus redoutables, surtout face aux pokémons Eau.

-Noeunoeuf, Balle-graine.

-Stari, replie-toi sous l'eau.

Stari qui flottait au-dessus de l'eau s'enfonça, évitant la nuée de graines lancées par son adversaire. Mais Noeunoeuf poursuivait son attaque, les graines éclaboussaient l'eau de la vaste piscine mais rien n'indiquait que Stari était touchée.

-Charge !

Stari émergea soudain sur la droite de Noeunoeuf, tournant sur elle-même.

-Noeunoeuf, Protection.

Une barrière dorée apparut brièvement devant le pokémon Plante avant de devenir invisible. Stari fut repoussée.

-Maintenant Balle-graine !

Ondine allait utiliser Armure de Stari mais c'était déjà trop tard, la nuée de graines atteignit son but cette fois-ci. Le coup fut critique, Ondine n'eut d'autre choix que de rappeler son pokémon.

-Et une victoire pour le challenger ! Clama Julie. Noeunoeuf a battu Stari ! Il ne reste plus qu'un pokémon pour notre Championne !

Un instant plus tard, Staross fit son apparition sur le terrain.

-Dispersion !

Dispersion ? Mais où Green voulait-il envoyé les œufs ? Ils étaient encore sur l'îlot représentant Cramois'île. Cinq œufs sur six se jetèrent à l'eau. Heureusement qu'ils flottaient sans problèmes. Staross chargea sur l'œuf resté sur la terre ferme mais il était encore protégé par Protection. Ce qui voulait dire que les autres étaient vulnérables.

-Incroyable ! Voilà une stratégie peu habituelle, séparer le groupe d'œuf que forme Noeunoeuf, qu'est-ce que mijote Green ? Oh ! On dirait qu'ils se positionnent sur les points cardinaux !

En effet, les six œufs étaient à présent répartis au Nord, au Sud, à l'Est, à l'Ouest, au Nord-est et au Sud-ouest de la piscine.

-Balle-graine !

La rafale de graines était moins fournie individuellement mais avait l'avantage de viser dans toutes les directions. Staross se retrouvait cernée.

-Staross, plonge !

L'étoile de mer évita la rafale venant de toutes les directions.

-Stop, ordonna Green.

C'était l'occasion que guettait Ondine.

-Staross, Météores en tournant sur toi-même !

Staross sortit de l'eau au centre du terrain et se mit à tourner sur elle-même en envoyant des étoiles lumineuses dans toutes les directions, inévitable pour les six œufs qui reçurent tous le coup.

-Tour rapide !

Staross se mit à tourner sur elle-même à une vitesse folle tel un boomerang et fit le tour du champ de bataille en heurtant les six œufs, ceux qui n'étaient pas encore dans l'eau rejoignirent leur congénères, c'était peut-être un pokémon Plante mais Staross avait l'avantage du terrain à présent. L'idée du six en un était bien trouvée mais Ondine avait habilement déjoué cette ruse. Red l'encouragea, Green avait besoin d'une bonne défaite pour remettre son humilité en place.

-J'ai gagné, dit Green.

-Hein ? Demanda Ondine, surprise.

-Maintenant Noeunoeuf ! Zénith !

Le pokémon se mit à briller intensément et un puissant rayon de soleil traversa les vitres transparentes du plafond. « Zénith, fait briller intensément le soleil et donne plus de puissance aux attaques Feu et Plante ». Mais Noeunoeuf n'était pas en position d'attaquer… où est-ce que Green voulait en venir.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Alors qu'Ondine allait achever le pokémon Plante, des herbes jaillirent de la piscine par centaines ! Des herbes, des plantes de toute sorte, puisant dans la lumière du soleil et l'eau abondante de la piscine. Bientôt, le champ de bataille devint un marécage ! Tout le monde était ébahi.

-Voilà la vraie supériorité. Balle-graine n'était pas destiné à tes pokémons mais au terrain et Zénith a fait éclore ses graines, le terrain est à présent sous MON contrôle.

-Le terrain a peut être changé, mais Staross reste supérieure ! Tour rapide !

Staross chargeait sur son adversaire mais fut soudain entourée de lianes qui la ligotèrent sur place. Red devina facilement pourquoi, c'était Noeunoeuf qui usait de ses pouvoirs psychiques sur les plantes, mais Ondine garda son sang-froid.

-Météores !

Mais hélas, Noeunoeuf se dispersa et si deux entre eux se prirent le coup, les quatre autres encerclèrent Staross.

-Celui qui contrôle le terrain contrôle le match. Cette fois-ci, ce sera une attaque qui t'es destinée. Tu as perdu, Balle-graine !

Staross s'affala un instant plus tard.

-C'est… c'est… c'est incroyable ! C'est fou ! Unique ! Magique ! Merveilleux ! Extraordinaire ! Avec une stratégie jamais, au grand jamais vue dans cette arène ! La piscine et devenue un marécage et Green a remporté une victoire totale, Ondine n'a défait aucun de ses pokémons !

-Bravo Green ! Applaudit Blue.

Red était dépité. Il se tourna vers Blue qui s'enthousiasmait de la victoire de leur meilleur ami. C'est fou comme le garçon l'enviait, lui aussi aurait aimé être capable de pardonner facilement à Green pour ce qu'il avait dit.

-Il ne lui reste plus que six badges à avoir…

Blue lui donna une claque énergique dans le dos.

-Il ne nous talonne pas de si loin, nous aussi on va l'avoir ce badge !

-Ouais…

-En raison d'un incident technique, les matchs sont interrompus pour l'instant, annonça Julie.

Blue prit la main de Red, le fit se lever et marcha vers Green qui revenait vers eux.

-Et si on allait se promener ? Proposa-t-elle. Rien que tous les trois.

-Pika !

-Tous les trois ET Homura, précisa-t-elle en riant.

Alors que Green allait pour partir sans répondre, la main libre de Blue se referma sur la sienne. Elle lui souriait gaiement. Pour la première fois, Green sembla perdre cette expression de rejet, il semblait indécis, comme si il ne savait pas quoi faire. Red crut entrevoir une possibilité, alors il la saisit.

-Allons-y ! Dit-il avec son entrain retrouvé.

Blue acquiesça vivement, elle entraîna joyeusement ses deux amis par la main, Homura grimpa sur l'épaule de son dresseur.

-C'est une belle journée vous ne trouvez pas ? Demanda-t-elle quand ils furent à l'extérieur. On va manger une glace ?

-Ouais, une bonne glace à la pomme !

-Pika ! Approuva vivement Homura.

-… si ça vous amuse, répondit Green, se faisant plus tiré par Blue qu'autre chose.

Et en effet, cela les amusaient. Certes Green plombait un peu l'ambiance en léchant sa glace à la menthe tandis que Blue tentait de le faire rentrer dans son dialogue animé avec Red, en vain. Elle donna alors un malicieux coup de langue dans la glace de Green pour le faire réagir. Ce dernier la regarda longuement, il semblait partagé entre lui parler et s'abstenir.

-Pika ! Pikapi ! S'agitait Homura en tendant les bras.

Red lui sourit et lui tendit sa glace à la pomme. Le Pikachu ne se priva pas pour en croquer un bout.

-Quel gourmand.

-Pi pi pi, répondit fièrement le pokémon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Demanda Blue.

-Hm… peut être ce que je dis comme excuse à maman quand je mange beaucoup, que c'est un jeune pokémon en pleine croissance.

Homura acquiesça avec un sourire malicieux.

-Quel petit coquin, commenta Blue en lui gratouillant le menton.

-Kaaa.

-Dis Blue, tu crois pouvoir battre Ondine ? Demanda Red.

-Bien sûr !

-Et comment ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle simplement.

-…t'es une sacrée optimiste.

-Avec Misty et Touchou ça devrait suffire.

-Misty ?

-Oui, Miss Ty ou Misty si tu préfères. C'est ma nouvelle arme secrète.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si spécial, cette demoiselle ?

-Elle peut attirer les pokémons sauvages vers moi.

-C'est moi ou bien les coups en traître sont ta spécialité ? Demanda Red suspicieux.

-Hihi, à chacun sa spécialité, très cher. Et la tienne ?

-Heu… je dirais l'équilibre entre les attaques à distance et les attaques physiques.

-Ok. Les Champions eux se spécialisent dans un unique type, mais ça ne les rends pas plus facile à battre.

-J'ai vu…

Red jeta un coup d'œil à Green, assis droit comme un i, les jambes croisées. Le garçon à casquette se pencha vers Blue et lui chuchota :

-Tu crois qu'on devrait lui dire pour le Mont Sélénite ? La Team Rocket et tout ?

-Si tu veux, mais je ne pense pas que ça serait utile.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il est déjà assez concentré sur son prochain objectif pour s'en soucier.

-On va voir. Eh Green, tu es passé par le Mont Sélénite aussi ?

-Oui, j'y ai capturé un Onix.

Red écarquilla les yeux. Un Onix ? Cet immense serpent de pierre ?

-Wa, lâcha-t-il. Moi j'en ai pas vu…

Green se leva.

-Où vas-tu ? Demanda Blue.

-J'ai à faire, à plus, dit-il simplement en s'éloignant.

-… bon, je dois aller au Centre pokémon.

Blue regarda ses deux amis s'éloigner dans la direction opposée l'un de l'autre, elle soupira. Ça n'allait définitivement pas être aisé de tenir position, prise en étau entre deux camps. Une chose était sûre, elle n'avait ni l'intention de choisir, ni l'intention de les laisser.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

Les matchs avaient repris le lendemain, la démonstration de force de Green avait impressionné tout le monde. Il en était devenu le challenger préféré des habitants d'Azuria. Red ne pouvait nier qu'il était talentueux mais cette popularité n'allait pas le rendre plus humble hélas…

Mais pour l'instant, Red était confronté à un dilemme cornélien : qui encourager entre Blue son amie d'enfance et Ondine, sa nouvelle amie qui se surpassait à chaque nouveau match. Elle ne ménageait pas ses efforts et ça, ses adversaires le sentaient passer.

-Allez Blue, courage Ondine !

-Pikachupi ! Pichuchu ! Encourageait Homura.

Pikachupi signifiait « Blue » et Pichuchu signifiait « Ondine », apparemment le Pikachu était aussi indécis que son dresseur.

Blue engagea avec Misty, un petit pokémon mauve doté de pieds, à tête ronde avec comme chevelure de grosses feuilles bien vertes. Red se demanda alors quel pouvait bien être ce pokémon.

« Mystherbe, pokémon herbe de type Plante/Poison ». Celui de Blue était une femelle. Misty réussit à battre Stari grâce à une technique imparable qui absorbait l'énergie de l'étoile de mer, Vol-vie. Le duel avait néanmoins un peu duré car la technique, bien que très efficaces sur les pokémons Eau était faible. Staross fit son apparition, Misty résista aux attaques d'Eau mais pas aux attaques physiques. Blue envoya ensuite Nini… ou du moins un pokémon qui lui ressemblait, mais la Nidorane semblait avoir doublé en taille.

« Nidorina, pokémon rongeur de type Poison, évolution de Nidorane ». Ça expliquait tout. Nini ne parvint pas à battre Staross mais l'avait affaiblie. Ondine utilisa alors la pratique technique Soin qui comme son nom l'indiquait, régénéra son pokémon tandis que Cara fit son apparition sur le terrain et affaiblit lentement mais sûrement Staross. Blue finit par le rappeler pour envoyer Touchou qui foudroya Staross en un seul coup, rendue faible par les incessantes Mimi-queue discrètes de Nini et Kara. Blue remporta son second badge.

Blue se précipita sur Red qui, une fois de plus, subit une agréable mais vigoureuse embrassade qui le renversa en arrière.

-Oups, fit Blue. Ça va ?

-Je tâche de survive, assura Red avec un sourire un peu douloureux.

Cet élan d'affection n'échappa pas à Ondine, toujours de son côté du terrain, elle plissa les yeux et se retint de dire tout haut ce qu'elle pensait de cette fille impudente. Elle prit vivement le badge Cascade qu'Otaria lui tendait, marcha d'un pas lourd jusqu'à Blue qui s'était redressée avec Red et lui prit fermement le poignet et enfonça le badge dans sa main.

-Félicitation, dit Ondine d'un ton lugubre.

Red déglutit, pensant qu'Ondine avait mal digéré cette défaite face à Blue. Il n'avait rien dit à Ondine à propos du coup en traître que Blue lui avait asséné au Mont Sélénite, il lui avait juste dit qu'une pierre lui était tombée dessus.

-Bien merci, Ondine, remercia Blue, nullement inquiétée par l'attitude hostile de la Championne. À toi de jouer Red, faut que tu gagnes !

-Oui.

Sans avoir attendu la réponse de Blue, Ondine avait déjà regagné son côté du terrain.

-Le prochain challenger n'est autre que Red Hikari du Bourg-Palette qui concourt pour son second badge !

Red rassembla son courage, se leva de sa place et rejoignit son côté du terrain en compagnie d'Homura.

-Tu te sens d'attaque ?

-Pika !

-Je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais comme j'ai l'intention de transformer les mots en réalité, je ne te laisserai aucune chance ! Promit Ondine.

Red lui sourit et hocha la tête.

-Que le match commence ! Clama Julie.

Ondine envoya Stari pour commencer. Il va falloir agir en un éclair, dans tous les sens du terme.

-En avant Homura !

Homura bondit sur Cramois'île, fin prêt.

-D'entrée de jeu, notre challenger envoies un pokémon Electrik, Pikachu !

-Stari Vibraqua !

Du cœur de Stari jaillit des anneaux aqueux. Homura plongea sur le côté, des étincelles grésillaient à ses joues. Ondine le remarqua et en un éclair…

-Stari, Armure !

-Go Homura, relâche ton Éclair !

Le flux électrique frappa Stari de plein fouet. Elle s'affala à moitié dans l'eau. Elle avait résisté avec bravoure.

-Vite, un autre Éclair !

Red ne pouvait pas se permettre qu'Homura soit affaibli. Il aura besoin de toutes ses forces pour combattre Staross, mais Ondine n'allait pas le laisser faire sans réagir et cette fois, Vibraqua frappa Homura de plein fouet. Il se releva, toujours sur son île mais il avait un air bizarre. Sa tête dodelinait.

-Oh non !

-Et si, Homura est confus, confirma Ondine. Il a maintenant une chance sur deux de voir son coup se retourner contre lui.

Le Pikachu semblait en effet ivre mais chargeait toujours son attaque.

-Chuu kapiiii !

L'attaque d'Homura s'éleva à la verticale et tomba du plafond droit sur… Stari qui la mit définitivement K.O. Red soupira de soulagement.

-Le challenger a vaincu le premier pokémon de notre Championne avec vitesse et précision fantastique ! Il ne lui reste plus qu'un pokémon à vaincre mais non des moindres !

Staross apparut au-dessus de l'eau de la piscine.

-Homura, repli.

Le Pikachu hocha mollement la tête et tituba jusqu'à son dresseur, toujours étourdi. Il allait falloir attendre que ça passe, Red n'avait rien pour soigner la confusion de ses pokémons, néanmoins il lui donna une super potion.

-Red change de pokémon ! Nous attendons tous avec impatience de savoir quel sera le prochain.

-En avant, Astérix !

La pokéball s'ouvrit et un petit pokémon rouge orangé doté de deux champignons dans le dos fit son apparition, il s'agissait du Paras qui l'avait aidé au Mont Sélénite.

-Red utilise un Paras, un choix judicieux car, pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, Paras est à moitié Plante.

-Tu es prêt à en découdre ?

-Paras ! Confirma Astérix.

-Alors Para-spore !

Un nuage de poussière verte sortit des champignons d'Astérix et entoura son corps. Le nuage s'étendit vers Staross.

-Staross, on va attaquer à distance pour éviter la paralysie, Météores !

La nuée d'étoiles lumineuse frappa Astérix mais celui-ci tint bon. Il était vrai que le Paras manquait cruellement d'expérience en combat contrairement aux autres membres de l'équipe de Red, mais le garçon lui faisait confiance.

-Plonge et fais-le !

Astérix plongea dans l'eau et disparut de la surface. Pour Ondine, c'était une erreur tactique. Météores marchait aussi bien sous l'eau que sur terre. De plus Para-spore perdait son efficacité sous l'eau et enfin, Staross était maître du terrain.

-Tour rapide !

Un instant plus tard, Astérix fut propulsé hors de l'eau, Staross bondit à sa suite, tournant autour de lui et le harcelant de coups dans les airs. Red resta déglutit et serra les dents en voyant son Paras se faire malmener.

-Maintenant envoies-le à terre !

Staross passa au-dessus d'Astérix en continuant à tourner sur elle-même pour le coup de grâce.

-Maintenant Astérix, relâche l'attaque Patience !

Le Paras se mit à briller, leva ses griffes et les abattit en direction de son adversaire, qui provoqua un rayon lumineux qui frappa de plein fouet tous les dégâts qu'il avait enduré. Staross s'arrêta de tourner sur elle-même et tomba, mais Astérix suivait sa chute de près, saupoudrant l'étoile de mer de Para-spore.

-Expédie-la sur la terre ferme avec Griffe !

D'un coup bien placé, Astérix expédia Staross sur les rocheuses Îles Écume avant de tomber dans l'eau.

-Staross ! Vite Météores !

Malgré sa paralysie, l'étoile de mer parvint à lancer son attaque qui acheva Astérix. Red s'empressa de le rappeler.

-Soin !

Le cœur de Staross se mit à briller et régénéra son énergie sans pour autant être guérie de la paralysie. Elle pouvait effectuer des attaques à distances mais elle ne pouvait plus attaquer physiquement.

-À toi, Magicarpe !

Le pokémon Eau apparut dans la piscine, dans son élément.

-Ça alors ! Red continue le duel avec un Magicarpe, un choix des plus surprenants !

-Vibraqua !

-Vibraqua ! Répliqua Ondine.

Les anneaux aqueux s'entrechoquèrent mais ceux de Staross étaient plus puissants. Heureusement, Magicarpe plongea et évita habilement l'attaque. Il sauta hors de l'eau et recommença, cette fois-ci, il toucha Staross de plein fouet. Ondine, emportée par l'urgence de la situation et par l'excitation de ce combat oublia quelle devait limiter Staross face aux dresseurs ne possédant qu'un badge.

-Staross, Tonnerre !

En un instant, des étincelles jaillirent autour du corps de Staross et une grande vague électrique frappa Magicarpe avec un grand raffut. C'était une attaque Electrik de niveau supérieur, au-delà d'Éclair ou d'Étincelle. Magicarpe ne put y résister. Red le rappela, impressionné. Alors c'était ça un Champion. Vraiment redoutable ! Les sœurs d'Ondine ne s'étaient pas trompées en lui confiant l'arène.

-Ça va mieux Homura ?

-Pika, confirma-t-il.

-Alors gagnons ce match ! Vas-y !

Homura bondit sur Cramois'île. Red eut la furtive impression de vivre une bataille navale façon pokémon.

-Staross, Armure !

-Homura, Éclair !

Homura électrocuta Staross le plus longuement possible. Cependant Staross résista.

-Vibraqua !

Staross créa un anneau aqueux mais ce dernier lui revint dessus. Ondine sursauta, son pokémon était confus !

-Para-spore d'Astérix, Vibraqua de Magicarpe et maintenant la dernière pièce de mon plan, Homura ! Éclair pleine puissance !

-Piiiiiii kaaaaa chuuuuuu !

Homura exécuta de nouveau son attaque qui acheva définitivement l'étoile de mer. Le match était finit et grâce au travail d'équipe des trois pokémons, Red venait de gagner son deuxième badge, plus que six marches à gravir ! Néanmoins il se sentit un peu triste, cela signifiait qu'il devait partir, quitter Azuria pour poursuivre son voyage. Ces quatre jours avec Ondine avaient été amusants et sans doute aura-t-il du mal à lui dire au revoir, mais il devra trouver ce courage. Elle lui serra chaleureusement la main après lui avoir remis le badge Cascade. Elle aussi savait que c'était inévitable qu'il poursuive son voyage mais elle calma la peine de son cœur en se disant qu'un jour ou l'autre, c'était sûr, ils se retrouveront.

**ooooooooooooo**

**Nicolas : Et voilà, un des chapitres qui m'a été des plus plaisant à écrire, il contient beaucoup de mes passages préférés. **

**Red, tout rouge : Comme la scène du repas?**

**Nicolas : Tout a fait, et aussi quand Ondine annonce qu'elle est la Championne XD Bref, merci de me lire et à bientôt, et n'oubliez pas de commenter T^T **


	12. Troisième impact, devenir plus fort

**Chapitre 12 : Troisième impact, devenir plus fort**

**oooooooo**

**Nicolas : Et nous revoilà! Ha ha ha! Alors mon cher Steve, qu'est-ce que vous prenez comme drogue? Quoi? C'est pas la bonne émission? Heu... héhé ^^' Effacez moi tout ça! Bonsoir à toutes, bonjour à toutes, rebienvenu dans le monde pokémon, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que le Chapitre 13 n'est pas encore finit, mais il le sera sous peu. Or donc le 12ème chapitre, plein d'action, de baston, de désillusions, de révélations, de défaites cuisantes et de victoire incroyables! **

**Red : Vaste programme, on va tâcher d'y survivre.**

**Homura confirme : Pikachu...**

**Nicolas : Alors tout de suite, la suite!**

**oooooooooooooo**

-Encore merci Astérix. On se reverra bientôt, sourit Red.

Le Paras hocha joyeusement la tête avant de retourner dans sa pokéball. Red pianota sur le PC de Léo et posa la pokéball dans la machine, elle disparut et une nouvelle apparut. Le garçon la prit et regarda à travers la coque rouge transparente, Goku son Ferosinge lui souriait en agitant la patte.

-Bon retour parmi nous Goku ! Bon et maintenant, voyons les mails…

Il avait reçu deux nouveaux mails, tous étaient de la part de Petite abeille, le nouveau pseudo de Yellow. Le premier était un message d'encouragement en vue de son combat contre Ondine, il avait envoyé un mail avant le combat, et un autre le félicitant. Elle était touchante et mignonne. Maintenant qu'il avait remporté son second badge, il comptait se rendre à Safrania, la capitale de Kanto pour défier son Champion. Red en tremblait d'excitation. Il tapa un mot de remerciement, inutile de lui résumer le duel vu qu'elle l'avait vu à la télévision. Il lui annonça sa prochaine destination avant d'éteindre l'ordinateur. Il récupéra sa carte et se dirigea vers les téléphones. Il composa le numéro du Professeur Chen.

-Allô ? Demanda ce dernier.

-Bonjour Professeur.

-Ah Red ! Ça fait un petit moment que tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles de toi. Mais comme tu n'as hélas pas de portable, je ne peux te joindre directement.

-Oui, je commence à regretter d'avoir pensé que c'était inutile. Est-ce que les pokémons que j'ai capturés vont bien ? Et vous avez reçu Astérix ?

-Oui ne t'en fait pas, sa pokéball vient juste d'arriver et tous tes pokémons sont en pleine forme.

-Tant mieux.

-Alors ce Pokédex ? Ça avance ?

-Oui, j'ai 18 pokémons et j'en ai rencontré 52 en tout.

-Bravo, j'ai les dernières statistiques de tes amis et je suis heureux de voir qu'eux aussi ne chôment pas, Green a attrapé 23 pokémons sur 53 et Blue, 16 sur 60.

-Elle en a rencontrée tant que ça ? S'étonna Red.

-Oui et pour rassembler le plus de données possibles, il faut non seulement analyser les pokémons mais également les capturer.

-Je ferai mon possible. Dites Professeur.

-Oui ? Je t'écoute.

-… vous n'avez pas trouvé Green bizarre avant son départ ?

-…

-Parce que… déjà il a commencé à m'ignorer, ensuite quand je pensais que tout redevenais normal il m'a sucré Évoli et plus le temps passe plus il devient méprisant… et arrogant. Blue et moi le connaissons depuis si longtemps et jamais… on ne l'a vu comme ça.

-Oui, il était inévitable que cela se répercute sur vous aussi…

-S'il vous plaît c'est important, dites-moi ce que vous savez ! Hurla presque Red, s'attirant des regards.

-… je ne devrais peut être pas, mais il est vrai que si les choses empirent, alors il faut agir. Eh bien Xénos est revenu à Bourg-Palette et l'a amené avec lui.

-Où ça ? Insista Red.

-Je ne sais pas, aucun des deux ne me l'a dit, mais Xénos fait partie des meilleurs dresseurs de Kanto et si je devais faire un classement, il figurerait parmi les 20 meilleurs dresseurs du monde, c'est pour ça que je ne me suis pas fait de soucis… seulement en revenant, Green était changé. Du moins il a commencé, j'ai minimalisé en pensant que… oh et puis ce n'est pas la peine de me chercher des excuses.

-Vous savez où est votre fils en ce moment ?

-Dans une ville de Johto, Ébenelle.

-Je vais parler à Green, du moins je vais essayer de le rattraper, merci professeur.

-Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander, c'est moi qui devrai intervenir.

-Ne vous en faites pas. Je l'aurai fait, que vous me le demandiez ou non.

Red raccrocha et inspira un bon coup. Xénos, le père de Green est un grand dresseur reconnu dans tout Kanto, mais l'homme en lui-même, qui était-il sous ce pseudonyme inquiétant que La Faucheuse ? Red avait beau se concentrer, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de lui. Xénos voyageait trop souvent et restait trop peu chez lui pour que Red ait pu un jour vraiment parler avec lui et de toutes façons il n'avait toujours eu d'yeux que pour Nina quand il entrait dans la maison de Green. Il allait pour appeler sa mère mais se ravisa et partit en trombe, enfilant son sac au passage. Prit par surprise, Homura se mit à courir à quatre pattes pour rattraper son dresseur.

Une fois sorti du Centre pokémon, Red se précipita vers le pont au Nord de la ville, Green s'y dirigeait la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

-Chuu ! Chu ! Pikapi !

Red se stoppa net et se retourna. Homura put le rattraper et reprendre son souffle.

-Pika ? Demanda-t-il, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Excuse-moi Homura mais il faut absolument qu'on retrouve Green le plus rapidement possible. Tu peux te servir de ton museau ?

Homura détourna le regard, snobant son dresseur.

-S'il te plaît, c'est important !

-Tu as de nouveau perdu le contrôle ? Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

Red se tourna vivement vers celui qui venait de parler, Green qui était près du pont.

-Si tu les couves comme des bébés, ils deviendront gâtés et tu n'auras plus aucun contrôle sur eux, ajouta-t-il. Maintenant fait ce que tu veux, mais à mes yeux, un type comme toi ne mérite pas d'être considéré comme un rival.

Ni une, ni deux, Red s'élança, bras bandé et sans réfléchir abattit son poing en direction du visage de Green. Ce dernier ne cilla même pas et bloqua son poing de la paume de sa main.

-Ça suffit ! Maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé avec ton père ! Où êtes-vous allé ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour que tu nous reviennes si différent ?

-Nos affaires ne te regardent pas, répondit simplement Green.

-Espèce de… bien sûr que si elles me regardent ! Tu as changé à partir de ce moment !

-Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre, tu es trop simplet.

-Explique –moi quand même ! Exigea Red en retirant son poing.

Green le fixa longuement, Red soutint son regard sans ciller.

-Suis-moi, dit-il finalement.

Clignant des yeux, Red et Homura le suivirent à travers Azuria. Il prit la direction du Nord-Ouest de la ville et en sortit. Ils marchèrent de longues minutes sans s'échanger un mot avant que Green ne s'arrête enfin. Ils se trouvaient devant l'entrée d'une immense grotte. Où pouvait-elle bien mener ?

-C'est ici, dit simplement Green.

Red s'approcha d'un écriteau planté juste devant la grotte. « Caverne Azurée, entrée interdite ». Le garçon fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que cet endroit a de si spécial ?

-C'est simple, c'est l'endroit le plus dangereux de tout Kanto, les pokémons les plus sauvages et les plus puissants se terrent ici.

Red déglutit. Il s'imaginait déjà à l'intérieur une armée d'Onix, de Machopeur et toute sorte de pokémons immenses et surpuissants qui écraseraient les siens aussi aisément que des insectes.

-Et… pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ?

-C'est ici que nous avons passé cette semaine.

-QUOI ? Mais ton père est dingue !

-Hin hin hin, ricana Green. Ce n'était pas facile de survivre une semaine dans cet endroit. Les pokémons surgissaient de toute part pour nous massacrer. C'était marrant.

Red trouvait maintenant que son ami avait des goûts lugubres. Il devait avoir été sacrément traumatisé, ça expliquait pourquoi il dirigeait ses pokémons d'une main de fer, mais il oubliait un détail.

-Les pokémons que tu as ne sont pas comme ceux de cette grotte ! Ils sont d'un niveau largement inférieur ! Alors tu n'as pas à les craindre !

-Les craindre ? Mais t'es vraiment stupide. Les pokémons sont des combattants pour montrer aux autres sa supériorité.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Et ce genre de discours ne te ressemble pas !

-Qui es-tu pour me dire à quoi je ressemble ?

-Ça suffit ! Je te défie !

Il avait dit ça sous l'impulsion du moment mais Red pensa tout de même que c'était une bonne idée, comme ça il rabattra son caquet à Green en lui faisant subir une deuxième défaite.

-Ce sera un match total, six contre six.

-Six ? Quatre seulement suffiront amplement pour t'écraser, se vanta Green.

-Nous verrons ! C'est parti Homura !

Au même moment, green lançait sa première pokéball, laissant apparaître Insécateur. Le combat débutait fort, c'était le rival d'Homura dans la Forêt de Jade, celui à cause de qui il avait quitté sa forêt pour voyager et devenir plus fort. Des étincelles jaillissaient des joues du Pikachu, fixant sans ciller le regard perçant du pokémon vert.

-Vive-attaque ! lancèrent les deux dresseurs en même temps.

Les deux pokémons disparurent, s'entrechoquèrent dans les airs avant de disparaître à nouveau. Ils réapparurent plus loin et se croisèrent avant de repartir à l'assaut. C'était un duel de vitesse, le premier qui sera dépassé par la vitesse de son adversaire aura perdu. C'était comme le but de toute une vie à portée de main pour le Pikachu et son dresseur. Insécateur et Green ne considéraient pas leur adversaire comme un rival, en cela chaque dresseur était à l'image de son pokémon mais Red, tout comme Homura comptait bien surprendre l'adversaire.

-Insécateur, Puissance !

-Homura, Rugissement !

L'action d'Insécateur fut réduite à rien grâce au Rugissement du Pikachu, car il l'empêcha de gagner en puissance.

_Si on réussit à le ralentir, il est à nous ! _

-Homura, Cage-éclair !

-Vive-attaque !

Insécateur esquiva la prison électrique qui allait se refermer sur lui pour donner un coup dans le dos d'Homura.

-Pi !

-Faux-chage !

-Éclair Homura !

Insécateur traversa le Pikachu, ses lames servant de bras écartées en diagonale, néanmoins le pokémon jaune lança son attaque qui frappa son adversaire. Homura retomba à terre en même temps qu'Insécateur. Égalité ? Les deux se redressèrent au même moment.

-Éclair !

-Onde vide !

Homura lança la vague électrique la plus puissante possible mais Insécateur donna un coup de lame dans le vide qui créa une onde invisible qui passa à travers l'attaque pour frapper le Pikachu qui tomba à terre.

-Kaaaa !

-Courage, Homura !

Insécateur fut foudroyé par l'Éclair mais persistait à se tenir debout. Red songea à remplacer Homura mais ce dernier ne lui pardonnerait pas. Ce dernier serait les dents, endurait la douleur, prêt à tout pour gagner.

-Onde vide ! Ordonna Green.

À nouveau ce coup ultrarapide, l'onde traversa Homura qui disparut…

-Quoi ?

-Éclair !

Le véritable Homura était sur le côté et foudroya de toutes ses forces Insécateur. Ce dernier tomba à terre. Green utilisa son Pokédex pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Oh, Reflet. Pas mal. Insécateur, reviens.

-Homura, repli.

-Pi.

Il avait réussi, il avait pris sa revanche et pourtant Homura n'en était pas satisfait. Sûrement parce que ça faisait un partout à présent, ou alors parce qu'il avait un autre rival parmi les pokémons de Green, celui qui, en deux combats, n'avait jamais battu.

-Tu t'es bien battu, bravo.

Les deux dresseurs saisirent une nouvelle pokéball et l'envoyèrent en même temps, dévoilant d'un côté Goku et de l'autre Piafabec. Le combat reprit alors. Bien vite, le Ferosinge fut dépassé par les attaques aériennes de son adversaire. Red s'empressa de le ramener dans sa pokéball et d'envoyer Orihime.

Les attaques Cru-aile de Piafabec lui donnaient l'avantage, mais pour qu'elles soient efficaces, l'oiseau devait TOUCHER son adversaire. Ce qu'il fit, le violent coup d'aile mit la Papilusion à terre.

-Achève-le !

Mais Piafabec se figea soudain et tomba par terre. Green ne comprit que trop tard qu'en volant dans le sillage d'Orihime, Piafabec avait inhalé son Para-spore.

-Orihime, Tornade !

La Papilusion battit des ailes le plus vite possibles, créant une bourrasque qui expédia Piafabec au tapis. 2 à 0 pour Red, mais la moitié de ses pokémons étaient déjà bien atteints par la fatigue ou les blessures.

-Abra, go !

Le petit pokémon apparut sur le terrain. Il semblait dormir.

-Choc mental ! S'écrièrent les deux garçons en même temps.

Un halo bleu entoura les deux pokémons, une bataille psychique s'engagea, cela dépendait à présent de leur volonté. Hélas, ce fut Orihime qui céda et s'écrasa au sol, vaincue. Red la rappela. Et maintenant ? Il allait falloir être plus rapide qu'Abra car combattre le feu par le feu n'avait pas suffi. Il envoya alors un pokémon à la fois résistant et rapide.

-À l'attaque Sasuke !

Le Roucoups jaillit de sa pokéball, prêt à se battre, surtout contre cet Abra qui avait si aisément mit l'Onix de Pierre à terre.

-Déstabilise-le ! Jet de Sable !

-Téléport !

Abra plus rapide que la vague de sable et réapparut sur le côté.

-Télékinésie !

Télékinésie était une attaque influant directement sur l'esprit de l'adversaire pour embrouiller sa vision, mais le Regard vif du Roucoups, sa capacité spéciale, empêcha toute perte de précision. Red en profita pour frapper le plus fort possible, il n'aura pas cette chance deux fois.

-Cyclone !

En un instant, Abra fut emporté dans un cyclone phénoménal qui emporta des cailloux, arracha des fleurs et des herbes au sol et fit fuir tous les pokémons sauvages qui traînaient dans le coin. Abra fit une chute spectaculaire et ne bougea plus. Green le rappela. 3 à 1 en faveur de Red, pourtant Green restait calme. Qu'est-ce qu'il mijotait ?

-Green, tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce qui t'arrives ces derniers temps ? Est-ce que tu as été chamboulé en entrant dans ce lieu dangereux ou bien y a-t-il autre chose ?

-Je te l'ai dit, ça ne regarde que moi.

Une sonnerie résonna. Green ouvrit sa sacoche, sortit son portable et décrocha.

-Allo ? Ah c'est toi papi. … Oui il est là, on s'affronte. … As-tu finit d'analyser les pokémons que je t'ai envoyé ? Ok, alors à part Aéromite et Onix, relâche-les tous.

Green dit cela le plus naturellement du monde, sur un ton des plus décontracté, pourtant cela choqua Red. Le Professeur Chen semblait être de son avis.

-J'ai dit relâche-les, ils ne servent plus à rien maintenant.

-Green ! J'espère que tu plaisantes ! S'exclama Red. Non mais tu t'entends parler ?

-Toi la ferme, ça ne te regarde pas.

-C'est tes pokémons, tu les a tous capturés !

-Juste pour remplir mon Pokédex, je garde uniquement les huit plus puissants.

-C'est la moindre des choses que de garder les pokémons que tu as capturé, même si…

-Et tu recommences, je vais te montrer que choyer ses pokémons est insuffisant.

Red rappela Sasuke et lança Shadow tandis que Green appela Noeunoeuf.

-Koud'korne !

-Hypnose.

Le Nidoran chargea le plus vite possible, corne en avant mais hélas il tomba endormit juste devant son adversaire.

-Dispersion.

Les six œufs encerclèrent le Nidoran à terre.

-Balle-graine.

Les six œufs ouvrirent leur bouche et mitraillèrent leur adversaire.

-Shadow ! Courage, allez réveille-toi !

Il finit par se réveiller mais sous un feu nourrit.

-Vite Shadow, Koud'korne sur celui en face de toi !

Shadow bondit, roula par terre, zigzagua avant de donner un formidable coup de sa corne qui repoussa l'un des Noeunoeuf, les autres en furent désorientés.

-Dard venin !

La corne de Shadow se mit à briller et des aiguilles de lumière frappèrent un second œuf.

-Réagis ! Ordonna Green. Protection !

-Ne le laisse pas faire, Picpic !

Le courageux Nidoran sauta et frappa un troisième œuf dans les airs de sa corne.

-Enchaîne avec Double-pied !

Se servant de l'œuf sur lequel il avait atterrit comme appui, Shadow sauta à nouveau et donna un coup de patte arrière au quatrième œuf, suivit par une rotation et un second coup de patte pour le cinquième.

-Brouhaha !

Le dernier œuf se mit à crier, ce qui eut pour cause immédiate de vriller les tympans déjà sensibles de Shadow, il ferma un œil, crispé de douleur.

-Courage Shadow ! Tu y es presque ! Furie !

Le Nidoran bondit sur Noeunoeuf et lui donna de légers coups de cornes à répétition.

-Achève-le ! Direct toxic !

De sa patte avant chargée d'une aura violette, Shadow frappa une dernière fois, expédiant le dernier œuf à terre.

-Oui ! S'exclama Red. Bravo, tu les a battu !

-Nido !

C'était là le grand point faible de Noeunoeuf, quand il se dispersait pour encercler l'ennemi, sa puissance et sa résistance étaient divisées par six. Red prit dans ses bras, ivre de joie quand soudain, Shadow se mit à briller. Le garçon le reposa à terre et le regarda.

-Ça alors ! Il évolue !

Lorsque la lumière disparut, Shadow était deux fois plus grand, plus fort, sa corne s'était allongée, sa dent avant de rongeur avait disparue pour des crocs. Les pointes sur son dos étaient allongées et ses oreilles avaient grandies en proportion.

-Nidorinoooo ! Clama-t-il.

-Waa ! T'es super cool comme ça Shadow !

-Pika ! Confirma Homura.

Shadow leur sourit et renversa son dresseur en lui sautant dessus pour lui lécher les joues.

-Hey héhéhé ! Mais arrête, tu me chatouille ! Hahaha !

Green se tourna vers son pokémon, il avait été empoisonné par son adversaire et comme tous les œufs étaient reliés télépathiquement, tous furent empoisonnés.

-Noeunoeuf revient.

Shadow s'enleva enfin de Red. Ce dernier se tourna vers Homura.

-Et toi Homura ? Quand est-ce que tu vas évoluer ?

Le Pikachu surpris haussa les épaules pour signifier qu'il ne le savait absolument pas.

-Eh bien essaye ! Vas-y Homura, concentre-toi et évolue !

Homura hocha vivement la tête et se concentra en serrant ses petits poings.

-Allez, encore un petit effort !

-Nido ! Encouragea Shadow.

Mais rien ne se produisit, Homura relâcha la pression avec un petit sourire navré. Il secoua la tête.

-Bah ce n'est pas grave, on a tout notre temps, assura Red.

-C'est surtout complètement inutile, commenta Green.

-Hein ?

-Pika ?

-Les Pikachu n'évoluent qu'au contact d'une pierre spéciale chargée en énergie électrique, la Pierre Foudre.

Pierre Foudre ? Red avait bien une pierre Lune mais ce n'était surement pas la même chose.

-De plus il est trop tôt pour crier victoire, le match n'est pas terminé, prévint Green en saisissant une nouvelle balle.

Red hocha la tête et se tourna vers Shadow.

-Tu te sens de continuer ?

-Nido !

-Alors nous sommes prêts !

Green lança la balle son cinquième pokémon. La coque de celle-ci n'était ni rouge ni bleue mais noire avec un H en jaune dessus, une Hyperball ! La plus puissante de toutes les pokéball ! On ne l'utilisait que pour capturer les pokémons les plus redoutables et en effet, le pokémon qui en jaillit était immense.

Il ressemblait à Nidorino mais en plus grand, plus fort, violet et dressé sur ses pattes arrière et avec une queue plus longue. Red et ses deux pokémons déglutirent, ébahis. Le pokémon poussa un puissant cri qui devait résonner dans tout Azuria.

« Nidoking, pokémon titan de type Poison/Sol, évolution finale de Nidoran ». Comment Green avait-il fait pour capturer un pokémon aussi puissant ?

-Nidoking, à l'attaque !

-Sh-Shadow ! Furie !

Le Nidorino fut le premier sur le Nidoking qui toisait sa pré-évolution de très haut. Il croisa les bras avec un sourire sardonique, ce qui vexa Shadow et profita de l'arrogance de son adversaire gigantesque pour attaquer à répétition. Le problème, c'était que Nidoking ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

-Nido ?

Le sourire de Nidoking s'allongea, dévoilant ses crocs aiguisés comme les dents d'un requin.

-Enchaîne ! Essaye de percer sa peau avec Double-pied !

Shadow obéit et mit toutes ses forces dans les deux coups de pieds, qui n'ébranlèrent pas Nidoking d'un centimètre.

-Impossible !

Green se contentait de regarder le combat, les bras croisés. Shadow se lança de nouveau à l'attaque mais la queue de Nidoking se dressa et le dégagea à plusieurs mètres avant de s'écraser contre un gros rocher. Le titan décroisa les bras puis fit un pas en avant, ce qui fit trembler le sol.

-Pour information, Nidoking pourrait arrêter un bus lancé à pleine vitesse sur lui, un large fossé en comparaison de ton petit Nidorino à peine évolué.

Shadow se releva avec difficulté.

-Pikakapi ! Encouragea Homura.

Malheureusement pour Red et ses pokémons, Nidoking commençait à se lasser et décida de se défouler un peu. Sans que Green ne lui en donne l'ordre, le titan frappa violement le sol du pied, provoquant un Séisme qui plaque le Nidorino au sol. Puis le Nidoking s'élança sur son adversaire, corne en avant, faisant trembler le sol à chaque pas tel un éléphant en pleine charge.

-Shadow, plonge sur le côté… maintenant !

Le pokémon s'exécuta, esquivant la charge dévastatrice de son adversaire qui transperça le rocher comme si il n'avait été qu'un vulgaire tas de feuilles mais sa queue gifla le Nidorino au passage, le propulsant de nouveau à terre.

-Accroche-toi Shadow ! Groz'yeux !

Nidoking fit demi-tour après avoir transpercé le rocher et s'arrêta au niveau des décombres. Il saisit un rocher de la taille d'un homme, le lança dans les airs et donna un coup de poing dedans, provoquant une pluie de rochers qui s'abattit sur Shadow et l'écrasa.

-Niiii !

-Shadow revient ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu ne lui donne pas d'ordre et pourtant il attaque !

-C'est parce qu'il est hors de mon contrôle, dit calmement Green. Nidoking est trop puissant, pour le contrôler pleinement, j'ai besoin de plus de badges.

-Quoi ?

Nidoking écrasait tous les rochers à proximité de ses poings titanesques dans un fracas épouvantable.

-Les badges des Champions pokémon ne sont pas de simples médailles, ils permettent de mieux contrôler les pokémons doués d'une force colossale. Les Nidoking sont parmi les plus puissants et les plus violents pokémons du monde. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

-Mais comment as-tu pu capturer un monstre pareil ?

-Il m'a été donné, par mon père. Maintenant tu ferais mieux d'envoyer un nouveau pokémon, sinon Nidoking risque de considérer ton Pikachu comme son prochain adversaire.

En effet, les festivités de sa victoire écrasante terminées, Nidoking regarda fixement Homura, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Il se prépara à partir à l'assaut. Red réfléchit à toute vitesse avant de dégainer une nouvelle pokéball.

-Attaque, Sasuke !

Le Roucoups jaillit de sa pokéball, fin prêt.

-Aveugle-le avec Jet de sable, il faut gagner du temps.

Sasuke battit des ailes à ras du sol et de la poussière s'abattit sur Nidoking. Le pokémon violet se frotta les yeux de ses mains, apparemment il avait reçu du sable à cet endroit. Red en profita pour réfléchir un peu.

-Cyclone !

Sasuke prit de l'altitude et battit puissamment des ailes, un Cyclone encore plus puissant que celui de tout à l'heure souffla sur Nidoking. Ce dernier acheva de se nettoyer les yeux. Nullement atteint par la puissante bourrasque, il se mit à marteler le sol, à détruire les parois de la Caverne Azurée, a lever de la poussière. Finalement, le Cyclone se transforma en une Tempetesable et même si Sasuke s'arrêta, la tempête continua de souffler autour d'eux. Red se protégea les yeux. Nidoking lança un nouvel Éboulement sur Sasuke qui reçut les gros rochers de plein fouet et tomba à terre. Mais Nidoking n'allait pas s'arrêter là, il semblait être devenu complètement fou, ivre de violence. Il fut en un éclair sur Sasuke et le martela de violents coups de poings.

Sasuke s'écroula, évanoui, mais pour Nidoking ce n'était pas finit, il leva la patte pour l'écraser. Heureusement, Red s'en aperçut à temps au milieu de cette tempête et rappela son pokémon en un éclair. Il avait un plan.

-Goku !

Le Ferosinge apparut sur le terrain. La tempête de sable commença à se calmer, Nidoking vit son nouvel adversaire et chargea sur lui sans sommation.

-Goku écoute-moi, tu es agile, alors évite le contact, contentes-toi d'affaiblir sa défense avec Groz'yeux.

-Fero !

Goku s'éloigna alors et resta à bonne distance de Nidoking. Ce dernier était lourd et manœuvrait maladroitement, mais il restait sa queue, beaucoup plus maniable. Red ne cessait de pointer son Pokédex sur Nidoking pour connaître les attaques qu'il utilisait. « Mania, attaque physique furieuse et obstinée, impossible d'arrêter quand pratiquée par certains pokémons ». Et Red était sûr que dans la liste figurait le nom de Nidoking. Green continuait à regarder le combat, les bras croisés.

-« Tu es fort, sois en arrogant pour que personne ne le remette en question. Tu es brillant, sois en impitoyable, montre-le en humiliant tes adversaires. Tu es courageux, sois en fier, places toi toujours plus haut que les autres pour le leur faire comprendre. Tu es invincible, sois en orgueilleux, dévoile-le au monde entier en écrasant les plus grands. Tu as des capacités exceptionnelles, tu n'as pas besoin de ressentir des émotions faibles. »

Green se remémorait ces phrases, celles que lui avait dit son père avant de partir. Red ne l'avait pas entendu, beaucoup trop concentré sur le combat.

Le sol se souleva sous les pattes de Goku, le renversant à terre avec violence, il était exténué. Nidoking arrivait sur lui. Red le rappela et lança immédiatement de son autre main sa dernière pokéball, dévoilant Magicarpe. En le voyant, Green éclata de rire.

-Tu n'as pas honte de te trimballer un boulet pareil ? Magicarpe, le pokémon le plus inutile du monde !

-Moque-toi de lui tant que tu voudras, mais c'est lui qui mettra ton Nidoking à terre ! Vibraqua !

Les anneaux aqueux de Magicarpe s'écrasèrent sur l'adversaire colossal. Pour la première fois, ce dernier s'ébranla face à une attaque. Après tout, il était aussi de type Sol. Mais l'attaque, loin de le calmer, ne fit qu'augmenter sa soif de destruction. Il chargea à corps perdu sur le pokémon carpe. Red attendit qu'il soit tout proche. Une fois à la hauteur de Magicarpe, Nidoking arma son gigantesque point chargé d'aura violette.

-Maintenant ! Draco-rage !

Avant que Nidoking ait pu frapper son adversaire, il reçut un puissant souffle incandescent bleu qui le brûla sur place, sa défense rendue inexistante par Goku. C'est alors que le puissant titan s'effondra dans un lourd fracas. Red essuya la sueur de son front et poussa une immense exclamation de joie.

-HOURRA ! On l'a battu ! ON A VAINCU NIDOKING !

-Caaaarp !

-Pikaaaa !

Green regarda son pokémon le plus puissant à terre, surpris. Red avait appris à son pokémon la Draco-rage et Vibraqua, c'était impressionnant. Néanmoins, il resta de glace et rappela son pokémon. Pour Red et ses deux derniers pokémons, les réjouissances s'achevèrent. Il restait UN adversaire et Magicarpe ne pouvait plus se battre, ses pouvoirs ont été vidé par la Draco-rage. Red fouilla dans son sac et donna une super potion à Homura, il en aura besoin pour la suite des évènements. Requinqué, le pokémon jaune bondit sur le champ de bataille.

-Dis-moi Red, as-tu une stratégie précise ?

-Hein ?

-Blue utilise des pokémons mignons pour endormir la vigilance de son adversaire et manipuler ses pokémons, j'utilise des pokémons autour d'Évoli pour pallier ses faiblesses, ce qui me permet de m'adapter à toute situation. Et toi ? Quelle est ta manière de te battre ?

-Je… je ne sais pas.

Red n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchit. Jusqu'à présent il improvisait dans ses combats, à part l'épisode du Centre pokémon près du Mont Sélénite, il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'un pokémon en particulier. Green eut un rictus narquois.

-C'est pour ça que tu ne peux gagner contre moi. Évoli !

Le pokémon brun fit son apparition.

-Liii !

-Homura !

-Piii !

Pour la troisième fois, les premiers pokémons des deux garçons se retrouvèrent face à face. Le combat débuta.

-Vive-attaque ! S'écrièrent les garçons.

Comme pour le premier duel Homura/Insécateur, le combat final commença par un concours de vitesse. Aucun d'eux ne put se départager, preuve qu'ils étaient encore tu un pied d'égalité malgré les progrès de Green. Ils tentèrent ensuite de s'affaiblir mutuellement avec Rugissement et Mimi-queue.

-Flash !

-Jet de sable !

Le sable aveugla Homura et la lumière aveugla Évoli. Encore une égalité.

-Homura, Reflet !

-Évoli, Coup de main !

Tandis qu'Évoli augmentait son attaque, Homura se divisa en deux Pikachu. Pour l'instant il ne pouvait faire plus.

-Tornade.

Évoli fit tournoyer sa queue jusqu'à créer une mini-tornade qui transperça le faux Homura.

-Vite Homura, Éclair !

-Coud'boue !

L'attaque d'Évoli était de type Sol, elle passa à travers le rayon électrique pour frapper Homura. Avec une vitesse démultipliée, Évoli harcela de coups Homura qui, déstabilisé, fut rapidement dépassé.

-Vive-attaque !

Évoli donna un dernier coup d'épaule qui expédia Homura à terre.

-Chaaaa !

-Homura !

Rassemblant ses dernières forces, haletant et couvert de poussière, le Pikachu se redressa à nouveau. Green s'apprêta alors à donner un dernier coup quand…

-J'abandonne.

Red s'avança vers Homura et s'agenouilla devant lui pour lui caresser la tête. Il souriait, ce qui était bizarre pour un perdant. Homura baissa les oreilles de déception mais en voyant le sourire de son dresseur, sa bonne humeur revint. Oui, ils avaient perdu, mais la tête haute.

-… puisque tu abandonnes.

-Oui, mais je t'ai tout de même fait sortir SIX pokémons, précisa malicieusement Red. Et voilà ce que je te propose, on ne va pas compter ma victoire de la dernière fois, vu que tu m'as laissé gagner, ça fait donc une victoire et une égalité en ta faveur. Mais la prochaine fois, je reviendrai au score !

Green eut un léger sourire. Sur la Route 22, quand Évoli est tombé sous les coups de Goku, le garçon allait sortir Nidoking mais s'était ravisé et avait préféré laisser la victoire à Red.

Red se doutait que le changement de Green était dû à son père, mais tout espoir n'était pas encore perdu, il l'avait compris pendant le combat entre Homura et Évoli. Il sourit à Évoli et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Curieux, le petit pokémon s'approcha et Red lui caressa doucement la tête pour le féliciter, Homura souriait aussi, pas rancunier. Évoli se laissa aller à la caresse en ronronnant.

-Lihii.

-Red, où comptes-tu aller maintenant ?

-À Safrania.

-Je te le déconseille. Tu ferais mieux de t'y rendre en dernier.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Red, étonné.

-Il y a eu récemment une importante vague de disparition, que des dresseurs.

Red frissonna, en effet ce n'était pas rassurant.

-Tu penses qu'il peut s'agir de la Team Rocket ?

-Je ne sais pas, en tout cas reste éloigné de cette ville jusqu'à ce que tu aies obtenu au moins cinq badges. Je dis ça mais tu fais ce que tu veux. Et un dernier conseil. Un expert en pokémons nommé Léo habite dans une villa après le Pont pépite, il fait en ce moment des recherches qui pourraient t'intéresser.

-Léo ? Comme le PC de Léo ?

-Il en est l'inventeur.

-Waaa ! Il faut qu'on le rencontre !

-Je vais à Carmin-sur-mer, obtenir un troisième badge, essayez de ne pas trop traîner, viens Évoli.

-Lihii.

Évoli adressa un dernier sourire à Red et Homura avant de suivre son dresseur. Le garçon prit la direction du Centre pokémon d'Azuria, sans se douter que son combat avec Green avait attiré un curieux debout au sommet de l'entrée de la caverne, hors de vue, haut de deux mètres avec une longue queue et des mains à trois doigts…

Red fit soigner ses pokémons. Pendant qu'ils récupéraient, il téléphona à nouveau au Professeur.

-Allo Professeur ?

-Ah Red, j'ai parlé à Green et je sais que tu as perdu.

-Bah, c'est qu'une défaite.

Sa première défaite mais il n'allait pas baisser les bras pour si peu, il n'était pas mauvais, ses pokémons non plus.

-Vous saviez que Green possède le Nidoking de son père ?

-Oui mais je ne pensais pas qu'il l'utiliserait sur toi, si tu avais vu la tête que j'ai fait quand il m'a annoncé que tu l'avais battu ! Qui plus est avec un Magicarpe doué de Draco-rage !

-Oui, j'avais cru comprendre que c'était inhabituel chez les Magicarpe.

-J'aimerai beaucoup que tu me l'envoies pour que je puisse l'étudier.

-Désolé Professeur mais je lui ai fait une promesse, celle de ne jamais nous séparer.

-Je comprends. De toutes façons je pense que je n'aurai rien trouvé, car je suis persuadé que c'est le lien de votre cœur qui a produit ce phénomène, n'est-ce pas ?

-On peut dire ça. Ça ne vous inquiète pas que votre fils ait conduit Green dans la Caverne Azurée ?

-J'ai été surpris oui, Xénos vient juste de me le révéler tout à l'heure. Mais comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, mon fils est l'un des meilleurs dresseurs et Green le respecte beaucoup.

-Je me demande pourquoi… cet acte était complètement fou…

-Allons, tu n'as pas une idée ?

-J'avoue que je sèche…

-Parce que c'est son père.

Red resta un moment silencieux. Oui, c'était naturel. Aux yeux de leurs enfants, les pères étaient toujours les plus forts, lui aussi voyait son père aussi grand que le Mont Sélénite.

-Oui…

-Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé un mode de combat qui te conviendrait d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

-Non en effet, vous pourriez me conseiller ?

-Je vais te donner un conseil très simple : regarde tous tes pokémons.

-Comment ça ?

-Je dois y aller, j'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend, mais je suis sûr que tu sauras te débrouiller, bonne journée.

-… d'accord, embrassez maman et Nina de ma part.

Et il raccrocha, perplexe. Il remit son sac sur ses épaules et passa au comptoir, l'infirmière lui tendit son Pikachu et ses cinq pokéball. Après l'avoir remercié, il sortit.

Une fois à l'extérieur d'Azuria, Red libéra ses pokémons et les observèrent tous les six. C'est alors qu'un sourire lui vint, mais oui c'était évident !

-Ça y est les gars, je sais quelle sera notre stratégie de combat !

Tous les six le fixèrent avec la plus grande attention.

-La polyvalence ! Mais pour ça, il nous faut capturer d'autres pokémons de type différent ! Il nous faut un pokémon Plante et un pokémon Feu pour commencer !

Tous acquiescèrent vivement.

-Alors si vous êtes prêts, en route pour le Pont pépite !

-Pika !

-Fero !

-Lilu !

-Rou !

-Nido !

-Carp !

Le pont en question était gardé par cinq dresseurs, il fallait les battre pour avoir le droit de passer, c'était une sorte de test pour les dresseurs. Pour battre à nouveau Green et son équipe de choc, c'était un excellent entraînement. Ils s'élancèrent donc tous les sept défier les cinq dresseurs.

**oooooooooooooooo**

-Non ! C'est impossible ! Il y a sûrement une erreur, je ne peux pas perdre !

Claire martela le sol de roche volcanique de ses poings gantés, ivre de rage.

-Le fait est que tu as perdu, annonça impitoyablement son adversaire.

Elle leva ses yeux jaune dorés amplis de haine pour son adversaire, il la toisait de haut, de si haut qu'il lui semblait une montagne, ses yeux verts glacés comme la lame d'une hache, ses longs cheveux noirs tombant le long de son dos et encadrant son visage. Il était élégant et plein de charme, empli de charisme et de grandeur. Vêtu d'un ample manteau noir, d'une chemise pourpre et blanche, d'un pantalon noir et de bottes de voyages sombres.

Elle, Claire, 17 ans, génie précoce dans le dressage de pokémons, héritière du clan des Dragons, plus grande Championne que Johto n'ai jamais compté, vaincue, à genoux comme au sol comme une faible. Elle ne pouvait l'accepter, c'était impossible. Son orgueil, aussi immense que son talent, refusait de l'accepter. Même intimidée par ce regard qui la glaçait jusqu'au sang, elle se redressa vivement.

-J'exige une revanche !

-Tu n'es qu'une gamine.

-La ferme ! Cette fois je vaincrai ! Tu entends ? !

-Eh bien si tu détestes tant la défaite, tu n'as qu'à arrêter définitivement les matchs, petite fille au cœur fuyant. On trouve toujours plus fort que soi.

Non content d'avoir anéanti ses plus puissants pokémons, il l'humiliait à présent. Des larmes de rages coulèrent sur ses joues. Xénos Chen lui prit son badge noir accroché en ornement à la jointure de sa cape et partit sans se retourner. Claire le regardait s'éloigner, impuissante, elle haïssait autant qu'elle admirait cet homme. L'honneur du clan des Dragons et l'invincibilité de son héritière avaient été bafoués en moins de deux minutes.

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

**Nicolas : Et voilà, la composition de l'équipe de Green est désormais connue. Voilà donc les compositions à l'heure actuelle des 3 dresseurs du Bourg-Palette :**

**Red : Homura (Pikachu), Goku (Ferosinge), Orihime (Papilusion), Sasuke (Roucoups), Shadow (Nidorino) et Magicarpe.**

**Green : Evoli, Nidoking, Piafabec, Abra, Insécateur et Noeunoeuf.**

**Blue : Kara (Carapuce), Nini (Nidorane), Touchou (Pikachu), Rosie (Rondoudou), Vanille (Mélofée) et Misty (Mystherbe).**

**Nicolas : Prochain chapitre, enfin nous rencontrerons Damien et Léo, émouvantes retrouvailles et rencontres en perspectives! A bientôt.**


	13. Jalousie

**Chapitre 13 : Jalousie**

**Nicolas : Welcome everybody pour la suite des aventures de Red Hikari et d'Homura le Pikachu.**

**Red : Je suis impacient de voir ça !**

**Homura : Pika pika !**

**Homura Nagisa : Colère colère! Espèce de lâcheur.**

**Nicolas : Ton chapitre sera terminé ce soir Homura, tu peux ranger ton kunai que tu avais préalablement sorti pour m'égorger.**

**Green : Tu commences à être lourd à polluer notre espace vital, ici c'est Pokémon, c'est pas Naruto.**

**Homura Nagisa : Mais j'ai plus le droit à la parole depuis que les chapitres de mes aventures sortent plus! Ouiiin!**

**Nicolas : Ne t'en fait pas, sauf incident malencontreux, le chapitre 5 de _Le son d'une clochette _sera posté ce soir. Mainenant si tu retournais à Konoha? Et dis bien aux autres de se tenir prêts à jouer. **

**Homura Nagisa : Bon! Mais ne nous fait pas faux bon !**

**Blue : Il est mignon mais pas très gentil, c'est quand même toi qui lui a donné la vie.**

**Nicolas : Que veux-tu ? Il aime la gloire... bref ! Reprenons là où nous en étions arrêtés !**

**P.S. : Sandra la Championne d'Ebenelle s'appelle Claire, vous avez bien lu, pourquoi ? Parce que c'est l'un des prénoms les plus classes du monde! **

**oooooooooooooo**

-Staross, Charge !

Saquedeneu se fit violemment heurté et tomba dans l'eau. Bien vite il remonta à la surface, évanoui.

-Saquedeneu, reviens. … à toi, Salamèche !

La salamandre orangée avec une flamme à l'extrémité de sa queue fit son apparition sur le terrain et frissonna en voyant toute cette eau.

-Ne te laisses pas impressionné ! Brouillard !

La salamandre ouvrit sa bouche d'où sortit une épaisse fumée noire qui masqua sa présence.

-Pas mal, commenta Ondine. Mais je doute qu'il puisse sauter sur les îlots. Staross, combine Tour rapide avec Pistolet à O !

Il aurait été bien plus simple d'utiliser l'Hydrocanon, faisant sortir par toutes les extrémités de son corps de puissants jets d'eau au lieu d'un seul, mais l'adversaire de la Championne ne concourait que pour son premier badge encore, par conséquent, Staross était limitée aux attaques de niveau très inférieure, Charge, Pistolet à O, Armure et Tour rapide.

Staross obéit à son dresseur et un instant plus tard, un cri de douleur retentit, preuve que Salamèche était touché. Ondine repéra aisément la position du pokémon et envoya Staross dessus. Salamèche sortit du brouillard et tomba dans l'eau. Il en ressortit vivement et se débattit de ses petits bras pour se maintenir hors de l'eau, mais c'était hélas tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à part gémir de douleur. à la naissance, la flamme à l'extrémité de sa queue brûle, représentant sa vie et si elle venait à s'éteindre, il perdrait la vie. De la vapeur se forma derrière lui, preuve que même sous l'eau sa flamme brûlait encore mais ça ne tenait qu'à un fil.

Damien serra les dents, le regard effaré. Il n'avait pas d'autre pokémon. Si il rappelait Salamèche, il serait déclaré forfait.

-Que fais-tu ? Rappelle-le ! Lui cria Ondine.

Mais Damien ne resta figé, tremblant.

-Staross, sors-le de l'eau !

Staross plongea et remonta au-dessus de Salamèche. Il était temps, il n'avait plus qu'une toute petite flamme de la taille d'une noisette. L'étoile de mer le posa délicatement sur la terre ferme auprès de son dresseur. Salamèche gémissait, luttant contre le mal qui le rongeait. Damien réagit enfin, il rappela son pokémon et se précipita dehors…

**oooooooooooooooooo**

Red ne s'était pas aperçut à quel point ses pokémons avaient progressés mais lorsqu'il étala d'une traite les cinq dresseurs du Pont Pépite, il le réalisa. Aussi, capturer de nouveaux pokémons promettait d'être beaucoup plus facile. Et en effet, sans la moindre difficulté, Red attrapa successivement une Abo qu'il surnomma Shizuru et une Rattata particulièrement joueuse et espiègle qu'il surnomma Yoruichi.

-Et zut !

-Pika ?

-Il ne nous reste plus que deux pokéball, j'aurai du en acheter avant de partir… ceci dit, Azuria n'est pas si loin.

Certes Red n'était pas pressé mais faire un aller-retour à Azuria alors qu'il en fera un de toute façon serait grotesque. Ainsi il décida de poursuivre son chemin, mais cette fois-ci, en se mettant une règle.

-Pour assurer la polyvalence de notre équipe, il nous faut des pokémons de type différent de ceux que nous avons capturé jusqu'à présent.

Homura confirma en hochant la tête.

-Alors il y a toi, qui est un pokémon Electrik, Goku qui est du type Combat, Orihime qui est du type à la fois Insecte, Vol et Psy, Sasuke qui est de type Vol et Normal, Shadow qui est du type Poison et Magicarpe qui est du type Eau. On a également Rocky pour les types Roche et Sol. Astérix est peut-être à moitié Plante mais il n'en possède pas les attaques, ce qui est dommage. Il nous faut un pokémon de type Plante donc, comme la Mystherbe de Blue !

-Pika !

Apparemment Homura était prêt à combattre le premier pokémon Plante qu'ils croiseront. Red hocha la tête en lui souriant. Dans cette végétation abondante, ça ne sera pas difficile, mais les pokémons Feu, c'était différent. Où les trouver ? La logique voudrait près d'endroits très chaud, un désert ? Il n'y en avait pas dans Kanto. Un volcan ? Il y en avait un à Cramois'île mais c'était pas la porte à côté…

-Pikapi ?

Red eut un léger sursaut et sourit à Homura.

-Désolé, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Par contre Homura semblait bien agité, il pointait du doigt Red.

-Quoi ?

-Pika ! Pikachu !

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Cheti.

Red sursauta à nouveau, se bruit venait de derrière lui, il se retourna et vit une tulipe jaune se déplacer d'elle-même, les racines en guise de pieds. Le garçon crut un moment qu'il était victime d'hallucinations. Il sortit tout de même son Pokédex et poussa un soupir de soulagement, il n'était pas fou, il s'agissait juste d'un pokémon. « Chetiflor, pokémon sarracenia de type Plante/Poison. » Les sarracenias étaient des plantes carnivores. Vu le physique de Chetiflor, elle devait s'enterrer et tendre son visage vers le haut, ainsi elle aurait l'apparence d'une tulipe jaune tout à fait banale et attendre tranquillement qu'un insecte s'y aventure pour le gober.

Chetiflor fit un petit coucou à Red grâce à une de ses feuilles qui lui servait de main, le garçon répondit à ce geste amical.

-C'est le pokémon qu'on a attendu Homura ! On va le capturer !

-Pika !

Homura bondit devant son dresseur. Chetiflor s'avança tranquillement et passa à côté du pokémon pour se mettre devant le garçon, souriant.

-Cheti, chetiflor !

-Il n'a pas l'air si méchant, peut-être qu'on n'aura même pas à l'affronter, sourit Red.

Homura observait le pokémon, méfiant avant de sursauter.

-Pikapi !

-Quoi ?

Soudain, Red sentit comme un fouet lui gifler les fesses, il poussa un cri de douleur en se tenant le postérieur. Il se retourna vivement mais rien. Aucune trace du farceur. Chetiflor se mit à lui rire au nez.

-Oh ! Espèce de vermine ! Tu t'es bien fichue de moi !

Red ne savait pas comment mais c'était bien Chetiflor le coupable.

-Homura, Charge !

Le Pikachu se mit à charger sur ses quatre pattes mais Chetiflor était rusé, des lianes jaillirent du sol et l'envoyèrent valser sur le côté. Habile manœuvre, il plantait ses racines dans le sol pour les ressortir sous forme de Fouet liane, mais Homura était bien plus redoutable. Il se redressa rapidement.

-Homura, lance ton Éclair !

Deux secondes après avoir chargé son attaque, Homura déchaîna un rayon électrique sur Chetiflor, ce dernier ne broncha nullement en encaissant l'attaque. Forcément, les racines des pokémons Plante étaient trop bien ancrées au sol pour être affecté par les attaques électriques.

-Vive-attaque !

Homura surgit sur le côté et donna un coup d'épaule à Chetiflor qui roula par terre. Néanmoins, la plante se montra très agile et fut à nouveau debout en un rien de temps grâce à la flexibilité de son corps. Ses racines jaillirent du sol et ligotèrent Homura. Celui-ci se débattit comme il le pouvait sans parvenir à se libérer. Chetiflor ne s'arrêta pas là, de sa bouche s'échappa une fumée améthyste, venimeuse.

-Homura, ne respire pas cette fumée.

Seulement le Pikachu ne pourra pas retenir indéfiniment son souffle. Red réfléchit à toute vitesse et trouva une solution.

-Utilise Reflet !

Deux répliques d'Homura apparurent sur chaque côté de Chetiflor. Le pokémon sauvage cessa de répandre sa Poudre toxik et regarda tour à tour ses deux nouveaux adversaires. Homura profita de sa surprise pour se dépêtrer et lui donne un coup de boule sous la tête.

-Bien, on le tient, expédie-le à terre !

Homura referma ses petites pattes sur une des racines de Chetiflor, la souleva et fit tourner le pokémon avant de le lâcher. Chetiflor se cogna la tête contre une pierre. Red saisit sa chance et lança sa pokéball dessus. La balle absorba le pokémon Plante et gigota. Il fallait qu'il reste à l'intérieur pendant trois secondes… deux… une… zéro !

-Hourra ! On a un nouveau compagnon !

-Pik…aaaa !

Red se tourna vivement vers Homura, celui-ci semblait mal. En pointant son Pokédex sur lui, il comprit qu'il était empoisonné. Il s'empressa alors de poser son sac par terre, de l'ouvrir et en tirer de l'antidote qu'il utilisa sur son Pikachu.

-Voilà, ça va mieux ?

-Pikpikachu ! Confirma-t-il en levant son petit poing.

-Tant mieux. Beau travail !

Homura hocha vivement la tête, heureux d'avoir fait plaisir à son dresseur.

-Maintenant il nous faut un pokémon Feu. Salamèche aurait été bien mais hélas… bah nous finirons bien par en trouver un dans la nature, pas vrai Homura ? … Homura ?

-Chu !

Curieusement, le Pikachu semblait distant tout à coup. Red pensa que c'était pour respirer un peu le parfum des fleurs mais en fait il avait le museau en l'air, comme si il snobait son dresseur.

-Heu… Homura ?

-Pi ?

-Heu ça va ?

Homura hocha positivement la tête sans accorder un regard à Red.

-Tu me fais la tête ?

Le Pikachu confirma.

-Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Mais Homura n'avait pas l'intention de lui répondre, il longea le canal, suivit par son dresseur.

**oooooooooooooo**

-C'est plus possible… on n'y arrivera décidément jamais !

-Sala…

Salamèche tenta de consoler son dresseur en posant sa patte sur sa main mais celui-ci la dégagea vivement.

-Ne me touche pas, tu n'es qu'un boulet !

-Sa…, fit-il tristement à baisser la tête.

-Ouais c'est ça, chiale, tu n'es bon qu'à ça ! Reprocha son dresseur. J'ai été patient jusqu'à présent mais il faut voir la réalité en face, tu es nul.

Damien prit un nouveau caillou et le jeta dans la rivière pour se calmer les nerfs. Depuis qu'il était entré dans la Forêt de Jade, son voyage s'était dégradé, il devait toujours garder Salamèche dans sa pokéball pour éviter de mettre le feu à la forêt, résultat : il avait pris un cruel retard par rapport à Saquedeneu, qu'il n'eut aucun mal à capturer aux abords de Bourg-Palette. Et le pokémon Plante aurait pu gagner contre Pierre si Damien ne s'était pas laissé surprendre par Patience.

Le garçon saisit vivement un autre caillou et le jeta… avant de remarquer qu'une personne passait justement par là.

**ooooooooooooooo**

Les oreilles d'Homura s'agitèrent, il se retourna vivement vers Red et tenta de le prévenir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il… aïe !

Red venait de recevoir un petit projectile sur la tempe, provoquant une douleur lancinante. Il se massa l'endroit douloureux ou une bosse se fit bientôt sentir et se tourna en direction de l'auteur de cette farce. Il vit alors un garçon de son âge, habillé lui aussi de rouge mais avec des yeux noisette et des cheveux mauves.

-Oh désolé, je t'avais pas… Red ?

-D… Damien ?

Les deux garçons se regardèrent longuement avant que Damien ne se lèves et serre vivement la main à Red.

-Ça fait un sacré moment !

-Ouais, d'après Blue, tu es parti en dernier.

-J'avais des choses à faire.

_Comme essayer de me faire obéir d'Homura…_

-Je vois, on m'a dit que tu te débrouille bien.

Red sourit et lui montra les deux badges épinglés à sa poitrine. Damien était heureux pour lui mais il y avait quelque chose de fade dans son sourire.

-Ne t'en fait pas, tu finiras bien par y arriver ! Combien as-tu de pokémons ?

-Trois en comptant Salamèche.

-Sala.

-Hey ! Toi aussi ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu, sourit Red.

Salamèche salua poliment le garçon.

-Et les autres ?

-Saquedeneu et Ramoloss.

-Alors tu peux battre Pierre ! Si tu retournes à Argenta et que tu…

-Non.

Red s'interrompit net dans sa phrase.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention d'affronter les Champions de nouveau, pas dans l'immédiat. Je vais rentrer à Bourg-Palette.

-Rentrer ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Pour rendre Salamèche au Professeur Chen.

-QUOI ?

-PIKA ?

Salamèche baissa tristement les yeux.

-Mais tu plaisantes ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça, c'est ton pokémon !

-Exactement, c'est MON pokémon et j'en ferais ce que j'ai envie. Que ce soit moi qui ait été un mauvais dresseur ou lui qui est un mauvais pokémon, ce voyage est un échec.

-Ne baisse pas si vite les bras.

-Ma décision est prise, je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus.

-Mais tu ne peux pas l'abandonner, c'est ton tout premier pokémon !

-Si je voulais vraiment l'abandonner, je lui aurais dit de se coucher sur un rocher et d'y rester à m'attendre, qu'il pleuve, vente ou neige ! Je ne fais que le rendre.

-Tu n'es pas un dresseur indigne, tu dois juste redresser la tête !

-Je n'ai pas dit que j'arrêtais d'être un dresseur, j'ai besoin de faire le point, voir repartir à zéro. Tu sais, cette décision m'est venue juste après ma défaite contre la Championne d'Azuria avant-hier. J'y ai assez réfléchit, j'y vais.

Alors qu'il lui tournait le dos et s'apprêtait à partir, Red trouva une solution à cette impasse. Voir ce petit Salamèche désespéré l'avait grandement inspiré.

-Damien ! Affronte-moi. Un duel à un contre un, avec nos premiers pokémons, si tu gagnes, tu gardes Salamèche et si tu perds, je te laisserai retourner à Bourg-Palette pour le remettre au Professeur Chen.

-… très bien, je n'ai rien à perdre à essayer.

-Tu te sens d'attaque Homura ?

Le Pikachu détourna une nouvelle fois le regard, indifférent. Red se demanda si ce n'était pas une rechute de mauvaise humeur.

-S'il te plaît Homura.

-Chu, refusa-t-il.

-Un problème ? Demanda Damien.

Homura se tourna pour la première fois vers Salamèche, il fronça les sourcils et se positionna devant son dresseur d'un bond. Ne voyant pas l'expression de son visage, Red pensa que la crise était passée.

-C'est bon, on peut commencer ! Tu verras, il se passera quelque chose durant le combat.

Le garçon était confiant, il avait confiance en Damien pour qu'il ne reste pas aveugle. Bien entendu, il ne bridera pas Homura.

-Homura, commence par une attaque à distance, Éclair !

-Contre-attaque avec Flammèche !

Mais alors que Salamèche lança une boule de feu, Homura disparut et réapparut derrière Salamèche.

-Vive-attaque ? Mais je ne t'ai pas demandé ça !

Mais Homura semblait ne pas avoir entendu son dresseur, il se jeta tête baissée dans le dos de Salamèche, celui-ci tomba par terre mais se releva immédiatement. Homura chargea sur lui à nouveau.

-Griffe !

Même si Salamèche avait un niveau moindre qu'Homura, c'était toujours lui qui était physiquement le plus fort, d'un coup de Griffe, il contra la Charge du Pikachu. Ce dernier se rétablit avec un splendide salto à ras du sol et repartit à l'attaque.

-Non, pas comme ça Homura, je croyais que tu avais compris que foncer tête baissée ne servait à rien !

Manifestement, c'était le cadet des soucis d'Homura, il s'obstina. Salamèche fit un bon de côté tout en fauchant les pattes d'Homura en pleine course de la queue. Homura fit une petite roulade avant de se redresser et se cabrer sur ses pattes avant.

-Pika !

-Sala !

-C'est quoi cette blague ? Tu as appelé un pokémon que tu ne maîtrise même pas ? Demanda Damien, suspicieux.

-Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'était plus comme ça pourtant…

_Il y a sûrement une raison pour qu'il soit redevenu aussi capricieux… mais laquelle ? _

Pendant que Red cherchait l'explication, Damien prit les choses en main. Salamèche prit rapidement l'avantage en lançant une boule de feu sur Homura alors que ce dernier se remettait à charger. Légèrement brûlé et plus en colère qu'il y avait trois secondes, Homura se redressa, des étincelles grésillant à ses joues.

-Flammèche pendant qu'il charge son attaque !

Damien ne laissait aucun répit au Pikachu désobéissant qui fit un bond de côté pour esquiver.

Quand Homura avait commencé à lui faire la tête, Red avait juste dit qu'un pokémon Feu serait le bienvenu. C'est alors que le garçon eut un déclic. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi Homura avait été si peu conciliant au début de leur voyage et en ce moment. Il était certes épris de liberté mais ce n'était pas tout, le Pikachu portait le nom que Red avait à la base destiné au Salamèche qu'il rêvait d'avoir. Et depuis, à chaque fois que le garçon parlait de Salamèche, Homura se crispait, c'était en réalité parce qu'il était jaloux. Le garçon n'avait rien fait sur ce plan là pour le rassurer, au contraire, quand il avait échoué à capturer un Rattata sauvage sur la Route 1 et qu'Homura se moquait de lui, Red ne s'était pas gêné pour lui dire que Salamèche avait été obéissant, lui. Mais plus tard, dans la Forêt de Jade, sans s'en rendre compte il s'était rattrapé en expliquant la signification du nom que portait Homura, il avait dû comprendre « puisque tu sais faire un feu, à quoi me servirait un Salamèche ? ».

-Homura ?

-Ka ?

-Même si j'ai râlé au début, je n'ai jamais regretté de t'avoir eu toi plutôt qu'un Salamèche. Ce genre de chose ne s'explique pas avec les mots mais je suis vraiment heureux un peu plus chaque jours avec toi. Tu n'es pas seulement mon pokémon, tu es mon ami et je n'échangerai aucun Salamèche contre toi.

Parfois, comme l'avait dit Ondine, les mots restaient des mots et à l'époque dans laquelle ils vivaient, ils perdaient de leur valeur mais Red continuait de croire au pouvoir des mots pour exprimer ce qu'il y avait dans son cœur, même si parfois les mots étaient insuffisants. Mais Homura connaissait son dresseur, il savait qu'il était sincère, alors rassuré, il lui sourit et bondit devant lui, fin prêt. Ils étaient une équipe et aimaient travailler main dans la main, personne ne pouvait leur enlever cette joie.

C'était donc ça qu'on appelait l'alchimie ? Désormais, Homura malgré sa petite taille dominait Salamèche. Malgré les hauts et les bas, Red et son Pikachu semblaient liés par un fil invisible et indestructible, quoiqu'il puisse leur arriver ils resteront ensemble. Damien sourit. Si Red y arrivait, pourquoi lui ne le pourrait pas ?

-Salamèche, Brouillard !

Un nuage noir s'échappa de la bouche de Salamèche et se dissimula à l'intérieur. Red fronça les sourcils, il ne voyait plus Homura. En revanche, la flamme brillant au bout de la queue du Salamèche se fit clairement voir.

-Homura, Éclair là où la flamme brûle !

La lumière émise par les étincelles du Pikachu le révéla un instant avant qu'il ne déchaîne son flux électrique sur Salamèche, le dévoilant dans une lumière jaune.

-Griffe acier !

Inexplicablement, Homura fut griffé sur le côté.

-Kaaa !

-Hein ? Mais ! Salamèche était…

Damien claqua du doigt et une autre petite flamme perça l'obscurité opaque du brouillard. Puis une seconde, puis une troisième, puis une quatrième ! Quatre flammes et aucun moyen de savoir laquelle était Salamèche, Red comprenait mieux. Ce coup était encore plus habile que le Reflet d'Homura. C'était aussi logique, même dans le brouillard, il était impossible à Salamèche de se dissimulé complètement à cause de la flamme au bout de sa queue.

-Homura, Vive-attaque sur chaque flamme !

Red entendit les déplacements rapides d'Homura se rendre de flammes en flammes sans rien atteindre.

-Griffe acier !

Damien voyait-il dans le noir ? Red en doutait. Et en effet, le coup ne résonna pas tout de suite mais lorsque Homura donna un coup au-dessus d'une des flammes, il poussa un cri de douleur.

-Homura !

Red réfléchit à toute vitesse. Quelle pouvait bien être l'astuce ? Salamèche attendait-il justement qu'Homura vienne à lui ? Et utilisait d'autres flammes pour qu'il soit obligé d'y aller au physique ?

-Éclair !

Homura réapparut dans le brouillard, l'attaque frappa une flamme mais aucune trace de Salamèche. Une autre flamme s'alluma plus loin. Red remarqua que toutes ne se déplaçaient absolument pas.

_Et si Salamèche n'était tout simplement aucune des flammes ?_

Homura fut de nouveau frappé, ayant révélé sa position. Red eut alors une idée, ils allaient jouer à l'arroseur arrosé. Il murmura son plan à Homura qui, grâce à son ouïe plus fine que celle d'un humain. Homura envoya un autre Éclair pour confirmer qu'il avait entendu, puis un coup de griffe fendit l'air sans rien rencontrer puis le brouillard fut percé d'une lumière aveuglante. Homura avait révélé sa position avec son Éclair avant de laisser un Reflet derrière lui et attendre. Son ouïe repéra Salamèche qui griffa son double et déclencha son Flash à bout portant, transperçant les ténèbres du Brouillard.

-Cage-éclair !

Pendant que Salamèche chancelait en se couvrant les yeux, Homura créa une prison électrique qui se referma sur son adversaire.

-Maintenant qu'il est paralysé, Éclair pleine puissance !

-Pikaaa chuuuu !

Salamèche fut littéralement foudroyé et s'écroula par terre, encore conscient mais passablement affaiblit. Red marcha jusqu'à Damien et lui serra la main.

-C'était dur. Salamèche semble bien voir dans le noir.

-Oui, je l'ai entraîné pour voir dans l'obscurité.

-Mais et sa flamme ? Comment as-tu fait pour la masquer ?

Damien se pencha sur Salamèche et lui administra un anti-para, le pokémon prit sa queue, ouvrit la bouche et dissimula sa flamme dans sa gueule.

-Ah d'accord ! Bien jouer, il fallait y penser ! Alors ? Tu as trouvé ta réponse ?

-Je crois bien oui, sourit Damien.

-Et c'est ?

-Je rentre à Bourg-Palette.

Red soupira, il aura au moins essayé.

-Mais pas avec Salamèche.

-Sala ?

-Hein ?

-Je n'ai pas réussi à bien m'en occuper, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour bien réfléchir si oui ou non je peux continuer, alors je rentre chez moi. Mais Salamèche doit continuer à voyager. Et avec un dresseur qui saura en prendre soin.

Damien tendit une pokéball à Red, celui-ci écarquilla les yeux.

-C'est sa balle, je te la donne, promet moi d'en prendre soin.

Red baissa alors les yeux vers Homura, l'interrogeant du regard.

-Pika, confirma-t-il en hochant la tête, l'air joyeux.

-Alors c'est d'accord, je prendrai soin de lui, promit Red en acceptant la pokéball.

-D'elle.

-Hein ?

-Et ouais, c'est une fille.

-Sala, confirma la Salamèche.

-Mais pourquoi tu lui parle toujours comme si elle était un garçon ?

-Ah ben j'oublie tout le temps.

-Sala…

-Alors il n'y a aucune chance que je l'appelle Homura, rit Red.

-Pika.

-On se reverra peut être une autre fois. Au revoir.

-Salut.

Damien s'éloignait en levant la main, Red, Homura et Salamèche lui disaient au revoir en agitant la main. Certes, Salamèche était triste que son dresseur parte mais comme il l'avait confié à Red, elle devait se faire à l'idée, et puis le garçon ne lui était pas si inconnu que ça. Homura lui tendit la patte en souriant. Elle sourit à son tour et lui serra.

-Pi pika.

-Sasala.

-Bon, il te faut un nom élégant, simple mais classe, génial et de fille… hm… je sais ! Désormais, tu t'appelleras Maï, ça te plait ?

-Salamèche ! Confirma vivement la salamandre.

Ainsi, les trois compagnons suivirent leur propre chemin sur la Route 25.

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

-Lihi.

-Oui, comme ça c'est bien. Surtout ne bouge pas d'un poil.

Léo prit son courage et sa boîte à outil à deux mains et entra dans la machine qu'il avait fabriquée et qui venait de tomber en panne. Pour la réaliser et l'achever il n'y avait pas vraiment eu de problèmes, si ce n'était les pièces rares dont il avait eu besoin. Maintenant il y en avait un de problème : cette machine tombait en panne. C'était la troisième fois en deux mois et ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Ça devait être la fragilité de certaines pièces, si cela se reproduit encore, il n'aura d'autre choix que de chercher des composants plus solides et compatibles avec la machine de téléportation. L'argent n'était pas vraiment un problème pour lui mais c'était quand même frustrant de découvrir que son invention géniale était finalement si peu fiable.

Il finit d'entrer dans le compartiment et commença à bricoler quand il sentit comme quelque chose le retenir par son tee-shirt, il se tira alors vers l'avant et son haut fut libéré de l'entrave… et la porte se referma. Léo cligna des yeux, les lumières s'allumèrent d'elles-mêmes à l'intérieur de son téléporteur, il prit alors conscience qu'il n'avait pas eu la lucidité de débrancher, il paniqua et commença à donner de faibles coups de pieds à la petit porte pour l'ouvrir mais trop tard…

**oooooooooooooooo**

-Maï, Flammèche !

La Salamèche lança une boule de feu sur la Mystherbe de son adversaire. Celle-ci se mit à brûler.

-Herbe ! Mystheeeerbe !

-Houlala ! Vite Mystherbe reviens ! C'est bon, tu as gagné.

-Héhé, ma dixième victoire de la journée !

-Pikpikachu !

-Sala salamèche !

-Tu es vraiment doué pour avoir enchaîné dix matchs sans être revenu au Centre pokémon.

-Merci, dis-moi Aude, c'est bien par là que vis Léo ?

-Oui, suit le sentier jusqu'au cap et tu trouveras sa maison.

-Merci.

-Mais au passage, tu devrais en profiter pour aller sur la falaise, les couchers de soleil sur la mer sont magnifiques, on dit même que c'est un lieu de rencontre entre amoureux.

-Ah… ah oui ? Rougit Red.

-Ouais, d'ailleurs le soleil ne va pas tarder à se coucher, tu devrais te dépêcher.

-Bon, alors salut et bonne chance avec ton copain.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, c'est pour lui que tu devrais t'inquiéter, affirma-t-elle avec un sourire roublard.

Décidément, les filles pouvaient parfois se montrer assez… effrayantes.

Le soleil commençait à décliner. Red, Homura et Maï pressèrent le pas pour rejoindre la grande résidence qu'ils apercevaient. Le garçon était assez curieux de savoir sur quel pokémon Léo travaillait. Une fois arrivé devant la grille, il sonna et attendit. Pas de réponses, il sonna à nouveau.

-… il n'est peut-être pas là.

Tous les trois soupirèrent en même temps. Red sonna à nouveau mais sans vraiment penser qu'on lui répondrait.

-Bon ben tant pis, on va voir le coucher de soleil ?

-Pika.

-Sala.

Red et Maï reprirent la route. Homura allait pour les suivre mais s'arrêta et se retourna, gigotant les oreilles.

-Pi ? Pikapi ! Kachu !

Ses deux compagnons se retournèrent, l'interrogeant du regard. Le Pikachu se lança alors dans un numéro de mime pour dire « j'ai entendu du bruit dans la maison ».

-Alors il y a quelqu'un finalement.

Homura haussa les épaules. Oui il y avait quelqu'un, mais était-ce le propriétaire de la maison ? Red comprit ce que le Pikachu lui expliquer, ils firent alors mine de s'éloigner et une fois hors de vue des fenêtres, Red rappela Maï et avec Homura sur sa tête, escalada le muret entourant la propriété. Il bondit de l'autre côté et se faufile discrètement à la porte. Il tourna doucement la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit. Red fit un signe de la tête à Homura, ce dernier se faufila par la mince ouverture et regarda attentivement autour de lui, aux aguets. Il entendit du bruit à l'étage, il prit l'escalier et monta au sommet.

-Pika ? Pikapi !

Red entendit Homura l'appeler, il entra à son tour et regarda de tous les côtés.

-Où es-tu Homura ?

-Pikapi !

Ça venait de l'étage au-dessus, Red accourut dans les escaliers, il vit alors Homura devant une porte fermée. Le Pikachu se retourna et pointa frénétiquement du doigt la porte. Red hocha la tête et s'approcha doucement et d'un coup sec, ouvrit la porte.

La pièce était un véritable centre de recherches, partout des machines bizarres à l'image du laboratoire du professeur Chen. Le détail qui frappait le plus était l'armoire à terre qui en se brisant avait répandu tout son contenu.

-Ahh, je suis soulagé, j'ai eu peur que vous soyez vraiment repartis.

Red cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui pour repérer son interlocuteur.

-Ici, plus bas !

Red baissa les yeux et les écarquilla, la bouche grande ouverte.

-Bonjour.

Red tomba en arrière, évanoui. Homura se mit sur son torse et lui administra de petites gifles pour qu'il se réveille. Cela marcha, le garçon redressa le dos en se massant la tête.

-Ouille ouille ouille… j'ai dû prendre un mauvais coup, j'aurai juré avoir vu il y a une seconde un Évoli zarbi qui parlait.

-Heu… en fait tu n'as pas rêvé.

Red poussa une exclamation surprise et se recula en restant au sol. C'était bien un Évoli, pas de doute là-dessus, mais il avait une légère différence par rapport à celui de Green, à savoir que cet Évoli qui parlait possédait au sommet de son crâne une chevelure ondulée et verte sombre, oui oui, VERTE !

-Oui, je dois reconnaître que mon aspect a de quoi te surprendre…

-Pika ?

Très curieux, Homura s'approcha de lui, le renifla et tourna autour de lui, intrigué.

-Salut toi, dit amicalement l'Évoli.

-Kachu.

-Mais attend, ne me dis pas que le propriétaire de cette maison t'as fait des expériences qui t'ont permises de parler. J'avoue que ce serait pratique mais quand même…

-Non non, rassures-toi, je ne fais rien de la sorte ! Enfin bref, ce que tu dois savoir c'est que je m'appelle Léo, je suis un garçon comme toi mais qui, suite à un petit incident, s'est retrouvé avec le corps de mon poké-assistant, Évoli. D'un terme un peu plus prosaïque, je dirais que j'ai fusionné avec lui.

-Fusionner ? Avec un pokémon ? Ça alors…

-À qui le dis-tu, et ce complètement hors de ma volonté, aussi peux-tu m'aider à retrouver mon apparence normale ?

-Ben je veux bien mais comment faire ?

-D'abord hisse-moi sur la console.

Red souleva Léo et le posa non loin des multiples touches semblant faire fonctionner la curieuse machine dotée de deux capsules pouvant contenir un enfant de huit ans.

-Mais attend, tu m'as vu par la fenêtre ?

-Oui.

-Ben pourquoi tu n'as pas crié ?

-J'ai essayé, mais le problème dans ce laboratoire, c'est que les murs sont épais et toute la pièce est insonorisée, histoire qu'on ne puisse espionner mes recherches, même la fenêtre est en vitre blindée.

-Wa…

-En désespoir de cause, j'ai renversé l'armoire.

-Alors tu peux remercier Homura parce que moi, je n'ai rien entendu.

Ce dernier regardait Léo, toujours autant intrigué.

-Bien, j'ai terminé les réglages, quand je serai dans la capsule, tu appuieras sur ce bouton.

-Heu… d'accord.

Léo bondit du bureau pour entrer dans la capsule. Red ferma la porte et retourna à la console tandis qu'Homura fixait la porte, se demandant ce qui se passait. Red appuya sur le bouton, quelques instants plus tard, un bruit semblable à des turbines résonna un instant dans le laboratoire avant que le silence ne revienne, la porte des deux capsules s'ouvrirent d'elle-même, libérant un nuage de fumée. Un garçon en sortit.

-PIKA ? S'écria Homura, choqué.

-Ahh, enfin j'ai retrouvé ma mobilité, on peut s'habituer à marcher à quatre pattes, mais l'appendice caudal, on ne s'y fait jamais. Brr… il fait un froid de Canarticho ici !

-Peut être devrais-tu te rhabiller ? Proposa Red.

Léo se regarda et se mit à rougir. Il retourna à toute vitesse dans la capsule où étaient restés ses vêtements pendant que de l'autre, un Évoli sortit, Homura s'empressa de le rejoindre pour le questionner ardemment. Le garçon aux cheveux verts ressortit correctement habillé d'une chemise rouge à manches courtes et d'un pantalon blanc.

-Alors c'est toi Léo.

-Et oui, sans me vanter je suis un chercheur assez habile.

-Tu m'étonnes, créer des téléporteurs pour pokémon, faut le faire ! Mais tu as quel âge ?

C'était vrai, Léo avait l'air bien jeune pour être un chercheur réputé, Red s'était attendu à un adulte, voir une personne d'âge respectable autour de la cinquantaine.

-J'ai dix-huit ans. J'imagine que tu n'es pas venu pour me demander mon âge.

-Non, j'aimerai te demander quelque chose, Green Chen est bien venu ici récemment, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet.

-Il m'a dit que tu faisais des recherches sur un pokémon, il s'agit duquel ?

-Mais de mon fidèle poké-assistant bien sûr.

Évoli s'approcha de Red et lui sourit.

-Lihii.

-Bonjour, sourit Red. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Green a dit que ça pouvait m'intéresser. Est-ce que tu peux m'en dire plus ?

-Bien sûr, c'est la moindre des choses après ce que tu as fait pour moi. Eh bien, en reprenant les travaux que le Professeur Chen de Bourg-Palette avait effectués sur Évoli, j'ai fait une grande découverte. Évoli ne fait pas que s'adapter à son environnement, son ADN instable lui permet également d'évoluer.

-Beaucoup de pokémons sont capables d'évoluer, fit remarquer Red.

-En effet, mais à part Évoli, AUCUN ne possède plusieurs formes d'évolution.

-Pl… plusieurs ?

-Pika ?

-Oui, trois évolutions différentes pour être précis.

-C'est incroyable !

-Et ce qui frappe le plus, c'est qu'Évoli évolue en fonction du climat, de son milieu, si par exemple il a vécu au bord de la mer, dans l'océan ou dans un climat humide, il évoluera en Aquali.

Tout en parlant, Léo s'était dirigé vers un tableau représentant un phare, il l'écarta, dévoilant un coffre-fort qu'il ouvrit, Red vit à l'intérieur trois pokéball. Léo s'en saisit d'une et libéra le pokémon, dévoilant une créature marine bleue avec une queue en forme de nageoire, sa ressemblance avec Évoli était frappante, bien qu'il était beaucoup plus grand.

-Aquali, dit-il d'une voix cristalline.

-Comme tu peux le constater, de type Normal, il est passé au type Eau. En revanche si il a vécu dans un environnement pluvieux, orageux ou près d'une centrale électrique ou bien un lieu d'importants flux électromagnétiques, il évoluera en Voltali.

Léo libéra la seconde pokéball. C'était aussi un Évoli deux fois plus grand mais de couleur jaune, ses poils étaient dressés en épis. Il semblait plus agressif et énergique qu'Aquali.

-Voltali ! S'écria-t-il.

-Un pokémon électrique ? C'est dingue !

-Pikachu ! Confirma Homura.

-Et enfin, si Évoli a vécu aux abords d'un volcan ou dans un environnement chaud ou particulièrement aride, il évolue en pokémon de type Feu, Pyroli !

Léo libéra le dernier pokémon. Il était rouge avec une écharpe de fourrure jaune et la queue touffue jaune également. Il semblait plus doux et gentil que les deux autres.

-Pyhii, dit-il gentiment.

Red était ébahis, Évoli possédait des évolutions si diverses, en fait il portait bien son nom. C'était donc ça le pouvoir secret qu'il renfermait.

-Une fois évolué, il reste indéfiniment comme tel. Les recherches continuent, non seulement sur Évoli mais aussi sur tous les pokémons, à ce jour, on dénombre plus de 150 espèces différentes. En tant que dresseur, tu dois en capturer un maximum et moi en tant que chercheur, je dois les étudier.

-Je comprends. Nos rôles sont complémentaires. Je ferai de mon mieux.

-Tu es bien un des trois détenteurs du Pokédex c'est ça ?

-Oui, confirma Red en le sortant.

-Alors je n'ai aucun souci à me faire, que pourrais-je faire d'autre pour te remercier de ton aide ?

-Oh rien je t'assure !

-Je pourrai t'aider à beaucoup de choses. Tiens, quel est ton objectif ?

-Devenir le plus grand des maîtres pokémon !

-Ahhh ! Belle ambition, dans ce cas, acceptes ceci.

Léo prit sur le bureau une enveloppe ouverte contenant une carte avec un bateau luxueux dessus.

-En ce moment à Carmin-sur-mer, un luxueux bateau est amarré, il a pour nom Océane.

-Waa ! Ça c'est un nom classe ! (lol !) Mais en quoi ça m'aidera à devenir plus fort ?

-Ce bateau est plein de snobs et de richards mais aussi de talentueux dresseurs de pokémons. Je suis sûr qu'il doit y avoir des champions de compétitions, si tu en bats quelques-uns, ta réputation s'en retrouvera grandit.

-Mais oui, bonne idée ! Merci beaucoup. Je vais y aller alors, encore merci pour ces infos.

-Attend. Je peux te tenir au courant sur mes recherches, passe-moi ton numéro.

-Heu… je n'ai pas de portable…

-Oh, eh bien je vais te donner mon numéro. Et si tu as besoin de renseignements sur un pokémon particulier, n'hésite pas.

Une fois le numéro en poche, et après avoir stocké Shadow et Sasuke pour prendre Claire la Chetiflor, Red et Homura sortirent de la villa et se dirigèrent vers la falaise. Le soleil se couchait déjà, ils pressèrent le pas et arrivèrent enfin à destination. En effet, c'était un spectacle magnifique. Un banc avait été installé ici pour mieux admirer le soleil couchant rouge répandant intensément sa lumière or dans le ciel écarlate et sur les nuages violets. De plus la mer reflétait ce ciel magnifique, le reflet du soleil ondulait sur les vagues.

-Waaa !

-Pikaaa !

Une exclamation de surprise résonna sur le banc, Red remarqua alors que quelqu'un y était assis. Cette personne se leva et se tourna vers lui. Le garçon lui sourit, il la reconnut immédiatement.

-Salut Ondine.

La jeune fille s'avança vers lui, lui sourit, lui prit la main et le guida jusqu'au banc. Red se laissa faire, un peu gêné. Ils s'installèrent côté à côte et admirèrent le coucher de soleil. Homura sourit et s'éloigna discrètement pour les laisser tranquille.

-Je suis contente que tu ne sois pas encore parti.

-Je voulais voir Léo, mais demain c'est sûr, je pars.

-À vrai dire, je voulais rester encore un peu avec toi, pour te montrer le coucher de soleil d'Azuria.

-Ça vaut le coup d'être resté, rit Red.

Néanmoins, le garçon se tourna vers son amie et sentit son cœur cogner sa poitrine. Le regard d'Ondine admirait le lointain, les rayons du soleil couchant éclairant son visage d'une lumière orangée. Il sentit comme sa main était douce et chaude dans la sienne, elle ne l'avait toujours pas lâché.

-C'est tellement fascinant. Ces couleurs si belles semblent irréelles, dit-elle. J'aime venir ici, avant je suppliais Daisy de m'y amener, hélas c'était elle la Championne d'Azuria à cette époque et mes parents étaient débordés de travail et devaient se lever tôt. En observant, je rêvais de partir au lointain explorer ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté de cet horizon. Aujourd'hui encore, je ressens cette envie d'évasion, cette attirance.

-Tu t'ouvres à ce point avec les autres quand tu regardes ce coucher de soleil ?

-Non, je te dis ça parce que tu es avec moi, sourit Ondine. Et que je suis bien.

-Moi aussi.

Red sentit la main d'Ondine serrer d'avantage sa main sans que cela ne lui fasse mal, c'était plutôt troublant mais pas gênant, agréable. Cependant son cœur continuait à cogner sa poitrine et une bouffée de chaleur lui montait aux joues et ses lèvres tremblaient. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ondine. Elle regardait toujours l'horizon.

-Jusqu'à présent je n'avais personne avec qui partager ce moment et quand je voyais un couple enlacé sur ce banc, je faisais demi-tour et je rentrais chez moi.

-Ce n'était plus si agréable en voyant d'autres ?

-Oui, c'est comme si le paysage en perdait de sa magie. Mais depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je me dis que peu importe si je me perds dans l'immensité du monde, je ne serai jamais vraiment seule, pas vrai ?

-O-oui…

À présent elle était tournée vers lui, et lui essayait de fuir ses yeux, ils n'étaient pas agressifs mais quand il les voyait, il se sentait bizarre, comme un malaise mais c'était en même temps agréable. Il ne savait vraiment pas ce que c'était et ça lui faisait peur.

-Alors… en ce qui concernes le Mont Sélénite ? Demanda-t-il fébrilement, fixant obstinément l'horizon.

Ondine mit un petit moment avant de répondre.

-Les autorités ont retrouvées les objets volés et rendent les pokémons à leur dresseur en s'aidant du numéro ID que portent les pokéball les contenant. Mais tous les membres de la Team Rocket se sont enfuis, même ceux qu'on avait ligoté. Par ailleurs, on a découvert de l'autre côté de la montagne des traces de lutte, quelqu'un autre que nous était présent sur les lieux.

-Blue ?

-Des plumes de Piafabec ont été retrouvées sur les lieux mais c'est tout.

-Alors ce n'était pas Blue, même si elle en a un, elle a la phobie des oiseaux…

-Quoiqu'il en soit, ça explique pourquoi on est passés relativement inaperçu jusqu'à ce qu'on force la porte blindée.

-Green peut être ? Encore une chose que je devrai lui demander quand on se reverra.

-Ceux qu'on a affrontés n'étaient que des sous-fifres et pourtant grâce à leur espèce de drogue, ils nous ont donné du fil à retordre.

-Mais nous aussi on progresse chaque jour.

-Penses-tu être de taille face aux plus hauts gradés de la Team Rocket ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais je n'ai rien demandé ! Je n'ai pas choisis d'être là à ces endroits à ces moments, mais je ne pouvais pas rester les bras croisés pendant qu'ils volaient le professeur Chen, qu'ils m'agressaient dans la Forêt de Jade, qu'ils pillaient les dresseurs aux pieds du Mont Sélénite où qu'ils capturaient et battaient en toute impunité ces pauvres Mélofée.

-… mais si tu ne restes pas sur tes gardes, un jour ils te tomberont dessus quand tu seras isolé, seul et ils ne se gêneront absolument pas pour te faire disparaître ! Nier le diable ne nous en protèges pas, ils finiront par te ficher dans les cibles et te prendront en chasse.

-Alors que dois-je faire ? S'énerva Red. Rester les bras croisés ?

-Deviens vite plus fort, toujours plus ! Encore et encore ! Et pour ça, il n'existe qu'un moyen, tu dois t'entraîner durement. N'oublie pas, ce sont des terroristes, ils sont capables de tout.

Red repensa à cette vague de disparition à Safrania, uniquement des dresseurs pokémon. Oui, le monde était dangereux. Malgré lui, il se retrouvait embarqué dans une histoire qui risquait de lui coûter cher.

Il sentit alors la tête d'Ondine se presser contre son épaule. Il la regarda, il ne voyait pas son visage, juste ses cheveux roux, mais il sentait sa joue sur son cou, il en frissonna.

-Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

-Moi aussi je ne veux pas qu'ils reviennent te faire du mal, ils ont déjà réussi une fois, peut être recommenceront-ils un jour...

-Je ferai attention. Red ?

-Oui ?

-Peux-tu me promettre quelque chose ?

-Dis toujours.

Ondine décolla son visage de l'épaule de Red, lâcha sa main et se leva.

-Qu'un jour, tu reviendras ici et nous regarderons à nouveau le soleil se coucher ensemble.

Red resta assis, les yeux levés vers elle, il lui sourit.

-Je te le promets.

Ondine se retourna et lui sourit tendrement, le soleil disparut, plongeant le monde sous un ciel noir étoilé.

-Et si avant de partir, on s'affrontait à un pokémon contre un ? Proposa-t-elle.

-Oui, bonne idée.

Les deux dresseurs libérèrent leurs deux pokémons. Stari contre Magicarpe.

-En avant Magicarpe ! Vibraqua !

-Vibraqua !

Les anneaux aqueux se heurtèrent entre les deux pokémons.

-Tiens, à part Magicarpe, tous tes pokémons ont un surnom, c'est curieux.

-En fait... je n'arrive pas à lui en trouver un qui lui convienne.

-Ça viendra, je te fais confiance tu es tellement inspiré, rit Ondine.

-Hey ! Mais tu te moques de moi ? Sourit Red.

-Mais non, je te taquine.

-Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas baisser sa garde, Miss Je-sais-tout.

-En effet, mais il y a aussi un temps pour s'amuser, Monsieur Ronchon.

-Magicarpe, montrons-lui de quoi nous sommes capable, en avant !

**ooooooooooooooooooo**

Red se leva de bonne heure le matin, il réveilla doucement Homura. Ils engloutirent un copieux petit déjeuner avant de sortir du Centre pokémon et se mettre en route pour Carmin-sur-mer et le troisième badge que Red avait dans le collimateur.

-C'est une belle journée qui commence ! Homura, Maï, Orihime, Goku, Claire, Kanon, en avant !

Mais à peine étaient-ils sortis de la ville qu'une explosion retentit dans l'une des maisons. Red et Homura se précipitèrent dans cette direction.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

**Nicolas : Et voilà ! Fin du chapitre 13, un Jeudi.**

**Red : On l'a échappé belle. **

**Homura, interrogatif : Pika?**

**Red : Le Chapitre 13 un Vendredi...**

**Blue : Mais l'aventure ne fait que commencer! Chacun de nous possède déjà deux badges!**

**Nicolas : Blue a raison, alors à bientôt pour la suite.**


	14. Aucun raccourcit

**Chapitre 14 : Aucun raccourcit**

**ooooooooooooo**

**Nicolas : La grande aventure de Red Hikari se poursuit dans le 14ème chapitre!**

**Red : Avec deux badges et en route pour Carmin-sur-mer!**

**Blue : Quand un évènement imprévu en fin de chapitre te poussa à rester encore un peu.**

**Ondine : Ici apparaîtront des personnages présents dans l'animé !**

**Nicolas : Nyark nyark nyark, que je suis sadique. **

**Homura, confirmant les propos de son créateur : Pikachu...**

**Green : Au lieu de ricaner, envois la suite.**

**Nicolas : Ouais ouais, et comme le dirait Mario : Mamma mia! Heuu pardon je veux dire : Let's go!**

**oooooooooooooooooo**

Encore des ennuis... c'était le lot de Red et d'Homura, maintenant ils suffisaient qu'ils passent pour qu'un désastre ait lieu. La maison avait dangereusement vibré sous ses fondations suite à l'explosion mais le toit résista miraculeusement. Red ouvrit vivement la porte.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Appela-t-il.

-Pikachu ?

-Au secours !

Oui ça se confirmait, il y avait quelqu'un. Red s'empressa d'entrer et suivit la direction des cris paniqués. Tous les meubles étaient à terre, d'innombrables morceaux de verre provenant des ampoules au plafond et de verres à boire gisaient au sol, Red souleva vivement Homura et le hissa sur son épaule. Lui il avait ses baskets mais son Pikachu n'avait pas de protections sur les pattes. C'était comme si un séisme avait secoué toute la maison.

-Où êtes-vous ? Appela Red.

-Dans la cuisine, sous la table !

Red s'y précipita en faisant attention aux débris. Il découvrit dans la cuisine une femme coincée sous la table qui s'était effondrée sous le poids d'une poutre en bois détachée du plafond, elle avait le front en sang. Le garçon ne perdit pas un instant et libéra Goku.

-Utilise Force pour soulever cette poutre !

Goku s'exécuta et parvint à dégager la poutre, Red tira doucement la femme hors des décombres de la table.

-Ça va aller ? Ne bougez pas, je vais appeler les urgences.

Une fois de plus, Red regretta de ne pas avoir de portable, il fallait définitivement qu'il s'en achète un.

-Mon mari...

-Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? Où est-il ?

-Un homme en noir... l'a traîné à l'extérieur, derrière la maison.

-Homura, va prévenir les urgences. Goku, veille sur elle.

-Pika !

-Fero !

Red sortit de la cuisine et constata qu'un mur avait été éventré, conduisant au jardin situé à l'arrière de la maison. Il entendit des claquements secs, il sursauta et se précipita à l'extérieur pour trouver un homme assis contre le mur de la maison, tremblant et devant lui, un sbire de la Team Rocket tenant un fouet. Encore lui ! Et sans remarquer la présence de Red, il abattit son fouet sur le pauvre homme.

-Tu vas me dire où elle est cette fichue CT ?

Red s'interposa de son bras, le fouet le gifla et s'enroula autour. Serrant les dents sous la douleur, le garçon se tourna vers le Rocket.

-Jamais tu pourras te rattraper, ordure !

-Oh mais qui voilà ? Notre petit rusé qui a ruiné notre planque au Mont Sélénite ! Parfait, je vais faire une pierre deux coups !

-Fuis mon garçon, cet homme est dangereux.

-Oui je sais, répondit Red en saisissant le fouet de l'autre main. Mais cette fois il ne s'échappera pas.

-C'est toi qui ne t'échappera pas, sale gamin. Soporifik !

Un pokémon pourpre et marron apparut devant le Rocket, avec un nez comme une trompe d'éléphant. Red s'empressa de l'analyser.

« Soporifik, pokémon tapir de type Psy ». Un pokémon Psy ? Mais l'image du Pokédex montrait un Soporifik jaune et non sombre. Red sentit une bouffée de colère monter en lui, c'était sûrement dû à l'effet de la drogue des Rocket. Dans ce cas, il fallait se tenir sur ses gardes. L'équipe polyvalente de Red devait lui permettre d'affronter tout type de pokémon, mais si ces derniers étaient boostés à la drogue pierre Lune... Red allait saisir la pokéball d'Orihime quand...

-Choc mental !

Red fut propulsé contre le mur aux côtés de l'homme qu'il venait secourir.

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser bien tranquillement riposter. Entrave, empêche le de bouger !

Soporifik se mit à onduler les bras, Red se sentit plaqué au mur par une force invisible, il ne pouvait plus bouger.

-Cette fois-ci, tu es allé beaucoup trop loin, petit. La Team Rocket ne tolèrera pas l'affront d'avoir été humilié par un gamin, tu vas disparaître.

-Hnn !

-Inutile de te débattre, tu es en mon pouvoir.

-P-pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir ravagé cette maison ?

-Pourquoi ? Mais pour la CT bien sûr.

Les CT, abréviation de Capsule Technique, étaient de petits disques contenant une attaque. Appliquée sur le bon pokémon, celui-ci pouvait apprendre l'attaque sans même s'y être entraîné. Pierre en avait donné une à Red, contenant Patience qu'il avait apprise à Astérix, son Paras, en vue de son combat contre Ondine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle contient comme attaque ?

-Tu n'as pas à le savoir. Soporifik, achèves-le.

Tout en maintenant Red contre le mur d'une main, l'autre se leva, soulevant un morceau d'une des fenêtres qui avaient volé en éclat, en prenant soin d'orienter le côté cassé et tranchant vers le garçon. Dans sa tête résonnait les paroles d'Ondine. Oui, ils étaient vraiment capables de tout... on dirait qu'il ne pourra pas tenir sa promesse, ni revoir la jeune fille...

-Allez ! Tue-le !

Soporifik dirigea son bras maintenant la vitre dans les airs vers Red. Mais heureusement pour lui, Red n'était pas seul, l'homme qu'il venait sauver le sauva à son tour en prenant une de ses pokéball à la ceinture, faisant apparaître Claire.

-Claire, Fouet liane !

La Chetiflor allongea sa liane sur Soporifik et le gifla, ce qui le perturba dans son contrôle et fit fracasser la vitre par terre. Red atterrit à terre.

-Merci monsieur.

-Cheti !

-À toi aussi Claire, sourit Red. Reviens.

La Chetiflor regagna sa pokéball, le garçon enchaîna immédiatement en libérant Maï.

-Griffe acier !

En un instant la Salamèche fut sur le Soporifik et le griffa profondément.

-Allez espèce de minable, Choc mental !

Maï fut repoussée contre le mur de la maison.

-Flammèche !

Maï cracha une boule de feu qui brûla le visage de Soporifik. Elle bondit ensuite sur lui et l'acheva d'un coup de Griffe. Le Rocket rappela Soporifik.

-C'est un rapide ton petit lézard, mais il ne sera jamais aussi rapide que Rattatac !

Le gros rat brun surgit de la nouvelle pokéball du Rocket.

-Croc de mort !

-Vite Maï, Brouillard !

Juste avant que Rattatac ne soit sur elle, Maï réussit à se dissimuler dans le nuage noir qu'elle diffusait de sa gueule.

-Ce n'est pas ce minuscule lézard qui vas m'impressionner, ni ce pathétique brouillard, Rattatac, Coup bas.

_Coup bas ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette attaque ? _

Red attendit mais rien ne se produisit, c'était peut-être qu'un coup de bluff.

-Maï, Griffe acier !

-Héhé, pauvre idiot, ricana le Rocket.

Un bruit sourd résonna et Maï sortit du brouillard en tombant à terre, elle était touchée.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Red en pointant son Pokédex vers Maï.

« Coup bas, contre-attaque de type Ténèbres qui n'échoue jamais ». Une contre-attaque... donc quoiqu'il arrivera, Maï se fera toujours frapper en premier.

-Vive-attaque !

Rattatac se mit à harceler de coup la Salamèche. Maintenant qu'il s'était approché d'elle, Maï ne pouvait plus utiliser que des coups physiques et tous seraient contrés par Coup bas, c'était l'impasse. Red s'apprêta à renvoyer Maï dans sa pokéball quand l'homme à ses côtés l'en empêcha.

-Ton Salamèche peut gagner.

-Mais comment ?

-Grâce à ça.

L'homme saisit son chapeau, déchira la couture du haut pour en sortir un petit disque brun, la fameuse CT sur laquelle était marquée « Tunnel ». Red comprit, la saisit et l'envoya sur Maï.

-Attrape !

Maï encaissa une autre Charge qui la fit reculer mais vit son dresseur lancer l'objet, elle sauta alors au dernier moment au-dessus de Rattatac, s'en servit comme appui et bondit de nouveau pour attraper le petit disque. À son contact, l'objet se mit à briller avant de s'éteindre.

-Sale enfoiré ! Pesta le Rocket. Tu ne t'en tireras pas ! Rattatac, trucide-moi ce maudit lézard ! Croc fatal !

-Maï, Tunnel !

Alors que Rattatac allait refermer ses puissants crocs sur elle, Maï disparut sous terre.

-Rattatac, Coup bas !

-C'est inutile, Tunnel échappe à la loi de Coup bas, prévint l'homme.

-Allez Maï, jaillit maintenant !

Maï surgit de terre sous Rattatac et le mit K.O. Le Rocket le rappela, la colère déformant son visage.

-Il me reste mon plus puissant qui va te dégommer ! Machopeur !

Le revoilà, ce colosse sur-vitaminé. Maï faisait pâle figure à côté. Red s'empressa de la rappeler.

-Merci Maï, tu t'es bien battue, sourit Red.

-Comme tu le sais, ce pokémon a reçu la drogue Rocket qui l'a rendu cinq fois plus fort, ce n'est pas avec tes pokémons rikiki que tu en viendras à bout. Et une fois que je les aurais tous écrasés, ce sera ton tour.

Les sirènes de l'ambulance résonnaient au loin. Elles se rapprochaient à grande vitesse. Red sourit.

-Tu as raison, pour le moment, mes petits pokémons ne font pas le poids, alors il ne me reste plus qu'une solution.

-Tu peux m'implorer, je serai peut-être clément, proposa le Rocket d'un ton sadique.

-Non, il ne me reste plus qu'à appeler un géant.

-Quoi ?

-En avant, Kanon !

La balle dans la main de Red s'ouvrit, libérant un pokémon gigantesque semblable à un serpent géant, bleu avant des yeux rouge effrayants et un visage menaçant. Le Rocket n'en revenait pas, ce minus possédait un Léviator, l'un des pokémons Eau les plus puissants, craint par tous les marins du monde !

-Finalement, il aura fallu que tu évolues pour que je te trouve un surnom, sourit Red.

-Léviaaaa ! Confirma joyeusement Kanon.

C'est durant son combat d'hier face à Ondine que Magicarpe évolua en Léviator, la différence de puissance, d'aspect et de pouvoirs était immense entre la carpe et le léviathan.

-Tu veux peut-être abandonner ? Proposa amicalement Red.

-Tu rêves ou quoi ? Machopeur, Corps perdu !

Machopeur se rua littéralement sur Kanon, mais Red n'allait pas le laisser faire.

-Maintenant qu'il a évolué, Kanon peut utiliser autant de fois sa plus puissante attaque qu'il le souhaite ! Allez, Draco-rage !

La grande gueule de Kanon envoya un torrent de flammes bleues qui stoppèrent net Machopeur dans sa charge et s'écroula. Le Rocket recula de quelques pas avant de se retourner et courir pour s'échapper mais Homura surgit pour lui barrer la route, accompagné de l'agent Kayou qui pointait son pistolet vers lui.

-Plus un geste, vous êtes en état d'arrestation !

**oooooooooooooooooo**

Blue était tranquillement assise sur un banc dans la colline du parc surplombant Carmin-sur-mer. Elle consulta sa montre, il ne devrait plus tarder. Et en effet, une main gantée en noir se posa sur son épaule, elle sourit et caressa la main.

-Alors ? Quelles nouvelles mon petit chat ?

-J'ai échangé ton Piafabec.

-Contre un pokémon Eau ?

-Non, un autre pokémon oiseau. Un Canarticho.

-Je vois, c'est heureux, ça brouillera mieux les pistes que tu as laissé au Mont Sélénite.

-Je suis désolé.

-Non, ce n'est pas un reproche, je suis juste inquiète pour toi. Et tu as raison, un pokémon Vol te sera très utile.

-Mais ça te ferait peur si je l'utilisais.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, répondit Blue en souriant.

-Alors arrêtes d'être inquiète pour moi.

-Je n'y peux rien, c'est mon rôle d'aînée. Et je le prends très au sérieux, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

-... ton ami a capturé le troisième Frère.

-Alors il a encore progressé, c'est tout Red.

-Tu l'aimes ?

Blue se mit à rougir violement.

-Dis donc petit indiscret ! Ça ne va pas dans ta tête pour me gêner comme ça ?

Mais en se retournant pour voir son visage, elle cessa de faire la moue et se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Il n'y a pas un garçon que j'aime plus que toi, chuchota-t-elle avec douceur.

-... merci Blue.

-Je t'en prie, mon petit chat.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Le garçon de dix ans aux cheveux rouges passa ses bras autour du ventre de Blue et se blottit contre son cou. C'était un des rares moments où il se permettait de baisser sa garde. Blue était vraiment tout pour lui.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

-Homura, Cage-éclair !

Le Roucool ne put absolument rien faire pour résister, Red lança une pokéball vide qui ne gigota guère.

-Et voilà ! Roucool capturé !

-Pikpikachu !

-Ce n'était pas nécessaire mais je tiens à avoir un Pokédex rempli le plus possible. En tout, on en a rassemblé 25 ! Tu te souviens à quel point c'était difficile de capturer un Roucool avant ?

Homura éclata de rire en se souvenant de la petite teigne qu'il avait été. L'aventure des deux compagnons se poursuivait, ils étaient à présent sur la Route 4, au loin ils pouvaient apercevoir une propriété entourée d'une palissade. C'était vraisemblablement la fameuse Pension pokémon tenue par un couple d'âge respectable qui s'occupait des pokémons des dresseurs. Red n'en avait pas besoin, tous ses pokémons étaient chez le professeur Chen. Néanmoins, plus ils s'en rapprochaient, plus la température semblait s'élever.

-Pi ? Fit Homura en gigotant les oreilles. Pikapi !

Avant que Red n'ai pu lui demander ce qui se passait, des bruits sourds martelèrent le sol, se rapprochant à grande vitesse. C'est alors que surgit un cheval des hautes herbes. Une magnifique bête au pelage beige et des flammes en guise de crinière. ... des flammes en guise de crinière ?

Le cheval après son magnifique saut sous le nez de Red s'éloigna à grandes enjambées. Le garçon pointa à toute vitesse son Pokédex, il s'agissait bien d'un pokémon, Ponyta un pokémon de type Feu. Hélas, il était trop loin maintenant pour que Red et Homura ne puissent tenter quoique ce soit.

-Nooon ! Reviens Ponyta !

Des hautes herbes où Ponyta avait surgit apparut un vieil homme à lunettes dont l'âge avancé avait rendu dégarni au niveau des cheveux, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être grand et bien bâti. Il était sur un vélo.

-C'était votre Ponyta ?

-J'en avait la charge, mais ce petit sacripant a donné un coup de sabot sur la barrière qui céda.

-Vous êtes le gérant de la Pension pokémon ?

-En personne. Je me nomme Jean et avec ma femme Simone nous nous occupons des pokémons que les dresseurs nous confient.

-Vous n'êtes que deux ?

-Parfois nos trois filles viennent nous aider, mais elles sont adultes maintenant, elles font leur vie.

-Je vois. Je vais essayer de le rattraper mais je promets rien...

-Tu ferais ça ? Ah c'est très gentil de ta part, c'est une jeune fille nommée Océane qui nous l'a confié. Tiens, tu en auras sans doute besoin pour le courser.

Red acquiesça et grimpa sur le vélo, Homura bondit sur sa tête.

-Tu es bien accroché ? Demanda Red.

-Pika !

-Alors c'est parti !

Red se mit à pédaler le plus vite possible en suivant le sentier de terre battue, espérant que Ponyta n'était pas déjà à Carmin-sur-mer. C'est alors que la route disparut devant les roues de Red, le garçon baissa les yeux et se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivés sur une pente raide et il était trop tard pour freiner !

-Accroche-toi Homuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

- !

La vitesse était devenue incontrôlable. Red tâchait de ralentir le rythme en appuyant sur les freins à répétition. Heureusement que le chemin était droit, si il y avait eu un virage, ils auraient vraiment été très mal.

Le vent fouettait le visage de garçon qui faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour garder le cap, mais en contrebas, il eut l'horreur de découvrir que la route virait brusquement à droite, en face, il y avait un gros rocher.

-Accroche-toi ! Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Tout en freinant, Red bascula vivement le guidon vers la droite, ce qui eut pour conséquence de tourner le vélo de côté. Hélas, le garçon ne put empêcher le choc et le vélo heurta le rocher, Homura fut propulsé au-dessus et Red tomba en arrière.

-Aie... gémit Red. R-rien de cassé Homura.

-Chaaaaa...

-Je prends ça pour un non. Holala, je sens plus mon coccyx... et tous mes os se sont dessoudés.

En fait, le miraculé était le vélo, car il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup souffert du choc. Après plusieurs essais et dans un effort surhumain, Red parvint à se redresser. Il escalada le rocher et découvrit Homura affalé en son sommet, fourbu.

-Tu survis ?

-Pi...

Red le souleva avec précaution. Et maintenant ? Ponyta continuait de s'éloigner d'eux. Mais le garçon n'allait pas laisser tomber. Il déposa Homura dans le petit panier du vélo, l'enfourcha de nouveau et reprit la course.

Après quelques minutes, Red s'arrêta et libéra Maï de sa pokéball.

-Peux-tu sentir la chaleur des pokémons Feu à distance ? Demanda le dresseur.

La Salamèche haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas trop si elle le pouvait mais essaya tout de même. Elle huma l'air de son museau et pointa soudain le Nord-est.

-Sala !

-Par là ? Tu es sûre ? Bon, alors allons-y !

Red fit monter Maï à côté d'Homura dans le panier pour qu'elle continue à lui indiquer la bonne direction.

-Sa ? Sala ! Salamèche ! S'agita Maï.

-Quoi ? On se rapproche ?

Au tournant, sans crier gare, le cheval de feu bondit sous leur nez et galopa dans la direction opposée. Red fit un virage serré pour se retourner.

-En avant !

Le garçon se mit à pédaler de toutes ses forces pour rattraper Ponyta. Le destrier gardait néanmoins une distance confortable.

-Homura, Cage-éclair !

Le Pikachu se concentra un instant avant de déchaîner une vague électrique autour de Ponyta, celui-ci l'évita en bondissant sur le côté.

-Il est habile ! Dans ce cas, à toi de jouer !

Red lança de toutes ses forces une pokéball à côté de Ponyta, elle s'ouvrit dévoilant une immense dragon des mers bleu qui lui bloqua le passage.

-Kanon, Vibraqua !

Le puissant pokémon fit jaillir de sa bouche des anneaux aqueux qui frappèrent le cheval de plein fouet et tomba par terre. Red arriva à la hauteur des pokémons, descendit de son vélo pour s'accroupir auprès de Ponyta.

-Là, tout doux.

Le cheval était tout sauf ravi d'avoir été ainsi stoppé alors que pour une fois il pouvait s'ébattre en toute liberté. Red caressa son cou pour le rassurer.

-Désolé pour ce coup, mais si ton dresseur t'as confié à ces gens, ce n'est pas parce qu'il te déteste, il pensait sûrement que tu serais heureux là-bas.

Ponyta le regarda longuement avant de se redresser.

-Je peux te faire confiance ? Demanda Red.

Pour toute réponse, Ponyta se pencha et lui fit un signe de la tête.

-Tu veux que je monte sur toi ?

Le cheval confirma. Tout excité, Red monta, Homura et Maï sur ses épaules.

**oooooooooooo**

-Alors comme ça, Ponyta voulait juste s'amuser. Eh bien merci de l'avoir ramené.

-Je vous en prie, par contre j'ai oublié le vélo... mais je peux retourner le chercher !

-Bah, ne t'en fait pas pour le vélo, tu pourras le garder, il était à mon gendre avant qu'il ne me le donne. Pour te remercier de nous avoir aidé.

-Waaa ! Un vélo pour moi ! Merci beaucoup !

-Mais je t'en prie, c'est naturel.

-Juste par curiosité, quels sont vos tarifs ?

-Eh bien c'est cent pokédollars la journée.

-Je vois, eh bien au revoir et encore merci pour le vélo... si je le retrouve.

Mais par chance, Homura et Maï n'eurent aucune difficulté à revenir sur leur pas, le vélo était encore à terre sur l'herbe. Red monta dessus.

-Avec ça on va aller beaucoup plus vite, sourit le garçon.

Les deux pokémons hochèrent vivement la tête en levant deux doigts en V. Ils montèrent sur le panier, prêts au démarrage. Red posa le pied sur la pédale mais se figea en entendant des bruits dans les hautes herbes. Il pensa d'abord que c'était un pokémon mais il s'agissait d'un garçon, un garçon de son âge qui marchait à quatre pattes parmi les herbes... en caleçon ?

-Hey toi, appela Red.

Le garçon brun sursauta et se redressa au garde-à-vous.

-Désolé, je suis vraiment désolé, je n'ai pas réussi à retrouver mon uniforme !

-Ton uniforme ?

Le garçon se tourna vers Red, surpris.

-Mais... tu n'es pas un étudiant ?

-Heu... vraiment pas, nous sommes des voyageurs, répondit Red.

-Pika.

-Sala.

Red posa son sac et y prit sa longue veste noire.

-Je sais qu'on est en été tu as si chaud que ça pour te promener dans cette tenue ?

-En fait..., rougit le garçon, je... cherche mon uniforme scolaire.

-Comment ça tu le cherches ?

-Mes amis me l'ont pris pendant que je me douchais et l'ont cachés par ici et je dois le retrouver, répondit-il avec un ton léger, comme si c'était normal.

-QUOI ? Mais ça arrive souvent ce genre de plaisanteries ?

-Oh oui... ça m'arrive très souvent...

-Mais c'est du bizutage ! Comment tu peux dire que ce sont tes amis ?

-C'est juste un rite de passage pour que je sois accepté par tous.

-Moi j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est une manière de se moquer de toi. Bon quoiqu'il en soit, on va tâcher de retrouver tes vêtements. Homura, Maï, vous pouvez vous servir de votre odorat ?

Les deux pokémons confirmèrent et reniflèrent le garçon avant d'humer l'air, les yeux fermés. Homura fut le premier à bouger, suivit de près par Maï.

-Pikapi !

-Vous l'avez trouvé ?

Homura pointa du doigt le sommet de l'arbre aux pieds duquel il se trouvait. Le Pikachu l'escalada et quelques instants plus tard, un uniforme bleu foncé taillé sur mesure, qui devait valoir son pesant de cacahuètes tomba au sol.

-Merci beaucoup, ils m'avaient pourtant dit qu'ils l'avaient caché dans les herbes.

-Mais dis-moi, c'est quoi ton école ?

-C'est la célèbre académie d'apprentissage pokémon.

Red réfléchit un instant, ça lui disait quelque chose. Puis il se souvint, c'était une école privée spécialisée dans l'apprentissage des dresseurs à un niveau d'élite, Green lui en avait parlé. Tous les diplômés faisaient automatiquement partis de la Ligue pokémon sans avoir à faire le voyage à travers Kanto. Évidemment, cette école avait un prix, seuls les enfants de millionnaires pouvaient s'en payer le luxe. La seule raison pour laquelle Green n'y était jamais entré c'est que, tout comme Red, il pensait que ça n'avait aucun sens. Il y avait des expériences qui ne s'apprenaient pas sur le banc des écoles, la joie de voyager avec son pokémon, découvrir des lieux nouveaux, capturer de nouveaux pokémons, les élever malgré les hauts et les bas.

-Je m'appelle Red, et toi ?

-Théo.

Ce dernier avait fini d'enfiler son uniforme.

-Je vais te raccompagner à ton école. Elle est où ?

-En fait, tu te trouves déjà sur la propriété.

-Ah bon ? J'ai pas vu de mur ou de grillage.

-Nous n'en avons pas besoin.

-Mais sans vouloir paranoïer, si un gars patenté voulait kidnapper l'un de vous pour une grosse rançon ?

-... oh je n'y avais pas pensé.

-Ah ben je vois ça...

Après quelques minutes de marche, une grande école apparut aux yeux de Red.

-Dis-moi, ce genre de bizutage arrive souvent ? Les profs ne disent rien ?

-Je pense qu'ils ne sont pas au courant, ou si ils le sont, ils ne font semblants de rien, mais tu sais ça fait partie intégrante de l'initiation.

Red ne préféra pas souligner que dans un pays lointain, les bizutages scolaires étaient si poussés et violents qu'il n'était pas impossible qu'ils tournent au drame.

-Parce que tes camarades sont des richards, c'est ça ?

-Oui, peut être que ça convainc certains profs de se montrer tolérants envers certains, avoua Théo comme si c'était naturel.

Red soupira. Théo était lucide quant aux réalités du monde et pourtant il se laissait aisément marcher sur les pieds. C'en était trop.

-Tu peux me dire qui est responsable de ton bizutage ?

Théo fouilla dans sa poche et lui tendit une photo. Red se pencha pour la voir et sursauta. La personne en question était une fille. Une assez belle fille brune avec des yeux noisette et de longs cheveux. Elle était de dos et souriait à son voisin à sa droite.

-Heu... tu te ballade avec sa photo ?

-Ben c'est vrai qu'elle est pas très gentille avec moi mais je la trouve jolie.

-Ouais, l'argument imparable... les filles sont définitivement terrifiantes... encore plus quand elles sont jolies.

Toutes sauf bien entendu Nina Chen.

-Elle est dans la classe des débutants avec moi. Ici, la classe des débutants équivaut à un dresseur de deux badges, la classe moyenne équivaut à quatre badges et la classe supérieure, six badges. Quand on est diplômés, on est considérés comme un dresseur pokémon détenteur des huit badges de Kanto. Mais Giselle a un niveau tel qu'elle pourrait battre un dresseur doté de trois badges.

-J'ai deux badges.

-Et alors ? Je viens de dire qu'elle pourrait battre un dresseur qui en aurait trois, tu ne peux donc rien contre moi, même moi qui suis le dernier de ma classe, je suis sûr de pouvoir battre un dresseur qui n'en aurait que deux.

-Disons que je suis loin d'être un dresseur lambda.

-Pika !

-Sala ! Confirmèrent ses pokémons.

-Si tu tiens tant que ça à prouver tes dires, pourquoi tu ne m'affronterais pas ?

-Très bien, mais tu vas le regretter.

Théo le conduisit dans la cour intérieure de l'école, personne à l'horizon. Apparemment, les autres élèves étaient en cours.

-Bien, je suis prêt. En avant Boustiflor !

Un pokémon Plante jaillit de la pokéball de Théo, il ressemblait un peu à la Chetiflor de Red, ce dernier en conclut qu'il s'agissait de son évolution. Il se tourna vers Homura et Maï et réfléchit un moment. Maï avait l'avantage élémentaire et les attaques d'Homura seraient d'efficacité moindre contre les espèces végétales. Red sourit et prit une de ses pokéball à la ceinture.

-Go Claire !

Sa Chetiflor apparut sur le terrain.

-Tu n'as aucune chance contre mon Boustiflor, sourit Théo. Il est la forme évoluée de Chetiflor, c'est logique qu'il l'emporte. C'est comme comparer la force d'un petit enfant à celui d'un adolescent.

-C'est ça qu'on t'apprend à l'école ? Eh bien moi j'ai une théorie meilleure, la force d'une équipe dépend du lien qui l'unit. Ça, ça ne s'apprend pas, ça se vit. Claire, montre-lui avec Fouet-liane !

-C'est une attaque de Type Plante et Boustiflor est de type Plante, jamais il ne pourra...

Boustiflor fut violement repoussé en arrière et tomba au sol, vaincu.

-Tiens, un enfant a battu un ado, sourit Red.

-Cheti !

-Mais c'est impossible ! Boustiflor est l'évolution de Chetiflor, il est plus puissant !

-En théorie, intervint une voix.

Une jeune fille entra dans la cour, les bras croisés, la démarche soignée et élégante. Elle portait un uniforme bleu foncé dans veste avec un nœud papillon rouge et une jupe aussi courte que celle de Blue de la même couleur. Elle arborait un sourire étudié et sans défaut. Red trouva immédiatement qu'elle était beaucoup plus jolie en vrai que sur la photo. Derrière elle, sa suite composée de quatre garçons et deux filles, tous arboraient un air supérieur.

-Mais la qualité du dresseur primera toujours plus sur la nature du pokémon qu'il emploi. En d'autres termes, et ce malgré tous les efforts et le temps que je consacre à guider mes camarades de classe vers les plus hauts niveaux, tu n'es qu'un raté. Être vaincu par un roturier peut encore passer, mais être si aisément défait en une seule attaque alors qu'il était censé être de ton niveau est inacceptable, tu entache la réputation de notre école.

Plus elle parlait, plus son ton était dur.

-Mais Giselle...

-Silence ! Tu es la honte de cette école, si tu t'obstine dans ce gouffre d'incompétence, tes camarades te tourneront le dos et te laisseront de débrouiller tout seul.

Théo était sonné sur le coup. Giselle était sérieuse. Sans l'aide des autres, livré à lui-même, il échouera à coup sûr.

-Un instant, intervint Red.

Giselle se tourna vers lui.

-D'accord il a perdu, mais ça ne fait pas de lui un raté, même les meilleurs Maître pokémon ont perdu un match un jour.

-Tu n'as pas compris ce que je voulais insinuer, ce n'est pas une question d'avoir perdu cette fois-ci, il a perdu tous ses matchs depuis qu'il est ici. Et je te trouve bien impoli pour un roturier qui n'a rien à faire dans cette école. Avant toute chose, qui es-tu donc ?

-Je m'appelle Red Hikari, je suis un dresseur du Bourg-Palette et j'ai obtenu deux badges.

-Pika !

-Sala !

-Cheti !

-Hm, en d'autres termes tu es au niveau débutant comme nous. Eh bien il serait inconvenant de ne pas me présenter à mon tour. Je suis la meilleure élève de la classe des débutants de l'école d'apprentissage de Kanto, je sais que tout le monde envie ma beauté, mon charme, mon talent, mon intelligence et surtout mon incroyable modestie, mais je n'y peux rien. Je suis Giselle Rochefort.

-...

Red dut au moins se broyer deux côtes pour contenir le fou rire qui lui venait. Certes elle était jolie, mais pas plus qu'une autre, quant à sa modestie, avec son discours, elle n'était pas crédible une seconde. Si Blue était ici, elle aurait dit sans hésiter « ben ma vieille, tu pètes pas plus haut que ton cul ». Elle devait s'inscrire à Hollywood, elle aurait se chances.

-Alors tu dis que tu vas le laisser tomber parce qu'il ne fait que perdre ? Quel joli sens de l'amitié, moi j'aurai plutôt pensé qu'il avait besoin d'être encore plus encouragé.

-Il ne montre aucun progrès. Mais dis-moi, cela fait combien de temps que tu as commencé ton apprentissage ?

-Hein ? ... ça doit faire dix jours.

-Ohh ! Dix jours ? S'étonna Giselle. Et pourtant tu laisses toujours tes pokémons se promener en liberté ? Il est vrai que quand ils sont sous leur apparence de base ils ne sont pas très difficile à transporter, mais lorsqu'ils évoluent ils deviennent deux fois plus grands et imposants, mais je suis sûr que tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne le savais pas ? Et pourtant tu as deux badges ? C'est très drôle oh oh oh ! Eh bien sûr tu devais savoir que les Salamèche et les Pikachu étaient rudes à dresser, surtout les Pikachu qui ont beau être de plaisants pokémon de compagnie, ils ne se laissent facilement approchés que par les filles.

-J'étais au courant pour Salamèche, merci.

-Mais tu ne le savais vraiment pas pour Pikachu ? Et tu as quand même deux badges ? Oh oh oh ! Mais plus sérieusement, lorsqu'ils évolueront, ils deviendront de redoutables et moins mignons pokémons nommés respectivement Reptincel et Raichu qui mesurent en moyenne un mètre dix et quatre-vingt centimètres mais je suis certaine que tu savais déjà le nom de leur évolution, n'est-ce pas ?

Red ne répondit rien, le rire hautain de Giselle commençait à lui faire perdre patience.

-Tu ne le savais pas ? Et tu as tout de même obtenu deux badges ? Oh oh oh oh oh oh !

-... tu sais quoi, Miss Univers ? Je sens que le roturier inculte que je suis va te donner une petite leçon d'humilité.

-Pikachu !

-Sala !

-Oh, me lancerais-tu un défi ?

-Exact et ton adversaire sera Maï !

-Un Salamèche hein ? Bien, contre lui je vais utiliser un autre pokémon de type Feu. En avant Goupix !

D'un élégant mouvement, surjoué d'ailleurs, Giselle saisit une pokéball dans la sacoche qu'une de ses compagnes lui tendait et la lança sur le terrain. En sortit un mignon petit renard à la chevelure rousse. Sa queue de la même couleur semblait être divisée en six.

-Je te laisse porter la première attaque pour voir si tu en connais un minimum sur Goupix, proposa Giselle.

-Comme tu voudras ! On va d'abord voir si il est aussi résistant aux flammes que ça, Maï, Flammèche !

La Salamèche lança une boule de feu qui se précipitait droit sur le renardeau, celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce, à la plus grande surprise de Red.

-C'était très maladroit, Goupix vas-y.

Soudain, la boule de feu s'arrêta juste devant Goupix, rétrécit et disparut.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Maï était aussi surprise que son dresseur. Giselle et Goupix éclatèrent de rire.

-Ton ignorance flagrante sur les pouvoirs de Goupix fait peine à voir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Et c'est quoi ces pouvoirs dont tu parles ?

-Mais la capacité spéciale Torche bien entendu, répondit-elle comme si c'était l'évidence même. Le pokémon qui la détient absorbe les attaques de type Feu quelle qu'elle soit et augmente en même temps la puissance du pokémon, mais bien sûr tu ne le savais pas, sinon jamais tu n'aurais commis cette erreur oh oh oh !

-Griffe acier !

Maï surgit devant Goupix, griffes étincelantes sorties et les abattit sur lui, mais Giselle était déjà prête à riposter.

-Vive-attaque !

Goupix disparut avant que Maï ne puisse l'atteindre, réapparut sur le côté pour lui donner un solide coup d'épaule qui la fit rouler au sol.

-Maï !

-Griffe acier, attaque de type Acier, les griffes du pokémon attaquant se mettent à briller comme du métal et provoque des dégâts plus puissants qu'un coup de Griffe normal, récita fièrement Giselle. Effet secondaire : augmente la puissance du lanceur. Meilleur choix que Griffe ou Flammèche mais hélas, pour qu'elle soit efficace il faudrait qu'elle atteigne sa cible.

-Recrache l'encyclopédie pokémon que tu as avalée ! Maï, affaiblis sa défense avec Groz'yeux !

-Tu veux affaiblir la défense de mon pokémon ? Mais à quoi cela pourrait-il te servir si tu ne puis même pas l'atteindre ? Néanmoins tu as raison, avec un niveau si faible, c'est tout ce qu'il peut faire oh oh oh !

-On va voir qui est faible ! Maï, Brouillard !

La fumée noire jaillit de sa bouche et le dissimula. Giselle se contenta d'observer en souriant.

-Tu veux te rapprocher de Goupix ? C'est peine perdue, mon pokémon connaît déjà une bonne parade, Onde folie !

Goupix ouvrit sa bouche et lança une onde lumineuse qui perça le brouillard. La Salamèche titubait sur place.

-Maï, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-C'est simple, ton pokémon est confus. Onde folie, attaque orale dont la forte luminescence influe sur la rétine de l'adversaire et provoque des hallucinations.

-Génial... Maï, reprend tes esprits !

-Inutile, tu es déjà en mon pouvoir, Flammèche !

Goupix lança une boule de feu en plein sur la figure de Maï, le choc la renversa. Mais Giselle ne comptait pas le laisser respirer et enchaîna avec une nouvelle Vive-attaque.

-Maï !

-C'est fini, ton pokémon ne peut plus rien faire. Si j'étais toi, j'en utiliserais un autre.

Red consulta son Pokédex, Maï n'était plus confuse mais était très affaiblie. Pourtant le garçon était décidé à donner une bonne leçon à cette prétentieuse.

-Non, Maï va étaler ton Goupix en une attaque, affirma-t-il.

-Résigne-toi plutôt, c'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire pour garder ta dignité. Tes attaques de Feu seront absorbées et tes attaques physiques sont trop lentes pour atteindre Goupix.

-C'est ce que tu ferais si tu étais dans cette situation ?

Giselle eut un hoquet de surprise en entendant et regardant son adversaire. Dans ses yeux dansaient des flammes ardentes. Elle n'avait jamais vu ça dans les yeux de tous les adversaires qu'elle avait eu jusqu'à présent, elle en fut troublée mais garda contenance et afficha son sourire le plus hautain.

-Je n'ai pas à répondre à cette question, jamais je ne me suis retrouvée dans une telle situation et cela n'est pas prêt de m'arriver.

-En d'autre termes tu n'as jamais perdu un seul match... alors je m'excuse.

-Pardon ?

-Oui, peut être que c'est à cause de ça que tu ne peux pas comprendre Théo, mais rassures-toi, ajouta Red en souriant, je vais arranger ça.

-Cesses de parler et contemple ta défaite, Goupix, Vive-attaque !

-Vas-y, Maï ! Tunnel !

-Comment ? S'exclama Giselle.

La Salamèche plongea sous terre, Goupix ne réapparut que trop tard pour la frapper, il regarda vivement autour de lui.

-C'est impossible, quand il évolue pour la dernière fois, Salamèche devient du type Feu et Vol, il est impossible qu'il apprenne une attaque de type Sol !

-Tu n'as qu'à lui poser la question. Maï, réponds-lui en émergeant à la surface !

Le sol se souleva sur Goupix qui fut directement envoyé au tapis par l'attaque Tunnel.

-OH ! Goupix !

Les jambes coupées, Giselle tomba à genoux, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

-Tu vois ? Il y a des choses qui ne s'apprennent pas dans les livres, mais en les vivants.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, j'ai subi... ma première défaite...

-C'est pas la fin du monde, positiva Red.

-Non mais cela s'en rapproche affreusement...

-C'est juste un coup dur, ça ira mieux plus tard. Tu sais, il n'y a aucun raccourcit.

D'ailleurs, Red ne le savait pas, mais grâce à son sourire encourageant, Giselle allait déjà mieux et lui sourit. Elle se redressa et lui serra la main.

-Oui je le sais. Je fus ravie de t'affronter, si un jour tu repassais par ici, tu seras toujours le bienvenu.

-Seulement si tu promets d'être moins dure avec les petits nouveaux.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça.

-Heu Giselle..., dit timidement Théo.

-Oui ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Red a raison, il n'y a aucun raccourcit pour devenir un bon dresseur, alors je vais quitter l'académie et affronter les Champions de Kanto !

-Alors tu pars en voyage ? Tu vas donc nous quitter.

Théo confirma en hochant la tête, fin prêt. Sa décision était prise.

-Si c'est la voie qui te paraît la meilleure, alors je n'y vois pas d'objection, sourit Giselle.

-Alors bonne chance à toi Théo, dit Red. On se reverra peut être à la Ligue pokémon.

Red commençait à s'en aller, il remarqua que la suite de Giselle s'était dispersée, peut-être avait-elle baissé dans l'estime de ses camarades. Si c'était le cas, ces types n'étaient que des crétins. Red s'était aperçut qu'elle n'était pas aussi superficielle que ça. Il se retourna avec Homura et Maï pour leur adresser un dernier au revoir mais se figea.

-Dis, est-ce que je peux garder ta photo ?

-Bien sûr, moi aussi j'en aie une de toi.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Théo, abasourdit.

-Hihi, nous sommes amis, non ?

Mais ce que Red vit le convainquit qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus, elle avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de Théo et se penchait sur son visage. Le garçon brun, étonné, ne bougea pas, trop surprit et la laissa poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

De retour sur la route en pédalant sur son vélo, Red était de plus en plus perplexe vis-à-vis des filles. Plus elles aimaient et plus elles châtiaient la personne ? Qui aime bien châtie bien d'accord mais là... Red prit la décision de se montrer d'autant plus prudent avec le sexe opposé.

**ooooooooooooooooo**

**Nicolas : Honnêtement, qui, en regardant l'épisode 9 de Pokémon, n'a jamais eu envie de lui foutre une claque à cette Giselle? En tout cas moi j'en avais envie et c'est fait nyark nyark. **

**Giselle : Tu es méchant!**

**Nicolas : Oui mais en contrepartie, tu as un petit ami, alors te plains pas.**

**Blue : Halala, Red et le coeur des femmes...**

**Ondine : C'est vrai, il n'y comprends strictement rien.**

**Daisy : Sois indulgente, petite soeur.**

**Violette : Ouais, tout le monde a comprit que tu craquais pour lui.**

**Lily : Inutile d'en faire un mystère.**

**Ondinen très rouge : Mais non! Vous dites n'importe quoi!**

**Giselle : Ce genre de bigleusité devrait être sévèrement punie!**

**Yellow : Oh non, mais arrêtez enfin, le pauvre...**

**Kanan, la maman de Yellow : Il le mérite bien. **

**Nina Chen arrivant tranquillement : Qui mérite quoi? ^^**

**La/les prétendantes de Red dont je ne citerai pas le/les nom/s regarde/dent Nina d'un air meurtrier.**

**? : Monopolisatrice d'amour!**

**Nicolas : Bien! Sur ce nous vous disons au revoir et à bientôt! Ah et pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, le petit chat de Blue est un personnage très important du cycle OAC. A bientôt. **


	15. Le ricain survolté

**Chapitre 15 : Le ricain survolté**

**Nicolas : Ouff! YEAHHH! Ca y est, je l'ai fait! Je l'ai finit! **

**Red : Bravo ^^ T'entends Homura? On reprend nos aventures!**

**Homura, tout content : Pikachu ^^**

**Blue : Alors ne faisons pas attendre plus longtemps nos fans.**

**Red : Ce serait bien, parce que je sens qu'on est épiés avec des regards psychopahes...**

**Blue : Mais non voyons, c'est ton imagination.**

**Nicolas : Et donc voici la suite!**

**oooooooooooooo**

Robert Surge plaqua sa bouteille vide sur le comptoir et expira un bon coup.

-Encore une, mon pote !

Le barman, perplexe, apporta une autre bouteille à son client, il en était déjà à sa sixième ! Ce gars sifflait les litres de bière à une vitesse hallucinante. C'était bien un américain et de surcroît un militaire ! Il était connu à Carmin-sur-mer pour passer des soirées arrosées. La journée en revanche, il jouissait d'une autre réputation. Après avoir fini sa bouteille d'une traite, il se leva, plaqua une liasse de billets sur le comptoir et se leva.

-Gardes la monnaie, man.

Robert Surge marchait d'un pas souple et droit. Malgré tout l'alcool ingurgité, il ne titubait absolument pas. Droit comme un I, ses bottes claquaient à chaque pas. Il sortit du bar et marchait tranquillement dans la rue les mains dans les poches, respirant l'air frais de la nuit. Soudain, deux ombres surgirent dans son dos.

-Osselait, Ampleur !

-Aéromite, Rafale Psy !

Les deux attaques volèrent dans le dos du colosse mais se stoppèrent net à un mètre de lui, comme bloquées par un mur invisible. Robert se tourna très lentement vers ses agresseurs avec un sourire carnassier.

-Eh les gars, vous avez attaqué par derrière un Champion. Monumentale erreur. Y'a la petite poulette d'Azuria qui a prévenue tous mes collègues que vous étiez pas des tendres mais plutôt un beau ramassis de fumiers.

-T'insultes les puissants Frères Rocket espèce de gorille teint ?

-Le blond électrique est ma couleur naturelle, Team Omelette.

Robert claqua des doigts et une queue en forme d'éclair surgit au cou du premier par derrière.

-Écoutez bien les mecs, le monde est divisé en deux catégories : ceux qui ont des pokémons chargés et prêts à trucider et ceux qui se couchent, vous, vous vous couchez.

Le Rocket menacé comprit et rappela son pokémon.

-Bien ! Il doit y avoir mille raisons pour laquelle je te grille pas comme un poulet rôti, mais là, j'en vois aucune. Raichu, Tonnerre.

Sans état d'âme, le pokémon de Robert foudroya le Rocket et Aéromite qui s'écroulèrent par terre.

-Espèce de salaud ! Tu as électrocuté Wann ! Tu vas le payer ! Osselait, Ampleur !

-Raichu, Ultimapoing !

Raichu fut le premier sur Osselait et lui donna un coup de poing phénoménal qui lui brisa son masque d'os et l'expédia au pays des songes.

-Impossible ! Les pokémons Sol ont un avantage sur les types Electrik !

-Y'a un dicton aux États-Unis qui dit : j'en ai rien à Fatal-foudre. Dis donc, ringard, j'suppose que la Team Omelette aime les omelettes ? Demanda Robert en s'approchant du second Frère Rocket.

-On est la Team Rocket, connard !

-Tiens, j'te casse les œufs, répliqua-t-il d'un coup de pied entre les jambes de son adversaire.

Et ainsi furent capturés les deux autres Frères Rocket par le Champion de l'arène de Carmin-sur-mer, le redoutable Robert Surge surnommé le Major Bob.

**ooooooooooooo**

-Quoi ? Comment ça je ne peux pas passer ? S'exclama Red.

-Pika ?

-Je suis navré, mais suite à de nombreuses plaintes des habitants, le passage souterrain est fermé.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'y est passé ?

-Une bande de motards avait élu le souterrain comme territoire et défiaient sans cesse les pauvres gens qui passaient pour mieux les racketter. Ils se sont enfuis avant que la police n'arrive mais ils finiront par revenir.

-Je vous en prie, c'est très important, je dois arriver à Carmin-sur-mer le plus vite possible !

-Je regrette mais c'est impossible.

-Bon... merci...

Red fit demi-tour avec son vélo et s'éloigna de l'entrée du tunnel au passage deux roues. Homura soupira. Le voyage allait se rallonger. Soudain, Red fit pivoter le vélo sur lui-même et fonça tête baissée à l'entrée, ce qui surprit le Pikachu. Avec un culot extraordinaire, il franchit la barrière par le haut avec l'aide de Kanon qui souleva le vélo et rappela son pokémon pour ensuite foncer dans le souterrain.

-Heyy ! Petit voyou !

-Pikapi ?

-Oui, je sais qu'on n'aurait pas dû mais là, on est vraiment pressés, pas vrai ?

Homura hocha vivement la tête et regarda l'intérieur du souterrain illuminé par des lampes jaunes. Sur les murs, des tags de toute sorte. Certains à la gloire d'un gang, d'autres explicitement antipolitiques et aussi des insultes gratuites. Il y avait aussi des déchets, sacs en papier et emballages du Snack-Douglas, canettes vides, bouteilles de Coca à moitié consommées, mouchoirs, il y avait même du verre brisé qui par chance n'était que contre le mur. L'ambiance n'était pas vraiment amicale, Red pédala d'autant plus vite.

Soudain, les oreilles d'Homura s'agitèrent, il se retourna et sursauta.

-Pikapi ! Pika !

Il pointait du doigt derrière eux, Red se retourna en continuant de pédaler et vit la lumière d'un phare bleu glace à l'autre bout du tunnel et un vrombissement se rapprocher. Une chose était sûre, le nouveau venu ne se promenait pas à vélo. Le garçon préféra se décaler sur le côté. Un instant plus tard, tel un violent coup de vent, une moto passa à côté de lui et poursuivit sa course. L'air levé fit voler la casquette de Red. Ce type était un véritable mordu de la vitesse ! Il allait bientôt faire qu'un avec le son si il continuait sur cette lancée.

Une fois sortit du souterrain, Red entendit un bruit sourd et un instant plus tard, un homme en uniforme de policier se fit repousser et se cogna à la barrière.

-Pi !

-Que se passe-t-il ? Se demanda Red en passant au-dessous de la barrière en se baissant.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, le garçon découvrit à l'extérieur, bien que le soleil était radieux en cette journée d'été, le sol était recouvert de glace et la végétation environnante de givre. Il y avait une bonne dizaine de policiers à terre et au milieu, assis tranquillement sur sa moto, le motard qu'il avait croisé dans le souterrain. Il les avait tous battus à lui seul ! Ce type était un malade ! Il portait une combinaison noire et un casque de la même couleur dont la visière était rabattue. Sur sa moto bleu foncée, des lettres gris métallique luisant au soleil avec pour emblème un loup formaient les mots « Ice Wolf ».

-Hey ! Ça va pas ? S'exclama Red.

-Pika !

Le motard se tourna vers lui.

-Casses-toi, minus.

-Pas question ! Je peux savoir ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

-D'après eux, je roulais trop vite dans un tunnel dont l'accès était interdit et toujours d'après eux, je fais partie d'une bande de délinquants. Moi ça me fait bien rire.

-Si tu es innocent, pourquoi ne leur as-tu pas dit au lieu de leur rentrer dans le lard ?

-Ça, ça ne te regarde pas.

Sur ce, le motard enfourcha sa moto et s'apprêta à démarrer quand Homura se retrouva sur le guidon.

-Pika !

-Dégage, petit rat.

D'un revers de main, le motard gifla le Pikachu qui tomba par terre.

-Hey ! Espèce de...

Homura se redresse, en colère. Il lança une attaque électrique directement sur le motard mais celui-ci portait une combinaison intégrale, de plus il était assis sur sa moto dont les roues isolaient le courant.

-Reviens me voir quand tu seras un Raichu, minus.

Red s'était précipité devant la moto, les bras écartés.

-Je te défie !

-Un défi ? Contre toi ? Se moqua le motard.

-Quoi ? Tu as peur ?

Le motard éteignit le moteur, descendit de sa moto et retira son casque, dévoilant une cascade de cheveux bleu roi, un visage aux traits fins et de magnifiques yeux émeraudes. C'était une fille ! Elle devait avoir 16 ans vu sa taille.

-Je relève toujours les défis. Duran !

La pokéball lancée par la motarde s'ouvrit, dévoilant un chien orangé avec des rayures comme les tigres.

« Caninos, pokémon chien de type Feu ».

-Waou ! La classe !

-Et encore, tu ne l'as pas vu à l'œuvre. Allez vite, choisit ton pokémon.

-Avant, j'aimerai bien connaître ton nom.

-Pour le répéter aux keufs ?

-S'il te plaît ! Moi c'est Red Hikari.

En fait, plus il lui parlait et moins Red n'avait envie de la démolir. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais derrière ce caractère sauvage se cachait peut être quelque chose et il comptait savoir quoi.

-Grand bien t'en fasse. Duran, Bélier !

Le Caninos s'élança sur Homura.

-Homura, Vive-attaque !

Les deux pokémons se rentrèrent dedans mais ce fut Homura qui céda, Duran était physiquement plus fort que lui.

-Pourquoi tu es si agressive envers les autres ?

-Pff c'est vous qui l'êtes avec des gens comme nous. Parce que nous avons l'esprit plus libre que vous, vous nous excluez. C'est vous qui avez peur de nous.

-Tu ne donnes pas tort à ces idées préconçues.

-Parce qu'on cherche à survivre. Duran, Morsure !

-Homura, Reflet !

Le Pikachu se dédoubla en trois, le Caninos mordit un des faux.

-Puisque vous nous considérez tous uniquement comme des voyous, vous n'avez tous droit qu'à mon mépris. Duran, Lance-flamme !

**oooooooooooooo**

-Natsuki ?

La jeune fille se retourna vers lui. Elle avait enfourché sa moto et s'apprêtait à mettre son casque.

-Oui ?

-Merci pour ce super duel ! J'ai peut-être perdu cette fois, mais tu peux compter sur moi, j'aurai ma revanche !

-Mange beaucoup de soupe en attendant.

Elle enfila son casque, démarra et s 'éloigna à grande vitesse vers Carmin-sur-Mer. Red monta sur son vélo, Homura était allongé dans le panier, épuisé.

-Son Caninos est extraordinaire, ça c'est sûr ! Mais un jour on le battra, pas vrai Homura ?

-Pi...

Red lui caressa la tête et se remit en route. Les policiers ne s'étaient toujours pas réveillés et il ne tenait pas à se faire interroger.

Le reste du voyage se déroula sans incident notable et Red atteignit Carmin-sur-Mer, station balnéaire principale de Kanto baignée de la lueur orangée du soleil couchant. Son immense port accueillait chaque jour des bateaux venus du monde entier, dont l'Océane riche paquebot de luxe, Léo lui avait donné un passe pour y entrer.

Après avoir dormit au Centre pokémon, Red se renseigna sur la localisation de l'arène du Champion. Elle se situait au port.

-... merci pour votre aide, c'est pas comme si le port s'étendait sur des kilomètres...

Un panneau indicatif pointant en direction de l'arène rendit plus service à Red que les habitants à qui il demandait son chemin. L'arène était un grand gymnase à la décoration sobre de l'extérieur, alors que les deux premières où il avait combattu avaient une architecture tout en gros blocs de rochers ou bien une piscine. Red et Homura entrèrent.

-Soyez le bienvenue, puis-je vous aider ? Dit une voix rauque.

Red se tourna vers le comptoir et sursauta. Il n'en revenait pas, derrière le bureau de l'accueil, un colosse aux longs cheveux hirsutes, un bandeau rouge lui barrait le front, ses muscles incroyables se moulaient à son haut noir étroit, il portait un pantalon militaire. C'était Rambo !

-Je rêve !

-Pikapi ?

-La loi c'est le Major Bob, le Champion de l'arène. Si vous avez assez de couilles pour le défier, réservez déjà pour vos pokémons une place à la morgue.

-V-vous êtes vr-vraiment Mr Stallone ?

-Non, je suis un mannequin animé, toujours en éveil grâce au générateur d'électricité qui tourne perpétuellement dans l'arène. Mon programme me permet de comprendre vos requêtes.

-Bon… alors oui, je souhaiterai défier le Champion pokémon de Carmin-sur-Mer.

-T'as des couilles petit, tu me plais ! Je t'inscris illico.

-Merci… je crois…

-Ton test match est pour tout de suite contre Carlos.

-Carlos ?

Pour toute réponse, un son strident résonna tout à coup, vrillant les tympans de Red et d'Homura.

-Haaa !

-Pikaaa !

-Oh YEAHHHHH ! S'écria une voix suraigüe. Alors Rambo mon pote, qui est mon adversaire ?

Red regarda sans y croire l'énergumène qui venait d'arriver. Cheveux longs, blouson en cuir dont les manches ont été arrachées, jean déchiré, guitare électrique à la main... un dresseur pokémon rockeur ? Ce dernier se tourna vers Red et éclata de rire.

-Cette demi-portion ? Laisses tomber petit, repasses dans dix ans quand tu auras mangé suffisamment de soupe et de burgers.

Red, comme Homura, n'appréciaient absolument pas d'être jugés sur leur taille. Pour les deux compagnons c'était clair, ça allait être le bain de sang.

-Quoi ? Tu as peur ? Provoqua le garçon.

-Peur ? ! D'un minus ? Haha ! Je vais t'éclater ! Ramène ta fraise, nabot.

_Pas plus compliqué_, pensa Red en suivant Carlos.

**ooooooooo**

Carlos était sidéré. Son Voltorbe et son Magnéti avaient mordu la poussière face aux attaques de Goku et Maï. Il se sentait déshonoré, sa fierté en avait pris un coup. Red se rendit dans l'arène du Champion et sursauta, la zone de combat était un ring de boxe cerné par un grillage électrifié. Sarao Yuki était à l'extérieur, tendu et concentré. De l'autre côté, un gars immense et musclé, les cheveux blonds dressés avec un sourire supérieur aux lèvres. Alors c'était lui le Champion ?

-Roucoups, Coud' boue !

Le faucon dans l'arène envoya une bourrasque boueuse qui recouvrit une sorte de Pikachu orange et deux fois plus grand. Red s'installa auprès des autres dresseurs et pointa son Pokédex en direction de la souris qui encaissa l'attaque.

« Raichu, pokémon souris de type Electrik, forme évoluée de Pikachu ».

Red baissa les yeux vers Homura qui fixait le fameux Raichu, des gerbes électriques jaillissaient de ses joues.

-Raichu, Tonnerre !

-Raichuuuuuuuu !

La souris orange se concentra deux secondes avant d'envoyer une décharge électrique orangée sur le Roucoups de Sarao, le grillant sur place et l'expédiant à terre.

-Le Major Bob a fait bobo ! C'est le quatrième pokémon de Sarao qui mord la poussière ! Résonna la voix lourde du commentateur.

En levant les yeux vers sa loge, Red découvrit un sosie d'Arnold Schwarzenegger plus vrai que nature. Il regarda autour de lui mais aucun signe de Blue ou Green.

Sarao rappela son Roucoups et libéra un nouveau pokémon. Red cligna des yeux. C'était rose, ça avait l'air mou, ça bougeait, ça semblait fait en chewing-gum, c'était très bizarre. Le garçon leva son Pokédex dans sa direction.

« Métamorph, pokémon chewing-gum de type Normal ».

-L'avant-dernier pokémon envoyé par Sarao est Métamorph !

-Métamorph, Morphing !

Un instant plus tard, Métamorph changea de forme pour devenir une imitation rosée du Raichu adverse. Le Champion devait être décontenancé de voir ses propres attaques se retourner contre lui parce que Sarao réussit à le battre.

-Il ne reste plus qu'un seul pokémon pour le Champion baby, si tu le défonces, tu vas pouvoir te la péter à donf avec le badge Foudre, annonça le commentateur.

-J'en ai bien l'intention, rit Sarao.

-Courage Sarao !

L'intéressé tourna la tête vers celui qui l'encourageait et lui sourit.

-Hey Red, tu es enfin arrivé.

-Te déconcentre pas, p'tit gars, prévint le Champion. Il me reste le plus puissant pokémon Electrik qu'on peut trouver.

Red déglutit, impatient de découvrir ce pokémon si fort. Apparut alors un pokémon grand, costaud et impressionnant, jaune avec des rayures noires en forme d'éclairs. Il semblait agressif et en plus, il avait les dents pointues. Il poussa un rugissement impressionnant.

« Elektek, pokémon tigre de type Electrik. »

-Alors ? Comment tu trouves mon super Elektek ?

-Pas mal, j'ai toujours rêvé d'en démolir un ! Railla Sarao. Métamorph, Vive-attaque !

-Si tu crois m'avoir par la vitesse tu es à des années-lumière de gagner contre moi ! Elektek, Vive-attaque et dégomme-le avec Poing-éclair !

Bien que son physique fût à la limite entre fort et enveloppé, Elektek fut le premier sur son adversaire et décocha un crochet du droit parsemé de courant électrique qui aurait sûrement suffit à assommer un Tauros lancé à pleine charge. En tout cas, Métamorph, lui, avait son compte, il redevint l'amas de chewing-gum qu'il était. Sarao le rappela.

-Il ne reste plus qu'un pokémon de chaque côté, notre jeune challenger est dans la merde jusqu'au cou, il a intérêt à avoir une pokémon super baraqué !

-Désolé, j'ai pas de ça dans mon équipe. En revanche, j'ai un p'tit gars qui a la patte verte et qui ne fait qu'une bouchée des poké-brutes, en avant Herbizarre !

Bulbizarre apparut sur le terrain, du moins il lui ressemblait mais il était plus grand, plus gros et son bulbe avait commencé à s'ouvrir. Quatre longues feuilles encadraient une fleur rose encore repliée. À sa prochaine évolution, la fleur s'ouvrira certainement.

« Herbizarre, pokémon fleur en bouton de type Plante, forme évoluée de Bulbizarre. »

-J'vais t'apprendre un truc petit, dit le Champion. Le monde se divise en deux catégories, les pokémons qui voient leurs attaques affaiblies par l'élément de l'adversaire et ceux dont rien ne résiste à leur puissance, Elektek fait partit de la deuxième catégorie. Poing-éclair !

_Mais quel bourrin !_ Pensa Red.

-Herbi, fais lui prendre racine avec Fouet-liane !

Deux lianes surgirent du corps du pokémon végétal et plongèrent dans le sol. Elles remontèrent en boucles, Elektek se prit les pieds dedans et tomba par terre. Puis les lianes le saucissonnèrent le plus vite possible.

-Voilà ce qui arrive quand on mise tout sur les muscles alors qu'on a rien dans la tête, se moqua Sarao. Poudre dodo !

De la fleur d'Herbizarre jaillit une graine qui éclata au-dessus d'Elektek qui se débattait comme un beau diable, une poudre dorée en jaillit et recouvrit le pokémon Electrik qui s'endormit après une lutte acharnée. Dans un effort surhumain, Herbizarre souleva le corps de ses lianes et le lança au-dessus des cordes, le pokémon jaune se retrouva hors du ring.

-Elektek est disqualifié, la victoire revient à Sarao Yuki de Bourg-Palette !

-Bien joué !

-Merci. Alors Red ? Tu en es à combien de badges ?

-Seulement deux, et toi ?

-Maintenant ça me fait trois.

-Sais-tu où sont Green et Blue ?

-Après qu'il ait obtenu son badge Foudre, Green est allé faire un tour sur l'Océane et Blue... hm... je ne sais pas, elle n'est peut-être plus en ville.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Bon, c'est pas tout mais Herbi et moi on est pressés ! J'aimerai atteindre Céladopole le plus vite possible, il paraît que c'est une ville très appréciée des pokémons Plante.

-Herbi ! S'agita le pokémon Plante.

-Pikachu.

-Salut et bonne chance à toi.

Red se dépêcha de changer Orihime pour prendre Rocky le Racaillou, étant de type Roche et Sol, les attaques électriques du Champion ne pourront pas l'atteindre. Homura semblait impatient de combattre, il ne tenait plus en place.

-Tu veux affronter ce Raichu ?

Homura confirma en hochant vigoureusement la tête. C'était sûrement un sentiment de rivalité qui l'animait vis à vis de son congénère évolué.

Red se rendit vite compte que le Champion, Robert Surge alias Major Bob, qui avait servi dans les Marines américains, ignorait complètement le sens du mot pitié. Ses pokémons Electrik envoyaient des décharges colossales aux pokémons adverses, les grillant sur place ou bien y allaient au physique avec des coups de poings phénoménaux qui expédiaient les adversaires dans les cordes électrifiées. Et comme si alterner attaques physiques et attaques à distance ne suffisait pas, Raichu, comme Elektek évoluaient à une vitesse terrifiante. À première vue, ce Champion semblait imbattable, Red comprit qu'il aura bien du mal...

-Prochaine victime ! Demanda le Champion.

-Red Hikari de Bourg-Palette, détenteur de deux badges, annonça Arnold.

Red s'avança devant le ring et monta sur l'estrade d'où il pouvait voir tout le champ de bataille à l'aise. Le Champion était déjà de l'autre côté.

-Tiens tiens, encore un minus de Bourg-Palette. Bienvenue à bord, minus.

-Minus ?

Il était vrai que comparé à ce colosse, Red était haut comme trois pommes mais c'était pas une raison pour l'enfoncer ! Mais de toute façon, lui et Homura commençaient à s'habituer, mieux valait cette fois garder la tête froide.

-Vous êtes prêts, gros cons ? Je laisse mon collègue faire le décompte, annonça Arnold.

-Trois ! Deux ! Un ! ADRIAAAAAAAANE ! Beugla Rambo.

Les deux adversaires lancèrent leur première pokéball. Apparurent alors sur le terrain un Racaillou et ... un Voltorbe deux fois plus gros et à l'envers.

« Electrode, pokémon ballon de type Electrik, forme évoluée de Voltorbe ».

Ça expliquait la ressemblance. Mais qu'importait la force et la vitesse de ce pokémon, Rocky pourra encaisser.

-Rocky...

La foule leva le poing en poussant un grand « ouaiiiiis ! » preuve qu'ils n'étaient pas les derniers à être fan de films d'action.

-Heu... Charge !

-Nice name, sonny, trèèèès inspiré, mais avoir un name very classe suffit pas toujours. Electrode, Charge !

Les deux pokémons ronds s'entrechoquèrent et se poussèrent mutuellement. Aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir céder le moindre centimètre.

-Rocky...

-Balboa ! S'écria le public.

-... saisit Electrode avec tes bras et envoies le dans les airs !

Le Racaillou s'exécuta.

-Maintenant, Jet de pierre !

-Electrode, tourne sur toi-même.

Dans les airs, Electrode tourna à toute vitesse de droite à gauche. Les pierres lancées par Rocky ricochèrent sur lui, puis Electrode atterrit sur le ring.

-Assez d'échauffement maintenant, p'tit gars, je sais pas pour les autres Champions mais moi, j'me retiens pas ! Roulade !

Electrode chargea sur Rocky, le percuta violement et le propulsa hors du ring.

-Racaillou est hors du ring, le vainqueur est Electrode ! Il aurait vraiment mieux fait de choisir un autre métier.

Red rappela Rocky dans sa pokéball et réfléchit un instant. Puis il lança son nouveau pokémon sur le terrain, Goku.

-Le challenger a choisi un Ferosinge ! Sa férocité l'emportera-t-elle sur la dextérité d'Electrode ? Réponse dans une poignée de secondes !

-Roulade !

Electrode se jeta sur Goku. Ce dernier plongea sur le côté, Electrode termina sa course dans les cordes électrifiées, il avait beau être un pokémon Electrik, il n'était pas insensible au violent courant qui le frappait.

Une fois Electrode hors des cordes, reprenant ses esprits, Goku le souleva et le jeta sans sommations hors du ring.

-Electrode hors-jeu ! Le vainqueur est Ferosinge ! Le Champion dispose encore de deux pokémons.

-À toi de jouer Raichu !

La grosse souris orange apparut dans le terrain, le courant orangé parcourait les cercles jaunes de ses joues.

-Raiiichu !

Red rappela Goku.

-En avant, Claire !

La Chetiflor de Red apparut sur le terrain. Elle faisait pâle figure comparé à Raichu.

-Raichu, Tonnerre !

Une décharge électrique orangée d'une puissance telle qu'elle aurait provoqué un arrêt cardiaque sur un humain frappa Claire de plein fouet.

-Claire, Racines !

La plante enfonça ses racines dans le sol pour puiser de l'énergie dans la terre et en même temps se protéger le plus possible de l'attaque.

-Tu te démmerde bien avec tes pokébébés, sonny. Ultimapoing !

Raichu se rua à grande vitesse sur Claire, le poing levé.

-Si tu crois que je vais me laisser battre bien tranquillement, c'est que tu es aussi bête que tu es musclé, Bobby ! Claire, Poudre toxik !

Claire souffla son nuage violet en plein dans le visage de Raichu. Ce dernier gémit et se recula, désorienté.

-Fouet liane !

Les lianes de la Chetiflor giflèrent Raichu le plus fort possible, le pokémon orange se protégea de ses pattes avant.

-Raichu, overkillons-le maintenant, Onde de choc !

Raichu leva sa queue en forme d'éclair en l'air, l'énergie électrique s'y accumula avant d'exploser et se répandre autour de lui sous forme de poussière d'étincelles. Red cru que l'attaque était finit, mais en réalité, ce n'était que la préparation. Un rayon électrique de même intensité que Tonnerre jaillit du bout de la queue et frappa Claire.

-Claire, riposte avec Fouet liane !

Mais la Chetiflor se retrouva paralysée suite à ce choc électrique intense.

-Raichu Ultimawashi !

La souris géante propulsa d'un coup de pied la Chetiflor dans les cordes, elle en reçut une lourde décharge avant de s'écrouler à terre.

-Claire !

-Chetiflor K.O. Le vainqueur est Raichu. Le challenger ne dispose plus que de quatre pokémons.

Red rappela Claire et réfléchit à la meilleure stratégie à adopter. Raichu était empoisonné mais son dresseur lui administra un objet qui le guérit totalement.

-Pika !

Red baissa les yeux vers Homura, se dernier le regardait en fronçant les sourcils, des étincelles jaunes s'échappaient de ses joues, il avait envie de se battre.

-Tu es sûr de toi ?

-Pika !

-Alors allons-y, sourit Red.

Homura bondit dans l'arène pour rejoindre Raichu. Le Champion et son pokémon se moquèrent ouvertement du nouveau venu, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter la détermination d'Homura et ses arcs électriques jaunes sortant de ses joues.

-Are you nuts, sonny ? Demanda Bob.

-Mais pourquoi tu m'appelles sonny ?

-C'est un surnom qu'on utilise dans mon pays, un peu comme l'expression « gamin ». Bref, tu m'as l'air dans un very bad trip.

_Raichu est un pokémon électrique, il n'y a que les attaques physiques d'Homura qui lui feront de l'effet._

-Vive-attaque !

Le sourire du Major Bob devint plus vicieux.

-Vive-attaque !

Les deux souris disparurent et une fraction de seconde plus tard, Homura reçut un solide coup d'épaule au corps et roula sur le ring.

-Homura !

-Pi ! Fit-il en se redressant sur ses quatre pattes.

-Tu tiens le coup ?

Homura confirma vivement, mais Red n'était pas rassuré, Raichu avait une vitesse supérieure à celle du Pikachu, c'était clair. Alors faute de pouvoir le surpasser dans ce domaine ou de rivaliser avec lui en force ou avec leur élément, il fallait l'embrouiller.

-Utilises Reflet !

Homura fit apparaître deux illusions de lui-même à ses côtés, il n'était plus possible de distinguer le vrai des faux. Néanmoins, le Champion resta confiant, croisant ses bras colossaux.

-C'est tout ?

Raichu imita son dresseur, narguant clairement Homura.

-Non c'est pas tout ! Attaquez ensembles !

Les trois Homura se jetèrent sur Raichu.

-Tu sembles oublier un petit détail, sonny, Raichu FUT un Pikachu aussi. Reflet !

Dans un duel face à un Champion, Red était préparé à toutes sortes de coups surprenants et extraordinaires, mais voir quatre Raichu se jeter sur Homura, c'était effrayant. Les illusions d'Homura disparurent à vitesse V et le vrai se retrouva emprisonné par la queue du vrai Raichu. Le pokémon orange lança impitoyablement le jaune dans les cordes, Homura subit une violente électrocution.

-Chuuuuu !

-Homura !

-Tu cernes mieux la différence de power qui les séparent ?

-Homura, repli.

Le Pikachu se redressa difficilement et secoua la tête pour contester la décision de Red.

-Tu es affaibli, laisse au moins Maï te remplacer.

-Chu ! Insista Homura.

-Dites, on est en plein milieu d'un fight, si tu want pas le rappeler, mords la poussière ! Ultimapoing !

Red savait à quel point Homura était borné quand il le voulait, il luttera jusqu'à ce qu'il soit mis au tapis.

-Esquive avec Vive-attaque !

La vitesse d'Homura ainsi déclenchée lui permettait d'esquiver les attaques physiques de Raichu, sauf bien sûr Vive-attaque elle-même. Le Major Bob étant un Champion, il le savait déjà.

-Vive-attaque !

Au moment où Homura allait enfin atteindre Raichu, celui-ci disparut comme un mirage, réapparut sur le côté et bouscula le Pikachu de nouveau. Red serrait les dents, Raichu tenait Homura à sa merci, peu importe ce qu'il essaye, les mouvements d'Homura sont contrés.

Homura haletait, il arrivait à ses limites mais ses gerbes électriques parcouraient toujours ses joues. Soudain, ses oreilles se dressèrent et se tourna vers son dresseur.

-Pika ! Pikapi, pika kachu !

Il pointait du doigt le sac aux pieds de son dresseur. Red pensa que son pokémon réclamait une potion, il se dépêcha de s'y pencher et de l'ouvrir. À cet instant, il fut partiellement aveuglé par une vive lumière dorée qui brillait à l'intérieur de son sac. Il plongea sa main dans la source de la lumière mystérieuse et ses doigts se refermèrent sur... la balle de verre jaune, celle qu'il avait pris dans la cachette des Rocket au Mont Sélénite. Mais pourquoi brillait-elle ?

-Hey ! S'exclama Bob. Mais c'est... ! Oh punaise, j'y crois pas ! Holy shit ! Mais what is it que ça ?

-Si je le savais..., répondit Red en levant l'objet.

-My gosh ! C'est bien ce que je think que c'est, purée de shit ! Une balle de lumière !

-Oui, c'est une balle et elle brille. Et alors ? Demanda Red.

-Purée au beurre de cacahuète ! Mais tu understand nothing ou quoi ? ! Cet objet est très rare et possède un fantastique power sur les pokémons électriques ! Un jour que j'étais sur le front, j'ai reçu un méchant coup et j'me suis écroulé par terre, le gars s'apprêtait à m'achever avec son gun quand un jeune Pikachu attiré par nos canons à ions surgit et flash ! Il m'a sauvé ma life ! Mais le bad guy était still alive et il a balancé son Magnéti sur nous, alors le Pika-boy a lancé une attaque électrique fulgurante qui a causé une surcharge sur l'aimant ambulant. Quand le fight fut terminé, j'ai vu pour la première fois qu'il portait un collier autour du cou, celui-là.

Le Champion sortit de la poche intérieur de sa veste un simple collier en ficelle avec cependant une boule de verre jaune attachée, la même que celle tenue par Red.

-T'as pigé, Roger ? Cette balle double la puissance électrique d'un pokémon. D'ailleurs, le young Pika-boy qui m'a sauvé ma life est ici même, ajouta-t-il en désignant Raichu.

-Chu !

Red écarquilla les yeux. Bob était en train de lui dire qu'en tenant cette balle, la puissance de Raichu serait multipliée par deux !

-Mais je croyais que tu te battais toujours à fond, alors pourquoi tu ne lui a pas donné face à Sarao ?

Bob éclata d'un rire gras.

-Parce que cette balle est très capricieuse, elle n'augmente la puissance que d'un seul pokémon au monde, Pikachu.

-C'est ça ce que tu voulais me dire, Homura !

-Pika !

-Très bien, alors attrape !

Red lança la balle, Homura la saisit entre ses pattes avant. Le courant parcourant ses joues s'intensifia.

-Souplesse !

Homura se retrouva en un instant devant Raichu et lui asséna un coup de queue sauté en plein visage. Son adversaire chancela mais se reprit rapidement.

-Raichu, Tonnerre !

-Homura, Tonnerre !

Un grondement bruyant retentit dans l'arène, couvrant les encouragements du public. Deux rayons électriques jaune et orangé s'entrechoquaient entre les deux souris, provoquant une vive lumière. Finalement, aucun d'eux n'avait l'avantage. C'était donc vrai, la puissance d'Homura avait doublé !

-Homura, Vive-attaque !

-Héhé, tu crois que ça va changer grand-chose à la différence de vitesse ? Raichu, remet ce sonny et son Pikachu à leur place, Vive-attaque !

Les deux adversaires disparurent, un choc retentit et Homura réapparut donnant un coup de pied sauté en plein dans l'estomac de Raichu. Tout le monde en était ébahi.

-Hein ? ! What is it que ça ? ! S'exclama le Champion.

-Oh rien, juste Homura qui a remis Raichu à sa place, railla Red. Souplesse !

Homura tourna sur lui-même et asséna une gifle de la queue en plein visage de Raichu. Ce dernier tomba lourdement par terre. Il serra les dents et tenta de se relever.

-Je rêve ! Comment a-t-il pu être aussi rapide que Raichi ! It is impossible !

-Impossible ne fait pas partie de notre vocabulaire, sourit Red. La balle de lumière a amplifié la puissance électrique d'Homura, et comme c'est un petit futé, il la converti en vitesse.

-WHAT ? ! Mais c'est quoi ce fucking plan ? Tu te fiche de moi ! Ça veut dire que la vitesse doublée de ton poké-bébé est supérieure à celle de mon Raichu ! Raichu, Reflet et massacre-le !

Raichu se divisa en quatre et se jeta sur Homura, se dernier disparut et cogna à toute vitesse des pattes arrières les quatre assaillants, le véritable Raichu se retrouva à terre.

-Achèves-le ! Tonnerre !

Homura se concentra pour bien réussir l'attaque qu'il venait à peine d'acquérir et libéra une formidable énergie électrique qui assomma Raichu.

-Raichu est K.O. Le vainqueur est Pikachu ! Il ne reste au Champion qu'un seul pokémon !

Et celui-là, les deux compagnons l'attendaient de pieds fermes.

-Bien joué, sonny. Rockboy et Watergirl m'ont parlé de toi, mais je ne m'attendais pas à un tel talent. Surtout à cette fucking chance de cocu !

_Il parle sûrement de Pierre et Ondine_, pensa Red alors que le Major Bob lançait sa dernière balle.

-Il est grand, il est méchant, il est musclé, il est sadique, il est jaune mais c'est pas Wolverine, c'est Elektek ! Annonça Arnold.

À l'enthousiasme général, Elektek apparut sur le ring en frappant ses deux poings. Son corps brillait des gerbes électriques qui jaillissaient de son corps, à croire qu'il était tellement puissant qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler son flux. Red espérait que ce ne sera jamais le cas pour Homura.

-Poing-éclair !

-Esquive !

Homura plongea au sol pour éviter le coup de poing d'Elektek, puis sauta pour lui donner un coup de boule au menton avant de tourner sur lui-même et le gifler de sa queue. Elektek endura les coups et donna un coup de pied à Homura qui fut propulsé sur les cordes et subit une violente électrocution.

-Chaaaaaa !

Il s'écroula définitivement à terre. Red se précipita au ring et prit Homura de ses bras pour l'appuyer contre lui, le pokémon tenait toujours sa balle entre ses pattes.

-Merci Homura.

Il remonta sur sa tour et posa doucement son pokémon contre son sac. Il saisit ensuite une pokéball de sa ceinture.

-Goku !

Le Ferosinge apparut sur le terrain, fin prêt pour un nouveau combat. Il était plus résistant qu'Homura mais pas aussi rapide et très vite, le match où jusqu'à présent la vitesse comptait le plus se transforma en une épreuve de force, les deux pokémons s'échangeaient des coups de plus en plus violents. Goku était plus petit et agile que son adversaire, mais Elektek avait une vitesse équivalente à celle de Raichu, la force physique en plus, ce qui désavantageait grandement Goku.

-Combo-griffe !

Soudain, Goku se figea alors qu'il allait se lancer dans sa nouvelle attaque, Red pointa son Pokédex vers lui et ses craintes se confirmèrent, il était paralysé par les Poing-éclair à répétition d'Elektek. Il plongea la main dans son sac avant de se souvenir qu'il n'avait plus d'anti-para.

-Groz'yeux !

Mais Goku eut à peine le temps d'utiliser son attaque que son adversaire était déjà sur lui et le foudroyer sur place, Red le rappela. Il ne lui restait plus que deux pokémons, Maï et Kanon. Kanon était très sensible aux attaques Electrik, autant l'envoyer à l'abattoir, ce que Red refusait de faire. Il lança sur le terrain sa pokéball, Maï la Salamèche apparut.

-Sala !

-Encore un small pokémon, railla Bob.

-Petit par la taille mais grand par le talent ! Brouillard !

De la gueule de la salamandre s'échappa un nuage de fumée noire qui recouvra le ring.

-Une petite partie de cache-cache ? Se moqua le Champion. Elektek, Flash !

Un éclat aveuglant illumina l'arène, dissipant le brouillard opaque, mais Maï n'était nulle part. Le Champion regarda tout le terrain et s'aperçut qu'un trou avait été creusé sur le ring.

-Tunnel !

Maï surgit du sol et frappa Elektek. Ce dernier tomba à terre.

-Griffe acier !

L'attaque attaquait de toutes ses forces sans aucune hésitation, elle savait, comme Red, qu'il fallait en finir le plus rapidement possible. Mais c'était sans compter sur le niveau du Champion.

-Vive-attaque !

Elektek disparut pour mieux réapparaître derrière Maï et la bousculer d'un coup d'épaule qui la projeta juste devant les cordes électriques.

-Maï, Tunnel !

La Salamèche creusa un trou à toute vitesse, échappant de peu à un coup de poing électrique de son adversaire. Red pensa alors qu'ils avaient de nouveau l'avantage et s'apprêta à faire jaillir son pokémon de terre mais...

-Météores !

Elektek tendit les mains, il en jaillit une nuée d'étoiles qui entrèrent dans le trou.

-Qu'est-ce que ?

-Météores est une attaque inévitable, informa Bob.

-Maï, Tunnel !

Elle jaillit de terre et renversa de nouveau Elektek mais les dégâts résultant de Météores étaient visibles, ce qui posait problèmes. Elektek se releva immédiatement cette fois.

-Tonnerre !

Cette attaque-là était certainement plus dévastatrice que Météores, et pour l'esquiver, il n'y avait qu'un moyen.

-Tunnel !

Maï disparut à nouveau sous terre, les attaques de type Sol faisaient des ravages chez les pokémons Electrik, mais la différence de niveaux jouait aussi. De plus, Maï n'était pas née de type Sol, cette attaque n'était pas portée à pleine puissance. Il ne restait plus qu'à miser sur l'endurance de Maï.

-Elektek, Météores !

Maï jaillit du Tunnel encore plus mal en point mais Red remarqua pour la première fois que la flamme au bout de sa queue avait gagné en intensité. Elektek endura le coup porté au ventre et répliqua par un coup de pied. Maï fut repoussée dans les cordes et subit une morsure électrique mais sa flamme brûlait encore plus. Red pointa son Pokédex vers elle.

« Frénésie, plus le lanceur reçoit des coups, plus sa force augmente ».

-Génial ! Accroche-toi Maï ! Flammèche !

-Salaaaaaa !

La boule de feu lancée par Maï était deux fois plus grosse qu'à l'ordinaire. Elektek esquiva l'attaque. Des gerbes d'étincelles jaillirent de son corps, elles touchèrent le sol et se répandirent en ondes sur toute la surface du ring, Maï en fut figée sur place, rendant l'esquive impossible, une décharge électrique intense jaillit enfin des deux cornes d'Elektek et frappa la Salamèche de plein fouet.

-Saaaa !

Maï s'écroula à terre. Red serra les dents et saisit sa pokéball pour la ramener, mais il se retint en voyant la flamme de sa queue atteindre cinquante centimètres de haut. Le corps de Maï se mit à briller, elle se redressa en même temps et quand la lumière s'estompa, la petite salamandre orangée avait disparu. À la place se trouvait une sorte de reptile rouge aux griffes acérées. Maï venait d'évoluer en Reptincel !

-Pas mal, il est moins small, t'es un lucky guy sonny mais son évolution ne changera pas grand-chose ! Poing-éclair !

Red consulta à toute vitesse son Pokédex et sourit.

-Maï, Poing de feu !

Les deux poings élémentaires s'entrechoquèrent, celui d'Elektek brûlait et celui de Maï vibrait, ils bondirent en arrière. Il semblait que cette fois, le combat n'était plus déséquilibré. La flamme de la Reptincel brûlait comme jamais. Le Champion décida d'en finir le plus rapidement possible, Elektek commençait à faiblir alors qu'à chaque choc, son adversaire devenait plus puissant.

-On y est ! C'est le final strike ! Elektek, Onde de choc !

-Maï, Flammèche !

Au lieu d'une simple boule de feu, ce fut un torrent de flammes que la Reptincel lança sur Elektek, mais ce dernier attira le courant électrique des cordes du ring à lui pour un surplus d'énergie incroyable et déchaîna le tout sur son adversaire. Red aurait pu l'accuser de tricher mais le terrain sur lequel les Champions luttaient était à la base fait pour els avantager, donc Bob et Elektek étaient en règles, et les deux attaques se traversèrent l'une l'autre pour frapper leur cible de plein fouet, du moins partiellement, car Elektek réussit à s'échapper de l'attaque sans toutefois l'éviter. Quant à Maï... elle avait disparu !

-Oh no ! Hurry Elektek ! Meteo...

-Tunnel !

Maï surgit du sol et mit son adversaire définitivement à terre. La foule retint son souffle.

-Elektek est K.O. Reptincel a gagné, Red Hikari remporte le match ! Annonça Arnold.

-ADRIAAAANE ! Hurla Rambo.

La foule se mit à applaudir Red qui poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

-On a gagné, Homura !

-... ka, sourit le Pikachu.

Le Champion rappela Elektek, descendit de sa tour.

-Congratulations, sonny. Comme preuve de ta sweet victory, voici le badge Foudre.

C'était une étoile jaune avec en son centre un cristal orange. Red eut droit également à de lourdes tapes très amicales sur l'épaule qui l'enfonçaient à terre.

Après avoir pris la photo, il demanda si Blue Aoi de Bourg-Palette avait combattu dans cette arène. En effet, sa photo figurait parmi les vainqueurs du combat face au Champion. Les quatre dresseurs du Bourg-Palette avaient chacun trois badges maintenant.

**ooooooooooo**

Une fois sortit du Centre pokémon, Red butta sur une personne qui manqua de tomber par terre, ses sacs de courses tombèrent par terre, répandant leur contenu.

-Oh désolé, ça va ? Demanda le garçon en l'aidant à se maintenir debout.

C'était une vieille dame appuyée sur une canne et courbée sous le poids de l'âge ce qui la rendait bien plus petite que Red.

-Oui oui, ça va jeune homme.

-Attendez, laissez-moi vous aider.

Red et Homura ramassèrent les affaires répandues par terre pour les remettre dans les sacs.

-C'est bien gentil à vous, je vous remercie.

-C'est naturel, sourit Red. Je m'excuse encore de vous être rentré dedans.

-Non, ce n'est rien. J'étais un peu perdue dans mes pensées, précisa-t-elle avec un petit rire. C'est des choses qui arrivent.

Red insista tout de même pour lui porter ses sacs jusqu'à chez elle, elle habitait une petite maison vers le centre-ville.

-Je n'aime pas trop cet endroit, le trafic y est important, ça fait beaucoup de bruits, surtout la nuit, dit-elle.

-Pourquoi ne déménageriez-vous pas ?

-Oh mais je n'habite pas ici tous les jours, mais certaines obligations me forcent à me rendre dans cette ville de temps en temps. C'est toujours les mêmes choses, en dix fois pire à chaque fois que je reviens. Agrandissement de la zone urbaine, construction de nouvelles usines et accumulation des déchets toxiques. Les gens devraient consommer plus prudemment et se soucier plus de la nature. En fait, le dernier havre de paix de Carmin-sur-mer, c'est le parc sur la colline. En six décennies, la ville a tellement changée...

-Ça je veux bien le croire... c'était comment avant ?

-Oh, les gens étaient moins nombreux, les immeubles étaient moins hauts et écrasants, il y avait un port pouvant contenir vingt navires à tout casser et surtout, il y avait la plage. J'étais dresseur de pokémon en ce temps-là. Aujourd'hui tout est bétonné et chaque jour, de nouvelles maisons sont construites.

Red se rendit compte à quel point la ville balnéaire était immense comparée à Bourg-Palette, immense et oppressante par la hauteur vertigineuse de ses immeubles. Il y avait aussi cette absence de végétation qui rendait cet endroit bien triste.

-Pi ? Pikapi !

Red se tourna vers Homura et sursauta. La bouche d'égout dans la rue d'en face vibrait, comme si on donnait des coups de poing dessus. Finalement elle sauta et une espèce de créature gluante et visqueuse en sortit, une voiture lui passa dessus mais elle se reforma en tas et avança lentement sur la route, Red reconnaissait Tadmorv, un pokémon Poison qu'un chercheur de fossiles avait utilisé contre lui.

-Tadmoooorv !

Il avait l'air de mauvais poils.

-Et voilà la conséquence de l'ambition des humains, soupira la vieille dame. Toute cette pollution attire ces pokémons Poison. Là où ils passent, la terre devient stérile.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais m'en occuper. En avant Orihime !

La Papilusion sortit de la pokéball. Le combat ne fut guère long, une attaque Psy eut vite raison du pokémon Poison, Red le captura aisément. La vieille dame l'observa longuement.

-Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec tes pokémons.

-Ouais, on est tous amis.

-... je vois. Mais tout amis qu'ils sont, si les hommes continuent comme ça, un jour la nature perdra patience et c'est elle que les pokémons suivront.

-Hein ?

-Je te remercie de m'avoir aidé, portes-toi bien, Red.

-Merci, vous aussi Madame Agatha.

-Mademoiselle.

**ooooooooooooo**

**Nicolas : Et voilà, c'est la fin d'un nouveau chapitre. De nombreuses choses sont arrivées, il y a eu beaucoup d'action et de combats, et pour le prochain chapitre, Red va rencontrer un des plus célèbres dresseurs des jeux pokémons, je me hâterai de le faire vous inquiétez pas et désolé pour la longue attente, sur ce bye bye et merci encore de me lire!**


	16. Le mystérieux pokémon

**Chapitre 16 : Le mystérieux pokémon**

**Nicolas : Et nous voici déjà de retour (par rapport à la dernière fois, quel constraste XD) La dernière fois nous avons laissé Red et Homura avec le troisième badge de Kanto. Ce qui nous fait en moyenne un badge tous les 5 chapitres. Bien sûr ce sera plus compliqué pour Red à l'avenir (déjà que c'était pas aisé, on va encore élevé le niveau !) **

**Red : Pas de problème, mes pokémons gagneront aussi en puissance avec le temps. **

**Homura, sûr de lui : Pika !**

**Nicolas : Tout de suite donc, la suite !**

**oooooooooooooooo**

Red et Homura se dirigeaient vers le port amarrant les paquebots de luxe. L'Océane était amarré à l'écart, ou plutôt les autres bateaux de luxe évitaient d'être amarrés autour, comme si cela représentait un sacrilège. Il était gigantesque et majestueux. Il devait compter des milliers de cabines ! Le pont qui menait à l'intérieur était bien sûr solidement gardé par un loubard en tenue de marin. C'était pas le Major Bob, mais presque. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le garçon et son Pikachu approcher.

-C'est pas pour les gamins ici, tires-toi.

-Remballes tes muscles, le gorille, répliqua Red en brandissant son passe.

Le marin se pencha pour vérifier et eut un sursaut, sidéré.

-Eh ouais, c'est un vrai. Vois-tu mon gars, je connais un super Maître pokémon qui, ébahis par mes prouesses et mes talents me l'a remis, mais je n'ai pas vraiment de mérite, je l'ai juste battu en six secondes.

Homura posa sa patte sur la jambe de son dresseur et lui infligea une petite électrocution pour lui dire d'arrêter de se vanta comme ça.

-Aïe ! Heu on doit y aller.

Et Red et Homura entrèrent. C'était luxueux et spacieux, les couloirs étaient si larges qu'ils semblaient pouvoir laisser passer une dizaine de personnes côtes à côtes. À la base, ils étaient là pour trouver et affronter des dresseurs reconnus dans le pays et au-delà, mais il y avait aussi Green à l'intérieur de ce bateau, Red comptait bien l'y retrouver. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer les recherches.

-Et si on allait faire un tour sur le pont ? Proposa Red.

Homura hocha la tête, ils trouvèrent l'escalier qui y menait. Dehors, une piscine qui n'avait rien à envier à celles d'Azuria, avec plongeoir et transats. Des personnalités de tous les âges s'y prélassaient, au soleil. Red ne les connaissaient pas tous mais il y avait bel et bien des stars ici, acteurs, chanteurs etc. Les enfants jouaient à chevaucher leurs pokémons dans l'eau.

-Pikapi !

Homura tirait le jean de Red en pointant joyeusement la piscine. Seulement, le garçon n'avait pas tellement envie de se baigner. Il libéra Claire et Goku.

-Allez vous amuser, mais fais attention à ne pas électrocuter tout le monde, à ne pas donner de coups et à ne pas boire toute l'eau de la piscine. Et surtout restez ensembles, je reviens tout de suite.

-Pika !

-Fero !

-Cheti !

Après tout, ils avaient bien mérités eux aussi un petit moment de détente, surtout après le combat qu'ils venaient de faire. Red se dirigea à la proue du bateau. Curieusement, l'endroit était bien plus désert. En fait, le garçon ne vit personne... à part cette silhouette accoudée à la rambarde du pont, la tête penchée en direction de l'eau. À en juger par la longueur de ses cheveux blonds et lisses, il s'agissait sûrement d'une fille, pas plus grande que Red, vêtue d'un jean et d'une veste noirs. Alors qu'il s'approchait, elle enjamba le garde-fou et se tint debout de l'autre côté, la tête toujours penchée vers l'eau. Red retint son souffle. Non, elle n'oserait pas !

-Ne fait pas ça ! S'écria le garçon en se précipitant vers elle.

-Hein ? Demanda la jeune fille en se retournant.

Red lui prit vivement le poignet et la tira vers lui.

-La vie en vaut la peine, ne fait pas de bêtise !

Les deux yeux argentés de la fille clignèrent plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne sourit et se mit à rire.

-Hein ? J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? Demanda Red, un peu perdu.

-Non hihi mais bizarre haha ! Tu as vraiment cru que j'allais sauter ?

-Ben... oui...

Red sentit son visage s'échauffer, il devait avoir l'air vraiment stupide.

-En fait je regardais mon pokémon nager, et ça m'a tellement captivée que je voulais m'approcher. Mais merci de m'avoir « sauvée », ajouta-t-elle d'un sourire malicieux.

-P-pas de quoi... heu comment tu t'appelles ?

-Et les bonnes manières ? C'est à toi de te présenter le premier, goujat.

-Heu... dé... désolé...

-Mais non, ne prends pas tout au sérieux, ria-t-elle. Je m'appelle Cynthia Céleste et toi ?

-Red Hikari.

-Enchantée, tu veux voir mon pokémon ? Il est si magnifique, je pourrais le regarder nager pendant des heures.

Elle enjamba la rambarde et scruta la surface de la mer.

-Hm, elle a encore plongé. Skida, fais-nous ton plus magnifique saut à moi et à mon nouvel ami !

Red regarda l'eau, tout à coup, un reptile bondit hors de l'eau. Non, ce n'était pas un reptile, Red en était ébahis. Il avait déjà entendu parler de cette race de pokémon mais jamais il n'aurait cru voir ce mythe vivant de ses propres yeux. C'était un Minidraco, un pokémon si rare que les chercheurs pensent qu'ils sont en voie d'extinction. On les disait aussi intelligents que les dauphins. Rien que d'en apercevoir un, dans le cas présent une, était magique. Elle atterrit sur le pont, Cynthia lui caressa la tête. Red sortit son Pokédex.

« Minidraco, pokémon dragonneau de type Dragon ». Red voyait déjà la tête de Green en lui apprenant qu'il avait vu un Minidraco et les yeux envieux de Blue. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez ce pokémon. Sur le Pokédex, le pokémon était représenté de couleur lilas alors que celle de Cynthia était rose.

-Oh ! Mais c'est ! S'exclama Cynthia.

Elle plongea sa main dans une poche intérieure de sa veste et en tira un appareil noir. Red écarquilla les yeux, les deux objets ne se ressemblaient pas et pourtant, il devinait de quoi il s'agissait.

-Un Pokédex ? ! S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre avant d'éclater de rire.

-Hahaha ! Tu fais une de ses têtes !

-Hihihi ! La tienne est hilarante !

-Ça alors, le Professeur Chen t'en a donné un aussi ?

-Samuel Chen de Bourg-Palette ? Non pas vraiment, c'est le Professeur Sorbier qui l'a inventé avant de me le remettre.

-Qui ça ?

-Tu ne le connais pas ? C'est un brillant scientifique de Sinnoh.

Sinnoh était un pays situé au Nord de Kanto, assez loin, le climat était plus froid qu'à Kanto toute l'année.

-Waa ! Tu viens de loin. Moi je suis de Kanto, de Bourg-Palette.

-Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle intéressée. On dit que les dresseurs venant du Bourg-Palette sont très spéciaux, les meilleurs de Kanto.

-A...ah bon ? Rougit Red, gêné.

-Il n'y a qu'à voir le célèbre Xénos Chen ! J'espère le rencontrer un jour. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis là, en plus de remplir le Pokédex qui m'a été confié.

-Ben... en fait il est en ce moment à Johto...

-Aïe ! Bon eh bien tant pis, je me contenterai du pokémon que je recherche.

-Tu en cherches un en particulier ?

-Oui et j'ai toutes les raisons de penser qu'il vit près d'ici. Tiens, puisque tu détiens un Pokédex, combien as-tu de pokémons ?

-27.

-C'est pas mal. Pour ma part, 71.

-COMBIEN ? ! Mais mais... ça fait combien de temps que tu as commencé ?

-Hm... environ un mois. Et toi ?

-Deux semaines...

-C'est déjà pas mal. Mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse mesurer la force d'un dresseur au nombre de pokémon qu'il a attrapé. Je pense que le plus important, c'est le lien.

Red sourit.

-Moi aussi je pense ça. Mon Pikachu est une vrai tête de mule et refuse de voyager dans une pokéball mais je ne pourrai pas me passer de lui, j'espère que l'inverse est réciproque.

-Oh un Pikachu ? Tiens tiens. Elle l'est si tu l'aime sincèrement, il ne peut que te le rendre, au début pour moi aussi ce ne fut pas facile avec Skida, mais c'était pour une autre raison. Je faisais fausse route, Skida me l'a heureusement fait remarquer.

-Et que faisais-tu ?

-Je ne voulais que la victoire, je ne voyais mes pokémons que comme des armes. J'en oubliais qu'ils étaient des êtres vivants qui avaient un cœur et des sentiments.

-... j'ai un ami qui a le même problème... mais je ne sais pas comment lui faire comprendre, il a tellement changé...

-Accroche-toi. Si ce n'est pas toi qui lui fais découvrir ça, il l'apprendra tout seul, mais ne désespère pas.

-Oui, tu as raison !

-Mais ce Pikachu, où est-il ?

-Il est allé s'amuser dans la piscine.

-Si nous allions le rejoindre ?

-Oui !

Cynthia rappela sa Minidraco et ensembles ils rejoignirent la piscine. Ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver le trio qui s'amusait dans l'eau.

-Homura, Claire, Goku, venez.

Les trois pokémon se tournèrent vers leur dresseur et sortirent de l'eau.

-Je vous présente Cynthia.

-Bonjour, sourit-elle.

-Pika.

-Fero.

-Cheti.

Cynthia se pencha auprès d'eux et les examina du regard.

-Ils sont en bonne santé, énergiques et de bonne humeur, c'est une bonne chose, tu les élèves bien.

-M-merci.

-Tu ne te promènes qu'avec trois pokémons sur toi ?

-J'en ai trois autres mais l'une n'est pas à l'aise avec l'eau, la seconde n'aime pas la chaleur et ne sait pas trop nager et le dernier est... enfin il risquerait de faire peur aux baigneurs.

-Eh bien moi j'en ai trois sur moi, je trouve que c'est suffisant. Enfin... disons plutôt que pour l'instant, parmi tous les pokémons que je possède, il n'y en a que trois avec lesquels j'ai le plus d'affinité.

-Si je le pouvais, je voyagerai avec tous mes pokémons en même temps, dit Red. Mais je suppose que cette règle qu'on ne puisse n'en avoir que six est bonne en soi, c'est dur de donner assez d'affection pour tout le monde.

-En effet, tu es plus avancé que de nombreux dresseurs plus âgés que toi, tu sais ?

-A... ah bon ?

-Oui, certains ne cherchent même pas à comprendre ce genre de chose et prennent bêtement juste les six plus puissants dont ils disposent en pensant que ça suffira. Le professeur Sorbier m'a dit un jour « si tu comprends les règles les plus banales, tu auras déjà fait un bond de géant parmi les meilleurs dresseurs ». Enfin je dis ça mais c'est un fait, je suis le meilleur dresseur pokémon de Celestia, mon village natal. C'est d'ailleurs de ce nom que viens le miens, Céleste.

-Ça c'est un truc dont moi je ne peux me vanter, rit Red. Je connais au moins trois autres personnes qui concourent au titre. Mais dis-moi, est-ce que tu comptes participer à la Ligue pokémon ?

-Celle de Kanto et Johto réuni ?

-Oui, elle a lieu dans quatre mois. Ceux qui amassent les huit badges du pays gagnent le droit de participer directement aux phases finales. J'en ai déjà trois !

-C'est intéressant, mais je pense que je ne vais pas y participer.

-Ah ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Red, un peu déçu.

-Je ne pense pas que je vais rester si longtemps à Kanto, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire, en priorité retrouver ce pokémon. Et j'ai un ami qui m'attend à Sinnoh.

-D'ailleurs, de quel pokémon s'agit-il ?

-Désolée mais ça, je ne peux te le dire.

-Mais tu as dit qu'il vivait près d'ici, je pourrais t'aider à le capturer.

-Pika !

Cynthia hésitait, manifestement gênée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui propose de l'aider dans sa quête fort importante. Après un instant de réflexion, elle sourit.

-Tu lui ressembles.

-À qui ?

-Mon ami, il est aussi entêté et foufou que toi. D'accord. Je vais parler au capitaine du navire pour lui dire qu'il peut appareiller alors.

-Comment ça ?

-En fait, ça fait déjà une heure qu'il aurait du lever l'ancre, mais à cause de moi, il a décidé de remettre le départ à plus tard. Durant la traversée je l'ai aidé à soigner son petit malaise, depuis on s'est liés d'amitié.

Red trouvait qu'en effet, Cynthia était une jeune fille attractive, intéressante rien qu'à la regarder.

-Depuis, il s'inquiète pour moi, il faut dire que c'est la première fois que je quitte mon pays. À 12 ans, c'est pas rien. Les adultes sont si facilement inquiets.

-Je comprends, et tes parents ?

-Je ne les aie pas connus, répondit-elle d'un ton détaché. Ils sont morts quand j'avais six ans.

-... je suis désolé.

-On n'oublie jamais vraiment, mais avec le temps, la douleur s'affaiblit. Et puis ma grand-mère a pris soin de moi. Bon on y va ?

-Heu ou-oui !

Red se résigna à la suivre, finalement il n'aura pas l'occasion de se mesurer aux grands dresseurs dans ce bateau mais tant pis. Si ce pokémon que cherchait Cynthia était si spécial, il devait aussi être hyper rare, ça sera intéressant.

Après avoir traversé le bateau en long, il fallait monter une série d'escaliers. Ils finirent par monter le dernier escalier, Red avait le souffle court et Homura se traînait plusieurs marches plus bas. Ils étaient dans un couloir vaste et les portes étaient double à cet étage et faites de bois poli et le sol recouvert d'un ample tapis rouge menant à chaque porte. C'était sûrement l'étage où vivait l'élite des voyageurs, genre des milliardaires.

-Et voilà, la cabine du capitaine est juste au-dessus, à l'escalier au fond du couloir, annonça Cynthia.

Red la regarda sans y croire. C'était une force de la nature ! Elle n'était même pas fatiguée d'avoir grimpé tant de marches. Il s'appuya sur le mur.

-On... on va peut être attendre Homura d'abord, articula-t-il entre deux bouffées d'air.

_Ting !_

Ce bruit... Red se tourna lentement dans le couloir, une double-porte métallique s'ouvrit, laissant passer une famille dans une cage d'ascenseur. Un ascenseur ? !

-C... Cynthia ?

-Oui ?

-Est-ce que... tu savais qu'il y avait des ascenseurs qui menaient directement ici ?

-Oui, répondit-elle tranquillement.

-O... on aurait pu le prendre, tu ne crois pas ? On aurait... gagné du temps.

-Oh allons Red, marcher est meilleur pour la santé, c'est pas des petits escaliers qui peuvent faire peur à des dresseurs comme nous ! Sourit-elle.

Homura était sans doute trop fatigué par son ascension, sinon il aurait déjà foudroyé Cynthia sur place. Quant à Red, il préféra, en vrai gentleman, ne pas faire de reprocha à la demoiselle. Il se redressa et mit Homura sur son épaule.

-On pourrait prendre l'ascenseur pour descendre, tu ne crois pas ? Proposa-t-il.

-Comme tu veux, mais tu sais la descente est toujours plus facile que la montée.

-J'imagine...

Des bruits de pas dans les escaliers menant à la fameuse cabine résonnaient. Le capitaine avait peut être décidé de se joindre à ses invités. Mais au tournant du couloir, Red reconnut les deux personnes qui n'étaient assurément pas le capitaine.

-Blue ! Green !

-Hey ! Coucou Red, salua Blue avec son ton énergique habituel.

Green se contenta d'hocher la tête en le regardant à peine.

-Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir, sourit Red avant d'être renversé par terre.

Blue venait de se jeter dans ses bras, ne l'ayant pas vu venir, il tomba avec elle.

-Pikachupi ! S'exclama Homura de bonheur en sautant sur le dos de la jeune fille.

-Eh bien, quel enthousiasme, commenta Cynthia en riant.

Les deux adolescents et Homura se redressèrent. Blue regarda Cynthia puis se tourna vers Red.

-Dis donc, je trouve que depuis qu'on ne se voit plus si souvent, tu deviens de plus en plus volage, Red.

-V-volage ?

-Oui, à croire que tu les collectionne. D'abord la petite Yellow, ensuite la Championne d'Azuria et maintenant cette blondinette.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois, rougit Red.

-Quand on était à Bourg-Palette au moins, je savais de qui me méfier, Nina pour ne pas la nommer. Mais là, depuis que tu voyages, tu multiplie les conquêtes.

-M-mais non, arrête de dire des bêtises !

-Regardes-moi ça, le souffle saccadé ne trompe pas, ajouta Blue d'un ton malicieux. Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais les harems sont interdits dans ce pays.

-LES QUOI ? ! !

Blue éclata de rire.

-Rassures-toi, je te taquinais.

-J'espères bien !

Blue enleva son chapeau et montra à Red son intérieur, il pouvait voir trois badges épinglés, dont le badge Foudre.

-T'as vu ça ?

Red sourit et montra son propre badge Foudre.

-Génial, toi aussi tu l'as eu, bravo !

-Mais dis-moi Blue, comment tu l'as battu ?

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire très malicieux.

-Heu... tout compte fait, non.

-Combien de pokémons as-tu attrapé ? Demanda Green.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, répondit Red.

-Vous n'allez pas recommencer, dit Blue.

-... 27.

-Tu es encore loin derrière, Red. J'en ai attrapé 40.

-Q... QUARANTE ? ! ... et combien en as-tu relâché ?

-23, je n'en ai gardé que 10, tous les autres étaient trop faibles.

Cynthia fronça les sourcils. Red, lui, ne comptait pas rester silencieux.

-Ça t'amuse tant que ça d'humilier les pokémons que tu as relâché ? Et Évoli ? Tu comptes le relâcher aussi le jour où il sera « plus faible » que tes autres pokémons ?

-Aucun risque, de tous les pokémons que j'ai, il est le plus fort. Mais qu'est-ce qu'un pauvre dresseur sentimental comme toi peut bien savoir de la notion « stratégie ».

-Espèce de !

-Green, intervint Blue. Tu sais, si tu considères que ceux qui en capturent le plus sont les meilleurs alors je suis plus forte que vous deux.

Green et Red se tournèrent vers elle.

-J'en ai capturé 50.

Bouche bée, Red écarquilla les yeux. Cinquante pokémons ! Alors qu'à Azuria, elle n'en avait que 16. Blue était vraiment incroyable.

-J'ai fait un petit tour à la Centrale et j'ai capturé tous les pokémons Electrik que j'ai rencontré... enfin sauf un qui a réussi à me filer entre les doigts, l'évolution d'Évoli, Voltali.

-Évoli a plusieurs évolutions, tout dépend de son environnement, il peut être de type Electrik comme de type Eau ou Feu, informa Green.

-Wa ! C'est formidable ! S'extasia Blue. Et ton Évoli ? Il a évolué ?

-Toujours pas.

-En fait, je vous présente Cynthia, elle vient de Sinnoh, dit Red.

-Salut. Alors vous venez tous de Bourg-Palette.

-Oui, Cynthia voilà Blue Aoi et Green Chen.

-Enchantée, dit Blue.

-Hm, fit Green.

-Chen ? Comme Xénos Chen ?

-C'est mon père.

-Waa ! Ça alors, moi qui espérais le rencontrer, je tombe sur son fils dès mon arrivée à Kanto.

Green soupira et se mit à marcher vers l'ascenseur, les mains dans les poches.

-Attends Green, ne pars pas comme ça...

-Au fait, vous alliez voir le capitaine ? Demanda Blue.

-Oui, on allait lui demander d'appareiller. Et vous ?

-Hihi, il y avait une rumeur qui disait que le capitaine était un maître d'arme et impressionné par mon audace, il a enseigné sa technique à Mistide.

-Ton audace ?

-Oui, je suis montée clandestinement à bord avec l'aide de Green, affirma-t-elle avec un grand sourire, fière d'elle.

-Ah... mais tu ne voulais pas dire Miss Ty ?

-Non, c'est Miss Tide maintenant.

Blue saisit une pokéball dans sa sacoche et l'ouvrit, dévoilant un pokémon bizarre. Sa tête ronde et violette et ses pieds rappelaient Mystherbe mais le pokémon semblait dans les vapes, un sourire béat aux lèvres d'où s'écoulait un filet de bave.

-Elle a évolué en Ortide.

-Pika, salua Homura.

-Ortide, répondit-elle.

-Elle a l'air... bizarre..., trouva Red.

-Ta Ortide semble beaucoup t'aimer, sourit Cynthia.

-Oui.

-Comment tu sais ça ? Demanda Red.

-C'est une question d'odeur, crois en un ex-dresseur vaniteux qui possédait un Ortide, précisa Cynthia avec un clin d'œil.

-Quand les Ortide se sentent menacés, ils dégagent une forte odeur assez déplaisante. Néanmoins quand ils sont à l'aise, ils contiennent leur odeur pestilentielle.

-Oh je comprends. Bon, on devrait aller parler au capitaine.

-Red ?

Les trois dresseurs, Homura et Mistide se tournèrent vers Green adossé au mur, près de l'ascenseur.

-Heu oui ?

-Puisque tu as battu le Champion de Carmin-sur-mer, tu as du progressé, alors on va s'affronter et je vais creuser l'écart. Quatre contre quatre.

Red allait répondre quand Blue intervint.

-Attend une seconde, Green. Tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir battre Red. Et puis arrêtez de faire comme si vous étiez tous deux le centre du monde, je suis là moi aussi.

-Intéressant. Dans ce cas, permettez-moi de me joindre à vous, proposa Cynthia.

-Un double duel ? Demanda Red. Bon, alors deux pokémons chacun.

Red était donc avec Cynthia et Blue rejoignit Green. Si ils ne faisaient pas appel à Nidoking ou Kanon, normalement tout devrait bien se passer.

-Je propose qu'on sorte nos pokémons en même temps, proposa Blue.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Green, Blue et Cynthia lancèrent chacun deux pokéball, Red nen lança qu'une et Homura bondit devant lui.

-Évoli, Goupix !

-Skida, Rafflesia !

-Kara, Vanille !

-Homura, Maï !

Du côté de Red et Cynthia apparurent Minidraco, Pikachu, Reptincel et un pokémon similaire à Mystherbe et Ortide mais avec sur la tête un chapeau rouge en forme de fleur géante.

« Rafflesia, pokémon fleur de type Plante/Poison, évolution finale de Mystherbe ». Red comprenait mieux pourquoi Cynthia avait affirmé qu'elle avait possédé un Ortide.

Du côté de Green et Blue apparurent Évoli, Goupix, Mélofée et Carapuce... qui avait doublé de volume, sa peau cyan était devenue violette, il avait des oreilles et une queue blanches à présent.

« Carabaffe, pokémon tortue de type Eau, évolution de Carapuce ».

-Wa ! Tu as capturé un Reptincel, chapeau ! Félicita Blue, son Pokédex pointé sur Maï.

-En fait c'est la Salamèche de Damien, il me l'a confié.

-Le plus intéressant est ce Minidraco, dit Green.

Blue se tourna vivement vers le petit dragon et poussa un cri d'extase.

-Un Minidraco ! ! ! La 8ème merveille du monde ! On dit qu'il n'apparaît qu'aux jeunes filles au cœur pur !

-C'est mon cas, se vanta Cynthia.

-Grr, un jour, moi aussi j'en rencontrerai un ! Green, tu n'as pas intérêt à me ralentir, taquina-t-elle.

-Goupix, tu es le premier, dit Green sans répondre à Blue.

Le renardeau s'avança.

-Tu pourrais m'écouter quand je te parle, sauvageon !

-Je ne réponds jamais aux bêtises.

-Tu crois que ça va aller pour tes deux amis ? Demanda Cynthia à Red.

-Oui, je connais Green... enfin... je suis certain que jamais il ne ferait du tort à Blue. Maï, tu te sens d'attaque ?

-Reptincel ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'avançant.

-Bien, moi je choisis Rafflesia.

Rafflesia ? Alors qu'il y avait un pokémon Feu dans le camp adverse ? Vanille la Mélofée fut le choix le Blue.

Sans surprise, Green se tourna immédiatement vers Rafflesia.

-Goupix, Feu follet !

-Rafflesia, Giga-sangsue sur Mélofée !

-Vanille, Liliput !

-Maï, intercepte le Feu follet !

La Reptincel s'interposa face aux flammes de Goupix, étant aussi de type Feu, elle ne fut que très peu affectée par les flammes dévorantes. Quand à Vanille, elle disparut du champ de vision de tous, l'attaque de Rafflesia réussit quand même.

-Onde folie !

Goupix ouvrit la bouche et poussa un cri qui prit la forme d'une vive lumière, Red connaissait déjà cette attaque grâce à Giselle et savait comment l'éviter.

-Tunnel !

Alors que Rafflesia se prenait la vague de lumière, Maï disparut sous terre... en creusant un trou dans le parquais. Après coup, le garçon pensa que ça craignait un peu mais il se recentra vite sur le combat, Blue venait de donner un ordre.

-Berceuse !

Rafflesia s'écroula dans un profond sommeil alors qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de Vanille autour.

-Maintenant reprend ton apparence normale et Réveil forcé !

Soudain, une espèce de puce rose que Red n'avait pas remarquée avant se mit à grandir pour devenir une Mélofée, celle-ci ne se fit pas prier pour administrer une baffe des plus mémorables à Rafflesia. Néanmoins, Cynthia arborait un sourire triomphant. Rassuré, Red se lança à l'assaut.

-Maï, Tunnel !

Maï surgit de terre et frappa violement Goupix qui s'écroula par terre. Il se redressa difficilement.

-Goupix, enchaîne Vive-attaque et Feu follet !

Goupix disparut et réapparut derrière Rafflesia pour cracher des flammes dessus. Green avait-il fait exprès d'attirer Maï si loin de Rafflesia pour mieux le devancer sur la vitesse ? C'était très probable.

-Maï, reviens vite auprès de Rafflesia !

-Rafflesia, Acide sur Goupix !

-Vanille, protèges-toi avec Boul'armure et attire l'attaque vers toi avec Par ici !

À l'instar de Maï qui couvrait Rafflesia des attaques Feu, Vanille protégeait Goupix des attaques de Rafflesia et reçut le liquide violet et acide sur elle, partiellement protégée par sa protection.

-Goupix, Flammèche sur Rafflesia, achèves-la !

Goupix lança une boule de feu sur le pokémon Plante déjà brûlé. Maï arriva juste à temps pour l'encaisser à sa place et répliquer par un coup de queue en plein visage de Goupix.

-Rafflesia, Feuillemagik sur Mélofée !

-Vanille, Liliput !

Mais alors qu'un torrent de feuilles auréolées d'une aura brillante se déversaient sur elle, Vanille ne fit aucun geste et se prit l'attaque de plein fouet. Blue ne comprit pas comment, mais Vanille avait été paralysée.

-Comment as-tu fait ?

-La capacité spéciale de Rafflesia est Pose Spore, expliqua Cynthia. Dès l'instant où le pokémon adverse attaque physiquement Rafflesia, elle libère des spores paralysant, empoissonnés ou anesthésiants. Ta Mélofée a été exposée aux spores paralysantes.

-Je vois. Belle combine, les Mélofée ont pratiquement que des attaques physiques, j'aurais dû me méfier plus.

-Maï, Tunnel !

Goupix fut une fois de plus prit par surprise par l'attaque souterraine de Maï mais avant de tomber, il lança une boule de feu qui renversa Rafflesia. Les quatre dresseurs observèrent la situation. Seule Maï était encore débout, Cynthia rappelait déjà Rafflesia. Green et Blue rappelèrent aussi leur pokémon et lancèrent Kara, Évoli et Skida.

-Kara, Vibraqua !

-Maï, Tunnel !

Mais trop tard, le Carabaffe fut plus rapide que la Reptincel qui se prit les ondes aquatiques de plein fouet et s'écroula par terre tandis qu'Évoli et Skida s'élancèrent à grande vitesse l'un sur l'autre. Ils esquivaient et chargeaient sans réussir à toucher l'adversaire. Red préféra ne pas donner à Blue l'occasion de frapper Skida par derrière.

-En avant Homura, Tonnerre !

-Kara, Abri !

Il fallut trois secondes à Homura pour charger sa plus puissante attaque du moment, ce qui dans un contexte pareil pouvait représenter un gros handicap, mais heureusement pour l'instant, Green et Évoli étaient plus intéressés par Cynthia et sa Minidraco. Homura déchaîna alors en toute liberté sa puissante décharge électrique dans un bruit sourd. Kara s'était replié dans sa carapace et attendit la fin de l'attaque.

-Tour rapide !

Tout en restant dans sa carapace, Kara se mit à tourner et s'élança sur Homura. La souris se prit l'attaque de plein fouet.

-Souplesse !

Homura envoya la carapace contre un mur d'un coup de queue. Red entendit brusquement des commentaires derrière lui. Le cœur battant, il se retourna et s'aperçut pour la première fois qu'ils étaient observés par un groupe de bourges avec des costumes chics et des hauts-de-forme.

_Ça existe encore ces chapeaux ? _Se demanda Red.

-Tanguy ! S'écria Cynthia.

Red sursauta à nouveau et se tourna vers Cynthia, cette dernière était tournée vers lui, un peu surprise elle-même d'avoir crié ce prénom et pointa vivement du doigt Homura, il était ciblé par un puissant jet d'eau.

-Homura, Reflet !

Homura se dédoubla à temps et le Pistolet à O transperça une des illusions. Kara, aussi habile que lâche, attaquait depuis un des orifices de sa carapace tout en restant à l'abri.

-Homura, rapproches-toi de lui.

Il disait ça mais Red ne savait pas trop comment négocier ce problème. Homura esquiva chaque jet d'eau tout en progressant vers Kara.

-Tour rapide !

Ça se compliquait, non seulement Kara était hors d'atteinte mais en plus il ne tenait pas en place. Le dernier reflet d'Homura disparut, transpercé par la charge de la tortue avant qu'elle ne se pose au sol. Red réfléchit puis soudain, claqua du doigt.

-C'est jouable ! Homura ! Prépare Tonnerre en chargeant droit devant !

-Pika ? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

-Fait ce que je dis !

Homura s'élança à quatre pattes droit sur Kara. Blue plissa les yeux mais ne trouvant pas d'autre ruse que celle du Reflet, elle répliqua.

-Pistolet à O.

L'orifice servant à faire sortir la tête de Kara lança un puissant jet d'eau droit sur Homura. Ce dernier continua à charger droit devant. Le jet d'eau arriva à sa hauteur mais ne rencontra aucune résistance. Blue sursauta, Homura avait disparu !

Soudain, Homura surgit juste derrière Kara, elle écarquilla les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il venait d'un trou, c'était le Tunnel de Reptincel qui l'avait creusé ! Homura plongea sa queue dans l'orifice de la queue de Kara, un courant violent parcourant ses joues.

-Kara ! Vite, Tour rap...

-Maintenant !

-PIKACHUUU !

Même si il ne portait plus la Balle de lumière, Homura restait un spécialiste des attaques Electrik et Kara était de type Eau, le résultat fut catastrophique pour Blue, dans un fracas tellement assourdissant que l'on n'entendait même pas le cri de souffrance du Carabaffe, la souris en fit de la soupe à la tortue.

-Ouille ! Kara ! S'affola Blue en se précipitant sur son pokémon.

Homura s'écarta et se tourna comme Red vers Évoli. Ce dernier haletait face à Skida. Aucun des deux ne semblait s'être départagé.

-Coud'boue !

-Hydro'queue !

La queue de Skida devint humide et repoussa d'un coup l'amas de boue lancé par Évoli.

-Skida, Cage-éclair puis Souplesse !

Red sursauta. Il allait prévenir Cynthia mais trop tard, Évoli se retrouva pris dans l'étau électrique, Skida fonçait droit sur son adversaire. Green sourit.

-Tu es faite. Maintenant Évoli ! Coud'boue dans ses yeux !

Évoli était censé être paralysé mais sa capacité spéciale Adaptabilité lui permettait de s'adapter à un type d'attaque, ici Electrik, comme face à Homura lors du second duel Homura/Évoli. La vague de boue s'abattit sur le visage de Skida.

-Évoli, Morsure !

Ce fut au tour de Cynthia de sourire, Green venait de baisser sa garde

-À une heure, Ligotage !

La Minidraco étendit sa queue dans la direction indiquée par son dresseur et ligota fermement Évoli avant que celui-ci ne puisse refermer ses crocs sur son cou.

-Maintenant, Ouragan !

Tenant toujours Évoli fermement contre elle, Skida se mit à tournoyer sur elle-même, à une telle vitesse qu'elle créa une tornade dont elle était le cœur, soufflant dans tous le couloir, faisant voler les chapeaux et soulever les robes. La Minidraco s'éleva jusqu'au plafond en tournant toujours plus vite avant de plonger vers le sol et de lâcher Évoli au dernier moment, ce dernier s'écrasa au sol avec fracas. L'ouragan disparut peu après. Green ne put que contempler sa défaite.

-Bravo, Skida, félicita Cynthia en se précipitant sur lui et en lui caressant le cou.

-Miniiii !

-C... comment as-tu su ? Demanda Green.

-Pour la capacité spéciale d'Évoli ? Comment ne pas la connaître alors que mon meilleur ami possède aussi un Évoli ? En fait, ses deux premiers pokémons étaient Évoli et Pikachu.

-Alors tu m'as piégé ! Ragea Green.

-Eh oui. Nos pokémons étaient aussi insaisissable l'un que l'autre, je me doutais que tu sauterais sur la première occasion pour porter une sévère attaque physique, alors je t'ai tendu une perche avec Cage-éclair.

Red était impressionné. Sa nouvelle amie était encore plus rusée et calculatrice que Green. Le duel était finit, la victoire revenait à Red et Cynthia.

-Tu as par contre bien vite oublié que nous faisions un double duel. Si au lieu de t'acharner sur Skida tu avais prêté main forte à Carabaffe, cela aurait pu nous poser des problèmes à Red et à moi, mais tu avais décidé que ma Minidraco était ta seule adversaire dès l'instant où elle était apparue sur le terrain. En un mot, tu as abandonné ta coéquipière.

-La ferme ! Répliqua vertement Green.

Cynthia ne broncha aucunement, elle avait le même âge que les trois adolescents de Bourg-Palette mais semblait en cet instant bien plus mature.

-Il n'y a pas de mystère, tu exhibe la force de tes pokémons, tu souhaites écraser à tout prix les adversaires que tu croises pour leur montrer qui est le plus fort. Ton égo est si élevé que l'idée même de défaite t'insupporte. Mais un bon dresseur sait reconnaître ses défaites.

-Les « bons » dresseurs ? Pff, tu me fais rire, les meilleurs ne subissent PAS de défaite.

-Alors comment expliques-tu ce qu'il vient d'arriver ? Demanda Cynthia.

-Blue a été un boulet !

Blue, autant que Red furent choqués par ce propos lancé avec rage par leur meilleur ami. Jamais Red n'aurait cru ça possible. La soif de puissance de Green l'avait-il fait tomber aussi bas ?

-Retires-ça tout de suite ! Exigea Red.

-Toi le perdant ne te mêles pas de ça.

-Ça me regarde Green ! Le fait d'avoir perdu ne t'autorise pas à en accuser Blue, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi !

-Tu n'es qu'un minable, un faible. Je n'ai pas de conseils à recevoir de toi, gardes-les toi ! On y va Évoli !

-Lihi..., fit-il faiblement.

-Debout, espèce d'incapable ! Dorénavant ton entraînement va être encore plus durcit.

-Ne sois pas cruel avec ton pokémon ! Cria Red.

Cynthia s'avança vers l'Évoli qui tentait de se relever alors qu'il était épuisé, se pencha auprès de lui et le souleva.

-Repose-toi un moment, chuchota-t-elle d'un ton apaisant.

-Liiii...

Évoli secoua faiblement la tête et tenta de se dégager des bras de la jeune fille pour rejoindre son dresseur. Homura le regarda longuement... en y réfléchissant, il aurait bien pu être à la place d'Évoli, car le pokémon brun était destiné à Red. Il bondit devant Green qui voulait prendre Évoli des bras de Cynthia.

-Chu !

-Dégage, minus.

Red et Blue virent rejoindre le petit pokémon jaune.

-Laisse-le se reposer, s'il te plaît, demanda Blue.

-...

Il finit par croiser les bras et s'adosser au mur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous regardez vous ? Demanda Red en s'adressant aux badauds, quel que soit leur rang social.

-Allons-y, dit Cynthia après avoir administré des soins à Évoli.

Les deux jeunes dresseurs montèrent dans la cabine du capitaine. En entrant, Red avait du mal à croire que l'homme aux courts cheveux blancs penché sur sa poubelle soit bien le capitaine du paquebot le plus mondain de Kanto. Il fallait dire qu'il n'était pas à son avantage avec ses hauts-le cœur et son teint verdâtre. Avait-il le mal de mer ?

-Aïe aïe aïe, tenez bon, j'arrive.

Cynthia se précipita sur le capitaine et lui massa le dos.

-Ahhh... m-merci Cynthia. Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. D'habitude, ça n'arrive jamais et là ça fait trois fois en une semaine.

-Vous avez peut être le mal de mer ? Dit Red.

Le capitaine se redressa de toute sa hauteur, rajustant sa casquette, époussetant son uniforme élégant et passa un doigt sur sa moustache blanche qui recouvrait la moitié de ses lèvres. Il était bien bâti, il fallait l'avouer.

-Jeune homme ! Nous les marins ne connaissons ni la peur ni le mal du pays !

-Je dirais plutôt une allergie à la nourriture du chef, dit Cynthia.

-Hm ? Oh mais c'est fort possible maintenant que j'y pense ! Réalisa le capitaine.

-En fait je suis venu vous dire que vous pouvez appareiller, mon ami ci-présent, Red, s'est proposé pour m'aider.

Tout semblait donc s'être arrangé. Mais il restait tout de même un problème. Dans la précipitation de partir à cause du retard sur l'horaire, le capitaine pressa un peu trop les machinistes et résultat, le bateau commençait déjà à partir alors que les quatre jeunes dresseurs étaient toujours à son bord. Ils se précipitèrent sur le pont.

-Argh ! C'est pas vrai ! S'écria Red en se prenant la tête.

-Il va falloir trouver un moyen de quitter ce bateau, dit Blue.

-Et comment on fait ?

-Laissez-moi faire.

Cynthia s'avança jusqu'au garde-fou. Elle observa le port avant de tirer une de ses pokéball et l'envoyer à la mer.

-À toi de jouer, Atlantis !

-Atlantis ?

Soudain, des flots surgit un Léviator, ce qui surprit Red et Blue qui poussèrent un cri.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, il semble brutal aux premiers abords mais il est doux comme un agneau.

Pour confirmer ses dires, le Léviator approcha son visage de Cynthia, elle le caressa.

-Vous voyez ? Il n'y a rien à craindre. Allez montez !

Cynthia montra l'exemple en sautant hors du bateau pour atterrir sur la tête de son pokémon. Blue sauta, suivit de Red et Homura.

-Eh ! Où est Green ? Demanda Blue.

En guise de réponse, un Rapasdepic apparut dans les airs, Green le chevauchait.

-Il perd jamais une occasion de frimer, celui-là, dit Red.

Blue frissonna beaucoup plus en voyant le rapace géant qu'en voyant Atlantis jaillir des flots, Red l'avait bien vu.

-Blue... pourquoi est-ce que les oiseaux te font si peur ?

-... bon d'accord, je vous le dirais une fois sur la terre ferme.

Atlantis les amena sur un ponton bétonné se situant curieusement à l'extérieur de la grande ville qui s'étendait à l'horizon, entouré par l'eau de la mer, se reliant en angle droit à la route 11 plus loin. Personne. Il n'y avait personne par ici. Des caisses vides étaient abandonnées çà et là et des containers géants vidés de leur contenus et rouillés. Green se posa juste après leur débarquement.

-C'est un port abandonné, constata-t-il. La ville avait commencé sa construction en vue d'agrandir le port de Carmin-sur-mer mais les travaux ont finalement cessés il y a pas mal de temps.

-Pourquoi nous avoir amené dans un endroit pareil ? Demanda Red.

-À ton avis ? Sourit Cynthia. Pour rechercher le fameux pokémon.

-Tu penses qu'il est par ici ?

-Tout me porte à croire que oui. Je vous laisse discuter entre vous, vous avez apparemment des choses à vous dire.

-Mais Cynthia...

-Je reviens, je vais juste faire un peu s'observation.

Et sur ce, elle s'éloigna, Red, comme Green, se tourna vers Blue. Celle-ci regardait ses chaussures, semblant lutter contre un dilemme. Elle resta un moment sans rien dire avant de finalement relever la tête. Elle tourna le dos aux garçons, fit passer ses longs cheveux sur le côté et releva son haut.

-Heu B-Blue ? Rougit Red. Qu'est-ce que tu... ! ! !

Red et Green écarquillèrent les yeux. Sur le dos de Blue, des cicatrices, comme si elle avait été griffée par un animal sauvage. Ces marques étaient néanmoins faites depuis pas mal de temps semblait-il.

-Blue...

Elle remit son haut en place, elle tremblait.

-Je ne vous l'ai jamais dit. Il y a huit ans, alors que je me promenais seule dans les collines... j'ai... j'ai été... attaquée par... par... un oiseau gigantesque. Il a foncé en piqué sur moi... j'ai essayé de m'enfuir... c'est... c'est là qu'il m'a...

Blue était prise de spasmes, sa voix était brisée par la peur et la tristesse. Red s'en voulut de lui avoir rappelé de si mauvais souvenirs.

-Le plus important c'est que tu sois encore là, dit Green en passant sa main sur la joue de Blue.

-Oui...

Red posa doucement sa main sur son épaule, Homura se frotta à ses jambes pour la consoler. Elle finit par sourire.

-Merci les garçons, vous avez toujours été là.

-Pikapi !

Red se tourna vers Homura, il semblait tout agité.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

Il pointait du doigt la direction où Cynthia était partie. Les trois dresseurs s'y dirigèrent. Cynthia surgit au détour d'un container vidé et se cogna à Red. Tous deux tombèrent par terre.

-Ouille ! Cynthia ?

La jeune fille se redressa vivement et regarda autour d'elle.

-Vous n'avez rien vu ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Si, toi, répondit Blue.

-Je suis sûre de l'avoir aperçu !

-Mais quoi ? Demanda Red.

-Le pokémon que je recherche enfin !

-Il est là ? Super ! S'excita Red. Où ça ?

-Pika ! Indiqua Homura.

Il se mit à courir, suivit par les quatre dresseurs.

-Au fait, si tu nous disais ce que nous pourchassons ? Demanda Blue.

-Un pokémon très spécial.

-Mais encore ? Dit Green.

-L'ancêtre de tous les pokémons, Myu.

-Miaou ? Répéta Red, étonné.

-Non, Mew.

-Ce n'est qu'une légende, objecta Green.

-Les légendes se basent toutes sur un fond de vérité, et c'est pour le prouver que je suis ici.

-Mew... et il serait tout près ? Demanda Red sans y croire. Mais qui est-il ?

-Les géoglyphes aztèques attestent de son existence, même si la majorité des experts la remette en cause. Selon ces géoglyphes, il avait le pouvoir de tous les éléments. Il pouvait aussi bien créer le feu que geler les lacs et faire tomber la foudre. Il pouvait voler haut dans le ciel, fertiliser les terres stériles et lire dans le cœur de tous les êtres vivants, humains comme pokémon. C'est parce qu'il maîtrisait toutes les attaques que les Anciens le surnommèrent « le Premier d'une nouvelle race ». C'est à partir de cette époque que les pokémons sont apparus dans l'Histoire. Les légendes le dépeignent comme l'être le plus pur au monde, à tel point que les émotions néfastes, la haine, la vanité, la colère, le dégoût et la violence ne l'atteignent pas et ses pouvoirs semblent ne pas connaître de limites.

-Un tel pokémon... existerait ?

-Moi j'y crois, affirma Cynthia.

Homura s'arrêta devant un véhicule jusqu'à présent caché à la vue de tous par les containers, un camion. Ses pneus étaient à plat, ses vitres étaient brisées et il était en mauvais état. Le pokémon jaune pointait l'arrière du véhicule dont la porte était entrouverte. Les quatre jeunes dresseurs s'immobilisèrent, le cœur battant. Mew, le Saint Graal de tous les dresseurs du monde, aux pouvoirs illimités.

Un petit bruit résonna à l'intérieur du camion. La tension était palpable.

-Si il est si pacifiste que ça, il se laissera peut être capturé, fit remarquer Red.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit si simple, fit remarquer sobrement Green.

-Le nihiliste, peux-tu ouvrir la porte ? Demanda Cynthia.

-Fais-le toi-même.

Red préféra s'avancer pour le faire, il espérait juste que la chose qu'il y avait à l'intérieur n'allait pas se ruer sur lui. D'ailleurs, à quoi ça ressemblait un Mew ? Était-ce une espèce de colosse aussi dur qu'un Onix et aussi puissant qu'un Nidoking ? Red frissonna rien que de penser au mix de tous les pokémons en un seul. Il inspira un bon coup, Homura était à ses côtés et ses trois amis étaient derrière, il ne risquait rien. Il ouvrit entièrement la porte dans un grincement sonore. Des petits pas résonnèrent, ça se rapprochait ! Il allait apparaître à la lumière du soleil ! Le plus puissant des pokémons !

Une petite silhouette qui ne faisait même pas la moitié d'un mètre se dessina dans la pénombre du camion. Ce fut le choc lorsqu'elle apparut à la lumière du jour, tous écarquillèrent les yeux.

-Rattata !

C'était juste un Rattata. La déception était immense chez Red, il s'était attendu au pokémon le plus puissant mais apparemment, il y avait eu erreur. Le pokémon regarda un instant les jeunes dresseurs avant de s'enfuir. Cynthia se mit à rire.

-Apparemment, les informations du professeur Sorbier étaient fausses, dommage.

-Tu m'as donné un espoir fou ! Râla Blue.

-Désolée. Cependant, je sais qu'un Mew se trouve quelque part dans Kanto et je suis sûre qu'un jour je le trouverai. Les Mew sont parmi les premiers pokémon à avoir peuplés cette terre, plus ancien que les pokémons préhistoriques. Le voir serait un magnifique cadeau que la nature nous offrirait.

-Peut être en trouverons-nous un pendant notre voyage ? Dit Red.

-Ça serait fantastique ! S'enthousiasma Blue.

Green ne répondit rien, regardant ailleurs.

-Continuons notre voyage ! Clama Red.

-Pika !

Alors que le petit groupe s'éloignait du port abandonné pour se diriger vers une nouvelle ville et un nouveau badge à gagner, le Rattata les observait perché au sommet d'un container avant de s'élever lentement dans les airs et changer d'apparence. Son corps prit une apparence féline, rose pâle avec des yeux bleus étincelants. Il fut l'espace d'un instant entourée d'une aura mystérieuse avant de disparaître.

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

**Nicolas : Et ce ne sera pas la dernière fois que le pokémon mythique sus-cité apparaîtra dans cette histoire. En espérant que vous avez aimé, normalement Red et Green auraient du s'affronter mais j'ai préféré faire un double duel pour exhiber le niveau de Cynthia que je pense, tout le monde connait. Salut.**


	17. Légendes

**Chroniques de Bourg-Palette**

**Chapitre 17 : Légendes**

**Nicolas : Ouuuf! Ce fut laborieux mais ça y est! Nous voici de retour avec la suite!**

**Red : J'ai cru qu'on n'y arriverai jamais...**

**Homura, hochant la tête pour confirmer : Pika.**

**Nicolas, avec un joli sourire envers Red : Bien, puisque tu insistes, TU écriras le script du chapitre 18 tout seul. Quant à vous chers lecteurs, navrés pour l'attente, j'espère que ce modeste chapitre vous satisfera.**

**ooooooooooooooo**

-Nous avons un problème. Les installations ayant été découvertes au Mont Sélénite, il nous est désormais impossible de nous emparer des pierres lune. Que faisons-nous, chef ?

-C'est pourtant évident. Si la source est tarie, puisez dans les réserves.

Tels étaient les ordres du chef. Deux jours plus tard, les portes du musée d'Argenta explosèrent. La Team Rocket venait de lancer l'assaut. Une nuée de Nosférapti, une poignée d'Abo et un Rattatac envahissaient le musée, provoquant la panique. Les hommes en noir ne se gênèrent absolument pas pour voler au passage les pokémons des visiteurs. Trois des sbires portant de lourds sacs montèrent à l'étage, cassèrent les vitrines pour s'emparer des pierres lune exposées. La police finit par arriver juste à temps, les voleurs allaient sortir du musée.

-Rendez-vous, le musée est cerné ! Cria Kayou dans son interphone.

-Merde ! On est cernés ! Pesta un des sbires.

-Fine observation, railla un autre.

-Que faisons-nous, chef ?

Tous les hommes en noir se tournèrent vers un homme grand, mince avec une longue veste blanche et des lunettes. Il croisait ses mains derrière son dos.

-Hm... tout d'abord, avez-vous trouvé l'ambre ? Demanda-t-il.

-N-non...

-On a cherché partout, mais elle est introuvable.

-Hmm c'est fort contraignant, nous en avions besoin... je m'occupe de cela, vous, retenez ces malotrus.

-Mais chef, ils sont nombreux !

-Les détails futiles comme cela ne m'intéressent pas. Faites marcher ce qui vous sert de cervelle pour une fois.

-...

Le scientifique soupira avant de plonger sa main dans sa poche et en tirer un pistolet et tirer. Aussitôt, les policiers arrêtèrent leur progression vers le musée.

-Voilà, une prise d'otage.

Sur ces mots, le chef se dirigea vers le laboratoire du musée. Ses sbires prirent le relais en menaçant d'abattre les otages. Kayou se retrouva coincée, elle avait espéré agir assez vite pour éviter une prise d'otage, malheureusement ces criminels n'avaient pas cédé à la panique.

Le chef du groupe de criminels se retrouva devant les écrans de sécurité, il commença à pianoter sur la console.

-Hm, fort agaçant. Soit, je vais tout enregistrer pour étudier tranquillement les images.

Le scientifique plongea à nouveau sa main dans sa poche et en tira une pokéball, il libéra son pokémon. Ce dernier disparut, comme avalé par la console.

-Télécharge tous les enregistrements de ce mois-ci.

Une barre de chargement apparut sur les écrans avec au-dessus, des chiffres en pourcentage. Elle se remplissait lentement. Frix était plutôt désagréablement surpris en découvrant que l'ambre ne se trouvait plus au musée. Il aurait aisément pu pirater le réseau informatique du musée pour obtenir la localisation du précieux fossile, mais cela s'avéra impossible pour la simple raison que le musée n'en possédait pas, la sécurité du musée s'était montré assez maline sur ce coup-là. Où ont-ils bien pu cacher l'ambre ?

« Téléchargement : 45% ».

Frix aperçut sur un écran une silhouette furtive qui sortait des vestiaires des employés et se précipitait droit sur... la salle de contrôle.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée dévoilant un jeune homme.

-Je suis Pierre, le Champion d'Argenta, rendez-vous !

-Sinon quoi, jeune homme ? Demanda calmement Frix.

-Je serai obligé de recourir à la force. Racaillou !

Racaillou apparut immédiatement aux côtés de son dresseur.

-C'est bien délicat de ta part jeune homme. Expert en pokémon Roche ? Diantre ! Cela va me poser des petits soucis.

Frix saisit une pokéball et la lança directement vers Racaillou. Pierre ne s'aperçut que trop tard de la ruse.

-Racaillou ! Boul'arm...

-Explosion !

Le Voltorbe explosa tout près de Racaillou qui n'eut le temps d'esquiver. Pierre fut projeté contre le mur par le puissant souffle.

-Les pokémon Roche sont injustement résistants et je n'ai hélas à disposition que des pokémons Electrik. Magnéti !

-Magnéti hein ? À toi Gravalanch !

La redoutable évolution de Racaillou apparut devant Pierre.

-Ampleur !

-Vol magnetik !

Magnéti s'éleva si haut dans les airs que l'attaque Sol ne put l'atteindre.

-Strido-son !

Un bruit violent électromagnétique résonna aux oreilles de Gravalanch et Pierre qui dut se boucher les oreilles pour endurer l'attaque.

-Tomberoche !

Magnéti se retrouva écrasé par les roches tombant sur lui, certaines s'abattirent sur la console de contrôle.

« Téléchargement : 78% ».

-Bien, ça avance. Electrode, Explosion !

Une nouvelle fois, Frix fit exploser un de ses pokémons de plein fouet sur celui de Pierre. Gravalanch, dont la défense avait chuté à cause du Strido-son se retrouva K.O.

-Une tactique kamiaze...

-Les combats pokémon sont semblables au jeu d'échec. Certains sont des pions à sacrifier pour permettre aux pièces plus puissantes de l'emporter.

Frix se tourna vers les écrans et comprit comment Pierre était entré au moment où il vit des policiers déboulés par le même endroit d'où il était venu. Vraisemblablement un Tunnel creusé par un de ses pokémons Sol. Il appuya alors sur son oreillette.

-Message à tous, retraite, je vous rejoins immédiatement à l'endroit prévu.

-Bien chef, répondit un des sbires.

-Pour que tu fuies, il faudra d'abord me battre, or grâce à ta « brillante » stratégie, il ne te reste plus que trois pokémons.

-En réalité, je n'en dispose que de cinq. Magnéton !

Pierre lança un redoutable et lourd rhinocéros de pierre, Rhinocorne pour attaquer Magnéton.

-Hm... fort contraignant, commenta Frix. À part Strido-son je n'ai aucune attaque qui pourrait atteindre ce pokémon. Strido-son !

-Rhinocorne, Tomberoche !

Magnéton ne pouvait pas grand-chose contre le pokémon de Pierre, néanmoins il résistait pour gagner du temps.

-Boule roc !

Rhinocorne ouvrit la bouche et lança de multiples rochers qui mitraillèrent Magnéton jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'écroule. Pendant ce temps sur les écrans, les Rocket libéraient leurs Soporifik et utilisèrent Téléport pour disparaître.

« Téléchargement : 100% ».

-Ah enfin ! Eh bien mon garçon, je crains que notre duel ne touche à sa fin.

-Tu peux envoyer ton dernier pokémon, ça ne changera rien à l'issue. Tu seras arrêté.

-Je crains bien que non. Reviens dans la dimension réelle !

Soudain, un faisceau lumineux sortit d'un des écrans de contrôle et atterrit devant Frix. Pierre écarquilla ses petits yeux, était-ce une illusion ? Un tour de passe-passe ? La lumière prit la forme d'un espèce de monstre en polygones roses et bleus avec des yeux. Sa silhouette évoquait vaguement un canard. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle chose.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-Et tu le demandes ? Mais un pokémon voyons, très spécial certes, mais un pokémon. À vrai dire, c'est le tout premier pokémon virtuel créé à ce jour à partir de fichiers informatiques intelligents. Faisant parti du projet en vue de sa création, j'eus l'honneur d'acquérir le prototype, il y en a trois en tout. Pour ce qui est de la création physique d'un pokémon, l'expérience portées sur M... oh, j'ai failli lâcher le morceau. Il faut vraiment que je cesse de m'extasier quand je parle des recherches. Concentrons-nous donc sur le combat.

-Rhinocorne, Koud'korne !

-Hm, face à un pokémon que tu ne connais absolument pas tu lance ton Rhinocorne dans une charge sur lui ? Excellente stratégie. C'est encore la meilleure façon d'évaluer sa puissance. Porygon, Esquive.

Porygon avait l'air sacrément patraque mais se révéla d'une rapidité hallucinante. À peine l'ordre donné, il s'était volatilisé.

-Triplattaque !

Triplattaque ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Porygon allait-il se lancer dans une vague de trois attaques ? La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, une pyramide de lumière composée de trois faisceaux lumineux, jaune, rouge et bleu, entoura le pokémon avant qu'une sphère de lumière ne jaillisse du sommet et s'abatte sur Rhinocorne. Un instant plus tard, Rhinocorne s'écroula.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette attaque ? !

-Une attaque très spéciale. Elle utilise à la fois l'énergie de type Electrik, de type Glace et de type Feu. Rhinocorne est de type Roche, il est donc sensible à la Glace.

-Une attaque utilisant TROIS éléments ? ! Mais une telle chose est impossible !

-Pas pour Porygon, c'est là son immense pouvoir ! Il peut synthétiser les éléments et les utiliser à sa guise ! C'est un pokémon virtuel, il ne connait aucune limite ! Lorsqu'il identifie le type de pokémon qu'il combat, il adapte Triplattaque pour qu'elle ait 90% du type dont l'adversaire est sensible et 10% des deux autres, du pur génie !

Pierre réfléchit puis lança une nouvelle pokéball.

-Oh, intéressant, commenta Frix en rajustant ses lunettes. Ainsi vous avez trouvé le moyen de lui rendre la vie.

Devant Pierre était apparu un pokémon préhistorique dont la race était censée s'être éteinte, un Kabuto.

-Mais il faudra plus que paraître pour me déconcentrer. Triplattaque !

-Kabuto, Abri !

Le pokémon se replia dans sa solide carapace qui encaissa tout le choc sans aucun dégât.

-Vol-vie !

Kabuto absorba immédiatement une partie de l'énergie de Porygon.

-Oh je vois, ça deviens plus captivant, mais hélas...

La porte s'ouvrit en trombe et les policiers débarquèrent dans la salle, braquant leurs armes vers le scientifique.

-Plus un geste !

-Merci pour ce petit duel, monsieur le Champion, je me suis bien diverti. Mais hélas il me faut abréger, à mon grand regret. Eh bien il ne me reste plus qu'à tirer ma révérence. Porygon.

Porygon se positionna devant son dresseur et se mit à briller. Avant que Pierre ou la police n'aient pu faire quoique ce soit, le pokémon et son dresseur furent happés par les écrans en devenant de minces filins de lumière. Tout le monde en resta ébahi.

**oooooooooooooooo**

-... hors de question !

Red s'était brièvement tourné vers l'immense tour lugubre qui se dressait derrière lui où des corbeaux croassaient autour. Le ciel était d'un gris aussi froid que l'acier et les nuages étaient noirs, tout ça en plein été, la journée. De toute façon, Red et Homura avaient trouvés cette ville très spéciale à peine étaient-ils entrés. Pratiquement personne dans les rues, un silence pesant, comme une ville fantôme.

-Oh ne me dis pas que tu as peur, taquina Blue. On a quand même traversé une grotte immense et noire, soi-disant un raccourcit de notre poké-guide.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si la Route 12 a été bouchée, répondit Green.

-Au fait, pourquoi elle est bouchée ? Il y a eu un accident ? Demanda Red.

-Un rassemblement de motards d'après la mairie de Carmin-sur-Mer. Je pense plutôt à une guerre de gangs de motards.

_Natsuki pourrait y être..._

-Vous avez de drôles de coutumes dans ce pays, rit Cynthia.

-En fait la plupart des gens les voient comme une nuisance..., soupira Red.

-À Sinnoh, c'est plutôt rare de voir des gangs de motards. Mais bon, les routes ne sont pas encore très praticables là-bas.

-Quoiqu'il en soit on est à Lavanville, alors haut les cœurs ! Positiva Blue.

-Rappelle-moi pourquoi tu tiens à entrer dans cette tour ? Elle est méga glauque ! Demanda Red à Green.

-Cette tour est le seul cimetière pokémon de Kanto, les dresseurs viennent y enterrer les dépouilles de leurs pokémons mort dans un combat ou de vieillesse.

C'était un sujet peu abordé car tabou, mais en effet des accidents arrivaient, des pokémons pouvaient perdre la vie dans un duel. Rien que d'y penser, Red se sentait mal à l'aise. Green s'avança vers la tour.

-Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est là qu'est enterré le Kangourex de mon père.

Les Kangourex faisaient partis des espèces protégées dans Kanto, persécutées par les chasseurs.

-Il l'avait relâché mais il n'a vraiment pas eu de chance d'être tombé sur une bande de braconniers.

-Oh... je suis désolé..., dit Red.

Red imaginait le mal que ça pouvait faire quand il pensait que le Lockhlass de son père faisait aussi partie des espèces menacées. Il prit alors son courage à deux mains, et Homura dans ses bras qui n'était guère emballé, et pénétra dans le bâtiment sinistre à la suite de Green, imité par les deux filles.

L'ambiance était bien moins sinistre qu'il ne s'y attendait une fois à l'intérieur. C'était bien éclairé et propre, cela n'empêchait cependant pas Homura de trembler comme une feuille.

-Chuuuuu...

-Ne t'en fait pas, tant qu'on reste ensembles, on ne risque rien.

Homura n'avait pas l'air si convaincu que ça mais hocha lentement la tête. Green, qui n'avait cure des réticences revint de l'accueil.

-La tombe est au troisième étage.

Green se dirigea vers les escaliers, suivit de Cynthia et Blue. Red les suivirent en tenant toujours Homura contre lui, refusant de le laisser derrière.

Il régnait une ambiance sombre éclairée aux torches, mais pourquoi aux torches ? Pourquoi pas d'éclairage électrique ? Ça couvrait plus d'espace et en plus ça ne faisait pas si peur... et il régnait un silence de mort. Leurs pas résonnaient en échos.

-Cynthia, ça va ? Demanda Red. Tu n'as pas trop peur ?

-En fait je suis morte de trouille, sourit-elle. Mais je vois le bon côté des choses.

-Et c'est quoi ?

-C'est l'aventure ! Le grand frisson ! C'est une expérience qui reste gravée en toi jusqu'à la fin de ta vie !

-C'est juste un cimetière, répondit sobrement Green.

-Oui mais c'est toujours impressionnant la première fois, dit Blue.

-Bonjour !

Le groupe sursauta et se tourna vivement vers la voix de nulle part qui venait de résonner juste à côté d'eux. Red poussa un cri de surprise, on aurait dit un fantôme surgissant de nulle part pour les attaquer, mais en fait il ne s'agissait que d'une jeune fille en miko, les traits gracieux, aux yeux verts, aux longs cheveux roses et au joli sourire.

-Wa ! Vous nous avez sacrément surpris, rit Cynthia.

-Ah, veuillez me pardonner ! S'excusa-t-elle en s'inclinant vivement. J'oublie toujours que les gens sont facilement impressionnables. Je me nomme Moka Akashiya, prêtresse miko qui veille sur la paix des esprits en ce sanctuaire, enchantée. Ah et lui, c'est Ko-chan.

-Qui lui ?

-Ptiiii !

Red sursauta en se sentant effleuré sur l'épaule et poussa un nouveau cri de surprise. Il tourna la tête et vit un Nosférapti. Surpris, Homura lança une décharge électrique qui foudroya son propre dresseur.

-GYAAAA !

-Ouille ouille ouille, sua Moka. Est-ce que ça va ?

-Ça... ça faisait longtemps..., marmonna Red en se rappelant de ses débuts mouvementés avec la souris. Donc... heu Moka, tu veilles toute seule sur le cimetière.

-Oh non bien sûr, mes trois sœurs aussi sont là, elles sont dans les étages supérieurs. Il y a la benjamine Kokoa, la seconde, Kalluha et l'aînée Aqua.

_Et Ondine qui se plaignait d'avoir trois sœurs, Moka a l'air de ne pas trouver ça gênant... mais peut être que la benjamine le vit mal... _

-Donc si vous avez besoin d'aide je suis à votre entière disposition, ma spécialité c'est la chasse aux esprits.

-Aux... esprits ?

-Quoi ? Vous ne savez pas que la Tour pokémon attire les esprits malveillants des pokémons qui n'ont pas encore trouvés la paix ? Bouuuuu ! Disait Moka d'un ton lugubre.

Red et Homura frissonnaient rien qu'en l'entendant.

-Et... et donc ?

-Eh bien c'est pour ça que nous sommes là mes sœurs et moi, pour assurer le passage des pokémons du monde des vivants à celui des morts. C'est cool hein ? Mais j'aime aussi l'ambiance de ce cimetière, elle est vraiment charmante.

-... charmante ? Répéta Red.

-Oui, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Oh... heu... si bien sûr...

_Si on est une chauve-souris... ou une timbrée..._ ajouta mentalement Red.

-Merci des renseignements, dit Cynthia en se remettant à marcher.

Green n'avait pas attendu Moka pour reprendre son chemin, Blue et Red suivirent Cynthia. Ils retrouvèrent Green devant une stèle, c'était sûrement celle du pokémon de son père. Étant donné qu'ils étaient arrivés, Red promena son regard autour d'eux. L'ambiance était d'autant plus lugubre que dans l'étage en dessous, avec moins de lumière et plus de coins sombres. Et ce calme... ce calme inquiétant... décidément les cimetières n'étaient pas faits pour Red et encore moins pour Homura dont les poils étaient tout irisés par le stress.

Soudain, les oreilles d'Homura s'agitèrent.

-Pika !

-Ahhh ! Hey tu m'as fait peur Homura !

-Ouais ben c'est à nous que tu as fait peur en criant, reprocha Blue. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Homura pointait vivement du doigt à leur droite, mais impossible d'y voir quoi que ce fut, car c'était le coin le plus obscur de la pièce.

-Il y a quelque chose ici ? Maï !

La Reptincel sortit de la pokéball lancée par Red et illumina le coin de la flamme de sa queue. Apparut alors une silhouette qui se faufila derrière une tombe pour rester hors de vue.

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais sûrement pas un fantôme. Ils sont connus pour ne pas avoir de jambes.

-Tu me rassures, soupira Blue.

-C'est sûrement un petit pokémon comme un Rattata, ils rôdent parfois dans les bâtiments hauts, informa Cynthia.

-Je vais finir par croire que les Rattata me poursuivent de partout dans l'espoir de me mordre les fesses une fois de plus. Bon ben si il n'est qu'un pokémon inoffensif, pas de raisons d'avoir la trouille.

-C'est toi qui a besoin d'être rassuré, gros malin, rit Blue.

Green se redressa.

-Allons-y.

Les quatre dresseurs descendirent au rez-de-chaussée et sortirent de la Tour. Les nuages noirs n'étaient toujours pas partis. Pour plus de sécurité, Red rappela Maï dans sa pokéball.

-Où allons-nous maintenant ? Demanda Blue.

-À Céladopole bien sûr ! Dit Red. On va gagner un quatrième badge là-bas.

-Quel enthousiasme, sourit Cynthia. Je vais d'abord passer voir un contact, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

-Pas de problèmes, assura Red.

-Faites ce que vous voulez mais dépêchez-vous, soupira Green.

Le plus étonnant en entrant dans la maison que Cynthia désignait, c'était le contraste entre le monde froid et noir de dehors et celui éclairé et chaleureux à l'intérieur. Des enfants jouaient avec des pokémon à l'intérieur, des dames préparaient à manger où faisaient le ménage et un vieil homme lisait devant un groupe assis devant lui.

- « ... et la guerre entre la Terre et la Mer ravagea le monde, mais les Espers sauvèrent finalement les hommes à l'aide des pokémons au cours de cette grande bataille. En unissant leur cœur et leur volonté, les Cieux leur vinrent en aide et mirent fin au conflit. Depuis, les hommes apprirent à leur tour à communiquer avec les pokémons et se battre à leur côté, ainsi naquirent les premiers dresseurs. Aujourd'hui encore, les Espers veillent sur nous et nous protègent des menaces, même si avec le temps, les hommes ont fini par les oublier. »

-C'est la légende des Espers, dit Cynthia a Red.

-Espers ? C'est quoi ?

-Des êtres aux grands pouvoirs qui pouvaient communiquer avec les pokémons. Ils étaient les garants de la paix et de la sureté dans les temps anciens. Malheureusement, leur race fut longtemps persécutée.

-Par qui ?

-... les humains. Ils pensaient qu'ils étaient des démons qui manipulaient les pokémons pour incendier les villages, abattre la foudre sur les murailles et inonder les champs. À cette époque, dans certains pays, la religion provoquait intentionnellement l'ostracisme envers eux. Accusés de diableries et de sorcelleries, certains furent capturés et brûlés, exécutés, emprisonnés à vie, et autres châtiments injustes. Même si le temps passa et que de nombreux hommes se dressèrent contre cette violence qui n'avait aucun sens, cette peur et cette haine de l'inconnu ont fait que l'ostracisme a perduré.

-Alors ils ont bien existé ? S'étonna Blue.

-Les pokémons existent bien, non ? Mais ils sont maintenant très rares et vivent cachés.

-C'est triste... les humains peuvent être si cruels... dit Red en baissant les yeux.

-C'est comme ça, en temps de crise, les gens sont plus conciliants qu'en temps de paix, ceux qui sont faibles et flattent les forts pour se cacher derrière eux sont juste des pourris, lança Green.

-Dans un sens, c'est peut être mieux que les humains les aient oubliés, ainsi ils ne seront plus persécutés, positiva Blue.

-Qui sait ? L'avenir nous l'apprendra peut être un jour, leur dit le vieil homme. Bonjour jeunes gens, je me nomme Fuji, puis-je vous aider ?

Apparemment il avait entendu leur discussion. Il était tourné vers eux, toujours assis. Les enfants regardaient les adolescents, curieux.

-Bonjour Monsieur Fuji, je suis Cynthia Céleste de Sinnoh.

-Ah oui ! Je t'attendais, tu as fait bon voyage ?

-Oui, merci. Je vous présente des amis que j'ai rencontrés durant mon voyage, Red, Blue et Green.

-Ce sont des dresseurs ? Demanda Mr Fuji.

-En effet. D'ailleurs ils voyagent dans tout Kanto pour collectionner les huit badges.

-Excusez-moi Mr Fuji, mais cette histoire sur les Esper, c'est vrai ? Demanda Red. Ils ont vraiment sauvés le monde ?

-En effet jeune homme. Les légendes disent que c'était lors d'un terrible affrontement entre deux entités, certains les appellent le dieu de la Terre et le dieu de la Mer, d'autres les nomment simplement la Terre et la Mer mais certains pensent qu'il s'agit de pokémon, uniques et tout-puissants.

-Et c'est un Esper et un pokémon ressemblant à un chat qui unirent les cœurs des êtres vivants, les Cieux envoyèrent en réponse à cette sincérité trois messagers, trois oiseau géants écuyers du Ciel qui avaient pour mission de trouver trois cœurs en harmonie avec les leurs, le coeur immaculé, le coeur solitaire et le coeur passionné. Une fois les trois élus choisis, ils chevauchèrent les oiseaux géants et invoquèrent le Ciel qui mit un terme au conflit entre la Terre et la Mer. Je pense que ce pokémon chat qui accompagnait l'Esper était un Mew. Quant au trio d'oiseaux géants, ils auraient été aperçus ces derniers temps ici, à Kanto.

-Tu nous en cache des choses décidément Cynthia !

-Oh mais ne te méprends pas Red, je ne suis pas encore sûre à 100% que les oiseaux de la légende et ceux vu à Kanto sont les mêmes. Toujours est-il qu'ils se nomment Artikodin, Electhor et Sulfura.

-Les trois oiseaux légendaires ? Demanda Green. Ce ne sont que des mythes, mais mon grand-père pense qu'il en existe encore un seul par race.

-Il y a tellement d'êtres qui disparaissent hélas, soupira Cynthia.

C'était hélas vrai, que ce soit des animaux comme les tigres ou des pokémons comme Lockhlass, l'extinction était une réalité.

Des coups résonnèrent sur la porte, une des femmes l'ouvrit, apparut alors un petit être à la peau brune, portant sur la tête un masque en ossement et un os dans la patte, Red reconnut ce pokémon, il s'agissait d'un Osselait, les Rocket en avaient utilisé un au pied du Mont Sélénite. Il se dirigeait vers les autres pokémons, deux enfants se dirigèrent vers lui et le chouchoutèrent.

-Pi ? Pikapi !

Red se tourna vers Homura, ce dernier pointait vivement le nouveau venu, les sourcils froncés puis partit en direction de la porte. Red lui ouvrit, voyant qu'Homura voulait sortir et le pokémon pointa la tour.

-C'est cet Osselait qui nous suivait dans la Tour ? Demanda Red.

Homura hocha la tête, certain.

-Dites monsieur, c'est normal qu'il se promène dehors ?

-Oh ne t'en fait pas pour lui, il est allé à la Tour pokémon pour prier sur la tombe de sa mère.

-Sa mère ?

-Une Ossatueur, un pokémon sauvage vivant près de la Grotte, elle est morte il y a peu de temps.

-Oh... c'est triste. Alors Osselait est orphelin. Et son père ?

-Les pokémons n'ont pas les mêmes fonctionnements que nous, humains. Rien n'attache un père à son fils, c'est en général la mère qui élève l'enfant.

-Je vois... comment est-elle morte ? Un éboulement ?

-Non, des agents de la Team Rocket l'ont battue à mort, pour s'entraîner disaient-ils...

La colère assaillit aussi bien Red qu'Homura, même si ils n'étaient pas concernés, ils étaient autant dégoûtés l'un que l'autre.

-J'ai recueilli Osselait dans mon orphelinat, mais je pense qu'il désire partir à la recherche de ces immondes individus pour venger sa mère.

-... dites-moi, ces types ce sont enfuis dans quelle direction ?

-Céladopole, mais c'est très dangereux, il vaudrait mieux que tu...

-Blue, Green, Cynthia, il est temps d'y aller !

**ooooooooooo**

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es précipité au Centre pokémon ? Demanda Blue en regardant Red taper sur les touches de l'ordi.

-Pour stocker Orihime, j'ai besoin de place.

En tout cas, Green lui n'avait pas attendu ses amis pour partir en direction de Céladopole. Une fois que Red libéra la place d'Orihime, il retourna à l'orphelinat. Homura, Blue et Cynthia le suivaient, perplexes. Red rejoignit Osselait d'un pas décidé.

-Osselait, je suis Red Hikari, dresseur de Boug-Palette, je souhaiterai que tu te joignes à moi dans mon voyage, il est sûr que tôt ou tard, nous nous retrouverons sur le chemin de la Team Rocket, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

L'Osselait accusait le coup et le fixait droit dans les yeux, clairement méfiant mais en même temps intéressé par cette proposition. Il avait sa fierté mais malgré ses entraînements, il n'était jusqu'à présent arrivé à aucun résultat satisfaisant, peut-être qu'avec un dresseur il progressera mieux et surtout plus vite. Il détourna fièrement la tête mais tendit sa patte, Red sourit et la serra.

-Eh bien, tu en fais des miracles, Red, constata Cynthia.

-Je suis juste moi.

-Vous m'excuserez, Red, Blue, mais j'ai encore quelques petites choses à faire dans les environs. Je crains que ce ne soit ici que nos chemins se séparent.

-Pika...

-Je comprends... alors bonne chance pour ton voyage, dit Red en tendant la main.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je suis sûre qu'on se reverra vite, assura Cynthia en serrant la main de Red puis celle de Blue.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde, affirma Blue en souriant.

Quelques instants plus tard, Red était sur sa bicyclette, Blue assise en amazone derrière lui, Homura et Ichigo, l'Osselait orphelin, étaient installés dans le panier. Peut être qu'au passage, ils croiseront Green. Quoiqu'il en soit, ils étaient en route pour Céladopole et leur quatrième badge qui les rapprocheront de leur rêve.

**ooooooooooo**

**Nicolas, donnant une feuille à Red : Tiens, voilà.**

**Red, lisant le papier : "Chapitre 18 : Le tournoi Underworld"? Heu c'est quoi?**

**Blue, en jetant un oeil : ça m'a tout l'air d'être le titre du prochain épisode.**

**Red : Merci j'avais comprit... mais il n'y a rien écrit d'autre.**

**Nicolas, en tapotant l'épaule de Red, ton condescendant : Tu as le titre, c'est suffisant. Bonne chance!**

**Blue, très voir trop solenelle pour être honnête : Je suis de tout coeur avec toi. **

**Green, en soupirant : C'est la fin de nos aventures...**

**Red : Merci! La confiance règne! Bon voyons voir... S'teu plait Nicolas, Help me!**

**Nicolas : Nous verrons. A tous les lecteurs, merci de me lire malgré les longues pauses, à bientôt.**


	18. Au Lucky Miaouss

**Chroniques de Bourg-Palette**

**Chapitre 18 : Au Lucky Miaouss**

**Nicolas : Et nous revoilà ! Ce fut long je sais, ce chapitre m'a posé moultes difficultés et je n'étais plus si inspiré ces derniers temps mais j'ai réussi à en venir à bout ! **

**En choeur : WEEEEE ARE THE CHAMPIONS, MY FRIEEEND !**

**Nicolas : Bref, c'est dur les adaptations de jeux vidéos à l'écrit (j'ai déjà de l'expérience avec Kingdom Hearts). Bref, bonne année 2012 et espérons que j'aurai finit avant la fin de l'année ! Bonne lecture !**

**oooooooooooooo**

Céladopole était la seconde ville la plus grande de Kanto et elle ne cessait de s'agrandir. Située à l'ouest de Safrania, la capitale, certains pensaient que dans une dizaine d'années, les deux villes finiront par se toucher pour n'en former plus qu'une. Outre les bâtiments des quartiers d'affaires rivalisant de taille et plus nombreux, il y avait aussi les plus grands centres commerciaux de Kanto où l'on y trouvait absolument tout, à l'image de ceux de Hong Kong. Mais la ville était surtout reconnue par la qualité de ses parfums. Red et Blue cherchaient des indices sur la Team Rocket.

-Red, on devrait peut être se séparer, je te contacte si j'ai du nouveau.

-Mais comment ? Je n'ai pas de portable.

-Ah oui... bon eh bien on se retrouve au centre pokémon plus tard.

-D'accord, sois prudente.

-Hey, c'est moi, sourit malicieusement Blue avant de partir de son côté.

-C'est vrai. Bon, on continue de notre côté Homura. ... Homura ? Homura !

Red regarda vivement autour de lui, son Pikachu avait disparu. Il revint sur ses pas en courant, regardant autour de lui et en appelant son pokémon.

-Allez, dis quelque chose ! N'importe quoi !

Des passants se retournaient à son passage en le regardant bizarrement mais passèrent leur chemin.

-Ohh qu'il est mignon !

Ça, c'était une fille, immédiatement suivit par deux autres qui confirmèrent les propos de la première. Elles se trouvaient toutes trois devant une boutique nommée « Les Parfums Mystherbe Numéro 10 ». Les Mystherbe Numéro 10 étaient des parfums de luxe, il fallait être un sacré millionnaire pour s'en acheter un seul flacon, de plus Red trouvait que les parfums ne servaient pas à grand-chose. Homura était au milieu des trois filles en respirant l'odeur émanant de la boutique.

-Ah te voilà Homura.

-Pikapi.

-Préviens-moi avant de disparaître au milieu de la foule, j'étais inquiet. Bon, on y va ?

-Chu !

Homura secoua la tête et pointa de la patte la porte de la boutique.

-Tu veux entrer ?

Red ne pensait pas que ce soit une bonne idée, mais rien à faire, Homura insistait, et sous la pression des trois filles qui le scrutaient méchamment en chuchotant qu'il n'était qu'un dresseur indigne, il céda et entra. C'est là que les senteurs envahirent ses narines. C'était une sorte de mélange entre toutes les senteurs fleuries, fruitées et sucrées qu'on pouvait trouver. Homura s'y promena, le museau agité. Évidemment, le personnel et la clientèle étaient féminins, ce qui ajouta encore à la gêne de Red. Il baissa d'avantage sa casquette sur ses yeux et fit comme si rien n'était, même si il sentait les regards curieux des clientes et du personnel.

-Homura, dépêches-toi de renifler et allons-nous en, chuchota Red.

En guise de réponse, le Pikachu lui tira la langue et continua de respirer les odeurs.

-Je te rappelle que Blue peut avoir besoin de nous. Tu veux que je libère Ichigo pour qu'il te rappelle pourquoi nous sommes là ?

-Excusez-moi monsieur, vous avez un problème avec votre pokémon ? Demanda une vendeuse.

-C'est plutôt vos parfums le problème.

-En quoi vous posent-ils des problèmes ? Demanda la vendeuse sur un ton plus contrarié.

Red pointa du doigt Homura en train de cajoler une bouteille de parfum de pomme.

-Je crois que ça parle pour moi, vos senteurs de pacotille ont attirées et transformées mon Pikachu en zombie !

-Senteurs de pacotille ? ! Qui êtes-vous pour insulter nos parfums, jeune homme ? Vous avez quelque chose contre les femmes qui mettent du parfum ?

-Mais non, je pense juste que les parfums ne sont que des artifices et ne sont pas nécessaires chez une fille pour être présentable.

-C'est assez, jeune homme. Puisque nous vendons ces choses artificielles et puantes, vous devez nous détester aussi non ?

-Mais non, j'ai jamais dit ça...

-Et puisque vous n'êtes pas fichu de comprendre les plaisirs des femmes, dehors !

-B-bon, très bien, pas la peine de me crier dessus !

Sur ces mots, Red saisit Homura et sortit sans regrets de la boutique. Celui-ci avait l'air grognon qu'on l'ait tiré aussi brutalement de sa bulle et le fit savoir en générant du courant électrique de ses joues. Red soupira.

-On doit retrouver Green et des indices sur la Team Rocket avant tout, d'accord ?

-Pi.

Homura hocha la tête mais restait grognon. Il bondit des bras de Red et marcha à ses côtés, reniflant l'air.

-Pi ! Pikapi !

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Homura hocha vivement la tête et se mit à courir à quatre pattes dans la ville, Red à ses trousses. Ils quittèrent les galeries marchandes et se retrouvèrent dans une autre partie de la ville, une partie... spéciale et... à première vue destinée plus aux adultes qu'aux ados. Le garçon était tenté de faire demi-tour mais Homura continuait de suivre la piste qu'il avait trouvé, Red n'avait donc pas le choix. Les allées étaient au fur et à mesure de leur avancée plus tagguées, plus décorées d'affiches de soirées et de cabarets et au détour d'une rue, il apparut, « aussi brillant qu'un miroir de bordel » comme on le dirait dans un western, éclairé de néons colorés, un bâtiment au-delà de ce qu'on pouvait qualifié de voyant, orné d'une tête de Miaouss qui clignait de l'œil, un casino, le Lucky Miaouss. Des spots étaient fixés sur le mur, au verre multicolore, éteints. Imaginer ce casino la nuit, c'était ahurissant, hallucinant ! Y avait-il un endroit encore plus voyant dans tout Céladopole ? Et pourtant Homura s'arrêta devant les portes du casino. Red dut rassembler son courage et entra par les portes vitrées qui s'écartèrent à son avancée.

-Reste près de moi, Homura, chuchota Red, méfiant.

Le Pikachu acquiesça, se dressa sur deux pattes pour ralentir son rythme et poursuivit son avancée. Le hall était digne des films d'Océan's 11. Spacieux, le sol noir si bien astiqué qu'on se voyait dedans, des rideaux rouges encadrant les couloirs menant aux salles de jeu. Mais curieusement, Homura passa à côté de toutes les machines à sous, tables de poker et roulettes pour s'intéresser... au bar. Des tables entourées de sièges confortables, le bar allongé sur plusieurs mètres avec des hommes et femmes en uniformes dignes de majordomes distingués qui allaient et venaient sans arrêt. Devant le bar, une rangée de tabourets réglés à mi-hauteur. Red s'installa sur l'un d'eux, Homura bondit sur ses genoux. Le garçon préférait ne pas regarder les joueurs ni les autres qui faisaient une pause à parler entre eux dans cet espace de détente, d'ailleurs avait-il légalement le droit de se trouver ici ?

-Bonjour, ohh voilà un bien jeune et mignon garçon !

Red leva la tête... et se retrouva devant le tour de poitrine le plus immense qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Il écarquilla les yeux, était-ce seulement humainement possible d'avoir un bonnet pareil ? ! Sûrement à l'aide de la chirurgie. La jeune femme qui venait de lui parler eut un petit rire.

-Mes yeux sont plus hauts.

-P-pardon ! Rougit Red.

Elle avait un sourire malicieux, même si elle portait l'uniforme, elle avait sciemment déboutonné sa chemise pour bien mettre en valeur son décolleté plongeant et bombé. C'était une rousse aux cheveux longs, un grain de beauté près de ses lèvres et aux yeux bleus. Elle rit à nouveau, amusée.

-Ce n'est rien. Je m'appelle Rangiku et je me ferai une joie de te servir ! Sauf de l'alcool, il me semble que tu es un peu jeune, en revanche je veux bien te servir un peu de saké.

-Heu... mais c'est pas de l'alcool, ça ?

-COMMENT ? ! Petit ignorant, le saké n'est PAS de l'alcool ! Le saké, c'est le saké !

-... évidement... je me contenterai d'un jus de fruit.

-C'est parti !

Alors que Rangiku préparait le jus de fruit dans une chorégraphie qui ne laissait pas indifférent les clients qui regardaient rebondir ses deux bosses incroyables, Red baissa les yeux vers son Pikachu et chuchota :

-C'est par où ?

Homura indiqua un mur de la patte, entre deux colonnes où était sculpté un Persian.

-Voilà.

Red sursauta en entendant Rangiku parler et poser le verre sur le comptoir.

-Merci.

-De rien, bonne chance à toi.

-Hein ? C-comment ça ?

-Aujourd'hui, il y a beaucoup de dresseurs qui y sont, assura Rangiku en faisant un clin d'œil.

-Mais... excusez-moi mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

-Tu n'es pas là pour le tournois Underworld ?

-Le tournois quoi ?

-C'est une compétition pour les dresseurs pokémon qui a lieu en ce moment ici-même. Je croyais que c'était le motif de ta visite.

-Heu... o-oui ! Bien sûr !

-Ouf tu me rassures, à un moment j'ai cru que j'avais gaffé, rit Rangiku.

-Mais heu... c'est la première fois que je viens et...

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, je vais t'y conduire.

Rangiku fit le tour du comptoir et l'entraîna devant le mur entre les deux piliers qu'Homura avait indiqué, elle pressa sur le rubis de la sculpture du Persian, le rubis s'enfonça et le pan du mur s'écarta.

-Wa !

-Ces compétitions sont très prisées par les amateurs, c'est pour ça que nous sommes si discrets. Si tout le monde était au courant, il y aurait une affluence monstre.

Red se contenta d'hocher la tête aux explications et marcha le long du couloir éclairé qui venait d'apparaître. Personnellement, il pensait que les véritables raisons étaient totalement différentes. Plus il avançait, plus il entendait comme un brouhaha. Le bout du couloir l'aveugla une seconde avant qu'il ne se retrouve au sommet de gradins disposé en cercle autour d'une arène pokémon. Il y avait foule ce soir. Cependant, la compétition avait déjà commencée, Red le voyait sur les écrans suspendus au plafond au-dessus de l'arène.

-Oups, ils ont déjà commencés, remarqua Rangiku. Bon eh bien ça sera pour la prochaine fois.

-Mais... heu... c'est des règles normales ?

-Pas vraiment. Les dresseurs s'affrontent tous avec un seul pokémon chacun, leur plus fort évidemment et à chaque nouveau match, ils le mettent en jeu. Le vainqueur du tournois remporte non seulement les pokémons les plus forts des participants mais en plus, le premier prix est un pokémon d'un genre nouveau, Polygone je crois.

-P-pardon ? ! Heu... j'ai du mal entendre, j'ai cru un instant qu'ils pariaient leur pokémon.

-C'est le cas.

-... ... ... ... ... ... QUOI ? !

-Tu l'ignorais ? C'est curieux.

Red saisit vivement Homura contre lui par réflexe. À la seule pensée de miser un de ses précieux pokémon, il se sentait malade, hors de question de participer à cette espèce de tournois.

-Pi !

Red baissa les yeux vers Homura, ce dernier pointait de la patte l'arène, le garçon regarda à son tour et écarquilla les yeux. Du côté gauche de l'arène, l'un des deux dresseurs n'était autre que Green ! Son Évoli étala une espèce de pokémon rocheux avec quatre bras, Gravalanch d'après le Pokédex, l'évolution de Racaillou. Le dresseur adverse était sidéré de découvrir qu'un pokémon aussi petit et de type Normal ait pu noyer Gravalanch dans la boue.

-Ton rocher ambulant est trop embourbé pour se tirer de là maintenant, railla Green. Évoli, Vive-attaque !

-Gravalanch, Boul'armure !

Mais trop tard, Évoli était déjà sur son adversaire et l'envoya directement au pays des songes d'un coup de tête dévastateur. Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, le corps rocheux du pokémon Roche se fissura avant qu'il ne tombe dans les pommes.

-Gravalanch est K.O. Green est le vainqueur, il accède à la finale !

-Il aurait l'air malin si il perdait Évoli.

-Pika, confirma Homura.

Green ramena son pokémon dans sa balle et la plaça dans une machine pour le régénérer tandis que les deux autres dresseurs entraient dans l'arène.

-En avant ! Le courage est aux mains des cœurs vaillants !

Red écarquilla les yeux, ébahis. Il avait reconnu sans mal la phrase favorite de Sarao. Et en effet, il était là, donnant une tape amicale à Green au passage avant de débarquer dans l'arène et saluer les spectateurs avec de grands mouvements de bras. Herbizarre était à ses côtés, saluant lui aussi d'une liane émergeant de son dos. Son adversaire en face était un homme au ventre rebondit à la tenue colorée rouge et jaune, ses mèches blondes étaient dressées comme des flammes. Avec un tel look, Red prit peur pour Sarao, la suite lui donna raison quand le phénomène lança sa pokéball. Il en sortit un chien imposant, au pelage de tigre avec toisons beiges recouvrant sa queue, les coudes de ses pattes et son visage.

« Arcanin, pokémon chien de type Feu, évolution de Caninos ».

-Waa ! Je veux le même ! Clama Sarao, plus fasciné qu'impressionné.

-Raoul et son Arcanin contre Sarao et son Herbizarre ! Commencez !

-Yahaaa ! Flambe le, Flammèche !

Arcanin cracha une boule de feu droit sur Herbizarre, celui-ci bondit sur le côté, la boule de feu n'étant pas si grosse, il parvint à l'esquiver.

-Waa t'es tout feu tout flamme, ça tombe bien, moi aussi ! Herbi, Bélier !

-Héhé, tu te jettes sur moi ? T'es plutôt givré, crétin. Arcanin, allumes-moi ce gazon sur pattes, Flammèche !

Herbizarre se reçut la boule de feu de plein fouet cette fois mais il ne ralentit pas et entra brutalement en collision avec Arcanin.

-Pika !

-Wa ! L'Herbizarre de Sarao est super résistant ! Lâcha Red. Néanmoins... il y a quelque chose qui est curieux...

-Ka ?

-Je ne sais pas... comme si... enfin cet Arcanin est bizarre je trouve, le Caninos de Natsuki en comparaison était plus... fort ? Non, je dois me faire des idées.

Pourtant c'était un fait, cet Arcanin était affreusement gauche. Herbizarre libéra un nuage toxique directement sur lui avant de bondir en arrière. Le pokémon Feu toussa en inhalant le poison.

-Allez Arcanin ! Vive-attaque ! Cria Raoul.

Là par contre, Arcanin fut plus impressionnant. Red crut alors que Raoul avait commencé le combat doucement pour échauffer son pokémon, mais alors pourquoi ne pas utiliser une attaque Feu plus puissante maintenant ?

-Ligotes-le maintenant !

Herbizarre ne se le fit pas répéter et tout en se rétablissant, ses lianes emprisonnèrent son imposant adversaire.

-Ahlala, ce match est ennuyeux, soupira Sarao. Si tu as gagné le premier, c'est juste parce que ton adversaire utilisait un Parasect et qu'il a vite abandonné face à ton molosse de papier. Pas de bol, ça ne marche pas avec moi ces tentatives d'intimidation.

-Qu-quoi ? ! Qu'oses-tu insinuer, sale gamin ?

-Oh mais j'insinue rien, j'affirme que ton Arcanin n'est pas un Arcanin. Tu as utilisé une Pierre Feu sur lui directement après l'avoir capturé pas vrai ? Du coup ton Caninos se retrouve bloqué dans son développement, il a évolué tellement vite qu'il n'a pas appris des techniques de Feu plus puissantes, c'est pour ça que tu ne balançais que des Flammèches, l'attaque de Feu la plus faible.

-Gnn !

-Tu n'as pas laissé assez de temps à ton Caninos pour se développer. Tu en payes les conséquences, à savoir un pokémon Plante mieux entraîné qui l'a étalé ! Herbizarre, Tranch'herbe !

Le pokémon Plante envoya une volée de feuilles tranchantes sur Arcanin qui ne put rien tenté, entravé par les lianes de son adversaire. Il ne tarda pas à s'écrouler.

-Et le vainqueur de cette seconde demi-finale, Sarao Yuki !

Red se tourna vers Homura, le regarda un petit moment avant de se jurer de ne pas faire la bêtise d'utiliser une pierre d'évolution trop hâtivement sur ses pokémons.

Sans ménagement, un homme imposant en costard-cravate et des lunettes noires saisit la pokéball de l'Arcanin et la posa avec d'autres pokéball mises en évidence à côté de l'arène.

-Attention mes chers amis ! Le prochain combat sera décisif, le vainqueur du tournoi empochera tous les sept pokémons des perdants ainsi qu'un magnifique spécimen unique au monde ! Le pokémon virtuel, Porygon !

-C'est pas vrai ! Ils ne vont quand même pas s'affronter tous les deux ! Pas dans un tournois aussi sinistre !

Red se redressa de sa place et se précipita vers le balcon, décidé à empêcher ce duel. Remarquant ce spectateur agité, deux autres gars tout aussi imposants lui barrèrent le passage.

-Homura !

-Pikaaaa !

En trois secondes, les deux gorilles tombèrent comme des mouches, Red sauta du balcon et atterrit dans l'arène.

-Sarao ! Green ! Arrêtez tout de suite !

-Red ? C'est toi ? C'est cool, tu es venu nous encourager ? Demanda Sarao.

-Pas du tout, vous ne devez pas faire ce combat, allons-nous en ! L'ambiance est trop louche ici !

-Tu vas encore prêcher la bonne parole ? Demanda calmement Green. Tu pensais que nous nous étions inscrits à ce tournoi sans connaître les risques ?

-Q... qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Toi, Blue, Sarao et moi, nous sommes tous amenés à nous affronter un jour ou l'autre pour le titre de champion de la Ligue pokémon. Je ne veux pas l'éviter au contraire, je me réjouis à cette idée. Mais si nous sommes trop couards pour ne rien miser afin d'atteindre ce titre, autant faire comme ce raté de Damien et abandonner.

-Damien n'est pas un raté ! Contesta violement Red.

-Green, qu'il ait abandonné ne te donne pas le droit de l'insulter, dit Sarao.

-Sarao...

-Désolé Red, mais pour le reste je suis d'accord avec Green. Personne n'est à l'abri de la défaite et tout miser dans un seul combat nous pousse à nous surpasser encore plus. Je ne fuirai pas devant ce défi ! Enfin, ON ne fuira pas, pas vrai Herbi ?

-Zarre ! Confirma le pokémon Plante.

-Alors installe-toi et regarde, joyeux samaritain, acheva Green en libérant Évoli soigné.

Mais c'était impossible de ne pas s'en mêler. Red aussi voulait se battre contre Green, Blue et Sarao... mais ce genre d'enjeux... les vrais amis ne les imposaient pas entre eux ! Alors il prit peur, il semblait que chez les dresseurs, la rivalité supplantait l'amitié. Et si c'était vrai ? Au Mont Sélénite, Blue avait eu une attitude bizarre et depuis le début du voyage, Green devenait de plus en plus impitoyable. Alors c'était ça ? Il risquait durant ce voyage de perdre ses deux meilleurs amis ?

Les autres gorilles se contentèrent de ramasser ceux assommés et de regagner leur place comme si il ne s'était rien passé.

-Voilà l'heure de la grande finale ! Le talentueux Green Chen va affronter le fougueux Sarao Yuki !

**ooooooooooooo**

-Allo Silver ? Tu m'entends ? Chuchota Blue, l'oreille collée à son portable.

-Oui, tu es arrivée ?

-J'ai réussi à me faufiler dans leur base. Je vais bientôt atteindre la salle des trésors.

-Ton ami rouge est arrivé dans l'arène souterraine. Dis-moi, pourquoi as-tu voulu ne rien dire à tes deux amis ?

-Parce que toi et moi sommes une équipe, on a besoin de personne d'autre, répondit-elle malicieusement.

-Tu es sûre ?

-... ce serait long à expliquer, mais je ne tiens pas à les exposer plus qu'ils ne le sont... encore moins à ce qu'ils se retrouvent face au chef des Rocket.

Blue s'était infiltrée au Lucky Miaouss par le conduit d'aération. Elle rampait depuis une bonne vingtaine de minute maintenant, guidée par la carte que lui avait donnée son complice. Ce dernier était en ce moment dans l'arène souterraine à observer les gardes au cas où ceux-ci seraient prévenus de la présence de Blue. Elle s'arrêta au-dessus d'une grille et observa la salle en dessous d'elle un instant avant de sourire. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre mais Blue voyait nettement quatre de différentes couleurs briller faiblement. Elle était arrivée à destination. Elle donna un coup de pied à la grille qui s'ouvrit. Elle bondit à l'intérieur et alluma son scope sylphe, un appareil oculaire qui lui permettrait de voir dans le noir. Elle progressa à pas lents et précautionneux, observant toutes sortes d'objets précieux, comme une statuette de pokémon en or, des pierres précieuses débordant d'un coffret, des tableaux de valeur et autres. Elle s'approcha d'une vitrine dans laquelle se trouvaient les quatre lueurs. Bingo ! Il s'agissait des quatre pierres qu'elle recherchait. Ce serait grandement handicapant pour les recherches de la Team Rocket si elles venaient à disparaître. À première vue, ce n'étaient que de banales pierres d'évolution, une Pierre Plante, une Pierre Foudre, une Pierre Eau et une Pierre Feu mais Blue savait qu'elles étaient beaucoup plus puissantes que leurs homologues vendues au centre commercial. Elle régla son scope sylphe pour détecter d'éventuels systèmes d'alarme. Sans surprise, elle découvrit un système de protection des plus complexes. Ça allait lui prendre du temps...

**ooooooooooo**

C'était sans doute le duel le plus intense que Red n'ai jamais vu. Il sentait à quel point la victoire était essentielle pour Green et Sarao. Green était posé et réfléchit alors que Sarao se jetait à corps perdu dans la bataille, improvisant quelques ruses habiles. Évoli virevoltait dans toutes les directions pour esquiver les lianes d'Herbizarre et ce dernier se protégeait des attaques physiques avec ses nuages toxiques et paralysants. À première vue, Évoli était désavantagé, ne pouvant pas attaquer de loin, mais Green le manœuvrait si bien qu'ils étaient à égalité, le public en avait pour son argent.

-Herbi, Charge !

Évoli fut pris de court et encaissa l'attaque. Herbizarre émit alors un gaz rose qui toucha le pokémon brun de plein fouet avant qu'il ne se retire.

-... Doux parfum, dit Green.

Red pensa un instant que Green commentait le gaz lancé par Herbizarre, mais en réalité, il s'agissait d'une attaque. Le Doux parfum ne faisait aucun dégât mais détendait le pokémon adverse, faisant chuter ses capacités d'esquive. Sarao avait bien joué !

-Vampigraine !

En un éclair, Évoli fut parasité par la graine lancée par son adversaire. Il allait perdre petit à petit son énergie vitale pour la donner à Herbizarre, Green était bloqué. Néanmoins, il demeurait étrangement calme. Évoli se remit à esquiver les attaques en se dissimulant derrière un voile de sable, mais plus le duel se prolongeait, plus sa vie était drainée.

-Tornade !

Soudain une tornade créée par le tournoiement de la queue d'Évoli transpercer l'écran de poussière pour frapper directement Herbizarre. Celui-ci se redressa mais se tourna vers Sarao et secoua la tête.

-Herbi Herbi !

-Quoi ?

Herbizarre effectua une Vampigraine qu'Évoli esquiva cette fois tout en secouant la tête.

-Attend... la Vampigraine n'a plus d'effet sur Évoli ? !

Herbizarre confirma en hochant la tête. Pourtant c'était impossible ! Vampigraine parasitait le pokémon adverse et drainait son énergie jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe K.O. et Évoli était encore debout.

-Évoli, Vive-attaque !

Évoli se retrouva en une seconde derrière Herbizarre et le bouscula d'un coup d'épaule.

-Maintenant Morsure sur sa fleur !

Le pokémon de Green mordit de toutes ses forces la fleur au dos d'Herbizarre. Ce dernier tenta de saisir Évoli avec ses lianes mais le choc des attaques semblait comme absorbé et Évoli mordit à nouveau le point faible d'Herbizarre qui s'écroula.

-Herbizarre est K.O. Le vainqueur est Green Chen !

Red pointa son Pokédex vers Évoli, son type était passé de Normal à Plante. C'était clair, il avait utilisé sa capacité Adaptabilité pour devenir un pokémon Plante, ça l'avait rendu invulnérable au parasite de la Vampigraine et résistant aux attaques végétales. Une fois de plus, Green s'était adapté et avait triomphé, seulement... Sarao allait en payer le prix fort. Ce dernier s'écroula lourdement à genoux, sonné. Il resta dans cette position, fixant le vide tandis qu'on lui prenait la pokéball d'Herbizarre. Les acclamations du public et les applaudissements rendaient Red mal à l'aise. Green obtint ces huit nouveaux pokémon. En regardant l'intérieur d'une des pokéball, Green marmonna :

-Tiens, il a évolué. Il remplacera Onix.

Sarao se releva et partit sans rien dire, le regard aussi vide qu'une marionnette. Red s'inquiétait pour lui, alors il suivit Green qui sortait à son tour.

-Green, rends-lui son Herbizarre.

-T'es encore là, toi ? Tu ferais mieux d'aller dans l'arène pokémon au lieu de perdre ton temps.

-Sarao est notre ami, tu ne peux pas lui enlever son premier pokémon !

-Pika pika !

-Red, tes bons sentiments commencent à être lourds. Et si tu veux récupérer Herbizarre, pourquoi ne pas faire un duel ? Si tu gagnes je te le donne et si je gagne, tu me donne le Reptincel de Damien.

-Quoi ? !

-Tu n'es peut être pas dans la catégorie des ratés comme Damien et Sarao mais tu manques cruellement de compétences. Tu ne ferais que brider tes pokémons en faisant mumuse avec, ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle du dressage.

-Espèce de...

-Et pour commencer, sois moins mou et ne permet pas à ton petit rat de se promener hors de sa pokéball.

-Laisses Homura en dehors de ça, connard !

Red essayait de se maîtriser mais la colère enflait à mesure où Green critiquait son niveau et rabaissait son Pikachu.

-Ah, enfin un peu de répondant, Red. Mais ça ne suffit pas.

_Bip ! Bip ! _

Green se détourna de Red pour prendre son portable et consulter ses messages et fronça les sourcils, la tension se lisait sur son visage.

-Quoi ? S'inquiéta Red, calmé sur le coup.

En guise de réponse, Green se précipita à la sortie située aux étages supérieurs du Lucky Miaouss, sans doute pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur le passage secret située près du bar.

-Green ! Hey ! Où tu vas ?

En guise de réponse, Green lui lança son portable. Surpris, Red peina à s'en saisir puis le fit tomber, mais Homura le réceptionna. Son dresseur prit l'appareil et regarda l'écran.

« SOS TR ! Lucky Miaouss poster »

Le sms était de Blue. Lucky Miaouss, c'était ici. Et TR ? Comme... Team Rocket ? ! Blue était ici, aux prises avec la Team Rocket ? ! Red rattrapa Green. Ce dernier s'était arrêté de courir et regardait autour de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu dire par « poster » ?

-Ce qu'on cherche est sûrement près d'un poster.

-Ah ben oui...

-Pika..., soupira Homura.

Ils cherchèrent dans toutes les salles jusqu'à trouver une remplie de machines à sous. En s'approchant du comptoir où l'on échangeait de l'argent contre des jetons, une allée sur la droite dissimulée de l'entrée par une rangée de machines. Le poster représentait un Miaouss faisant un clin d'œil avec un sourire malicieux. Il était marqué en lettres rouge « Vous aussi, tentez votre chance, Mya ! » Green s'en approcha et le souleva, ce qui attira l'attention d'un des types au comptoir qui accourut vers eux. Il était assez grand et avait une face de rat.

-Hey vous deux ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

-On cherche les toilettes, répondit innocemment Red.

-Ne touchez pas à ce poster !

-Noeunoeuf, Hypnose !

Le groupe d'oeufs sortit de sa pokéball et hypnotisa le garde en un instant, Red le prit sous les bras et le traîna dans un coin sombre. Green souleva le poster et trouva un interrupteur, il appuya dessus. Un pan de mur s'écarta, un passage secret ! Les deux dresseurs et leur pokémon s'y précipitèrent et refermèrent derrière eux. Ils descendirent l'escalier pour arriver dans ce qui aurait pu paraître un immeuble d'entreprise. Tout était spacieux, il y avait des salles avec bureaux, des plantes vertes, une fontaine, bref tout sauf des fenêtres. C'était bien, voir trop bien éclairé, Red et Green risquaient de se faire aisément repérer. Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent, les deux jeunes dresseurs entrèrent dans un des bureaux et se cachèrent dans le cadre de la porte, Homura et Noeunoeuf à leurs pieds. Un groupe d'homme en uniforme Rocket s'arrêtèrent, jetèrent un oeil depuis la porte avant de repartir.

-Faut retrouver cette sale gamine !

-Décidément, on passe notre temps à chercher des gamins, soupira l'un des Rocket.

-Te plains pas, contentes-toi d'obéir. Si on la capture, on aura sûrement une promotion.

La gamine était assurément Blue, il ne restait plus qu'à la trouver avant les Rocket.

-Homura, peux-tu pister l'odeur de Blue ? Chuchota Red.

Le Pikachu hocha la tête et respira l'air avant de soupirer et secouer la tête.

-Aie, il va falloir chercher à l'aveuglette...

Green sortit sans prévenir un pokémon de sa balle, un Psykokwak, comme celui de Diane*. Celui-ci se tenait aussi la tête.

-Psykokwak, utilise tes pouvoirs pour repérer la salle de contrôle.

Psykokwak ferma les yeux et se concentra. En quelques secondes à peine, il pointait déjà une direction. Green, Red et Homura suivirent donc le canard jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent... devant un mur.

-Le problème c'est qu'on ne peut pas passer à travers les murs, soupira Red.

-Nous non, mais ton Pikachu oui.

Red se tourna vers Homura puis vers Green, perplexe.

-Heu... il avait pas un goût bizarre ton jus de pomme ?

-La technique Reflet permet de franchir les murs tout en restant lié à l'original. Le pokémon peut voir ce que son double virtuel voit.

-... je n'avais jamais vu Reflet sous cet angle...

Pourquoi Red s'en étonnait encore ? Green était le petit-fils du Professeur Samuel Chen, un chercheur réputé qui en connaissait beaucoup sur les pokémons, il n'y avait qu'à voir tout à l'heure Évoli viser avec précision le point faible du Gravalanch ennemi. Green en savait beaucoup sur les pokémons et leurs techniques ne semblaient avoir aucun secret pour lui non plus.

-Au travail Homura, Reflet !

-Pika !

**ooooooooooooooo**

La vie était cruelle, la vie était une voleuse. Elle pouvait tout prendre en un instant. Comme ça, sans prévenir. Alors que faire quand on a perdu ce pourquoi on a travaillé si dur et rêvé durant des années ? Se créer un autre rêve, se donner les moyens de l'atteindre quel que soit le prix à payer, il en avait déjà reçu des factures plutôt salées.

Dans son fauteuil de velours, caressant son Persian allongé près de lui, le chef de la Team Rocket observait l'écran de son ordinateur portable quelques instants. L'écran d'accueil montrait trois garçons de quinze ans, la tête pleine de rêves et d'espoirs pas encore assombris par le poids des années.

La porte s'ouvrit.

-Boss !

-Amos. Vous avez attrapé la fille ?

-Non, mais nous avons repéré deux garçons qui...

-Je sais. Dis-moi, ressemblent-ils à ça ?

Le chef de la Team Rocket posa deux photos sur son bureau représentant Red et Green. Amos les regarda un bref instant.

-Oui, ce sont eux.

Le chef de la Team Rocket sourit d'avantage.

-Charge Frix de les réunir tous les trois et encerclez-les, nous allons faire un petit jeu.

-Un jeu ?

-Oui, prend la clé de l'ascenseur et confie-la à Dash.

-Dash ? ! Mais... mais Dash est une brelle !

-Je sais, maintenant va. Oh, et demande à Tou et à Fri de garder l'entrée de cet étage, Jessie et James me rejoindront bientôt. Quant à Wann, Ariane, Frix et toi, attendez mes nouvelles instructions, est-ce clair ?

-Oui chef.

Amos sortit du bureau du chef et se rendit à l'étage du dessus, le 3ème sous-sol. Il trouva bien entendu Frix dans sa salle informatique personnelle. Il pianotait vivement les touches de son ordinateur portable.

-Frix, le boss voudrait...

-Oui oui, je sais.

-Mais comment tu...

-C'est moi qui ai prévenu le chef en premier. Ces gamins ne se sont pas doutés que la salle de surveillance était elle-même surveillée par mes soins. Les Magnéti sont très pratiques pour espionner.

-Alors d'après toi, pourquoi cherche-t-il à jouer avec ces gosses plutôt que les éliminer directement ?

-Ça, ça le regarde. Tu vas maintenant voir un véritable génie en action.

Les caméras avaient été éteintes par Green mais il ne se doutait pas qu'il y avait au moins trois Magnéti par étages disposés à des points stratégiques pour mieux surveiller les lieux. Le boss était un homme prudent, il échafaudait toujours des plans de rechange.

-Et comment comptes-tu réunir ces trois gosses ? Demanda Amos.

-Rien de plus facile, c'est comme un échiquier géant. Il suffit de bouger ses pions pour contraindre l'adversaire à aller là où l'on veut qu'il aille.

Frix manœuvrait d'une main de maître des groupes de cinq Rocket répartis dans toute la base. Red et Green se déplaçaient le plus discrètement possible en évitant le contact avec les groupes.

Red et Green étaient descendus au second sous-sol et s'éloignaient d'un nouveau groupe qui rôdait près d'eux. D'autre pas résonnaient au tournant du couloir, pas d'autre pièce où se cacher, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'attaquer. Green s'apprêta à donner l'ordre à Noeunoeuf de déclencher l'attaque Hypnose quand Blue surgit à l'angle du mur avec son Rondoudou.

-Blue ! S'exclamèrent les garçons.

-Pika !

-Green ! Red !

-Échec et mat, sourit Frix en appuyant sur un bouton de son ordi.

Les sirènes retentirent autour des trois ados du Bourg-Palette. Deux groupes se précipitaient déjà vers eux.

-Ils nous prennent en sandwich !

Les Rocket n'attendirent pas pour libérer des Rattatac, des Nosférapti et des Tadmorv. Blue rappela Rosie sa Rondoudou pour libérer Kara et Miss Tide.

-Kara, Pistolet à O au sol !

Le sol aux pieds des Rocket et leur pokémon se retrouva humidifié, ce qui les fit bien rire.

-Tu veux nous noyer ? Demanda l'un des affreux.

-À toi de jouer Red. L'eau conduit l'électricité, dit Blue.

-Oui ! Homura, Éclair !

L'eau répandue aux pieds des Rocket et de leurs pokémons les électrocuta sans pitié. De l'autre côté, Miss Tide, Noeunoeuf et Herbizarre lançaient leurs Hypnose et Poudre dodo pour endormir les adversaires. Une fois le couloir « nettoyé », ils s'enfuirent à travers les couloirs. Les sirènes cessèrent enfin lorsqu'ils gagnèrent l'étage supérieur.

-Dis, ce serait pas l'Herbizarre de Sarao ? Demanda Blue.

-Green lui a volé.

-Gagné, corrigea Green.

-Hey hey hey ! Vous disputez pas maintenant, gardez ça pour quand on sera sortis.

-Moi je ne sors pas, dit Red. Pas avant d'avoir vengé la mère d'Ichigo.

-En tabassant quelques Rocket ? Demanda Blue.

-Non, en coffrant leur chef. Green et moi avons découvert dans la salle de contrôle qu'il était ici même, dans son bureau au quatrième sous-sol.

-... est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de les provoquer davantage ?

-C'est toi qui t'es introduite ici en premier, rappela Green. En plus, que cherchais-tu ?

-Je voulais voler leurs trésors, annonça-t-elle toute guillerette.

-Blue...

-Bon eh bien puisque vous êtes décidés, fonçons !

Blue prit la tête du groupe et les entraînèrent jusqu'à un ascenseur.

-D'après mes infos, cet ascenseur est le seul moyen d'accès au quatrième sous-sol où se trouve le bureau du boss.

-Tu m'as l'air bien renseignée, fit remarquer Green.

-Disons que j'ai des relations, répondit Blue, mystérieuse.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, dévoilant deux Rocket. Green bouscula Red et Blue, ils évitèrent de justesse un os lancé sur eux. L'Osselait qui avait lancé son arme tendit la patte et la récupéra. Red reconnut immédiatement son dresseur à l'écharpe, c'était ce fumier ambulant qui avait attaqué le centre pokémon aux pieds du Mont Sélénite.

-T'étais pas en prison toi ? S'écria Red.

-Frii, ce gamin à casquette rouge est à moi, occupes-toi des deux autres, dit le propriétaire d'Osselait à son acolyte.

Ce dernier n'était autre que celui qu'il avait rencontré à trois reprises déjà, le voleur de Chen, le guet de la planque au Mont Sélénite et le voleur de CT d'Azuria, Frii le troisième frère Rocket. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, un groupe de sbires Rocket arrivait derrière les trois jeunes dresseurs.

-Pas question, Tou ! Ce sale mioche est à moi !

-Obéis à ton grand frère, je te laisserai ses restes.

-Grr ! Bien ! Machopeur ! Pulvérise-moi ce tas d'oeufs, Poing-karaté !

-Noeufnoeuf, Balle-graine ! Répliqua Green.

Le groupe d'oeufs lança une rafale de noix sur le poké-colosse qui fonçait droit sur eux. ça ne ralentit pas sa course pour autant et abattit son poing avec violence sur les poké-oeufs.

-Green, utilises ça !

Blue était en plein combat contre les sbires qui obstruaient le couloir mais lança à Green une pierre. Celui-ci su d'un coup d'oeil de quoi il s'agissait, se précipita sur son Noeunoeuf et toucha son pokémon avec la pierre, celui-ci se mit à briller avant de se regrouper, grandit et devenir un palmier sur pattes et les oeufs roses avaient jaunis et étaient devenus des visages ancrés autour de la tête du pokémon.

-Noadkoko, Choc mental !

La puissance décuplée par son évolution, le pokémon Plante envoya valser le Machopeur contre le mur, K.O.

Red envoya Ichigo, son propre Osselait contre l'Osselait adverse. Les deux pokémons étaient si agiles qu'ils esquivaient l'os adverse lancé par l'autre.

-Ichigo, Coud'boue !

-Hahaha ! Ça ne sert à rien, Osselait est aussi de type Sol, cette attaque ne lui fera que des chatouilles ! Se moqua Tou.

Mais la boue lancée par Ichigo atterrit directement dans les orifices du masque d'Osselait, dans les yeux. Ce dernier cria et se frotta les yeux pour se débarrasser de la boue.

-Ichigo, Massd'os dans le ventre !

L'Osselait de Red se jeta sur son adversaire, prit son os des deux mains et asséna un coup en plein dans le ventre, l'Osselait du Rocket tomba. Il le rappela et lança un nouveau pokémon à l'attaque, une sorte de petit humanoïde à peau noire, avec des cheveux blonds et une robe rouge et surtout, de grosses lèvres.

-Lippoutou !

Red n'eut pas le temps de sortir son Pokédex car le Rocket attaquait déjà.

-Lippoutou, Poudreuse !

Le pokémon inspira puis souffla une rafale glacée agrémentée de neige. Ichigo la reçut de plein fouet.

-Oss ! Osselait !

-Vite, reviens.

Red rappela son pokémon et plongea sur le côté pour esquiver une nouvelle rafale de neige qui lui était destiné. Homura bondit devant son dresseur et grogna. Cependant, Red le retint, Lippoutou utilisait des attaques de Glace et pour rompre la glace, il fallait cogner dur.

-Goku ! Poing-karaté !

Le Ferosinge fit son apparition. Lippoutou le gifla d'une de ses grosses mains mais Goku se lança à l'attaque. Il bondit pour éviter le nouveau souffle de neige et abattit sauvagement son poing sur la tête de Lippoutou, le pokémon de Glace fut sonné sur le coup.

-Maintenant, Frappe atlas !

Goku se saisit de son adversaire par derrière et lui fit un suplex d'anthologie qui fissura le sol. Le Ferosinge lâcha ce qui restait de son adversaire pour revenir aux côtés de son dresseur, puis se mit à briller.

-Nosféralto, Tranch'air !

Sans attendre, la chauve-souris géante qui jaillit de la pokémon du Rocket donna un coup d'aile si puissant qu'une lame d'air en jaillit et se précipitait sur Goku.

-Homura !

Le Pikachu bondit devant Goku et encaissa l'attaque. Les attaques aériennes ne lui faisaient pas grand-chose contrairement aux pokémons de type Combat.

-Maintenant, grille cette chauve-souris, Tonnerre !

-Pi... ka... CHUUUUUUUUUUU ! ! !

Le Nosféralto ne put rien faire et s'écroula.

-Maintenant, Cage-éclair sur lui !

Tou tenta vainement de s'enfuir mais Homura bondit, atterrit sur son épaule et l'électrocuta à bout portant. Tou se retrouva au sol, incapable de remuer le petit doigt. Red se tourna à nouveau vers son Ferosinge, sauf qu'il n'était plus un Ferosinge, il s'était transformé !

« Colossinge, pokémon singe, évolution de Ferosinge ».

-Waa ! Colossinge ! Alors tu as finalement évolué toi aussi, sourit Red.

Le Kadabra de Green acheva le dernier pokémon de Frii tandis que Blue avait endormi tous les sbires Rocket avec Rosie. Ils sautèrent dans l'ascenseur avant que les renforts ne rappliquent et appuyèrent sur le bouton du dernier étage, un petit écran digital fit défiler les mots : « Accès refusé, présentations de la clé requise ».

-Ah ben voilà autre chose... quelle clé ? Demanda Red.

Blue appuya sur le bouton du troisième sous-sol, fermant la porte au nez des autres sbires qui rappliquaient. Ils descendirent au troisième sous-sol et une fois arrivés, Blue prit son portable.

-Allo ? C'est moi, sais-tu où se trouve la clé de l'ascenseur ? Troisième sous-sol tenue par un Rocket isolé, ok.

Red et Green étaient assez étonnés, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que les « relations » de Blue soient si bien renseignées sur la Team Rocket. Elle fouilla son sac et sortit trois autres pierres des éléments. La pierre turquoise avec un éclair jaune était la Pierre Foudre, une pierre jaune avec des flammes, la Pierre Feu, une pierre bleue avec des bulles, la Pierre Eau. Celle de Green était verte marquée d'une feuille, la Pierre Plante qui avait fait évoluer Noeunoeuf.

-Écoutez, pour plus de sûreté on va se partager les pierres.

-Mais pourquoi s'intéressent-ils à de banales pierres d'évolution ? Demanda Red. Ils en vendent dans le centre commercial juste à côté.

-Parce que celles-ci sont beaucoup plus puissantes. Les pierres normales perdent toute leur énergie après une seule utilisation. J'ai fait un test et j'ai constaté que la pierre était encore active.

-Waa !

Green tendit à Blue sa Pierre Plante.

-Je n'en ai plus besoin.

-Comme tu veux, sourit Blue en lui prenant. Red, choisis en une entre les quatre, la Foudre, la Plante, la Feu et l'Eau. Celle de la Foudre permettrait à Homura d'évoluer.

Red baissa les yeux vers son Pikachu, ce dernier regardait aussi son dresseur, indécis également. C'était une grande décision que de pouvoir contrôler l'évolution d'un pokémon par le biais d'un caillou et le garçon ne savait quoi faire. Homura gagnerait en puissance mais... il ne serait plus... Homura. Pour Red, Homura était cette petite souris jaune malicieuse et rebelle avec qui il voyageait depuis le premier jour. Goku et Orihime aussi avaient évolués mais Homura était Homura, il n'arrivait pas à voir un Raichu à la place. Sans compter qu'il tiendrait moins bien dans le panier de la bicyclette.

-Dis-moi Homura, qu'en penses-tu ? Demanda Red en lui tendant la pierre. Je préfère que ce soit toi qui prennes la décision.

-Pi ?

Red entendit Green soupirer de lassitude mais préféra l'ignorer. Homura fixait longuement la Pierre Foudre, puis son dresseur et de nouveau la pierre avant de froncer les sourcils et détourner la tête.

-Chu !

-Hein ? Tu refuses ? Demanda Red.

-Pika ! Confirma Homura. Pika pika pika ! Chu chuka pika !

Évidemment, Red ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce que disait Homura qui agitait rageusement ses petites pattes. Le remarquant, Homura pointa la pierre et secoua la tête avant de lever la patte vers le plafond en serrant le poing.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de cet artifice pour devenir le plus fort ». C'était ce que Red comprenait dans son cœur, il sourit et rendit la pierre à Blue.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin ou plutôt, Homura et moi n'en avons pas besoin.

-Alors c'est moi qui la prends.

Green joignit le geste à la parole en saisissant la Pierre Foudre. Blue tendit à Red la Pierre Plante.

-Dis-moi Red, que dirais-tu de faire un échange ? Ma Pierre Feu contre ta Pierre Lune.

Red se fit cette fois-ci méfiant. Malgré sa volonté d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé au Mont Sélénite, Blue avait bel et bien assommé Ondine avant d'attaquer Red pour lui prendre la Pierre Lune.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes en faire ?

-Pas une drogue qui booste les pokémons, répondit franchement Blue.

-Alors quoi ? Insista Red.

-Bien, je vais vous le dire. Étant donné que ma cible est la Team Rocket, comme vous l'avez sans doute compris, j'ai besoin d'une Pierre Lune pour rendre mes pokémons plus forts. Bon, assez trainé, c'est oui ou non ?

**ooooooooooo**

-Lieutenants Jessie et James au rapport, boss !

-Est-ce que les tests sur le sérum Rocket ont été concluants ? Demanda ce dernier derrière son bureau sans lever un œil sur les deux lascars.

-En effet, nos pokémons ont évolués et sont devenus bien plus forts, répondit James.

-Parfait. Vous allez avoir l'occasion de tester leurs nouvelles forces, trois dresseurs se sont infiltrés ici et ont dérobés les pierres élémentaires que nous gardions pour nos expériences sur E. Ils viennent de dérober à Dash la clé qui mène directement à cet étage.

-Nous les stopperont, affirma Jessie.

-Néanmoins, laissez-en passer un, vous pouvez disposer.

Les deux lieutenants sortirent du bureau. Tous deux se demandaient pourquoi leur chef voulait en laisser un l'atteindre mais ils préféraient ne pas discuter les ordres, après tout le boss était le meilleur dresseur de la Team Rocket, et il y en avait de terriblement talentueux, comme eux-mêmes. De leur point de vue du moins.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit dévoilant les trois intrus.

-Encore ces trois gosses ? !

-Encore ces deux incapables..., soupira Green.

-Fshhh ! Cracha le Miaouss aux pieds des deux Rocket.

-Pika ! Grogna Homura.

-Eh bien, des félicitations me semblent d'usage, qu'en dis-tu Jessie ?

-Tout à fait James. Notre chef est derrière cette porte, l'un d'entre vous est autorisé à entrer, à ses risques et périls. Après tout, il s'agit de notre chef.

-J'ai une meilleure idée, on vous étale à trois et on affronte votre chef après ! Dit Red.

-Très bien, j'irais.

Blue et Red se tournèrent vivement vers Green.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est sûrement un piège !

-Alors pourquoi ont-ils montrés si peu de résistance jusqu'à présent ?

-La réponse est claire, nous avons attisé la curiosité de leur chef, dit Blue.

-J'en suis encore moins rassuré..., commenta Red.

Mais Green n'avait cure du point de vue de Red et se dirigea vers la porte. Évoli marchait à ses côtés, prêt à bondir à la gorge du premier qui fera un mouvement suspect. La porte s'ouvrit, Green entra dans la pièce, la porte se referma derrière lui.

-Bienvenue Green Chen, tu as beaucoup grandis.

Cette voix... Green la connaissait, mais où l'avait-il entendu ? En face de lui, derrière son bureau, un homme bien bâti, élégant, le visage dur, un sourire calme et détendu, les sourcils fins, des yeux argentés, des cheveux noirs coupés très courts. Il portait un costume noir luxueux, croisant ses mains dans le dos. À mieux le regarder, Green le reconnut.

-Mais... mais vous êtes... Giovanni Riku.

-Oh, tu te souviens de moi. Ça doit faire presque cinq ans que je ne t'ai pas vu. Comment va Xénos ?

Il y a une vingtaine d'années, trois jeunes dresseurs étaient sous les feux des projecteurs dans Kanto : Shiki Hikari, Xénos Chen et Giovanni Riku, surnommés à l'époque « Les trois étoiles de Kanto ». Quelques mois après le début de leur apprentissage, les trois jeunes dresseurs se hissèrent jusqu'en demi-finale de la Ligue Pokémon. Giovanni remporta la première et malheureusement, Shiki et Xénos firent match nul. Malgré leur rivalité, les trois hommes restèrent amis. Revoir un ami de son père dans un tel endroit sonnait Green sur le moment. Mais il se ressaisit bien vite.

-Alors c'est vous le chef de cette organisation criminelle.

-J'imagine que tu te demandes pourquoi, ou comment est-ce arrivé ? Je n'ai rien à cacher, Green. Imagines un instant que tu aies atteint les plus hauts sommets. Avoir un niveau tel que tu n'as plus de rival, plus d'adversaire assez valeureux pour te distraire, inévitablement, un sentiment cruel te viens. Je résumerai ça en un mot : l'ennui.

Green restait sur ses gardes, un Persian rôdait dans les jambes du chef, sans doute près à se jeter sur lui.

-... vous avez monté une organisation criminelle parce que vous vous ennuyiez ? Vous, qui fut à une époque le plus grand dresseur de Kanto ?

-En effet. Toutes les barrières qui m'entravaient sont tombées, maintenant je veux du pouvoir. Plus de pouvoir. Rhinocorne !

Un rhinocéros de pierre apparut devant Giovanni.

-Psykokwak !

-Hm, voilà un choix intéressant.

-Choc mental !

Psykokwak repoussa Rhinocorne d'un mètre par la force de sa pensée.

-Et prudent avec ça, impressionnant. Un dresseur lambda aurait jeté une attaque Eau sans chercher plus loin.

-Battez-vous au lieu de discuter. Choc mental encore !

-Comme tu voudras.

Giovanni attendit néanmoins que Rhinocorne recule à nouveau sous l'attaque de Psykokwak.

-Boule roc !

Rhinocorne ouvrit la bouche, cinq gros rocher en jaillirent, écrasant littéralement le pauvre canard.

-Bélier !

Sans attendre le rhinocéros se lança dans une lourde charge qui faisait trembler la terre à chaque pas. Psykokwak finit par se débarrasser du gros rocher qui l'entravait mais son adversaire était juste en face de lui.

-Vibraqua !

Psykokwak ouvrit grand son bec, son attaque aquatique frappa à bout portant.

-Bélier.

_Il favoriserait les combats de force pure ?_

-Entrave !

Rhinocorne stoppa sa charge suite au flash lumineux et bref de Psykokwak. Son attaque venait d'être scellée par le canard.

-Vibraqua !

Une nouvelle fois, Rhinocorne se prit les puissantes ondes aquatiques en pleine figure, pourtant Giovanni restait serein, son sourire calme s'était même élargit.

-Séisme.

Rhinocorne frappa puissamment le sol de la patte, le tremblement de terre en résultant plaqua Psykokwak au sol, Green pesta. Le pokémon adverse était beaucoup plus expérimenté que son dresseur avait feint de le montrer au début du combat avec ses attaques simples.

-Écrases-moi ça maintenant.

Rhinocorne rejoignit Psykokwak et leva à nouveau la patte et l'abattit droit sur le ventre du canard.

-Repousses-le avec Choc mental !

Psykokwak parvint à repousser la patte et faire reculer Rhinocorne de justesse et se redressa le plus rapidement possible.

-Mégacorne.

Green sursauta, cette attaque était surpuissante, il ne s'y était vraiment pas attendu, et Psykokwak non plus qui fut mis K.O. d'un formidable coup de corne. Son dresseur le rappela.

-Tu baisses ta garde assez facilement, n'oublies pas de ne jamais relâcher ta garde, tes impressions sur le niveau de l'adversaire peuvent être manipulées par un expert comme moi.

-Je me fiche de vos conseils ! Noadkoko !

-Oh, encore un choix intéressant, commenta tranquillement Giovanni.

-Balle-graine !

Rhinocorne fut repoussé par la pluie de graines lancée par le pokémon Plante néanmoins le pokémon Roche se ressaisit vite et chargea à nouveau, faisant vibrer la pièce entière, des livres et objets divers sur les étagères en tombèrent par terre.

-Hypnose !

Noadkoko déchaîna des ondes hypnotiques sur le Rhinocorne qui lui donna un sauvage coup de corne qui l'expédia direct contre le mur. Néanmoins le rhinocéros s'écroula juste après d'un sommeil lourd.

-Ça en fait déjà un de neutralisé.

Les deux dresseurs rappelèrent leur pokémon.

-Bien joué, vraiment bien joué, commenta Giovanni. Il me reste deux pokémons. Onix !

La pièce avait beau être spacieuse, elle n'était pas assez immense pour accueillir un Onix, l'apparition du pokémon causa des fracas sur les murs alentours, le plafond se fissurait, menaçant de s'effondrer sur eux à tout moment. Green devra vite en finir avec celui-là si il ne voulait pas finir enterré vivant sous les fondations du casino.

**ooooooooooooooo**

-C'est quoi ces tremblements de terre depuis tout à l'heure ? Demanda Red.

-C'est toute la puissance du boss, répondit James. Personne ne peut le surpasser.

-Encore moins des mioches comme vous, se moqua Jessie. Il devrait déjà être en train d'achever votre pauvre ami. Et vous ne tarderez pas à le rejoindre là où le boss l'aura expédié, dans les profonds sous-sols ha ha ha ! Excelangue, Léchouille !

-Boustiflor, Acide !

Le pokémon rose et le pokémon Plante envoyèrent leurs attaques sur Homura et Kara. Ils bondirent sur le côté, esquivant le jet d'acide qui fit un trou au parquet et la langue incroyablement longue du pokémon rose.

-On n'a pas l'avantage de l'élément sur ce coup-là Red. Son Boustiflor peut encaisser nos attaques.

-Alors on change ! Homura, repli ! Claire !

-Avec plaisir, Kara reviens. À toi de jouer, Sun !

Un majestueux Ponyta fit son apparition aux côtés de la Chetiflor de Red.

-Waa ! Un Ponyta ! S'émerveilla Red.

-Et elle a de la ressource ! Roue de feu !

Ponyta fit une ruade en avant, sa crinière embrasée bascula en arrière puis en avant et se changea en un cercle de flammes. Excelangue s'interposa avec Boul'armure et repoussa l'attaque.

-Claire, Fouet liane !

James rit au nez de Red.

-Tu crois vraiment que ce poké-minus peut être plus fort que sa forme évoluée ?

-Dressé par un minable, je dirais oui.

Et en effet, malgré sa petite taille, Claire parvint à avoir le dessus sur Boustiflor grâce à son agilité qui lui permettait d 'esquiver les attaques et sa mobilité pour se glisser derrière lui. Très vite, Boustiflor n'arrivait plus à suivre le rythme et s'écroula après une attaque Acide en plein visage.

-J'y crois pas ! Espèce de minable, quelle honte ! S'énerva James en donnant un coup de pied à son propre pokémon.

-Bousti...

-Hey ! Laisse-le tranquille !

Sans réfléchir, Red se rua sur James et le bouscula d'un coup d'épaule, ils tombèrent tous les deux. Puis Red se dégagea et retourna auprès de Blue, Excelangue voulu le ligoter de sa langue mais Sun s'interposa et l'enflamma.

-Ressaisis-toi James !

-T'es vraiment dingue, Red ! Gronda Blue.

-Désolé...

-Faudrait vraiment que tu comprennes qu'il y a un temps pour tout et en ce moment c'est la bagarre.

Les deux Rocket rappelèrent leur deux pokémons et lâchèrent le Miaouss ainsi que deux nouveaux pokémons. Il s'agissait d'un cobra violet assez sordide et d'un double Smogo. Arbok et Smogogo, l'évolution d'Abo et Smogo, ça promettait !

-Sun, reviens ! On passe à la vitesse supérieure, go Touchou !

Red décida de ne pas rappeler Claire mais en se tournant vers sa Chetiflor, il constata qu'elle avait disparu. À la place, une Boustiflor identique à celui de James mais le garçon n'eut pas le temps de s'en réjouir car, tout comme Homura, il sursauta en découvrant la grosse souris orangée jaillissant de la pokéball de Blue, Touchou avait évolué en Raichu ! Les mots de Blue tout à l'heure « J'ai fait un test et j'ai constaté que la pierre était encore active » prenaient tous leur sens. Elle avait utilisé une fois la Pierre Foudre.

-Homura...

-Touchou...

-Tonnerre ! Crièrent les deux jeunes dresseurs en même temps.

La décharge électrique orange était plus colossale que la jaune d'Homura et toutes deux frappèrent les deux pokémons adverses.

-Vous n'avez aucune chance, nos pokémons ont servis de cobayes pour notre nouvelle drogue et ont évolués en conséquence ! Annonça Jessie.

-Ils sont désormais invincibles ! Se vanta James.

Après le fracas de la double attaque électrique, Arbok et Smogogo surgirent du voile de poussière résultant, légèrement blessés mais parfaitement d'attaque. Smogogo renversa Touchou d'une lourde Charge et Arbok s'enroula autour d'Homura et l'étreignit solidement.

-Homura !

-Touchou, Souplesse !

La queue de Raichu gifla Smogogo qui l'envoya directement sur la figure d'Arbok qui, sous le choc, desserra son étreinte, Homura s'y échappa et foudroya les deux pokémons adverses avec son Tonnerre.

-Smogogo, Brouillard !

-Arbok, vas-y !

Avec le brouillard fumé par Smogogo, impossible de voir ce que préparait le cobra.

-Inutile de vous cacher, j'ai la parade, affirma Blue. Touchou, Météores !

Autour de la Raichu, des étoiles dorées apparurent et se mirent à danser dans les airs avant de se jeter dans le brouillard pour toucher Smogogo de plein fouet. Météores était la plus précise attaque parmi toutes les techniques pokémon, comme si les étoiles d'énergie étaient attirées par les adversaires. Seulement il y avait une faille dans cette technique...

-Arbok , Tunnel !

Le cobra jaillit de sous terre, frappant de plein fouet les deux souris. Ça s'annonçait difficile, les pokémons adverses étaient devenus surpuissants...

**oooooooooo**

-Kadabra, Rafale Psy !

Le pokémon déchaîna toute sa puissance psychique sous forme de rayon sur l'Onix et si l'attaque l'atteignit de plein fouet, le pokémon géant ne semblait pas si affecté mais curieusement, il ne fit rien pour répliquer.

-Kadabra, Rafale Psy encore !

Giovanni demeurait calme, figé dans sa posture, les mains dans le dos, il attendait tranquillement.

-Maintenant ! Frénésie !

Voilà pourquoi il avait laissé son pokémon encaisser les attaques, pour mieux augmenter sa puissance déjà ahurissante, mais Green l'avait prévu.

-Entrave !

Soudain, Onix se stoppa dans sa charge, son attaque venait d'être momentanément scellée.

-Dracosouffle !

Onix ouvrit sa gueule de pierre et lança un souffle de flammes pourpres qui balayèrent aisément Kadabra.

-Kadabra revient. Herbizarre !

Le pokémon Plante qu'il avait récemment gagné fit son apparition. Le problème était que ce pokémon était au même niveau qu'Évoli, ça paraissait être avantageux mais Green n'était pas le premier propriétaire d'Herbizarre et les pokémons donnés ou échangés avaient la fâcheuse manie d'être incontrôlables dans les premiers temps si son nouveau propriétaire. Le moyen le plus rapide était de posséder suffisamment de badges**.

-Tranch'herbe !

-Onix, Dracosouffle.

Mais le serpent géant sembla soudain pris de vertiges et se cogna contre un mur, faisant un gros trou avant de se prendre le vent de feuilles tranchantes en plein visage.

-Confus apparemment, jaugea Giovanni. Par les attaques Psy de Kadabra, oui très intéressant.

-C'est fini, Herbizarre, Vampigraine !

Herbizarre s'exécuta, une graine se planta sur le corps d'Onix et absorba à grande vitesse son énergie. Giovanni rappela son pokémon. Green s'attendait à ce que Giovanni lance son Persian, mais ce dernier sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste une nouvelle pokéball.

-C'est ton dernier test. Kangourex !

Un kangourou géant et musclé apparut devant Herbizarre, il s'agissait de Kangourex, un pokémon extrêmement rare et classé espèce protégée. Il est connu pour être l'un des plus puissants et résistants pokémon Normal, digne du niveau de Giovanni.

-Kangourex, Mach punch !

À la vitesse de l'éclair, Kangourex se rua sur Herbizarre et lui asséna un coup de poing dont l'impact résonna dans toute la pièce, le pokémon Plante fut repoussé jusqu'à heurter ce qu'il restait d'un mur. Green réfléchit à un nouveau plan, ce Kangourex n'avait pas de poche ventrale, c'était un mâle, donc pas de petit à utiliser pour le déstabiliser.

-Poudre toxik !

-Poing de feu !

Voilà qui posait problème, le poing enflammé de Kangourex s'abatit férocement sur Herbizarre qui envoya un nuage de poussière violette de sa fleur, Kangourex en inhala mais ça ne le stoppa pas pour autant et frappa, mettant le pokémon Plante K.O. Green le rappela à toute vitesse.

-Évoli !

-Tiens tiens tiens, voilà qui est d'autant plus intéressant, commenta Giovanni. Kangourex est un expert au combat au corps à corps, Évoli maîtrise l'agilité et la vitesse. Tu as l'intention d'esquiver tous mes coups jusqu'à ce que le poison qu'il a inhalé le fasse tomber ?

-Je pourrais, mais quitte à choisir, je préfère l'écraser.

-Tiens donc, et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

-Avec ça.

Green sortit de sa poche la Pierre Foudre. Il la lança sur Évoli, ce dernier s'en saisit dans sa bouche et se mit à briller intensément. Des gerbes d'éclairs se mirent à danser autour de lui avant qu'il n'apparaisse, plus grand, jaune avec le col blanc, sa fourrure hérissée en de nombreuses pointes, le regard sauvage et agressif. Évoli venait d'évoluer en Voltali.

-Voltali, Éclair !

Sans attendre, Voltali déchaîna un flot électrique sur Kangourex, ce dernier se protégea les bras en croix et endura. D'un mouvement de tête, il envoya la Pierre Foudre encore active à son dresseur.

-Kangourex, Mach punch !

-Voltali, Vive-attaque !

Les deux pokémon s'élancèrent dans un duel de vitesse, Kangourex était le plus expérimenté mais Voltali était assurément le plus rapide, il fut le premier sur son grand adversaire et le repoussa d'un coup de boule dans le buffet.

-Frénésie !

Kangourex devint encore plus puissant et sauvage qu'il ne l'était alors que Voltali ne cessait de le frapper à toute vitesse de tous les côtés tel un éclair jaune surgissant de partout. Giovanni attendit patiemment, toujours aussi calme. Que préparait-il ?

Soudain, le chef de la Team Rocket réagit.

-Frappe Atlas !

Kangourex saisit fermement Voltali pile au moment où ce dernier lui assénait un nouveau coup rapide. Kangourex prit appui et sauta jusqu'au plafond et écrasa violement Voltali au sol dans un grand fracas, le parquais se fissura sous eux.

Green pesta, Giovanni avait patiemment observé son pokémon Electrik pour saisir le timing de son attaque, pouvait-il y avoir un dresseur plus redoutable ? Néanmoins la fourrure de Voltali était emplie d'un courant électrique fort en combat et était aussi piquante que les hérissons, laissant Kangourex engourdit à l'instar de Statik du Pikachu de Red. Voltali était encore conscient et se dégagea vivement, grièvement blessé mais toujours d'attaque.

-Achèves-le ! Double pied !

En évoluant, Voltali avait appris non seulement l'attaque basique des pokémon Electrik mais aussi une attaque de type Combat et Kangourex y était sensible et ralentit par la paralysie, suite à deux coups de pattes où Voltali concentra ses ultimes forces, le pokémon géant s'écroula lourdement au sol, faisant trembler la pièce entière.

Giovanni rappela son pokémon et applaudit sobrement Green mais avec un sourire confiant.

-Félicitations. Tu as triomphé Green, tu deviendras probablement un dresseur de qualité avec le temps.

-Quant à vous, vous allez croupir en prison.

-Oh je n'en serai pas si sûr.

Giovanni appuya sur un bouton situé sous son bureau, une alarme retentit dans tous les sous-sol du repaire.

« Alerte générale, alerte générale, veuillez tous évacuer les lieux » résonna calmement la voix d'une femme dans les haut-parleurs.

-Désormais cet endroit ne m'est plus d'aucune utilité et la Team Rocket n'a pas qu'un seul repaire, aussi je te salue et je me retire en vous souhaitant à toi et tes deux compagnons de progresser encore.

-Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous laisser partir comme ça ?

-Bien entendu.

Avant même que Green ne puisse réagir, Giovanni dégaina une pokéball dans la poche intérieure de sa veste, il en surgit un pokémon gigantesque, bleu roche, il ressemblait à Nidoking. « Nidoqueen, pokémon Titanide, forme d'évolution finale de Nidorane ». Un pokémon à la fois Poison et Sol, un terrible adversaire pour Voltali épuisé. Il cachait encore un tel pokémon ? !

-Ce que tu as vu n'était qu'un aperçut de mes talents, laisses-moi te faire une brève démonstration de mon réel niveau. Nidoqueen, Abîme !

Nidoqueen frappa du pied le sol, créant une ouverture dans le vide, l'attaque pénétra dans le sol et réduisit en miette les solides fondations des sous-sols, Giovanni bondit sur l'épaule de son pokémon, son Persian également et disparurent dans l'abime tandis que Green rappela Voltali et se mit à courir vers la sortie, il devait faire vite, tout allait s'écrouler !

**ooooooooooooo**

-Miaouuuu !

Miaouss s'était pendant le duel faufilé derrière les dresseurs pour les attaquer en traître, c'était sans compter sur la vigilance de Blue et de Nini sa Nidorina qui l'envoya paître d'un Double pied. Arbok et Smogogo étaient à terre. C'est à ce moment que l'alarme retentit.

-C'est l'alarme ! Tout va s'effondrer ! Paniqua James.

-Il est temps pour nous de filer ! La Team Rocket à la vitesse d'une voiture...

-... ne criez pas victoire car nous nous retrouverons petites raclures ! Acheva James.

Une fois de plus, les deux complices prirent leur jambe à leur cou et s'enfuirent avec leur Miaouss sans demander leur reste. Tout se mettait à trembler, le sol, les murs et le plafond se craquelaient, l'alarme retentissait d'autant plus. Green sortit du bureau du Boss.

-Green !

-Faut qu'on sorte vite ! Pressa Blue.

Green sortit son Kadabra de sa pokéball.

-Mettez-vous tous autour de lui, vite ! Kadabra, Téléport !

Red, Homura, Blue et Touchou se jetèrent sur Kadabra et disparurent des sous-sols condamnés. Ils réapparurent à l'extérieur, non loin du Lucky Miaouss où une foule de gens paniqués s'empressaient de sortir dans le chaos le plus total. Red aperçut furtivement Rangiku qui tenait contre elle une bouteille. Red fut soulagé qu'elle allait bien, elle n'avait pas l'air au courant de ce qui se tramait dans les sous-sols de son casino.

-Leur repaire a disparu, la mère d'Ichigo est en partie vengée.

-Tu as vu leur chef, Green ? Demanda Blue, inquiète.

-Ouais...

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Red.

-... j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Sur ce, Green prit la direction du Centre pokémon, il avait l'intention de vite progresser, et pour cela il lui fallait le badge que détenait le Champion de Céladopole...

**ooooooooooooooooooooo**

***Voir Chapitre 11**

****Voir Chapitre 12**

**Nicolas : Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous auras plu. Merci de me lire et à bientôt je l'espère pour un nouveau chapitre!**

**Homura : Pika !**


	19. Quatre en un, la danse des fleurs

**Chroniques de Bourg-Palette**

**Chapitre 19 : Quatre en un, la danse des fleurs**

**Nicolas : Salut à tous ! Comme dit en réponse de mes reviews, j'ai allongé la durée du chapitre ci-présent en y mettant tout le reste de Céladopole, le chapitre initialement prévu étant légèrement trop court. Maintenant, parlons des cinq starters, Homura, Évoli, Kara, Maï et Bulbizarre !**

**Red : Ben... ils ont tous évolué à part Homura.**

**Nicolas : Tout à fait, référence à la version Jaune qui restera ma préférée et qui n'a jamais été adaptée sur GBA en Pokémon Jaune Foudre, où le professeur Chen allait remettre un Évoli au héros quand Green le lui chipe, du coup le héros se retrouve avec un Pikachu claustrophobe, assez imbu de lui-même et sacrément obstiné (il refuse d'évoluer et boude à son dresseur quand il le stocke dans le PC), le jeu étant lui-même inspiré du dessin animé. Et la version Jaune avait le mérite de présenter deux starters qui étaient sur un pied d'égalité, aucun n'étant du type hostile à l'autre, contrairement à ce à quoi on a été habitué, à savoir un Green pas con qui prenait automatiquement le pokémon qui avait l'avantage de l'élément. Ainsi selon vos victoires ou défaites, l'Évoli de Green devenait plus redoutable (Voltali, un pokémon Electrik comme Pikachu mais bien plus rapide) ou bien plus facile (Aquali, un pokémon Eau très sensibles aux attaques de Pikachu), ce qui incluais une difficulté croissante vis à vis du rival. Vous l'avez immanquablement remarqués, dans le dernier chapitre, Green obtient le starter Plante alors que Red possède le starter Feu. Pourquoi j'ai voulu ça ? Rouge Feu et Vert Feuille, ça vous dit rien ? Donc c'était à la base logique que Red possède un pokémon Feu et Green un pokémon Plante.**

**Blue, un peu vexée : Et moi je me contente d'un seul starter, bien sûr.**

**Green : C'est la vie.**

**Blue : Hey !**

**Red : Heu... et si on reprenait ?**

**Nicolas : Bonne idée, à la fin du chapitre, je vous parlerai plus en profondeur des pokémon de Red ! À tout de suite !**

**ooooooooooooo**

-Pardon ? ! Comment ça je peux pas entrer ? ! S'exclama Red.

Lui, Green et Blue se trouvaient devant l'entrée de l'arène de Céladopole, la gardienne avait donné son accord pour laisser entrer Green et Blue mais refusa catégoriquement pour Red.

-Vous avez bien entendu jeune homme.

-Mais pourquoi ? ! Vous pouvez pas refuser à un dresseur un combat contre le Champion !

-Oh mais nous avons tous les droits, plus particulièrement celui de refuser l'entrée aux goujats.

-Goujat ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait Red ? Demanda Blue.

-Mais rien ! C'est la première fois que je mets les pieds ici !

-Eh bien sachez jeune homme que la Championne, Mademoiselle Erika, n'apprécie pas que l'on se moque des parfums que sa famille fabrique depuis des générations et dont vous vous êtes moqués dans l'une de ses succursales.*

-... ho ho...

-Pour une fois que tu avais l'occasion de te taire, dit Blue.

-Pas de chances, commenta simplement Green en entrant.

-Ben bon courage, tu trouveras sûrement un moyen d'entrer, ajouta Blue en suivant Green.

-Bande de lâcheurs... s'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin des badges pour devenir le meilleur !

-Eh bien vous vous passerez de celui-là.

-Mais vous ne comprenez pas !

-Inutile d'insister, c'est non !

Sur ce, la jeune femme lui ferma la porte au nez.

-... GNNN ! Me refuser l'entrée juste parce que j'aime pas leur parfum, c'est abusé !

Homura se moquait de lui ouvertement, prenant sa petite revanche.

-Oh toi ça va ! Aide-moi plutôt à trouver un plan pour nous introduire.

Homura lui tira la langue, bien décidé à ne pas aider son dresseur sur ce coup-là. Red s'assit sur le gazon non loin de l'arène et réfléchit pendant que son Pikachu se promenait, montait aux arbres et respirait le parfum des fleurs.

-Hmm... je pourrai passer par en dessous avec le Tunnel de Maï... non, pour qu'il soit à mes proportions ça prendrait trop de temps... Sasuke est trop petit pour me porter sur le toit... si j'étais Blue, comment je m'infiltrerai ? ... par les systèmes d'aération !

Red fit le tour du bâtiment, il repéra une bouche d'aération à mi-hauteur voilée par une grille. Il libéra Goku qui le souleva jusqu'à être à la bonne hauteur.

-Hm... je ne sais pas si je réussirai à passer...

Mais c'était stupide. À supposer qu'il rentre en force ou qu'il s'infiltre, le résultat sera le même, la Championne restera campée sur sa position... même devant une foule en délire à l'intérieur de l'arène. Red redescendit, résigné. Il n'avait plus qu'une chose à faire... et rien ne lui garantissait que ça marche.

-Homura, viens.

-Pi ?

Homura suivit Red qui s'éloignait de l'arène.

**oooooooooooo**

En passant au Centre pokémon pour y chercher sa bicyclette, Red en profita pour passer un appel à sa mère, tout allait bien à la maison, son père avait beaucoup de travail à Safrania, il ne pouvait pas encore rentrer à la maison. Red en profita pour poser une question assez délicate sur la nature féminine, ce qui valut à Retsu un magnifique éclat de rire. Peu après, Red se dirigea droit sur les galeries de luxe et s'arrêta pile à la boutique de parfum qui lui avait valu d'être banni de l'arène pokémon de Céladopole. Il inspira un bon coup, rangea sa fierté bien profondément dans ses poches et entra, suivit par Homura.

-Rebonjour, dit-il.

-Pika.

Évidemment, les vendeuses se souvenaient de ce « goujat qui ne comprenait rien aux plaisirs des femmes » et le regardaient d'un oeil noir, ce qui n'était pas pour rassurer Red, encore moins pour le convaincre de faire ce qu'il allait faire. Il chercha jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait, du Numéro 105 Rafflesia, faisant partie de la gamme de la marque Mystherbe Numéro 10, c'était le plus vendu. Red en prit une boîte et la posa sur la caisse. Surprise, la vendeuse mit un petit instant avant d'annoncer le prix, qu'il serait très politiquement incorrect de dévoiler. Red paya avec sa carte de dresseur, sa mère venait de faire un virement sur son compte pour avoir les moyens d'acheter cette bouteille.

-Merci beaucoup et bonne journée, souhaita la vendeuse, changeant du tout au tout.

C'était pareil pour les autres membres du personnel. Red espérait que ce soit de bon augure.

Une fois sortit, il poussa un profond soupir et pédala droit vers l'arène pokémon, Homura dans le panier.

-Pika ! S'écria soudain le Pikachu.

-Quoi ?

Homura pointait du doigt une minuscule silhouette qui jaillit soudain sur son chemin, Red freina brusquement tout en tournant le guidon. Sans surprises, Homura et Red se retrouvèrent étendus sur le côté suite à ce brutal freinage mais au moins, la chose qui s'était aventurée sur leur chemin n'avait pas été percuté.

-Aie aie aie... rien de cassé Homura ? Demanda Red en se massant le bas du dos.

-Kaaaa...

Ça voulait dire « si ».

-Oh grands dieux, êtes-vous blessé jeune homme ? Demanda une jeune fille qui marchait vers lui.

Red se tourna et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. La démarche élégante, elle portait un kimono jaune et rouge, elle avait également un serre-tête rouge dans ses cheveux noirs coupés courts. De son visage aux traits délicats on ne pouvait que remarquer ses yeux d'un vert intense. Ne aura de prestance émanait d'elle. Même si elle ne devait avoir qu'un ou deux ans de plus que Red, elle avait une attitude beaucoup plus mature. Elle se pencha pour prendre dans ses bras la petite chose que Red avait failli renverser, il s'agissait d'un pokémon, un pokémon fait de lianes violettes, on aurait dit une boule de spaghettis géante avec des yeux.

« Saquedeneu, pokémon vigne de type Plante ». En le regardant mieux, Red se souvint quand il était petit que son père en possédait un et qu'il avait joué avec, mais quand Shiki avait abandonné sa passion du jour au lendemain, Red ne revit plus ses pokémons. Peut-être les avait-il tous relâchés ?

-Je vous présente mes plus humbles excuses pour le désagrément que mon compagnon vous causâtes tout à l'heure.

-Heu... hein ? Ah oui, pas de problèmes.

-Pika...

-Vous m'en voyez forte aise, sourit-t-elle.

Elle parlait de manière élégante mais de façon traditionnelle, ce qui ne la rendait pas facile à comprendre. Elle avait dû être élevée dans une famille riche et hyper stricte. Red releva sa bicyclette et mit Homura dans le panier.

-Tu m'excuseras mais nous sommes pressés.

-Et où donc vous rendez-vous d'un pas si hâtif ?

-À l'arène de Céladopole ! Cette fois je compte bien obtenir un combat face à la Championne.

-Vraiment ? C'est précisément l'endroit où je me rendais, que les hasards de la vie sont coquasses.

-Heu... oui si tu le dis.

Red n'avait aucune idée de ce que « coquasse » voulait dire mais il crut deviner que ça signifiait « drôle ». Son naturel revint au galop, il s'avança sur sa selle.

-Montes, proposa-t-il. Ça ira plus vite à vélo.

-C'est si gentleman de votre part que je le proposer.

-Et tutoies-moi s'il te plaît, ça fait bizarre d'être vouvoyer.

-Je vais essayer.

Elle s'installa en amazone sur l'arrière de la selle, enlaçant le ventre de Red. Son Saquedeneu était posé sur ses cuisses. Red se mit à pédaler jusqu'à l'arène.

-Tu y vas pour défier la Championne toi aussi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oh oh oh, riait-elle d'un air grandement snob. Aucunement, je me dois d'y être, c'est tout.

Red ne comprit pas sur le moment. Une fois arrivé, la gardienne s'inclina profondément à son approche.

-Bienvenue mademoiselle** Erika.

Red comprit qu'il s'agissait de la fille qui marchait à côté de lui et fit rapidement le lien avec le nom de la Championne. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surpris, Ondine aussi était Championne alors qu'elle était incroyablement jeune, mais quand même voir la vache qui lui avait verrouillé l'accès de son arène par simple caprice en chair et en os, ça secouait. Red n'était plus si sûr de la trouver sympathique. Erika se tourna vers lui et lui sourit malgré les foudres que lançait son compagnon du regard.

-Je crois sentir que tu m'en tiens encore rigueur pour ma petite interdiction, devina-t-elle.

-... bah après tout je suis pas du genre rancunier, avoua Red.

-Voilà qui est sage de ta part. Tu es moins rustre et impoli que j'imaginais.

-Trop aimable, répondit Red en grinçant des dents mais se forçant à sourire.

-Aussi vais-je te donner ta chance.

-C'est vrai ?

Tout à coup, Red se sentait beaucoup mieux, sa colère s'envola aussi rapidement qu'elle n'était arrivée.

-En effet, néanmoins les règles de l'arène diffèrent légèrement de celles des autres.

-A... ah ?

-Viens avec moi.

Erika prit le couloir menant au cœur du bâtiment et l'ouvrit... mais l'arène était une serre géante ! Ou plutôt un parc sous verre, avec un champ fleurit, un gazon bien verre, des arbres et il y avait même une rivière qui coulait paisiblement, traversant le bâtiment d'un bout à l'autre. Aucun gradin à l'horizon, en revanche, il y avait bien quelques dresseurs en plein affrontement avec des jeunes filles qui utilisaient toutes des pokémon Plante. Green et Blue ne devaient pas être loin.

-Pour avoir l'insigne honneur d'affronter mon auguste personne, le challenger se doit de vaincre tous les Testeurs de l'arène.

-Gloups ! Heu... il y en a combien.

-Oh une petite quinzaine tout au plus, sourit Erika.

-Une QUINZAINE ? !

-PIKA !

-Tu as bien entendu. Cependant, étant donné que tu as eu la gentillesse de me conduire jusqu'ici, je veux bien t'accorder une faveur spéciale, un défi. Si tu réussis à capturer le pokémon que je te demande, j'accepterai de t'affronter directement. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Red ne réfléchit pas plus et sauta sur l'occasion qu'Erika lui apportait ouvertement.

-Je suis partant ! Quel pokémon devrais-je capturer ?

-Il s'agit d'une adorable créature qui porte le nom d'Évoli.

-... É-É-É-Évoli ? ! Un Évoli ? ? ? Balbutia Red.

-Cela te poserait-il quelconque problème ? Demanda Erika.

-Non ! Pas du tout, rien de plus facile ! Je te l'apporterai demain.

-Bonne chance à toi.

Red se vantait mais du peu qu'il savait sur lui, Évoli était très rare mais le garçon avait plus d'une corde à son arc. Tout d'abord, se renseigner d'avantage sur la cible pour mieux la capturer. Évoli était un pokémon de type Normal, Goku pourrait le balayer aisément, mais il fallait en savoir plus, pour cela, Red se précipita au Centre pokémon et contacta le Professeur Chen.

-Ah Red ! Cela faisait un petit moment que tu ne m'avais pas donné de tes nouvelles, comment ça se passe ?

-J'ai enregistré les données de 30 pokémons.

-Et d'après les données de ton Pokédex, tu en as découvert 85, c'est très impressionnant. Continue comme cela, tu es sur la bonne voie.

-Merci. Dites, je vous appelle pour avoir de l'aide, et comme vous êtes un vrai expert...

-Héhé, en effet. Eh bien je t'écoute.

-C'est au sujet des Évoli, j'aimerai savoir où est-ce qu'ils vivent d'habitude à l'état sauvage ?

-Aïe, là tu me poses une colle... tu sais Red, les Évoli sont tellement rares et instables qu'on ne peut avoir une idée précise, ils vont de partout, leur ADN leur permet de s'adapter à tout type d'environnement, voilà pourquoi il est impossible de cibler leurs nids.

-Je vois... merci quand même professeur.

-Si j'ai un conseil à te donner, ce serait de t'adresser à un expert d'Évoli.

-Un expert d'Évoli...

Red réfléchit longuement puis finit par sourire.

-Merci Professeur Chen, je connais une personne qui pourra m'aider. Au revoir.

-Je t'en prie fiston.

Red retrouva le numéro de Léo qu'il avait noté à Azuria et composa le numéro.

-Oui ? Demanda Léo.

-Salut, c'est Red.

-Red ? Ah oui ! Eh bien dis-moi, ça fait un moment ! J'ai vu ton match à la télé contre le Major Bob, c'était impressionnant ! Alors ? Comment c'était à bord de l'Océane ?

-Je m'y suis fait une amie. Léo, j'aurai besoin de ton aide.

-Bien sûr, de quoi s'agit-il ?

-Je cherche à en savoir plus sur les Évoli. Par exemple si il y en a qui vivent près des villes.

-Hm... c'est possible, tu sais les Évoli sont partout et nulle part à la fois. Contrairement aux pokémons classiques, ceux-là peuvent vivre aussi bien sur terre que dans la mer, les montagnes ou les déserts. Qu'importe le climat, l'altitude ou les profondeurs, les Évoli sauront toujours faire avec grâce à leur ADN instable. Pourquoi ça ?

-Je cherche à en capturer un.

-Ah, toi aussi tu es fasciné par ces pokémons mystérieux ?

-Heu non... enfin si, il y a de ça, mais c'est surtout pour un défi. Je suis en ce moment même à Céladopole et Erika la Championne acceptes de m'affronter si je parviens à capturer un Évoli.

-Oh je comprends... dis-moi Red, a-t-elle précisé pourquoi lui en particulier ?

-Heu... non... sûrement parce qu'il est mignon et qu'elle en veut un.

-Et serait-il possible qu'elle ait parlé d'un Évoli en particulier ? Ça paraît bizarre de lancer un tel défi alors que ces pokémons sont si rares...

-... tu es en train de me dire qu'elle m'a encore entubée ?

-« Encore » ?

-Heu... je me comprends !

-Je suis plutôt en train de te dire qu'elle sait qu'un Évoli, sauvage ou non, rôde à Céladopole, c'est qu'une hypothèse mais que tu sois le seul à qui elle lance ce défi... je sais pas, je trouve ça louche.

-Tu crois ?

-Écoute, je vais bricoler un peu puis j'arrive demain à la première heure, ok ?

-Quoi ? Tu vas te déplacer jusqu'à Céladopole ?

-Ha ha ha ne t'en fait pas, ça me chamboule pas, je n'ai rien à faire en ce moment et c'est excitant !

-Bon ok, alors à demain.

Red envoya le parfum à l'intention de sa mère grâce à la machine téléportant les objets, de la même technologie de celle qui téléportait les pokéball. Le Centre pokémon de Céladopole était bien plus grand que ceux d'Argenta ou de Carmin-sur-Mer, sûrement parce que c'était une très grande ville et que de nombreux dresseurs y venaient pour défier Erika, mais d'après ce qu'il comprit en écoutant discrètement une conversation, c'était aussi juste pour l'apercevoir. Erika semblait avoir un franc succès auprès de la gente masculine. Beauté, grâce, élégance, richesse, intelligente, un brin capricieuse avec un sourire qui avait le don de faire frissonner Red, que pouvait-il se cacher derrière ?

Le lendemain, Léo débarqua au Centre pokémon vers neuf heures, ce qui surprit Red.

-Mais... comment as-tu fait ? Demanda-t-il. T'as pris un jet ?

-Non, j'ai juste utilisé un pokémon volant. Je te propose une petite promenade dans le parc, on y sera plus tranquille.

Red remarqua qu'il portait un gros sac à dos. Il le suivit jusqu'au parc verdoyant et magnifique de Céladopole, quelques adultes passaient devant eux, faisant leur jogging matinal. Léo posa une serviette sur la pelouse humide et s'y installa en tailleur. Il sortit de son sac un ordinateur portable, l'alluma et se mit à pianoter dessus. Red regardait l'écran par-dessus son épaule, curieux tandis qu'Homura se promenait non loin dans l'herbe.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda le jeune dresseur à son ami.

-Je me connecte à un système satellite qui couvre toute la zone de Kanto. C'est fait ! Maintenant je vais avoir besoin de ton Pokédex.

-Mon Pokédex ? Heu si tu veux.

Red le sortit de sa poche et lui tendit, encore plus curieux. Léo connecta l'appareil à son ordinateur et pianota à toute vitesse. Un sourire victorieux s'afficha sur ses lèvres.

-Hourra !

-Quoi ? Quoi ? Demanda Red.

-Ça marche ! Je suis un génie ! Annonça-t-il fièrement en montrant l'écran.

Ce dernier montrait une carte de Kanto avec des points rouges qui clignotaient à quelques endroits disséminés sur la carte.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces points qui clignotent ?

-Ils indiquent la présence de Bulbizarre sauvages dans Kanto ! Je me suis servi des informations qu'il y avait sur ton Pokédex pour lancer une recherche satellite et comme tu peux le voir, ça fonctionne ! Je transfert le programme dans ton Pokédex, un instant... voilà !

Léo déconnecta le Pokédex et le tendit à Red, ce dernier l'ouvrit mais ne vit rien de changer dans la liste.

-Heu... qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Va dans un pokémon rencontré.

Red sélectionna Bulbizarre qui était le premier sur la liste, en plus des menus « Description » où Red avait accès aux informations encore incomplètes su pokémon et « Cri » qui indiquait sa façon de parler, il y avait à présent le mot « Zone ». Red sélectionna ce menu, le petit écran du Pokédex afficha à présent une carte de Kanto avec sa localisation et des points clignotants disséminés, comme sur l'écran de Léo. À mesure que les secondes défilaient, d'autres points apparaissaient sur l'écran. Red comprit alors, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux et pourtant Léo avait créé en combinant le satellite et les données du Pokédex un système de repérage satellite de Pokémon !

-WAAA ! C'est vrai, tu es un génie génialement génialissime ! S'exclama Red.

-Héhé ! Et tu peux être sûr qu'ils sont tous sauvages. Quand un pokémon est capturé, il a une sorte de marque invisible que la pokéball lui transmet. Mais assez palabrés ! Va sur Évoli.

Red s'empressa de le faire et appuya sur « Zone ». Un point clignotait près de son avatar, la preuve était faite, il y avait bien un Évoli sauvage qui traînait en ville !

-C'est parfait, il ne nous reste plus qu'à le trouver. Homura, reviens !

Le Pikachu descendit de son arbre et rejoignit son dresseur.

-Pika ?

-Un Évoli se trouve ici, il ne nous reste plus qu'à découvrir où il est et à le capturer.

Homura sourit et brandit son petit poing pour montrer qu'il était prêt. Exceptionnellement, Red avait stocké Kanon dans le PC pour laisser une place de libre dans son équipe, afin de pouvoir garder l'Évoli sur lui. Néanmoins, il restait un problème de taille, l'immensité de Céladopole !

Deux heures durant, Red et Léo fouillèrent la ville sans trouver le pokémon marron. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Ils interrogèrent quelques passants mais aucun ne se souvint d'avoir vu un Évoli se promener dans la ville. Ils finirent par retourner dans le parc.

-Kaaa...

-Toujours rien... soupira Red.

-Ne nous... affolons pas... reprenons... d'abord... notre souffle, haletait Léo.

Red s'assit sur un banc et réfléchit. Un pokémon sauvage dans une ville, il n'allait évidemment pas se montrer en plein jour et même si c'était le cas, il se ferait très discret quand on savait quelle était l'affluence massive des dresseurs pokémons ici... mais aussi adaptable qu'il pouvait l'être, Évoli restait un être vivant et les êtres vivants ne pouvaient se passer de... TILT !

-J'ai une idée ! S'exclama Red en saisissant son sac.

Un instant plus tard, Red, Homura et Léo se retrouvèrent accroupis derrière un bosquet à fixer une poignée de croquettes pokémons disposées sur le gazon.

-... heu... ce n'est pas un peu... simpliste comme plan ?

-Est-ce qu'une personne qui ne s'y connait pas en matière de dressage aurait une meilleure idée ? Demanda Red en fixant Léo.

-Tu marques un point... mais les Évoli sont sacrément intelligents, il pourrait sentir le piège.

-Quand tu as l'estomac vide, je pense que ton intelligence est vite dépassée par le besoin de manger.

Et ils attendirent, Léo demeurait quand même sceptique, de plus la position dans laquelle il était, lui qui était si peu habitué à sortir dehors, assez inconfortable. Red n'en avait cure, il restait concentré sur son objectif, il était prêt à attendre autant qu'il le faudrait, son envie de posséder un Évoli avait depuis longtemps dépassé celle de défier Erika.

Soudain, une silhouette se jeta sur les croquettes, Red bondit hors de sa cachette armé de la pokéball de Goku quand... il s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un Smogogo.

-Smogogo ! Smogogo revient ici !

Red se tourna vers le sentier où une petite fille accourait vers le pokémon qui se goinfrait.

-Allez Smogogo, on rentre à la maison !

La plus grosse tête de Smogogo l'ignorait et l'autre lui tira la langue. La petite ne devait pas avoir assez de badges pour se faire obéir, elle le rappela dans sa pokéball et prit la direction de sa maison, c'était un échec. Néanmoins Red renouvela l'expérience.

-Et si ça attire encore un pokémon apprivoisé ? Demanda Léo.

-Nous verrons bien, répondit Red en se réinstallant.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Léo alla pour se redresser afin de se rendre aux toilettes quand Red saisit son épaule et le plaqua brusquement par terre.

-Aie ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te...

-Chut !

Red lui couvrit la bouche d'une main et indiqua devant le bosquet du doigt. Léo n'en revenait pas. Un petit animal brun avec de longues oreilles arriva sur le tas de croquettes, ce plan loufoque avait marché !

Évoli regarda prudemment autour de lui, les deux garçons se firent d'autant plus discrets, Homura était plaqué sur la branche d'un arbre, ne remuant pas le moindre poil mais prêt à sauter sur le pokémon sauvage. Une fois rassuré, ce dernier pencha la tête et se mit à manger.

_Red doit vraiment être né sous une bonne étoile ! Avec un plan sans queue ni tête, et au bout d'une heure, l'Évoli sauvage arrive comme une fleur !_

-En avant Goku ! Poing-Karaté !

Le Colossinge de Red surgit de sa pokéball et se lança directement à l'assaut, poing en avant.

Évoli s'était déjà braqué quand Red avait surgit de son buisson et évita de peu l'attaque du pokémon blanc. Il fonça à grande vitesse sur Goku et lui donna un coup de boule en plein visage, mais il en fallait beaucoup plus pour ébranler le puissant pokémon Combat. Évoli était fait !

-Tu le tiens maintenant ! Frappe Atlas !

Le Colossinge saisit Évoli et sauta haut dans le ciel pour ainsi plaquer son adversaire au sol et causer de lourds dommages, mais tout à coup, en plein vol, Goku lâcha Évoli et tomba au sol, il vibrait.

-Goku ! Que s'est-il passé ?

La réponse arriva en même temps qu'Évoli se réceptionnait sur ses pattes. Il était à présent recouvert d'une fourrure jaune dont les poils étaient hérissés.

-Évoli a évolué ! S'exclama Red. Ça alors !

-Voltali ! Rugit-il.

-Il est devenu un Voltali ! Méfies-toi, ils sont très rapides et très agressifs ! Prévint Léo.

-Comme tous les pokémons Electrik, dit Red.

-Pika ! Se plaignit Homura, toujours dans son arbre.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, Évoli ou Voltali, je te jure que je t'aurais ! Goku, reviens. Ichigo, à l'attaque !

L'Osselait de Red surgit de sa pokéball en faisant tourner son os dans sa main.

-Les attaques Electrik sont inefficaces contre les attaques Sol. Ichigo, Coud'boue !

Ichigo saisit son os des deux mains et frappa le sol avec, projetant sur Voltali une vague de boue. Red pensa une fois de plus que c'était gagné quand tout à coup, la vague de boue fut repoussée par une trompe d'eau qui renversa Ichigo et mouilla Red au passage.

-Ahh ! C'est quoi ça ? ! Les Voltali ne sont pas censés...

Red ne finit pas sa phrase, trop ébahi de voir un Aquali apparut comme par enchantement à la place du Voltali.

-Non mais je rêve ! S'exclama Léo. Les Évoli n'évoluent qu'une fois !

Red ne perdit pas courage et lança une nouvelle pokéball après avoir rappelé Ichigo.

-Claire, en avant ! Ligote-le !

La Boustiflor de Red apparut devant lui et lançait ses lianes à l'assaut pour emprisonner le pokémon Eau quand soudain, les lianes prirent feu ! Aquali avait laissé la place à Pyroli. Ce dernier cracha une boule de feu qui blessa grièvement Claire. Red la rappela.

-Je m'en doutais. Cet Évoli n'est pas naturel, il peut prendre ses trois formes d'évolution à volonté.

-Mais c'est scientifiquement impossible ! Contra Léo.

-Il faut croire que celui qui a retouché Évoli a voulu que si...

-Mais qui aurait pu faire une chose pareille ?

-Erika...

Les Pyroli étaient naturellement doux et gentils mais le regard de celui en face de Red était empli de haine et d'agressivité, c'était le même point commun entre toutes les transformations d'Évoli. Red comprit qu'il avait dû vivre des moments très difficiles au contact d'humains, à tel point qu'il ne voulait plus faire confiance à quelque humain que ce soit. L'attaquer n'arrangera pas les choses, Red le savait et il n'en avait d'ailleurs pas la moindre envie mais de toute façon, il le fallait. C'était le seul moyen, car il ne se laissera jamais capturer.

-Homura, Tonnerre !

Le Pikachu surgit de son arbre et foudroya de toutes ses forces Pyroli. Ce dernier se transforma en Voltali, il absorba ainsi l'attaque électrique. Désormais les attaques spéciales d'Homura seront inefficaces.

-Vive-attaque !

Les deux pokémon devinrent deux éclairs jaunes avant de se heurter l'un l'autre à pleine vitesse. Ils se repoussèrent mutuellement mais repartirent à l'assaut. Ce combat était d'une grande intensité, Voltali était aussi rapide qu'Homura, certains experts, dont Léo, affirmaient même qu'il était le pokémon le plus rapide de tous ! Mais Homura et Red n'abandonnaient pas.

-Homura, Reflet !

Homura se divisa en trois Pikachu identiques. Guère impressionné, Voltali remua les oreilles pour repérer le bon. Il fondit en un éclair jaune sur le vrai et le renversa d'un solide coup d'épaule.

-Il faut changer de tactique ! Conseilla vivement Léo.

Mais il se tut quand il vit le regard de Red concentré, ancré dans le combat. Il était comme en transe, Léo pouvait presque sentir l'esprit de son ami habiter Homura. Les deux formaient vraiment un excellent duo mais ça risquait de ne pas suffire à deux contre quatre. Léo s'aperçut aussi que son ami fouillait son sac d'une main sans détourner le regard du combat.

-Homura, maintenant !

Red sortit sa main de son sac et lança à Homura une boule de verre jaune. Le Pikachu s'en empara entre ses deux pattes avant. Des arcs électriques se mirent à danser dans les cercles rouges de ses joues et dans la balle. La Balle de lumière avait l'extraordinaire pouvoir de doubler la puissance électrique des Pikachu. Mais Homura savait convertir cette immense puissance en vitesse pure.

-Li ? ! Se méfia Voltali.

-Souplesse !

À ce stade, le nom qui aurait le mieux convenu à Homura était Sonic, car le petit pokémon jaune dans un bruit d'éclatement franchit le mur du son, il se retrouva à déraper sur la pelouse à l'autre bout du parc alors que Voltali prit un coup de queue en plein passage du Pikachu, ce qui l'expédia violemment contre un arbre. Homura revint en un éclair pour lui asséner un coup de boule en plein visage. Après le choc de l'attaque, Voltali perdit connaissance et redevint un Évoli, sans doute le signe qu'il était à bout de force, Red saisit sa chance et lança une pokéball vide dessus. Si il était bel et bien sauvage, il le tenait. La balle absorba le pokémon et remua durant une... deux... trois secondes et puis... la balle s'immobilisa.

Red saisit sans un mot la pokéball et la regarda longuement. Il était très heureux d'avoir un Évoli mais il devait garder la tête froide, il avait maintenant des comptes à régler.

De retour au Centre pokémon, Red lança la balle d'Évoli à Léo pendant qu'il se précipitait sur la console d'un téléporteur pour y récupérer Sasuke son Roucoups et Orihime sa Papilusion en échange de Goku et d'Ichigo.

-R-Red !

Red se tourna vivement vers Léo. Ce dernier était à quelques centimètres du sol, emprisonné par des lianes reliées à un Saquedeneu. Erika se tenait non loin, la balle d'Évoli dans sa main.

-Des félicitations et des remerciements semblent être de mises, Red Hikari. Grâce à toi, j'ai enfin récupéré E.

-Rends-moi Évoli tout de suite !

-J'en suis terriblement navrée mais c'est impossible, c'est mon plus précieux cobaye, je ne puis point m'en séparer.

-Alors je vais te le reprendre de force !

-Pikaa ! Rugit Homura aux pieds de son dresseur.

-Je-je vous en prie, pas de duel à l'intérieur du centre ! Intervint l'infirmière.

-C'est un duel que tu souhaitais n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien je puis bien te l'accorder.

Erika se rua dehors, accompagnée par son Saquedeneu qui suspendait toujours Léo dans ses lianes, ce dernier se débattait, en proie à la panique. Red et Homura les poursuivirent jusqu'à ce qu'Erika s'arrête en plein milieu de la rue.

-Saquedeneu, tu peux lâcher.

Le pokémon Plante obéit, Léo tomba sur les fesses une seconde plus tard.

-Aïe !

-Si je puis te prodiguer un conseil, ce serait de t'éloigner, demanda aimablement Erika. Alors, il me semble que j'ai trois pokémons sur moi, cela fait donc du deux contre un à chaque round, du moins en théorie, ajouta-t-elle d'un sourire sombre.

-Je me bats toujours en un contre un ! Je n'en utiliserai que trois aussi ! Orihime !

La Papilusion sortit de sa balle et se lança à l'attaque. Elle dominait Saquedeneu en termes de hauteur et diffusait sa poudre Toxik sur le pokémon Plante. Les attaques de type Poison faisaient des ravages chez eux.

-Cyclone !

Orihime battit des ailes le plus vite possible, créant un courant d'air époustouflant, mais Saquedeneu restait solidement ancré au sol.

-Saquedeneu, Giga-sangsue !

Orihime fut entourée d'une aura verte qui se transféra à Saquedeneu, apparemment c'était une version plus puissante de Vol-vie, mais les Papilusion étaient du type Insecte, les dégâts qu'ils doivent subir sur ce genre d'attaque Plante sont grandement diminués. Erika cherchait-elle à évaluer Orihime ?

Malgré le poison qui rongeait ses forces, Saquedeneu était habile et agile, de son corps jaillissait des lianes de façon imprévisible, Orihime devait faire appel à son habilité à voler pour ne pas se faire piéger.

-Encore une fois, Giga-sangsue !

Quelque chose clochait, Saquedeneu ne semblait pas si affecté par le poison et les attaques aériennes et Erika répétait sans cesse les mêmes actions, elle tentait de saisir Orihime tout en lui pompant son énergie. Red eut la bonne idée de sortir son Pokédex et constata que, malgré le poison, Saquedeneu avait son énergie pleine ! Comment faisait-il ? ! Une chose était sûre, si le match continuait à traîner en longueur, c'est Orihime qui sera K.O. à la fin du round.

-Fais-le bouger de force avec Choc mental !

Par son attaque psychique, Orihime souleva Saquedeneu d'un demi-mètre, c'est là que Red aperçut des racines sous le corps du pokémon Plante.

-Racines ! C'est une technique Plante qui restaure les points de vie !

-Il t'en aura fallu du temps pour t'en rendre compte, peut être n'es-tu point si bon dresseur que tu te plais à prétendre, railla-t-elle d'un rire hautain. Quoiqu'il en soit tu n'auras jamais le niveau pour maîtriser E. Cette expérience génétiquement modifiée est bien trop instable pour un dresseur simplet comme toi. De plus, je refuse de m'en séparer.

-E... voilà tout ce qu'il est pour toi ? Une lettre ? Un prototype de pokémon parfait ? ! Tes méthodes ne valent pas mieux que celles de la Team Rocket !

-Merci. Mais vois-tu, il est encore loin d'être parfait. Utiliser ses pouvoirs de transformation de lui-même a un gros défaut, cela draine énormément de ses forces et tel qu'il est en cet instant, il ne lui en reste plus beaucoup, je le vois dans cette balle, il est si faible, il se tord de douleur.

-Espèce de ! Orihime, Charge !

Après avoir plaqué Saquedeneu au sol par la pensée, Orihime chargea la tête en avant, mais Erika réagit aussitôt.

-Tu manques cruellement de sang-froid, tu t'es jeté dans la gueule du loup, Ligotage !

Orihime asséna un coup de boule à pleine vitesse sur Saquedeneu mais de ce dernier jaillirent ses innombrables lianes violettes constituant son corps et le ligotèrent solidement puis la plaqua au sol. Le pokémon Plante ne perdit pas un instant pour sauter pieds joints sur le papillon et le piétiner.

-Lilu ! Gémit Orihime.

-Orihime, courage ! Choc mental !

La Papilusion était en mauvaise posture et ne réussit qu'à lancer très partiellement son attaque qui ne fit que légèrement broncher Saquedeneu qui resserra l'étreinte de ses lianes tout en continuant à la piétiner.

-Mais... les attaques Psy ont toujours marchées sur les pokémon Plante.

-Simplement parce que de nombreux pokémons sont également de type Poison, Chetiflor, Mystherbe, Bulbizarre et toutes leurs évolutions, ce qui explique leur faiblesse face aux attaques psychiques, mais Saquedeneu est uniquement de type Plante.

Il fallait réagir au plus vite par une attaque Insecte. Orihime agitait difficilement ses ailes ligotées, elles diffusaient une mystérieuse poudre argentée. Red pointa son Pokédex sur elle et vit le nom d'une nouvelle attaque.

-Orihime, Sécrétion !

De la bouche fine de la Papilusion sortit un filet de bave en plein dans les yeux globuleux de son adversaire qui en fut aveuglé et desserra son emprise.

-Maintenant dégage le avec Choc mental !

-Saquedeneu, Giga-sangsue !

Saquedeneu obéit à son dresseur tout en se nettoyant les yeux avec ses lianes près de son visage et pompa encore l'énergie d'Orihime tout en se faisant renverser. La Papilusion prit son envol, affaiblie, son vol était moins sûr.

-Courage Orihime, c'est bientôt finit ! Vent argenté !

-Lilu !

-Saquedeneu, Construction !

Orihime rassembla ses dernières forces pour battre frénétiquement des ailes qui diffusèrent un souffle parsemé d'une poudre argentée nocive pour les plantes, son adversaire reçut l'attaque de plein fouet, mais avant qu'il ne s'écroule, des lianes violettes jaillirent du sol et giflèrent Orihime. Red était impressionné, quel que soit la situation, Erika gardait son répondant. Il s'en était fallu de peu avant qu'Orihime finisse K.O. Red s'empressa de la rappeler. Erika fit de même avec son pokémon définitivement vaincu.

-Tu as eu beaucoup de chance, mais ton niveau laisse franchement à désirer. Tu avais l'avantage du type mais tu n'en as profité qu'au dernier moment.

-Ton pokémon avait assurément plus d'expérience ! Je n'allais pas me jeter dessus ! S'écria Red.

-Observer un adversaire est une chose, passer enfin à l'action, c'en est une autre. Tu es beaucoup trop hésitant, tes actions sont maladroites, tu n'as définitivement pas le niveau pour dresser E.

-Je vais faire taire ta langue de Sévipère définitivement ! Sasuke !

Le fier Roucoups de Red prit son envol en sortant de sa pokéball.

-Tiens donc, un Roucoups. Tu vas encore nous offrir une splendide prestation d'incompétence ? Railla Erika.

Erika l'énervait de plus en plus, il était à deux doigts de lancer Sasuke sur elle pour lui dérober Évoli, mais il se retint de justesse, c'était sûrement ce qu'elle voulait, qu'il perde son sang-froid.

-Homura ?

-Ka ?

Red s'agenouilla auprès de son Pikachu et lui tendit la main.

-Envoies-moi une bonne décharge.

-Pi ? !

-Fais ce que je te dis !

-... ka.

Homura posa sa patte sur la main de son dresseur et lui envoya une légère décharge électrique qui le fit se redresser vivement.

-Huaaaa ! ... ouf ! Plus efficace qu'une gifle, ok on est de retour !

-Pika !

-Rou !

-Quelle étrange façon de se motiver, tu es un phénomène, bon pour les vulgaires foires aux petits villages lointains perdus dans les montagnes profondes.

Red lui sourit, sûr de lui en réponse à cette provocation.

-Économise ta salive, princesse. Tu en auras besoin quand le match sera fini. Eh bien ? J'attends ton prochain pokémon.

-C'est proposé si gentiment. À toi Empiflor.

Une immense plante carnivore jaune se libéra de la pokéball d'Erika. Un vrai pokémon digne d'un Champion d'arène.

« Empiflor, pokémon sarracenia de type Plante/Poison, évolution finale de Chetiflor ».

-Sasuke, souffle-le avec Cyclone !

-Empiflor, Racines ! Ancres-toi au sol !

Les puissants battements d'aile de Sasuke ne réussirent pas plus à ébranler le pokémon que le Cyclone de Papilusion sur Saquedeneu.

-J'ai comme une impression de déjà-vu, railla Erika. Giga-sangsue !

_Elle veut encore m'attirer dans un cycle sans fin, mais ça ne marchera pas une deuxième fois, c'est à moi de prendre l'initiative et le match en main._

-Sasuke, Vive-attaque !

-Para-spore.

Empiflor s'entoura d'un rideau de spores jaunâtres, Sasuke surgit et traversa son adversaire en un éclair, néanmoins son passage le recouvrit de poussière paralysante, ses ailes s'engourdirent, il perdait de son habilité à voler. Néanmoins, Sasuke revint auprès de son dresseur et déposa la pokéball qu'il avait volé à Erika dans la main de Red.

-Belle vitesse, concéda Erika qui ne semblait nullement surprise de s'être fait avoir. Mais ce risque inconsidéré t'as encore fait perdre l'avantage.

Red n'en revenait pas, malgré son aversion pour la Championne, il ne pouvait qu'admirer son incroyable sang-froid et sa répartie. Red avait réussi plus d'une fois à surprendre les autres Champions grâce à son audace, sa détermination et son sens de l'improvisation mais Erika semblait imperturbable. Pierre misait tout sur la force et l'endurance, Ondine possédait une grande habilité, le Major Bob se concentrait sur la vitesse phénoménale de ses pokémons, Erika n'était rien de tout ça, elle avait un grand sens de la stratégie et piégeait ses adversaires avec une facilité déconcertante. Et quand on prenait le risque de briser le piège qu'elle tendait, elle enchainait en frappant encore plus fort.

-Mais j'ai récupéré Évoli, répliqua Red. Alors ça en valait la peine ! Sasuke, Tornade !

Le Roucoups, malgré l'état de ses ailes s'envola au-dessus d'Empiflor et battit puissamment des ailes, générant un violent courant d'air qui se changea en tornade qui s'abattit sur Empiflor. Ce dernier, solidement ancré dans le sol grâce à ses racines ne fut pas soufflé. Erika leva le bras devant son visage pour se protéger de la bourrasque et haussa la voix pour être entendue par son pokémon.

-Zénith !

-Sasuke, continue, Tornade !

Il fallait enchaîner immédiatement, la technique Racines permettait aux pokémons Plante de se régénérer en se nourrissant de l'énergie sous terre. Il fallait le mettre K.O. en le harcelant d'attaques aériennes, là où Sasuke ne pourra être touché par les poudres ou les lianes. Toutefois, Red était tellement concentré sur le combat qu'il ne s'aperçut que bien tard les puissantes rayons du soleil, l'astre brillait intensément.

-Lance-soleil !

Un rayon lumineux doré jaillit de la gueule d'Empiflor et frappa Sasuke de plein fouet. Ce dernier, désarçonné, s'écrasa au sol. Red le rappela.

-Il ne te reste qu'un pokémon en pleine forme. À moins que tu ne veuilles lancer ton Papilusion contre moi, je te suggérerai un pokémon de type Feu. Tu pourrais par exemple utiliser les pouvoirs de E.

-Comment ? Les pouvoirs d'Évoli ?

-Parmi ses évolutions, il y a Pyroli, le redoutable pokémon de Feu.

Erika n'avait pas tort. Red secoua la tête, il était en train de se faire à nouveau embobiner. C'était vraiment pervers comme une parole semblant hasardeuse pouvait être aussi insidieuse. Cette Erika savait manipulait les autres, ce qui la rendait encore plus dangereuse.

-Maï !

La Reptincel de Red apparut sur le terrain en grande forme. Erika ne manqua pas de l'analyser du regard.

-Flammèche !

Maï lança une boule de feu qui s'écrasa directement sur Empiflor, dont la feuille géante au sommet de sa bouche prit feu et à cause du son propre Zénith, l'attaque Feu était devenu dévastatrice. Red ne comptait pas laisser Erika respirer.

-Griffe acier !

Maï se jeta à l'assaut, toutes griffes dehors.

-Poudre toxique.

-Maï, fonce la queue devant ta gueule !

La Reptincel obéit tout en sautant sur Empiflor et trancha vivement son adversaire. Pour brûler, une flamme consommait de l'oxygène et celle à l'extrémité de la queue de Maï faisait s'évaporer les vapeurs toxiques de la poudre d'Empiflor, ainsi en la gardant près de son museau, elle évitait d'en inhaler et de se retrouver empoisonnée. De plus sa puissance augmentait à chaque nouveau coup de griffe.

-Coupe !

L'une des feuilles géantes d'Empiflor fendit l'air et trancha Maï en diagonale au niveau du visage, mais celle-ci s'accrocha et resta près de son adversaire.

_Zénith va bientôt prendre fin, il faut en finir maintenant._

-Flammèche !

Maï lança son attaque à bout portant, ce qui acheva d'enflammer le pokémon plante qui finit carbonisé et à terre. Red avait pris l'avantage, du moins un léger avantage. C'était maintenant au dernier pokémon d'Erika d'apparaître, sûrement le plus puissant dont elle disposait.

L'attention de Red fut détournée par Maï, elle se comportait bizarrement. Ses pattes étaient posées sur ses yeux.

-Hey Maï ! Ça ne va pas ?

Red se précipita à ses côtés, bien qu'elle secouait la tête pour affirmait que tout allait bien. Les craintes de son dresseur se confirmèrent lorsqu'il la força à enlever ses pattes, la coupure d'Empiflor avait laissé une blessure qui barrait ses yeux ! Red sentit une grande angoisse monter en lui et puis, en se tournant vers Erika, une poussée de rage.

-Espèce de tarée ! Tu as voulu la rendre aveugle !

-Viser les points faibles de son adversaire n'est pas contraire au règlement officiel de la Ligue pokémon, précisa Erika, non sans un sourire sombre.

-Tu n'es pas fair-play ! C'est de l'antijeu !

-Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, c'est toi qui lui a ordonné de foncer tête baisser au lieu de tout simplement m'attaquer à distance, c'est ce qu'un bon dresseur aurait fait mais évidemment, tu fais partie de la catégorie des mauvais.

-Pi ! Grogna Homura.

-...

Red déchira une de ses manches et en fit un bandage qu'il enroula autour du visage de Maï et serra bien fort.

-Reposes tes yeux un moment, lui dit Red en la rappelant dans sa pokéball. Homura.

-Pi ?

Red tendit la main à son pokémon. Ce dernier comprit et l'électrocuta à un niveau plus élevé que la première fois.

-HAAAAAAA ! Hnn...

Red reprit son souffle, vibrant de tout son corps, c'était à peine si il pouvait tenir debout.

-Red, arrêtes de t'infliger ça ! La décharge électrique des Raichu peuvent provoquer dans 50% des cas un arrêt cardiaque ! Protesta Léo.

-Je n'ai pas Kanon sur moi pour me rafraîchir les idées, mais c'est d'autant plus efficace, répondit Red en redressant la tête. Allez, reprenons.

Léo sursauta. Le visage de Red avait changé, son regard de feu était plus profond, ses yeux semblaient avoir rétrécit, ses traits étaient durcis, il semblait calme, ça ne ressemblait pas au Red que Léo connaissait, celui qui livrait des duels pour s'amuser et approfondir ses liens semblait avoir disparu pour laisser place à un autre dresseur.

Red fit sortir Orihime de sa pokéball et utilisa un spray de super potion pour la remettre en état. Erika libéra son dernier pokémon, il s'agissait d'un Ortide, le même que celui de Blue mais celui-ci devait être d'un tout autre niveau.

-Oh bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que ça sent fort ! Se plaignit Léo en se bouchant le nez.

-Orihime, Vent argenté !

Tel une tempête de grêle, les battements d'ailes frénétiques d'Orihime firent s'abattre une pluie de grêlons blancs argentés.

-Ortide, Tranch'herbe.

À son tour, Ortide déclencha une attaque de masse mais au lieu de grêlons, c'était des feuilles tranchantes qui bloquèrent l'attaque d'Orihime.

-Cyclone !

Cette fois-ci, Orihime déclencha une tempête de vent qui repoussa violemment Ortide mais cette dernière se redressa.

-Reflet.

Ortide se divisa en quatre pokémons Plante qui encerclèrent Orihime. Red les observèrent attentivement mais ne put reconnaître le vrai des faux. Les Ortide ouvrirent grandes leur bouche baveuse.

-Acide.

Les quatre Ortide lancèrent simultanément leur attaque venimeuse, un liquide gluant et verdâtre qui atteint les ailes d'Orihime de plein fouet.

-Lilu !

-Danse-fleur !

Les quatre Ortide bondirent sur Orihime qui perdait de l'altitude, les bourgeons au sommet de leur tête éclatèrent en une nuée de pétales de fleur qui dansèrent autour de son corps et cogna la Papilusion de la tête avec une puissance si décuplée et si hallucinante qu'elle s'écrasa au sol et y dérapa sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'arrêter.

-Li... lu...

-Giga-sangsue.

Orihime fut entourée d'une aura verte avant de définitivement sombrer dans l'inconscience. Red la rappela. C'est maintenant que tout se jouait, c'était la dernière manche, car le jeune dresseur ne comptait pas revenir sur sa promesse de se battre à trois contre trois. Il saisit la pokéball de Maï, la regarda longuement avant de baisser sa casquette jusqu'au niveau des yeux. Puis il libéra son dernier pokémon.

-Pika ! Pikapi ! Encouragea Homura.

-T-tu crois qu'il peut gagner ? Il ne lui reste quand même qu'un pokémon gravement blessé aux yeux, lui dit Léo. Moi à sa place je m'enfuirai en courant.

Homura grogna et fit jaillit des étincelles de ses joues en se cabrant vers Léo, prêt à lui sauter dessus.

-Heu... allez Red ! Tu en viens à bout, courage ! Fight ! Fight !

-Tu y vois quelque chose avec la visière de ta casquette baissée à ce point ? Railla Erika. Ou peut-être ne supporterais-tu pas de voir la défaite de ton pokémon estropié ? Ce serait normal, ceci dit. Un amateur verrait qu'un Reptincel ne possédant que Flammèche et de surcroit aveugle ne gagnerait même pas face à un Chenipan.

-En effet, répondit Red. Je ne vois que dalle. Maï, Brouillard !

La Reptincel obéit en crachant un nuage noir et opaque qui engloutit rapidement tout l'espace de combat, c'était bien insuffisant pour dérouter Erika.

-Giga-sangsue.

-Or ortide...

Erika comprit ce que son pokémon lui disait, apparemment la Reptincel adverse avait esquivé son attaque, ce qui était impossible à moins de se trouver suffisamment loin ou... d'être sous terre.

_Il a voulu m'aveugler pour ensuite m'attaquer à répétition par des attaques souterraines, bien pensé, sous terre son pokémon n'a pas besoin de voir pour sentir le poids d'Ortide, seulement Red Hikari, tu as déjà utilisé ce coup contre le Champion de Carmin-sur-mer._

-Tunnel !

Erika était déjà prête et réagit vivement.

-Danse-fleur.

Ortide était aussi réactive que son dresseur, elle encaissa le coup porté par Maï mais répliqua aussitôt avec sa terrible attaque physique qui atteint son adversaire de plein fouet. Erika l'entendit même heurter le sol et se relever, avec des griffes pareilles aux pattes, ce n'était pas si surprenant. De plus, depuis le moment où il était réapparut, la flamme à l'extrémité de sa queue brillait avec plus d'intensité qu'un phare en pleine nuit.

-Frénésie !

Voilà bien une signature de ce qu'était les Reptincel, des prédateurs qui aimaient par-dessus tous se battre. Ceux qui étaient sauvages vivaient le plus généralement dans les montagnes escarpées, à la recherche de puissants congénères ou d'autres pokémons plus redoutables encore, comme les légendaires Dragon. Les défaites ne font que les rendre plus fort et continuent avec obstination à défier leurs vainqueurs. Malheureusement pour celui-ci et pour son dresseur, Ortide était d'un tout autre niveau et l'endurance de Maï succombera avant même que sa puissance ait augmenté de nouveau.

-Danse-fleur.

Une nouvelle fois, un bruit sourd et violent d'un corps tombant au sol. Néanmoins, Erika détecta une anomalie. La lumière émise par la flamme du Reptincel n'avait pas bougé. Elle comprit en un éclair, une ruse ! Mais il était trop tard.

-Tunnel !

Maï jaillit du sol en plein sur Ortide qui se relevait après avoir trébuché. L'attaque Frénésie avait poussé Erika a considéré que Maï était resté en surface et, sans se méfier à cause de la flamme que la Reptincel avait laissé derrière elle, la Championne s'est jetée dans la gueule du loup. Apparemment le dresseur et son pokémon savaient coordonner ce genre d'attaque sans échanger une parole.

-Flammèche !

-Tranch'herbe !

Avant qu'Ortide ne puisse contre-attaquer, elle se retrouva brûlée à bout portant par les flammes de Maï.

C'était maintenant Red qui manipulait Erika. Tant que le Brouillard sera actif, elle n'aura aucune chance de savoir si Maï se trouvait sur ou sous le sol. Elle pouvait toujours utiliser Giga-sangsue, ça ne changerait rien, ce serait même pire car Maï gagnerait plus de puissance avec Frénésie. Il ne restait qu'une seule solution.

-Ortide, Zénith !

Les rayons du soleil percèrent la fumée noire de l'espace de combat. Maï se tenait debout, les yeux toujours bandés. Elle était affaiblie par les coups d'Ortide mais restait fièrement debout comme le feraient tous ceux de sa race. À partir de maintenant, les attaques Feu seront renforcées mais Erika avait une parade.

-Reflet.

Elle avait repris son ton calme. Elle devait bien avouer à elle-même qu'elle fut stressée de perdre le contrôle du match mais cette fois-ci elle l'avait en main de manière définitive. Elle se tourna vers Red.

Le challengeur semblait s'être figé, se tenant aussi droit que son pokémon, sa casquette obstruant toujours ses yeux. Apparemment, il comptait attendre l'attaque d'Erika pour contre-attaquer sèchement avec une attaque de flammes d'où... d'où le déclenchement de Zénith ! Red avait prévu la parade qu'utiliserait Erika, elle en était convaincue, une fois de plus elle avait fait ce qu'il avait voulu qu'elle fasse. Néanmoins le rapport de force n'avait pas changé. Ça sera la dernière attaque.

Léo s'était accroupit auprès d'Homura et se serraient l'un l'autre sous l'incroyable tension que ce match suscitait, ils en tremblaient.

-Ortide, Danse-fleur.

Le pokémon Plante se rua à l'assaut entouré de pétales virevoltant autour de lui. Avec leur vue obstruée, les sens de Red et de Maï tel que l'ouïe et l'odorat étaient légèrement supérieurs, mais bien suffisant compte tenu de la forte odeur d'Ortide. Celui-ci était tout proche de Maï.

-Poing de feu !

En un éclair, le poing de Maï s'enflamma et sans prendre le temps de bander le bras l'abattit en pleine face d'Ortide. Les pétales entourant le pokémon Plante égratignaient son bras tendu.

_On dirait que là aussi tu m'as eue, ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas vibré à ce point, Red Hikari._

Ortide s'écroula. Erika la rappela dans sa pokéball et sourit, un sourire paisible, comme si son côté sombre s'était évaporé. Elle marcha jusqu'à Maï, se pencha devant, lui retira son bandage et lui administra une potion sur les yeux. Red avait relevé sa casquette et écarquilla les yeux, que diable se passait-il ? Maï se tourna vers son dresseur et lui sourit.

-Rep ! Reptincel !

-Tu es guérit ? Oh c'est super !

Red sourit et se précipita sur Maï pour l'étreindre.

-Il... il a gagné ? Pincez-moi, il a vraiment gagné ? ? ? AHHH ! J'ai dit « pincez-moi », pas grillez-moi sur place ! Se plaignit Léo à l'encontre d'Homura.

Ce dernier lui tira malicieusement la langue avant d'accourir vers son dresseur et bondit sur son visage.

-Pikaaaa !

-Woo !

Surpris, Red tomba par terre avec ses deux pokémons.

-Ben dis donc, on peut dire que t'es en forme toi aussi, rit Red. Mais... mais on a gagné ! Ça veut dire que... Évoli reste avec nous ! YAHAA !

-Pika !

-Rep !

Red tira de sa ceinture la balle d'Évoli et la regarda à travers le couvercle transparent. Il le libéra. Il était toujours dans le même état d'épuisement que tout à l'heure et recula un peu du dresseur et de ses pokémons, méfiant.

-Tu n'as plus rien à craindre maintenant, tu restes avec moi. Et si tu ne veux pas, alors je te relâcherai.

-... li ?

Homura marcha jusqu'à Évoli, celui-ci se cabra sur ses pattes avant, méfiant.

-Pi, pik pikapi pikachu.

_Tu n'as rien à craindre, Red est gentil, il ne te fera jamais de mal._

Évoli semblait encore réticent. Ça se comprenait avec tout ce qu'elle avait dû vivre. Erika arriva derrière lui et le souleva dans ses bras, elle souriait paisiblement, ce qui détendit le pokémon.

-Hein ? ! Alors là il faut qu'on m'explique ! S'exclama Red.

-C'est bien simple, j'ai menti, avoua Erika avec un grand sourire amusé. E, ou plutôt Évoli, est très important pour moi, car il fut un cobaye d'une organisation criminelle que tu connais sans doute déjà, la Team Rocket. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser errer dans les rues de Céladopole.

-A-alors... tu ne cherchais qu'à le retrouver pour le mettre à l'abri ?

-En effet. Vois-tu, les expériences biologiques qu'ils pratiquent sur les pokémons ont forcément un but, une finalité. Mais à l'heure actuelle, nous ignorons encore laquelle. Faire d'Évoli un pokémon « parfait » n'est à mon avis qu'une étape dans leur plan. Les Champions de Kanto travaillent en étroite collaboration avec la police... du moins une partie d'entre eux. Les Champions de Safrania et de Cramois'île ne répondent pas et le Champion de Jadielle est actuellement porté disparu. Grâce à toi et à Ondine, nous avons découvert leur drogue qui décuplait la puissance des pokémons fabriqué à partir des Pierres Lune. Récemment, un scientifique s'est introduit dans le musée d'Argenta et s'est enfuit sans rien emporter d'autre que les enregistrements. Et enfin, tes amis Green et Blue m'ont mis au courant à propos de votre petite confrontation avec le chef de la Team Rocket. Ça commence à faire beaucoup et à ce niveau, voyager seul pourrait s'avérer dangereux.

-Il est hors de question qu'on s'arrête, pas vrai Homura ?

-Chu !

-Mais pour en revenir à Évoli, comment faisaient-ils pour le forcer à se transformer ?

-Tu as raison, le brusque changement d'attribut perturbe grandement l'équilibre d'Évoli, pourtant tu portes la réponse dans ta poche.

-Dans ma poche ? Demanda Red, surpris.

-La Pierre Feu.

Red compris. Les quatre pierres des éléments que Blue avait volé dans le repaire sous le Lucky Miaouss n'étaient pas là par hasard, les Rocket les avaient à portée de main et ce dans le simple but d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs illimités sur Évoli.

-Il y a quelque chose dans les pierres qui stabilise l'état d'Évoli lorsqu'il évolue, volontairement ou non, confirma Erika. Avec celle dont tu disposes, tu peux le faire évoluer en Pyroli sans risques.

-Je vois... mais... c'était nécessaire de pousser la comédie aussi loin ? J'ai vraiment vu rouge quand ton Empiflor a...

-Les Rocket contre qui tu désires te battre ne se priveront pas de leur côté pour user des coups bas, te menacer, voire de faire du chantage. Leur organisation rassemble aussi bien des dresseurs stupides que des dresseurs talentueux et très dangereux.

-D'accord... et pour Évoli ?

-Tu tiens vraiment à l'avoir avec toi ?

-Oui !

-Ça ne sera pas facile, il porte encore les stigmates de la cruauté des hommes qui l'ont torturés pour qu'il devienne plus fort. Sa confiance est restreinte.

Red se tourna vers Évoli. Captant son regard, ce dernier se blottit d'autant plus contre Erika. En effet il semblait craindre le garçon mais ce dernier lui sourit.

-Lihi ?

-Si tu ne veux pas de moi, alors je te relâcherai mais laisses-moi au moins une chance, s'il te plaît. Je veux te convaincre que les humains ne sont pas tous comme ça.

-Li...

C'était un choix difficile pour Évoli. Pouvait-il vraiment accorder sa confiance en ce dresseur ? Qu'est-ce qui disait qu'il ne voulait pas du pokémon uniquement pour profiter de ses pouvoirs ? Néanmoins, Red n'avait pas hésité à se battre pour Évoli et Homura semblait sincère lorsqu'il lui avait dit de ne pas avoir peur.

C'est alors qu'Erika tendit Évoli à Red.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle en pense, mais pour ma part, je trouve que tu la mérites. Pas parce que tu m'as battu, mais parce que ton cœur parle mieux que les mots ne pourraient décrire, tu as ma confiance et tu gagneras sûrement celle d'Évoli.

Red tendit timidement les bras et prit doucement le pokémon contre lui, elle se laissa faire, bien qu'un peu tendue. Le sourire du garçon s'élargit.

-Merci, oh mais ! Elle ? ? Évoli est une fille ? !

-En effet.

-Li, confirma Évoli.

-Alors il faut te trouver un super nom de fille. Hmm... Erika... Erika... Arika !

-Lihi ?

-À partir d'aujourd'hui tu t'appelleras Arika, est-ce que ça te conviens ? Demanda Red.

Red et Homura retinrent leur souffle, Évoli réfléchit un instant puis redressa sa jolie frimousse et hocha la tête.

-Lihi.

-Ouais !

-Pika !

-Heu... hourra ! S'exclama Léo.

Erika rit en les voyant s'extasier.

-Eh bien eh bien, un prénom proche du miens, j'en serai presque flattée.

Red posa Arika au sol auprès d'Homura, ce dernier s'approcha d'elle et lui sourit. Il ne portait pas l'Évoli de Green dans son cœur mais avec celle-ci, c'était bien différent.

**ooooooooooooo**

-Bon eh bien moi je rentre à la maison et n'hésites pas à faire encore appel à moi si tu en as besoin, mais laisses passer quand même une bonne semaine, que je me remettes de toutes ces émotions, dit Léo.

Les deux garçons et Erika sortaient du centre pokémon.

-Je comprends, il faut que moi aussi je reprenne mon voyage, je ne tiens pas à prendre trop de retard sur Green et Blue.

-Où comptes-tu te rendre ? Demanda Erika.

-À Safrania, la capitale !

-Safrania... si telle est ta décision... oh excuse-moi.

Erika sortit de sa robe son portable et répondit.

-Allo ? Oui, oui le problème est réglé... comment ? La Team Rocket ? À Lavanville... je vois.

Erika raccrocha.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Red.

-La Team Rocket a été aperçue à Lavanville, rôdant autour de la Tour pokémon. Je vais m'y rendre.

-Non, c'est à moi d'y aller, j'ai un compte à régler avec eux.

-Tu sembles bien sûr de toi. Méfies-toi, ils ont pris un otage, Mr Fuji.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour moi !

Red enfourcha sa bicyclette et commença à pédalé, suivit par Homura et Arika.

-Red, tu oublies ça.

Erika lui lança un objet, Homura le saisit en bondit dans le panier de la bicyclette et montra à Red un badge coloré, le badge Prisme. Le garçon se tourna vers Erika et lui fit au revoir de la main, Arika bondit à son tour dans le panier et Red accéléra, il devait atteindre Lavanville au plus vite, car si la Team Rocket comptait entrer dans la tour, Moka et ses soeurs étaient en danger !

**oooooooooooooo**

*Voir Chapitre 18

**Eh oui, j'écris ce mot et je vous emmerde, cons de féministes XD

**Nicolas : Voilà, la moitié du chemin est faite, Red a attrapé 34 pokémons et en a 21 en poche. Presque chacun d'entre eux ont un surnom, j'avais déjà expliqué leur signification dans un chapitre précédent mais je vais recommencer !**

-**Homura** : Donc le fidèle petit compagnon de Red que tout le monde connaît, rendu célèbre par le dessin animé, **Pikachu**. Originaire de la Forêt de Jade, il fut un jour blessé par un Insécateur. Fier, il décida de quitter sa tribu (dont Touchou faisait partie) et de voyager dans le but de devenir plus fort. Il rencontra Yellow à Jadielle qui soigna ses blessures avant de le laisser reprendre la route. Son chemin le conduira à Bourg-Palette où il fut capturé par le Professeur Chen. À la base destiné à Green, ce fut Red qui en hérita et qui le baptisa Homura. Son nom signifie « embrasement », preuve d'un caractère de feu, il lui vient directement d'**Homura Nagisa**, le genin de Konoha et héros de ma fanfic sur Naruto Le son d'une clochette. Il fut lui-même inspiré de Nagi Homura de Maï-Hime, dont le design sur PS2 m'a séduit, alors que dans le manga et l'animé, il est vraiment nul. Néanmoins, il est loin d'être la seule référence à cette série.

-**Sasuke** : Remarquablement obstiné et fier, le **Roucoups** de Red porte le nom de **Sasuke Uchiwa**, évidemment très connu dans la saga Naruto où il est le rival du héros, après avoir vaincu son frère aîné, Sasuke délaissa les invocations des serpents pour signer un pacte avec les faucons.

-**Maï** : Voici la seule femelle parmi les 5 starters, la **Salamèche** que Damien a choisi comme premier pokémon, il était arrivé le premier au labo du Prof. Chen, au grand dam de Red. Néanmoins, Damien éprouvera de grandes difficultés passé la Forêt de Jade, tous les joueurs de pokémon qui ont commencé par Salamèche à l'époque des versions Rouge et Bleu, dont moi, doivent comprendre pourquoi. Après de lourdes défaites face aux Champions, Damien décida d'abandonner son pokémon, c'est alors qu'il retrouva Red et tous deux firent un duel. À l'issue de ce dernier, Damien lui donna sa Salamèche, Red la baptisa Maï, référence à l'héroïne de la série Maï-Hime, **Maï Tokiha**, qui a le pouvoir de contrôler le feu.

-**Arika** : Cette **Évoli** fut capturée par la Team Rocket et servit de cobaye pour des expériences sordides en vue de créer un pokémon parfait. Suite à ces expériences, Évoli obtint le pouvoir d'évoluer en ses trois formes différentes et de reprendre sa forme d'origine à volonté, néanmoins chaque transformation perturbe l'équilibre de son organisme et l'affaiblit considérablement. Elle fut régulièrement battue dans des combats cruels face aux Rocket. Son nom est tiré de l'héroïne de Maï-Otome, un spin off de Maï-Hime mettant en scène la malicieuse **Arika Yumemiya**, candide mais passionnée.

-**Shizuru** : Surnom que Red donne à l'**Abo** femelle qu'il a capturé près d'Azuria, en référence à **Shizuru Fujido**, la président du conseil des élèves de Maï-Hime et sans doute dans le top 2 des Hime les plus puissantes de la série. Son Child, une sorte de gardien mécha est une hydre géante nommée Kyohime, d'où le rapprochement avec le serpent Abo.

-**Goku** : Le tout premier pokémon que Red réussit à capturer, un **Ferosinge** sauvagement fort et fortement sauvage, néanmoins il devint docile après sa capture, contrairement au Colossinge de l'animé. Le nom de Goku ne vient pas du héros de Dragon Ball mais de Saiyuki, manga inspiré de la légende du voyage vers l'Extrême-Orient, mettant en scène le moine Sanzo et ses trois compagnons Hakkai, Gojyo et Goku, **San Goku** étant le plus petit mais le plus fort du groupe, un garçon naïf et gourmand né des rayons de la lune et d'un rocher. Après avoir été endormi 500 ans, il fut libéré par Sanzo. Malgré son apparence humaine, il est sans arrêt surnommé « singe » par Gojyo et Sanzo, en référence à la légende qui titre Goku le « roi des singes ».

-**Kanon** : Red trouva enfin un surnom à son Magicarpe extraordinaire lorsque ce dernier évolua en **Léviator**. Ce surnom lui vient de **Kanon** de Saint Seiya, le frère jumeau de Saga chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux, dans la série Kanon découvre le temple du dieu Poséidon et le libères, il devient alors le général de ses soldats, endossant l'armure du Dragon des mers (ou Léviathan).

-**Claire** : J'aimerai vous dire que le nom de la **Chetiflor** que Red a capturé juste avant d'obtenir sa Salamèche est une référence à **Claire** de Claymore mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de point commun qui les lient, à part leurs attaques tranchantes et leur sexe.

-**Orihime** : Au départ une Chenipan que Red a failli écraser dans la Forêt de Jade, Orihime évolua très vite pour devenir un magnifique **Papilusion**. Son nom lui vient bien sûr d'**Orihime Inoue**, la joyeuse rouquine à forte poitrine de Bleach. Quel rapport une Papilusion peut bien avoir ? Eh bien dans l'univers de Bleach, les Shinigami utilisent des papillons pour se guider à travers le monde des humains.

-**Soi Fon** : Une courageuse Aspicot qui rencontra par hasard une Yellow perdue dans la Forêt de Jade, malgré sa petite taille, la chenille n'hésita pas à chercher de l'aide, c'est là qu'elle rencontra Red et qu'elle se fit capturer. Devenue **Dardargnan**, elle affronta ses congénères pour protéger Yellow. Conscient du profond lien d'amitié qui les unissait, Red donna Soi Fon à Yellow. **Soi Fon **est un personnage de Bleach, son katana (ou zampakuto) se nomme Suzumebachi, signifiant « abeille ».

-**Ichigo** : L'**Osselait **de Red, rencontré à Lavanville, ils font équipe pour venger la mère du pokémon, tuée par la Team Rocket. Son nom est tiré d'**Ichigo Kurozaki**, le héros de Bleach, lui-même orphelin de sa mère qui s'est sacrifiée pour le protéger quand il n'était qu'un enfant.

-Toujours dans Bleach, nous avons **Yoruichi**, la **Rattata** que Red a capturé non loin d'Azuria, référence à **Yoruichi Shiohen**, la « déesse de la vitesse » et au caractère malicieux.

-**Shadow** : Capturé dans la Forêt de Jade, ce Nidoran est le quatrième pokémon que Red a capturé, il évolua en **Nidorino** pendant le duel face à Green devant la Grotte Azurée. Son nom vient de **Shadow le hérisson noir**, antithèse de Sonic le célèbre hérisson bleu. Certes Nidoran et Shadow ne se ressemblent pas physiquement mais je voulais glisser une référence de Sonic.

**-Capitaine Sparrow** : Oui, c'est ridicule d'appeler un **Roucool** comme ça mais n'oubliez pas que le célèbre **Capitaine Jack Sparrow** porte le nom de « pigeon ». Que le jour où Red l'a capturé reste à jamais gravé dans vos mémoires, lui en tout cas, il s'en souviendra.

-**Végéta** : Une référence pure et dure à Dragon Ball Z avec le prince des Saiyens **Végéta**, rival le plus tenace de Sangoku, même si ils ne s'affrontent que deux fois dans toute l'histoire. Pourquoi donner son nom à un **Piafabec** ? Parce que ces pokémon ont toujours les sourcils froncés, à croire qu'ils ne sont jamais contents.

-**Astérix** : Tout le monde (ou au moins tous les français) connait **Astérix**, le célèbre gaulois, pas très grand mais rusé, dont les aventures ont été traduites dans toutes les langues, c'est mon héros de BD préféré. **Paras** quant à lui est petit et rouge, une raison suffisante pour l'appeler comme ça.

-**Rocky** : C'est classique d'appeler un **Racaillou** ou tout autre pokémon Roche **Rocky**, mais que dans l'arène de Carmin-sur-mer ce soit interprété comme inspiré de Rocky Balboa est un incident survenu hors de ma volonté. ^^

-**Haruhi** : Red surnomma la **Rondoudou** qu'il a capturé près du mont Sélénite Haruhi, référence à la caractérielle **Haruhi Suzumiya** tirée de La mélancolie d'Haruhi Suzumiya, célèbre sur internet pour sa danse en fin d'épisode.

-Tadmorv de Carmin-sur-mer, Nosférapti et Mélofée du Mont Sélénite n'ont pas encore de surnom.

Red rencontre aussi de nombreuses personnes tirées d'autres séries mais j'en parlerai plus tard, merci de me lire et à bientôt à tous !


	20. Les soeurs Shuzen

**Chroniques de Bourg-Palette**

**Chapitre 20 : Les sœurs Shuzen**

**Nicolas : Pfiouuu! Quelles vacances mouvementées! Et nous revoicit, moi et toute la bande de dresseurs et leurs pokémons réunis pour la suite de leurs aventures.**

**Red : Je suis heureux de vous retrouver et nous nous excusons pour la longue attente.**

**Blue : Notre auteur a beaucoup de mal à écrire ces derniers temps bien que tout le scénario de nos aventures est déjà décidé.**

**Green : C'est pour cela qu'il nous charge de faire passer une annonce. **

**Red : Nicolas aurait besoin d'un coup de main dans l'écriture de cette fanfic, un (une) associé qui l'aiderai grandement, motivé et avec un style d'écriture agréable, car ne doutez pas qu'il a autant envie que vous de terminer cette histoire. **

**Blue : Une fille si possible ^^**

**Green : Contactez nous sur MSN sur Asuka_Yuna (arobase, point) fr**

**Homura : Pikapi ! (On compte sur vous !)**

**Arika : Lihiii ! (Merci d'avance à tous !)**

**Nicolas : Maintenant que ceci est réglé, reprenons l'histoire !**

**ooooooooooo**

Red arrivait enfin en vue de Lavanville, il n'était pas difficile de repérer la petite ville de loin, il suffisait d'apercevoir la grande tour qui émergeait à l'horizon. Il arrivera dans quelques dizaines de minutes, pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard. Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon...

-Encore un petit effort, on y est presque !

-Pika.

-Lihi.

Les deux pokémons disaient ça mais c'était Red qui pédalait, et il y mettait tout son coeur. Bientôt, les toits pourpres de la ville émergeaient au loin, illuminés par les derniers rayons du soleil disparaissant derrière les montagnes lointaines.

La nuit venait de tomber lorsque Red arriva enfin devant la tour sépulcrale. Pas l'ombre d'un Rocket alentour. Il posa son vélo contre le mur et se précipita à l'entrée, suivit par ses deux petits pokémons, ils n'étaient pas très enthousiastes mais c'était beaucoup mieux que de rester dehors. Une fois à l'intérieur, premier constat : personne à l'accueil. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Chuuuu...

-Liiiiii...

Red se tourna vers ses deux petits compagnons, aussi tremblants de peur l'un que l'autre.

-Ça va aller, affirma Red. Pensez que... plus vite on arrive en haut et plus vite on redescend.

Le garçon ne perdit pas plus de temps et se précipita à l'étage, lui aussi n'était pas emballé à l'idée de remettre les pieds dans ce cimetière mais la Team Rocket était là avec un otage, alors pas question de faire demi-tour. D'ailleurs... que faisait la police ?

Une fois la dernière marche franchie, l'ambiance lugubre régnant dans la tour se fit ressentir. Évidemment, l'étage était entièrement éclairé par des torches mais ça allait, c'était bien éclairé. Normalement Moka était par ici.

-Esprit tourmenté, sois gentil et pars rejoindre l'au-delà, demanda aimablement une fille non loin de là.

-Ah, ça c'est Moka.

Red se précipita à l'endroit où sa voix avait résonné et la trouva. De dos, Ko-chan sur son épaule, elle tentait de négocier avec... heu... le vent ? Il n'y avait absolument rien devant elle.

-Heu... Moka ?

-Allez, ne fais pas ta tête de mule, je suis sûre que tu as de la famille qui t'attends là-b... oh tiens Red, dit-elle en se retournant. Excuses-moi mais je suis en plein travail.

-... tu parles avec qui ?

-Avec l'esprit de Tygnon bien sûr, répondit-elle.

-De... Tygnon ? Heu Moka... désolé de te dire ça mais... je ne vois rien ici à part toi et moi.

Moka eut l'air surprise avant de rire.

-Oh je comprends, tu ne peux voir les esprits. J'oublie toujours que c'est un don rare.

-Tu vois les esprits ? ? ?

Red déglutit, savoir qu'un fantôme se trouvait juste à quelques pas de lui avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise, voir craintif. Ses pokémons tremblaient toujours autant, s'agrippant à ses jambes. Si ils ne pouvaient pas voir les fantômes, Homura et Arika les sentaient.

-Je vois ceux des pokémons. Mon rôle est de les guider vers l'au-delà, affirma-t-elle, tout sourire.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai.

-À toi de jouer Ko-chan ! Onde folie !

Le Nosférapti de Moka émit une forte lumière de sa bouche, ce qui rendit le lieu moins glauque. Apparut alors l'espace d'un instant un pokémon humanoïde armé de deux gants de boxe.

-Tu le vois ? Demanda Moka.

-Ou-oui... ça alors...

-C'est grâce aux ondes spéciales de Ko-chan. Il est plus compliqué de vaincre un esprit qu'un pokémon vivant, ils ont les mêmes faiblesses et l'on peut les toucher mais pour les affaiblir, il faut savoir où ils sont. Tous les pokémons sentent leur présence mais seule une poignée parvient à les localiser précisément.

-Et les capturer ?

-Impossible. Afin qu'ils rejoignent l'au-delà, il faut vaincre leur ressentiment vis à vis des vivants, cette rancœur, cette haine, ou tout autre sentiment extrême ont permis à leur âme de survivre à leur corps. Les vaincre signifie anéantir ce ressentiment et apaiser l'esprit.

Tandis que Moka parlait, Ko-chan n'arrêtais pas de voler dans tous les sens pour esquiver les coups de poings véloces de l'esprit du Tygnon.

-Je comprends mieux, dit Red en ne quittant pas les deux adversaires du regard.

-Ko-chan, Cru-aile !

Le Nosférapti de Moka trancha l'air de ses ailes en plein sur son adversaire qui encaissa difficilement l'assaut, les bras en croix. Son gant droit fut soudain parcourut d'un courant électrique et frappa Ko-chan de plein fouet.

-Waa une attaque électrique ! S'exclama Red.

Et Red n'était pas au bout de ses surprise, Tygnon enchaîna d'un direct du gauche dont le gant était parsemé de glace.

-Il maîtrise toutes les attaques de poing élémentaire on dirait, constata Moka. Cet esprit m'a l'air bien récalcitrant, dans ce cas nous allons mettre la gomme ! Ko-chan, Vampirisme !

D'ordinaire, cette attaque était peu puissante, une sorte de Vol-vie que les pokémons Insecte utilisaient mais pour une raison inconnue, elle sembla faire des ravages sur le pokémon Combat qui tomba un genou à terre et son corps transparaissait, il semblait s'évaporer. Ko-chan était-il en train, au lieu d'absorber son énergie vitale, de l'absorber lui ? Quoiqu'il en soit, Tygnon disparut et Ko-chan se posa sur les épaules de sa maîtresse.

-Bravo Ko-chan.

-C'était impressionnant. Dis-moi Moka, tu n'aurais pas vu des hommes en noir passer par ici ?

-Ah tu veux parler de ces sympathiques visiteurs ? En plus leurs goûts vestimentaires sont plaisants.

-Quoi ? ! Ils... ils ne t'ont rien fait hein ?

Moka cligna des yeux, elle n'avait pas l'air de réaliser que ses « visiteurs » étaient dangereux.

-Ben non, ils sont juste montés à l'étage avec Monsieur Fuji.

-Je vois. Peux-tu appeler la police ?

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Ce sont des criminels ! Allons-y Homura, Arika.

-Pi...

-Li...

Les deux petits pokémons n'étaient pas plus enthousiastes qu'en entrant dans la tour mais suivirent quand même leur dresseur. L'étage supérieur était plus sombre et plus silencieux que le précédent. Le crépitement des flammes était la seule source de bruit. Le jeune dresseur déglutit.

-Il y a quelqu'un ? Demanda timidement Red.

Aucune réponse. Vu l'ambiance glauque de cet étage, avec toutes ces tombes, ce silence pesant et cette pénombre, les étages supérieurs iront de plus sombres en plus effrayants, pourtant il n'était pas question de faire demi-tour. Soudain, une silhouette apparut brusquement dans son champ de vision, il poussa un cri d'effroi et recula vivement, ses pokémons s'agrippant à ses jambes. Un fantôme ?

-H-Homura, Flash !

-Pi... Pika !

Le corps d'Homura se mit à briller et diffusa sa lumière alentour dans un petit rayon. Red s'aperçut alors que la petite silhouette, loin d'être l'esprit d'un pokémon était une fille, une fille rousse, les cheveux attachés en couettes et qui devait avoir l'âge de Yellow. Les yeux verts, le teint clair, assez mignonne, elle portait une tenue de miko écarlate. Ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire étrange.

-Hin hin hin...

-Heu... salut. Tu es... la petite soeur de Moka, c'est ça ?

La petite rousse lâcha un petit gloussement sinistre, de ses lèvres entrouvertes, Red remarqua une dent plus longue et pointue que les autres. Elle s'approcha de lui, le renifla et se lécha les babines en un sourire gourmand. Homura et Arika se remirent à trembler en la voyant et reculèrent le plus possible.

-... bonne odeur...

-P-pardon ? Demanda Red en reculant à son tour, guère rassuré.

-Ton sang ! S'écria-t-elle soudainement en se jetant sur lui, la bouche grande ouverte dévoilant deux canines parmi la rangée des dents supérieures.

-Pistolet à O !

Alors que Red se glissait sur le côté pour éviter la fille, un jet d'eau surgit de la pénombre et fila droit sur elle. Mais un pokémon apparut devant elle et bloqua l'attaque aquatique de son corps. Red avait du mal à le distinguer dans cette obscurité mais sa silhouette massive et musclée l'amenait à penser que c'était un Machopeur. Il prit ses distances vis à vis de la petite rousse et chercha du regard son sauveur. Blue émergea soudain de l'obscurité avec Kara, portant un appareil sur le visage.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Red ? Demanda-t-elle.

-B-Blue ? Je te retourne la question !

-J'ai des choses à faire ici, et toi ?

-La Team Rocket est ici avec un otage, je sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait, mais la soeur de Moka n'a pas l'air dans son assiette.

-C'est pas les Rocket, elle est manipulée par un Fantominus.

-Un Fantominus ?

-Un pokémon Spectre. Ils sont faits de gaz, ils hypnotisent les gens et s'insinuent dans leur esprit avec leur technique Dévorêve.

Red déglutit, existait-il un type de pokémon aussi... effrayant ?

-Comment tu sais que c'est un Fantominus ?

Pour toute réponse, Blue tapota du doigt son appareil oculaire, concentrée sur la rousse et son pokémon imposant, Kara se tenait devant son dresseur, prêt à se battre. Apparemment, ce gadget lui permettait d'identifier les poké-fantômes. Blue dégaina une autre pokéball et libéra Touchou qui était depuis Céladopole une redoutable Raichu. Blue retira son appareil.

-Touchou, Flash !

La Raichu se concentra avant de briller d'une intense lumière qui se propagea dans toute la pièce, dévoilant le pokémon devant la soeur de Moka. Il ressemblait à Machopeur mais était encore plus grand, musclé et avait pas moins de... QUATRE BRAS ! Il avait la peau complètement éclaircit, virant du violet gris au cyan. Il portait toujours son maillot noir avec la ceinture.

« Mackogneur, pokémon humanoïde musclé de type Combat, forme finale d'évolution de Machoc ».

-Sang... ton sang... veux ton sang ! S'écria la petite soeur de Moka à l'intention de Red.

En se tournant vers elle, Red remarqua pour la première fois qu'elle était entourée d'un halo de fumée violette, révélé par la lumière de Touchou. Cette fumée semblait s'agiter au contact de la lumière et progressivement, elle était drainée dans le dos de sa victime pour prendre la forme d'une boule noire en apesanteur, dotée d'yeux malicieux et d'une bouche dotée de deux canines. Red pointa son Pokédex dessus.

« Fantominus, pokémon gazeux de type Spectre et Poison ».

Ainsi voilà un vrai pokémon Spectre. Green lui en avait beaucoup parlé quand ils se racontaient des histoires d'horreur.

-On dirait que tu intéresses la demoiselle Red, se moqua Blue.

Mais il semblait que Fantominus soit plus convainquant que l'envie de sang de Red, car la fille se tourna vers Blue, son regard était vide mais elle arborait le même rictus malicieux que le pokémon Spectre. Elle pointa du doigt Kara.

-Fais-en de la soupe à la tortue, Poing-karaté !

-Kara, Abri !

Le Carabaffe se replia dans sa carapace qui fut martelée par les quatre poings. Red avait du mal à croire en entendant le bruit des quatre impacts que la carapace allait résister et pourtant, elle demeurait intacte.

-Ça sera pas facile de briser la défense de Kara, clama fièrement Blue.

Un brouillard noir se répandit autour de Blue. C'était Fantominus qui usait de ses pouvoirs pour mieux se dissimuler dans le noir, mais la jeune fille réagit en un éclair.

-Touchou, Flash !

À nouveau, la pénombre fut repoussée par l'illumination de la fidèle Raichu restée aux côtés de son dresseur. Red comprenait mieux, ce n'était pas vraiment un duel à deux contre deux mais les pokémons restés en arrière, Fantominus et Touchou, soutenaient ceux qui luttaient et tentaient d'handicaper leurs adversaires. Une façon originale d'user de deux pokémons en même temps.

-Tour rapide !

Toujours à l'intérieur de sa carapace, Kara esquiva la nouvelle nuée de poings qui s'enfoncèrent dans le sol et heurta Mackogneur en plein visage. La tortue enchaîna en sortant sa queue entourée d'onde aqueuse et frappa avec de nouveau au visage. Mackogneur, et par extension son dresseur, usait d'une stratégie très primaire : tout dans les muscles, rien dans la tête. Il dépêtra ses bras des trous qu'ils avaient creusés et repartit à l'assaut. Il frappait lourdement tout autour de lui sans pouvoir atteindre Kara, plus petit et agile malgré le poids de sa carapace, qui restait à bonne distance et lança une nuée de bulles qui s'éclatèrent sur le corps massif et musclé.

-On y va Kara ! Vibraqua !

-Corps perdu !

Kara inspira et de sa bouche jaillit des ondes aqueuses qui frappèrent Mackogneur de plein fouet, ce dernier restant bêtement immobile. Juste après l'impact, le colosse s'élança sur Kara, comme aimanté et le frappa lourdement des deux bras droit au niveau du coup et du ventre. La tortue fut lourdement rejetée en arrière et s'écrasa contre un mur.

« Corps perdu, le lanceur reçoit la prochaine attaque adverse, puis aimanté par l'adversaire par sa volonté combattive riposte d'une lourde frappe. »

Voilà ce que disait le Pokédex sur cette attaque, et en effet vu le gabarit du pokémon qui avait utilisé cette attaque, ça devait faire très mal et le plus effrayant, elle était inévitable.

Kara se redressa courageusement et attaqua de nouveau avec Vibraqua. Le colosse à quatre bras se jeta sur lui et en un instant arriva à sa hauteur et le frappa de nouveau à bout portant, Kara vola à travers la pièce, brisant quelques tombes au passage.

Red pensa que Blue devrait changer de tactique avant que Mackogneur ne mette Kara K.O mais l'assurance de la jeune fille le retint. Après tout c'était son combat.

-Corps perdu !

Après avoir encaissé un nouveau Vibraqua de Kara en pleine face, Mackogneur se rua sur la tortue mais trébucha soudainement et tomba par terre, les yeux en tourbillons.

-Macko, relèves toi, allez ! Corps perdu !

-Inutile, Vibraqua est une attaque aquatique qui rend confus l'adversaire une fois sur trois. Kara, Hydroqueue !

Le Carabaffe lança toutes ses forces dans cette attaque, Mackogneur ne s'était toujours pas relevé, il encaissa l'attaque de plein fouet et s'immobilisa.

-Grrr ! Issa, à l'attaque !

La fillette ne prit même pas la peine de rappeler Mackogneur, un Nosférapti apparut de la pokéball lancée. Blue rappela Kara et lança une nouvelle pokéball.

-Let's go, Coquinette !

_Coquinette ? Qui ça peut bien être ?_

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre pour Red, il s'agissait d'un petit pokémon caché dans une coquille violette.

« Kokiyas, pokémon palourde de type Eau et Glace ».

Le Pokédex précisait qu'il s'agissait d'une femelle par le symbole rouge. Comme le Nosférapti de la fillette était de type Vol, il était désavantagé.

-Ultrasons !

-Coquinette, Abri.

À l'instar de Kara tout à l'heure, Kokiyas se replia dans sa coquille, immunisé contre toute attaque. La fillette grognait de plus en plus.

-C'est pas juste espèce de lâche ! Viens te battre ! Méga-sangsue !

-Puisque tu insistes, Coquinette, Onde boréale !

Alors qu'Issa le Nosférapti absorbait l'énergie de Coquinette, cette dernière ouvrit l'entrée de sa coquille et lança un magnifique rayon de lumière étincelant, blanc avec de mystérieux reflets multicolores, Red crut voir à l'instant une vraie aurore boréale en minuscule. Issa fut K.O. à la suite de cette unique attaque. Mais à peine Blue avait-elle eu le temps de se réjouir de sa victoire, un rayon noir jaillit et frappa de pleins fouets Kokiyas. Red se tourna vers la fillette, elle était tombée à genoux et tremblait, haletante. Devant elle se dressait à présent Fantominus qui avait décidé de se battre.

-Parfait, Coqui reviens. Et voilà ma botte secrète, Vanille !

La Mélofée de Blue sortit de sa pokéball... du moins elle ressemblait à une Mélofée mais la pokémon rose était plus grande et ses petites ailes dans le dos semblaient s'être déployées.

« Mélodelfe, pokémon fée de type Normal, forme d'évolution de Mélofée ».

Blue n'avait pas chômée durant ces derniers jours, ce pokémon en était la preuve. Fantominus déchaîna à nouveau son attaque noire jaillissant de ses yeux mais Vanille encaissa l'attaque sans broncher, comme si elle ne l'avait pas atteinte. Vanille était-elle aussi résistante ?

-Ténèbres, attaque de type Spectre, récita Blue, son Pokédex à la main. Malheureusement minus, cette attaque ne peut avoir d'effet sur les pokémon de type Normal, tout comme les autres attaques Spectre, de même qu'un Pikachu ne peut électrocuter un Sabelette. Maintenant Vanille, lance Par ici !

La Mélodelfe gigota l'index, Fantominus se retrouva ainsi bloqué dans une boucle où il ne pouvait plus rien faire d'autre que d'exécuter la dernière attaque qu'il avait lancé, Ténèbres, totalement inefficace sur la pokémon rose.

-Génial, tu es avantagée maintenant ! Se réjouit Red.

-Pas vraiment. Vois-tu, les pokémon de type Normal ne peuvent atteindre les Spectre qu'avec très peu d'attaque, les plus puissante comme Ultralaser et hélas, Vanille ne la possède pas.

-Aïe ! Mais alors comment vas-tu t'y prendre ?

-C'est simple, répondit-elle d'un sourire malicieux. Je m'en remets à la chance, Vanille, Métronome !

Vanille leva ses deux index et les gigota à l'unisson dans un mouvement de pendule, comme si elle voulait hypnotiser Fantominus qui continuait à lancer Ténèbres sans résultat.

Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta enfin, Vanille se mit à briller d'une aura mystérieuse et une onde éthérée violette jaillit de son corps. L'attaque mystérieuse ondula comme une vague sur Fantominus et le frappa de plein fouet, le Spectre en tomba par terre.

-Vague Psy, bien joué Vanille. Et hop !

Blue lança une pokéball vide sur Fantominus et l'absorba. La balle ne bougea que légèrement avant de se figer. La jeune fille venait de capturer un nouveau pokémon. Elle marcha jusqu'à la balle et la ramassa tandis que Red se précipita sur la fillette et la secoua.

-Hey petite, ça va ? Réponds.

-Gn...

-Hm ?

-QUELLE HONTE ! ! ! C'EST UN DÉSHONNEUR ! S'écria-t-elle soudain en se redressant d'un bond et en agitant furieusement les bras.

-Woo du calme ! Quelle vigueur !

-Eh bien, ta petite fan a retrouvé ses esprits on dirait, se moqua Blue.

-Comment ai-je pu me faire avoir par cette espèce de machin qui a osé m'attaquer par derrière ? ! Grr !

-Heu... est-ce que ça va ? Tu étais manipulée par un Fantominus mais maintenant ça a l'air d'aller mieux.

La petite rousse se tourna lentement vers lui, son air contrarié et furieux parlait pour elle.

-Tu crois que je l'ai pas remarqué, neuneu ? Z'avez pas intérêt à dire ça à qui que ce soit sinon j'vous garantis que vous perdrez l'occasion de vous marrer jusqu'à la fin d'vos jours ! Menaça-t-elle en agitant ses petits poings.

-Pas de problèmes, heu ?

Elle passa sa main d'une manière pseudo-élégante sur ses mèches de devant, se redressa de toute sa hauteur, l'air digne et croisa les bras.

-Je suis la benjamine de l'illustre famille Shuzen, mon nom est Kokoa mais pour vous, ce sera Mademoiselle Kokoa, ou maîtresse Kokoa.

-Heu... je m'appelle Red Hikari et voilà Blue Aoi et ces deux-là sont Homura et Arika.

-Pika.

-Lihi.

-Red ? Quel drôle de nom, se moqua Kokoa avant de s'approcher de lui et le respirer.

-Heu... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Haaa, quelle bonne odeur ! Déclara-t-elle soudainement, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Avant que Red n'ai pu faire quoique ce soit, Kokoa bondit à son cou et planta ses dents dans son cou. Ce dernier sursauta et poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur mêlées.

-Hey ! Lâche-le tout de suite rouquine, dit Blue en la tirant vers elle pour la forcer à lâcher.

Kokoa lâcha prise et se lécha les babines.

-Incroyable ! C'est la première fois que je goûte un sang aussi... aussi... délicat !

Red plaquait sa main à son cou en regardant Kokoa sans y croire, venait-elle de le mordre au cou avec ses petites canines et lui sucer son sang ? Comme l'aurait fait un...

-Me dis pas que tu es un vampire ! S'exclama Red.

-Ben si, répondit Kokoa comme si c'était évident.

-Une vampire miko, j'aurai tout vu, commenta Blue.

-Mais... mais... ça existe pas les vampires...

-Bien sûr que si ça existe ! La preuve, moi ! Mes soeurs et mes parents aussi d'ailleurs !

_Ou alors tu es une folle et cannibale..._

-Qu-quoiqu'il en soit, nous devons y aller, des types dangereux ont été aperçus autour de la tour et Moka m'a dit qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur, tu ne devrais pas rester ici.

-Pff ! Même pas peur ! Dit fièrement Kokoa en croisant les bras. De toute façon ils n'ont pas dû aller bien loin, à l'étage au-dessus, il y a Kalluha. C'est la plus terrifiante de nous quatre.

Red déglutit. Il n'osait imaginer l'aspect de cette Kalluha, mais Blue le ramena à la réalité en se dirigeant vers l'étage supérieur.

-En avant ! Dit Red à Homura et Arika qui le suivirent.

-En fait, félicitations, dit Blue dans les escaliers. Tu as une jolie Évoli.

-Ha ha, merci. Elle ne fut pas facile à avoir.

-Liii !

-Ça te dirait de me l'échanger ?

-Quoi ? Heu...

Blue s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, les lumières des torches éclairaient sa moue mignonne et suppliante.

-S'il te plaîîîît.

Red se tourna vers Arika, cette dernière comprenant ce qu'il se passait se blottit contre la jambe de son dresseur en secouant la tête. Elle arrivait à peine à faire de nouveau confiance aux humains, c'était beaucoup trop tôt. Et de toute façons, Red refusait de s'en séparer.

-Désolé mais je ne peux pas.

Il s'accroupit et caressa la tête d'Arika. Celle-ci, rassurée, lécha sa main.

-Ok, je comprends.

-Blue, tu as volé les pierres élémentaires à la Team Rocket mais savais-tu à quoi elles servaient ?

-Oui. Je sais aussi que cette Évoli servait de cobaye. Je connais aussi la personne qui l'a tirée du repaire des Rocket.

-Alors tu es aussi là pour eux, pas vrai ?

-Oui, mais il y a des choses que je ne peux pas encore te révéler.

-On est dans le même bateau, Blue ! Il est temps de cesser ces cachoteries.

-Écoute, toi et Green êtes bien placés pour savoir qu'ils sont dangereux, eh bien ils pourraient s'intéresser d'autant plus près à toi si tu savais certaines choses.

-Informé ou pas, je pense que nous leur avons mis suffisamment de bâtons dans les roues pour qu'ils nous considèrent comme « à surveiller ».

-Mais enfin Red, atterrit ! Leur chef a juste voulu jouer avec nous. C'est lui-même qui a fait exploser son casino et son repaire, il l'avait sûrement déjà prévu de le faire. Si il avait vraiment voulu se débarrasser de nous il l'aurait fait, nous ne sommes qu'une distraction pour lui, du moins tant qu'il ne saura pas ce que je sais. On est que des gosses pour eux.

C'était vrai, à eux trois, Red, Green et Blue ne dépassaient même pas les quarante ans. Ils étaient très jeunes, et apprenti dresseurs. C'était à la police ou aux dresseurs expérimentés de s'occuper de ça. Eux, ils devraient se contenter de poursuivre leur voyage sans rien demander... mais il n'en était pas question ! Red avait deux pokémons qui avaient souffert à cause de la Team Rocket. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'ils faisaient à Lavanville mais Red avait la ferme intention de venger la mère d'Ichigo et les expérimentations faites sur Arika. Il ne se considérait pas comme un justicier, c'était juste que pour lui, c'était la chose à faire, qui plus est, Blue était très impliquée ce qui ne le rassurait pas du tout.

-Bon... fais comme tu veux mais je ne quitterai pas cette tour avant d'y avoir neutralisé les Rocket.

-Bien bien. Allons-y.

Ensemble, ils finirent de gravir les marches et arrivèrent au troisième étage. L'état des lieux était déplorable, on aurait dit qu'une bagarre générale avait eu lieu ici. Plusieurs dizaines de tombes étaient renversées. Blue scruta la pénombre de son appareil.

-Tu vois quoi ? Demanda Red.

-Plusieurs Rocket étalés par terre avec leurs pokémons autour. Rien d'autre.

Red déglutit. C'était peut-être des pokémons Spectre qui n'avait pas appréciés d'être dérangé par ces intrus... ou alors c'était la terrifiante soeur aînée de Moka et Kokoa ? Blue se pencha sur l'un des corps, lui retira son scope sylphe et le tendit à Red.

-Tiens, mets ça.

Red ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et l'enfila. Tout devint vert et sa vision plus éclaircie. Désormais il voyait clairement les tombes cassées, celles debout et les corps étendus par terre, figés dans une expression surprise. Aucune trace de pokémon Spectre ou de lady vampire. Blue prit les pokéball aux ceintures des Rocket et les glissèrent dans son sac pour être sûr d'être tranquille.

Soudain, un fracas résonna au plafond, celui-ci se fissura au-dessus de Red et Blue. Un nouveau fracas retentit et le plafond céda, heureusement les deux jeunes dresseurs avaient eu la bonne idée au premier coup de s'écarter. Parmi les gravats tomba une silhouette imposante. Red aurait reconnu ce genre de pokémon n'importe où, chaque marin aussi d'ailleurs, c'était un Léviator, dans un sale état. Il pouvait à peine remuer. Une silhouette sauta de l'étage supérieur par le trou et se réceptionna lourdement au sol.

-Hnn ! Atlantis ! Ça va ?

Plus aucun doute, Red ne connaissait qu'un dresseur appelant son Léviator Atlantis.

-Cynthia !

La jeune fille se tourna vers Red et plissa les yeux pour voir dans la pénombre, sur ses gardes.

-Du calme, c'est moi, Red. Blue est là aussi.

-Ah c'est vous, réalisa-t-elle, soulagée.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, une nouvelle silhouette descendit gracieusement du trou en planant, de grandes ailes de chauve-souris dans le dos.

-Gyokuro, Onde folie.

Sans attendre, un Nosféralto surgit du dos de l'inconnu, propriétaire des ailes, et diffusa un flash qui illumina tout l'étage, Red et Blue retirèrent vivement leurs appareils pour ne pas être aveuglés. Une fois le flash passé, Red distingua l'inconnu. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille plus grande que lui, la peau brune, une longue chevelure blonde et ondulée, habillée d'une robe d'un blanc éclatant sans manches, dos nu et au décolleté plongeant, fendue sur les côtés au niveau des hanches et serrée à la taille d'une ceinture de soie blanche. Elle portait également de longs gants blancs remontant jusqu'aux avant-bras et de longues bottines de la même couleur. Un diadème brillait dans ses cheveux dont l'emblème était un trèfle à quatre feuilles. Enfin, elle portait deux boucles d'oreilles en forme de croix serties de diamants. Son visage était paisible, doux et ses yeux étaient rouge sang contrairement à ceux verts de Moka et de Kokoa. Elle semblait une princesse tout droit sortie d'un conte de fées. C'était elle la terrifiante Kalluha ? Celle qui faisait trembler cette petite boule de nerfs rousse qu'était Kokoa ?

-Oh oh. Il semble qu'on ait d'autres visiteurs, sourit-elle. Que c'est excitant ! Bonjour bonjour, je m'appelle Kalluha Shuzen, prêtresse miko du troisième étage de la Tour pokémon.

Elle fit une gracieuse révérence en tenant un pan de sa robe, elle ne semblait pas menaçante du tout, au contraire elle semblait une enfant enjouée prisonnière d'un corps d'ado pratiquement adulte.

-Méfiez-vous, cette fille est démoniaque, prévint vivement Cynthia en rappelant Atlantis.

Pour blesser à ce point un Léviator avec un Nosféralto, Kalluha devait en effet cacher quelque chose.

-Elle est manipulée par un pokémon Spectre ? Demanda Red.

-Oui, un Spectrum, mais son style de combat n'appartient qu'à elle. Au début, elle a lancé un Ramoloss. Il était tout aussi ahurit et enjoué que cette fille semblait être. En voulant en finir rapidement j'ai lancé ma Rafflesia... au début tout allait bien, je lui faisais subir de lourds dégâts et le Ramoloss s'accrochait pour ne pas être K.O... mais plus le duel durait, plus elle prenait l'avantage. Et au final, Rafflesia se retrouva à terre.

Blue fronça les sourcils. Les Ramoloss pouvaient aux premiers abords paraître complètement abrutis mais bien entraînés, ils avaient la capacité pour renverser un Kangourex avec leurs pouvoirs psychiques. Néanmoins, battre un Rafflesia entraîné par Cynthia était plus préoccupant, le pokémon Plante avait l'avantage de l'élément.

-Il te faut un coup de main, dit Red.

-Non ça ira, continuez. Green est à l'étage supérieur. Skida !

La Minidraco de Cynthia apparut, toujours aussi mignonne.

Red était partagé mais Blue le prit par l'épaule et l'entraîna avec elle sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, il ne put que suivre.

-Lihi !

Arika bondit devant les adolescents et se fit lécher le visage par une grosse langue sortie de nulle part. Apparemment il s'agissait de la technique Léchouille d'un pokémon Spectre car la langue disparut aussi vite qu'elle n'était apparu, mais Arika étant un pokémon de type Normal, l'attaque n'eut aucun effet.

-Merci Arika, dit Red en enfilant son scope.

Entra alors dans le spectre vert de son appareil le Fantominus responsable de l'attaque, guère satisfait que sa farce ait raté. Seulement les attaques de l'Évoli n'auraient pas plus d'effet hélas.

-Arika replies-toi, Homura, prépares-toi à...

-Lihi !

Arika ne semblait pas d'accord. Au contraire, elle semblait tenir à ce combat, sa peur de la tour semblait s'être stoppée.

-Mais Arika, tu ne peux pas le toucher...

Arika ferma les yeux, son corps se mit à briller, Red comprit et réagit au quart de tour.

-Non arrêtes, je ne veux pas que tu souffres en te forçant à évoluer !

-Lihi ! Protesta Arika.

-Il y a peut-être un moyen de la faire évoluer sans qu'elle n'en souffre, intervint Blue. Ta Pierre Feu.

Red hésitait, il savait que l'évolution d'Arika en Pyroli serait indolore puisque c'est une évolution normale et pas définitive grâce à ses facultés particulières mais ne pas savoir qu'elle allait souffrir ou non en redevenant une Évoli ne l'enchantait pas. Seulement Arika avait l'air aussi têtu que Sasuke et le temps pressait. Il sortit donc sa Pierre Feu de son sac et la tendit vers Arika, cette dernière fixa la Pierre Feu avant de briller et de devenir une Pyroli. Apparemment, Arika n'avait pas besoin de contact direct avec la pierre, juste de ses radiations. Red ouvrit son Pokédex, Arika connaissait une attaque de type Feu.

-Arika, Flammèche ! Dit-il en pointant du doigt l'endroit où se terrait Fantominus, guettant jusqu'à présent une nouvelle occasion, il se prit la boule de feu de plein fouet.

L'attaque d'Arika renversa Fantominus, Red lui lança une pokéball qui s'ouvrit et l'absorba. Il retint son souffle. Une seconde... deux secondes... trois seconde ! Il avait réussi ! Mais pas le temps de se réjouir. Tandis que la pokéball disparaissait pour aller rejoindre le laboratoire du Professeur Chen, Red et Blue et remirent en route.

L'étage suivant avait un sacré trou au plancher, mais sinon, l'étage était propre et bien éclairé. Aucun spectre à l'horizon, tout était calme. Blue en profita pour libérer Coquinette et sortir de son sac sa Pierre Eau. Au contact de celle-ci, la carapace de la palourde devint plus volumineuse et parsemée de pics agressifs. La mignonne petite Kokiyas avait évolué en un pokémon qui semblait particulièrement vicieux.

-Maintenant, Coquinette est un Crustabri.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu fait évoluer si vite ? Demanda Red.

-J'aurai besoin de sa force décuplée. Allons-y.

Ils passèrent sans difficultés à l'avant-dernier étage où un incroyable boucan résonnait à leurs oreilles.

-Earl Grey, Danseflamme !

-Porygon, Adaptation !

Une sorte de canard en polygones roses et bleu s'entoura de flammes tandis qu'un Arcanin féroce lui crachait un torrent de feu.

« Porygon, pokémon canard virtuel de type Normal ».

-Vitesse extrême !

Arcanin fondit à une vitesse phénoménale sur Porygon et le heurta de manière si violente que le canard fut propulsé contre un mur avec fracas.

-Green ! S'exclama Red. Ça va ?

Green était debout en face d'une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs. Elle était plus petite que Kalluha et ses yeux étaient tout aussi rouge sang, ça devait être la quatrième soeur Shuzen.

-Red ? Blue ? Vous me suivez ou quoi ?

-On est là pour la Team Rocket, répondit Blue.

-Moi aussi, si il y a des gradés, ils doivent savoir où se cache leur chef. Porygon, Soin !

Porygon se mit à briller et se régénéra de lui-même mais la jeune fille semblait décidée à vaincre.

-Earl Grey, Damoclès !

-Vol magnetik !

Soudain, alors que l'Arcanin fonçait sur lui violemment, Porygon s'envola au plafond, laissant le pokémon Feu continuer sa course et s'écraser contre un mur. Green enchaîna rapidement.

-Rafale psy !

Un rayon aux reflets multicolore jaillit du bec de Porygon et frappa son adversaire de plein fouet, mais cela suffira-t-il ? Arcanin encaissa l'attaque avant de pousser un hurlement de loup.

-Inutile de te fatiguer, Porygon est un pokémon virtuel, il n'éprouve aucune émotion, surtout pas la peur. Rafale psy !

Encore une redoutable attaque psychique de plein fouet. Si l'Arcanin était encore debout, il semblait complètement déboussolé, la jeune fille le rappela et saisit une nouvelle pokéball.

-Akasha !

C'était manifestement un surnom et son nouveau familier, de ce que Red en avait vu jusqu'à présent, ne pouvait être qu'un pokémon chauve-souris et en effet, une chauve-souris jaillit de la pokéball... mais ce n'était ni un Nosférapti ni un Nosféralto. Quel pouvait bien être ce pokémon ?

« Identification en cours... Nostenfer, pokémon chauve-souris de type Poison et Vol, forme finale d'évolution de Nosférapti.»

-Ça alors ! S'exclama Blue. Je croyais que Nosféralto n'avait pas d'évolution.

-Même grand-père l'ignorait, répondit Green. C'est un pokémon complètement inconnu à Kanto. Porygon, reviens. Voltali !

Ce fut au tour du meilleur pokémon de Green de passer à l'action. Red était toujours étonné de voir combien un Voltali avait l'air vigoureux, voir agressif avec son poil doré hérissé et son ton énergique. Il s'élança sans attendre sur Nostenfer mais la chauve-souris était plus petite et agile qu'un Nosféralto et esquiva à grande vitesse, prit de l'altitude et émit des Ultrasons pour embrouiller Voltali, mais ce dernier parvint à s'échapper de l'attaque grâce à sa super vitesse.

-Éclair !

En deux secondes, Voltali chargea son énergie et déchaîna une vague électrique sur Nostenfer qui fut frappé de plein fouet. Néanmoins, comme le Professeur Chen avait dit à Red le premier jour « cette attaque est impressionnante mais loin d'être la plus forte », et malgré sa faiblesse face à cet élément, Nostenfer tint bon et fondit à nouveau sur Voltali et lui asséna un vif coup d'aile, ce qui lui valut d'être atteint par la capacité Statik de Voltali. Akasha la Nostenfer se retrouva paralysée, parcourut d'un courant électrique.

-Éclair !

L'attaque frappa Akasha de plein fouet et s'écroula, K.O. Mais ce n'était pas finit, une silhouette jaillit de l'ombre de Voltali et se jeta directement sur Green avec un grand sourire vicieux.

-Green, attention ! S'écria Red.

-Goupix, Onde folie !

Goupix sortit soudain de la pénombre dans laquelle il était jusqu'à présent dissimuler et émit de sa petite gueule un grand flash lumineux. Le pokémon inconnu fut frappé de plein fouet et se mit à chanceler, se tenant les yeux de ses petites pattes.

-Tu croyais me surprendre ? Railla Green. Je connais bien les pokémons Spectre. Plus particulièrement les lâches dans ton genre, Ectoplasma. Feu follet !

Goupix agita sa queue multiple et cracha un flot de flammes bleues qui recouvra l'Ectoplasma et le mit K.O à son tour. Red se précipita vers la jeune fille en noir qui s'était écoulée à genoux après la défaite de sa Nostenfer. Elle se tenait la tête.

-Hey, ça va ?

-Hm... à peu près...

Elle leva ses yeux rouges vers Red et cligna des yeux.

-Tes pupilles ressemble aux nôtres, pourtant tu as... snif snif... l'odeur d'un humain. Ça ne se voit pas tous les jours.

-A-ah bon ? Tu veux dire que tu es... toi aussi une vampire ?

-Bien sûr, mes soeurs le sont aussi. Ah je m'appelle Aqua, Aqua Shuzen, je suis l'aînée de la fratrie. Comment se porte Moka ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

-Heu... oui, on ne peut mieux.

-Tant mieux, oh ma chère petite Moka, quelle terrible douleur cela m'infligerait que de te perdre ! Clama-t-elle en prenant une pose dramatique.

-Heu... je pense qu'on va y aller, dit Red.

_Décidément, possédées ou non, ces quatre soeurs sont vraiment très spéciales._

-Sauriez-vous pourquoi tout à coup les pokémons Spectre se sont mis à vouloir manipuler tous les humains qui passeraient à leur portée ? Demanda Green à Aqua. Ce genre d'incident est loin d'être fréquent.

-Eh bien personnellement, je pense que c'est un signe avant-coureur. Les pokémons Spectre sont mal nommés car ils ne sont pas vraiment des esprits d'êtres ayant perdus la vie, ce sont avant tout des pokémons d'ombre et de gaz, néanmoins ils ont dû ressentir quelque chose vis-à-vis d'évènements qui pourraient survenir dans un avenir plus ou moins proche. Peut-être cherchaient-ils à s'en défendre en s'emparant de dresseurs pokémons, quoiqu'il en soit je ne puis en dire plus.

-La Team Rocket est sûrement responsable de ce malaise, dit Red. Blue, il faut que tu nous dises ce que tu sais, pourquoi sont-ils ici ?

-... tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils travaillent en ce moment sur un grand projet, ils sont ici pour faire des recherches sur les pokémons Spectre. Ils ont un but précis mais je... nous, mon contact et moi, ignorons lequel.

-Je vois... Aqua, tu pourrais aller aider notre amie Cynthia ? Elle est en ce moment aux prises avec Kalluha.

-Bien, mais méfiez-vous des Spectre et de ces Rocket.

-On ne fait que ça.

De nouveau réunis, les trois jeunes dresseurs du Bourg-Palette gravirent l'avant –dernier étage de la tour, vers le sommet. Plus de pokémon Spectre pour leur barrer le chemin, pas de Rocket conscient pour les stopper, ils atteignirent enfin les escaliers lorsque tout à coup, un os surgit et se planta sur une des marches qui fut partiellement détruite suite au choc.

-Un Osselait !

Grâce aux Scope sylphe qu'ils avaient sur les yeux, Red, Green et Blue identifièrent l'esprit qui se matérialisait à quelques mètres d'eux. Il ressemblait à un Osselait mais il était plus grand et son masque était intact.

« Ossatueur, pokémon dinosaure de type Sol, évolution d'Osselait ».

Ossatueur ramassa son os et le brandit vers eux. Red savait que c'était un esprit, il ne pouvait donc pas être capturé. Il fallait le vaincre pour l'apaiser mais quelque chose clochait avec cet Ossatueur.

-Ichigo !

L'Osselait de Red fit son apparition, impatient d'aller tabasser du Rocket quand il vit l'Ossatueur et là, les doutes de Red se confirmèrent, les yeux d'Ichigo se mirent à briller de larmes et de joie mêlés, il avança vers l'esprit en levant ses pattes, son dresseur pouvait deviner un sourire heureux sous son masque mais l'Ossatueur le chassa d'un revers d'os et Ichigo atterrit aux pieds de Red.

-Ichigo...

-Oss ? ! Osselait ! Osselait oss osselait !

Ichigo se redressa et gesticula en parlant à l'Ossatueur mais ce dernier continuait à fixer le groupe avec colère.

-Ichigo, ta maman n'est plus là, c'est son esprit vengeur.

-Osselait ? !

-Tu le sais que ta maman est morte, dit Red en s'agenouillant auprès de son Osselait. C'est son esprit qui est là, mais il est chargé de haine. On ne peut faire qu'une chose pour l'apaiser...

-Oss ?

-La tuer de nouveau...

-Oss ? !

Ichigo secoua vivement la tête, refusant catégoriquement de faire une chose pareille à sa mère.

-Je sais que c'est très dur, mais il faut le faire, sinon on ne pourra pas avancer jusqu'aux Rocket et délivrer Mr Fuji.

Venant de la pension de Fuji, Ichigo le connaissait bien, c'est cet homme qui l'avait recueilli quand sa mère avait été assassinée il y a peu. Cependant, Ichigo n'arrivait pas à accepter que sa mère ne soit plus qu'un esprit errant.

-... je comprends, je vais envoyer Kanon.

-Oss ! Oss osselait ! Protesta Ichigo.

-Elle nous empêche de passer, il faut faire quelque chose.

-Tu as finit ? S'impatienta Green. Ou peut-être faut-il que je m'en occupe moi-même ?

-Non, laisses-moi faire. Courage Ichigo, tu peux y arriver !

-... oss...

Ichigo se tourna vers sa mère et brandit son os.

-On va commencer par augmenter ta force, Puissance !

L'Ossatueur restait aux pieds des escaliers, attendant que quelqu'un tente à nouveau sa chance. L'Osselait de Red concentra sa force.

-Maintenant à l'attaque, Massd'os !

Ichigo bondit sur l'esprit de sa mère et abattit son os de toutes ses forces mais cette dernière bloqua l'attaque de son propre os avant de lui administrer un violent coup de boule, la différence de gabarit expulsa Ichigo aux pieds des jeunes dresseurs.

-Courage Ichigo ! Utilises Osmerang !

L'Osselait se redressa et lança de toutes ses forces son os sur l'esprit. Cette dernière dévia le projectile d'un revers de son propre os.

-Massd'os !

-Oss ?

-Vas-y Ichigo !

-Oss !

Ichigo s'élança la tête la première avant de bondir et d'abattre son petit poing en plein sur le masque de l'Ossatueur. Contre toute attente, l'esprit en fut repoussé.

-Un Osselait qui se bat sans son os ! S'exclama Blue.

-C'est une erreur d'observation de croire que les Osselait ne peuvent se passer de leur os, dit Green. Si ils peuvent donner autant de puissance à leurs coups d'os, c'est qu'à la base les Osselait sont naturellement forts.

-Je vois ! Mais comment l'as-tu deviné Red ?

-Un Osselait m'a personnellement attaqué un jour, alors je suis bien placé pour connaître leur potentiel. Ichigo, Coud'boule !

Ichigo enchaîna aussitôt d'un coup de tête en plein ventre et profitant que l'esprit de sa mère se courbe en avant, il prit appuis sur son dos et bondit, saisit son os tombant et frappa à nouveau en plein sur le dos. L'Ossatueur s'écroula lourdement au sol.

-Bravo ! Tu l'as fait Ichigo !

-Lait ! Se réjouit-il.

L'Ossatueur se redressa. Red et Ichigo se remirent sur leur garde avant de comprendre que ce n'était plus nécessaire, l'esprit transparaissait et commençait à partir en poussière des pattes.

-Ossa ossa tu tu, dit la mère d'un ton plus calme et doux qu'il y avait un instant.

-Oss, osselait oss... se résigna Ichigo, comprenant qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire, se dire au revoir.

-Ichigo... dit Red.

L'esprit de la mère d'Ichigo, vaincu, était apaisé. Elle partait définitivement. Red s'approcha de son petit pokémon et posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule.

-Ça ira.

L'Osselait se tourna vers lui et hocha la tête. Red inclina la tête à l'intention de l'Ossatueur, cette dernière répondit à son geste et finit de disparaître corps et bien.

Une larme coula du casque d'Ichigo et tomba au sol, il se mit à briller et grandit pour devenir à son tour un Ossatueur.

**oooooooooooooo**

-Alors ? Est-ce que vous l'avez localisé ? Demanda James à l'un de ses sous-fifres.

-T-toujours pas, chef. Mais le signal devrait bientôt revenir, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Nous l'espérons pour toi, sinon tu risquerais d'être le cobaye d'une nouvelle expérience de Frix, prévint Jessie.

-Oh non, pas ça ! Il... il reviendra, oh oui c'est sûr et certain.

-Bien.

Fuji, solidement ligoté et assis ricana.

-Quel optimisme. À supposer qu'il existe encore, vous croyez réellement que Mew viendrait aux alentours d'un endroit si mal fréquenté ? Ça se voit que vous ne connaissez rien de ce pokémon.

-La ferme le vieux !

Les Rocket se remirent à attendre. Ils avaient déjà accomplis leur mission pour laquelle ils étaient venus à Lavanville mais un mystérieux signal s'est manifesté. Tous les Rocket portaient sur eux un appareil spécial permettant de détecter la présence du légendaire Mew, si cet appareil réagissait, ils avaient ordre de ne pas quitter les lieux et de contacter immédiatement le chef. Ce dernier leur avait ordonné d'attendre que l'appareil réagisse à nouveau pour localiser précisément Mew. Le temps était peut-être enfin venu pour la Team Rocket de posséder le plus puissant des pokémons légendaires.

**ooooooooooo**

**Nicolas : Et voilà, le chapitre 20 est enfin bouclé ! Maintenant, comme promis au chapitre 19, voici les multiples références concernant les humains dans Chroniques de Bourg-Palette :**

**-Retsu Hikari: **la mère de Red est tirée de** Retsu Unohana **de **Bleach**, la capitaine de la 4ème Division.

**-Sarao Yuki : **issu de Bourg-Palette et ami d'enfance de Red, il porte le nom de** Judai Yuki**, le héros de** Yugioh GX**, mais il a troqué sa veste rouge contre une verte.

**-Damien Daï : **le cinquième dresseur du Bourg-Palette fut le premier à partir à l'aventure et hélas celui qui est allé le moins loin, inspiré du** Damien **de la série animé** Pokémon **qui possédait un Salamèche et qui l'abbandonna, le Damien de l'histoire est néanmoins beaucoup plus humain.

**-Kanan : **la sévère mère de Yellow qui cherche à la protéger en lui faisant cacher la réelle couleur de ses yeux, elle est inspirée de** Kanan Namikaze**, la mère d'Homura Nagisa le petit genin de Konoha dans ma fanfic de** Naruto "Le son d'une clochette".**

**-Natsuki Kuga : **la motarde que Red rencontre durant son voyage, elle a l'air froide aux premiers abords mais elle se révèle finalement assez sympa du moment qu'elle n'a pas affaire à un flic. Elle vient de l'animé** Maï-Hime dont elle tient **le second rôle derrière son amie Maï. Son Caninos se nomme** Duuran**, tout comme le Child (le gardien mecha) de la Natsuki originale qui a la forme d'un loup.

**-Xénos Chen : **Cet homme est considéré comme l'un des meilleurs dresseurs de Kanto et s'illustre dans les compétitions internationales, c'est également le père de Green. Il est tiré d'un personnage créé par l'auteur dans une autre histoire** (ONXE), Xénos **un homme mystérieux se servant d'une faux pour se battre, il sera l'hôte du dieu** Cronos **lorsque celui-ci se libérera de sa prison créée par ses fils Zeus, Hadès et Poséidon.

**-Shiki Hikari : **Bien que son apparition n'ai pas encore eu lieu, on entend beaucoup parlé de lui dans l'histoire, en tant que père de Red mais aussi en tant qu'ancien dresseur brillant. Shiki faisait parti des Trois étoiles de Kanto avec Xénos Chen et Giovanni Riku et il s'est retiré des compétitions du jour au lendemain sans explication. Cet homme est tiré de** Shiki de Togainu no chi**, personnage entouré de mystères et diablement fascinant.

**-Moka Akashiya : **la jeune prêtresse miko de la Tour de Lavanville, elle veille avec ses trois soeurs à ce que les esprits vengeurs des pokémons soient apaisés, de gré ou de force. Elle est tirée de** Moka Akashiya de Rosario+Vampire**, en tant qu'héroïne de l'histoire, c'est l'un des personnage les plus puissant et également un vampire. Son **Nosférapti, Ko-chan**, est le nom de la chauve-souris que Kokoa lui a offerte à son anniverssaire dans Rosario+Vampire.

**-Kokoa Shuzen : **Dernière fille de la fratrie Shuzen, c'est une vampire et fière de l'être. Elle se base plus sur la force brute que sur la réflexion. Elle est tirée de** Kokoa Shuzen**, arrogante petite soeur de Moka dans** Rosario+Vampire**. Elle possède également un Nosférapti, nommé **Issa**, le nom du père des 4 soeurs Shuzen dans le manga.

**-Kalluha Shuzen : **Deuxième née de la fratie Shuzen, Kalluha est gentille et très jolie dans sa robe de princesse, mais ne vous y fiez pas, cette jeune vampire sait se montrer particulièrement terrifiante. Tirée évidemment de** Rosario+Vampire, **elle possède aussi un pokémon chauve-souris, une** Nosféralto **nommée** Gyokuro**, le nom de Gyokuro Shuzen, la mère de Kalluha et Kokoa (eh oui, Issa est polygame).

**-Aqua Shuzen : **Aînée de la fratrie, pas aussi grande que Moka ou Kalluha mais tout aussi dangereuse, elle est tirée aussi de **Rosario+Vampire**, née de la première femme de Issa dont on ne sait ce qu'il est advenu, Aqua est particulièrement éprise de Moka. Elle possède comme toutes ses soeurs un pokémon chauve-souris, une** Nostenfer **nommée** Akasha**, le nom de la mère de Moka. Elle possède également un** Arcanin **nommé** Earl Grey**, le nom du redoutable chien de la famille Shuzen dans Rosario+Vampire.


End file.
